Mamma Mia! After the Wedding!
by ImADynamo
Summary: After Donna and Sam's wedding. Starts from their wedding night together and follows them into married life. Will it all be plain sailing?..No! Will it be happy ever after?..Who knows! Follow the story, of the rocky road to Carmichael paradise...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

N/B. Hi guys, this is my first fanfic. After reading all yours, I decided to add my own. This is the first chapter, so please review and let me know if you want me to carry on. Thanks x

Chapter 1 - After the Wedding

Standing alone on the quiet beach, Donna gazed into the clear night sky. Wrapping her red shawl around her shoulders, she couldn't ignor the bitter sweet aching in her heart.

Today had been an emotional rollercoaster - not only had she waved off her only child, her precious Sophie, as she set sail on her unexpected adventure with Sky, but she had married the only man she ever loved, Sam Carmichael.

Only days ago, her life had been so simple, now who knew what the future held.

"Donna?" Whispered a soft voice from behind her.

Donna jumped a little as she turned to face her new Husband.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Asked Sam, as he softly wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm okay." Donna replied, reaching out for his hand.

Sam knew she was upset about Sophie leaving and the only thing he wanted to do, was take her into his arms and sooth away her sadness.

As Sam pulled her close, Donna rested her head on his chest and clenched her arms tight around his waist.

"I love you Sam Carmichael." She whispered.

"I love you Mrs. Carmichael." Sam responded, gently kissing the top of her head.

Donna let out a little giggle - it sounded funny, "Mrs. Sam Carmichael." She repeated still giggling.

Looking up at her hansom Husband, Donna couldn't resist the urge to kiss his perfect lips. Sam responded with equal eagerness. Their tongues explored each others mouths, as Sam ran his fingers through her soft golden hair.

He pulled her closer to him, his body tense and aroused - My god, how he needed this woman.

As they kissed and held each other for what seemed like hours, thoughts were running through Donnas' head - This is it! She thought, my Wedding night. Oh my god, it's been 21 years since she'd _been _with Sam. What if she couldn't live up to his expectations? What if he saw her naked and ran a mile?

Donna pulled away, barely able to make eye contact with Sam.

"I've got to go." She whispered, turning quickly and rushing off towards the villa.

"DONNA!" Sam shouted after her, a shocked look on his face. "Where are you going woman?"

"I'll meet you in my room in an hour." She called back, running up the stairs to the courtyard.

She was nervous as hell and needed the reassurance of her backup girls.

******

"I need help!" Donna gushed, as she fell through the door to the guestroom.

"You need something." Tanya laughed, passing her friend a glass of champagne.

"Where's Rosie?" Donna asked scanning the room, taking a gulp of her drink.

"Well…" Replied Tanya, "I last saw the so called lone wolf heading towards the beach with Bill." She continued, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

They both laughed.

"At least one of us will be getting some tonight." Donna said, slumping down on Tanya's bed.

"WHAT?!" Tanya shrieked, looking down at Donna in disbelief. "It's your wedding night. Please don't tell me you've left the poor guy somewhere gagging for it?"

Donna looked up at her friend sheepishly.

"DONNA!" Tanya shrieked again.

"I know!" Donna fired back quickly. "It's not that I don't want to…god I want to, but it's been so long Tan, I'm…" Donna trailed off.

"Scared." Tanya replied, finishing off her friends sentence.

Donna slowly nodded while playing with a piece of her hair.

"What if I'm not what Sam remembers? What if he sees me in the morning and takes off? He's done it before, you know, when he left for home to get married!"

She was starting to get emotional, thinking back to when she was young and reckless.

"You listen to me lady." Tanya replied, sitting down next to Donna and wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. "You heard what Sam said in the Chapel. That man has loved you for over 20 years. For god sake Donna, he came back for you!" She continued.

Donna rested her head on Tanya's shoulder, a knowing smile creeping across her face.

"YOUR RIGHT!" She shouted, jumping up to face her friend. "Will you help me get ready?" She asked Tanya excitedly.

"You betcha kid." Answered Tanya with a cheeky grin.

******

Donna looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't 20 anymore, but she was happy with her appearance. Her subtle make-up reapplied and her hair loosely tied up.

"Done." She said, turning to Tanya.

"You look beautiful." Her friend replied.

"But what if …" Donna started.

"Enough of the what ifs woman!" Tanya cut in, throwing Donna a stern look.

"You're right again." Replied Donna, "It's now or never."

They both smiled.

"NOW, GO GET SOME!" Tanya shouted, pushing Donna towards the door.

Donna opened the guestroom door and took a deep breath. She was ready.

******

Sam paced the floor of Donna's room, thoughts running through his head -

Why had she run off like that? Was she having second thoughts? What if he couldn't please her like he had all those years ago?

"Stop it Carmichael." Sam whispered to himself.

Donna didn't know it, but Sam was just as nervous as she was.

Sam spun around, as he heard the door of Donnas room creek open.

There she was. The love of his life. He gasped at her beauty.

******

A/N - Thanks for reading. Please, please, please review. I have the next few chapters all written out. The next one being Donna and Sams wedding night. Let me know if you want more. Liv x


	2. Chapter 2

N/B. This is chapter 2. Please note adult theme.. It is Donna and Sams wedding night after all ;)

Thank you Donna Sheridan Carmichael for the review, I have read your stories and already favorited.. Will review later today! Liv x

Chapter 2 - Wedding Night

Stood in the doorway, Donna was the perfect picture. Still dressed in the dress from the wedding, her hair clipped up loosely, she took Sams breath away.

Neither of them said a word.

Donna looked at her new Husband, slowly undressing him with her eyes. Sam stared back, eyes wide with excitement, feelings surging through his body that he hadn't felt for years.

"Hey." Donna said softly, smiling seductively.

"Hey yourself." Sam replied, cheekily raising an eyebrow.

Sam walked slowly yet purposely across the room towards her, gently placing a sweet kiss on her supple lips. Taking her by the hand, Sam lead Donna towards the bed. She willingly followed, butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach - It's now or never she thought.

Looking into each others eyes, they knew they had both waited 21 long years for this moment and _nothing _was going to stop them now.

Sitting Donna on the edge of the bed, still staring hungrily at one another, Sam knelt down in front of her. Donna's breathing quickened slightly as Sam gently pushed her dress up over her knees, grazing her inner thighs with his fingers. His touch was electric. She ran her hands through Sam's hair, as he carefully parted her legs and moved in closer to kiss his wife. Their kisses started off slow and teasing, but picked up pace as Donna fumbled to un-button Sam's shirt, running her hands over his manly chest as she did.

Sam paused briefly, looking deeply into her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Absolutely nothing." Sam whispered, " I love you."

"I love you too, oh my god, how I love you" Donna added, cupping his face in her hands.

That was all the confirmation Sam needed, as he gently raised her up to unzip her dress. He kissed every part of her neck, flicking her with his tongue, as her dress fell downwards resting at their feet. Donna wanted to savour _every _moment, she closed her eyes as Sam planted soft, wet kisses on her mouth, while reaching up to unclip her flowing hair. Running his fingers through it, his hands slid down her back, un-hooking her bra and pulling her even closer. Donna's hands moved slowly down Sam's chest, her fingers running over every contour. Sam's kisses became faster and harder, as her hands came to rest on his belt buckle. Un-buttoning his trousers and letting them fall, Donna slid her hand down the front of his boxer shorts, she could _feel _Sam wanted this as much as she did.

"Please stop." Sam pleaded, "It's been a long time."

Donna smiled kissing him harder and deeper.

Pushing her gently back onto the bed, it didn't take Sam long to rid them of their underwear. He wanted her now, he needed her now and judging by the soft moaning sounds coming from Donna, she wanted him now just as much.

Teasing her, Sam planted soft, warm kisses around her stomach, moving slowly up towards her breasts and neck. Donna, unable to contain herself any longer, pulled Sam on top of her, letting out a soft groan as he gently but firmly raised her legs and entered her.

They were together at last and neither of them wanted it to end.

Sam moved slowly in and out of Donna, their tongues moving at the same pace as they passionately kissed.

"I love you" Donna breathed into his mouth without their lips breaking contact.

She drove him wild, why o' why did he leave her all those years ago? Sam thought as he quickened the pace.

Donna arched her back and he knew it wouldn't be long until they both reached their climax together. With a few more deep, final thrusts, they were there.

"OH SAMMMM!" Donna screamed, as the most amazing sensation pulsed through her body.

Sam was right there with her, burying his head into the crease of her neck, every muscle in his body tensed.

They lay in each others arms, unable to utter a single word.

They knew they were meant to be together.

A/N. thanks for reading guys, sorry it was a short one..please review. Next chapter - The Morning After coming soon (quite a long one).


	3. Chapter 3

N/B. Chapter 3 The Morning After.. Not as long as first intended, but I wasn't happy with it. Chapter 4 is longer I promise. Please keep reviewing good or bad, it means a lot =) X

The Morning After

******

Donnas eyes fluttered open and she struggled to focus under the strain of the morning sun shining through the bedroom window. An unfamiliar sound was coming from the pillow behind her.

Donna turned over to find Sam asleep, breathing gently. She watched her new Husband peacefully sleeping for a few minutes, while reminiscing about the previous night. A satisfied smile spread across her face, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this happy.

She cast her mind back… She could, on the other hand, remember the last time she'd had sex before last night - Sam had left her all those years ago, taking her heart with him. To the fill the void and mask the memories of him, Donna had slept with Bill and Harry. Her night on the beach with Harry had been her last time. Oh, there had been dates over the years, but Donna never let them get that far and besides, she had Sophie to care for and a hotel to run.

" Good morning beautiful." Sam said, as he woke to find his wife laid next to him, her eyes glazed deep in thought.

"Good morning" Donna replied, quickly snapping out of her daydream.

She moved in to kiss his lips, before sinking back onto her own pillow.

Sensing a strange distance between them, Sam moved closer, " Are you okay Donna?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She replied looking into his eyes. She paused…. "It's just I'm worried, you know, with us getting married so quickly, that you'll…." Donna trailed off, not able to finish her words.

"That I'll what?" Asked Sam, looking slightly confused.

Donna paused again, wanting to choose her words carefully.

"That you will end up regretting it." She blurted out.

She could feel hot tears beginning to sting her eyes and as one fell, Sam softly wiped it from her stunning cheekbone with his thumb.

"Donna Carmichael, you are the woman of my dreams, the love of my life, the cream in my coffee." They both giggled at his last reference. "I have absolutely no regrets."

"You sure?" A now smiling Donna asked.

"Does this feel like regret to you?" Sam asked cheekily as he took her hand, sliding it under the sheets and down towards his crotch.

Donna replied with a dirty little laugh, "I guess not."

Before she had time to react , Sam had pulled her on top of him.

"You're the one." Donna whispered.

Showering him with kisses, Donna glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

"Oh shoot." She sighed. It was nearly 9am and the last of Sophie and Sky's friends would be leaving for the ferry soon.

"I have to run." Donna said, giving Sam a slow, wet passionate kiss, her tongue teasingly probing his mouth.

"Your not getting out of it that easily." Sam insisted, raising her hips and sliding her down to exactly where he wanted her.

Donna moaned with delight as she felt Sam enter her.

"You're a bad man Sam Carmichael." Donna jokingly protested, as she began to move her hips in time with his.

"Hummm." Was all Sam could respond with as Donna rode him to ecstasy, kissing and sucking his lips and neck the whole time.

Sam responded to her kisses eagerly, caressing her womanly curves. It was fast, hot and sensual.

Once they had both felt the same spine tingling sensation of their orgasms, Donna and Sam both knew that their marriage was off to a fantastic start.

Laying in each others arms, Donna suddenly remembered the guests.

"Now I really have to get going." She laughed, leaving her Husband in bed while she took a quick shower.

Sliding the comb through her long, wavy hair, Donna couldn't stop smiling to herself. Sam was exactly how she remembered, a caring, sensitive lover and best of all, he hadn't run for the hills this morning. In fact, it seemed he couldn't get enough of her.

******

Donna had left to find Rosie and Tanya and say goodbye to the remaining wedding guests.

Sam took a shower and spent time thinking about the eventful past few days…. He was back in the arms of his soul mate after 21 years - my god, how much he had missed her. True, he had left Donna to go home and marry Lorraine, but this was only to please his parents. Their marriage had been far from blissfull and the only good thing to come out of it was their sons, Ben and Zack.

"Oh shit." Sam said to himself in the mirror. He thought about his boys and how he was going to break the news to them, not only about Donna, but the fact they might have a half sister, Sophie.

******

Donna headed towards the kitchen. She was dressed in a long pale blue sundress, bare footed, her golden hair flowing loose around her shoulders. She had a definite spring in her step and couldn't stop smiling.

"Stop right there lady." Came a voice from behind.

Donna froze and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, as she turned to face Tanya.

"And where do you think you're going?" Asked Tanya, hands on hips, smirking.

"Ermm, to grab some breakfast and say bye to Soph and Sky's friends." Donna tried to answer innocently without making eye contact.

Donna knew exactly what her friend meant. She wanted to know what happened last night and knowing Tanya, she wouldn't want any of the details spared.

"Yeah, yeah, dish it Sheridan." Tanya replied, hooking her arm through Donna's as they walked towards the kitchen together.

******

The last of the wedding guests had left. Tanya and Donna were chatting over coffee and croissants.

"So where's Rosie? Don't tell me she didn't come back to your room last night Tan." Asked Donna, raising her eyebrows and laughing.

"No she didn't." Tanya replied, taking a sip of coffee. "In fact, I must have been the only woman around here not getting any action last night." She continued, pretending to sulk.

Taking a slow sip of her coffee, Donna's mind wandered back to Sam. They had been apart for less than an hour, but she missed him, her body missed him.

"WELL LOOK AT WHAT THE CAT DRAGGED IN!" Tanya shouted, nudging Donna so hard. She spilled her drink into her lap.

Donna looked up, soaking the spill up with a napkin.

Walking towards them, was Rosie. Still dressed in her clothes from yesterdays wedding, carrying her shoes and looking worse for wear.

Both Donna and Tanya burst into laughter.

"Good night Rosie?" They asked together, still giggling.

Rosie reached their table, blushing and grinning at the same time.

"Lets just say… IT WAS BLOODY AMAZING!" she shrieked, sending all three friends into fits of laughter.

"So where's the lucky guy now?" Donna asked Rosie, still laughing hard.

"Oh, he's errr… sleeping it off." Blushed Rosie.

"That's my girl." Added Tanya, raising her cup to toast her friend.

Donna lowered her head, trying not to burst out laughing again.

"I don't know what's in the water here Donna, but I've just seen Harry on the beach with that fella from last night." Rosie whispered.

Donna looked up, still giggling at Tanya. "That'll be Aphrodite's Spring." She answered with a wink.

"Well whatever it is… I LOVE IT!" Rosie shouted, waving her arms in the air and dancing around.

The three friends burst into even more fits of laughter.

Donna loved that the Dynamos were all back together, even if it was only for a short time. Rosie and Tanya were like the Sisters she never had and even Sophie called them her Aunts.

******

Sam was still in his and Donna's bedroom and had finished the breakfast Donna had sent up for him. He picked up the note on the tray.

Enjoy your breakfast darling,

Don't go anywhere!

Love you,

D x

******

After breakfast, Tanya decided to head down to the beach to catch some rays. She was swiftly followed by Pepper.

"Geez, that boy's obsessed." Donna said to Rosie laughing.

"I know." She replied, shaking her head. "Good job she's eaten, or she'd have him for breakfast."

Donna laughed, nodding her head knowingly.

The two friends walked towards the guestroom, chatting about each others evenings. They paused now and then, unable to walk due to laughing so hard. Rosie hugged Donna goodbye and retired to her bed for some much needed sleep.

Donna's heart skipped a beat. She was going to find Sam.

******

Clicking the door open, Donna stepped into the bedroom. She found Sam with his back turned to her, he was on his cell phone.

"Yes James, like I said, I'll be there in a few days." He said to the person on the other end of the phone.

Donna's heart sank. Was he doing it again? Was Sam leaving her again? She wondered.

Sam finished his call and lent over to put his phone on the nightstand.

"Where are you going?" Asked Donna, causing him to jump.

He turned around to find Donna standing in the doorway. She looked sad, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Donna, darling." Replied Sam, walking towards her.

Tears were now streaming down her face. Sam gently wiped them away, cupping her beautiful face in his hands.

"I have to return to New York for a few days. There is my apartment to sort out, work to pass onto my CEO's and I have to see my sons." Explained Sam, taking his wife into his arms. "I'll be gone 4 days, 5 at the max."

Donna buried her face into Sam's chest. She knew he had to go, but she couldn't ignor the horrible pain in her heart. They had been apart for so long, been married for less than 24 hours and now they would be parted for 5 whole days.

"When are you leaving?" Asked Donna, looking up at her Husband.

"My flight leaves from the mainland tomorrow night." He answered, tenderly brushing the hair off her face.

Donna squeezed tighter around Sam's waist.

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

"And I'll miss you too baby." Replied Sam, scooping her up in his arms.

Laying on the bed in each others arms, they discussed the details of his trip, their new life ahead of them, Sophie and the possibility of him being her

father.

******

A/N.. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.. Please review either way, I love your feedback.

Next chapter in a few days.. Chapter 4 - Sam's leaving.

Liv x


	4. Chapter 4

N/B. Here you go my friends, chapter 4. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, it keeps me adding! This one's for you mlsfan49.. Another love scene amongst other things (adult content alert) lol.

******

Chapter 4 Sam's Leaving

******

Last night had been lovely. All the friends had eaten together and spent the evening chatting, drinking and dancing. Donna was so happy that Rosie and Tanya loved Sam too. She wouldn't give him up for anyone, not now, not ever.

Donna woke the following morning, her head ached from too much alcohol and the sun from the window was hurting her eyes. She had never been able to just have a few. Being back with the Dynamos, especially Tanya, was just like old times.

"Urghhh." She groaned, turning round to face Sam.

Sam wasn't there. An empty space on his side of the bed. Running her hand over the sheet, the fabric holding no heat where Sam had slept. Donna realised he must have been gone for quite some time.

"SAM?" Donna shouted, sitting upright in bed. The room slightly spinning. "Ouch." She groaned, closing her eyes momentarily, massaging her throbbing temples.

There was no reply. Donna got up.

Searching through the bathroom cabinet, she came across the painkillers. "Come to momma." She whispered, swallowing a few with a sip of water.

Splashing cold, sobering water on her face, she continued to brush her teeth before moving to the bedroom to get dressed. Pulling on her crisp white shirt and trusty blue dungerees, Donna headed for the door.

Heading down the stairs, she came across Eddie at the reception desk.

"Morning Donna." Said Eddie with a smile.

"Morning Eddie." She replied. "Have you seen Sam this morning?"

"Ermm yeah… He had breakfast with Harry and Bill, then said something about going to the mainland." Eddie finished.

"Thanks Honey." Donna said, heading out to the courtyard.

Thoughts were running through her head - Why had Sam got up so early this morning and not woken her? Why was he going to the mainland, when his flight was not leaving until later that night?

******

Donna found Tanya and Rosie on the beach. They were sitting on sun loungers and sipping Bloody Marys that Pepper had prepared for them.

"Morning Donna." Tanya and Rosie said together.

"Ermm yeah, good morning." Replied Donna, her mind obviously on other things.

"You alright Don?" Asked Rosie, looking concerned.

Tanya motioned for Donna to sit down next to her on her chair. Donna sat and buried her bare feet into the warm sand, her headache slowly easing.

"What is it Chiquitita?" Tanya asked, stroking Donnas hair.

Donna loved the way her two best friends could always tell when something was on her mind.

"It's Sam." Donna finally answered. "He's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" An even more concerned Rosie asked.

"I woke up this morning and he wasn't there," she paused, "and I spoke to Eddie, who said Sam had gone to the mainland, but why? His flight isn't until late tonight."

Rosie and Tanya started to giggle. They knew something.

"What's so funny?" Donna asked her friends. She realised they knew why Sam wasn't here.

"Sam hasn't gone to New York," said Tanya, "he had to go run a few errands." She finished, winking at Rosie.

Donna caught on.

"What kind of errands?" She asked, with a sly smile.

"That would be telling and besides, you'll find out yourself this evening." Answered Rosie, poking her tongue out at Donna.

The three friends laughed. Donna felt so much better now. Sam had left without saying goodbye because he was planning a surprise for her. He is so romantic she thought.

******

Sam left a small shop on the mainland. As he walked towards the ferry to take him back to Kalokairi, his mind wandered back to Donna and his impending trip back to New York - There was a lot to sort out, what with his business, packing his things up and of course, informing his sons. How would they take the news about his new wife and the fact he was moving to Greece for good?

Although his divorce from Lorraine had been a bitter one, their sons were still close to their mother and he was almost sure she would have something to say about the situation once she found out.

As he boarded the ferry, Sam looked at his watch. Only a few hours to prepare Donnas surprise and seeing as it was their last evening together before he went away, Sam wanted to make it a special one.

******

She still hadn't seen Sam, but Donna couldn't help smiling to herself. What was he planning? She thought, as she finished folding the laundry. She also thought that doing the chores would help her keep her mind occupied, but all she could think about was her and Sam and of course, Sophie.

Her daughter had only been gone a few days, but Donna missed her baby girl like crazy. For 20 years, her and Soph had been inseparable and now she was off exploring the world with Sky. Who knew when they would return?

Donna's train of thought was interrupted when she heard Pepper calling her name.

"Coming!" She called, turning to leave the laundry room.

Pepper was stood in the courtyard holding a large white box.

"This is for you." He said, handing Donna a note.

"Well thank you." She said, taking it and reading and reading it to herself.

A huge smile spread across Donna's face. It was from Sam.

**My Darling Donna,

Meet me at 'our' spot on the beach at 6 o'clock and wear this!

Sam x**

Donna giggled as Pepper handed her the box.

"Have fun." He said, giving her a cheeky wink.

"Thanks." Donna replied blushing. "Haven't you got a beach bar to tend to?… Tanya's down there." She continued winking back at him.

Pepper took off like lightening towards the beach. Donna shook her head and laughed. That boy really has got it bad she thought.

She walked across the courtyard with the box and headed to her room. Donna couldn't wait to see what Sam had bought her. In fact, she couldn't wait until tonight, her last few hours with him before his flight.

Laying the white box down on her bed, Donna slowly pulled off the lid and pushed back the bright pink tissue paper. Lifting the most gorgeous dress out of the box, she gasped. It was beautiful - cream in colour with a small, pale blue flower pattern running through it. It was strapless and fitted at the waist, it's silky fabric soft to the touch.

Donna held it against her in front of the mirror. Falling just below the knee, it was perfect, Sam was perfect.

She laid the dress down on the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for her 'date' with her husband.

Letting the warm water flow over her sun kissed body, Donna thought about Sam's note - 'our' spot on the beach, he had written.

After her night with Sam all those years ago, she very rarely ventured back there. Almost avoiding it in fear of stirring up the emotions she had held down for so long.

It was the place where he had broken her heart - Shortly after making love to her, Sam had announced his engagement and how he was leaving Greece. Strong words had been spoken, although mainly by her.

Donnas heart ached just thinking about it.

Letting her hand slide from her hair, down over her breast, Donna brought it to rest on her flat tummy. With her eyed closed tight, she hoped more than ever, it was the night Sophie had been conceived.

******

Sam was stood at the bar with Bill and Harry, who were waiting for Rosie and Tanya.

"So what have you guys got planned for this evening?" Sam asked his two new friends.

"We're waiting for the girls and going to the mainland for dinner." Answered Harry, taking a sip of his bright pink cocktail.

"Yeah, we've been told by Tanya to vacate the island tonight." Added Bill, giving Sam a knowing wink.

"Oh really?" Said Sam with a sly smile, taking a sip of his own drink.

Sam had already given the hotel staff the night off. He wanted to be completely alone with his new wife, if only for a few hours. Since their surprise wedding a few days ago, Donna had been busy with the hotel guests and catching up with the Dynamos. Tonight was their time.

"Hey, haven't you got somewhere to be?" Asked Bill noticing the time.

Sam glanced up at the clock hanging behind the bar. It was 10 minutes to 6.

"Yes I have." Answered Sam enthusiastically.

"Have a good night." Said Bill, jokingly saluting Sam. "But remember, I'll be back with the boat at 9 to take you to the mainland."

"Thanks, I'll be at the Jetty." Sam replied, turning and leaving for the beach.

******

Everything was set. Sam had prepared a romantic picnic on the beach for Donna. He laid the large blanket down on the sand and opened the champagne that had been on ice for an hour before.

Sam checked his watch as he poured out two glasses. It was 6 o'clock and Donna would be there at any moment. Placing the bottle back in the ice bucket, Sam noticed a figure walking across the sand towards him.

"Wow!" Said Sam, as Donna came closer. "You look stunning." He added, looking her up and down.

"Do you like it?" Donna asked, giving him a quick twirl.

"It's beautiful… you're beautiful." Replied Sam, stepping forward to greet her with a kiss.

"Thank you so much baby, I love it." Said Donna, kissing him back.

Sam passed Donna a glass of champagne, not once taking his eyes off her. The light of the silvery moon highlighting her flawless, radiant skin.

"To us… Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael." Said Sam, clinking glasses with his wife.

"To us." Added Donna, taking a small sip of the bubbly amber liquid.

The pair sat down on the blanket, unable to resist planting tender kisses on each others lips.

Donna looked around the secluded part of the beach, her heart beating anxiously, as she remembered 'their spot'. Sam knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I often thought about this place." He said softly, a cheeky twinkle in his eyes.

Donna bit her bottom lip seductively, "Oh me too."

It was true, even though she hardly ever came here, Donna often thought about how they had made sweet love in the sand, blocking out the aftermath of bad memories.

They both giggled.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Sam, pointing to the picnic hamper.

Donna looked deep into his eyes and leaned closer to him, breathing in his manly scent. "Only for you." She replied.

Sam didn't need to hear any more. Pulling Donna into his arms, his mouth eagerly meeting hers. She tasted so good, sensationally sweet like pure honey. He could only just stop himself taking her right then.

"I love you so much." He whispered, running his fingers through her soft, golden waves.

"I love you." Donna responded, pushing Sam back onto the blanket and slowly climbing on top to straddle him.

Pinning Sam's arms to the blanket above his head, Donna slowly yet forcefully kissed his neck, before turning her attention back to his mouth. Her tongue licking and teasing him. Sam let out a small groan, she was driving him crazy.

They continued to kiss passionately as Donna let go of his arms, allowing her to run her fingers through his hair. Sam was finally free to run his hands down her womanly curves. She shook slightly, as his touch sent what felt like, shockwaves, up and down her spine.

Sam was more aroused than ever. Donna kept him wanting, needing more.

"Make love to me baby." Pleaded Sam, between hot passionate kisses.

Donna giggled, "Not yet."

"You're a tease woman." He moaned whilst reaching around Donna's back to unzip her dress.

Her dress slipped just enough to expose her breasts. Donna's eyes closed, she let out a soft groan as Sam took her into his mouth, sucking and licking her erect nipples. Donna's hand slid down between their bodies, gently caressing her husband though his pants, before finally unzipping them to release him. Their attention was then turned back to each others mouths, as Donna got to work on Sam's shirt buttons.

"Sam?" Donna breathed still kissing his mouth, their hands everywhere.

"Hummm?" Was all Sam could reply with, his tongue forcefully probing her mouth.

Donna pulled back and looked deep into Sam's eyes. A look of trust, but most of all, need, on her face.

"Make love to me." She said gently, cocking her head to one side.

"Not yet." He whispered.

It was his turn to tease her.

Sam reached under Donna's dress and moved her underwear to the side. Plunging his fingers deep into her. She was tight, warm and wet. Donna moaned as her lower body tensed around his fingers. Sam knew he couldn't make her wait anymore, his hands moving to Donna's waist. She raised her hips and slowly allowed Sam to penetrate her. Their breathing quickened, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm. Donna's body gripping Sam's length with every deep thrust, small moans escaping her.

"I've dreamt about being here with you again, for so many years." Whispered Sam into Donnas ear.

"Oh Sammmm." Donna whispered back, pushing harder and deeper onto him.

The sea crashed against the rocks, drowning out the sound of their increasing lustful moans. Their pace quickened and they both knew they couldn't last much longer.

"Sam, I'm there." Donna howled, throwing her head back and emitting a low groan.

This gave Sam the permission he needed to release as well. His back arched, his grip tightened on Donna's hips. "Oh Donna." He whispered, closing his eyes. He was right there with her.

Donna collapsed onto Sam's bare chest, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my god." She giggled after a minute or so.

"My sentiments exactly." Sam replied, still out of breath.

Donna rolled to lie at the side of Sam, as he pulled the rest of the blanket around them. Resting her head on his chest, she looked up into the clear night sky. This evening had been perfect, but she knew Sam was leaving in an a few hours and couldn't stop a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong sweetheart?" Asked Sam after feeling the warm teardrop fall onto his skin.

Donna raised her head to look at him.

"I'm just a little sad that's all, with you going to New York tonight." She answered. "I'll miss you so much."

"Oh baby." Sam said, raising his head to kiss her on the forehead. "I'll be back before you know it." He continued, "and I'll be thinking of you every minute."

Donna smiled, she knew Sam was right. It was only for a few days and then they would be back in each others arms forever.

***

As Donna laid in the crook of Sam's arm, she gazed back up to the sky. The stars twinkling like brilliant diamonds against a black velvet backdrop. She couldn't have felt happier. They were living the dream they had both talked about all those years ago.

Sam's breathing had slowed back to its regular pace and Donna realised he had drifted off into a light sleep. Pulling his wrist towards her face, the time on his watch told her she had to wake him. Turning slightly, Donna moved her hand delicately across his chest. Sam's body twitched under her tender touch.

"Sam." Donna whispered into his ear. "Sam darling."

Sam's eyed opened as he turned his head towards his wife.

"It's after 8, you have to go soon." She added regrettably.

Pulling her closer to him, Sam kissed her forehead.

"Come on, lets go." He replied softly.

***

They adjusted their clothes and packed the blanket into the unused hamper. It was no surprise neither of them felt hungry.

Walking back towards the hotel, following the distant glowing lights, Sam held Donna's hand tight. She walked a little slower than him, not wanting to reach their destination so soon.

***

Back in the courtyard, Sam set the hamper down and kissed Donna sweetly on the lips.

"I'll be right back." He said, as he let go of her hand and ran up the stairs to their room.

Donna stood there, her body shivered slightly in the cool night air that surrounded her. Sam reappeared through the doorway, a jacket in one hand, his holdall in the other.

"Walk with me." He ushered, taking Donna by the hand once more.

As they reached the stairs leading back to the beach, Sam stopped and turned to Donna.

"I have something for you." He said placing his bag and jacket down, before pulling a small red box out of his pocket.

Donna looked down at his hands, as Sam slowly lifted the velvet lid. Inside was a shiny gold wedding ring, small diamonds running round it.

"Oh Sam." Donna whispered.

Taking it out of the box, Sam held it up, slowly rolling it round in his fingers.

"Read it." He said.

Donna held his hands steady, as she read the inscription engraved around the inside - "Finally Together Forever"She whispered, reading it out.

Tears sprang to her eyes, holding her breath, she couldn't speak anymore.

Sam took her hand and removed the simple gold band he had placed on her finger in the Chapel. Replacing it with her new ring, Sam kissed Donna's hand.

"Twenty one diamonds." He whispered. "One for every year I have loved you."

Donna looked up at Sam, tears now rolling down her face. Her heart was beating faster than ever before.

"I don't know what to say." She finally whispered, looking deep into Sam's eyes. "Other than, I love you, I love you, I love you." She finished grabbing hold of Sam's face and pulling him down towards her.

With their noses touching, Sam whispered, "I love you too darling." Before planting sweet kiss after kiss on her lips.

Sam finally broke away and glanced at his watch. Touching his wife's cheek, he didn't have to say anything. Donna knew it was time for him to go.

"I'll call you as soon as I land and I promise I'll call you so often, you'll be sick of me by the time I get back." He said smiling.

"Never." Donna replied, closing her eyes to stop her tears falling again.

Pulling her close, Sam his mouth over hers. Their tongues desperately dancing with one another.

"Bye sweetheart." Sam whispered hesitantly pulling away.

"Bye." Donna whispered back, slowly losing her grip of his hand as he picked up his belongings and turned to leave.

Sam started down the old stone steps to the beach, turning his head every few steps to see if Donna was still there.

She watched him walking away until his figure disappeared into the shadows of the night, tears blurring her vision. Donna looked down at Sam's gift, she twirled it around on her finger and repeated the engraved words that were now etched in her mind. "Finally Together Forever." She whispered one more time.

*******

A/N. Thanks for reading guys (sorry it was a bit long), hope it wasn't too boring lol. Please review. Next chapter - All Alone.. Not a very long one, but leading up to Sam's return.

Liv x


	5. Chapter 5

N/B. Here it is guys, chapter 5. Sorry if it's a bit long, but I wanted to add a part about Donnas thoughts. Sorry again if you find it a little boring.. But don't give up on me just yet, plenty more to come and of course the next chapter, Sam's back! Yay, the Honeymoon continues! Lol.

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and messages, they really do mean so much and of course keep me writing lol.

Love to you all, enjoy! Liv x

******

Chapter 5 All Alone

******

Donna stood frozen to the spot where Sam had just left her. She tightly wrapped her arms around herself, as an icy shiver ran down her spine. Only a few minutes had passed, but to her, it already seemed like hours. With her red rimmed eyes stinging from crying, Donna clasped her hands over her chest. A dull sinking pain snaking around her heart - He had done it again, Sam had taken her heart. Donna hated feeling like this, as she knew full well, she was being silly - It wasn't like last time, _this time, _Sam would be back for good.

Stiffening her back, Donna shook her head in disbelief as she thought back to how her life had been right before Sam come back into it. Yet again he had turned her world upside down. She never thought she'd be able to trust another man again, let alone fall instantly back in love with the one that had made her so bitter in the first place. Now with Sam not by her side, Donna realised she really _did _need the love and support of a good man…

_Before this, Donna had always considered herself a strong independent woman. A woman who could take care of her own responsibilities; a business, a child and most of all, her emotions._

_To outsiders, this must have seemed almost strange. She must have come across as a hard nosed character, unable to let any man get close to her. Deep down, Donna knew she couldn't back then. She had done once, over 20 years ago and look where it had gotten her; alone, broken hearted and pregnant._

_Ever since that day she called her Mother to inform her of her pregnancy, Donna's life had taken a different turn, a road she had to walk, unsupported. The phone call had been far from pleasant, her Mother's disappointed tone scorched into her mind forever. She had simply offered her daughter an ultimatum; get rid of it or don't even bother coming home. No more words were uttered. Donnas mind had already been set. It was the last time she ever spoke to her Mother and the day the new self-reliant Donna had been born. For the past twenty years, Donna had lived religiously following this unwritten rule. She didn't need anyone and certainly not a man, to look after her. From the minute Sophie entered the world, Donna had been immensely protective of her. She would never, ever let anyone tear Sophie's world apart, breaking her heart, like hers had been all those years ago. _

_Seeing Sam again, along with Bill and Harry, Donna had felt those underlying, well buried feelings stir in the pit of her stomach. She thought she had done well pushing them aside to concentrate on Sophie and her imminent marriage to Sky, but how wrong she had been. Donna had felt angry more than anything. As far as she was concerned, Sam had made his decision 21 years ago._

_It wasn't until her encounter with him before Sophie's wedding, below the Chapel, that Donnas true feelings escaped her. With her defences down, she had finally made her feelings known. She'd finally felt free. Afterwards, inside the Chapel, when Sam announced he had never stopped loving her, she couldn't believe it. She had felt something reignite in her heart, something she hadn't felt for so many years. As it slowly sank in, she realised he was still hers after all that time…_

Donnas thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices. Rosie and Tanya were walking back along the beach towards the hotel. She really didn't want them to see her like this, so quickly turning, Donna ran across the courtyard towards her room. Reaching the reception desk, she looked across to Sophie's room… Opening the door, Donna sighed, wishing her daughter was stood there in front of her. Walking over to Sophie's bed, Donna climbed on and curled up in the middle of it. Pulling the pillow close to her chest, she breathed in her baby's sweet scent that still lingered on the soft cotton. Closing her eyes, Donna let the tears silently flow.

******

"Where do you think Donna is?" Rosie asked as she and Tanya reached the courtyard.

"Dunno, maybe the bar?" Replied Tanya, already well intoxicated, swaying from side to side.

Rosie stood with her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at her friend disapprovingly.

"You heard what Sam said when he boarded Bill's boat," said Rosie, "he asked us to look after her."

"Well then, let's check her room." Said Tanya staggering across the courtyard.

Walking through the reception doorway, Rosie climbed the stairs to check Donna's room. Tanya on the other hand, had caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh dear." She whispered, pulling the skin taut around her eyes. "Time for another fix up." She continued, not best pleased with her reflection.

"She's not up here Tan." Called Rosie, looking down the stairs at her friend.

Tanya turned her head to look up at Rosie and noticed that Sophie's bedroom door was open.

"Pssss." She hissed, pointing this out to her with a nod of her head.

Rosie came back down the stairs and followed Tanya to the room.

"Donna." They whispered, as Rosie flicked the light on.

Seeing Donna lying motionless, the pair knew she was awake, as she let out a quiet sob. Tanya and Rosie looked at each other and instinctively knew what to do. They approached the bed and climbed up to lay at either side of their anguished best friend. Hugging her close for a few minutes, Rosie was the first to break the silence.

"He'll be back before you now It."

"I know." Donna finally responded in a whisper.

Donna felt so much better now her two best friends were here with her. Her mouth slowly curling at the sides, she smiled. She'd been apart from Sam for so many years, 5 more days shouldn't be too hard with them around to distract her. With a deep breath, she cleared her thoughts.

"C'mon." Donna sighed, giving Tanya's bottom a slap, "Let's go get a drink."

"Oh thank god!" Tanya quickly replied, sliding off the edge of the bed and landing on the floor with a bump. "I thought you'd _never _ask." She added, her voice muffled against the side of the bedclothes.

Donna and Rosie burst out laughing at their friend, picking her up off the floor and heading out to the bar.

******

Donna was awoken from her sleep by the loud ringing of the telephone on her nightstand. Sitting bolt upright, she looked at the time before leaning over to answer it. It was just after 7am, which could only mean one thing.

"Hello." She said clearing her throat.

"Good morning sexy." Came the slow, alluring reply.

Donna giggled, gently biting her bottom lip. Just the sound of his smooth, suggestive voice made her weak at the knees.

"Good morning baby." She replied smiling to herself. "How was your flight?"

"Lonely." Sam replied.

"Awww poor baby." Donna giggled, "So where are you? What you got planned for today?"

"I'm in the apartment before I head out for a few meetings later on and … dinner with my boys." Answered Sam, his voice trailing off.

Donna's heart sank a little, as she could tell by the tone in Sam's voice, he was worried about seeing his sons.

"It will be fine sweetheart." Said Donna trying to reassure him.

"I'm sure it will." He replied.

After a slight pause, Sam asked, "So what are you wearing?" His soft seductive tone returning.

"SAM!" Shrieked Donna laughing. "That would be telling." She whispered sexily. "Use your imagination darling."

"Hummm." Came the reply.

"Sam Carmichael, you're a very bad man!" Said Donna, unable to control her giggling.

"That's why you love me baby." Laughed Sam.

Oh I do, I do." Donna whispered, running her hand over his side of the bed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too darling and I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." He sighed.

"I can't wait." Whispered Donna, tears forming in her eyes. "Will you call me tonight and tell me how it went with Ben and Zack?"

"I will." He replied. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too." She whispered, wiping away a stray tear. "Bye."

"Bye babe." Sam said, hanging up the phone.

Donna replaced the receiver and shuffled back down in her bed. Only a few more days, she thought and then Sam would be back in here with her.

******

Keeping herself busy with daily chores, Donna sat her desk looking over the hotel books. Since she had become Mrs. Sam Carmichael, Donna had neglected her duties in favour of spending as much time as possible with her new husband; talking, laughing and of course, making love.

Donna smiled sweetly, as she thought back to the previous evening on the beach with Sam. It had been so romantic, so sensual. It had made her feel so alive again.

The phone on her desk rang, snapping Donna out of her daydream. Placing her reading glasses down on a pile of letters, she reached to answer it.

"Villa Donna." She answered.

"Mom?" Came a familiar voice.

"SOPH!" Donna screamed, "How are you baby?"

Donna's face lit up. It was so good to hear her daughters voice.

"I'm okay mom, how are you and Sam?" Sophie asked, not sounding like her usual joyful self.

Donna could sense something wasn't right. Ever since Sophie was a small child, Donna's motherly instinct could always detect when something was troubling her daughter.

She didn't even answer Sophie's question, before firing back with her own.

"What is it Sophie? What's wrong?" Donna asked, her heart thudding hard in her chest.

"Erm, nothing, I'm fine." Sophie quietly answered.

Donna knew in her heart she wasn't fine. She was holding something back from her.

"Where's Sky? Are you both okay? Where are you?" She asked, not even waiting for answers in between questions.

"Where in London and I'm fine mom, I'm just tired." Sophie replied, trying to put her mom's mind at rest.

"You sure darling?" Donna asked once again, not quite believing her daughters excuse.

"Perfectly sure." She answered.

**A beeping sound came over the phone**

"My money's running out." Said Sophie quickly, "I'll call you soon, love you mom."

**The line went dead**

Donna's mind was racing again. There was something wrong with Sophie, she knew it. Why didn't her baby girl want to tell her what was going on? Maybe she had been arguing with Sky? Or maybe, she was just tired like she said? Donna couldn't quite put her finger on it.

*******

As Donna leant back on her chair, peering across the courtyard, she saw Rosie walking towards the reception.

"Hey." Said Rosie, walking through the open doorway.

"Hey you." Replied Donna, forcing a smile.

Rosie placed a bowl of salad on the desk in front of Donna.

"Tan and I figured you must be hungry seeing as you skipped breakfast." Rosie said giving her friend a smile.

"That's very sweet of you, but I'm not very hungry at the moment." Donna replied, putting her glasses back on. "Besides, I'm far too busy to stop and eat." She continued, reaching for another pile of unopened mail.

Rosie knew something was playing on her friends mind. Donna always threw herself into work to cover up her problems.

"What is it Don? And don't you dare say nothing." She said, placing her hands on the desk and leaning in towards Donna.

A deep sigh escaped Donna… "It's Sophie… I think she's in trouble."

******

After hearing Donna's version of Sophie's phone conversation, Rosie managed to put her friends mind at rest for a while and persuaded her to eat something.

"Donna, just look at how close you and Sophie are… If something was wrong, she would have told you honey." Rosie said with a reassuring smile.

Donna thought hard about that - Her and Sophie told each other practically everything.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Donna sighed "And thanks for lunch."

"You're welcome." Said Rosie, turning to leave. "Oh by the way, me and Tanya are going for a sail around the island with Bill and Harry… wanna come?"

"I'd love to, but I need to finish up here before Sam gets back. I've got a feeling we'll have quiet a bit of catching up to do." Answered Donna with a cheek grin. "You go have fun."

Rosie chuckled "Oh god help him!"

With a little wink, she turned and left, heading for the beach to join the others.

******

The sun had set over the island of Kalokairi, as Donna finally finished her work. Her two best friends were still off exploring with Bill and Harry. She was quite happy knowing that they were having fun, as it meant she could shower and have an early night - something Donna hadn't been able to do since her friends arrived on the island less than a week ago.

She laughed, remembering what it used to be like off touring with the Dynamos. "Pretty wild times." She whispered to herself.

Wrapped in a towel, still damp from her shower, Donna sat at her dressing table. Reaching for the hairdryer, her eye caught sight of a baby picture of Sophie. Donna picked it up, gently stroking her finger over Sophie's little face.

"Oh sweetheart, I miss you." She whispered to herself, giving the photograph a kiss.

Lost in thought once more, Donna couldn't stop her mind wandering back to Sophie's phone call earlier that day - Rosie's right, she finally convinced herself, Soph would have told her if something had been wrong.

The phone on the nightstand rang again for the third time today. Donna placed the photo back on her mirror and walked over to answer the phone, picking up various items of clothing off the floor on the way.

"Hello." She whispered sexily, knowing full well it would be her husband on the line.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Came Sam's reply.

"I'm good… just had a shower and I'm about to climb into bed all alone." Donna answered, pulling a sad face. "How did you get on with the boys?"

"Ermm yeah, okay I think… of course they were a tad shocked, but they're big boys, they'll be alright." Sam replied.

"Oh that's good to hear, I can't wait to meet them." She said, now laying on her bed combing her hair.

"I'll fill you in with all the details when I get back." Sam said… "Speaking of which…" His voice trailed off.

"What?" Donna asked in a disappointed tone. Her heart sank, as she was sure Sam was about to tell her he had to stay longer in New York.

Sam giggled softly. "I'm coming home baby."

Donna sat upright on the bed. A huge beam on her face.

"When?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm catching the next fight out of here…I've missed you so much baby." He said.

"I've missed you too darling." Donna whispered.

"I'll call you tomorrow when I arrive on the mainland… sweet dreams." Said Sam, blowing her a kiss down the phone.

"Okay, bye baby." Replied Donna, putting the phone down.

She was so happy. Her gorgeous Sam was coming home for good. An exhausted Donna slipped down onto Sam's side of the bed. Still wrapped in her towel, her hair still wet, she fell almost instantly into a deep contented sleep.

******

A knock on the bedroom door awoke Donna from her deep sleep. Rubbing her eyes and pulling her towel back around her, she sat up.

"Come in." She croaked.

The door opened and in walked Rosie and Tanya.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Said Rosie with a big smile.

"Morning girls." Donna replied with an even bigger smile on her face.

"You're in a good mood this morning." Tanya commented, sitting on the edge of Donna's bed.

"Sam's coming home today." Said Donna excitedly. "He called last night to say he'd finished in New York."

"Awww that's great news Don." Rosie said, joining her friends on the bed.

Tanya started laughing. "I remember when my second husband used to return from business trips… we'd be at it like.."

"Ewww, enough." Rosie cut in, not letting her friend finish her sentence.

All three friends laughed.

"Anyway," Said Rosie, rolling her eyes at Tanya, before turning to face Donna "We've come to say goodbye."

"WHAT?" Shrieked Donna.

"It's been five days Don, we've both got flights to catch this afternoon." Answered Tanya, with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, back to reality." Added Rosie.

"Oh my god, I can't believe your stay has gone so fast." Donna said, cupping both their faces in her hands.

"I know, but we promise we'll be back soon, we love it here." Replied Rosie, taking Donna's hand.

"You better." Donna said, leaning forward to hug her two friends. "I'll miss you."

The three Dynamos hugged silently for a minute, reflecting on their eventful past few days.

"Come on." Said Rosie "The guys want to say goodbye too." She continued, standing up and giving Donna a peck on the head.

"Okay, give me a minute to get ready and I'll meet you by the beach bar in a bit." Replied Donna, wiping away a stray tear.

"Now that's a plan." Piped up Tanya, before standing and leaving with Rosie.

******

Donna got washed and dressed. Pulling on a pretty, white knee length sun dress and her gold flat gladiator sandals. Clipping her hair up away from her face, she looked in the mirror and sighed. Her two best friends in the whole world were leaving. It was true, they did drive her a little nuts at times, but she loved them with all her heart.

"Lets go Sheridan." She whispered to herself before leaving her room.

Walking out into the brilliant sunshine, Donna's heart fluttered as she thought about Sams return.

"Oh Pepper." Donna called, as she noticed him walking across the courtyard with his arms full of fresh produce. "Sam's coming home today, could you please ask the housekeeper to prepare something nice for dinner?"

"Would that be to eat in or take out?" Pepper asked, cheekily motioning up towards Donna's with his eyes.

"Thank you Pepper." She answered, shooting him a look as if to say one more word from you and that's it.

Pepper laughed and carried on towards the kitchen, while she headed in the other direction to meet her friends. She smiled to herself, Pepper was cheeky, but he had practically grown up here and really, she loved him like a son.

******

Donna bid an emotional goodbye to Harry and Bill before they set off across the beach to Bill's boat. They had both promised to return to the island for a holiday in a few months time and catch up with their new found friends.

The three Dynamos stood in a tight embrace.

"I'll call you from LA." Whispered Tanya, breaking away to pick up her holdall.

"You better lady, I'll need regular updates on the search for husband number four." Donna laughed.

Rosie hugged Donna one last time. "Take it easy Don, I'll see you soon." She said, also bending down to grab her bag.

"I LOVE YOU GIRLS!" Donna shouted, blowing them a kiss as they walked away towards Bill's boat.

The two friends turned to wave, as Donna watched them board the boat and set sail for the mainland. She sat down on the soft warm sand, closed her eyes and turned her face towards the hot sun. Feeling totally relaxed for a few minutes, her peace was broken by the sound of someone calling her name. Donna turned her head to see Eddie running down the old stone steps.

"DONNA!" He shouted as he reached the bottom. "SAM CALLED, HE'S ON THE MAINLAND WAITING FOR THE FERRY." He continued shouting, a little out of breath.

"THANKS." She shouted back, jumping up from the sand.

Her heart pounded hard, as she ran across the beach and up the stairs. Grabbing the jeep keys from her desk she smiled. She was going to get her husband.

*******

A/N.. Sorry it was a long one.. But please, please, please review.. Next chapter coming v soon.


	6. Chapter 6

N/B. Hey all! Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. They are very much appreciated. Please note, more adult themes (cold shower maybe required)… Sam's coming home after all! Lol. Hope you like it, enjoy!

******

Chapter 6 Welcome Home

******

Standing on the jetty, Donna peered out to sea, catching sight of the ferry coming in from the mainland. Suddenly, the butterflies now residing in her stomach, started their merry dance once more. She felt just like a teenager again, giggling with anticipation of what was going to happen when she saw Sam…

As the boat docked and a few locals disembarked, Donna spotted her hansom husband. He stepped onto the old wooden jetty, dropped his bag and held his arms out towards her. Running as fast as she could, Donna jumped into Sam's strong embrace. Lifting her off the ground, holding her as tight as he could, Sam slid his wife slowly down against his body, until their lips met. Completely taken over by the moment, tongues exploring each others mouths wildly, they didn't care who might be looking. Donna gently cupped Sam's face in her hands and slowly broke away from their kiss, looking deep into his eyes.

"I've missed you darling." She whispered, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Not as much as I've missed you Mrs. Carmichael." Sam replied, kissing her back.

"Oh yeah?" Donna asked, with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah." Sam replied. " Take me home baby and I'll gladly show you just how much."

Donna giggled as Sam gave her a little tap on the backside. Picking up his bag and walking to the jeep, Sam draped his arm over Donna's shoulder, as she help on to him as tight as she could.

***

The drive back up to the villa was agonising for Donna. Sam slid right across next to her, slowly placing soft kisses on her neck and whispering into her ear, exactly what he wanted to do to her once back home.

"Oh my god, Sam stop!" Donna pleaded with him, more aroused than ever and trying to keep her eye on the narrow, winding road ahead.

Sam paused briefly, but after a few seconds, a sly smile spread across his face. He leant back over to kiss Donna's neck once more. This time he placed his hand on her knee and with every kiss, he traced imaginary circles up her inner thigh. His hand moving so slowly up her dress, teasing her inch by inch.

"Are you trying to kill us?" She laughed, grabbing his hand before he slid it any further upwards.

Sam laughed. "I can't help it if I find you so incredibly sexy in that dress honey."

"You just wait until I get you home Mr. Carmichael." Giggled Donna.

"Oh, is that a threat?" Asked Sam laughing.

"No, it's a promise." She replied, giving him a naughty wink.

***

The jeep came to a sharp stop outside the entrance to the villa. Sam and Donna climbed out the drivers side, never once taking their eyes off one another.

"WELCOME HOME SAM!" Shouted Pepper, walking through the stone archway.

"Thanks, it's good to be home." Replied Sam, smiling at Donna.

"Can you take Sam's bag up to our room please Pepper?" Donna asked, taking hold of Sam's hand.

"Sure thing." Said Pepper, taking the holdall out the back of the jeep and running back to the villa at the top of the hill.

As they reached the archway, Sam stopped, making sure Pepper was out of sight, he grabbed Donna and pinned her against the cold, rough stone. Kissing her slowly on the lips, before moving quickly to her neck, Donna let a soft moan. His soft lips causing goosebumps to prickle up on her skin.

"I want you Donna." He whispered desperately in her ear.

Donna giggled. God knows she wanted it just as much as him. With their kisses becoming harder and deeper, Donna raised her leg slowly up against the outside of Sams, bringing it to rest on his hip. He moaned, as he felt her press harder against him. Running his hand gently along Donnas raised leg, Sam's hand moved slightly under her white dress, grabbing hold of her rear. He stopped and broke away from their passionate kiss, staring into Donna's eyes.

"No panties?" He asked, raising his eyebrows with a sexy smile.

Donna laughed, as she suddenly broke free from Sam's embrace. Giving him an alluring _`come and get it'_ wink, she took off running up the steps towards the villa.

"YOU LITTLE MINX!" Sam shouted, taking off after her as fast as he could.

****

Slamming the bedroom door shut behind them, Donna pushed Sam up hard against it. Tearing franticly at his black shirt, buttons flying off in different directions, she kissed him hard. Sam responded with equal force, his tongue fighting with hers, he lifted her up to his waist. Wrapping her legs tight around him, Donna ran her fingers roughly through his hair. Neither of them said a word, as Sam slowly carried her over to the bed. With their lips never losing contact, he sat her down on the edge.

Finally breaking apart, Sam gently peeled Donnas dress off over her head, throwing it to the floor beside the bed. A now totally naked Donna laid back onto the sheets, as Sam moved closer to raise her leg up onto his shoulder. She moaned quietly as Sam started to slowly, yet purposely kiss his way up her leg. Beginning at her calf and moving up until he had reached her inner thigh. With his tongue concentrating on one spot, he teasingly kissed and licked until, with hearing a moan of his name, he knew Donna couldn't take anymore.

Donna grabbed his hair, arched her back against the bed and groaned with pleasure, as Sam finally reached his intended destination. Sam's lips and tongue stimulated every sensitive part of her until after a few minutes, Donna moaned even louder. Her body shuddering under his movements as she climaxed.

A satisfied smile on her face, Donna could feel Sam's hungry kisses, once more moving up her body. As he reached her tummy, planting small, wet kisses on her skin, Donna pushed his shirt off his broad shoulders. She knew it was her turn to please him.

Cupping her pert breasts in his hands, Sam took each one into his mouth in turn, licking and teasing her once more. Moving further up her body, Sam paused, as they looked into each others eyes. Donna slid her hands down between their hot, sweaty bodies, seeking out the button and zipper on his jeans. Sam placed his hand under the small of her back, to pull her even closer whilst smothering her with fast, passionate kisses. Donna could _feel _exactly how much Sam wanted her, as she forcefully pushed his jeans and underwear down with her feet.

Wrapping her legs around his hips, Donna took a sharp breath and threw her head back, as Sam entered her hard. Digging her nails into Sam's back, Donna moaned loudly as he moved in and out of her faster, harder, deeper. With Sam kissing her neck with force, Donna could feel the now familiar pulsing tingle of an orgasm about to erupt within her. As Sam felt every muscle in Donna's lower body, tense and tighten around his manhood, he knew it was his cue to give her exactly what they both wanted.

They both groaned deeply, as they reached their climax simultaneously. Their breathing hard and fast, Sam kissed Donna sweetly on the lips before rolling off to the side of her. Donna turned to cuddle up against him, running her hand gently over his manly chest.

"Welcome home baby." She giggled, raising her head to face him.

Sam smiled at his wife. "I told you I missed you darling." He said, kissing her forehead.

They both laughed as Donna pulled the sheets around them and cuddled in even closer to his warm body. Within a few minutes, both Donna and Sam had drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

******

Donna was pleasantly woken up a few hours later, by Sam planting tender kisses on her tummy.

"Wake up beautiful." He whispered in between kisses.

Donna giggled, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm awake, I'm awake. How could I sleep through that?" She said looking over at the clock on the nightstand.

"Have you got somewhere to be sweetheart?" Said Sam jokingly, as he continued kissing up her body towards her breasts.

"It's after six Sam, we've been up here for hours." Giggled Donna, closing her eyes, as her body jolted slightly under his soft lips.

"So?" He replied, moving up the bed to concentrate on her neck with his increasing kisses.

"Well, I've asked the housekeeper to prepare us something to eat." Replied Donna, pulling Sam's head up to kiss his lips.

"I'm not hungry." Sam whispered, as his tongue flicked teasingly around the entrance of her mouth.

"Well I am." Donna giggled, giving him one last lingering kiss.

"Donna, where are you going woman?" Asked Sam, as she rolled away from him, slipping out of bed.

"I'm going to go down to the kitchen and bring us some dinner up." She replied, pulling on a pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts. "Why don't you have a cold shower and I'll be back soon."

Donna blew a kiss at her husband, before slipping out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. Sam groaned to himself, as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

****

Donna returned a short while later. Placing the large tray on her dressing table, a sly smile spread across her face. As she followed the sound of running water towards the bathroom, Donna pulled the t-shirt off whilst slipping the shorts down and stepping out of them. Pushing the door ajar, she stood for a few seconds, admiring Sam's naked out line through the shower curtain. Quietly getting in behind him, Donna let her hands wander down his back. Sam jumped, before turning to face his wife with a huge smile.

"I knew you couldn't resist me for too long." He beamed, cupping her face in his hands and placing a soft kiss on her eager lips.

Donna smiled sexily, eyeing him up and down before running her hands slowly down his wet, soapy chest.

"I love you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his back, whilst leaning closer to tease his nipples with her mouth.

"I love you too." Sam replied, gently running his fingers through her now soaked hair.

She looked deep into Sam's eyes, as she placed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a kiss. Hot, powerful kisses, their tongues driving each other wild with excitement, under the warm running water. Sam lifted Donna up to straddle his waist, as he pushed her up against the wall of the shower. Gently entering her whilst kissing every inch of her neck, Sam made sweet love to his wife… _My god, how I've missed this woman_, he thought.

******

After getting dressed, Sam carried their evening meal out to the table on the balcony. Donna soon joined him and they sat down to eat. Finally a chance to discuss his trip to New York.

"You're so beautiful Mrs. Carmichael." Sam whispered, entwining his fingers around Donna's.

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Carmichael." She giggled, taking a bite of bread.

"Those few days away from you were torture." Added Sam. " I'm never leaving you again baby."

Donna smiled lovingly at him. She didn't have to say anything, as her eyes told Sam she felt exactly the same way.

"So how did it go over there?" Donna asked, slowly feeding Sam a forkful of flaky white fish.

"Good I suppose." He replied, washing the food down with a sip of chilled white wine. "The apartment's on the market and is in the process of being packed up by my P.A and I've managed to sign most of my accounts over to my CEO."

"And your sons?" Donna enquired, trying to make eye contact with her husband.

Sam paused to take another sip of wine, before looking up at Donna. She instinctively knew something was playing on Sam's mind, she could see it in his eyes.

"Ben was really happy for us…" He paused. "Zack on the other hand, was quite upset."

"Oh?" Donna asked quietly, looking down at her plate, with her heart slowly sinking.

Sam took Donna's hand once more, sensing her disappointment that things hadn't gone so smoothly for him.

"He's the youngest, you know, he's still close to his mother… I think deep down he's always thought that Lorraine and I would eventually get back together." Sam answered, squeezing Donna's hand, causing her to look up at him.

Seeing a single tear rolling down her cheek, Sam raised his hand to gently wipe it away.

"That was NEVER going to happen." Said Sam, now cupping her face and leaning forward to place a sweet kiss on her soft lips.

Donna forced a smile, gently placing her hand over Sam's on her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered, as another tear escaped her.

"And I love you too…so much it hurts." Sam whispered back, stroking her cheekbone softly.

After a long pause, Sam wiped his mouth with his napkin and took hold of Donna's hand across the table.

"Donna, I wanted to ask you first…" He said, "But I want to invite the boys over here in a few weeks. I want you to meet them." Sam continued, looking into her eyes.

"Oh Sam…" Donna quickly replied. " You don't have to ask my permission. This is your home too and besides, your sons are a part of my life now as well. I'd love to meet them." She added, lifting Sam's hand to gently kiss it.

Sam smiled sweetly at his wife.

"Donna Carmichael, have I ever told you how perfect you are?" He asked, kissing her hand in return.

"Not enough." She whispered, giggling at him.

They both laughed, before finishing their meal in silence.

***

"So what's been happening around here?" Asked Sam, pouring out the last of the wine into their glasses.

"Oh you know, the usual, work, work, work." Donna replied laughing. "Rosie and Tanya left, along with Bill and Harry." She continued, taking a sip of her drink.

A sad expression came across Donna's face, as she also remembered her phone call from Sophie.

"Yeah, Bill said they were taking off yesterday." Sam replied nodding. "I saw them at the dock on the mainland when I was waiting for the ferry."

"Sophie called yesterday." Said Donna, not even taking in anything Sam had just said.

"Oh great, how is she?" Sam asked smiling.

Donna didn't respond straight away. She peered up towards the night sky, trying hard to stop the tears flowing once again. She swallowed hard.

"What is it Donna? Is she okay?" A concerned Sam asked, grabbing her face to make her look at him.

"I don't know Sam." Donna answered, looking into his eyes.

"What did she say?" Asked Sam, taking her hand.

Donna told Sam about her and Sophie's brief telephone conversation. He sat and listened as Donna spoke about her concerns for her daughter and quite possibly, his daughter.

"Donna." He said softly, once she'd finished. "Sophie's a big girl… She probably was just tired from travelling." He continued, stroking her hand in a reassuring manner.

Donna thought hard for a few seconds, before smiling at her husband. _I'm sure he's right, _she thought to herself.

Standing up from the table, Sam turned to walk through the balcony door. Turning around, he paused to look back at Donna.

"Come to bed." He whispered sexily, grinning at his wife.

She looked up at Sam and smiled back. He didn't have to ask her twice. Donna stood, placing the napkin from her lap onto the table and slowly followed him back into the bedroom.

A/N. Thanks for reading guys… hope the love scenes weren't too smutty ;-p lol.

Please, please, please review and let me know what you think… good or bad!

Take care, Liv x

P.s. Next chapter coming v soon.


	7. Chapter 7

N/B. Once again, thank you all for the great reviews… They do honestly keep me writing. I already have plenty of ideas written down, so there should be quite a bit more to come. Please keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy, Liv x

*******

Chapter 7 Trouble?

*******

Sitting on the balcony under the glorious midday sun, Sam placed the business file he was reading, down on the table. Looking at his watch, he sighed. He had only been working for an hour, but he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than his thoughts. Sam's mind was cast back to the evening in New York, with his two sons…

_Like he had told Donna, Ben had been really pleased for him, even saying he couldn't wait to meet the woman who had made his old man so happy. That had brought the biggest smile to Sam's face, until he looked across the table at Zack. His younger son had sat there expressionless for a few moments, before asking his dad why he hadn't told them of his plans to re-marry. _

_Sam couldn't answer. How could he? He had gone back to Greece not knowing what to expect. He didn't even know if Donna had been married or involved with someone. All he knew was, he had to follow his heart. The truth was, he had never stopped loving Donna and when he had received the invitation to her daughters wedding, he took it as a sign that she wanted to see him again. Never in a million years, did Sam think she would still be in love with him, let alone become his wife so quickly._

_Zack had stared coldly at Sam, waiting for an answer. After a minute, all Sam could say was, that he loved Donna with all his heart and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Zack had stood up and walked out of the restaurant, quickly followed by Sam. Grabbing his son's arm, Sam had told him to be a man and speak his mind…and that's exactly what Zack did. There were harsh words spoken, mainly about Lorraine being the only mother he needed and not some gold-digger that had married his dad on the spur of moment. Sam had done well to restrain himself from telling his son a few home truths about his so called perfect mother. He decided it wasn't the time nor the place to do so. After the argument, came the tears. The reality, that his mom and dad were never going to be getting back together, had finally hit Zack. Sam had hugged his boy and simply asked him to hold his judgement on Donna, until he had met her for himself. Seeing how important it was to his father and out of respect, Zack finally agreed. _

_Sam had walked back to his apartment alone, a feeling of relief washed over him. He had hated the thought of his son being upset, but Sam couldn't help the way he felt about Donna. She was his wife, his soul mate and the only woman who had ever had his heart completely. He had lost her once, he certainly wouldn't let it happen again. Sam had told himself, that as soon as Zack met Donna, he would see her for exactly what she was - a beautiful, intelligent, loving woman. It would be okay, he had reassured himself._

Sam was brought out of his deep thoughts, by the sound of Donna singing to herself, as she crossed the courtyard with an armful of washing. He smiled to himself, even the sound of Donna's sweet voice, made all sorts of feelings stir in the pit of his stomach. Standing to lean over the balcony, Sam watched as she disappeared into the laundry room.

***

Donna was bent over loading the washing machine, with her back to the door, when she was suddenly aware of someone watching her. Spinning round, she found Sam leaning against the doorframe, hands in pockets and smiling cheekily.

"What are you doing?" She asked giggling.

"Oh, just admiring the view darling." Sam replied, raising his eyebrows at her.

Donna smiled and rolled her eyes at him, before turning her back to fold some sheets.

"I thought you were working today?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Oh I was, but I suddenly got distracted by a beautiful goddess with the voice of an angel." Sam answered, walking over to her.

"Ohhhh." Donna giggled, as Sam pulled her close to him from behind.

Snaking his arm tight around her waist, Sam used his free hand to gently move Donna's golden hair to the side.

"Sammmm." Donna moaned quietly, as he placed soft, tempting kisses all over her neck. "Some of us _have_ got work to do." She added, closing her eyes as she felt her heart melting away, with every delicate touch of his lips.

"I'll help you." He said, breaking from their embrace to turn and close the door.

Donna shook her head laughing, as she folded another sheet. Sam took hold of her once more, turning her around to face him this time. Looking deep into Donna's eyes, he tenderly kissed her perfect lips, teasing them ever so slowly with the tip of his tongue.

"Right," Said Sam, quickly pulling away from her. "What do you want me to help you with first?"

Donna stood there in disbelief. Looking at Sam, her mouth dropped open. He had purposely come to find her, to distract her from her chores and now it had worked, he was trying to play hard to get.

"You better be joking Carmichael." Said Donna, slowly shaking her head at him.

"No, you're busy. If there's nothing for me to do, then I should leave you to it." Sam replied grinning.

"I don't think so baby." Said Donna, walking over to throw her arms around his neck. "I think I can find you something to do."

Bringing her mouth up to meet his, Donna forcefully kissed him. Her tongue sliding deeper into his mouth than ever before. She wanted him, she needed him. Sam knew his plan had worked, as he slowly undid the top buttons of Donna's dress, button by button. He moaned softly, as Donna turned her attention to his neck, whilst whispering her naughty thoughts into his ear.

"You're a bad influence Mrs. Carmichael." Sam whispered, gently moving her backwards to rest against a pile of laundry.

Their kisses soon became faster and more urgent, as Sam's hands wandered down Donna's neck, towards the unbuttoned dress. Slipping it slowly off one shoulder, Sam's attention left Donna's mouth. He kissed his way teasingly down her neck, along her collarbone and finally to her breast. Running her hands through Sam's hair, Donna had to bite down hard on her lip to stop herself moaning too loudly. As he took her erect nipple into his mouth, sucking and caressing it with his tongue, Donna pushed herself harder against his evidently aroused body. Sam wanted her so badly and he could feel Donna wanted him just as much. Pulling his head up towards hers, Donna kissed his lips, plunging her tongue into his warm inviting mouth.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispered in between kisses.

"I love you." Sam whispered back, sliding his hands around her waist and down to her rear.

"SAM?" Someone shouted from the courtyard.

The pair instantly broke apart from each other, laughing quietly as Donna struggled to rearrange her dress.

The laundry room door opened as Sam walked towards it. Pepper stood in the doorway, surveying the scene in front of him. He glanced over Sam's shoulder to see Donna buttoning up the front of her dress. He smirked at the sight of the pairs flushed complexions, before remembering why he had come to find Sam.

"Sam, you have a phone call." Said Pepper, motioning towards the reception with his thumb.

"Thanks." Sam replied, walking out the door past him and turning his head to flash a cheeky smile at a flustered Donna.

Pepper just stood there grinning at Donna for a few seconds.

"Kinda brings a new meaning to the words 'dirty laundry' huh Donna?" Giggled Pepper, giving his boss a little wink.

Donna managed to contain a giggle, while shooting Pepper a stern look of authority.

"Isn't there a delivery down at the dock you should be collecting?" She asked, picking up a couple of fallen sheets from the floor.

"Erm yeah." He replied, still giggling at what he'd interrupted.

"Well, don't just stand there Pepper…MOVE YOUR ASS!" Barked Donna, walking through the door, out into the courtyard.

Pepper ran off down the steps. "BACK SOON!" He shouted over his shoulder, still laughing.

Donna walked towards the reception and finally let out a little giggle. Her and Sam had been just seconds away from being _completely _caught in the act by Pepper. She knew they had to be more careful in future, but she just couldn't help herself when Sam was around. He only had to look at her with one of his sexy smiles and she wanted to rip his clothes off.

***

Sam was on the phone, stood next to the desk in the reception and looked a little uneasy as Donna walked in. Sitting at her desk, she watched him as he wrote something down on a piece of paper. He wasn't speaking, but Donna could tell whoever was on the other end, was. She kept quiet as she looked through the hotel diary, noticing she had a booking for four guests arriving in a weeks time. _At least things are picking up, _she thought to herself.

"Okay, I'll sort it out now." Sam finally said down the phone. "Take care, bye."

Hearing Sam had finished his call, Donna looked up at him and took off her reading glasses. Sam was already in the process of making another call.

"Hi Jack, it's Sam Carmichael." He paused. "I'm great thanks. Listen, I need you to transfer some money for me."

The was a long pause. Donna looked at him, with a confused expression on her face. Sam looked down at her with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, two thousand dollars sent to the head branch of the Paris National Bank." Sam continued. "The recipients name is Sophie Sheridan."

Donna looked up at Sam in shock. Her heart began to thud hard in her chest.

"What's going on Sam?" She asked, standing up to move to the side of him.

"Thanks Jack, take care…bye." Said Sam finishing the call and replacing the receiver.

"Sam, please answer me. What's going on? Why are you sending money to Sophie?" Donna pleaded.

Smiling, Sam took Donna's hand. "Sophie's coming home." He said calmly.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked. "Why, what's happened?"

"I don't know the full details sweetheart." Answered Sam. "But Sophie called and asked me if she could borrow some money for a fight home."

Donna shook her head, as tears welled up in her eyes. She knew deep down, there _had_ been something wrong with Sophie when she called the other day.

"Well obviously she's in Paris, but where's Sky?" Asked Donna, wiping her tears away with her hand.

"She didn't mention him darling. All she managed to tell me before her money ran out, was the name of the bank she needed the money wired to and that she would be home as soon as possible." Sam answered, taking a now physically shaking Donna into his arms.

"Oh Sam, what's happened?" She wept into his chest.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough sweetheart." Replied Sam, holding his wife as tight as he could, placing a caring kiss on top of her head.

Donna silently wept into Sam's shirt, all sorts of thoughts running riot in her head - _Why didn't Sophie want to speak to her? Where was Sky? Why was she coming home so soon? Was she hurt? Was she in trouble?_

"Come on darling, let's go for a walk." Said Sam, slowly releasing his hold on Donna and taking her by the hand.

*******

Walking hand in hand along the beach, Donna let her bare feet trail through the cool water that was lapping away at the shore. She loved the beach, she found it calming and inviting. Since buying the villa over fifteen years ago, Donna always made a point of taking a walk along the sand everyday. It was an effective way of clearing her head of all the day to day pressures and stress of running a business and raising a child on her own.

Coming to a stop, Sam sat down on the sand, gently pulling Donna down to sit between his legs. The pair hadn't spoken since leaving the villa, as Sam knew Donna wanted time to think. Wrapping his strong arms around his wife, Sam rested his head on her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." He whispered into Donna's ear, before tenderly kissing it.

Donna didn't respond, she just leant back further into Sam's embrace, turning her head slightly so their cheeks were touching. Having Sam here with her, holding her tight, meant so much to her. Since Sam had come back into her life, she had never felt so safe, so loved, so happy.

They sat on the beach for ages, just looking out to sea, breathing in the fresh breeze coming in across the open water and thinking about what the future held.

Hearing Donna's soft, shallow breathing, Sam realised she'd drifted off to sleep in his arms. He moved slightly to kiss the side of her head. Breathing in the sweet, flowery scent of her hair, Sam closed his eyes. His heart literally skipped a beat, as he thought about how much he loved his wife. All he wanted to do, was spend the rest of his life waking up with her in his arms, see her beautiful face every day and of course, make sweet love to her whenever he got the opportunity.

"I love you so much." He whispered, placing another kiss on her head, a single tear escaping him.

"I love you too baby." Donna replied, waking form her short nap and turning her head to look at him.

Leaning backwards, Donna gently kissed away Sam's tear and pulled his arms tighter around her waist. As the sun disappeared behind a lone cloud, Donna shivered slightly against the cool sea breeze.

"Let's go home baby." Sam whispered, pulling himself and his wife up from the ground.

Turning to face Sam, Donna placed her arms around her neck, drawing him close for a kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"For what?" Sam whispered back, looking slightly confused.

"For being you… and loving me unconditionally." Donna replied, cocking her head to the side with a heartfelt smile on her face.

Sam pulled her close and kissed her lips with force, before sweeping her off her feet to carry his wife back to the villa.

******

Running Donna a hot bath, Sam poured in a generous amount of her favourite lavender bath oil. He closed his eyes and smiled, as he remembered back to the first time he had smelt it on her, in Paris all those years ago…

_Donna had brushed past him, whilst pushing her way through a crowded Parisian street. As their eyes met briefly, Sam had first noticed her striking cheekbones and flowing blond hair. It was once Donna had past, that Sam had smelt the lingering scent of lavender. He instantly knew he had to talk to that girl and turned to follow her into a nearby café. They talked for hours before Donna agreed to go on a date with Sam… _And the rest is history, Sam smiled to himself, as he shut off the running bath water.

***

Donna was sat at her dressing table, holding the baby photo of Sophie. She smiled - _Her little girl was coming home. _Donna told herself, no matter what was wrong with Sophie when she returned, she would do everything in her power to make it better.

"Come on sweetheart, your bath's ready." Said Sam softly from the bathroom doorway.

Smiling, Donna placed Sophie's picture down, before standing and walking over to join Sam.

"You are so thoughtful." She whispered, cupping his face in her hands and kissing his lips.

Sam slid his hands down Donna's curves, bringing them to rest on her hips. Their kisses slow and pleasing, Sam started to hitch her dress up little by little, until Donna had raised her arms to allow him to remove it completely. They broke apart, as Sam gently dropped to his knees in front of his wife. Donna giggled, running her fingers through Sam's hair, as he pulled her closer to plant wet, sensual kisses on her tummy. Kisses moving slowly downwards and stopping at the top of her underwear. She gasped quietly, as Sam's fingers delicately eased her lacy panties slowly down her legs until they had reached her feet. Stepping out of them, Donna bit on her lip, as Sam's attentive kisses continued around her hips and upper thighs.

Finally pulling away, Sam looked up at Donna with a sexy smile on his face.

"The water will be going cold." He said softly.

Donna smiled back at him. "I guess we'll have to continue this later then."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse." Laughed Sam, standing up to pull his naked wife close. "Enjoy your bath baby." He continued, kissing the tip of her nose.

She kissed him back, before walking into the bathroom and slipping down into the warm, relaxing water.

****

Twenty minutes had past and Donna was still in the bath. With the water now practically cold, she rinsed her hair before climbing out to wrap herself in a towel. Brushing her teeth in front of the bathroom mirror, Donna could hear Sam's cell phone ringing in the bedroom. He answered it, but must have moved out to the balcony, because his voiced sounded muffled to her. With one last glance in the mirror, Donna went into the bedroom to find something special to wear.

Sam was taking her to her favourite restaurant on the mainland and she wanted to look nice for her husband. Opening her wardrobe, Donna could hear parts of Sam's telephone conversation drifting in through the open door. Donna sat down at her dressing table to comb her hair, when she could hear Sam's voice becoming louder. She looked out to see Sam pacing the balcony in just a towel, whilst taking down the phone. He sounded agitated. Placing her comb down, Donna kept still to try and hear what Sam was saying.

"I've told you before, you don't need to worry about that." He said into the phone.

Sam hadn't noticed Donna sat there and carried on his conversation. He was getting increasingly angry with whoever it was he was taking to. With his next sentence, it all suddenly made sense to Donna.

"I really don't see what that has got to do with you Lorraine… now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my _wife._" Sam said, closing his phone and throwing it onto the chair next to him.

Sam stood looking out into the distance and ran his hand through his hair.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath.

Moving things round on the dressing table, Donna tried to make as much noise as possible, so Sam would know she was there. Sam spun around and smiled at her.

"I take it you heard some of that?" He asked, holding his hand out to her.

Donna nodded as she stood and walked out to the balcony to take his hand.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Donna asked, looking into Sam's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, pulling her close into his arms. "She makes me so mad."

"What did she want?" Asked Donna, holding tight around Sam's waist and looking up at him.

Sam paused and pulled Donna into a tighter embrace.

"She started out nice, telling me how happy the boys' had been after seeing me." He answered. "Then she started on about the boys' college fees…Then.." He paused.

Donna gave him a squeeze to reassure him he could carry on.

"Then she turned back to her usual bitter self." He continued.

"Oh?" Replied Donna, turning her head away from him and resting it on his bare chest.

"I'm sorry Donna, but I won't have anyone saying nasty things about you, about us, or about our relationship." He replied, the angered tone returning in his voice.

Closing her eyes and placing a gentle kiss on Sam's chest, Donna could feel how upset he was. There was _one_ thing she could think of that would definitely cheer him up.

Lifting her head to face him once again, Donna looked into his eyes.

"Make love to me baby." She whispered.

Sam smiled and responded with a delicate kiss to Donna's forehead. "That would be my pleasure."

The pair were about to walk into the bedroom, when Sam's cell phone on the chair, started ringing again. Donna grabbed it before Sam could. Looking down at the caller ID, a surge of anger ran through her.

Sam looked at his wife in disbelief at what she was about to do.

Flipping the phone open, Donna answered it.

"Hello, Mrs. Carmichael speaking.." Donna said, knowing it would rile Lorraine.

***The line went dead***

"She hung up… how rude." Said Donna, tossing the phone at Sam, before walking into the bedroom to lay on the bed.

Now _she _was pissed at Lorraine.

_How dare that woman upset my husband like that and then not even have the balls to say anything to me?… _She thought.

Sam walked in and laid down behind Donna. Resting on his elbow, he gently stroked her arm. She didn't say anything until Sam started giggling.

"What's so funny Carmichael?" Donna finally asked.

"I'm just amazed at how brave you are… challenging the dragon like that." Replied Sam, now kissing his way slowly across her back.

Donna giggled too. _How can I stay angry, when my gorgeous husband is trying to seduce me? _She thought to herself.

Moving even closer to Donna, his hand slipped round to loosen her towel, before totally pulling it out from under her body. Quickly removing his own towel from around his waist, Sam pressed himself hard against Donna's back. Placing his arm under her head, Donna reached up to entwine her fingers around his, making them both feel more connected than ever. His other hand was free to roam across her supple body, taking in every curve and contour. It drove Donna wild as she flinched under his caressing touch. Sam kissed his way slowly over her shoulder, until he had reached the warmth of her neck.

"You are the sexiest woman in the world." Sam whispered, flicking and teasing her with his tongue.

Donna moaned softly, as she slid her hand behind her back and down towards Sam's manhood, just slowly enough for her to feel Sam jolt under her touch. He groaned loudly, as she teased and caressed him, until he couldn't take anymore.

"I need you baby." He whispered urgently into Donna's ear.

"I'm yours." Donna replied, releasing her grip on him so he could slowly enter her. Teasing her inch by inch.

Their lovemaking was slow and controlled, as neither of them wanted it to end too soon. As Donna turned her head slightly to find Sam's mouth, his hand wandered to her pert breasts. Donna moaned as Sam firmly teased her nipples with his fingers, placing her hand over his to hold him exactly where she wanted to be touched. She moved her hips rhythmically, setting the pace for Sam. Being completely in control made Donna feel empowered, as she whispered in detail, how she wanted him to make love to her. This turned Sam on even more. He loved it when Donna took the lead, as it meant he could make sure she climaxed first, before letting himself go. Satisfying his wife was his first priority in the bedroom.

"Deeper Sam." She whispered, breathing harder as Sam gave her what she asked for.

With her hand still covering Sams, Donna slowly moved it downwards across her highly sensitised skin. Finally reaching between her legs, Donna moaned as Sam decided to take over. He knew specifically, how she liked to be touched and used his fingers to stimulate her to ecstasy.

"Oh Sammm." She moaned, as he worked his magic.

Sam knew she was close, as he felt the now familiar signs of Donna's pelvic muscles starting to tense and contract around his length.

"Sam please." Donna whispered, wanting Sam to be right _there _with her.

A few more seconds and Sam felt her release with a long, low and shuddering groan. One more final thrust, Sam was there to give her what she wanted and what he needed.

Lying still in their embrace for a few minutes, their breathing fast and unsteady, Donna felt a wave of satisfaction wash over her and smiled. As Sam withdrew from her, he turned Donna onto her back to kiss her lips.

"Nothing like a little aggravation to get you in the mood darling." Sam whispered with a satisfied smile, pulling Donna in to cuddle him.

Donna laid still in his arms for a few minutes, thinking about Sam's phone call. She didn't care about Sam's ex. All she cared about, is that Sam was here with her now and that's where he was going to stay.

"We better get a move on baby, the table's booked for an hours time." Said Donna, noticing the time and suddenly remembering their restaurant reservations.

With no reply from Sam, Donna looked up at him. She giggled to herself when she realised, he'd fallen asleep. _Who needs food, when you've got love? _She thought, pulling the sheets around them and cuddling in closer to her husband. Closing her eyes, within minutes, she too fell into a deep, contented sleep.

********

A/N. So sorry it was a long one… think I got a bit carried away lol. Hope you enjoyed it.. Please, please press the review button and tell me what you think.. Good or bad!

Next chapter in a few days… Sophie's return!

Love to you all, Liv x


	8. Chapter 8

N.B Thanks for the reviews guys. I know I've said it before, but they do keep me adding to the story if I know you're all still interested. Hope you enjoy this next chapter , but please, please hit the review button and give me your much needed feedback. Love to you all, Liv x

******

Chapter 8 The Return of Sophie

******

Donna awoke the following morning, wrapped in Sam's arms like she had been, when she fell asleep after their lovemaking the night before. She smiled softly, as her eyes adjusted to the brilliant morning sun filtering in through the bedroom window.

"Good morning beautiful." Sam whispered into her ear, whilst gently nibbling on it.

"Good morning Sam…. Good morning _little_ Sam." Donna laughed, feeling Sam's arousal against her back.

Sam giggled at her as he pulled her closer to him. Her soft warm skin moulding against his.

"You do realise we slept through dinner reservations last night?" Said Donna, rolling over to face her husband.

"I know." He replied kissing her lips. " I can't help it if you've worn me out baby."

Donna smiled - _It was true. Since getting married they had spent most of their time making love. They couldn't help themselves. Being apart for so many years had made them realise, there was plenty of missed time to make up for. Even the sight of his wife carrying out day to day tasks, made Sam want her. They way she moved, the way she sang to herself, the way she smiled lovingly at him. He simply couldn't get enough of her. All it took for Donna, was a flash of his sexy smile and a look into Sam's 'come to bed' eyes. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on work, one cheeky grin from Sam and she was instantly his._

"I'm going for a shower." Donna whispered, placing kiss after kiss on Sam's mouth.

"Noooo, don't leave me like this Donna." Sam moaned, sliding his hand down her naked back to hold her closer to him.

"Sam, you're terrible, I'll never get anything done if I stay in bed with you all day." Replied Donna, giving him one last kiss before wriggling free from his grip.

Resting on his elbow, Sam raised his head and watched as she slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The sight of her naked body made his eyes grow wide with excitement. Donna paused in the doorway, before turning her head to face Sam with a sexy smile on her face.

"Care to join me?" She asked, seductively biting her bottom lip.

Sam shot out of bed without giving it a second thought and followed his wife into the shower.

***

The sex was fast and furious under the hot running water of the shower. Neither of them lasted very long, as they kissed their way through each others orgasms. As soon as Sam saw a satisfied smile come to Donna's face, he slowly lowered her down from his hips and pulled her close for a kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered into his mouth in between long tender kisses, her hands gliding over his wet chest.

"How could I ever refuse you?" Replied Sam, resting his hand on her hip, as he reached behind her for the shampoo bottle.

"Well you could…" Donna laughed, "but we both know you couldn't resist me for too long." She continued, planting small wet kisses across his chest, with her hands now sliding across his back.

Sam laughed as he knew it was true. He couldn't resist her.

Turning Donna around, Sam gently massaged the shampoo into her soaking hair. She closed her eyes and leant back against his masculine frame. His touch was soft and sensual as it sent tingles down her spine. Sam pulled her back under the running water and rinsed the soap away.

"Done." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a loving kiss on her shoulder.

"Sam Carmichael, you are amazing." Donna giggled, placing her hands over his.

"Well it has been said before." He replied laughing.

"SAM!" Donna shrieked, spinning round and slapping his chest. "I don't want to know." She said half joking, as she stepped out the shower and reached for a towel.

Sam followed suit and wrapped a towel around his waist, before picking up his toothbrush from the side of the washbasin.

"What have you got planned for today?" Asked Donna, quickly changing the subject away from Sam's past conquests and heading to the dressing table.

"Well first of all, I'm going to go make us some toast and coffee." Sam replied. "And then I've got to make some calls." He continued, walking out the bathroom to get dressed.

"Calls?" Donna asked, watching him through the mirror.

"Boring business calls baby." Sam answered, walking over to kiss the top of her head, whilst buttoning up his white linen shirt. "What about you?"

Donna clipped up her towel dried hair.

"I'm going to get Sophie's room ready." She replied, examining her hair in the mirror.

"Okay sweetheart." Said Sam, blowing her a kiss from the door. "I'll see you downstairs." He finished before leaving the room.

Finishing at the dressing table, Donna got dressed. Pulling her dark blue dress over her head, she scanned the bedroom. It was a mess. Clothes flung everywhere and the bed unmade. She laughed to herself, as she thought about why there were so many articles of clothing laying around - _Since she had married Sam a week ago, her night time activities had changed somewhat. Before this, she used to climb into bed alone every night, often falling into an exhausted sleep within minutes of her head touching the pillow. Now, as soon as she and Sam reached the bedroom, clothes were always peeled off and discarded without a care in the world, in a moment of passion._

Donna giggled to herself as she made the bed and threw some of the clothes on top of the sheets. Knowing that the laundry would wait, she headed downstairs to Sophie's room.

******

Walking into her daughters bedroom, Donna took a deep breath and smiled to herself knowing Sophie was making her way home to her and could arrive at any time. Looking around for some clean bedding, she spotted a photograph of Sophie and Sky on the nightstand. Donna picked it up and smiled at the sight of their beaming faces - _So happy, so in love, _she thought, before placing it down where she found it. Checking the blanket box next to the bed, she found the clean sheets and proceeded to change the bed. As Donna dropped the dirty linen into the laundry basket by the door, she paused as she heard Sam on the phone in the reception.

Sam was sat at Donna's desk, sipping his coffee as he talked. He smiled at Donna as she came out of Sophie's room and silently pointed down to her breakfast he'd brought her.

Taking a sip of coffee, Donna suddenly remembered the previous day, when Sam had come to find her in the laundry room. He had purposely gone out of his way to distract her from her work in order to have his wicked way with her. As a sly smile came to Donna's face, she had an idea…. Putting her mug down, she slowly moved round the desk to where Sam was sitting. Walking behind him, Donna ran her hand lightly across the top of his back. Sam didn't even flinch under her touch, too engrossed in his conversation. Never one to be beaten, Donna slowly slid herself onto his lap. A completely un-phased Sam, shuffled down in the chair, to allow his wife to rest her head on his chest. As he placed his free hand on her thigh, Donna slowly started to undo the top three buttons on his shirt. Sam was suddenly aware of his wife's true intentions and he grabbed her hand before letting out a quiet giggle…

"Erm yes James, you can tell them to go ahead." Said Sam down the phone, as he placed a kiss on top of Donna's head.

Freeing her hand from Sam's grip, Donna slid it into his open shirt to gently stroke his chest.

Sam continued with his call. "Well, what's their offer?" He asked James, as he pulled Donna's dress up over her knee to lightly touch her bare skin.

Donna giggled quietly, as she turned her head in towards the crease of Sam's neck and tenderly planted kiss after kiss around it. Sam's arousal was now evident to Donna, as he started to loose concentration on his phone call. He paused for a few seconds, to try and gather himself.

"Yes I'm here." He finally said into the receiver.

Continuing her assault on Sam's neck, Donna flicked and teased him with her exploring tongue, before committing one last call stopping act… Taking hold of Sam's hand, that was resting on her knee, Donna slowly slid it up under her dress, along her inner thigh, before diverting it to her behind at the last second. Sam obviously couldn't take anymore of Donna's teasing, as he spoke down the phone for the last time.

"Ermm James, I'll have to call you back…. Something's just come _up._" He said, trying not to laugh as he put the phone down.

Donna raised her head to look at him and giggled.

"Aww I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to distract you." She said, placing a kiss on his lips.

"You're a bad woman Mrs. Carmichael." Sam replied, kissing her back. "But I like it." He laughed, running his hand delicately up and down her thigh.

Lost in the moment, the pair stayed sat there for a while, enjoying the passionate kisses and wandering hands. Donna let out a low disappointed groan, as they were interrupted by the sound of Pepper talking loudly, as he came up the steps to the courtyard.

"That boy really does pick his moments." Sighed Donna, breaking from their kiss and resting her head on Sam's chest.

As Pepper reached the top of the steps, Sam craned his neck to see who he was talking to. A sweet smile came to his face.

"Erm Donna." He whispered, gently raising her from his chest to point something out to her through the reception window.

Donna sat upright on his lap and peered out. Focusing on the petite figure standing with Pepper, a huge beam spread across her face.

"SOPHIE!" She shrieked, jumping out of Sam's lap and running out into the courtyard.

Sophie smiled at the welcomed sight of her mother.

"I've missed you so much baby." Said Donna, throwing her arms around her daughter and kissing her forehead.

"Even though it's only been a week, I've missed you loads too Mom." Whispered Sophie into her mother's ear, whilst clinging on tight around her waist.

The reunited pair hugged silently for a minute, as Sam joined them in the courtyard.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Pepper said, nodding at Sam and walking off to the kitchen.

Sam smiled and nodded back, before turning his attention to the two most important women in his life.

"Welcome home Sophie." He said with a smile.

Parting from her tight embrace with her mother, Sophie smiled back at Sam before walking over to give him a hug. Donna smiled and wiped a tear away from her cheek, as she watched her husband plant a loving kiss on top of her daughter's head.

"Thanks for lending me the money to get home…Dad." Sophie said, stepping back to look at Sam. "I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can." She added.

"No you won't sweetheart." Smiled Sam. "It's worth every penny to have you back."

Sophie smiled at her potential father as Donna walked over to join them. Holding her daughter close from behind, Donna smiled at Sam.

"Soph." Donna whispered. "Where's Sky?"

Sophie slowly wriggled free from her mother's arms and turned to face her. Donna noticed her sad expression and the tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it Mom." Sophie finally answered after a long pause.

"What's going on Soph?" Donna urged, her head cocked to one side with a worried look on her face.

Sam walked behind his wife and rested his hands on her shoulders. They both looked at Sophie, waiting for an answer to Donna's question.

Looking up at her parents, Sophie's tears began to flow. She shook her head slowly before speaking.

"I can't do this now Mom." She said, before turning and running off towards her bedroom.

"SOPHIE!" Donna shouted after her.

As Donna started to run after her daughter, Sam grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Donna, give her time to calm down." Sam said softly, still holding her arm.

"What?" Donna answered back quickly, anger in her voice. "Are you crazy?…My baby is crying in her room, heartbroken and you want me to stand here doing nothing?" She continued.

"All I'm saying…" He answered calmly.

"Let go of me Sam." Donna responded, not letting him finish.

Glaring down at Sam's tight hold on her arm, Donna looked back at him. An angered look in her eyes Sam hadn't seen since that day 21 years ago, when he told her he was leaving Greece to get married. Slowly releasing his grip and letting go, Sam threw his arms up as if to surrender. Donna turned and ran towards Sophie's room.

Sam stood there for a few moments to collect his thoughts. He knew he really couldn't interfere with the strong bond between Sophie and Donna, as he has been out of their lives for so long. He knew had no right to do so - _Donna has raised Sophie all by herself, she obviously knows what she's doing, _he thought. He decided to take a trip to the mainland to give them some space.

********

Standing outside her daughter's room, Donna rested her forehead against the wooden door, before taking a deep breath and knocking.

"Sophie?" She whispered, opening the door slowly after hearing no reply.

Donna's heart sank as she looked at her daughters visibly trembling body, laying on her bed.

"Oh Soph." She whispered as she approached the bed and climbed on to lay next to her.

Pulling her close, Donna laid behind her daughter and wrapped her protective arms around her. It broke Donna's heart to see her baby girl so distressed, with the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I love you baby." Donna whispered into Sophie's ear, giving it a tender kiss.

"I love you too Mom." Sophie whispered back, her voice shaking from sobbing so hard.

The pair just laid there for a few minutes, as Donna stroked Sophie's hair and wiped away their silent tears.

"You know you can tell me anything Sophie." Donna finally whispered.

"I know." Replied Sophie, rolling over to kiss her mother's tear stained cheek.

Donna gently kissed her forehead and leant hers against it, looking deep into Sophie's swollen red eyes.

"Promise you won't judge me, if I tell you what's happened?" Asked Sophie, looking deep into her mother's eyes.

"You should know I'd never do that baby." Donna replied with a reassuring smile.

After a long pause, Sophie took a deep breath and began to explain.

"I left Sky in London and went to Paris on my own." Said Sophie.

"Yes, but why?" Whispered Donna, anxious to get to the bottom of her daughter's sorrow.

"We met up with some of Sky's friends in London. We were having a great time until I overheard him taking to one of them." Said Sophie. "His friend was basically saying how Sky had made a lucky escape by not marrying me…" Sophie paused, trying to hold back her tears so she could carry on.

"Go on sweetheart." Whispered Donna, with a reassuring rub of Sophie's back.

"….His friend continued saying how it meant Sky was now a free agent again and I had more or less given him permission to sleep with other girls." Sophie finished, wiping her tears away with a tissue.

"So what did Sky say to that?" Donna asked softly, as she moved Sophie's hair to behind her ear.

"That's the point Mom, he didn't say anything. He just smiled like he was seriously considering the idea." Replied Sophie, looking deep into Donna's eyes.

The aching pain in Donna's heart was replaced by one of anger. _How could he even contemplate hurting her baby girl like that? _Donna asked herself.

"I take it you confronted Sky about it?" Asked Donna, trying not to sound mad.

"Yes, later that evening…. We argued like we have never argued before. He kept telling me I was crazy and that he loved me more than ever, but…" Sophie paused, breaking eye contact with Donna.

"But what Soph?" Asked Donna, slowly raising her daughters face to look at her.

"I don't know….There was something in his voice that made me seriously doubt his true feelings for me. It was like I'd already lost him…. So I waited until he had fallen asleep, wrote a note telling him I'd gone to Paris and to not bother looking for me and I left." She finished, tears now cascading down her face.

"Oh sweetheart." Soothed Donna, pulling her closer whilst gently rubbing her back. "You're home now." She whispered.

All Donna wanted to do was heal her daughters heartache. At the same time, she didn't want to say bad things about Sky. Although Sophie wouldn't admit it now, Donna knew deep down her daughter still loved him and by her saying anything, would cause her child further pain.

"I'm sorry Mom." Whispered Sophie.

"For what?" Donna asked, wiping away Sophie's tears once more.

"For letting you down. For not being strong and independent like you." Replied Sophie, sitting up and looking at her mom.

"Don't you even think that." Donna said quickly, as she sat up to cup her child's face in her hands. "You could _never _let me down. You are a beautiful, intelligent young woman, still learning about all this relationship stuff…. Hell I'm in my fourties and I'm still learning about it." Donna laughed, as she looked into her daughters eyes.

They both giggled as Donna placed a soft kiss on Sophie's forehead.

"Thanks Mom, I love you." Sophie smiled.

"I love you." Whispered Donna, the heaviness in her heart slowly lifting as she saw the smile return to Sophie's face.

"Right I'll leave you to unpack. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Said Donna, giving her daughter one last kiss before standing and leaving the room.

******

Taking the piles of clothes out of her bag and placing them on the bed, Sophie came across a small box she had tried so hard to forget was in there. Sighing, she took it out and looked at it through the tears that were beginning to blur her eyes. She left the room and carried it upstairs to find her mother.

"Mom." Said Sophie, as she walked in to find her mother busily hanging clothes in the wardrobe.

"Yeah?" Donna replied, as she closed the wardrobe doors with her back to Sophie.

"Ermm…There's something else I forgot to mention." Said Sophie sheepishly, as she held out the box in her hand.

"What's that?" Donna asked, turning around to see what her Daughter wanted to say.

Sophie didn't answer, as Donna looked down at the box in Sophie's hand. Quickly realising that it was a home pregnancy test, she looked up at her daughter's face.

"Oh my god Sophie." Donna whispered, slowly slumping back to sit on the bed. A look of shock on her face. "You told me you and Sky were being careful." She continued, looking at Sophie and slowly shaking her head in disbelief.

"We are…. We were." Sophie quickly answered back. "But there were a few times we…." She trailed off, sensing her mothers disappointment.

"Got carried away." Said Donna, rolling her eyes as she finished her daughters sentence.

Donna sighed as she knew she couldn't be too hard on her. After all she had been exactly the same at her age and if it wasn't for the fact that she'd got 'carried away', Donna wouldn't have had the beautiful daughter that stood before her now.

Slowly rising from the bed, Donna walked over to Sophie and took her into her arms to hold her tight.

"Does Sky know you might be pregnant?" Asked Donna.

Sophie just shook her head.

"And how long have you suspected it?" Donna asked again.

"A while and before you start going off at me for not saying anything sooner, I want you to know I didn't because you were already so stressed getting this place ready for my wedding. I didn't want to add to it." Answered Sophie, in a rush to explain herself.

"Oh Jesus Sophie…Well there's only one way to find our for sure." Donna replied, kissing Sophie's forehead and pointing to the bathroom.

*******

A/N. Sorry for another long one peeps. Hope you liked it??? Please, please review and let me know If you want me to carry on. If so, next Chapter - Like Mother, Like Daughter? To follow shortly.

Big love to you all, Liv x


	9. Chapter 9

N.B Here's the next chapter all.. Sorry if it's a bit boring, but wanted to cover a few things. Stay with me, I promise more fun to come! Been quiet on here lately, but please, please, please hit that little review button ;-) Next chapter coming v soon. Love to you all, Liv x

********

Chapter 9 Like Mother, Like Daughter?

******

Pacing the bedroom floor, Donna thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest, it was beating so hard. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and realised Sophie had been in the bathroom for over five minutes. Walking over to the bathroom door, Donna paused and took a deep breath before knocking gently.

"Sophie?" Whispered Donna through the door. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

Donna heard quiet movement behind the door and stepped back as it slowly opened. Standing in the doorway, Sophie looked down at the little white stick in her hand. Her complexion was pale and Donna noticed she was physically shaking. Still not saying a word, Sophie slowly looked up at her mother and held out the test. Donna knew it could only mean one thing, as she took the stick out of Sophie's hand and peered down at the small results window. The pale blue line confirmed their suspicions, Sophie was indeed pregnant.

"I'm so sorry Mom." Whispered Sophie, silent tears rolling down her face.

"Shhhh." Soothed Donna, as she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, both trying to come to terms with what had just happened. Sophie clung tight to her mother, feeling relieved she was there with her.

"Please say something Mom." Sophie whispered into Donna's ear.

Donna didn't reply and Sophie pulled away to look at her face. Sitting down on her bed, Donna finally spoke, her voice wavering with emotion.

"Sophie, I want you to know…" She paused to take Sophie's hand and pull her down to sit next to her. "_Whatever _you decide, I will be here for you no matter what." Continued Donna.

"I know Mom." Replied Sophie, holding her mother's hand tight. "I'm just so sorry." She added, shuffling back to lay down on the bed.

Donna rolled to lay next to Sophie and wiped her tears away with a reassuring smile.

"Stop apologising sweetheart." Said Donna kissing her daughter's forehead. "It's done now and we're going to deal with it together."

"Thank you… I love you Mom." Sophie whispered, snuggling up to her.

"I love you baby." Donna replied in a whisper.

Holding her daughter tight, Donna laid there until Sophie had fallen asleep in her arms. Gently moving away from their embrace, she kissed her head and stood to leave. She needed to think and her emotionally drained daughter needed to rest. Donna quietly closed the door behind her and headed out for her regular walk on the beach.

******

Donna walked bare foot across the secluded beach, until she'd reached the waters edge. Sitting down on the warm sand, she let the cool water lap around her feet. As the tears flowed, Donna thought about Sophie's situation.

_Her baby was now expecting her own baby. At the same age as Donna was when she got pregnant, Sophie was going to have to face reality and ask herself one question - Can she cope raising a child without the help of it's father? Donna had done it successfully, as well as running a business, so Sophie could surely? The big difference being, back then, Donna didn't have anyone and Sophie would have the love and support of her parents. That's if she decided to keep it. She was so young, she had her whole life ahead of her, Donna thought. God help him if she got hold of Sky now._

"Donna." Came a voice from behind.

Turning her head to face the familiar voice, Donna smiled up at Sam. He instantly noticed her tears and moved closer to sit next to his upset wife. Placing a protective arm around Donna's shoulders, Sam held her tight as she leant into his chest.

"What is it darling, what's happened?" Asked Sam, tenderly kissing her head.

"Oh my god, where do I start?" Donna replied with a nervous laugh.

"Start with why Sophie's home and so upset." Whispered Sam, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

After a long pause, Donna finally answered him.

"Sophie has left Sky. She last saw him in London…" She said shaking her head. "…And _our_ daughter is pregnant." Donna continued, as she turned her head to look at Sam.

Sam didn't say anything. He stared out to sea, before closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head.

"Say something Sam." Donna whispered, wanting to know what her husband was thinking.

"What has he done to her?…Well I _know _what he's done to her, but why did she leave him?" Asked Sam now looking at his wife with an angered tone in his voice.

"To cut a long story short, Sophie overheard something that made her believe Sky didn't want to be with her anymore." Donna replied. "You have to understand, Sophie is a very sensitive girl, always has been and any small upset…" She trailed off, tears welling up again.

"Hey come on baby." Sam whispered, kissing her cheek. " She'll get through this… we'll get through this."

"I know, but she's so young…and yes I know she is the same age I was when I had her." Donna answered wiping her tears. "But, she's not as strong as I was…as I had to be."

"I'm sorry Donna." Said Sam, now wiping his own tears.

Donna looked up at her husband with a confused expression on her face.

"It's not your fault." She whispered shaking her head.

"No, I mean I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you found out you were pregnant with Sophie." Explained Sam, looking into her eyes.

"Oh Sam…You didn't know sweetheart and besides, I wouldn't of had it any other way." She replied, gently stroking his face. " What I've had with Sophie, could _never _be replaced by a man. Now you're in ours lives, you add something special." Donna smiled, as she placed a reassuring kiss on his lips.

"I love you so much Donna." Whispered Sam, gently pushing her back onto the sand beside him and laying down to rest next to her.

"I love you too baby, more than you'll ever know." Donna replied, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and pulling him close for a long, sensual kiss.

With the hot afternoon sun beating down on them, the pair enjoyed their time together. Kisses soft and tender and the sound of the sea slowly easing their worries away temporarily.

***

Donna giggled as Sam ran his finger tips slowly down her side and not stopping until he had followed the fabric of her dress down to the hem. He kissed Donna's mouth, teasing her with his tongue until she pulled his head closer so he could explore her mouth fully. Sam's hand was now making it's way up under her dress and along her thigh. Donna's body flinched under his delicate touch, as she moaned softly. Running her hands through his hair, her tongue roaming deeper, Donna knew they should stop, but she couldn't bare to break away. Completely lost in the moment, the pair didn't notice as Sophie approached them from behind.

"Ahemmm." Coughed Sophie loudly, trying to get their attention.

Sam and Donna broke apart quickly, as Donna pulled her dress down and smiled guiltily at her daughter.

"Caught out again." Whispered Sam, sitting up to face Sophie with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I guess I'll have to get used to this." Said Sophie smiling at the pair.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Asked Sam. "You know I'm here for you don't you?" He added, as he held his hand out to Sophie.

"I know." She whispered, taking Sam's hand and sitting down on the sand next to him.

"I'm here to look after both of you." He whispered as he gazed out across the water once more.

******

Heading back along the beach towards the villa, Sam wrapped his arm around his wife, as she held tightly onto Sophie's hand.

"I've booked us a table at Valentina's tonight." Announced Sam as they reached the courtyard. "I thought we could all eat together." He smiled, turning to look at Donna and Sophie.

"That's really sweet Sam, but I'm tired and I've got some thinking to do." Answered Sophie with a faint smile. "You two go and have fun." She said kissing Donna on the cheek.

"No darling, I'm not leaving you alone." Answered Donna, cupping her daughter's face in her hands.

"Mom please, I'll be fine." Replied Sophie, placing her hands over Donna's. "I'd like a bit of time on my own." She continued, resting her head against her mothers.

Donna nodded slowly and kissed Sophie's forehead. She knew exactly how she was feeling. There were things a girl needed to do on her own and in Sophie's case, she had to come to a decision about her future.

"Okay sweetheart." Said Donna with a reassuring smile. "I love you."

"I love you." Sophie whispered, hugging her parents before walking off towards her room.

Standing silently, Donna watched her daughter cross the courtyard and disappear out of sight.

"She'll be okay." Sam whispered into Donna's ear, as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"I hope so." Replied Donna, resting her head on his chest.

"Come on baby." He said with a squeeze. "Let's go get ready for dinner."

*******

"Sam." Said Donna, closing the bedroom door behind them.

"Yes baby?" He answered turning round to face her.

"Will you hold me?" Donna asked, looking deep into his eyes.

Sam didn't say a word. He walked across to where Donna was standing and scooped her up in his strong arms before carrying her over to their bed. Laying her down gently, Sam climbed onto the bed next to her and held her tight. Feeling safe and loved in Sam's embrace, Donna knew what he had said on the beach was sincere, he would look after her and Sophie.

Stroking his chest, Donna jumped slightly as Sam ran his hand down her back. Just his simple touch stirred something deep within her. Something she couldn't ignore for too long. She giggled quietly to herself.

"You wouldn't be trying to come onto me in my vulnerable state, would you Mr. Carmichael?" Asked Donna gently biting her lip.

"Now what do you take me for Mrs. Carmichael?" Sam replied with a giggle. "Of course I am. I just can't help myself when you're so close to me." He finished, not wanting to make the first move.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Giggled Donna, pushing Sam onto his back before climbing on top of him.

Before Sam had time to say anything, Donna had already placed her mouth over his and ran her fingers through his hair. Her kisses were deep and sensual, as she teased Sam with the tip of her tongue. Sam ran his fingers through her hair, slowly down her back and came to a stop on her rear, giving her a tight squeeze. Taking this as a sign that Sam wanted her, Donna straddled his waist and sat upright. Looking into each others eyes, she slowly unbuttoned the top of her dress, watching Sam's eyes grow wider with excitement, as she slid the dress off over her head. Throwing it to the side, Donna got to work on Sam's shirt buttons. Leaning forward, she kissed his chest, slowly moving further and further down until she had reached the waistband of his pants.

"My god, you're beautiful." Whispered Sam, as Donna gently raised her hips to rid him of his trousers and underwear.

Donna smiled seductively as she returned to her crouched position and leant forward to plant slow, teasing kisses around his toned stomach and waist. Running her hands down his chest, Donna smiled confidently, as Sam's body twitched and tensed under her touch. He knew exactly where Donna was heading and groaned quietly as she made her way further downwards. Slowly teasing Sam's manhood with her mouth, he moaned her name and grabbed the sheets to stop himself going over the edge. Taking him deeper into her mouth, Donna knew she was driving her husband wild.

"Please stop, I can't take anymore." Sam whispered, as he sat up to stop his wife taking him to the point of no return.

Giggling, Donna stopped and moved closer to Sam, kneeling on the bed in front of him. Cupping her breasts in his hands, he took them into his mouth in turn. Flicking and teasing her with his tongue, Donna moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. Sam turned his attention to Donna's neck, as he used his hands to gently push her panties down, allowing her to kick them off. He moved his legs over the edge of the bed and brought Donna down onto his lap to straddle him. Looking deep into each others eyes, they both moaned quietly as Sam entered deep into her. Moving her hips in a slow rhythmic motion, Donna wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as he caressed her aroused breasts.

"Oh my god." Donna moaned, forcing Sam to put his hand over her mouth.

"Sophie's downstairs." He whispered with a giggle.

"I can't help it baby." She whispered, pushing down deeper onto him.

Very soon, Sam couldn't help it either, as Donna's body gyrated faster against his. Holding on for as long as they possibly could, Sam finally groaned loudly as Donna's lower body tensed and tightened around his length, causing them both to climax simultaneously. Relaxing her hold on him, Donna placed a loving kiss on Sam's mouth.

"I meant what I said." Whispered Sam in between sweet, gentle kisses.

"Meant what?" Donna asked, looking into Sam's eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"That I'm going to look after you and my daughter." He whispered.

"Oh Sam, I love you." Whispered Donna, pushing them both back onto the bed. "Could you be any more perfect?" She continued, rolling to the side of him.

Sam giggled. "Only as long as I'm with you baby." He answered, pulling his wife close for a cuddle.

********

Checking her appearance in the bathroom mirror, Donna applied the finishing touches of mascara and pale lipstick. Going out for dinner with Sam, was their first evening off the island as husband and wife and she was quite excited.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Sam called from the bedroom, as he did up the final buttons of his smart, white shirt.

"Yes." Answered Donna, standing in the doorway smiling.

Sam turned to face her and whistled as he looked her up and down.

"You look amazing." Said Sam walking over to kiss her.

"You're not so bad yourself hansom." Giggled Donna, running her hands down his chest and kissing him back.

Dressed in the dress Sam had bought her for their date on the beach, Donna looked stunning. As she bent over to pick up her shoes, Sam whistled again and moved up close behind her. Standing straight, Sam caught her off guard, wrapping his arms around her waist. Holding her tight, Sam placed gentle, teasing kisses on her neck.

"Sam, behave." She laughed, placing her hands over his. "We'll miss dinner again at this rate."

"I can't help myself Mrs. Carmichael." Sam replied as he showered her with more kisses.

"Well, you'll have to hold that thought until later baby." Said Donna, turning round to give him one last kiss. " Let's go." She added, taking his hand and leading him out the door.

********

Arriving on the mainland, the pair walked hand in hand towards the restaurant. Sam couldn't ignore the admiring looks his wife was attracting from the local men. He smiled smugly to himself, as he knew Donna only had eyes for him and at the end of the night, he would be the only one making sweet love to her. Draping his arm over her shoulders, Sam kissed her head lovingly.

"After you beautiful." Sam whispered, as he held the door of the restaurant open for his wife to walk through.

Stepping into the warm, inviting taverna, Donna smiled as a tall, good looking waiter approached with his hands out towards her.

"Donna, long time no see." He said with a smile, as he placed a kiss on both her cheeks.

"I know Nikos… Great to see you." Donna replied with a smile as she turned to Sam. "This is my new husband, Sam." She added.

"Pleased to meet you Sam…You're a very lucky man." Said Nikos, shaking Sam's hand.

"Thank you." Replied Sam with a smile.

Pleasantries over, the couple sat next to each other at a quiet table in the corner of the restaurant. Sam smiled and shook his head at his wife.

"What?" Donna asked smiling back at him.

"It's funny…You being on first name terms with the waiter." Answered Sam.

Donna laughed quietly. "You're not jealous are you darling?" She asked, placing her hand on his lap.

"Of course not." He smiled, realising how silly his last statement must have sounded.

"I've known Nikos ever since I moved to Greece." Explained Donna. "And I used to put enough money aside to bring Sophie here for her birthday each year." She continued, as her mind wandered back over the happy years.

"It must have been hard for you financially." Said Sam, placing his hand over hers on his lap.

"We managed." Donna replied, turning her head to face Sam with a smile.

Nikos came to the table. "Compliments of the house." He said placing an ice bucket down on the table. " For the newlyweds." He smiled before taking their order.

Alone once more, Sam gently stroked Donna's cheek.

"You know you never have to worry about money again." He whispered.

"Oh Sam, you're so sweet…But your money wasn't the reason I married you." Whispered Donna, as she leant forward to kiss his lips. "I married you because ever since that night we made love on the beach twenty-one years ago, I knew you were the only man for me." She finished, looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you." Whispered Sam with a tear in his eye.

"And I love you." Donna replied in a whisper as she kissed him once more.

Sam looked lovingly at his wife before he spoke again.

"I've had some good news." He said, filling their champagne flutes.

"Really?" Asked Donna.

"Yes…. I've had an offer on the apartment." Sam replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Sam that's fantastic and so quick." Said Donna, raising her glass to congratulate him.

"I know." He responded. "But…."

"But?" Asked Donna, not quite understanding.

"It means I have to go back to New York to sign the papers." Sam answered taking Donna's hand.

"Oh." Donna whispered looking down, her heart slowly sinking.

"Donna." Said Sam, raising her head to look at him. "I want you to come with me." He smiled, looking into her eyes.

She smiled sweetly at the prospect of going with him, but she quickly convinced herself she couldn't.

"Nothing would make me happier." Donna replied. "But I can't, how can I?" She continued. "There's Sophie to look after and the hotel won't run itself."

"I'll sort it out." Sam answered, stroking her cheek.

"What? How?" Asked Donna.

"I'll ask Rosie and Tanya to come back and look after Sophie and the villa." He answered with a confident smile.

Shaking her head, Donna didn't know what filled her with dread the most - _The thought of leaving Sophie, or the thought of leaving her two best friends in charge of her business._

Donna laughed out loud. "You're joking right?" She asked. "As much as I love the Dynamos, I really don't think they're up to the job…Rosie would probably burn the place to the ground and not before Tanya had drank it dry." She finished, tears of laughter rolling down her face.

"It would only be for a few days baby." Said Sam laughing at his wife. "We could call them when we get home."

"You're serious aren't you?" Donna asked as she suddenly stopped laughing and looked into his eyes.

"Totally." Sam replied. "We can class it as our honeymoon." He continued, raising his eyebrows with a suggestive smile.

"Oh my god you are." Donna smiled. "Can I at least think about it?" She asked, placing her hand on Sam's cheek.

"Of course you can darling." He answered as Nikos approached with their meal.

********

Returning home after their lovely evening together, the pair reached the reception hand in hand. Noticing the light coming from under Sophie's door, Donna knew her daughter was still awake and turned to Sam.

"You go up sweetheart. I need to check on Soph." She said pulling him close for a kiss.

"Okay darling, but remember I'm still holding that thought from earlier." Sam whispered with a wink on the way up the stairs.

Donna giggled as she knocked on Sophie's door and walked in before waiting for an answer.

"Hey baby." Smiled Donna, as she entered the room to find Sophie reading on her bed.

"Hi Mom, how was your evening?" Sophie asked trying to sound cheerful.

"Great…have you eaten?" Asked Donna, walking over to sit next to her daughter.

"Yes Mom." She replied, turning to face her mother. "I've also come to a decision."

"Okay?" Whispered Donna, taking Sophie's hands in hers.

"I'm…." Sophie paused. "I'm going to keep the baby." She whispered, looking into her mother's eyes for some sort of reaction.

Donna closed her eyes to stop the tears. She had known deep down Sophie would see the pregnancy through. Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke.

"I told you whatever you decided, I would be there for you…. And I am." Said Donna looking into her daughter's eyes. "I will be there every step of the way darling." She continued, wiping away both of their silent tears.

"Thank you." Sophie whispered, kissing her mom on the lips.

"You get some rest and I'll call the doctors surgery in the morning." Said Donna smiling at Sophie before standing.

"Night Mom, love you." Said Sophie, looking as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Sleep tight kiddo." Donna replied, blowing her a kiss from the door before she left.

****

Closing her bedroom door behind her, Donna leant against it and smiled sweetly. Even though Sophie was going to be having the baby without the support of Sky, she knew deep down her daughter would make a wonderful mother and would want for nothing with her and Sam around.

"How's she doing?" Sam called from the balcony.

Walking out to find him sat reading, Donna sat down gently on his lap and rested her head in the crease of his neck.

"It's definite… we're going to be grandparents." Donna said kissing his neck.

"Oh really." Sam answered smiling. "Well you're the sexiest grandmother I've ever laid eyes on." He added, holding Donna tighter and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah thanks for that." Donna giggled. "I suppose I have a few phone calls to the Dynamos to make tomorrow." She said snuggling closer to Sam.

A feeling of calm and peace washed over her. Donna didn't know what the future held, but she knew she was going to do her best to make it a happy one for everyone.

********

A/N. Hope it wasn't too boring for you all. It will pick up I promise lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best! Thank you to all that have sent me lovely pm's too, they brighten my day knowing you're enjoying it so far…. Mwah to you all x

P.s. Next chapter coming soon! x


	10. Chapter 10

N.B. Chapter 10 here my friends.. Another long one I'm afraid (get soooo carried away lol). Thanks to all that reviewed my last chapter.. Mwah! Hope you enjoy this one and of course review ;-p (Warning. Very mature content towards the end.. The way some of you like it teehee!)

Liv x

************

Chapter 10 Looking Forward To The Future

******

It was the morning after Sophie's announcement to keep her baby and Donna was in the bathroom getting ready for the day ahead. Brushing her teeth, she looked round the door into the bedroom and laughed quietly to herself. Sam was sprawled out on his back, in the middle of the bed and snoring loudly. He must have been worn out by his and Donna's lovemaking the night before, as he was normally the first of them to wake on a morning.

"You've still got it Sheridan." Giggled Donna to herself in the bathroom mirror, as she finished clipping her hair up.

Donna hurried to the bedroom door after hearing a gentle knock. She opened it to find a smiling Sophie holding a tray.

"Hey sweetheart." Smiled Donna, pushing the door wider to let her daughter in.

"Morning Mom." Sophie answered, kissing her mother's cheek.

"What's that?" Donna asked.

"I've made you and Sam breakfast." Sophie answered, arranging plates and cutlery on the balcony table.

"That's so lovely of you sweetie." Said Donna, turning to see if Sam had woken yet.

Donna did a double take at her sleeping husband, before gasping and running to the bed. Sam's sheet had slipped to expose just enough of his body to make her blush. Quickly pulling the sheet back up, Donna giggled quietly when she realised Sophie hadn't noticed.

Sophie returned to the bedroom and smiled at Sam. "Someone's tired this morning."

"Hmmmm." Donna mumbled as she gently shook Sam to wake him.

Slowly stirring, Sam's eyes fluttered open as he focused on his wife sat on the bed next to him. He sat up and smiled at his wife and daughter.

"Good morning beautiful." He said, leaning forward to give Donna a kiss.

"Morning baby." Whispered Donna, kissing him back.

"And good morning beautiful." Said Sam now smiling at Sophie.

"Morning Sam…. Erm dad." Sophie giggled. "You guys better get your breakfast before it goes cold."

Walking to the door, Sophie turned to blow her parents a kiss before leaving. "Enjoy!"

"How sweet, has Sophie brought us breakfast in bed?" Asked Sam, raising his eyebrows suggestively at his wife.

"No, not bed Sam, the balcony." Answered Donna, rolling her eyes at him and laughing.

Walking out onto the balcony and taking a seat at the table, Donna looked at the food Sophie had prepared. She smiled, _my daughter is so thoughtful. _She thought.

"Scrambled eggs and toast, very nice." Said Sam, coming out in his robe to join his wife at the table.

***

After finishing their delicious breakfast, Sam went inside to have a shower and left Donna to enjoy the sun for ten minutes before she had to finish getting ready. Letting out a satisfied sigh, she thought back to her evening with Sam and his invitation to take her to New York with him. Donna knew he would be so happy if she said yes, but before she could even consider it, there were a few things to sort out.

Walking back into the bedroom, Donna picked up the phone on the nightstand to make a doctors appointment for Sophie. Finally getting through to the receptionist, Donna held on the line for an appointment time, as she peered round the bathroom door to watch Sam getting dry. She bit her lip as she watched the towel glide over his wet, toned flesh. Noticing he was being watched, Sam wrapped his towel around his waist and flashed his wife a naughty grin as he walked towards her. Still holding on the phone, Donna giggled as Sam untied her robe to expose her body to him and pulled her close to shower her neck with soft, seductive kisses.

"Sam, stop." Whispered Donna trying not to laugh.

"No, it's payback time for the other day baby." He whispered in between kisses. "Remember?"

"Hi, yes I'm here… Twelve thirty? Yes that's great." Donna said down the phone, trying in vain to dodge Sam's quickening kisses. "It's for Sophie Sheridan…Thank you." She finished, hanging up.

"What's that for?" Asked Sam, pausing to look at her.

"An appointment for Soph with the doctor." She answered, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and giving him a slow teasing kiss. "That gives you precisely ten minutes to show me how much you love me honey."

"Yes Ma'am" Grinned Sam, dropping his towel and pushing them both back onto the bed.

********

As the pair finally got dressed, Sam giggled at his wife as she did her hair in the mirror for the second time that morning. Donna giggled too, as she watched Sam in the mirror, making the bed for the second time as well.

Donna turned to face her husband. "Do you think we'll ever get tired of this?"

"What do you think darling?" Sam replied as the cheeky grin returned to his face.

They both laughed, as they already knew the answer. They couldn't get enough of each other, they were meant to be together.

Sam pulled on his shoes, as Donna buttoned up her denim shorts and pulled on a white cotton, short sleeved shirt of Sophies.

"You coming down sweetheart?" Asked Sam, holding out his hand to her.

"Yes darling, I need to find Sophie." She answered, taking his hand as they left the room together.

***

Leaving Sam in the reception to make his calls, Donna wandered down to the beach to find Sophie. Walking across the sand, she noticed her daughter helping Eddie and Pepper to restock the bar.

"Hey guys." Said Donna, as she reached the laughing trio.

"Hey Mom." Smiled Sophie, placing a box of mineral water on the counter.

"Morning boss." Sang Eddie and Pepper together.

"Sophie, you shouldn't be lifting heavy things sweetheart." Said Donna, taking her daughter's hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Pepper and Eddie looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Carry on boys." Ordered Donna, as she lead Sophie away from their earshot.

Sophie looked at her Mother. "What's wrong Mom?"

"Nothing's wrong Soph… I've got you an appointment with the doctor." Donna smiled. "We've got to go now."

"Oh okay." Said Sophie, holding her mother's hand as they walked back to the villa to get the keys for the jeep.

***

Sam was still on the phone at Donna's desk as the girls walked in. He excused himself on the phone for a moment before talking to them.

"Are you two going now?" He asked.

"Yes darling…And I thought Soph and I could grab a girly lunch afterwards." Donna replied, winking at her daughter.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Sam smiling at them both. " This one's on me ladies." He added, passing his wife his credit card from his pocket.

"Well thank you Mr. Carmichael." Said Donna, taking the card and leaning over the desk to give Sam a kiss.

"Have fun." He said, as they turned to leave.

********

Stepping out from the doctors office, Donna walked slightly ahead of Sophie into the quiet street. The tears in her eyes were those of mixed emotions - Happy to see a healthy baby on the screen during the scan, but somewhat sad that her daughter hadn't confided in her sooner.

"Mom stop." Said Sophie, grabbing her mother's arm to turn her round to face her.

Donna turned to face Sophie and wiped her tears away before smiling.

"What is it Mom?" Asked Sophie, now taking her mother's hands in hers.

"I'm just a little sad sweetheart…"Answered Donna. "That you're nearly four months pregnant and you felt like you couldn't come to me sooner."

"Oh Mom." Sophie smiled. "It wasn't that I couldn't… I guess I just tried to push it to the back of my mind. We kind of had a lot going on."

Smiling now, _Donna realised that Sophie hadn't kept it from her on purpose. Her daughter had been so scared, she thought that by forgetting about it, it would just sort itself out. She loved the fact that she could be here with Sophie today and seeing that tiny baby on the screen, brought back all the exciting memories from when she was pregnant with her._

Taking her baby girl in her arms and holding her tight for a moment, Donna's heart ached slightly. She realised her little girl was now a beautiful woman with responsibilities of her own. With one last squeeze and a kiss to Sophie's forehead, Donna broke from their embrace.

"Come on Darling, let's go eat… There are things we need to discuss." Smiled Donna, taking Sophie's hand.

***

Donna pulled her straw cowboy hat further down to shield her eyes from the sun, as she took a sip of water. Sitting outside Valentina's having a lunch with Sophie, she smiled as Nikos brought out the greek salads they had ordered.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Asked Donna, taking a bite of feta cheese.

Sophie smiled sweetly. "I actually feel really good Mom… I just can't believe I'm going to be a mother in five months."

Donna giggled at her daughter. "Well believe it kid, It'll soon fly and then the real fun begins."

Sophie giggled too, then paused to take her mother's hand across the small table.

"Thanks for coming with me today Mom… I don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered.

"Oh baby, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Donna replied, kissing Sophie's hand.

The pair finished their lunch, whilst excitedly discussing baby names and funny stories from Sophie's childhood. Finally paying the bill, Donna suddenly remembered something else she wanted to run past her daughter. Placing Sam's credit card back in her pocket, Donna took a deep breath and looked at Sophie.

"Sweetheart." Donna said softly. "There's something I want to ask you, just a thought and you can say no if you want."

"Yeah, what's that?" Sophie asked, looking up at her mom.

Donna paused for a moment. "Well, Sam has to go back to New York for a few days on business and he's asked me to go with him." She finished, looking into Sophie's eyes for a reaction.

"Wow, how exciting." She replied smiling. "I hope you said yes."

"No, not as yet." Answered Donna. "I wanted to see what you said first."

"Oh my god Mom, you don't have to ask my permission." Laughed Sophie. "But… of course you can go."

Donna laughed too. "Sam wants me to ask the Dynamos to come over to Greece and help run the villa while we're gone." She said. "But I don't think it's a very good idea."

"I do." Her daughter replied. "It'll be really fun to have them around."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Donna laughed.

"No please do Mom. I promise I'll keep them in line and the company would be great." Giggled Sophie, grabbing her mother's hand.

Looking into her daughters eyes, Donna thought long and hard before speaking.

"Okay." She whispered with a smile. "I'll talk to Sam when we get back."

********

Arriving back at the Villa Donna an hour or so later, Sophie and her mom found Sam working through the hotel books in the reception. He looked up and smiled lovingly as his two girls walked in.

"How did it go?" He asked the pair.

Donna and her daughter smiled sweetly at each other before Sophie answered.

"It was amazing…The baby's healthy and should be joining us in around five months time." She said smiling.

"Oh that's great news, I'm so pleased Soph." Replied Sam, smiling proudly at them both.

"I know…and I think Mom has some more exciting news for you Sam." Said Sophie, winking at her mother. "I'll leave you both to it." She added, before walking to her room and closing the door behind her.

Sam turned to face his wife with a suspicious look on his face.

"You haven't been in to see the doctor too have you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Oh my god, no Sam." Answered Donna, quickly dismissing his crazy question.

Donna walked around the desk, as Sam slid his chair out to allow her to sit on his lap. Gently sitting, Donna cupped Sam's face in her hands, placed a tender kiss on his inviting lips and looked into his eyes.

"Remember last night, when you asked me to do something?" Donna whispered.

"In bed?" Asked Sam, smiling slyly as her cast his mind back over the previous evening.

"NO SAM!" Donna shrieked, as a seductive smile came to her face. "Not that…In the restaurant, you asked me to go to New York with you."

"Yes." Replied Sam, running his hand up her thigh.

"Well. I've talked things through with Sophie and she wants me to go." She smiled and placed another kiss on his lips. "I'd love to go with you."

"Oh darling, I'm so happy you've said yes." Said Sam, pulling his wife close, as his tongue began to explore her mouth.

"So am I." She whispered in between hot, teasing kisses.

After a minute, Donna prized her lips away from her husbands and looked into his eyes once more.

"Make love to me Sam." She whispered, motioning up to the bedroom with her eyes.

Sam noticed Eddie and Pepper stood giggling at them in the courtyard. He grinned as he pointed the audience out to his wife. Donna turned to face the boys and slowly shook her head smiling at the sight of them in fits of laughter.

"Not in front of the children." Whispered Sam winking at them.

Sensing a ticking off coming from Donna, Pepper and Eddie mockingly saluted the pair and ran off laughing, back to their chores.

"And you think the business will survive in their hands…Along with Tanya and Rosie?" Donna sighed. "I must be crazy."

Sam laughed at his wife. "That's why I love you baby."

Lifting Donna off his lap and sitting her on the desk in front of him, Sam smiled at her.

"I'm going upstairs to work on my drawings and I think you have a couple of phone calls to make darling." Sam said with a wink.

"Drawings?" Asked Donna, running her hands down his chest as he stood close between her legs.

"It's a surprise." Sam whispered, kissing the tip of her nose. "I'll show you later." He added as he moved away and walked up the stairs to their room.

Donna watched him disappear out of view at the top of the stairs and heard the bedroom door click shut. _What is he up to? _She thought, as she slipped off the desk and into the chair. Picking up the phone, Donna dialled a number from her address book and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Came an unfamiliar male voice on the end of the line.

Donna paused. "Hello, this is Donna, may I speak to Tanya please?"

"Please hold the line and I'll check if she's available." Came the reply.

Holding the line, Donna suddenly giggled as she heard the _very_ familiar 'click click click' of Tanya's high heels as she came to the phone.

"Donna, how's it going sweetie?" Asked a very chirpy Tanya.

"I'm great Tan." Donna giggled. "Please don't tell me that was husband number four already."

"Noooo." Laughed Tanya. "That was my butler."

"Butler?" Gasped Donna. "My god woman, you must have far too much money to splash around."

"Well sweetie, a girl's gotta have a little eye candy around the place and besides, he's wonderful with his hands." Replied Tanya laughing at her friend.

"TANYA!" Shrieked Donna, now trying to contain her fits of laughter.

"For the chores Donna, for the chores." A giggling Tanya answered quickly. "Take your mind out of the gutter lady."

Composing herself, Donna got back to why she had called Tanya in the first place. "Tan, I've got a favour to ask of you and Rosie."

"Oh yeah, shoot." Her friend replied.

"Okay, well Sam has asked me to go to New York with him for a few days." Said Donna, playing with the phone cord. "And we wanted to know if you and Rosie would mind coming over here, to keep an eye on Sophie and the hotel?"

"Woah, woah, woah… back up lady!" Replied Tanya quickly. "Sophie?"

"Yes Sophie." Confirmed Donna. "It's a long story Tan, but to cut it short, Soph has left Sky to come home and… she's pregnant." She added, as she held the phone away from her ear, as she knew what was coming.

Sure enough, Donna was right.

"WHAT!?" Tanya screamed down the phone. "How did that happen?"

"Ermmm, I really didn't think I'd have to explain the baby making process to you of all people Tanya." Laughed Donna at her friend's shocked tone.

Tanya paused to think about that.

"No, I guess not." She answered with a giggle.

"So getting back to my question, what do you think?" Asked Donna nervously.

"Let me track down the little hermit and I'll call you tonight when I've booked the flights." Replied Tanya.

"You sure?" A now beaming Donna asked.

"Of course sweetie." Tanya answered. "It would be my pleasure."

"Thanks honey, I'll speak to you tonight then… bye."

"Bye sweetie." Tanya replied, hanging up the phone.

Replacing the receiver, Donna smiled to herself. _Since buying the hotel fifteen years ago, she hadn't left the business in the care of anyone else before. She was excited and nervous at the same time. For the first time in ages, her future looked like a positively happy one. Married to the most perfect man in the world and her precious Sophie home safe and carrying her grandchild, Donna couldn't have been any happier. _Wanting to share the good news with Sam, Donna headed to their bedroom to find him.

***

Donna found Sam sat on the balcony sketching. Moving quietly up behind him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and ran them down his chest, as she peered over her husbands shoulder to see what he was drawing.

"Hey sweetheart." She whispered into Sam's ear before kissing it. "It's done… Tanya's agreed to find Rosie and come over her while we go to New York."

"Fantastic." Replied Sam, somewhat distracted by what he was doing.

"What's that?" Asked Donna, looking closer at Sam's pad.

"This my dear, is a plan I have for a nursery for our new grandchild." Sam whispered, taking Donna's hand from his chest and kissing it.

Donna cocked her head to one side and peered closer, as she noticed the familiar interior on the pad. "Isn't that my old goat house?" She asked.

"Yep… I thought we could turn it into a small apartment for Sophie and the baby. She'll have her privacy and we'll be right here when she needs us." Sam replied, placing his pad down on the table in front of him.

Sam turned to face his wife when she didn't say anything. Pulling her down into his lap, he smiled and wiped her tears.

"Why the tears baby? Is it really that bad?" He asked, looking into Donna's eyes.

"Bad?… No, it's amazing." She replied, finally smiling. "Sophie will absolutely love it Sam."

"I hope so… but let's keep it a secret until it's done." He whispered, giving her a sweet kiss.

"That's a great idea." Donna responded. "You never cease to amaze me Mr. Carmichael."

Shaking her head and smiling at her husband, Donna planted kiss after kiss on his soft lips. "How can I ever repay you?" She asked, biting her lip suggestively.

"Well baby, I can think of something." Sam whispered, scooping her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

Stepping through into the bedroom, Sam didn't even make it to the bed. Placing Donna down, on top of the rug on the floor in front of him, he gave her a wink. With a confused look on her face, Donna watched as her husband quickly stripped down to his underwear.

"Ermm, the floor?" Donna asked giggling, as she removed her jeans and shirt. "What's wrong with the bed?"

"It's a little bit noisy for an afternoon sweetheart." Replied Sam with a sexy grin.

"Ohhh." Whispered Donna, as her husband knelt down and slowly pushed her back to the floor.

Resting on one arm and hovering close to her body, Sam looked deep into Donna's eyes. His lips touching her skin as lightly as possible, he started at her neck and made his way round to her mouth. Starting his kisses slow and tender, Donna moaned softly, as she felt Sam's finger tips delicately teasing their way down over her breast and then her stomach, before stopping at the top of her black slinky underwear. In response, Donna ran her hands over Sam's chest, paying special attention to the parts she knew her touch drove him wild. He moaned quietly as Donna's kiss deepened and he slid his hand down into her panties. Breaking from their kiss, Donna gasped as her body flinched with the feeling of Sam's fingers gently entering her. He knew exactly how to push his wife to the limit, before she would beg him to stop. Sam watched as Donna's chest moved faster with every deep breath she took, her fingers digging into his shoulders. It turned him on even more, to feel her most sensitive warm, wet parts grip and release around his touch. Looking back into Sam's eyes, Donna bit her lip and ran her fingers through his hair, guiding him back to her mouth. Her kisses became harder and Sam knew she would need more of him soon.

"I can't take anymore Sam." Donna whispered in between desperate kisses.

Removing his hand from her panties, Sam proceeded to pull them down inch by inch, placing teasing kisses across Donna's breasts on his way down her body.

"Don't make me beg Carmichael." She whispered sexily, as her hands travelled down to Sam's hips to ease down his boxers.

Finally removing their underwear, Sam slowly kissed his way back up her curvy body. Donna twitched under the butterfly soft touch of his lips and tongue, until he'd made his way back to her mouth. She smiled and moaned as at last, she felt Sam's body press against hers. Grabbing Sam's hips, Donna parted and raised her legs to allow him to enter her. She moaned as Sam moved as slowly as he could, just teasing his wife with the tip of his length. Knowing that Sam was trying to make her beg, Donna pulled away from his kiss and looked into his eyes. She smiled and shook her head slowly, as Sam smiled back naughtily. He knew Donna was going to take exactly what she wanted. It was his turn to gasp, as she wrapped her legs tight around his waist and pulled him deep into her.

"You should know by now, I always get what I want in the end." Donna whispered into Sam's ear as he forcefully kissed her neck.

Sam quickened their pace, as Donna arched her back and moaned his name. Feeling her body tense and shudder under him, Sam could feel his own orgasm about to explode within.

"I love you." Whispered Donna into his ear, holding him close against her as he released every last bit of himself with a whisper of her name.

"I love you too beautiful." Sam whispered, looking into Donna's eyes. "Every single inch of you."

Donna smiled lovingly at her husband, as he slowly withdrew from her body and reached behind to pull a sheet off the bed to cover them. Pulling his wife close to his chest, he kissed the top of her head. Neither of them fell asleep, as they knew they had plans to make before their trip away.

"I'm going to have a shower and prepare us all dinner." Said Donna, turning her head to kiss Sam's lips.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll be there in a minute." Sam smiled.

Watching his wife walk naked across the room, brought a satisfied smile to Sam's face - _Even though they had been apart for so long, he knew deep down, they were always meant to be together. They might have taken the long route to find each other again, but this time it was forever. Thinking about Sophie, Sam told himself he was going to do all he could for her. Even though there was only a one in three chance he was her biological father, he still had twenty years to make up for. As far as he was concerned, Sophie was his daughter and she was carrying his already much loved grandchild. The very least he could do, was provide a comfortable and happy home for them and his beautiful wife._

"SAM." Shouted Donna from the bathroom, breaking him from his thoughts. "I'VE LEFT THE WATER RUNNING FOR YOU."

Walking to the bathroom, Sam stopped to answer the phone that started ringing on the nightstand.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Sam, it's Tanya." Came the familiar voice.

"Tanya, how are you?" Smiled Sam, as Donna appeared at the doorway.

"I'm great sweetie… I take it you're taking care of my best friend?" Asked Tanya with a giggle. "If you know what I mean?"

"Of course Tanya, you don't have to worry about that." Sam answered winking at his oblivious wife.

"Good man…. Listen, tell Donna I'm flying out of L.A in an hour." She said. "I'm meeting Rosie at Athens airport and we'll catch the connecting flight together."

"That's great Tanya, thank you." Replied Sam.

"No problem sweetie, see you all tomorrow….Bye."

"Bye honey." Sam responded, hanging up the phone.

Donna watched a huge beam spread across her husband's face as he walked towards her. Stoking her cheek gently, he placed a tender kiss on her lips and looked into her eyes.

"You better get packing baby, we leave for New York tomorrow night." He said with a wink.

**************

A/N. Hope you're all still awake lol… another long one I hear you moan lol.

Hope you liked it, but please let me know by clicking the little review button baby yeah!

P.s. Next chapter coming soon!

Liv x


	11. Chapter 11

N.B Hey guys, here is chapter 11 in the story. Hope you enjoy it, but please review and let me know =)

Loads of love to all of you that have kept with me so far, you're the best! Lol.

***************

Chapter 11 The Dynamos Return

***********

The following afternoon, Donna had finished her chores around the villa and returned to her bedroom to pack for New York. She selected various items of clothing from the wardrobe and placed them in her old, well travelled suitcase. Donna smiled to herself, as she thought back to when she last used it. To when she was young and carefree.

_Even from a young age, she had been adventurous and unable to stay in one place for too long. Donna left home as soon as she was old enough and set out on her own, to see the big, wide world. Dragging her suitcase with her, she moved from country to country, taking in the sights and meeting new, exciting people. Donna was free, single and loving every minute of it. A few years and three lovers later, she had found herself still single, but also pregnant and very alone in Greece._

Donna wiped a stray tear from her cheek and walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't believe it. Just thinking briefly about her past, she still got emotional. Donna used to be so tough when it came to her feelings, but having Sam back in her life, she had let her guard down and her heart had somehow softened.

"Pull yourself together woman." Donna whispered to herself, as she packed her toiletry bag.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of madness Mom." Giggled Sophie, appearing in the doorway behind her mother.

Spinning around, Donna gasped and only just held in a scream. She took a deep breath before finally smiling.

"Jesus Sophie, don't do that to me." She said, walking past her daughter, to throw her toiletry bag in her case.

"I'm sorry Mom." Sophie giggled, as she bent down to pick up something Donna had dropped.

Looking at the small packet, Sophie soon realised what they were and passed them to her Mom. Taking the packet off her, Donna quickly stuffed the pills into her bag.

"Thanks sweetheart." Donna whispered.

"No worries." Replied Sophie with a smile. "Oh, I came to tell you, Eddie took a call from Aunt Rosie and she and Aunt Tanya are in Athens about to catch their flight to the mainland."

Donna glanced at the clock on the nightstand and realised she'd spent ages in her room and hadn't seen Sam for a while either.

"Is it that time already?…Oh my god, so much to do." She whispered, zipping up her case.

"Chill out Mom, everything's sorted." Sophie said, taking her mothers hand.

"But, there's the list I have to write for Rosie and Tanya." Replied Donna, in a bit of a fluster.

"List?" Asked Sophie, looking at her mother with a confused expression.

"Yes, a list to tell them _exactly _what to do in the hotel whilst we're gone." Answered Donna, looking around her room for a pad and pen. "You can't do everything in your state sweetheart."

Sophie grabbed her mother's hand once more, causing her to stop and look at her. Sophie smiled and shook her head.

"I'm pregnant Mom, not an invalid." Said Sophie. "I can promise you, I will get the Dynamos to work without a list."

Smiling sweetly at her daughter, Donna pulled her close for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"You don't know them Soph, they will need keeping in line and…" Began Donna.

Sophie cut her off mid sentence. "Mom stop, everything will be okay, believe me." She said, looking into her mother's eyes and smiling.

Looking at Sophie's reassuring smile, Donna paused to think before smiling back at her.

"Well, you seem to have everything worked out…I'll leave it to you sweetheart." Donna answered, placing a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Finally…Thank you." Giggled Sophie. "Now do you need me to help with anything?" She asked.

"No baby, I'm done here." Donna replied. "You haven't seen Sam have you?"

"Yeah, I saw him going into the goat house a while ago." Sophie answered, looking suspiciously at her mother. "I asked him what he was up to and he just changed the subject…What is he up to?"

"Oh, I don't know honey." Answered Donna innocently, dragging her suitcase off the bed. "I'll go find him."

"Okay Mom." Smiled Sophie. "I'm going to make up the guestroom for Aunt Tanya and Rosie." She added, kissing her mother's cheek before leaving the room.

*****

Walking into the old goat house, Donna heard movement coming from upstairs and climbed the ladder to find Sam. Her husband was busy taking measurements of the room and sketching in his pad.

"Hey hansom." Said Donna, causing Sam to turn and face her.

Sam threw his pad onto the bed in the corner and walked towards his wife smiling. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he gently placed a long sensual kiss on her lips.

"Well hello beautiful," He whispered, looking into her eyes.

Donna smiled back at her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you." She whispered.

"Awww, I'm sorry darling." He said smiling. "I thought I'd leave you to pack in peace…You know I'd only distract you." Sam added with a cheeky wink.

"Well, I'm all done now." Donna whispered seductively, as she placed a slow, passionate kiss on Sam's mouth.

Responding eagerly to his wife's kiss, Sam pulled her closer and ran his hands slowly down her back. Donna moaned softly as Sam turned his attention to her neck, showering it with small, teasing kisses.

"Sam." Donna whispered, closing her eyes as her body melted under his delicate touch. "The girls will be here in an hour or so."

"Hmmm." Sam answered, too preoccupied with what he was doing, to really listen to her.

"We should stop before we go too far baby." Giggled Donna, realising Sam hadn't taken in what she had just said.

"Hmmm." He replied once again, still not taking any notice.

Donna pulled away from Sam's embrace and shook her head giggling at him. Flashing her a sexy smile, Sam grabbed his wife once more and kissed her hungrily on the lips.

"Behave yourself Carmichael." Donna laughed, pulling back and placing her finger on Sam's mouth to stop him kissing her again.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself Donna." He giggled, finally letting go of his wife. "I'm aching for you baby."

Donna smiled and walked over towards the bed in the corner of the room. Picking up the pad, she shook her head in amazement, as she looked at Sam's drawing.

"This is fantastic Sam." She whispered, looking up at him. "But you know Sophie is already asking what you're doing in here?

"I know, I saw her earlier." Sam replied walking over to her. "Just tell her we're doing some much needed renovations." He added, taking the pad from Donna and hiding it on the dusty, old bookcase.

"Okay sweetheart." Donna answered, leaning over to kiss Sam's cheek. "Let's go get a drink before the girls get here."

"Good idea." Smiled Sam, giving Donna's behind a slap as she walked in front of him.

****

Sitting close to each other at a table by the bar, Donna and Sam sipped their champagne and chatted between soft, romantic kisses. Enjoying each other's company, the pair didn't notice two figures walking towards them across the dimly lit hotel courtyard.

"HEY, GET A ROOM!" Shouted Rosie, as she and Tanya approached the canoodling pair.

Donna jumped up from her seat and ran towards her two best friends. Throwing their arms around each other, the three Dynamos hugged and giggled. Finally breaking apart, Donna smiled and shook her head at the sight of them.

"God I've missed you girls." She giggled, as Sam walked over to kiss both their cheeks. "How was your trip?"

"Great." Replied Rosie with a wink.

Tanya didn't answer. She had already spotted the champagne on the table and helped herself to a glass of bubbly.

"I'll go get Sophie." Said Sam smiling at the three girls, as he walked across the courtyard towards her room.

All three women sat down at the table for a drink and a catch up.

"So what's going on with Sophie?" Asked Rosie, taking a sip of her drink and looking at her friend.

"I'm sure Tan's filled you in." Answered Donna, filling up their glasses with the fizzy amber liquid. "But we found out the other day, she's already four months pregnant and as you know, Sky is well and truly out of the picture."

"So he doesn't even know Sophie's carrying his child?" Asked Tanya looking at Rosie with a slightly concerned expression.

Donna shook her head and looked up into the star filled night sky. Trying to stop the tears from falling, she cleared her thoughts and took a deep breath.

"No." She finally answered. "Like mother, like daughter huh?" Added Donna, looking at her two friends across the table.

Rosie smiled sweetly at Donna and took her hand. "Oh Donna, don't worry love." She said with a squeeze of her hand. "She's got you and Sam…And us."

"I'll drink to that." Tanya said, raising her glass to the pair before taking a sip.

Rosie and Donna shook their heads at Tanya and giggled. Donna knew deep down, her two friends were right. Sophie would _never _be alone like she was all those years ago.

"Will you girls promise me, you'll look after my baby while I'm gone?" Asked Donna, now smiling at the pair.

"Of course Sheridan." Replied Tanya with a wink.

"It's a promise." Added Rosie smiling at her.

The three Dynamos smiled as Sophie came running towards them across the courtyard. Tanya and Rosie stood up to greet her, as Sophie hugged them in turn.

"Sophie Sheridan, you are positively glowing young lady." Said Rosie, cupping her face and kissing her cheek.

"Awww, thank you Aunt Rosie." Smiled Sophie, turning to take her mother's hand. "Has Mom given you your orders yet?" She asked giggling.

Tanya looked at Sophie with a serious expression. "Orders?"

"Oh yes." Replied Sophie. "I had to stop her writing them all down for you both." She continued still giggling.

"Oh really?" Asked Rosie, now smiling at Donna. "Do you not think me and Tan can't handle it?

Donna looked up at her daughter and shook her head. "Thanks Soph." She laughed, pulling her daughter down to sit on her lap. "No, I'm sure you can handle it…I'm just worried about leaving you know?" She finished, looking across the table at her friends.

"Yeah we know Donna." Replied Rosie smiling. "It's been fifteen years and you've never left it to anyone else."

"My god woman, if anyone needed a break, it's you." Added Tanya.

"They're right Mom." Said Sophie, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck and kissing her cheek. "You need to go have fun."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll have _plenty _of fun." Giggled Tanya, filling her champagne flute once more.

*****

Walking out of the reception doorway, Sam placed his and Donna's bags down silently on the ground. He looked over at the four women and smiled at their joyful laughter. Donna looked so happy and so beautiful. The moonlight reflecting off her sun kissed skin and golden hair. Sam's heart started it's merry dance, as his wife glanced over and smiled lovingly at him. Smiling back at Donna seductively, he motioned for her to come over to him. She smiled and quietly excused herself from the table before following Sam into the reception area.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Donna asked smiling, as she reached him at the foot of the stairs.

Grabbing her tight, Sam pushed her up against the wall and kissed her mouth hard. Donna caught her breath as he finally broke apart from their kiss. Looking deep into her eyes and pressing his body hard against hers, Sam smiled.

"Nothing's wrong baby." Sam whispered, running his finger down her neck and resting it on the low neckline of her dress. "I just wanted to do something I won't get chance to do until we reach New York." He smiled, as he undid the top three buttons of her dress.

Donna smiled and bit her lip, as her body flinched slightly under Sam's delicate touch. Looking back into his eyes, she knew exactly what he meant. With the thought of the Dynamos and her daughter a few feet away at the bar, Donna shook her head.

"Sam, we can't." She whispered, placing a soft seductive kiss on his lips.

"Oh yes we can." Sam replied, taking his wife's hand and leading her quickly up the stairs to their room.

Slamming the door shut behind them, Sam took hold of his wife once more and placed his mouth hungrily over hers. Donna ran her fingers roughly through Sam's hair and met his kisses with equal force, before breaking away and giggling.

"We're gonna have to be quick." She whispered, biting her lip as she watched Sam undo his pants to pull them and his underwear slightly down.

"No problem darling." Sam giggled, as he took her and pushed her down onto the bed.

Climbing on top of Donna, Sam started his assault on her mouth and neck, as he quickly hitched her dress up under him. Donna took a sharp breath and arched her back against the bed, as Sam swiftly moved her underwear to the side and entered her forcefully. Their movements were quick and hard, as Donna buried her face into the crease of Sam's neck to stop herself calling out. Within a few minutes, it was all over, as Sam collapsed on top of his wife and planted a long, soft kiss on her mouth. Donna held him close as a satisfied smile came to her flushed face.

"Donna?" Asked Tanya, opening the bedroom door and nearly falling backwards at the sight of Sam's bare behind greeting her. "Oh my god."

"TANYA!" Shrieked Donna, not moving, but covering her eyes with embarrassment.

Tanya didn't move from the spot. She smiled slyly and cocked her head to the side, as she reviewed the sight in front of her. Sam quickly pulled up his pants and grinned at their friend's amusement at catching them in the act. Rosie walked up behind her friend in the doorway and clasped her hand over her mouth, as she suddenly realised what Tanya had interrupted. The pair started giggling like two naughty schoolgirls, as Donna rearranged her dress and glared at them.

"Was there something you girls wanted?" Asked Sam, sitting down on the bed and taking his wife's hand.

"Ermm, not as such." Replied Tanya, tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks.

Rosie nudged Tanya. "We wanted to see if Donna needed any help, but it seems you have everything under control Sam." Rosie giggled looking at Donna.

Donna looked up at her friends and couldn't help bursting out laughing too. "I guess you'd call this payback for all the times I've walked in on you Tan."

"Oh yeah." Replied Tanya, casting her mind back to the wild days on the road with the Dynamos. "We'll ermm, leave you to it." She added, pushing Rosie back out the room.

Closing the door behind them, Tanya couldn't resist one last comment and popped her head back round the door.

"Oh Sam." She said softly. "NICE ASS!" She shrieked laughing as she finally closed the door.

Sam laughed at her, as Donna covered her eyes once more and threw herself back on the bed.

******

After getting changed into some jeans, a fitted t-shirt and Sophie's khaki blazer, Donna scanned the bedroom to see if they'd forgotten anything. Happy in the knowledge that everything was packed that needed to be, Donna left the room to join Sam and the girls in the courtyard. Stepping out into the cooling night air, Donna smiled lovingly at the sight of her husband in a tight embrace with her daughter. The Dynamos looked on too and Rosie winked at the evidently happy Donna.

"You look after yourself kiddo." Whispered Sam into Sophie's ear. "And keep these two on a tight leash." He added looking up at the Dynamos.

Sophie looked up at Tanya and Rosie and laughed. "Don't worry, it's all under control."

Donna walked over to her husband and daughter and wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist, to hold her close from behind.

"Don't take any crap from them Sophie." Donna whispered into her daughter's ear. "And for god sake, keep Pepper away from Tanya." She giggled, looking up at her friends.

Sophie smiled and turned to face her mother. "I'll try my best Mom." She answered, placing her arms around Donna's neck and hugging her tight.

"I love you baby." Donna whispered, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"I love you too Mom." Replied Sophie. "Now go before you miss your flight." She finished with a kiss on her mom's lips.

Walking to her friends, Donna hugged the tightly. "Behave you two." She whispered, breaking from their embrace with a stern look on her face.

"Yes Boss." The Dynamos sang together, saluting her.

Donna giggled at them both, before turning to Sam. "Let's go darling." She said smiling, as Sam picked up their bags and moved closer to kiss the Dynamos on the cheeks and say goodbye.

***

Driving down to the dock to catch the last ferry over to the mainland, Donna slid over to sit close to Sam as he concentrated on the road ahead. As she rested her head on his shoulder, Sam wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on Donna's head.

"Are you happy?" He asked, as Donna looked up at him and smiled.

"More than you'll ever know baby." She replied, reaching up to plant a loving kiss on Sam's cheek.

"Good." Sam replied with a wink. "Me too."

Sam pulled the jeep to a stop by the dock where Pepper was waiting for them. Helping Sam unload the bags and place them in the boat, Pepper smiled at the pair as he climbed into the jeep and started the engine.

"HAVE FUN GUYS!" He shouted with a wave, as he started his drive back up to the villa to hunt Tanya down.

Holding out his hand to his wife, Sam helped her board the ferry. They took a seat on the empty deck and huddled closely, as they watched the lights of the villa vanish into the distance, as they travelled across the water.

"The honeymoon starts here Mrs. Carmichael." Sam whispered into Donna's ear, with a tender kiss to her forehead.

**************

A.N Thanks for reading… please, please, please let me know what you thought. Next Chapter coming v soon - New York, New York! =)

Lots of love, Liv x


	12. Chapter 12

N.B Thanks for the reviews for chapter 11 my friends… mwah! Here is the next instalment, the start of Donna and Sam's New York trip.. Hope you like it! Chapter 13 nearly finished too =) Enjoy!

**************

Chapter 12 New York, New York!

********

Touching down on the runway at JFK airport, Donna awoke with a bump as she rested against Sam's chest. The pair had slept most of the flight, with Sam holding his wife close to him, as she had drifted off peacefully in his arms. Flying first class, had given them all the space and peace they needed to relax and get their honeymoon off to a perfect start.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Whispered Sam, stroking his wife's cheek and giving her a loving kiss on her forehead.

Donna stretched her arms and turned to look at her adoring husband. His loving smile instantly melted her heart, as she leant forward to place a kiss on his soft, inviting lips.

"Hey." She whispered, glancing out the small airplane window and noticing they were taxiing towards the terminal. "I can't believe I've slept nearly the whole way."

"It's not a problem sweetheart." Answered Sam smiling. "We've got a busy few days ahead of us, you'll be glad of the rest." He finished, taking her hand and gently kissing it.

Giggling, Donna looked up at Sam. "Oh yeah, what have you got planned Mr. Carmichael?"

The plane finally shuddered to a halt at the terminal building and the seatbelt sign went out, allowing the passengers to stand and collect their belongings.

"Business Mrs. Carmichael." Sam answered with a wink, as he stood to collect their hand luggage from the overhead locker.

Sam held out his hand to his wife. Taking hold of it, Donna stood and couldn't resist leaning forward to plant a heartfelt kiss on his mouth. Sam responded and smiled lovingly at her.

"What was that for?" He asked, as he lead his wife off the plane and headed towards immigration.

"Because you're my husband and I love you." Answered Donna, holding onto him tight as they walked hand in hand through the airport.

Snaking his arm around Donna's waist, Sam paused to pull her close. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her slow and passionately.

"Just wait until I get you home woman." Whispered Sam, wiggling his eyebrows at her with a cheeky smile.

***

Finally clearing immigration, the pair made their way to the baggage hall. Standing at the luggage belt, waiting for their bags, Donna wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and snuggled into his neck. She breathed in the familiar scent of his sweet aftershave and closed her eyes. She was so enchanted by him, so madly in love with him - _How the hell did I survive all these years without him? _Donna asked herself.

After retrieving their bags, the pair walked out into the arrivals hall and were met by Sam's personal driver, Ted. He took the bags and lead them out to the black Mercedes waiting outside the main doors. Climbing into the back of the car, Donna smiled as Sam slid into the seat next to her and closed the door behind him.

"Where to Mr. Carmichael?" Ted asked, looking at the pair in the rear view mirror.

"The apartment please Ted." Answered Sam with a smile, as he pressed a button to raise the privacy screen in front of them.

Turning to face his wife, Sam's trademark cheeky grin returned once more as he pulled her closer. Donna's body tingled with pleasure as she felt Sam's hand slowly making it's way up her t-shirt, towards her breasts. The kisses were wet and teasing, as their tongues explored each others mouths. Making their way through the busy New York traffic, things were getting a little too hot and steamy, as Donna broke away from their embrace. Sam looked hungrily into her eyes and smiled.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked stroking her cheek.

"Absolutely nothing sweetheart." She giggled. "You have to be a good boy and wait for the rest." Donna finished with a wink.

Sam smiled and shook his head at his wife. "Oh, playing hard to get Mrs. Carmichael." He paused. "I can handle that."

Donna smiled and snuggled up to her husband, as she watched the city sights pass by. After being in the car, for what felt like hours, it finally pulled up outside an exclusive apartment block in the Upper East Side of the city. Ted walked around and opened the rear door for the pair to climb out. Sam took the luggage off the driver, before thanking him and leading Donna through the heavy glass doors of the lobby.

"Good afternoon Mr. Carmichael." Smiled the lift attendant, taking the bags from Sam.

"Afternoon Carl." Sam replied with a smile, taking Donna's hand as they all entered the lift.

Arriving at the top floor of the building, Donna's mouth dropped in wonder as she stepped straight out of the elevator and into the most amazing apartment she had ever seen. Walking over to the massive panoramic windows, she stared out across the vast city skyline. As the lift doors closed behind him, Sam walked behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's amazing Sam." Donna whispered, placing her hands over his and leaning back against his body.

Sam sighed. "Not as amazing as Kalokairi." He replied, slowly kissing Donna's neck.

_Sam was right. As wonderful the view from his apartment was, nothing could compare to the magic and romance of the small Greek island. Waking each morning to the sound of the sea crashing against the distant rocks and the glorious sun streaming through the open windows of the villa, it was worlds apart from where they stood now._

"Surely you'll miss this place and the excitement of the city?" Donna asked, turning around to wrap her arms around Sam's neck.

Sam smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Not at all…Ever since I returned to New York all those years ago, I dreamt about going back to Kalokairi…Back to you."

"Oh Sam." Whispered Donna, giving him a slow, tender kiss. "You don't know what that means to me." She finished, looking deep into her husband's eyes.

"I can't wait to sign this place over, so we can go back to Greece, to live the rest of our lives together…You, me, our daughter and our grandchild." Said Sam, returning her tender kiss.

Tears sprang to Donna's eyes, as she knew what Sam had just said was completely sincere and heartfelt. _He rocked her world and no matter how much she told him she loved him, it could never be enough._

"Hey, why the tears baby?" Sam asked, gently wiping them away. "You are my world Donna Carmichael and don't you _ever _forget that."

"Oh my god, I love you _so _much Sam." Donna whispered, now wiping away a stray tear that trickled down her husband's cheek.

"I love you baby." Whispered Sam, kissing her forehead, before taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. "Come on, I think we need a drink."

The emotional pair walked into the large modern kitchen and Donna sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar, while Sam checked the refreshment situation in the fridge. Peering in at the practically bare shelves, Sam laughed and turned to face his wife.

"Well sweetheart, you have a choice…Champagne or water?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll take a champagne, straight up." Giggled Donna, as Sam pulled the perfectly chilled bottle of Moet out the fridge and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard next to it.

Popping the cork and pouring out two glasses of the bubbly liquid, Sam walked over and passed one to Donna.

"To us." He whispered softly.

"To us." Donna repeated, clinking glasses with her husband and taking a sip.

Sam looked at his beautiful wife, before tenderly stroking her cheek. Donna closed her eyes momentarily, as her heart fluttered with his touch.

"How about we take these to the bedroom and I'll run us a nice relaxing bath?" Suggested Sam smiling.

"Lead the way baby." Donna answered, smiling back.

Walking back through the vast, yet sparse living room, she noticed that most of Sam's belongings had already been packed up, ready to ship back to Kalokairi. Donna shook her head in amazement, as she followed Sam into the master bedroom. Even more panoramic windows and a balcony, framed the now twinkling New York skyline. Sam threw their cases onto the queen size bed and entered the bathroom to run the tub. Noticing a beautiful crystal vase, filled with a dozen yellow roses on the nightstand, Donna picked up the attached card and read it out loud.

"To my new Stepmom, Donna, welcome to the family! Ben." Read Donna.

Once again, the tears welled up in her eyes, as Sam walked over to take her in his arms. Donna was unable to say anything for a few moments and clung tight to her husband.

"I can't wait for you to meet them tomorrow night." Whispered Sam, cupping her face and smiling.

"I can't either sweetheart." Donna smiled back.

Looking sweetly at each other, Sam gently peeled off Donna's t-shirt and undid her jeans, as he looked her up and down. Letting her jeans fall to her feet, Donna reciprocated and unbuttoned her husband's jeans as he removed his own shirt.

"You are so beautiful." Sam whispered, as he moved closer to plant soft butterfly like kisses on Donna's neck and reached behind to unhook her bra.

"Hmmm." Moaned Donna, as she then felt Sam slowly pushing down her underwear, before removing his own.

Running his hands down her back, Sam's kisses turned to Donna's mouth. They were slow and sensual, as Sam then took Donna's hand to lead her to the bathroom. He stepped into the large, deep filled bubble bath and helped his wife in, as they sank down into the welcoming, hot water. Leaning against Sam's body, Donna closed her eyes for a moment as she let the relaxing bubbles envelope their tired, emotionally charged bodies.

"What do you fancy doing tonight?" Asked Sam, sponging the water over his wife's shoulders.

"I don't know sweetheart." Answered Donna, turning her head to face him. "I'm kinda tired from travelling though." She added with a smile.

"Well how about, we order in and spend the evening in bed with some old movies?" Sam asked, leaning forward to kiss Donna's lips.

"Sounds perfect." She whispered, responding to Sam's kiss.

Laying in each others arms for what felt like an eternity to Donna, she wished they could stay like that forever. _She felt so close to Sam, so happy, so lost in his unconditional love for her. It was like a sweet dream that neither of them wanted to wake from, but as the water started to turn cold, they knew it couldn't last forever._

"Are you awake sweetheart?" Said Sam softly, running his hands across Donna's stomach.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then maybe we should get out." Giggled Sam. "I'm kinda cold."

Donna giggled too, as she stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel. Wrapping it around herself, she held out a matching one for her husband as he climbed out to join her.

"Can I give Sophie a call and check she's okay?" Donna asked, tying her hair up loosely in the bathroom mirror.

Sam smiled at her, as he grabbed his robe from behind the bathroom door and slipped it on. "You don't have to ask sweetheart…Whilst we're here, this is your home too."

Smiling back and blowing him a kiss, Donna walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Picking the phone up and dialling the villa number, she smiled at the sight of her wonderful flowers from Ben and waited for someone to answer.

"Villa Donna." Answered Sophie slightly out of breath.

"Soph, it's Mom." Replied Donna, now smiling at the sound of her baby girl's voice.

"Mom." Said Sophie brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic darling. How are you?" Donna asked smiling, as Sam walked into the bedroom, taking their bags off the bed and moving them near the large walk-in closet.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mom…A little tired, but okay." Sophie answered.

"Sophie…Please don't over do things baby. That's why you have Rosie and Tanya there to help you." Said Donna in a stern voice.

Sam came to lay down behind his wife and rubbed her shoulder, as he sensed her getting a little wound up.

"I know…And they have been a great help this morning." Replied Sophie giggling. "I left Tanya and Pepper to check in the four new guests, whilst Aunt Rosie and I worked through the laundry."

"Oh my god." Donna giggled. "Tanya and Pepper working together?…She told me she was bringing a Restraining Order for him."

Sam giggled at the thought of poor Pepper chasing the feisty Dynamo around the villa and doing _anything _she asked of him.

"No really Mom, the Dynamos are behaving so far." Sophie answered. "Now stop worrying and just enjoy your honeymoon, you and Sam deserve it."

"Okay sweetheart…I'll call you tomorrow. I love you." Said Donna softly. "But get some rest."

"I will Mom…I love you too, bye." Said Sophie hanging up the phone.

Clicking the button on the phone to end the call, she placed it on the nightstand. Turning to face Sam, he smiled and pulled her down to lay beside him on his pillow.

"Feel better now?" He asked, kissing Donna's forehead.

"Much better." Answered Donna, taking Sam's hand and entwining her fingers through his. "Sophie just sounds so tired already." She added.

"She's a sensible girl Donna. She'll rest when she needs to." Reassured Sam.

"I know." Whispered Donna, knowing full well her husband was right.

The pair relaxed in each others arms for a while, as Sam clicked on the television with the remote. Laying against Sam's torso, Donna listened to the steady beat of his heart and slowly ran her hand over his chest, inside his robe. She felt Sam's body twitch under her soft touch and he responded by holding her closer and placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Are you okay darling?" Sam asked, hooking his finger under Donna's chin to pull her face up to look at her.

Donna smiled at her considerate husband and leaned closer to plant a loving kiss on his perfect lips.

"I'm more than okay Sam…" She whispered. "I'm so happy we're alone at last."

With his cheeky grin returning to his face, Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really, what did you have in mind baby?" Asked Sam, eagerly awaiting her response.

Donna giggled as she knew _exactly_ what he had in mind.

"Why don't you go get the rest of the champagne and we'll take it from there baby." She whispered seductively.

Laughing, Sam rolled away from Donna and left for the kitchen. She giggled to herself, as she removed her towel and slid down under the soft Egyptian cotton sheets of Sam's bed. Quickly returning to the bedroom, Sam couldn't help but laugh at the sight of just his wife's head poking out from the top of the duvet.

"I just need to find our glasses." Said Sam, holding up the bottle and scanning the room to see where they had put them down.

Giggling, Donna threw back the covers to reveal her naked body. Sam's eyes widened with excitement, at the sight of his wife's perfect body standing out against the dark coloured sheets.

"We don't need glasses for what I had in mind honey." Whispered Donna sexily, untying her hair with one hand and shaking her golden waves free.

Sam didn't say anything. A sly smile came to his face, as he slipped his robe off and walked towards the bed. Climbing on next to Donna, he leant forward to gently tease her lips with the tip of his tongue, before pulling back to look into her eyes. Donna gasped quietly, as Sam poured a generous amount of the chilled liquid onto her chest. He didn't care as it cascaded off her body and down onto the expensive sheets around her outline. Donna moaned with pure pleasure, as Sam cupped her drenched breasts in turn and took them teasingly into his mouth. Following the trail of tiny bubbles across Donna's chest and stomach, Sam kissed and sucked his way around her soft, supple skin. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Donna directed her husband back up her body, before he could take her too far.

"I love you." Sam whispered into Donna's mouth, kissing her as gently as he could.

She moaned once again, as Sam moved his body in between her legs and raised her hips to meet him. Moving close to kiss her again, Sam gently entered his wife, as she grabbed his arms to control his depth. Their lips met once again, as the pair slowly flicked and teased their way around each others mouths.

"Ohhh Sam, I love you." Donna whispered in between sensual kisses.

Wrapping her legs tightly around her husbands waist, Donna guided him deeper into her. They moved in perfect time with one another, keeping it slow and controlled. Neither of them wanted it to end too soon. With all her worries of Sophie and the villa drifting away, Donna let her body completely feel as one with Sam's.

_It wasn't just sex, he was making sweet love to the only woman he had ever wanted to be with and as their eyes met, Sam knew deep in his heart, Donna felt exactly the same way. Sam pushed deeper into his wife. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, desired her, needed her. _

With their pace still slow and gentle, Donna felt the beginning of her much wanted orgasm stir in her lower body. Arching her back against the bed and tightening her grip on Sam's arms, Donna let out a long, soft groan, as the most sensational tingle erupted through her body. Sam smiled as a satisfied smile came to his wife's face and she looked deep into his eyes. He kept his controlled pace within her, as Donna pulled him closer to her, to shower his neck with delicate, wet kisses.

"Sam, it's okay, let it go baby." She whispered softly into his ear.

_Donna knew Sam was holding on to make sure he had totally satisfied her needs and would only release once he knew they had been met. He was such a caring and sensitive lover and it made Donna love him even more. _

Sam did what his wife asked and with a few more gentle thrusts, he experienced his own soul moving climax. Burying his face into Donna's neck, Sam whispered her name as he gave her everything he had. After a few moments of just holding tight to one another, Sam withdrew from his wife and moved to lay by her side. Pulling her close to rest on his chest, Sam kissed the top of Donna's head.

"Thank you." He whispered into her hair.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure." Giggled Donna, running her hand across his heaving chest.

"You hungry?" Sam asked giggling.

"Starving." Replied Donna kissing his nipple.

"Pizza?" He asked, gently stroking the hair away from her face.

"Go for it." Donna giggled, reaching for the cordless phone on the nightstand and passing it to him.

*****

An hour and a half later, with an empty pizza box discarded on the floor next to the bed, the couple snuggled up close together under the cosy duvet and watched the tv. Donna couldn't have been happier, with the man of her dreams holding her tight. Their peace was broken by the sound of the phone ringing on the nightstand. Sam raised himself up to rest on his elbow and reached across his wife to pick it up. Sinking back down into his side of the bed, he paused to kiss Donna's lips before answering it.

"Hello?" He answered clearing his throat.

"Hey Dad, it's Ben." Came the cheerful reply.

"Hey Son, how's it going?" Asked Sam smiling.

"Great…I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Ben asked laughing.

"No Ben, we're just watching tv." Sam replied, winking at Donna, who was now looking up at her husband.

"Oh yeah, is that what you old people call _it_ these days?" Giggle Ben.

Sam laughed. "Hey less of the old Sunshine."

"Okay old man…We still on for dinner tomorrow night?" A still giggling Ben asked his father.

"Yeah, of course we are…I'll call you tomorrow when I know when and where." Sam answered pulling Donna closer. "You're bringing Zack right?"

"Yeah, he'll be there." Said Ben. "Talk tomorrow Dad, bye."

"Bye Son." Replied Sam, clicking the phone to hang up.

Placing the phone down on the nightstand beside him, Sam turned to face Donna and smiled. He noticed she seemed distant as if lost in thought. Sam hooked his finger under his wife's chin, to raise her head to look at him. He smiled once more as their eyes met.

"Penny for your thoughts." He whispered.

Donna smiled back at Sam, trying to reassuring him she was alright. In her mind, she wasn't. _She was so nervous about meeting her step-kids, it actually made her feel sick to her stomach. Ben, she knew had already accepted her, but Zack was another story. He obviously didn't like the fact his father was with a woman other than his mother. One way or another, Zack was going to have to come to terms with it and respect his father's wishes. Just how she was going to handle the situation, she didn't quite know yet, but she did know, she should really share her concerns with her husband_.

Pausing to take a deep breath, Donna looked up at Sam's worried expression.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm okay…" She paused again. "I'm just a little worried about meeting the boys for the first time that's all." Donna finished, looking into his eyes.

Leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Donna's lips, Sam smiled sweetly at her.

"Donna Carmichael." He said softly. "You have absolutely _nothing _to worry about…The boys will instantly fall in love with you, just like I did all those years ago." He finished, pulling her close to snuggle up to him under the duvet.

_Donna hoped deep down, that Sam's reassuring words would be right and decided to leave it until she had met Zack in person before she worried any further._

"I love you Sam." Donna whispered, closing her eyes, as she let Sam's rhythmic heartbeat gently lull her off to sleep.

Sam kissed his wife's head and closed his eyes too, safe in the knowledge, she was warm and secure in his arms. "I love you Donna…Sweet dreams darling."

*************

A.N Thanks for reading guys and sorry if you found it a bit slow going. The next chapter is nearly finished and I promise you it's much more exciting lol. Let me know what you think…press the button hehe =)

Liv x

P.s. Next chapter coming soon - Chapter 13 A Few Surprises!


	13. Chapter 13

N.B Thanks for reviewing guys…I'm sooooo happy you're all liking it =)

Here is the next chapter. Not a very long one, but quite revealing lol… enjoy!

*************

Chapter 13 A Few Surprises!

***********

Donna awoke the next morning, still wrapped in Sam's tight embrace. As her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight that engulfed the bedroom, she felt Sam stir under her body. Looking up at him, she smiled lovingly, as his eyes flickered open and focused on her.

"Good morning hansom." Donna smiled as she reached up to kiss his lips.

"Morning gorgeous." Replied Sam returning her kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah too well." She answered, glimpsing at the time on Sam's watch. "It's after eleven."

"Already?" Sam asked, double checking the time for himself. "Right, we have an hour to get ready…There's somewhere we have to be at half twelve." He finished, kissing Donna's head and rolling out of bed.

"Ermm, where we going?" Donna asked her husband, slipping out of bed and following him into the bathroom.

Closing the shower door behind him, Sam turned the water on and winked at his wife. "It's a surprise." He said.

Donna looked at Sam and smirked, as she opened the shower door and stepped in to join him under the hot, refreshing water.

*****

"Ready?" Asked Sam, holding his hand out to Donna as she walked out the elevator and into the grand lobby of the apartment block.

"As I'll ever be." Answered Donna, taking his hand and following him outside into the busy street. "But I wish you'd tell me where we're going." She smiled.

Sliding into the back of the black Mercedes, the pair sat next to each other as Sam nodded at Ted to proceed. He took his wife's hand and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her lips.

"Sam, I'm wearing jeans and a jacket, I'm hardly glamorous." Giggled Donna.

"It doesn't matter what you're wearing baby, you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Sam answered, leaning forward to kiss her once more.

Donna giggled and blushed slightly at the same time. "Awww thank you honey." She whispered.

The rest of the journey was silent, as the pair held hands and watched as the car passed by the hectic city streets. Pulling up outside a large store on Wall Street, Donna read the name on a small plaque by the door. Ted opened the car door, as she and Sam stepped out onto the sidewalk. Turning to face her husband with a confused look on her face, she watched as he smiled back at her.

"Sam, why are we at Tiffany's?" She asked, as he took her hand and lead her inside.

"Because my darling, the last time I was back in New York, I put away a little something I wanted to buy for you." He answered, leading Donna to a counter at the back of the store.

A man in a smart suit looked up at the couple and smiled before walking over to greet them.

"Sam, I don't understand." Said Donna, looking into her husband's eyes. "I don't need you to spend your hard earned money on me darling."

Sam didn't reply, he just winked at her.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael." Smiled the man, shaking the couple's hands in turn.

"Good afternoon." They both replied.

The man handed Sam a small duck-egg blue box and stepped away to give them some privacy. Opening the box and holding it out towards Donna, Sam smiled at her. Donna gasped at the sight of a huge, sparkling diamond solitaire ring, in a beautiful gold setting. Sam took it out of it's cushioned resting place and took his wife's hand.

"This is the engagement ring I should have given you before we married." Whispered Sam, looking deep into her eyes and sliding it onto her finger to rest against her diamond wedding band.

Donna looked down at the amazing rock, which now glistened brilliantly on her finger and then back at Sam. She smiled and shook her head slowly at her husband, too overcome with emotion to speak for a moment. Finally taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat.

"Darling, this is truly amazing…But I'm already yours, you don't need to buy my love." She whispered.

Sam smiled and pulled her close. "It's not about buying your love Donna…It's about me wanting to give my beautiful wife, a beautiful ring as a token of my love for her." He whispered.

Just his simple words won Donna over.

"Oh Sam, I love it, thank you." Said Donna, kissing his soft lips as she realised how much it meant to him.

"You're welcome darling." He replied kissing her back before turning to get the sales manager's attention.

"We'll take it." Sam said to him smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Carmichael." He smiled. "That's eighteen thousand Sir, cheque or credit?"

"Oh..my..god, Sam." Donna stammered, wondering if she'd actually heard the amount right.

Sam giggled and placed his finger to Donna's lips, before handing over his platinum card.

****

Walking hand in hand out of the store and back to the waiting car, Donna was completely speechless. _She had never had a man to shower her with such expensive gifts before and it kind of felt alien to her. In fact, she had never been materialistic and had raised her daughter the same way. Struggling for money nearly all her adult life, Donna sat in the car and looked down at the ring on her finger. She couldn't believe Sam hadn't even flinched at parting with that kind of money on a gift for her. _

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Sam asked his wife, noticing how quiet she was.

"Yes darling." She answered, looking up at him and smiling. "I'm just in shock I guess."

Sam smiled back at her and leaned forward to gently place kiss after kiss on her lips. "You are worth every penny and more baby…I love you." He whispered, pulling her close.

"I love you too." She whispered back, leaning back against his shoulder.

****

A short while later, the car came to a stop once more. Sam turned to his wife and smiled, as he took her hand to help her out onto the sidewalk. Donna looked up at the glass fronted building and wondered where on earth her husband had brought her now.

Seeing Donna's confused expression, Sam held her closer and kissed her cheek. "Just a bit of business to sort out." He said.

"Oh okay." Smiled Donna, realising they were stood in front of Sam's place of work.

Walking past security in the lobby and taking the elevator to the 7th floor, Sam held Donna close and whispered sweet words into her ear, causing her to quietly giggle. As the lift doors opened, the first thing Donna noticed, was a large reception desk with the company name above it - Carrington/Carmichael. The pair made their way through the deserted office floor, until they had reached a private office towards the back. Donna looked at the name on the door and realised it must be that of Sam's partner, James Carrington. Swinging the door open, Sam grinned at a good looking man sat at the desk.

"Working on a Sunday James?" Asked Sam laughing.

James stood and walked around his desk to shake his friend's hand with a smile.

"Hey Sam, what you doing here?" He asked, before looking at Donna.

"Just checking in and picking up some paperwork." Answered Sam, also turning to look at his wife.

James smiled at Donna and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "You must be Donna…The new Mrs. Carmichael."

"I am." Donna replied with a smile, as Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I've heard so much about you." Said James. "You're right, she's beautiful." He added, winking at Sam.

Blushing, Donna looked up at her beaming husband and dug her fingers into his side - _Just what had Sam been saying to his partner about her? _She wondered.

Kissing the top of Donna's head, Sam excused himself to quickly go and collect something from his office and left his wife to chat to James. The pair made small talk about New York and Sam moving to Greece, but the more Donna studied James' face, the more she realised she recognised his distinctive smile from somewhere. As they chatted further and awaited Sam's return, it hit Donna like a bolt of lightening, she knew exactly where she knew James from.

"Oh my god." Said Donna suddenly. "I know who you are."

James looked shocked at Donna's sudden outburst and shook his head slowly, not quite comprehending what she meant. "I don't follow." He said.

Donna smiled as Sam returned to join them and the turned back to face James.

"I'm sorry." She giggled. "What I meant to say was…I know who you are, you were married to my best friend, Tanya."

"What?" Asked a very confused Sam looking at Donna and then back at James.

Slumping back into an office chair, James slowly shook his head and smiled at the sound of his ex-wife's name. "Oh shoot, you're the Donna she always talked about." He laughed. "I never put the two together."

Smiling, Donna looked up at her husband's now shocked expression and took his hand.

"You were married to Tanya?" Asked Sam, trying to get his head around what he'd just heard.

James laughed and nodded his head. "Yes Sam, for three years."

"Husband number two." Donna added giggling. "I recognised you from a photograph Tanya once showed me years ago."

Sam shook his head as he let it all sink in.

"Tanya, Tanya, Tanya." Said a smiling James. "How is she?" He asked looking at Donna.

"She's great." Answered Donna. "In fact, she's in Greece at the moment, helping run my hotel."

James laughed again. "Tanya, working?" He asked in amazement.

Both Sam and Donna laughed, as they thought about Tanya's definition of working.

"Yeah, she's probably _working _her way through the contents of the bar right now." Giggled Sam, throwing his arm over Donna's shoulder.

James smiled knowingly. "Same old Tanya…I just can't believe what a small world it is." He said.

"I know." Replied Donna, wrapping her arm around Sam's waist.

"Well ermm, tell her I said Hi." Said James looking down at the floor. "and…I miss her."

"Oh I will." Smiled Donna, looking up at Sam.

_Sensing some sort of regret in James' voice, Donna promised herself she'd find out from Tanya, exactly what had happened between her and James. Tanya was never one to open up about her feelings and always clammed up when it came to discussing her numerous failed marriages. One way or another, Donna was going to get it out of her friend._

James stood and smiled. "Thanks." He said. "Now you two get outta here, go have fun, it's Sunday for Christ's sake."

***

Saying their goodbyes, Donna and Sam left the office and walked out to the waiting car. Climbing in next to one another, Sam looked at his wife and shook his head in disbelief.

"Can you believe that?" He asked. "I knew James was divorced when he moved here from LA…But to married to Tanya, wow." He added.

"Tell me about it." Giggled Donna, resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam pulled his wife close and kissed her forehead. "Today is just full of surprises." He whispered.

*******

"Afternoon Mr. Carmichael." Smiled Carl, as the couple walked back into the lobby of the apartment block. "Your delivery came Sir." He added, reaching behind his desk and handing a large box to Sam.

"Thanks Carl." Smiled Sam, taking the box from and turning to wink at Donna.

Smiling suspiciously at her husband, Donna took his hand as they entered the elevator and made their way up to the penthouse. Stepping out into the apartment, Donna turned to face Sam as the lift doors closed behind them.

"What's in the box Carmichael?" She asked smiling, yet with a stern tone in her voice.

Sam giggled at her. "All will be revealed later." He answered with a wink, as he walked into the bedroom and picked up the phone.

Following close behind, Donna walked into the bedroom and started to hang clothes from her suitcase in the walk-in closet. Sat on the bed, Sam listened down the phone, as his call to Ben was diverted to his answer machine. He waited for the regular beep and left a message for his son.

"Hey Ben, it's Dad…I've booked a table at Annisa in Greenwich Village for 8pm…See you there." Said Sam finishing his call and putting the phone down on the nightstand.

Watching his wife busily hanging clothes in the closet, Sam smiled to himself as he approached her from behind and snaked his arms around her waist. "Need a hand baby?" He asked, gently kissing her neck.

Donna smiled. "Yeah, can you hand me that shirt from my case." She answered, folding a top and putting it on a spare shelf.

Bending down to grab the shirt, Sam noticed the small packet of pills Donna had stuffed into her case back in Kalokairi. He picked them up and flipped the front flap open. Looking at the tiny tablets under the different days of the week, Sam instantly knew what they were. He held them out in front of Donna, with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Birth control pills Donna?" He asked as his wife turned to look at him.

Donna looked into Sam's eyes and at his confused expression, before taking them out of his hand and throwing them back into her case.

"Yes Sam, the contraceptive pill." She confirmed. "What's wrong?" Donna asked, now looking a little confused herself.

Sam scratched his forehead and looked at his wife. "I guess I'm a little surprised." He said softly. "I mean…I know we've never discussed it, but I just assumed that well, _that _part of your life was over…You know, with us not taking precautions."

Smiling sweetly at him, Donna stepped towards Sam and took his hand. Looking deep into his eyes, she paused before speaking.

"Sam, I never mentioned anything, because it never crossed my mind." Said Donna softly. "I've been taking them on and off for years."

"Okay." Sam replied. "But why?"

Donna laughed quietly. "Well certainly not for the reason you're obviously thinking." She said, walking out the closet and over to the window.

Sam turned to follow her and sat down on the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath, Donna finally turned to face her husband.

"Sam, you have to understand…I was running a business practically single handed." Said Donna. "When it came to _that _time of the month, I couldn't afford to be crippled with pain and unable to carry out my work as usual…That's the _only _reason I took them."

Walking over to his wife, Sam took her in his arms and smiled. It had all now become very clear to him and he accepted her explanation.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was hiding it from you." Donna whispered, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and kissing him softly.

"I know you wouldn't do that sweetheart." He whispered, kissing her back. "So do you think…." He paused.

"Think what?" Donna asked.

"Do you think that if you stopped taking the pills, you might be able to conceive?" He finished, looking deep into Donna's eyes.

"WHAT?!" Shrieked Donna. "Are you nuts?" She added, shaking her head in disbelief at what her husband had just said. "I need some air."

Opening the door to the balcony and stepping out, Donna took a deep breath and held the air in her lungs for a few seconds before exhaling deeply. Sam stepped out after her and sat down on a chair. Turning to face her husband, his hurt expression nearly broke her heart in two. Sinking down onto Sam's lap, Donna placed her arms around his neck and smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"What are you saying Sam?…Are you suggesting we have a child together…Another child together?" Donna whispered.

He smiled sweetly back at his wife. "Yes." Sam whispered.

"Oh my god." Whispered Donna, turning her head to stare at the horizon.

_She couldn't quite believe she was having this conversation with Sam. She was fourty-one, had a grown child already and that child was now carrying her grandchild. Never ever, had she thought she'd even be considering getting pregnant again. As far as she was concerned, that part of her life was well and truly over. Even after all these times she and Sam had made love, she'd never even given it a second thought to whether the pill had worked or not. It just never crossed her mind._

Bringing her out of her thoughts, Sam gently turned Donna's head to face him and kissed her lips slowly. "Tell me what you're thinking darling." He whispered.

Donna smiled at her husband. "I'm thinking we're completely crazy for even contemplating trying for a baby." She whispered back before kissing his lips.

"So you'll think about it?" Sam asked now beaming.

_Seeing the huge smile spread across her gorgeous husband's face, Donna's heart melted. She could see in his eyes, just how much the thought of having a child together actually meant to him. She wished her two best friends were here with her now, to help her make yet another life changing choice. Donna knew it was something she was going to have to come to a decision about on her own._

"Yes darling, I'll think about it." Answered Donna smiling back at him.

"Thank you." Sam whispered kissing her once more. "I want you to know, there is nothing I'd love more than raising a child with you sweetheart."

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Donna rested her head on Sam's chest and closed her eyes. "I know Sam…I know."

************

A.N Hope you liked it guys, but let me know. Next chapter coming v soon too lol… The Dinner =)… Love to you all, Liv x


	14. Chapter 14

N.B Here's the next chapter my friends, hope you like it! Not too long, but working on the next chapter to follow soon =) Let me know what ya think. Thank you to all who read and reviewed the last chapter .. Mwah!

*************

Chapter 14 The Dinner

***********

Sat comfortably on Sam's lap, Donna shivered slightly as a cool early evening breeze drifted across the penthouse balcony. Silently, Sam held her closer and gently kissed the top of her head. Neither of them had spoken for sometime, lost in their thoughts of their recent conversation of babies and thinking of the future.

Donna sighed deeply and turned her head to look up at her husband. "I'm going to take a bath." She whispered. "You coming in?"

"You go ahead sweetheart…I'll be there soon." Replied Sam, gently kissing her forehead.

"Okay." Smiled Donna, standing up and heading inside to the bathroom.

Sam turned his head and watched as his wife disappeared into the bathroom. Turning back to look across the sprawling New York skyline, he smiled to himself. _He was so madly in love with his wife and couldn't imagine ever being apart from her again. Now he had found out there was a possibility she could have his child, he was so happy he felt like shouting it from the rooftops. He knew his wife was wary and also a little scared at the thought of becoming pregnant and raising another child, but this time it would be different. If she agreed to have his baby, she wouldn't ever have to worry. He would be there for her, every step of the way._

Getting up from his seat, Sam walked in and headed to the bathroom. He stood in the doorway and smiled, as he watched his wife in the bathtub. With her eyes closed and singing softly to herself, Donna didn't notice Sam watching her until she heard him giggle. Jumping slightly, she turned her head to face him and smiled sweetly.

"What's so funny?" She asked her bemused husband.

"You're so sweet when you sing to yourself baby." Answered Sam, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Donna watched her husband slowly strip his clothes off and bit her lip in anticipation as he finally got down to his underwear. Reaching the waistband of his boxers, Sam paused and flashed his wife a cheeky grin. Donna knew he was trying his best to tease her, but she also knew Sam couldn't resist her for too long.

"Just get 'em off Carmichael and get your ass in here." Donna laughed, throwing a wet sponge at him.

Giggling, Sam quickly stripped himself of his underwear and slid down into the bath opposite Donna.

"So are you going to tell me what's in the box?" Asked Donna, cocking her head to one side and gently, yet purposely running her foot down Sam's chest until she had reached his groin area.

Sam smiled sexily at his wife, as he reached under the water to take hold of her strategically placed foot and used it to pull her closer.

"Why Mrs. Carmichael, you wouldn't be trying to bribe me would you?" Asked Sam, looking hungrily into her eyes.

Donna bit her bottom lip as she felt Sam's hands sliding up her legs. "No darling, I'm trying to seduce you." She replied in a husky voice.

Pulling her forcefully to meet him, Sam held Donna close against his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well it worked sweetheart." Whispered Sam, placing his mouth over hers and kissing her hard.

Their kisses soon became deep and passionate, as Donna slid her hand down her husband's wet chest until she had reached between his legs.

"It most definitely worked." Giggled Donna, as Sam closed his eyes and groaned with her teasing touch around his manhood.

Raising her up and holding her tight, Donna moaned softly as Sam entered her. Making love slowly under the hot water, the pair didn't care as the contents of the bathtub splashed it's way over the side and pooled around the tiled floor.

"You'll never leave me will you?" Whispered Donna, holding tight around Sam's neck and looking deep into his eyes.

Sam kissed her lips softly as he quickened their movements. "Never." He whispered.

****

With her towel wrapped around her waist, Donna finished applying her subtle make-up in front of the bathroom mirror. The uneasy, nervous feeling filled her stomach once more, at the thought of the imminent dinner with Sam and his sons.

"DONNA!" Called Sam from the bedroom. "YOU CAN OPEN THE BOX NOW SWEETHEART."

Donna giggled with excitement and walked through to the bedroom to find out what surprise Sam had in store for her now. He stood next to the bed, dressed in a smart dark suit and plain white shirt opened at the collar. Donna couldn't ignore how devilishly hansom her husband looked standing there.

"You look nice darling." She whispered, running her hands down Sam's chest and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you sweetheart." He replied, turning to pull the lid off the large box. "But not as nice as you're going to look in this." He finished with a wink.

Parting the red tissue paper, Sam lifted out a simple, black Prada dress and held it up with a cheeky grin on his face.

Donna smiled and shook her head slowly. "Oh Sam, it's beautiful, thank you…But stop with the expensive gifts already. It's all too much." She finished, cupping his face in her hands and planting kiss after kiss on his mouth.

Returning her kisses, Sam smiled back. "I can't help it if I want to spoil my gorgeous wife…Now go get dressed woman." He giggled, handing Donna the dress and giving her bottom a tap.

"Be right back." Giggled Donna, turning and walking back to the bathroom.

***

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror once again, Donna zipped up the dress and moved back to check her appearance. The fit was just right - sleeveless with a plunging neckline and tightly fitted all the way down to the knee. It was simple, yet sexy, as it showed off her perfect womanly curves. Donna checked her hair for the last time and stepped into some black heels. Moving to the doorway, she paused as she found Sam with his back to her in front of the television.

"What do you think?" She asked sexily, leaning against the doorframe.

Sam spun round to face his wife. His mouth dropped open as he slowly looked her up and down. After a few seconds, a naughty smile spread across his face, as he walked towards her.

"You look stunning." He whispered, pulling Donna close and kissing her neck.

Donna giggled. "Don't start Sam…We'll be late." She said, trying to push him off, as his mouth made it's way from her neck and down towards her spectacular cleavage.

"My god woman, you drive me crazy." Sam smiled, finally letting go of his wife and looking into her eyes. "You all ready?"

"Let's go." Whispered Donna nodding her head with a nervous smile.

********

As the car pulled up outside the restaurant in Greenwich Village, Donna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Sam gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance and gently kissed her cheek.

"Come on, you'll be fine." He whispered, sliding out the car and helping his wife out onto the sidewalk.

He held on tight to Donna's hand as they entered the restaurant. Looking across the noisy, crowded dining area, Sam smiled as he spotted his sons sat at a table near the window. Winking at his wife, he lead her over to them.

"Hey boys." Said Sam, letting go of Donna's hand and holding his arms out towards his sons.

"Hi Dad." They both replied, standing to hug their father in turn.

Donna held back slightly, letting Sam greet his sons. She looked at the two hansom teenagers and couldn't believe how much Ben looked like his father. He was tall, well built and shared her husbands features and dark hair. Zack was not as tall, but with his blond hair and piercing blue eyes, Donna couldn't help but think how much he resembled Sophie. She gasped quietly, as she knew there was now an even greater chance, Sam could be her daughter's biological father.

Stepping back and taking Donna's hand once more, Sam looked at his wife and smiled. "Boys, I'd like you to meet my wife, Donna." He said, turning back to face Zack and Ben.

Ben moved forward and kissed Donna's cheek with a smile. "Pleased to finally meet you Donna." He said.

"And you darling." She replied with a warm smile.

"Hi." Zack said quietly, holding his hand out to shake Donna's as he barely made eye contact with her.

Donna shook his hand gently and smiled. "Hello Zack." She replied softly.

With the greetings over, the group of four took their seats at the table, as Sam ordered a round of drinks with a passing waitress.

***

Throughout the meal, the conversation flowed smoothly although Zack said very little and mainly listened as Donna told Ben all about her life in Kalokairi.

"So Dad tells me you have a daughter Donna…The one whos wedding he was supposed to be attending over there." Asked Ben, smiling across the table at his new stepmother.

"Yes, Sophie." Replied Donna, taking a sip of wine. "Actually, we've just found out she'd expecting a baby in February." She finished, placing her hand on Sam's lap under the table.

"Oh wow, congratulations." Answered Ben.

Sam shuffled a little uneasy in his seat and placed his hand over Donna's on his lap.

"Actually guys…" Sam paused, looking at both his boys. "There's something you need to know about Sophie."

Donna's heart raced as Sam told his sons about after his brief love affair with her all those years ago, he could quite possibly be Sophie's father. Ben and Zack stared open mouthed at their father's announcement.

"Unbelievable." Giggled Ben. "I never knew my old man was such a stud."

Nearly choking on her drink, Donna smiled to herself, _so true _she thought.

Laughing at his son's last statement, Sam slowly ran his hand up the inside of Donna's thigh, causing her to jump slightly. "Hey, what have I told you about the old man bit?" He said.

"So boys, when are you going to come and visit Kalokairi?" Asked Donna smiling across the table at her stepsons, whilst grabbing Sam's hand to prevent it slipping further upwards.

Zack's cell phone rang in his pocket and he excused himself from the table to go take his call.

"In a few weeks." Answered Ben. "If that's alright with you guys?"

A huge smile came to Sam's face. "Of course it is." He replied. "You'll absolutely love it there."

Returning to the table, Zack sat down and turned to his brother. "Mom's on her way for us." He said quietly.

Ben looked a little uneasy at the thought of his mother and father being in local proximity of one another and suggested he and Zack go wait outside for her.

"Really great to meet you Donna." Smiled Ben, standing up and leaning over to kiss her cheek. "We'll see you in Kalokairi."

"It was lovely to meet you sweetie." Smiled Donna. "See you both in a few weeks." She finished, looking at Zack.

Sam stood and hugged his sons. "See you soon lads." He winked at them.

As the two boys left, Sam sat back down next to his wife and took her hand. He leaned over and placed a loving kiss on her lips before speaking.

"Are you okay darling?" Sam asked softly, looking into Donna's eyes.

Donna smiled sweetly and kissed her husband. "I'm fine sweetheart…They're wonderful kids." She whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

"I know…" Sam replied smiling. "I'm just so sorry Zack was a little off with you…He's a little sensitive I guess."

Leaning forward to gently stroke Sam's cheek, Donna rested her forehead against his. "Hey, it's early days Sam…You have no need to apologise baby."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you." Whispered Sam. "Let's get out of here." He finished, standing up and holding his hand out to his wife.

Donna stood and took Sam's hand, as he left the cash on the table to pay the bill. Walking out of the restaurant hand in hand, Sam and Donna were met by the sight of Ben arguing with his mother through the window of her car. Zack was already sat in the back, shaking his head at his mother. The couple stood still, as Donna tightened her grip on her husband's hand.

"Is everything okay son?" Called Sam, trying to get his son's attention.

Upon hearing his father's voice behind him on the sidewalk, Ben turned to face him and forced a smile. "Yeah Dad, we're fine."

Sam looked into the car window and straight at his ex-wife. With a look of pure hate in her eyes, Lorraine stared back, before looking Donna up and down.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your wife Sam?" Sniggered Lorraine. "The home wrecker."

"Mom stop now." Ben said sternly, turning back to her, trying to put some sort of barricade up between his parents.

Donna felt her husband's grip tighten even further on her hand and she put the other one on his arm to stop him lunging forward.

"Sam, don't." She whispered, sensing the rush of anger surging through his now tensed body.

"Get outta here Lorraine." Sam said harshly. "Before we both say something we might regret."

Laughing sarcastically, Lorraine looked back at the father of her children. "What's that Sam?…You don't want your sons to see _her _for what she really is?"

Shaking her head in disbelief at what was going on, Donna tightened her grip on Sam's arm and pleaded with him once more. "Sam don't do this now, not in front of your boys." She whispered, trying to defuse the situation.

Lorraine looked up at Ben. "Yeah, I bet your father never told you two about the affair he had with _her _before he came home to marry me." She said. "Or all the times we made love and he would call out _her _name."

Shaking his head, Ben couldn't believe what his mother was doing. "Alright Mom, enough."

Donna looked up at Sam's face. For the first time ever, she noticed an expression of such hate and rage, it almost scared her to see him like that.

"I'm warning you Lorraine." Sam said, looking up to the night sky, trying hard to restrain himself.

"Sam please." Whispered Donna. "Don't."

Sam didn't listen as he looked back at his ex-wife and pointed his finger at her. "You want to start picking apart our marriage?" He asked. "Why don't you tell the boys of your _numerous _affairs throughout the whole of our married life?"

Lorraine didn't answer, she sat there staring icily at Sam.

"Or the times you came home so drunk in the middle of the night, you couldn't even get up the next day and take our children to school?" He continued. "Lorraine, you're a disgrace…Go home." Sam finished, turning his back on his ex and pulling Donna into a tight embrace.

"Get in the car Ben." Lorraine said calmly.

Relieved it was finally over, Ben ran round to the passenger side and got in. Sam held Donna tight until he heard the car screech off behind them. As she held on tight to the front of her husband's shirt, Donna couldn't help it as the tears flowed. Wrapping her arms around Sam's trembling body, she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Donna." Whispered Sam, kissing the top of her head. "I swear, I could kill that woman."

Donna didn't answer. Sam leaned back and hooked his finger under her chin to raise her face to meet his. Looking deep into each others eyes, Donna wiped her tears as she saw the loving smile she was so used to, return to her husband's face.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" A concerned Sam whispered.

Nodding slowly, Donna smiled back. "You're right about one thing…" She whispered. "She's a bitch."

"Ain't that the truth." Added Sam, gently kissing Donna's lips. "I'm so truly sorry you had to witness that darling."

Donna shook her head slowly. "It's not me you should be worried about Sam." She whispered, looking into his eyes. "It's your sons."

Sam paused and looked upwards to the sky. "I know." He sighed.

**********

A few hours later, the couple were fast asleep in each others arms. Donna had literally had to drag Sam to bed, as he insisted on pouring himself scotch after scotch to calm himself down. She hated to see her husband like that, so tense and so angry. She had laid in his arms until he had fallen into an alcohol induced sleep and then finally fallen asleep herself.

***

Donna sat bolt upright in bed and nudged Sam awake, as the persistent buzzing of the apartment intercom woke her with a start.

"Sam, are you going to get that?" She said, noting it was after 1am as she slid out of bed and picked up Sam's discarded shirt from the floor.

Rolling out of bed and slipping on his robe, Sam walked over to the intercom phone near the bedroom door. "Hello?" He answered with a croaky voice.

Sam listened as the security guard in the lobby spoke to him.

"Send them up." He finally answered.

Placing the phone back on the wall, Sam turned to face Donna, who was now dressed in his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed looking at him.

"The boys are here." He said calmly.

**********************

A.N Hope it was okay…obviously there is more to come in this section, but it was so long, I had to break it up. Will be continued in the next chapter though =). Please let me know what you thought though… mwah!

Liv x


	15. Chapter 15

N.B Sorry I didn't update as soon as I planned, but been really busy with Easter and everything lol.. Here is the continuation of the New York section of the story, hope you like it. It might be a bit long and boring, so sorry in advance if I put you to sleep hehe =)… Thanks to all that made time to read and review the last chapter ..Mwah! X

**************

Chapter 15 Happy Families?

********

Standing behind her husband in the living room, Donna placed a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder as the elevator doors opened.

A worried look came to Sam's face as his two sons stepped out the lift in front of the couple. "What's happened?" He asked.

"She's lost it Dad." Replied Ben, placing a holdall down on the floor. "Mom has well and truly lost the plot."

Zack wandered over to the sofa a slumped down onto the soft black leather. "We're sorry for turning up like this, but we had to get out the house." He said quietly, turning to look up at his father and Donna.

"Will one of you please tell me what the hell has gone on?" Asked Sam in an anxious tone, looking at his sons in turn.

Walking over and sitting next to his brother, Ben held his head in his hands. "Mom started drinking heavily when we got home…" He paused to look up at his dad.

Sam shook his head slowly as Donna took hold of his hand and held it tight.

"She was shouting and smashing things up." Continued Ben. "I've never seen her this bad." He added, reaching forward to pick up the remains of Sam's scotch from the coffee table and downing it.

Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He knew it was only a matter of time before his ex-wife's drinking got completely out of hand and it started to affect her relationship with her sons.

"But that's not all." Said Ben, pouring himself another drink. "She hit Zack."

"What?" Asked Donna, shocked that Lorraine could've lashed out at one of her children.

Zack looked up at his father and stepmother and it was then, they noticed his swollen eye. "Ben was throwing some of our stuff in a bag and when I told her we were coming here, she punched me in the face."

"Oh my god Zack." Whispered Donna, walking over to look closer at his injury.

The angered expression returned to Sam's face for the second time that night. "She's gone too far this time." He said shaking his head.

Donna took Zack's hand. "Come on sweetheart, we need to get some ice on that eye of yours." She said softly, as he took her hand and followed his stepmother into the kitchen.

"Can we stay here tonight Dad?" Asked Ben, looking up at his father with a shy smile.

Sam smiled back. "Of course you can son…I don't want you going back there anyway when she's like that."

Walking back into the living room to join his dad and brother, Zack sat back down and held a cold compress to his face. Looking at his seventeen year old son, visibly shaken from his run in with his own mother, Sam smiled in order to reassure him it would be okay.

"Are you okay son?" Asked Sam.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, Donna said this will take the swelling down." He replied with a smile.

"Good, well you guys make yourself at home and I'll go make up the spare room." Said Sam, walking towards the kitchen to find his wife.

As Sam entered the kitchen, he found Donna leant against the counter, with her head in her hands. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed the top of her head. Feeling safe in Sam's embrace, Donna buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

"Hey sweetheart." Whispered Sam, gently lifting her face to look at him. "Why are you crying?"

Donna wiped her tears as she looked into her husband's eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just can't believe Lorraine has hurt her child like that."

"I know darling." Sam replied, gently kissing Donna's tears away. "I'll sort it out tomorrow."

She shook her head. "That woman's insane…She doesn't deserve two wonderful kids like them." Donna said quietly.

Sam smiled lovingly at his wife. She was so caring, so loving and he could tell, even though Donna had only met his sons a few hours ago, she already cared about their wellbeing.

"You are an amazing woman Donna." Sam whispered, holding her closer and kissing her lips as softly as he could. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Sam." Replied Donna, wrapping her arms around his neck and slowly placing kiss after kiss on his lips.

Responding to her kisses for a few moments, Sam slowly pulled away. "As much as I would love to stand here kissing you all night, I have to go and make up the spare room for the lads." He giggled quietly, planting one last kiss on Donna's mouth.

Donna giggled too. "I'll do it darling, you go spend some time with Zack and Ben…I think they need you right now." She whispered.

"Thanks baby." Replied Sam, kissing the tip of her nose before returning to his sons in the living room.

******

Smoothing over the duvet on the second bed in the guestroom, Donna jumped as someone walked in behind her. Quickly turning round, she smiled, as Zack pushed the door to behind him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Said Zack, throwing his bag down at the foot of the bed.

Donna smiled, as she moved closer to have another look at his eye. "It's okay sweetheart, I was in a world of my own…How's it feeling now?" She asked, stepping back and pointing briefly to Zack's cheek.

"Yeah, not as sore thanks." He replied, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at his stepmother. "Can I talk to you Donna?" Zack asked quietly.

Sitting down on the bed next to him, Donna smiled sweetly at Zack. "Sure you can…What's up?"

Zack paused and looked down at his feet. "I want to apologise for being such a bastard to you at the restaurant." He said, finally turning his head back to face Donna.

Smiling at him, Donna slowly shook her head. "Zack, you don't have to apologise for anything darling…I know it must be hard for you seeing your dad with another woman." She replied softly.

"No Donna, I was totally out of order." Zack answered. "It was my dad I was pissed at and I shouldn't have taken it out on you…I guess what upset me the most was the fact he hadn't told us about you and then all of a sudden, he returns from Greece and he's married." He continued.

Donna took Zack's hand. "Zack, you have to know, your dad had no intention of marrying me when he came to Kalokairi, it was a surprise for both of us." She said smiling. "I know how much your dad would've loved for you and Ben to have been there."

"Yeah, I know that now." Whispered Zack, looking back down at the floor.

"I love your father so very much Zack." Donna whispered. "And because you and Ben are part of him, I can't help but feel something special in my heart for you both too."

Turning to look back at Donna, Zack's heartfelt smile lifted her heart. She had meant every single word of what she had just said and knew it had finally made Zack realise, she wasn't the bitch his mother was trying to make her out to be.

"Thank you." Zack whispered. "That really means a lot right now Donna."

Without giving it a second thought, Donna leant across and pulled Zack close for a hug. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, as she felt her stepson wrap his arms tightly around her to hug her back. Opening her eyes after a few moments, Donna looked up to find her husband stood in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry, I'm not interrupting am I?" Sam asked softly, as his son slowly broke apart from Donna and turned to smile at him.

"No, you're cool Dad." Zack replied. "You can have your wife back now."

Sam laughed and passed Donna a glass of scotch. "I thought you might want a nightcap darling."

"Thank you." She smiled, taking the glass from him and taking a sip. "Well Zack, you get some sleep and we'll see how your eye looks in the morning." Said Donna, turning to give him a wink.

"Thanks." Zack answered, as Donna stood and walked towards Sam in the doorway.

"Sleep well Son." Added Sam, as he and Donna left the room.

****

After saying goodnight to Ben and leaving him in the living room watching t.v, Donna and Sam returned to their bedroom. Sam closed the door behind them and grabbed his wife's hand, spinning her round to face him. Looking deep into Donna's eyes, he smiled and shook his head slowly. Donna smiled back, as she knew what he was going to ask her.

"What happened with Zack?" Sam asked. "I never thought for one moment, I'd walk in there and find him hugging you."

Donna giggled at Sam's shocked yet happy expression. "We had a little heart to heart darling." She answered. "I'm not going to go into details, but let's just say, Zack and I are cool."

"Unbelievable." Giggled Sam. "Have I ever told you, you are truly amazing?" He added, pulling Donna close and kissing her mouth deeply.

Letting out a soft moan, Donna threw her head back, as Sam's kisses moved down to her neck and across her collarbone. "Sam, we can't." She whispered into his ear. "Ben's in the next room."

Holding her tighter, Sam continued his assault on her neck. "You can't just stand there naked under my shirt and expect me not to be turned on." He whispered back.

Donna giggled again and pulled away from Sam to look into his eyes. "But you know you can't be quiet." She whispered, slowly unbuttoning the shirt a bit more and biting her bottom lip seductively.

"My lips are sealed." Sam replied in a soft whisper, grabbing hold of his wife and throwing her back onto the bed.

Climbing onto the bed to lay next to Donna, Sam rested on his elbow and just looked at her.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have a beautiful woman like you." He said softly, stroking Donna's hair away from her face and looking into her eyes.

Looking up at him, with a loving smile on her face, Donna tenderly stroked Sam's cheek. "I love you so much darling." She replied. "It really scared me to see you so angry at Lorraine earlier."

Sam sighed and rolled onto his back to look up at the ceiling. "I know sweetheart…But I have bit my tongue and held back for so many years in order to protect the boys." He said quietly. "When she started tonight, I just knew somehow, it was my time to let the lads know exactly what their mother put us all through when they were too young to understand."

"Oh Sam." Donna whispered, moving closer to rest her head on her husband's chest.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to pay Lorraine a little visit and put a few things straight." Said Sam, stroking Donna's hair before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Donna raised her head to face him with a worried expression. "Do you think that's wise?" She asked.

"It has to be done darling." Sam replied, holding her tight. "It will be alright, I promise."

_Deep down, Donna knew her husband was right. Lorraine had over stepped the mark this time by hitting out at her son and Sam couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Even though she had only known the boys for a few hours, just watching their mannerisms and hearing them talk, made her feel she'd known them all their lives. Ben and Zack were just like their father and because of this, Donna already loved them like her own children. Even though things hadn't gone quite so smoothly with Zack at the restaurant, after their talk, things were beginning to look brighter. It had almost broken Donna's heart when she'd seen Zack's injury inflicted by his own mother. This is something that had never happened during Sophie's childhood and god forbid anyone who ever laid a finger on her precious daughter._

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Sam, stroking Donna's cheek, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Donna smiled and turned to face Sam once more. "I'm thinking I don't want to hear _her _name again tonight and I'm also thinking, it's after 2am and a girl's gotta get her beauty sleep." She finished, giggling quietly.

Moving closer, Sam giggled too, as he slowly slid his hand into Donna's half opened shirt. Running his hand gently over her breast, he looked into her eyes, before placing his mouth over hers. His tongue ran teasingly along her lips, as Donna moaned quietly under his touch.

"You don't need beauty sleep baby." Sam whispered in between sensual kisses. "You can't improve on perfection."

Pushing Sam backwards and moving on top of his aroused body, Donna giggled. "Sweet talker." She whispered, gently placing her mouth over his.

Sliding his hands down Donna's back, Sam brought them to a rest on her rear. Their kisses became fast and wanting as Donna raised her body slightly to enable her to untie her husband's robe. They were completely lost in the moment, as Sam grabbed hold of the shirt Donna was still wearing and ripped it open to expose her naked body to him. Looking into each others eyes, Donna smiled sexily, as she raised her hips and slid down to allow him to enter her. _How could she deny him, when she craved it just as much? _Donna thought to herself. Pulling his wife close to him, he allowed Donna to set the pace of their love making, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you." Donna whispered into Sam's ear, pushing deeper onto him.

As Sam began to moan her name softly, Donna giggled and placed her hand over his mouth to silence him. Quite a while later, she too had to control herself, by burying her face into the crease of Sam's neck. Tightening their hold on one another, Donna quietly reached her climax a few seconds before her husband shuddered to his, under her perspiring body.

"I told you I could be quiet." Said Sam loudly, giggling at his wife's flushed complexion.

Donna giggled at her husband, as she rolled off the bed in search of a spare robe. "I'm going to get a drink of water, do you want anything darling?" She asked, finally finding one behind the bathroom door and slipping it on.

"No thanks sweetheart." Replied Sam, sliding into bed and smiling cheekily at her. "Hurry back."

****

Closing the bedroom door behind her, Donna was walking towards the kitchen, when she noticed Ben sitting outside on the balcony. Donna opened the door and joined her stepson in the chilly New York night.

"Hey." Smiled Ben, turning to face her.

Sitting down next to him, Donna smiled and cocked her head to one side. "You not tired sweetheart?" She asked softly.

Ben flicked the ash off his cigarette into the ashtray on the table and shook his head.

"It's bad for you, you know." Giggled Donna, taking the cigarette out of Ben's hand and taking a drag herself, before passing it back to him.

"I know." Replied Ben giggling at her. "Mom's always on at me about it."

Ben's smile soon disappeared, as he swallowed hard and looked up into the black velvet sky. The nineteen year old was trying his best not to cry in front of Donna, but as a stray tear escaped his stinging eyes, he quickly wiped it away and looked back at her.

"Are you alright Ben?" Asked Donna, gently stroking her stepson's arm.

Nodding slowly, he finally smiled. "Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" Donna replied, slightly confused.

"For being so nice to me and Zack." Answered Ben. "You are so not what Mom is trying to make you out to be."

Donna leaned closer and hugged Ben tight. "You are a wonderful young man Ben and I'm proud to call you my stepson." Whispered Donna, as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Thank you."

Slowly pulling away, Donna stood and placed a loving kiss on top of Ben's head. "Goodnight sweetheart." She said, before heading back inside and into the warm bed beside her now sleeping husband.

***

Snuggling up close to Sam as he peacefully slept, Donna couldn't get the thoughts of that evening's events out of her head.

_Up until a few weeks ago, she had had a simple, quiet life back on Kalokairi. Now she had a loving husband, a daughter that's pregnant and two wonderful stepsons. Everything would have been perfect if it wasn't for the fact Sam's ex-wife was causing trouble. Donna really didn't want her husband going to see her, but she how much Sam loved his boys and she'd also seen this special paternal love when he was with Sophie. He's an amazing man and a fantastic father, _thought Donna, as she finally slipped into a deep sleep.

*********

Waking up at 10am the next morning, Donna stretched out in the huge bed and rubbed her eyes. She could hear the distant sound of talking and laughter coming from the other side of the apartment, so sliding out of bed, Donna wrapped her robe around her and smiled to herself. Leaving the bedroom and following the sound of laughter, Donna paused in the doorway to the kitchen and without being noticed, watched as the three men in her life talked happily over breakfast. The sight of Sam and his boys, so happy and relaxed, brought a tear to Donna's eye as she thought back to her and Sam's discussion the previous day, about having a baby. Wiping away her tear and smiling softly to herself, Donna now knew in her heart it was what she wanted too.

"Morning boys." Said Donna, moving behind them at the breakfast bar and sliding her arms around Sam's neck before kissing his cheek.

Turning around on his stool to face his wife and pull her close, Sam smiled. "Good morning sweetheart." He said. "You want some breakfast?"

"Just some coffee please." Donna replied smiling.

Giving her a quick kiss, Sam stood and went to the counter to pour Donna a fresh coffee. Donna sat on a spare stool at the end of the table and smiled at her stepsons.

"How's the eye this morning Zack?" Asked Donna, taking a sip of the drink Sam had just passed her.

With his eye still slightly swollen, Zack smiled back at her. "Yeah, it's okay thanks."

"That's good to hear sweetie." She replied, leaning back against Sam as he stood close behind her.

Sam placed his hands on Donna's shoulders and planted a soft kiss on top of her head before looking at his sons. "What are you guys going to do today?" He asked them.

"We're gonna go meet some friends and catch a movie." Ben answered, looking up at his dad and step mom. "But, I was going to ask…" He trailed off, looking at Zack.

Zack finished his brother's sentence. "We were going to ask if you two minded us staying here again tonight?" He asked quietly, turning to look at the couple.

A huge smile spread across Sam's face. "Of course you can." He answered quickly.

"I'd really like that." Donna added, smiling sweetly at her two stepsons.

The two boys smiled back at her as they placed their dirty plates in the sink. Standing, Donna turned to face her husband, planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm going for a shower." She said, looking into his eyes, as she ran her hands down his chest.

Sam winked cheekily at her. "I'll be there in a minute." He whispered.

Giggling quietly, Donna kissed his lips once more and left the three men in the kitchen as she proceeded to the bedroom.

***

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Donna looked down at the packet of birth controls pills in her hand. _I must be crazy, _she thought to herself, as a sweet smile came to her face. Walking over to the small bin in the corner, Donna paused before taking a deep breath and throwing the packet in.

"What was that?" Asked Sam, walking in the bedroom behind his wife and closing the door.

Donna turned to face him with a smile. "Have a look for yourself." She whispered.

Peering into the bin, Sam slowly raised his head and looked deep into her eyes. "Oh Donna, I love you so much darling." He whispered, pulling her close and kissing her soft inviting lips.

"I love you too Sam." Replied Donna, breaking from his kiss and looking into his eyes. "Just seeing you with your boys has made me realise that there is nothing I'd like more, that to have another child with you."

Sam stroked his wife's cheek and slowly shook his head. "You have made me the happiest man on the planet Donna." He whispered, as a huge beam came to his face.

Donna smiled back. "But I want you to know, it might not happen right away and that's if it even happens at all." She said, as a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. "So we really should keep it to ourselves for a while."

"You have my word sweetheart." Answered Sam, taking his wife's hand and leading her to the bathroom.

Turning on the water in the shower, Sam winked at Donna and untied her white cotton robe pushing it off, before letting his own slip to the tiled floor around their feet. Wrapping his arms tight around Donna's waist, Sam gently pulled her under the hot, running water and tenderly kissed his way down her neck until he had reached her breasts. Donna moaned quietly, as the sensation of Sam's teasing mouth, sent tingles down her spine.

_She had never felt so wanted and the thought of her and Sam trying for a baby, made it feel so much more special._

Lifting his wife up to straddle his hips, Sam looked deep into her eyes, as he held Donna against the shower wall and entered her gently.

"Are you sure you're alright with this darling?" Sam whispered, as he slowed his movements.

Donna didn't reply. Letting her actions do the talking, she placed her lips on Sam's and let her tongue forcefully explore his welcoming mouth.

_Sam now knew for sure, Donna wanted this as much as he did. If it didn't happen straight away, they would sure as hell still have fun trying, _he thought. Holding on until he'd seen the satisfied smile come to Donna's face, Sam reached his climax and made sure he gave every last bit of himself to her.

"I love you sweetheart." Whispered Donna, as Sam lowered her down and pulled her close into his arms.

Smiling sweetly into her eyes, Sam kissed Donna's forehead. "And I love you Darling." He replied in a whisper.

****

"Are you guys heading out now?" Asked a now casually dressed Donna, walking into the living room as Ben and Zack waited for the elevator.

"Yeah." Replied Zack smiling at her. "We'll be home later."

The two teenagers stepped into the lift. "See ya soon Donna." Smiled Ben, as the doors closed behind them.

Walking out to join his wife in the living room, Sam wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "Are you alright with them staying another night?" He asked, kissing Donna's cheek.

Placing her hands over Sam's, Donna smiled sweetly. "For sure." She answered. "I think it's great I can get to know them both a bit better before they come to visit Kalokairi."

Turning Donna round to face him, Sam kissed her lips tenderly. "I've got to go too…Are you going to be okay on your own for a while?" He asked as Donna looked into his eyes.

"Yes sweetheart." Donna replied. "I'm going to tidy this place up and give Sophie a call."

"Okay baby, I'll be back soon." Whispered Sam, planting kiss after kiss on his wife's mouth.

Kissing Sam back, Donna smiled at him. "Please be careful, I don't want another one of my boys coming back with a black eye."

"I will, don't worry." Sam smiled lovingly, kissing her forehead. "I'll be thinking of you the whole time." He finished giggling.

Donna giggled too. "I'll look forward to your return then." She said, un-wrapping Sam's arms from around her waist and giving him one last kiss.

Sam smiled lovingly at Donna before walking over and calling the lift. "See you soon baby." He said, stepping in and pressing the button for the lobby.

"Bye Sam." Donna whispered, as her heart slowly sank when the doors had closed and her husband had gone.

_Donna knew Sam would be back soon enough and back in her arms, but she couldn't help worry about where he was going. Lorraine had already proven she was emotionally unstable, now how was she going to react when her ex-husband showed up to confront her? _Sighing deeply, Donna reassured herself that Sam knew his ex better than anyone and would know exactly how to handle the delicate situation efficiently.

Walking over to pick the cordless phone up to call Sophie, Donna jumped as it rang in her hand.

"Hello?" Donna answered, walking out to sit on the balcony.

"Hey Donna, it's Rosie." Came the cheerful response down the phone.

Donna smiled at the sound of her best friend's voice. "Rosie, how are you?" She asked. "Is everything okay?" Is Sophie alright?" Donna continued with a now worried tone.

Rosie giggled. "Relax Sheridan, everything's great and Sophie is fine." She responded quickly. "I just thought I'd check in with you and see how you're getting on in the Big Apple?"

Relaxing back into her chair, Donna smiled once more knowing Sophie was okay. "Yeah everything's fantastic here sweetie." She said. "It's a long story, but we have Sam's sons staying with us for a few days."

"Oh really?" Rosie asked her friend. "How come?"

"I'll fill you in when we get back in a couple of days." Replied Donna. "But you'll never guess what else has happened." She added excitedly, remembering back to her meeting with James.

Rosie giggled. "It's your honeymoon Donna, I can imagine the rest."

Donna giggled at her friend. "No, not that Rosie." She said quickly. "I met Sam's business partner, James Carrington…Name ring any bells for you?"

After a slight pause, Donna heard her friend gasp. "You have got to be kidding me." Whispered Rosie. "Tanya's ex?"

"Oh yes." Responded Donna. "Husband number two."

Rosie gasped once more. "Sam's partner? ..Shoot, What did he say?" She asked.

"Well after he got over the initial shock of hearing Tanya's name, he actually asked me, to tell her he missed her." Donna answered.

"Oh my god Don…Are you gonna tell her?" Rosie whispered down the phone.

Pausing, Donna looked out across the New York skyline. "Yes, once I find out what happened between them." Answered Donna. "So anyway, how's my daughter and my hotel?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Absolutely perfect." Rosie giggled. "Tan and I are bloody worn out though, I don't know how you do it Sheridan."

Donna laughed at Rosie. "I don't have a choice sweetie…So where's my baby girl?"

"She's off with Pepper, showing the guests the island." Replied Rosie.

Sighing, Donna shook her head. "Rosie please get Soph to slow down and get some rest." She said sternly.

"I'm on to it Don." Rosie answered. "I'm gonna go…I've just seen the serial bride heading for the bar and it's sooooo not her lunch break yet." She finished with a giggle.

Donna laughed too. "Okay sweetie, I'll call you tomorrow." She said. "Tell Soph I love her."

"Will do Boss." Rosie answered. "Bye."

"Bye." Replied Donna before ending the call.

Sighing at the thought of her pregnant daughter over doing things and getting stressed, Donna made her way back into the empty apartment to start her tidying up.

***

An hour or so later, Donna had just finished the chores and loaded the dishwasher, when she heard the elevator doors open.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" Called Sam from the living room.

*****************************

A.N That was sooooo long lol…. Sooooo sorry peeps!

I've had major writers block for a few days and think this chapter might be v boring for a lot of you =( Things are picking up though and I'm already on with the next chapter =).. Please let me know what ya think… thank youuuuuu xxx Liv xxx


	16. Chapter 16

N.B Sorry for the long delay guys… But here is chapter 16! It's is a little bit hot in one part (cold shower alert) so you have been warned lol. Hope you like I,t but please hit that lil review button and let me know what ya think =) Love Liv x

This chapter carries straight on from the last one, when Sam returns from Lorraine's.

*************

Chapter 16 Issues

***********

Walking out into the living room, Donna smiled at her husband as he poured himself a drink and threw his jacket onto the arm of the sofa.

"How did it go sweetheart?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Sam's waist and giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

Taking a long sip of his scotch, Sam paused before answering her. "Well, the boys are right…Lorraine's lost it alright." He said looking into his wife's eyes.

"Oh?" Prompted Donna, looking back at him with a frown.

"She was amicable at first, saying how sorry she was for hitting out at Zack." Sam replied before taking another sip of his drink. "She was quite upset about it, I actually believed her."

Donna broke from their embrace and sat down on the sofa behind her. "Well that's good." She said, looking up at Sam optimistically.

Shaking his head, Sam laughed and turned his back on Donna to look out the window. "That's just the beginning darling." He said quietly.

There was something about her husband's tone, that made Donna think she wasn't going to like what he was going to tell her. With her heart pumping fast and a sick feeling coursing it's way through her stomach, she couldn't even bring herself to ask.

Sam downed the last of the alcohol in his glass and placed it down on the coffee table next to him. "After the apologies, came the tears." He said, putting his hands in his trouser pockets. "She was crying and going on about the past and how much she regretted cheating on me."

Swallowing hard, Donna closed her eyes tight to stop her tears from falling. Shaking her head, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear any more.

"Lorraine proceeded to tell me how much she still loved me and how we owed it to the boys, to give the relationship another go." Sam continued, reaching down to pour himself another drink. "And then, she threw herself at me." He finished, turning round to face a now physically shaking Donna.

As the tears silently fell, Donna stared down at the floor. She couldn't quite comprehend what her husband was telling her. _Was Sam about to confess to having sex with his ex-wife? _Donna asked herself. _After everything they had been through and just a few hours after she had agreed to try for a baby with him, what the hell was Sam thinking?_

"I can't hear this Sam." Whispered Donna, walking past him and outside onto the balcony.

Breathing the fresh air deep into her lungs, Donna gasped. All at once, her world felt like it was starting to fall apart around her. _The only man she had ever loved was about to take her heart away once more and there was nothing she could do about it. _Glancing down at the table, she found Ben's cigarettes and without thinking, Donna took one out the pack and lit it up. Having not smoked properly since she was her stepson's age, Donna closed her eyes as the hit of nicotine from the second drag made her dizzy.

"Donna." Whispered Sam from behind her, taking the cigarette out of her hand and throwing it into the ashtray on the table.

Turning around and leaning against the balcony railing to steady herself for a moment, Donna stared at her husband before speaking. "What Sam?" She said quickly. "You want me to stand here and listen to a blow by blow account of how you fu…"

"DONNA!" Shouted Sam, cutting his wife off before she could finish. "Sweetheart." He whispered, shaking his head slowly at her before stepping closer and standing inches away.

With the tears flowing once more from Donna's eyes, she looked down at the floor, as Sam placed his hands at either side of her body on the railings and leant in close.

"You didn't let me finish." Whispered Sam into Donna's ear, as he breathed in her sweet scent. "There are no details baby, because it didn't happen."

Letting his words sink in for a few moments, Donna slowly raised her head and looked into Sam's eyes. "What?" She asked in a whisper, shaking her head slowly.

"Donna, you are the _only _woman for me." Sam whispered back. "And if you think for one minute, I would risk everything we have, for sex with that bitter, twisted alcoholic, then you are crazy woman." He finished, looking into her eyes.

Staring deep into her husband's eyes, Donna could see instantly, Sam was telling the sincere truth. With a stabbing pain ripping through her heart, she felt so terrible for jumping to conclusions.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Donna whispered, cupping his face in her hands. "I can't believe I doubted you for even a second." She continued, resting her forehead against his.

Smiling sweetly, Sam tenderly planted a kiss on his wife's lips. "I love you more than life itself Donna." He whispered. "And don't you _ever_ forget that."

"I love you." Replied Donna, now wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and kissing his mouth slowly, yet meaningfully.

Holding one another close, Sam didn't break away until his wife had stopped trembling in his arms. Taking Donna's hand, Sam sat back onto a chair and pulled her into his lap. As she rested her head against Sam's comforting chest, he sighed deeply.

"I've been thinking." Sam said quietly. "I think I'm going to hold off signing this place over." He continued, as Donna slowly raised her head to look at him.

A confused look came to his wife's face. "Really?" She asked, her eyes red rimmed from crying.

Placing his hand over hers on his chest, Sam gently kissed Donna's forehead. "Yeah…Zack turns eighteen in a few weeks and I'm considering letting the boys live here after we return to Greece." Sam finished, looking into her eyes. "What do you think?"

Donna shook her head slowly. "I don't know sweetheart." She answered. "They're your sons, you know what's best for them."

"Well Ben has already moved out of Lorraine's to live on campus at college." Sam explained. "And she will only get her alimony as long as Zack is living at home with her."

His wife nodded her head, as she now understood where he was going with this. "So by moving Zack in here with Ben, you're going to cut her money off?" Donna concluded, looking up at Sam.

A small smile came to Sam's face. "Exactly." He whispered. "She hit my son, I'm going to hit Lorraine where it will hurt the most…Her purse."

Shaking her head once more, Donna turned away and looked across the sprawling city skyline. "I don't know Sam." She said quietly. "She's not going to like it."

"I don't care." Sam quickly responded. "I want that woman out of out lives for good and if that's what it takes, then so be it." He added, gently turning Donna's face to look at him.

Donna smiled softly at her husband. "Well, you know best sweetheart." She whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

_The thought of Sam cutting Lorraine's alimony off, filled Donna with mixed emotions. One part of her was all for him doing it, as it meant they would be free of the hold Lorraine had on her husband. The other half of her was worried about the repercussions. Sam had kept his ex sweet for years with a monthly cheque and if it stopped, Donna knew Lorraine wouldn't just sit back and accept it. She would make Sam pay for it one way or another and at what cost to her family?_

"Hey." Whispered Sam, tenderly stroking Donna's cheekbone. "I promise you, it'll be alright baby…I won't let her hurt _our _family anymore." He finished, pulling his wife closer to kiss her perfect lips.

Gut instinct told Donna, her husband had already thought this through and he obviously knew what he was doing. Feeling safe in Sam's arms once more, Donna responded eagerly to his welcomed kisses.

"Whatever you decide darling, I'm with you one hundred percent." Donna whispered in between, soft sensual kisses from her husband.

Scooping his wife up in his arms, Sam carried her back into the apartment, never once breaking contact with her lips. He couldn't wait to reach the bedroom, so laying Donna down on the black leather sofa, Sam franticly stripped her of her cream linen trousers and underwear. Sensing his urgency, Donna quickly pulled her t-shirt off over her head and unhooked her bra, throwing them to the floor next to her. She watched wide eyed, as Sam removed his lower clothing.

"Oh Donna." Sam moaned, moving on top of his wife and pressing his aroused body against her naked flesh.

Holding him close, as their mouths met with equal force, Donna felt the goosebumps prickle up on her body under Sam's exploring touch. His mouth soon left hers and purposely made it's way down her neck, before finding each of her pert breasts. Just the delicate sensation of Sam's lips and tongue teasing her erect nipples, made Donna groan with pure pleasure.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom." She whispered, slowly pushing Sam away, as a sudden feeling of worry hit her. "The boys could be back at any minute."

Smiling sexily, Sam stood and yanked his t-shirt off, before grabbing Donna's hand pulling her quickly to their bedroom. She giggled as he slammed the bedroom door behind them. Before her husband even had chance to move, Donna wrapped her arms tight around his neck and pulled him down to the floor with her.

"Easy tiger." Giggled Sam, landing on top of his wife's naked body and giving her mouth a hungry kiss.

Donna smiled seductively into Sam's eyes, as she slowly ran her hand down his chest and further down between their bodies. Closing his eyes, Sam groaned quietly as he flinched against her caressing touch on his manhood. Using her other hand to pull him closer, Donna started her alluring attack on Sam's neck.

In between her hot, wet kisses, Donna whispered into her husband's ear. "I need you Sam…Now."

Struggling to control himself under Donna's tight hold, Sam gasped loudly as he felt her legs wrap around his hips and her guiding his length deeply into her. He set a slow, controlled pace and looked back into his wife's eyes.

"You're amazing." Whispered Sam, before plunging his tongue deep into Donna's mouth.

With their excited tongues duelling for control in each other's mouths, Donna ran her fingers across Sam's back. Digging them into his flesh, she groaned as Sam pushed harder into her sexually charged body.

"Oh my god." Donna moaned over and over, as her husband eventually quickened his hip movements.

Smiling cheekily, Sam looked into Donna's eyes. "Stay with me baby." He whispered. "I haven't finished with you yet." He added, swiftly rolling onto his back and bringing his wife on top to straddle him.

Wrapping her arms around Sam's neck once more, Donna shook her head slowly and bit her lip as she smiled at him. "You're not getting away with it that easily Carmichael." Said Donna in a husky voice, as she forcefully pulled her husband up to meet her in a seated position.

Giggling at his wife, Sam pulled her legs around his body and wrapped his arms tight around her waist. Their connection was closer and deeper than ever before, as the couples bodies rocked in perfect time with one another. Donna placed kiss after kiss on Sam's mouth, running a hand through his hair and never breaking eye contact with her hansom husband. With perspiration trickling down Donna's chest, between her breasts, Sam held her closer as he quickened the pace of their lovemaking for the last time. Their lustful moans increased with each thrust of Sam's hips.

With the tingling sensation beginning to stir in her lower body, Donna threw her head back and moaned loudly. "Come with me Sam."

Feeling his wife's lower body tense and contract rapidly around his length, Sam groaned loudly as they both climaxed together. Holding each other close for a few moments, they allowed their heavy breathing to regulate.

"Wow." Giggled Sam, as he looked into Donna's glazed eyes.

Giggling too, Donna planted a sweet kiss on her husband's lips. "You're welcome." She Said, breaking from their tight embrace and walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

Pausing in the doorway, she turned to look at Sam. "Did you hear that?" Asked Donna quietly, putting her finger to her lips to silence her husband so he'd listen.

With the sound of laughter coming from the living room, Donna rested her forehead against the doorframe and closed her eyes. "Oh.. my.. god." She whispered slowly, as she realised Ben and Zack had returned un-noticed by her and Sam.

Standing up and reaching for his robe on the end of the bed, Sam giggled quietly at his wife's embarrassment, as he slipped it on.

"Do you think they heard us?" Whispered Donna, staring in disbelief at her amused husband.

Sam nodded at her. "Judging by the boy's laughter, I'd say it's a possibility." He giggled. "And besides, you didn't exactly hold back sweetheart."

Shaking her head slowly at her husband, a smile finally came to Donna's face. "Great." She said, rolling her eyes as she turned her back on him and went to take a much needed shower.

*******

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Sam walked out into the living room to see his sons. Ben and Zack were sat in front of the t.v and turned to face their father as he approached. Looking at his dad, Ben burst out laughing, causing Zack to crack up too.

"How long have you guys been here?" Asked Sam, trying hard not to start laughing too.

"Let's just say…Long enough Sammm." Zack replied, gasping for breath from laughing so hard.

Ben leant forward to pick something up off the floor. "Looking for these old man?" He asked, holding up his dad's boxers in one hand and Donna's bra in the other. He and his brother where still giggling uncontrollably at what they had arrived home to.

"Yeah, thanks." Answered Sam, walking around the sofa to take them off Ben and scoop up the other items of discarded clothing. "And what's so funny?" He asked his sons, trying to keep a straight face.

The two teenagers continued giggling as they looked at each other, before turning back to look at their father.

"It's just we didn't think you still had it in you old timer." Replied Ben jumping up to jokingly punch his dad in the arm.

Lunging forward to catch Ben's hand, Sam quickly pulled him into a headlock. "Listen you little punk." Laughed Sam. "What have I told you about the old man bit?"

"GET HIM ZACK!" Shouted Ben, as he wrestled to break free from his father's grip.

Zack sprang up from his seat and jumped on the pair. All three laughed as they crashed back onto the sofa behind Sam.

****

Donna buttoned up her jeans and smoothed down her feminine white shirt. Looking into the bathroom mirror to clip up her towel dried hair, she smiled at the sound of Sam and his sons messing around in the living room. _He was such a great father. Donna wished Sam could've been around see her darling Sophie grow up, but with all that in the past, she looked to the future. With her contraception thrown away, Donna hoped she could make his dreams come true and provide Sam with another child. A child they could raise happily together. _

With the sound of more loud laughter coming from the other side of the bedroom door, Donna snapped out of her daydream in front of the mirror. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she walked out to join her husband and stepsons. As she closed the bedroom door behind her, all three looked up in her direction.

"Hey." She said softly, walking over to stand behind Sam, who was sat on the sofa opposite his now two giggling sons.

Looking up at their stepmother's obviously blushing face, they both tried to control themselves until Ben spoke. "Enjoy your ermm…Nap Donna?" He asked cheekily, as he and Zack burst out laughing once more.

"Cut it out." Giggled Sam, throwing a cushion at the pair, to try and spare his wife any more embarrassment.

Donna slowly shook her head and laughed at them. _Two can play that game! _She thought to herself. "Actually boys, there wasn't much sleeping going on…If you know what I mean?" She said, raising her eyebrows at her two stepsons and placing her hands on Sam's shoulders.

"No, there wasn't." Added Sam, quickly grabbing hold of his wife's hands and pulling her over the back of the sofa to land in his lap.

Giggling at her husband, Donna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Breaking from their embrace a few moments later, both Donna and Sam turned to face the boys with smug grins.

"Point taken." Giggled Zack, rolling his eyes at the loved up pair.

Ben threw the cushion back at them. "Completely." He added, laughing at his dad's cheeky grin and shaking his head.

"Good." Replied Donna winking at her stepsons. "Now, have you boys got plans for tonight, because I think your Dad has a few things to discuss with you both." She continued, quickly changing the subject off her and Sam's sex life.

Both teenagers shook their heads as they looked inquisitively at their father. "No nothing planned." Said Ben.

Sam smiled up at his wife before looking back at Zack and Ben. "Okay, well I'll book us a table at Pietro's and we'll talk over dinner." He said as he gently stroked Donna's thigh.

"Great." Answered Ben as he stood up. "I've got some work for college to get on with." He finished, picking up his portfolio that was resting against the fireplace and taking it outside to the balcony.

Zack smiled and stretched out on the sofa to start clicking through the channels on the massive plasma screen, hung over the mantle piece.

Turning to look into Sam's eyes, Donna smiled and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips. "Coffee?" She asked him.

"Sounds good woman." Sam answered, giving his wife's bottom a slap as she stood and made her way to the kitchen.

******

Walking back into the living room ten minutes later with their hot drinks, Donna glanced up at the window and saw Ben on the phone arguing with someone. Although she couldn't hear what her stepson was saying, Donna knew he was shouting as he paced up and down.

"Ermm, Sam." Whispered Donna, pointing to the window as her husband looked up at her from the sofa.

Following his wife's gaze, Sam watched for a few moments as Ben continued his call. "What now?…For Christ's sake." Muttered Sam, standing up and walking over to the balcony door.

"It'll be Mom." Zack said, still laying on the sofa. "She's been calling us both all day." He added, shaking his head to try and stop his tears.

Donna walked over and perched on the edge of the sofa to sit next to Zack. "Oh sweetheart." She whispered softly, stoking the tear off his cheek. "Try not to let it get to you…Your dad's going to sort it, I promise."

Giving the pair a quick reassuring smile, Sam finally went out to join Ben on the balcony.

Still sitting with her youngest stepson, Donna watched as Sam talked to Ben outside. _A surge of anger ripped through Donna's body. It was totally beyond her, why a mother would want to cause her child so much heartache. From the minute Sophie had entered the world, Donna's motherly instincts had kicked straight in. Mothers are meant to love and protect their children, not cause them harm, either physically or mentally - If I ever come face to face with Lorraine, god help her, _Donna thought to herself.

Donna watched her husband slowly shaking his head, before pulling his son close for a hug. She sighed as she looked back at Zack.

"Not much of a honeymoon for you huh?" He asked with an awkward smile.

"Don't worry about that darling." Smiled Donna. "What's more important is the wellbeing of you and your brother."

Zack smiled lovingly back at his stepmother. "Thanks Donna, but I still feel really bad." He said looking up at the ceiling. "My Mom has issues, but she shouldn't be causing you and dad all this trouble."

"Shhhh." Donna whispered, squeezing his hand. "Why don't you go and get ready to go out and I'll hurry the other two along."

Sitting up, Zack leant forward and gently planted a kiss on Donna's cheek, before leaving the room to get ready. _Just a simple kiss from Zack brought a lump to Donna's throat. Yesterday, he had been a moody teenager that hated her guts, but today he had turned into a sweet and loving young man. The only thing that upset Donna, was the way he had changed his mind. Obviously hurt and disappointed by his own mother, Zack had soon realised that was not normal behaviour and had found something special in a relationship with his stepmother. Someone who would love and respect him for who he was, the way it should be, naturally._

Wanting to give Sam and his eldest son space to talk, Donna made her way to the bedroom to lay down. So much had happened today, her head was banging with a stress induced headache. All she wanted to do, was go to sleep and wake up to find it had all been a bad dream.

She must have drifted off as soon as her head touched the pillow, because the next thing she knew, Sam was laying close beside her, gently stroking her hair.

"Hey gorgeous." He whispered, as Donna's eyes fluttered open after feeling his touch.

Stroking her husband's cheek, Donna smiled. "Hey baby, how's Ben?" She whispered softly.

Sam smiled back at his beautiful wife. _He couldn't get over the fact, that when she woke up, the first thing she cared about was the welfare of his son. Why couldn't the boys own mother be more like her? _Sam asked himself.

"Yeah, he's okay now." Sam replied. "He's just stressed with deadlines for college and screaming matches with his mother don't help matters." He finished, tenderly caressing Donna's cheekbone.

Donna closed her eyes as a single tear escaped her. "Poor kid." She whispered. "I know I don't know Lorraine personally…But I hate her Sam, I hate her for putting you and my stepsons through all this shit." She finished, opening her eyes and looking back at her husband.

Pulling her close to hold her tight in her arms, Sam delicately kissed Donna's tears away. "You are the best mother I could ever have for my children." He whispered. "I love you so much Donna."

"I love you too." Replied Donna. "And _our _kids." She added, snuggling closer to her husband and burying her face into the crease of his neck.

Sam sighed deeply. "I know darling." He whispered softly into her ear.

***************

A.N. Thanks for reading guys…hope you liked it?! Next chapter nearly finished, so will be added v soon… A little sneak peek - Donna and Lorraine come face to face =) Please let me know what you thought… and if there is anything you'd like me to cover in up coming chapters! Thanks so much, love to you all, Liv x


	17. Chapter 17

N.B. Hey all, thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter… I can't stop writing lol. Also thanks to Donna Sheridan Carmichael for your help sorting my upload issues on here .. Mwah!

I'm so pleased you're all enjoying the story so far.. So please keep reading and I'll try my best to upload asap. =) Liv x

*******************

Chapter 17 Lorraine

***********

Two hours later, Donna sat down at the restaurant table with her husband and two stepsons. She had felt so much better after her short nap and a cuddle with Sam. There was something about being wrapped in his strong arms, that seemed to soothe all her worries away. She sat opposite Sam and observed as he laughed and joked with his boys. _He was so hansom, so charming, she could just sit there and watch him all night, _she thought to herself.

Looking up and noticing his wife smiling at him, Sam smiled back lovingly. "Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked, taking a sip of red wine.

"I'm fine darling." Donna replied, smiling at all three men that were now looking at her. "Are you going to tell the boys about your idea for Zack's birthday present?" She continued with a wink.

Sam laughed, as both boys looked at him inquisitively. "Well guys, I've had an idea about the apartment." Said Sam, pouring his wife another glass of Merlot. "With your eighteenth birthday in a few weeks Zack, you no longer have to live at home." He finished, looking up at his youngest son.

Zack looked slightly confused. "Yeah, and?" He asked his dad.

"And…what I'm trying to say is…" Sam paused to smile at his wife, before looking back at Zack. "I'm going to keep the apartment, so you and your brother can move in there together."

A huge beam came to both boy's faces. "No way." Answered Zack, looking at his brother in total amazement at what their dad had just announced.

Donna giggled softly at the sight of her now very happy stepsons.

"Thanks Dad." Said a grinning Zack. "I really don't know what to say." He added, shaking his head at him.

Sam smiled at his son. "You don't have to say anything Zack, I just want you and Ben to be happy." He replied, winking at his wife.

Glancing across at Ben, Donna noticed he had stopped smiling and suddenly gone very quiet as he stared down at the table.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Donna asked, gently placing her hand over Ben's on the table.

After a few seconds, Ben looked up at his father. "She's not going to like it." He said, picking up his drink and taking a sip from the glass.

With the smile now gone from Zack's face too, he looked up at his father. "Ben's right Dad, Mom's gonna go off her rocker if I move out."

"Yeah, and we all know why don't we?" Replied Sam quickly, with an angry tone in his voice. "That woman only has one thing on her mind and it sure as hell isn't you two."

"Sam, calm down." Donna whispered, looking straight into her husband's eyes.

Ben laughed quietly and shook his head. "He's right… All Mom sees us as is dollar signs." He said. "As long as she gets her monthly cheque, she couldn't care less if we were there or not."

Nodding knowingly, Zack laughed too. "Yeah, Mom would be happy just living with her _friend _Jack Daniels, as long as the money kept coming."

Looking at her two stepsons, joking about whether their mother actually loved them or not, made Donna's heart wrench. "Excuse me." She said quietly, standing from the table. "I have to go find the ladies room."

****

Standing in front of the mirror in Pietro's restroom, Donna wiped her tears and sighed deeply. She couldn't believe how messed up the boy's relationship with their mother was. _The sooner Sam gets them out of her clutches, the better, _she thought, opening the restroom door and walking out into a quiet hallway leading back to the restaurant.

"Hey." Came a quiet voice from behind her, causing her to spin round.

Donna smiled sweetly as she turned to face her husband. "Hey." She whispered, as he moved closer to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I'm not even going to ask if you're okay, because it's obvious you're not." Smiled Sam, gently stroking Donna's cheek, before planting a tender kiss on her lips.

Placing her hands on Sam's chest, Donna smiled back at him. "Hey Carmichael, I'm alright." She said looking into his eyes. "I can be tough when I want to be….You should know that by now."

Sam giggled at his wife. "Come on, let's go eat." He said, breaking from their embrace and taking Donna's hand to lead her back to the table.

****

The rest of the meal went great. With no more talk of Sam's ex-wife, the family of four chatted happily about Ben's architectural studies at college and how, when the boys came out to Kalokairi, they could help their dad with the transformation of the old goat house.

"I've settled the bill." Said Sam, smiling as he returned to the table. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah." Answered Ben, as they all stood and made their way out of the restaurant. "I'm gonna get changed and go meet Tia." He added, as all four of them stepped out onto the sidewalk and set off walking the short block home.

"Oh, who's Tia?" Asked Donna, looking at her stepson as Sam took her hand.

Zack laughed. "It's his new girlfriend." He said, as he and his older brother began to play fight.

"Shut it Zack." Giggled Ben, trying to trip his brother up on the sidewalk. "You're only jealous because she's hot and so not interested in you."

Laughing again, Zack walked along side his brother. "Not what she said last night." He whispered, earning himself a slap round the back of the head from Ben.

Sam smiled to himself. _The sight and sound of his sons happy and relaxed for once, made him feel so elated. He couldn't help think, it was his new wife's influence on them. Donna had made the boys both open up over the past few days and for that, he would be eternally grateful to her._

"Actually Donna." Said Ben, throwing his arm over his stepmother's shoulder, as she walked along hand in hand with his father. "That was some pretty nice underwear of yours I found on the floor today…I was wondering if you'd take me shopping for Tia's Birthday?" He finished with a giggle.

Both Sam and Donna laughed at him, as she wrapped her arm around Ben's waist. "I'd love to sweetheart." Donna replied, as they all rounded the corner near to the entrance of the apartment building.

"Oh shit." Said Zack, stopping dead in his tracks, as he noticed a familiar figure approaching them from the entrance doors.

The other three members of the family stopped too. Shocked by Zack's outburst, they followed his gaze. Lorraine came to a standstill in front of them and glared at the sight of her eldest son with his arm around Donna. Letting go of his wife's hand, Sam stepped in front of his family in an attempt to shield them from whatever Lorraine had planned. Instead of letting go, Ben tightened his now protective arm around his stepmother.

"Well isn't this cosy?" Spat Lorraine, her eyes now fully concentrating on Donna.

Moving closer to her, Sam broke Lorraine's gaze, forcing her to focus on him. "What are you doing here Lorraine?" He asked calmly.

"I've come to take my sons home…Where they belong." She answered, quickly moving past him to grab Zack's arm.

Silently shrugging off his mother's hold on him, Zack walked away and stood on the other side of his stepmother. Lorraine stared icily at the three of them, as Sam grabbed her arm.

"Funnily enough, I don't think they want to go anywhere with you." Sam said calmly, trying not to cause another scene in the street. "I think you should get in a cab and go home." He added firmly.

"Get off me." Hissed Lorraine, pulling away from her ex-husband's grip and staring angrily back at Donna and the two boys. "Are you happy now, you bitch?… Not content with taking my husband, you want my kids too."

Donna slowly shook her head. For the sake of her stepsons, she was trying so hard to restrain herself from biting back.

Trying her hardest to provoke Donna, Lorraine laughed. "I never knew you were into dumb blondes Sam." She said nastily, looking his wife up and down.

Something deep inside Donna made her snap. For the past few days, she had been pushed to her emotional limit and now she could no longer hold back. The feeling of pure rage gripping her heart, made Donna feel physically sick. Letting go of her hold on Ben, she moved closer to Lorraine and pointed a finger at her.

"I'm warning you." Donna said angrily. "If you had one shread of self respect, you'd stop this in front of your sons and go home." She finished, lowering her finger, but still staring into the brunette's eyes.

Lorraine started laughing once more. "Is that all you have to say?" She asked, staring back.

"Actually Lorraine, no it isn't." Donna answered in a softer tone, trying to calm down for the sake of her stepsons. "Do you ever stop to think about why your boys don't want to be around you?"

Sam shook his head and gently took his wife's arm. "Donna." He whispered, knowing full well she was going to tear into his ex at any minute.

"No Sam, this has gone on long enough now." Replied Donna quickly, whilst turning back to face Lorraine.

Both boys stood silently behind Donna, too ashamed of their mother to even look her in the eye.

With Lorraine not answering her, Donna continued. "I'll tell you why." She said, as Sam's ex just stared at her. "For some strange reason, you seem to take great pleasure in making these kid's lives hell… Maybe it's because they remind you so much of Sam, or maybe it's because you're just a very sick individual that is crying out for some sort of help."

"How dare you." Muttered Lorraine, her face turning red with built up rage.

Donna laughed at her sarcastically. "Oh, I haven't finished yet." She said, shaking her head. "These two boys are wonderful, loving young men and all you want to do is use them as pawns in the vindictive game you're playing with their father…You are a poor excuse of a mother and it's clear you don't deserve two amazing kids like Ben and Zack." She finally finished, getting everything off her chest in one go.

"BITCH!" Lorraine screamed, as she lunged forward to grab Donna.

Quickly jumping between the two women, Sam restrained his ex-wife, as Ben wrapped his arms around his stepmother's waist and pulled her back. Physically shaking with anger, Donna stared up into the night sky and gasped for air, as Ben kept a tight hold on her.

"Take Donna inside Ben." Called Sam, as he and Zack hailed a passing cab at the side of the road and kept a tight grip on a now verbally abusive Lorraine.

Taking his stepmother into the lobby of the building, both of them watched as the two men outside bundled Lorraine into a yellow taxi and sent it on it's way. Although Donna was upset it had all come to a head like that, she wasn't sorry about what she'd said and she certainly didn't let any tears flow. She was still wound up and visibly angry that Lorraine had tried to go for her, when Sam and Zack came inside to join them.

"Sweetheart." Whispered Sam, as he attempted to pull his wife into a tight embrace.

Donna stepped back and held her hand up without saying a word. As the elevator doors opened, she walked in and was followed by her husband and two stepsons. The short ride up to the penthouse was a silent one, as none of the three men dared to say anything when Donna was obviously still seething. Reaching the apartment, Donna was the first to exit into the living room, walking straight out onto the balcony and slamming the door behind her.

"She's pretty pissed." Commented Ben, as all three of them stood and watched Donna through the window.

Sam nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "Yes she is." He replied.

"I'm so sorry Dad." Said Zack quietly. "This is all my fault." He added, walking over to the sofa and slumping down.

Walking over to sit next to his upset son, Sam sighed and placed his arm over Zack's broad shoulders. "This is _not_ your fault son." He said softly. "This is all your bloody mother's doing, so don't you dare blame yourself."

Ben came over to join his father and brother. "Hey Zack, I think we better get out of here for a while and let Dad and Donna sort things out." He said with a reassuring smile, as his younger brother looked up at him.

"Yeah." Zack whispered, as he stood up and smiled at his dad. "Will you tell Donna thanks from us for defending us like that?" He asked.

Smiling back at his two grown sons, Sam stood up too and pulled them both into a close hug. "Of course I will." He whispered, before letting them go. "That's if she doesn't knock me out first." Giggled Sam.

"Good luck old man." Giggled Ben, as he and his brother returned to the elevator to head out for a few hours.

*******

With his two boys safely out the way, Sam poured himself and Donna a drink before deciding to join his wife outside. Closing the door quietly behind him, he placed the two glasses of scotch down on the table and put his hands in his pockets. Donna was stood against the railings, looking out across the twinkling lights of the city and hadn't noticed her husband approaching her. She sighed loudly, as the thoughts of the altercation with Lorraine raced through her mind. _Finally a little calmer after thinking about every word she'd said to Sam's ex, Donna reassured herself that she'd spoken nothing but the truth. That woman definitely had it coming and if anything, Donna felt proud to love her stepsons enough to point out to Lorraine where she'd gone wrong as a mother of two fantastic boys._

"You know, I can think of a great way to get rid of your aggression baby." Whispered Sam, as he moved up close behind his wife and rested his hands on the railing at either side of her.

Donna smiled softly to herself, as she felt Sam's warm breath gently tickling her neck. "That's because you have a one track mind." She whispered, rolling her eyes at her husband's suggestion.

"That must be you sweetheart." Whispered Sam. "I was simply suggesting you slap me instead of Lorraine." He finished with a quiet giggle.

Leaning back quickly, Sam laughed as Donna span round with her hand up ready to hit him. "Don't tempt me Carmichael, I'm not in the mood." Said Donna, finally lowering her hand and looking into Sam's eyes with a half smile on her face.

"Drink?" Asked Sam, with a smile, picking up one of the glasses from the table and holding it out towards his wife.

Taking the glass out of her husband's hand, Donna downed the contents in one and handed it back to him, before turning her back once more to lean against the railings. With the amber liquor first stinging, then warming her throat, Donna closed her eyes and swallowed hard. _How could life have got so complicated? _She asked herself. _As much as she loved been here with Sam and spending quality time with her new stepsons, Donna's tears began to fall. She missed the safe surroundings of the villa in Greece and the sight of her beautiful daughter's smile. When she'd married Sam, Donna hadn't realised she'd also signed up to a lifetime of grief from his ex-wife. _

Still with her back to her husband, Donna finally spoke. "I don't think I can do this any more Sam." She said quietly, almost wishing he wouldn't hear her.

Sam placed his glass on the table next to him and slowly moved up close behind his wife. "What, us?" He whispered into her ear, as he gently placed his hands on her hips.

"No sweetheart." Donna replied, turning round to face him. "I mean all this…New York…Lorraine." She finished, cupping her husband's face in her hands. "I love you Sam and I could _never _let you go again, but…"

Sliding her hands down Sam's chest, Donna paused and looked down at the floor.

"But what darling?" Asked Sam, hooking his finger under her chin to raise her head to look at him.

Cocking her head to one side, Donna smiled sweetly as she thought of Greece. "I miss Kalokairi and I miss my baby girl." She whispered, looking deep into Sam's eyes.

Pulling his wife close, Sam kissed her mouth softly and wiped a stray tear off her prominent cheekbone. "Give me tomorrow to sort this out once and for all and I'll take you _home _baby." He whispered, looking back into Donna's eyes.

Donna shook her head slowly with a confused look on her face. "How can you sort it out tomorrow, when Zack doesn't turn eighteen for another two weeks?" She asked.

Smiling softly, Sam moved back and sat down on one of the chairs behind him. "I'm going to take the boys to see a friend of mine at NYPD and then I'm going to my Lawyers." He said, looking up at his still confused wife.

"Right?" Donna prompted, shaking her head as she tried to understand where the police came into all this.

"I'm going to arrange a restraining order against Lorraine." Explained Sam, finishing off the last of his drink. "And then I'm going to the Lawyers to push for sole custody of Zack for the next two weeks." He finished.

Donna smiled sweetly at her husband, as she walked over to slip into his lap. "Do you think it'll work?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and looking desperately into his eyes.

"With the way she acted tonight and the bruise under Zack's eye…I should think so." Sam answered, resting his forehead against Donna's and teasingly stroking her inner thigh.

Feeling her heart lifting once more, Donna planted a tender kiss on Sam's lips. "I sincerely hope so darling, because if I ever come face to face with that woman again, none of you will be able to hold me back." She whispered.

Giggling, Sam kissed his wife's lips once more. "That's fighting talk where I come from Carmichael." He said, looking at Donna as his well known cheeky grin spread across his face.

"I told you, you had a one track mind." Donna giggled, as she realised her feisty behaviour was somewhat of a turn on to her husband.

Sam continued grinning and raised his eyebrows suggestively at his wife. "The boys have gone out for the rest of the evening…You can make as much noise as you want." He whispered, slowly unbuttoning the top of Donna's white shirt and slipping his hand inside to trace his finger down in between her breasts.

Biting her lip, Donna looked into her husband's eyes and quickly realised she couldn't stay mad forever. "Take me to bed, or lose me forever." She whispered.

********************

A.N.. Hope it was okay guys, but you know what to do lol… press the little review button! Next chapter up soon…will it all go to plan? And will Donna and Sam return to Kalokairi? Hehe… Liv x


	18. Chapter 18

N.B. Next one guys..sorry if this one is a bit boring, but Sam obviously has a few loose ends to tie up lol…Next chapter will be more exciting I promise =) Many thanks for the great reviews too.. You're all so kind.. Mwah x

******************

Chapter 18 Worries Over?

********

Both Donna and Sam awoke the next morning, to the sound of knocking on their bedroom door. Sam groaned quietly and pulled his wife closer to him, neither of them wanting to break from their comfy positions in each others arms. As the knocking grew louder, Donna giggled as her husband held his aching head and groaned once more. The previous night, before taking Donna to bed, he had poured them both a large nightcap and now he was definitely regretting being so generous with his measures.

"Go away." Sam whispered to himself, as Donna unwrapped his arms from around her and sat up in bed.

Pulling the sheets tight around her naked body, she laughed at her hung-over husband and shouted loudly. "COME IN!"

Groaning again, Sam opened one eye to look up at his giggling wife. "Thanks." He whispered, as Zack opened the door and walked into the room.

Walking over and sitting on the end of the bed, Zack laughed at the state of his delicate father. "Morning Dad." He said loudly.

"yeah, good morning Zack." Answered Sam, slowly raising himself up to rest against his pillows.

Donna smiled as Ben entered the bedroom, carrying a tray of breakfast for her and his father. Placing the coffee and toast down on the bed in front of them, Ben giggled too when he looked at his dad.

"I noticed the empty bottle of scotch in the living room and figured you both could do with some fresh coffee." Smiled Ben, nudging his brother. "Looking good Dad… I think we'll leave you to it."

Donna smiled back at her considerate stepsons as they both walked over to the bedroom door. Even after last nights activities, she noticed they seemed quite upbeat and realised they were holding no hard feelings about it. For this, Donna was relieved. It had never been her intention to hurt the boys with her comments to their mother, in fact, she had meant to do the opposite. Unlike their own mother, Donna loved the boys and would _never _do anything to harm them.

"Thanks boys." Said Donna, taking a small sip of the steaming hot coffee and giving them a wink as they left, closing the door behind them.

Sighing, Donna laid back against her pillows and closed her eyes. Although she didn't want to admit it to her husband, her head was aching just as much as his. She felt Sam's hand creeping up her thigh under the sheets and gasped as she turned to look at him.

"Good morning baby." Sam giggled, as his wife jolted under his teasing touch.

Grabbing Sam's hand to stop it climbing any further, Donna shook her head with a smile. "Morning Sam." She whispered, before leaning close to give him a slow, tender kiss.

"Hmmm." Moaned Sam softly, at the sensation of his wife's tongue slowly brushing the entrance to his mouth.

Taking the cup of coffee out of Donna's hand and placing it on the nightstand beside him, Sam quickly took hold of his wife, pulling her down under the sheets with him. Giggling, Donna did her best to fend him off, but Sam soon overpowered her and smothered her mouth with hot, urgent kisses.

Fighting for air between kisses, Donna finally managed to pull back from her husband's embrace. "Behave yourself Carmichael." She laughed, as Sam turned his attention towards her neck and chest.

"I can't help myself darling." Whispered Sam, never letting his lips break contact with Donna naked flesh.

Donna let herself enjoy the amazing sensation, of Sam's lips on her breasts for a few moments before speaking. "Sam, we better get a move on if we're going to sort out the Lorraine situation today." She said, looking up at the ceiling to try and stop herself falling under her husband's seductive spell.

Immediately stopping what he was doing, Sam looked up at his wife and shook his head. "That's a hell of a way to ruin the moment Donna." He replied, slipping out of bed and walking naked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Throwing her head back, Donna sighed loudly. She now felt awful for letting Sam's ex come between them once again. _Hopefully today will be the beginning of the end and not a moment too soon for either of us, _Donna thought. After a few minutes of listening to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, Donna slid out of bed and put on her robe.

"You're not sulking are you Carmichael?" Teased Donna, walking into the bathroom as Sam dried his body with a towel.

Sam looked up a his wife, as he then towel dried his hair. "No, like you say, we've got a lot to do today." He answered quickly.

Donna could tell he was upset with her and continued watching as he got ready, taking a seat on top of the unit next to the basins. Slowly untying her robe, she let the fabric slide open to expose her naked body him.

"Come here hansom." Donna whispered seductively, beckoning her husband over with her finger.

Slowly looking his wife up and down with a sly smile, Sam obeyed her order and walked over to stand between her legs. As they looked into eyes, Donna gasped slightly, as Sam slid his hands inside her robe, around her back and pulled her close against his body. Their kisses started slow and teasing, but soon became more urgent as Donna wrapped her legs around Sam's waist and allowed him to enter her. With hands wandering over one another's sensitive bodies, Donna moaned quietly as Sam's mouth left hers and made it's way down her chest. His movements were now quick and deep, as Donna moved her hands to hold on tight around Sam's neck. _Every time they made love, it kept getting better and better. Once Sam got that twinkle in his eye, Donna couldn't do anything to stop herself giving into his desires. More importantly, most of the time she didn't want to. _

"I can't hold on much longer baby." Sam whispered urgently into his wife's ear, pulling her closer to meet his needs.

Unable to answer, Donna had to fight hard to stay quiet as she shuddered to a climax against his body. She smiled at Sam, as he soon reached his own, placing her mouth over his to stop him moaning her name too loudly as he came. Holding each other close for a few moments after, Donna planted an appreciative kiss on her husband's lips.

Sam giggled as he held her close and looked meaningfully into her eyes. "Now I can face the day with a smile." He whispered.

"Glad to be of service then." Smiled Donna, before rolling her eyes at her husband's less than romantic comment.

*********

Finishing his phone call, Sam looked at his two sons and smiled. After talking things through with his lawyer, it seemed they thought Sam had a good chance of getting sole custody of Zack. Now, there was only one last thing to do.

"You guys still okay with this?" Sam asked, taking Donna's hand as they both looked over at Ben and Zack.

Since their dad had told them of his plan to get their mother out of the picture, the boys had been somewhat subdued. It wasn't with the fact that they were breaking contact with their mom, it was more the point that their dad would soon be moving to Greece permanently. Both Ben and Zack had really enjoyed spending the past few days with him and Donna. For the first time in a very long while, they had actually felt part of a normal, loving family.

Ben smiled back at the pair. "Yeah, it has to be done, right Zack?" He replied, turning to face his younger brother for some sort of reassurance.

Zack just nodded in response and flashed a worried smile at his father.

"Hey sweetheart." Whispered Donna, walking over to Zack and stroking his cheek. "Everything will be alright." She added, leaning forward to place a tender kiss on his forehead.

Smiling sweetly at his stepmother, Zack wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. "Thanks for everything Donna." He whispered. "You're the best mom a guy could have."

Wrapping her arms tighter around Zack, Donna felt her tears as they began to silently flow. "Thank you darling." She whispered into his ear, before giving his cheek a kiss.

"Come on boys, let's get this over and done with." Sam said softly, as Zack and Donna broke from their embrace. "You sure you don't want to come with us sweetheart?" He asked Donna.

Wiping her tears away, Donna smiled at the three men. "No you guys go." She answered, shooing them towards the elevator. "Good luck."

"I love you baby." Whispered Sam, pulling his wife close for a kiss. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Donna whispered, as she watched her three men disappear behind the elevator doors.

Slumping down on the sofa, Donna held her head in her hands and sobbed. _My god, please let everything work out, _she thought to herself. _Zack's kind words had really moved her and she couldn't believe how much she loved Sam's kids already. They deserved to be happy and Donna knew deep down, getting them away from their alcoholic, abusive mother was the only way to secure it._

Scanning the living room, Donna now smiled to herself. Yes, she loved her stepsons, but they were messy little so and so's and she couldn't just sit back and ignore it. Tidying up after them, reminded her of her chores at the villa and it helped time pass quicker, waiting for their return. Singing softly to herself, Donna proceeded to clean the apartment thoroughly. Lost in a world of her own, she thought about her return to Greece and hopefully a happy future with Sam.

*******

Finishing the boys laundry a few hours later, Donna poured herself a glass of chilled Chardonnay and sank down into a chair on the balcony. The sun was shining brightly as she closed her eyes and listened to the loud noises of the city life drifting up from the streets below. _The noise of traffic and beeping car horns, was something she hadn't missed at all since moving to the little island in Greece. When she was younger and travelling the world, she used to love the excitement of a busy city, filled with wonderful new sights and people. Now, living with the sound of the distant ocean, crashing against the rocks to wake her every morning, Donna couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be, than Kalokairi. _Smiling softly to herself whilst thinking of home, Donna allowed herself to drift into a light, yet peaceful sleep.

***

"Wake up darling." Whispered Sam into his sleeping wife's ear, before bringing her round with a delicate kiss to her lips.

Waking from her nap with a start, Donna focused on her husband's face under the glare of the afternoon sun. "You're back." She whispered, standing up to make proper eye contact with Sam. "How did it go?" She asked, looking into his eyes for some glimmer of hope.

Sam smiled. "Pack your bags baby, we're going home." He answered, pulling Donna into a tight embrace.

With a huge smile lighting up her face, Donna threw her arms around Sam's neck. "I don't believe it…What happened?" She asked, as her husband held her tight.

"Well, Lorraine has been issued with a restraining order and is currently down at the police department, answering questions regarding assault on a minor." Sam replied, pausing now and then to plant quick kisses on Donna's lips.

Donna shook her head in disbelief. "How did you manage that?" She asked, as Sam reached for her glass of wine on the table and took a small sip.

Handing his wife her wine, Sam leant back against the balcony railings. "Both the boys made statements about what happened when Lorraine hit Zack…Let's just say, my buddy down there wasn't too impressed with her." He replied, smiling at his wife.

Taking a sip of her drink and placing it back on the table, Donna shook her head again. "So what did your lawyer say?"

"Oh well, after confirmation that Lorraine had indeed been arrested, he made a little phone call to Judge Logan." Answered Sam, now beaming. "There is now an emergency court order in place, specifying Zack is now under my sole care." He finished, stepping forward and pulling Donna close once more.

Cupping her husband's face in her hands, Donna looked deep into his eyes. "So it's over?" She asked in a whisper.

"It's over baby." Sam replied, kissing her passionately and sliding his hands down her back to her behind.

Finally breaking apart after a few moments, Sam gently wiped away his wife's tears of joy and smiled lovingly into her watery eyes. _He knew Donna had tried to stay so strong for his and his son's benefit, but yesterday's run in with his ex had finally pushed her over the edge. He also knew, that if he hadn't done something as drastic as today, he might have lost his wife in the end. This was something he wasn't prepared to let happen, not now, not ever._

Donna placed a delicate kiss on her husband's lips, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Are the boys okay?" She asked him, stroking his cheek.

"They're surprisingly okay." Sam answered with a smile. "They're over at Lorraine's with Ted clearing their stuff out, whilst she's down town."

A worried look came to Donna's face. "Do you think they'll be alright living on their own?" She asked, looking into Sam's eyes.

"They'll be fine darling." Sam replied, smiling at his wife's concern. "They're big boys and I'm sure they will be better off here, than under Lorraine's care."

_Maybe it was her motherly side coming out once more, but Donna was worried about leaving two teenage boys, unsupervised in New York. She knew Sam was often too soft with them and decided to take control when it came to setting some ground rules for her stepsons. Sam was just going to have to go with her on this one, baring in mind, she hadn't done such a bad job bringing Sophie up on her standards._

_***************_

"That's the last one." Said Ben, sliding a huge cardboard box into the living room from the elevator.

Sam laughed as he watched his sons unpacking some of their belongings and placing them around the apartment. "Now guys…You know there are rules right?" He asked, as both boys turned to look at him, trying hard not to laugh.

"Of course Dad." Ben answered with a laugh, as he threw a football full length of the apartment at his brother.

Shaking his head at them, Sam smiled. "Good, we'll talk in a bit." He said, leaving the room, to check on his wife in the their bedroom.

Finding Donna busily packing their cases, with her back to him, Sam smiled as she sang to herself. "I've booked us onto the ten o'clock flight back to Greece." He said as she turned to face him.

"Great." Replied a smiling Donna. "Are the boys unpacking their stuff?" She asked, walking over to her husband to wrap her arms around his neck.

Placing a soft kiss on her lips, Sam laughed. "Oh yes….The place looks like a bomb's hit it already."

"What did you expect?… They are teenage boys Sam." Giggled Donna, kissing him back.

Sighing, Sam shook his head slowly. "I know, but now you got me worried about leaving them."

Donna smiled back, looking into his eyes. "I'll talk to them." She said simply. "You have to let them know what you expect from them and besides, you'll have James checking in on them now and again."

"I like it when you get strict Mrs. Carmichael." Whispered Sam, smiling cheekily at his wife.

Giggling, Donna kissed Sam's lips and pushed him away. "Behave." She whispered back.

Sam was about to move in for a second attempt to seduce his wife, when he was disrupted by his two sons walking into the bedroom, with boxes of their things.

"Don't mind us." Zack giggled, realising he and his brother might have just interrupted something.

Throwing a jacket into her case, Donna smiled at her stepsons. "Boys sit, we need to talk." She said sternly, pointing to the bed.

Both boys giggled at her, but quickly did what she asked and sat down next to each other on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to cut straight to the point here guys." Said Donna, walking closer to stand in front of them. "You're young and carefree, so by all means have fun while you can, BUT…If I hear from your father, that your partying so hard, that your studies are suffering…I'll be back here and I'll be _really _pissed." She added, looking right into their eyes for a reaction.

Ben and Zack had stopped giggling and were now sat opened mouthed looking at their stepmother. Sam had to turn his face in order not to start laughing at them. They all knew Donna meant business and they weren't about to start arguing.

"And what you saw last night, is _nothing _compared to what I'm like when I'm _really _pissed." Continued Donna. "Understand?"

Both boys nodded at her.

"Totally." Answered Zack.

"Yep, totally." Ben agreed.

Donna allowed a small smile to come to her face, safe in the knowledge that the boys had taken onboard her warning. "Good." She said. "Now who's up for pizza?…My treat."

Walking up behind his wife and snaking his arms around her waist, Sam kissed her cheek. "Sounds good." He whispered into her ear.

*************

After a long emotional goodbye with the boys, Donna snuggled up close to Sam in the back of the car. Making their way to the airport, she was sad about leaving her stepsons behind, but knew it would only be a few weeks until the whole family were to be reunited at the villa in Kalokairi. _The villa, _Donna suddenly thought to herself. She hadn't told Sophie or the Dynamos that she and Sam were coming home. _Oh well, it'll be a nice surprise for them all, _Donna thought with a smile.

*************

A.N Thanks for reading guys.. Please let me know what you thought..had major writers block kicking in with that one =(

Love ya's, Liv x

Next Chapter will be better I promise =).


	19. Chapter 19

N.B. Thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter guys…I really did think I'd send you to sleep with that one lol.. This one isn't as long, but currently working on the next (that will be more fun for sure) and wanted to get the return to Kalokairi out the way…. Enjoy =)

**************

Chapter 19 Home Sweet Home

***********

Dialling the number for the villa into Sam's cell phone, Donna yawned quietly and rested her head against her husband's chest. They had been travelling for hours and the couple were exhausted, as they stood on the dock on the mainland. The phone connected and rang for a few moments before someone finally answered.

"Villa Donna, Raunchy Rosie speaking." Came the slightly slurred reply.

Donna closed her eyes and sighed. "Please don't tell me, that's how you've been answering the phone while we've been gone." She asked calmly, as she then heard giggling down the line.

"Donna?" Answered Rosie. "How's New York?" She added, trying to avoid her friend's question.

Looking up at Sam, Donna smiled at him before answering. "I don't know Rosie, I'm not there….We're home."

"Already?" Rosie asked, sounding a little shocked and obviously sobering up some. "What do you mean…Home?"

"Home Rosie, home." Donna laughed. "Sam and I are on the mainland waiting for the ferry…Please can you ask Pepper to meet us with the jeep?" She asked, rolling her eyes at a now laughing Sam.

"I'm on to it now boss." Rosie replied. "See you soon, bye." She added, quickly hanging up.

Frowning, Donna closed up the cell phone and handed it back to her husband. There was something about her best friend's hurried tone, that rang alarm bells in Donna's head. Not wanting to say anything to Sam, before she knew for sure, she wrapped her arms tight around his waist and gazed across the open water.

*****

Rosie ran out into the hotel courtyard, with her arms waving wildly in the air. "ACTION STATIONS EVERYONE!" She shouted. "BRIDEZILLA'S HOME AND SHE DOESN'T SOUND TO BE IN A PARTY MOOD!"

Sat at a table near the bar, Tanya groaned as she raised her head off the table top and focused on her frantic friend. "What do you mean she's home?" She said as she struggled to keep her head straight.

"They're on the mainland." Rosie replied, looking around at all the empty bottles and glasses scattered around the bar and surrounding area. "PEPPER!" She screamed.

"Yes My little rose petal?" Pepper asked, coming out of the kitchen upon hearing his name called.

Spinning round quickly to face him, Rosie grabbed her chest and gasped. "Oh, there you are." She said with a smile. "The boss and her husband are back and they need picking up."

Pepper winked. "I'll go now." He said turning to leave.

"Thanks…Oh and Pepper…Take the long route home." Rosie called after him, as she turned back to Tanya to survey the damage.

_After finishing their daily duties and checking a few guests out, Tanya and Rosie had made an executive decision to finish the evening off with a few drinks. A few had lead to a few more, with Pepper at the bar, encouraging them to try out his new cocktail creations. Everything had been great, until Tanya had got talking about her many failed marriages and doomed relationships, pushing Rosie to drink more to drown out the sound of her moaning friend. There had been an argument, followed by tears, laughing, loud singing and then the housekeeper walking out, muttering something in Greek under her breath on the way. All in all, a fairly typical drinking session for the Dynamos._

Throwing an empty garbage bag at her friend, Rosie shook her head at her. "Don't just sit there Mother…Hide the evidence." She ordered, busily picking up glasses and placing them on the bar behind Tanya.

Groaning again, Tanya stood up and half-heartedly picked up a few empty Ouzo bottles and threw them into the garbage bag. "Have you told Donna about Sophie?" Tanya asked, sitting back down and watching Rosie run around, picking things up and throwing them behind the bar.

Stopping to look at her well intoxicated friend, Rosie placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "No, not yet." She replied, watching Tanya pick up any random alcoholic drink and downing it.

"Oh well, that's me done." Slurred Tanya, standing once more, swaying from side to side. "Goodnight." She waved before staggering across the courtyard to the guestroom.

With her mouth dropping in disbelief, at her friend leaving her to face Donna alone, Rosie watched as Tanya walked up the steps and fell through the reception doorway. She burst out laughing at the sight of her fellow Dynamo, now crawling on her hands and knees up to bed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Tanya said to herself, finally disappearing out of sight.

"Great." Mumbled Rosie, rushing around to pick up the last of the trash.

Now with the place looking almost back to normal, _although probably not to Donna's standards, _thought Rosie, she poured herself one last drink for courage and sat at the bar awaiting Donna and Sam's return.

*******

Pepper brought the jeep to a sharp stop outside the entrance to Villa Donna and jumped out ahead of his tired passengers. Helping his wife out the car, Sam smiled sweetly at her.

Smiling back, Donna planted a tender kiss on Sam's lips. "Home sweet home." She whispered, before bending down to pick up her hand luggage.

Leaving poor Pepper to make two trips up and down the steep, stone steps with the luggage, Donna and Sam took a slow stroll up towards the villa. They paused now and then, to place teasing kisses on each others wanting lips.

Sam giggled and looked at his watch. "Come on Mrs. Carmichael, it's after midnight and I'd like to get you to bed before sunrise." He finished, planting one last powerful kiss on her mouth.

Giggling too, Donna took her husband's hand and continued up the rocky path with him. "I don't think I want to go up there." She said quietly, whilst hanging back a little.

"Why?" Asked Sam, now physically pulling Donna up the remaining steps towards the courtyard.

Pulling Sam to a standstill, so he turned to look at her, Donna cocked her head to one side and smiled. "Because one, I dread to think what I'm going to find and two…" She paused.

Sam shook his head at her with a smile. "And two?"

"Two." Donna continued. "As of tomorrow, it's all back to normality…chores, chores and…oh chores." She finished, looking into Sam's eyes.

Grabbing his wife and pulling her close to him, Sam kissed her lips, slowly and seductively. "You forgot the bit in between the chores darling." He whispered. "Making love?"

Donna laughed at him. "You're crazy Carmichael." She whispered, as he took her hand to climb the last few steps.

Walking hand in hand across the dimly lit courtyard, the pair dumped their bags on the ground and slowly looked around to make sure the place was still standing.

"WELCOME HOME!" Shouted Rosie, standing from her seat near the bar and causing the couple to jump.

Sam and Donna walked over to join her and stood at the table. Throwing their arms around one another, Rosie and Donna hugged for a few moments, before Donna glanced over her friend's shoulder and spotted all the used glasses on the bar. Breaking from their embrace, Donna looked suspiciously at her friend.

"Has the bar been busy tonight Rosie?" She asked, trying hard not to laugh, as she watched her best friend squirm.

Rosie laughed nervously. "Yeah, so how was New York?" She asked, quickly changing the subject and grabbing her wine to take another large gulp.

Both Sam and Donna laughed at her. They knew exactly what had been going on before they had called and even Rosie's attempt to cover it up failed, as Donna noticed Tanya's lipstick on at _least_ 20 glasses stood on the bar. _Speaking of which, _Donna thought.

"Where's Cleopatra?" Asked Donna, as Sam moved closer behind her, to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Last seen crawling to bed." Answered Rosie, rolling her eyes and giggling. "Not that we've had that much." She added quickly.

Donna laughed. _Rosie had never been good at keeping her mouth shut. She and Tanya were exactly the same, speak first, think later. That was why she had never told them about Sophie's other two possible fathers. She had imagined them blurting it out at the most inappropriate moment and then having to explain herself to her then, oblivious daughter. With all this aside, Donna loved the Dynamos like sisters and wouldn't of had the any other way._

Placing her hands over Sam's on her waist and leaning back against his body, Donna watched her friend quickly gulping her wine. She could tell by Rosie's nervous fidgeting, there was something she was holding back from her.

"What is it Rosie?" Asked Donna, as her friend suddenly looked up at her.

Rosie just stared at the couple for a few moments, trying to think of the best way to word things. Clearing her throat, she smiled softly before speaking. "Ermm…It's Sophie?" She said quietly.

With a horrible pain stabbing through her heart, Donna's back stiffened as she shook her head. "What do you mean? Where is she? Is she okay?" She asked at once, desperation in her voice.

"See, that's just it Don…We don't know where Sophie is." Answered Rosie, shaking her head.

"WHAT?!" Donna shrieked. "What do you mean, you don't know where Soph is?"

Rosie could see a mix of worry and shock on her best friend's face. Donna had just assumed, as it was late, her pregnant daughter was fast asleep in bed. She had never thought Sophie might not even be on the island.

Holding his wife tighter, Sam shook his head too. "What's going on Rosie?" He asked in a stern tone.

Sitting down at the table in front of the pair, Rosie began to explain. "Sophie took a phone call this morning." She said. "Shortly after, she ran out of here, shouting something about running an errand."

"This morning?" Asked Donna, turning her head to look at Sam, with a worried expression.

"Yeah, she got in the little boat at the jetty and headed off towards the mainland." Rosie replied. "We haven't seen, or heard from her since." She added, pouring herself another glass of wine.

Turning back to face her friend, Donna did all she could to hold back the tears. "Who was on the phone?" She asked, trying to stay calm in order to get things straight in her head.

Rosie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Don, but we've been getting a few strange calls all week." She answered, taking a sip of her drink. "You know…When you answer and nobody speaks, but you know they're there?"

Donna thought for a few moments, as it all started to fall into place. "Sky." She said quietly. "Sophie's gone to meet Sky."

Letting go of his hold on his wife, Sam sat down at the table opposite Rosie. "If he breaks her heart again, I'll kill him." He muttered, helping himself to some wine on the table.

"What is going on inside that girl's head?" Donna asked, sliding down onto her husband's lap and taking his drink off him to take a sip.

Looking at her concerned best friend, Rosie smiled softly. "I don't think it's her head Donna…She's following her heart."

"Whatever it is, she shouldn't have just taken off like that." Donna replied in a now angered tone. "She gets me so mad sometimes."

Rubbing Donna's tense shoulders, Sam sighed. "I'm sure Soph will be back soon enough darling." He whispered in an attempt to reassure his wife.

Donna sighed too. "These kids will be the death of us Sam." She replied, leaning back to snuggle against her husband's strong embrace.

************

Tossing and turning in bed, next to a snoring Sam, Donna sat up and sighed deeply. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, she noticed it was already 3am and realised there was no chance of sleeping with thoughts of her daughter's whereabouts, running through her aching head. Donna slid out from under the sheets and reached for her robe, before pulling it tightly around her sleep deprived body.

"Oh where are you Sophie?" She whispered to herself, as she quietly made her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

***

Making herself a relaxing mug of herbal tea, whilst yawning almost constantly, Donna's thoughts wandered back to when Sophie had first started seeing Sky.

_Sky had been travelling around Europe with friends and they had stayed an extra week on the mainland, to spend more time exploring the islands. He was eighteen, one year older than Sophie, when they got talking one day at the dock. For her daughter, it had been love at first sight, whereas Sky, trying to be cool in front of his friends, had played hard to get. It must have been the trademark Sheridan blue eyes and blonde hair, both mother and daughter shared, that won him over just a few hours after meeting. _

_The first time Donna had caught Sophie, sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet Sky, she had been furious. Mother and daughter had argued about whether or not Sophie was sleeping with Sky already, just a few days after falling for him. Of course Sophie had protested her innocence, screaming back at her mother about how she wasn't like her. Donna had known exactly what her daughter had been referring to. It was the fact that Donna had done something foolish, by meeting a guy, not using protection and getting pregnant. She had bit her tongue and thanked her lucky stars, that Sophie didn't know about the two other guys she'd slept with around the same time of her conception._

_The pair had finally calmed down and Donna had simply asked her daughter to consider the consequences, if she wasn't careful in the future. From then on it had been okay, although Donna had still been worried about Sophie making the same mistake she did and even went as far, as to putting condoms in her daughter's bag whenever she went to meet Sky. Sophie had not been amused by her mother's antics. _

_Once Donna had seen how happy her precious daughter was, when she and Sky were together, she worried less and actually began to love Sky like the son she never had. With his friends eventually parting ways and heading home, Sky had needed a job and a place to live. Donna had given him both and from then on, he and Sophie were completely inseparable._

Taking her tea with her, Donna decided to check her desk for unopened mail and messages that Rosie may have failed to pass on. The night air was cooling, as a gentle breeze swirled around the deserted courtyard and caused Donna to shiver slightly as she entered the reception to sit at her desk.

"Bills, bills, bills." She whispered to herself, sorting through the piles of unorganised paper.

Something moving outside caught her eye, as she bent down to throw some rubbish in the bin. A figure walked out from the shadows and towards the reception. Donna's heart lifted with sheer relief, as Sophie walked in and stood before her.

"Sophie Sheridan, where have you been?" Asked Donna angrily, looking her daughter in the eye.

Sophie smiled sarcastically at her mother. "Yeah, nice to see you too Mom." She answered quietly.

Moving around the desk, Donna pulled her daughter close and kissed her forehead. "Of course it's lovely to see you darling, I've missed you so much." She said, now looking into Sophie's red, swollen eyes. "Where have you been? Rosie said you took off this morning after receiving some anonymous phone call."

Closing her eyes, Sophie sighed. "I'm really tired Mom." She replied, now looking back at her mother and placing a hand on her perfect, small baby bump. "Can we talk in the morning?"

Donna nodded and smiled sweetly. She knew there was no point pushing Sophie for answers now, as it was obvious she was extremely tired. "Okay baby, but are you alright?" Asked Donna, gently stroking her daughter's cheek.

"I'm fine Mom." Sophie answered. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Whispered Donna, as she watched Sophie walk into her room and close the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Donna closed her eyes and leant against the desk. She could tell her daughter had been crying and knew deep down, whatever Sophie had to say in the morning, wouldn't be good news. _From a young age, Sophie had always been lively and excitable and if she was happy about something, she found it almost impossible to contain herself from sharing it with anyone who would listen. Ban news or sadness, on the other hand, Sophie could hide too well and it was the latter, Donna would prepare herself for in the morning._

Donna made her way up the stairs to her room and slipped silently into bed beside her sleeping husband. Cuddling up close to him, a relieved smile came to her face, as she felt his strong arms wrap tightly around her body. Safe and cocooned by the love of her life, Donna closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into a much needed sleep.

****************

A.N. Thanks for reading and hoped you like it?…Please let me know what you think, by hitting the lil green button lol.. Love to you all, Liv x

P.s. Next chapter nearly done =)


	20. Chapter 20

N.B. Sorry for the delay in updating…But wanted to change a few things in this chapter. Thanks to all for the lovely reviews of the last one ..Mwah!

A few more chapters to come in this section, then going to fast forward a few months…More drama lol.. Hope you all enjoy it, but please let me know =)

***************

Chapter 20 It's Over!

**************

Donna stood alone on the secluded beach and closed her eyes, as she turned her face towards the already scorching morning sun. Waking before everyone else, after only a few hours of restless sleep, she decided to take a walk along her favourite stretch of sand. Listening to the familiar sound of the water crashing against the rocks, Donna smiled softly to herself as she remembered back to only a few days ago. Comparing the sounds of New York city, to that of her beloved Greek island, she knew she was back were she belonged. This was her home and now it was Sam's home too.

_Living our dream together, _Donna thought to herself, slowly sinking down to sit on the soft, warm sand.

_It was true, it was their dream. Even though their love affair had been brief, Donna had fallen madly in love with Sam after meeting him in Paris. He had been charming, gorgeous and into all the same things as her. The first time Sam ever kissed her lips, had been etched into Donna's memory forever. It was one of those lingering memories of him, that had occupied her mind frequently over the past twenty years they'd been apart._

_Travelling to Greece together, the pair had discussed their future and this is when Sam had sketched up a rough plan on the back of a menu, of a villa on a hill. After making love on the beach a few nights after, Sam took away Donna's heart and soul, when he told her he was leaving. His words might have shattered her heart, but they certainly hadn't destroyed Donna's dreams._

Turning her head to look up at the villa on the hill, Donna laughed. "From dream to reality." She whispered to herself, before looking back across the crystal clear water in front of her.

*************

Donna quietly entered the bedroom and smiled softly to herself, at the sight of her peacefully sleeping husband. The walk along the beach had helped her clear her head, as it always did. Now sliding back into bed beside Sam, all Donna wanted, was to feel his tender touch and breath in his alluring scent. She moved up close to rest her head on Sam's manly chest and closed her eyes, as she instantly felt his strong, protective arms wrap tightly around her body.

"Where've you been?" Whispered Sam, placing a loving kiss on his wife's forehead.

Turning to face Sam, she smiled. "Oh, just for a walk, I didn't want to wake you sweetheart." Donna replied, running her hand slowly across his chest.

"I wouldn't have minded." He replied with a wink. "Any sign of Sophie yet?"

Donna closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes, I caught her sneaking back in at just before four." She said, looking back up at her husband.

A worried look came to Sam's face. "Had she been with Sky?" He asked, gently stroking his wife's long blonde waves.

"I don't know." Replied Donna quietly. "She didn't say, but judging by her red eyes and not wanting to talk about it, I'd guess so." She added, now tracing small circles with her finger, along Sam's collarbone.

Sam didn't say anything, he just sighed and pulled his wife closer, planting another soft kiss on her forehead. _Sky had hurt his daughter once and Sam had made a promise to himself, that he wouldn't allow him to do it again. He might not have been around for Sophie's childhood, but now he was here, Sam knew he would do everything in his power to make sure his two girls were happy._

"What are you thinking about darling?" Donna asked, looking up at her husband after noticing his silence.

Smiling at his beautiful wife, Sam smiled. "I'm thinking, I haven't made love to you since New York." He said, gently sliding her silk nightdress up her body.

Donna giggled as she rolled to lay on top of him. "I like your way of thinking sweetheart." She whispered sexily, before placing her mouth over his and teasing him with the tip of her tongue.

Sitting upright as she straddled Sam's waist, Donna slowly peeled her nightdress off over her head and threw it to the side. Her husband's eyes were firmly fixed on her now naked body, as he couldn't resist running his hands up and down her perfect womanly curves.

"I've missed you." Sam whispered, looking into Donna's eyes, as she lifted her hips to slide down onto his aroused length.

Donna leant forward to smother her husband's mouth with hot, sensual kisses. "Oh Sam…I love you." She whispered into his mouth, never breaking contact with his lips.

Responding eagerly to Donna's kisses, Sam ran his hands down her back and onto her hips. They knew exactly what one another needed, as she pushed down deeper onto him. Keeping things slow and steady for quite some time, the pair blocked out the outside world and concentrated on giving each other the attention they both craved. Knowing neither of them could last much longer, Sam smiled lovingly into Donna's eyes and pulled her down against him before rolling her onto her back. Donna groaned softly, as each of her husband's deep thrusts, took them both closer to the point of no return. With Sam's own lustful moans increasing, he slid his hand under the small of Donna's back, to keep her right there with him as they climaxed together. He placed one last tender kiss on her lips, before withdrawing and rolling to the side of his wife, breathing hard.

"Thank you." Donna whispered, cuddling up close to her husband's perspiring body and planting a loving kiss on his heaving chest.

Stroking Donna's damp hair away from her face, Sam smiled and held her tight. "It was my pleasure sweetheart." He whispered back in response.

_Since deciding to try for a baby, the pair's lovemaking had become so much more meaningful. Each time, they both secretly hoped it would be the time they'd conceived a child together. Donna knew that they would have to let nature take it's course and if it happened they would be over the moon, but if not, at least they still had each other and of course, Sophie and the boys._

_************_

Sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Sophie yawned as she ran her hands through her long blonde locks. Focusing her blurry eyes on the clock on the nightstand, she jumped up quickly.

"Shoot." She whispered to herself, realising it was after midday and she had a mountain of chores left over from yesterday.

_Sophie knew her mother was going to be wanting an explanation, as to her whereabouts the previous day and wanted to get on with a few things before any form of an inquisition started. As much as Sophie loved her mom, she knew she was sometimes a little too over-protective of her and probably wouldn't approve of how she'd gone about things yesterday._

Making her way out of the bathroom, Sophie pulled down her white sundress and gently stroked her tiny pregnant bump. "Everything's gonna be okay little one." She whispered to herself as she left the bedroom.

Sophie walked out into the glorious sunshine pouring down onto the courtyard and followed the sound of voices to the bar. Sitting having lunch together, were Tanya and Rosie. Both wearing dark glasses to shield their eyes from the sun, but also to cover up the evidence of their evening of heavy drinking

"Oh my god, look Tan, it's the return of the mummy." Giggled Rosie, as she noticed Sophie approaching their table

Dipping her glasses to peer over the top, Tanya smiled. "So it is…So who's the lucky fella you ran off to be with yesterday?" She teased Sophie, giving her a quick wink.

"Oh shhh Tan." Said Rosie, sensing Sophie's uneasiness at the question. "You seen your mom yet Soph?" She asked with a smile.

Sophie smiled back. "Yeah, she caught me coming in." She replied with a small sigh. "Do you know where she is now?"

Both Rosie and Tanya giggled. "Guess." Answered Rosie, pointing up towards Donna's bedroom.

"Yeah, we haven't seen either of them this morning…" Added Tanya, taking a swig of her champagne. "…God I need a man."

Rolling her eyes at her best friend, Rosie looked back at Sophie. "Is everything okay sweetie?" She asked with a caring smile.

"Ermm, yeah Aunt Rosie." Sophie answered. "I'm gonna grab some fruit and head down to check on the beach bar….Will you tell Mom where I am when she surfaces?" She asked, already walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Replied Rosie.

Tanya waited until Sophie was out of sight, before turning to face Rosie. "Okay, you obviously know something…Where did Sophie go yesterday?" She whispered, nudging her friends arm.

"Donna thinks she went to meet Sky." Rosie answered in a whisper. "With all those strange phone calls we've been getting, it kinda adds up now." She added, shutting up quickly, as Sophie walked back past them on the way to the beach.

Nodding slowly, Tanya waited for Sophie to disappear once more. "Poor kid, she seems a little down." She commented.

"Hmmm." Responded Rosie, taking a sip of water. "I'm sure Donna will sort it out…She always does."

****************

"Soph" Whispered Donna, gently opening her daughter's door and poking her head round.

Scanning the empty bedroom, Donna sighed. _Where has that girl gone now? _She thought to herself, turning to head out to the courtyard. Walking over to the bar and sitting down in front of the Dynamos, Donna narrowed her eyes as she looked at them in their matching sunglasses.

"I didn't know the Blues Brothers were staying in my hotel…Hope you enjoy your stay." Said Donna, managing to keep a straight face, while the other two women laughed. "Feeling a little delicate today girls?" She asked, pointing briefly to their eyewear.

Tanya laughed loudly. "No of course not…Why do you ask that?" She answered, taking a sip of champagne, whilst Rosie shuffled slightly in the chair next to her.

Donna cocked her head to one side and allowed a small giggle to escape her. "Hmmm, maybe the fact that I checked the bar this morning and there's a weeks worth of stock missing." She said, now staring at them both.

"Busted." Whispered Rosie, nudging Tanya. "I told you she had a drink problem Don." She added, rolling her eyes.

Donna laughed. "Yeah, a glass in each hand and only one mouth…That's your problem Tan."

"Cheeky." Tanya replied laughing and raised her glass to her friend before downing the rest of the contents.

Looking around the courtyard and towards the laundry room, Donna sighed before turning back to face the Dynamos. "Have you seen Sophie today?" She asked, leaning across the table to take a piece of bread off Tanya's plate.

"Yeah." Answered Rosie. "She said to tell you she was going to check on the beach bar."

Upon hearing this, Donna stood from the table and took a bite of the bread. "Thanks." She said with another small sigh. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it Don." Replied Rosie, as she and Tanya watched their best friend leave towards the beach.

************

Glancing across the beach, after not finding Sophie at the bar, Donna soon caught sight of her daughter sat on the sand staring out across the glistening water. The bright rays from the sun were highlighting Sophie's long golden hair and Donna's heart skipped a beat as she realised just how much her daughter looked she had at her age. _Ironically, shortly after discovering she was pregnant with her, Donna too had found herself sat on the exact stretch of sand. Peering out to sea and trying hard to come to terms with her future. Now, it looked like her precious baby girl was doing the same thing._

"Mind if I join you?" Asked Donna, sitting down on the sand next to her daughter, without waiting for an answer.

Sophie moved closer to her mother and rested her head on her shoulder. "Are you mad at me?" She asked in a whisper, still looking out across the ocean.

Wrapping her arms tight around her, Donna planted a tender kiss on the side of her head. "I don't know baby, should I be?" She asked in a soft voice.

There was a long pause before Sophie spoke. "I suppose you realised where I was yesterday…And before you start, I want you to know I'm okay." She said, raising her head to look at her mom's face.

"I assumed you were with Sky." Replied Donna, gently stroking Sophie's hair away from her face. "Let's just call it mother's intuition sweetheart." She added with a smile.

Smiling back, Sophie then sighed. "I thought you were gonna go off at me about it." She whispered. "You know, be disappointed or something?" She added, looking down at her hands as she ran the sand through her fingers.

Donna took a deep breath and shook her head. "Soph, you're a grown woman…although I may not agree with some of the decisions you make in your life, I have to let you find your own way darling." She answered. "I will however, step in if I feel you're going to end up getting hurt."

As the tears began to well in Sophie's eyes, she also took a deep breath and looked at her mother. "I think I need you to step in Mom." She whispered, wiping a tear from her cheek.

_Sophie didn't know if she was making a mistake or not and knew that by telling her mother, everything would hopefully become clearer. _

"Soph, what is it baby?" Donna whispered, holding her crying daughter closer. "What's going on?"

Sophie wept into the crease of her mother's neck and feeling secure in her arms, knew she could now let all her hurt and anger out once and for all. _No matter how hard she tried to hide her feelings, especially the sad ones, her mother could pick up on it instantly. She had soon realised, that wasn't such a bad thing, as she knew she would feel so much better with everything out in the open and off her chest._

Wiping the last of her tears, Sophie cleared her throat before explaining the turn of events to her now worried mother. "Sky arrived in Greece the day after you and Sam left for New York." She said quietly. "He started calling the villa, to try to speak to me…But I had left Tanya and Rosie with the reception work, so I could concentrate on the guests…They told you about the silent calls?" Asked Sophie, looking up at her mom.

"Yes sweetheart." Donna replied, stroking her daughter's hair and tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

Sophie looked back out to sea. "Well that was Sky." She said quietly. "He asked me to meet him, saying how much he missed me…Part of me wanted to tell him to go away, but just the sound of his voice convinced me otherwise."

"Hmmm." Donna responded, urging her daughter to carry on.

"I met him at the dock and we went to his hotel to talk…I couldn't even let him sit next to me, I just wanted to watch his face to see if he was sincere." Sophie said quietly. "We talked for hours…Until.." She paused, as the tears began to flow from her eyes once more.

Pulling her daughter close once more, Donna wiped away her tears. "Until what Soph?" She asked, before tenderly kissing Sophie's forehead.

Shaking her head, Sophie too a deep breath. "Until I took Sky's hand and placed it on my tummy." She answered, looking into her mother's eyes. "When he realised what I was telling him, he flew into a rage…Saying he never wanted to have kids this young, he wasn't ready and how I was going to end up like you."

"Oh Soph." Whispered Donna. "Sky's just scared darling…He probably didn't mean half the things he said." She added, trying to stay diplomatic.

Sophie shook her head again. "No Mom, he meant it…He told me I would be doing this on my own because he didn't want anything to do with it." She whispered, trying to focus on her mom through the hot stinging tears. "He told me to get out and that he never wanted to see me again."

Closing her eyes, to try to fight her own tears, Donna took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry baby…But Sky is a fool for wanting to give you and his unborn child up." She whispered. "You are an amazing, bright young woman and you are going to make a fantastic mother. You don't need him Soph, you've got us."

Now smiling sweetly, eyes red raw from crying her last tears over Sky, Sophie kissed her mom's cheek. "I know Mom." She replied. "After I left Sky, I took the boat back over to our special place on the beach and sat for hours going over things."

Donna looked up at her smiling daughter and shook her head slowly. "Oh?" She asked, wondering what Sophie was now smiling about.

"I thought about how much fun we had when I was a kid and it made me realise, I didn't need a man to look after me and my baby." Sophie gushed, taking her mom's hand. "Sky was right, I am like you Mom and that makes me happy…You are the best mom in the world and if I can give my child half the love and devotion you gave me, then I know everything will turn out fine." She finished, looking deep into her mother's eyes.

Tears now ran down Donna's cheekbones, as she looked at Sophie's beautiful face and let her baby girl's words sink in. "I love you so much Sophie, I'm so proud of you sweetheart." She said, pulling her close and holding her as tight as she could.

"I love you too Mom." Sophie replied, hugging her mother tight.

Sitting on the beach for some time, mother and daughter held each other close as they gazed out across the clear blue water. Thoughts of their conversation and future running through Donna's mind, she smiled softly to herself.

_Sky had got one thing right if nothing else, Sophie was just like her and for this, she was thankful. Her daughter was always happy as a child and wanted for nothing. Times were hard in the beginning, as she worked long hours for very little pay, but it had to be done. Donna had no choice, she had responsibilities, she had a baby to raise and no matter what it took to give Sophie what she needed, Donna did it. Deep down, she knew Sophie would be exactly the same once her little one entered the world and she looked into it's innocent eyes for the very first time. _

Placing her hand gently on her daughter's pregnant belly, Donna winked at her. "Come on you two, let's go home…I've got a bar to restock." She finished with a giggle, standing up from the sand and helping Sophie up.

Mother and daughter walked silently, hand in hand back to the villa. Back to work and for Sophie, back to life without Sky.

***************

Leaving Sophie with the Dynamos, Donna followed Sam into the goat house after seeing him trying to sneak in unnoticed. He was obviously going to work on his plans for Sophie's apartment and didn't want her to see him.

"Hey baby." Donna said, smiling sweetly at her husband and walking over to join him, as he sat on the old bed in the corner.

Sam smiled back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she sat down. "You okay darling? You look as though you've been crying." He asked, before tenderly kissing both of Donna's eyelids.

"I'm alright now." She whispered, raising her face to kiss Sam's lips in response. "I've been down on the beach with Soph." Donna added, looking into his eyes.

As a worried expression came to Sam's face, he sighed. "Is she back with Sky?" He asked.

Donna shook her head. "No, far from it…She told him about the baby and he practically threw her out…It's over." She said, now looking down at the sketch pad in Sam's hand.

"He did what?" Asked Sam, slowly shaking his head at the thought of his daughter being upset by Sky again. "What is he playing at?"

Sensing her husband's slightly angered tone, Donna looked back at him and tenderly stroked his cheek. "Hey Sam, relax sweetheart….Sophie's alright." She whispered, before planting a kiss where her hand had just been.

"How can she be Donna?" Sam asked, quickly standing to stare out of the cracked window and sliding his hands into his pockets. "Sky is as much responsible as Sophie…And now he's going to walk out of her life and leave her to deal with it on her own?"

Smiling sweetly at her husband's sincere concern for Sophie, Donna stood and walked up behind him, to wrap her arms around his waist. "I managed with nobody Sam and Soph turned out okay." She answered, resting her forehead against his back. "And besides, she can't force him to stay with her."

"No, but maybe I can." Sam whispered, running his hands through his hair.

"What?" Donna asked, letting go of her hold on her husband and turning his body to face her. "Whatever you're thinking of doing Sam…Stop it now!" She added, her voice now becoming angered.

Sam cupped his wife's face in his hands. "You don't think Sky should be a man and stand up to his responsibilities?" He asked, looking into her eyes and shaking his head.

Donna shook her head slowly at Sam, she had never seen him this argumentative. "I think we should leave Sophie and Sky to come to their own decisions about it." She said looking back into his eyes. "What do you think you're going to do…Drag Sky back here and hold him prisoner?" She added, laughing slightly at the thought.

"I'm glad you find this funny Donna." Sam said, with the angered tone still evident in his voice.

Slightly shocked by his last statement, Donna could see that Sam was somehow querying her concern for her own daughter and this cut deep. "My daughter is my number one priority Carmichael, so don't you dare stand there and assume I haven't lost sleep night after night, worrying about her future and that of my unborn grandchild." She said with her voice now raised. "I am the one who looked after Sophie all these years and just because I don't want to drag Sky back here, doesn't mean I don't care about my baby."

Before Sam had chance to defend himself, Donna turned and ran, leaving him alone and speechless at his wife's verbal outburst. "Shit." He whispered to himself, walking over to the bed and slumping down.

Sam hadn't meant to upset her like that. He loved Donna with all his heart and would _never _do anything to intentionally hurt her. Shaking his head and sighing deeply, Sam stood and made his way out of the goat house. He had to find her, he had to explain.

******************************

A.N. Thanks for reading all, hope it was okay =)

Like I said earlier… A few more bits to cover before I push the story forward a few months (if you don't mind?).. Let me know what you think, love ya's, Liv x


	21. Chapter 21

A.N. Thanks for all the great reviews guys..you're the best! This is quite a short chapter, but of course we had to have Sam and Donna making up =)..Gonna be pushing the story on soon and I'm sure there'll be plenty of drama to come lol. Apologies if this one's a little on the boring side, but stay with me =)

********************

Chapter 21 Let's Talk

**********

The two Dynamos ran after Donna, as she took off ahead of them, down the stone steps to the beach. They were sat with Sophie, happily chatting, when they'd been distracted by the sound of raised voices coming from the old goat house. Although none of them could actually make out what was being said, they knew it was Donna and she was having a go at Sam. The next thing they knew, she had come running out past them, like a bat out of hell. Instinctively, the two backup girls ran after her.

"DONNA?!" Rosie shouted, as she and Tanya ran across the sand after their friend. "STOP, OR TANYA'S GONNA HAVE A HEARTATTACK!"

Finally stopping, close to the waters edge, Donna quickly wiped her tears and turned to face her exhausted friends.

Tanya shook her head slowly. "This is becoming quite a habit Sheridan…Didn't think I'd need to bring running shoes with me." She said, trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong Don?" Asked Rosie, nudging Tanya and walking over to take Donna's hand.

Taking a deep breath, Donna shook her head and sank down to sit on the sand, pulling Rosie with her. Tanya walked over and sat down on the other side, as they both wrapped their arms around their upset best friend. Neither of the Dynamos said another word. They knew from previous experience, that Donna would soon talk once she'd calmed herself down.

********

"Have you seen your mother?" Sam asked, walking out into the courtyard to find Sophie sweeping up.

Looking up at Sam with a worried expression on her face, Sophie nodded. "She's down on the beach with Rosie and Tanya." She answered. "You're probably best leaving her for a while Sam…Is everything okay?" She added, giving him a caring smile.

Sam smiled back at Sophie in order to reassure her everything would be alright. "Yes sweetheart, it'll be fine." He replied, moving closer to plant a kiss on her forehead. "I just have to clear something up with your mom."

"Okay, but really, just give her a bit of time…The Dynamos will sort her out, they always do." Said Sophie, now trying to reassure Sam.

Winking at Sophie, Sam turned to leave and headed to the reception. _His heart ached at the thought of his wife being upset with him. Maybe he had been too harsh when trying to get his point across about Sky. Just looking at Sophie had made him realise even more, how young Donna was back then, alone, pregnant and finding to hard to make ends meet. This was something he didn't want his daughter to go through. Even though she had the love and financial support of her parents, he still knew she was going to go through tough times bringing up a child. These times would surely be better with the help of the baby's father?_ Sam thought to himself, as he sat down at Donna's desk.

*******

Still sat on the beach, with the Dynamos on either side of her, Donna had just finished reiterating her heated conversation with her husband. She talked, they listened. Something the pair had learned to do early on, at the start of their long friendship.

"So what is he saying? Is he saying I'm a bad mother for wanting Sophie to live a peaceful life?" Donna asked, turning to look at her two friends in turn.

Rosie shook her head, as she looked into Donna's red rimmed eyes. "You are _not_ a bad mother Donna." She said smiling. "Jesus, just look at what you've done for Sophie…She has had a perfect upbringing and that is all down to you sweetie, _not_ a man."

"She's right Sheridan," Added Tanya, smiling as Donna turned to look at her. "_No_ man could have done what you have honey."

Donna smiled, as she knew it was true. _She had done a good job raising Sophie alone and that's why she'd gone off at Sam. For a split second, he had made her question her own ability as a mother, something no man had ever done before. Something no man would ever do again, not even Sam_, She thought to herself.

Sighing hard, Donna shuffled round in the sand to face her two smiling friends. "Why are men so complicated?" She asked, now looking directly at Tanya.

Tanya threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Honey, if I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't have been divorced three times." She answered still giggling. "And don't get me started on them."

Shooting a quick look at Rosie, Donna looked back at Tanya and cocked her head to one side. "What happened with number two Tan?" She asked, as she watched her friend's smile slowly disappear from her face.

"What on earth made you ask that?" Tanya answered, slightly shocked and looking suspiciously at her two friends.

Cutting in quickly, to try and help Donna out, Rosie grabbed Tanya's hand. "Well we are talking about men and I think Donna's just trying to use your expert knowledge on the subject." She said with a smile, before pausing. "So what did happen with number two?"

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you." Replied Tanya sighing, as she looked out across the horizon. "To cut a long story short, we were married just over a year, I had an affair, he found out and then bang, divorce number two." She added, now looking back at her friends.

The friends could detect some sort of remorse in Tanya's voice and Donna moved closer to take her hand. She was quite astonished her friend had volunteered the details, without having to be pushed. Emotion was never something Tanya showed and Donna knew that's why she drank heavily, to drown out the pain from her past.

"Oh sweetie, why have you never told us about it?" Donna asked, as she noticed tears beginning to form in Tanya's eyes.

Tanya shook her head slowly. "It's not something I'm proud of." She answered, looking at Donna. "I hurt him terribly and he had shown me nothing but love, but then I went and ruined it by having an affair with his brother."

"HIS BROTHER?!" Screamed Rosie. "Bloody hell Tan, nothing like keeping it in the family." She continued, shaking her head in disbelief at her friend.

Donna rolled her eyes at Rosie, before looking back at a teary Tanya. "If he was so great, why did you end up sleeping with someone else?" Donna asked, gently wiping a stray tear from her friend's cheek.

"That's something I often asked myself Don." Tanya answered. "But I guess with him working all the hours god sent, I just missed the attention of a man…Nothing more than sex." She added, shaking her head.

Taking a deep breath, Donna closed her eyes for a few seconds, before looking back at Tanya's now tear stained face. Tan, I've got something to tell you." She said softly, squeezing her hand.

"Here we go." Rosie whispered under her breath.

"I've met James." Donna said simply.

Tanya shook her head, as a confused expression came to her face. "James, James Carrington?" She asked calmly. "I don't understand, how? When?"

"In New York." Replied Donna, smiling softly. "It turns out number two is Sam's business partner." She continued.

With her mouth dropping open in total disbelief, for once Tanya was lost for words.

Rosie giggled at her friend's expression. "Tell her what he said Don." She said tapping Donna's leg for her to go on.

"Well after he got over the initial shock of hearing your name, he asked me to tell you, that he missed you." Donna said, wiping another tear away from Tanya's cheek.

"Oh my god." Whispered Tanya, shaking her head and then staying silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry, I have to be alone for a while." She finally said, standing up and quickly walking away from her friends.

The two remaining women watched in silence, as Tanya walked up the steps to the hotel and out of view. They could see she'd been overwhelmed by Donna's announcement and for the first time since they could both remember, Tanya had actually shown true emotion when talking about her much guarded love life.

"Well that went well." Said Rosie, looking at Donna with a worried smile.

Donna smiled back. "She'll be alright." She said softly. "Our Tanya's a tough cookie, she's shocked that's all."

"I'm sure she is." Replied Rosie, leaning over to give her friend a hug. "But Tanya doesn't do alone, I'm gonna go check on her….Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, standing from the sand and looking down at her best friend.

Nodding slowly, she smiled up at her. "Yes sweetie, you go, I'm going to stay down here for a while." Answered Donna. "Look after Tan."

"Okay babe." Said Rosie with a wink, as she too, turned and made her way back to the villa.

With the sun still bright in the sky and everything off her chest, Donna sighed and laid back into the soft sand. Today had been yet another emotional one and even though there was a load of chores to complete, she couldn't have cared less. Donna closed her eyes and listened to the soothing sound of the waves crashing around the nearby rocks and let her body relax until she was almost falling asleep.

******

With the warmth of the sun being disrupted by something, or someone casting a shadow over her body, Donna opened her eyes and focused on the figure stood over her.

"We need to talk." said Sam, as his wife stood up quickly and shook the sand from her dress.

Looking into Sam's eyes, she could see he had things to say, things to get off his chest. At that moment in time, Donna really didn't want to hear it. "I think we've both said enough already, don't you?" She replied, turning and walking away slowly towards their 'spot' on the beach.

"No Donna, that's just it." Answered Sam, walking along side his wife. "You ran off before I had chance to explain myself and now I want you to listen." He continued, gently taking hold of her arm to bring her to a standstill.

"Sam please, just leave it." Whispered Donna, not wanting another argument, as she stared out across the secluded part of the beach.

Running his hand through his hair, Sam sighed. "Donna, the only reason I wanted to find Sky, was to talk to him man to man." He said, still holding onto her arm. "I wanted to tell him what a huge mistake he's making by not only giving up Sophie, but his unborn child too."

Sighing deeply, Donna didn't say anything, she just let Sam talk.

"I want to tell him how much he'll regret it twenty years down the line…Jesus Donna, I know because I'm feeling it now." Whispered Sam.

Closing her eyes and swallowing hard, Donna fought hard to keep control of her feelings of anger. "So it's all my fault you feel like this Sam?…That's what you're trying to say isn't it?" She said, turning to look at him. "You blame me for not telling you about me being pregnant with Sophie. This isn't about them at all, it's about us isn't it?"

"Yes and no.…" Sam said, trying to explain his feelings.

"You bastard." Whispered Donna, cutting him off and pulling her arm free from his grip. "You were the one who left me remember?.. You got what you wanted from me, then you left. You may fail to remember, but you didn't leave me a forwarding address." She continued, tears welling up in her eyes.

Turning to walk away from him once more, Donna rounded the huge rock face that overlooked the secluded part of the beach. Grabbing his wife by the shoulders, Sam pushed her up against the rough surface and looked deep into her eyes.

"You are not to blame woman." Said Sam, holding Donna tight so she couldn't turn away from him again. "It is all my fault…I should _never_ have left you Donna, _never_." He added, as a single tear escaped him.

Looking back into her husband's eyes, a sharp pain seared through Donna's heart. He was hurting and he wasn't blaming her at all. He had simply wanted to explain to Sky how bad it feels, years after it's too late to be a real father.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Whispered Donna, gently cupping his face and kissing his tear away.

Stroking his wife's hair away from her face, Sam smiled sweetly. "You have nothing to be sorry for darling, it's me that should be apologising." He finished, moving in close, to place a tender kiss on her lips.

Looking deep into each others eyes, Sam then slowly ran his finger down Donna's neck and across her collarbone, pausing at the low neckline of her dress. Donna gasped softly at the feeling of his fingers slowly but surely, undoing her buttons, one by one. She looked deep into her husband's eyes, before wrapping her arms around his neck, to pull his body hard against hers. As their lips met, soft and tenderly, Donna's body flinched slightly under the sensation of Sam's hands running delicately down her sides.

"I love you." Sam whispered, kissing Donna's mouth deeper than before, his arousal evident as he pressed against her body.

Her kisses became more and more urgent, their tongues now fighting for control wildly in one another's mouths. Sam broke for air and looked into Donna's eyes, his cheeky grin had returned, as he felt her hands sliding down his waist and unbuttoning his pants. The look of complete lust in his wife's eyes, turned him on even more, as he couldn't resist placing his mouth over hers once again. Donna ran her hands down Sam's back and into the waistband of his trousers, sliding them in to grab his bare behind to pull him closer.

"Oh Sam." Moaned Donna softly, as his mouth left hers and made it's way down her neck and towards her cleavage.

The feeling of his lips running over her sensitised skin, made Donna's body tingle. Enjoying the sensation, she ran her fingers roughly through Sam's hair and bit her lip to stop herself moaning too loudly. Sam could sense his wife's urgency and kissed his way back up her body until their eyes met once more. Neither of them said a word, as he took Donna's hand and lead her further round the mass of rocks and onto the beach. Sinking down into the sand, Sam laid his wife down and slid his shirt off, before moving close to smother her mouth with hot, forceful kisses. Donna, unable to hold back any longer, pulled Sam right down on top of her body and reached down for his pants once more.

Sam looked into her eyes. "What's the rush Darling?" He whispered, before gently teasing Donna's lips with the tip of his tongue.

"Just fuck me Sam." Whispered Donna in response, running her fingers through his hair, as her kisses became quick and urgent once more.

Sliding his hands down Donna's body, along the fabric of her dress, Sam gently pulled it up and let his fingers teasingly brush her inner thigh on the way to her underwear. Within a few moments, he had pushed them aside and entered his wife with a single, deep thrust of his hips. Donna gripped tight onto her husband's arms and groaned loudly, as he pushed his way deeper and harder into her. Sam groaned too, as she raised her hips to wrap her legs around his body and allowed his length to move deeper into her tight, aroused lower body. Their movements were fast and hard, as neither of them were able to hold back their unbridled desire for one another. They held on for as long as they could, completely lost in the intimate moment. With her back arching against the soft sand under her, Donna knew it would only take a few more thrusts of her husband's hips, to take her exactly where she wanted to be. Sam knew too, with his wife's lower body tightening around his manhood and her soft moans growing louder, he placed his mouth over hers. He brushed Donna's hair away from her face and watched as her eyes closed. Her body contracted and tensed around him, as they both came together, their bodies shuddering against each others. Breathing hard for a few moments, Sam looked back into Donna's teary eyes and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I love you so much Sam." Donna whispered, as he smiled sweetly at her, and rolled to the side to adjust his pants.

Resting up on his elbow next to her, Sam traced his finger down Donna's chest and around her half exposed nipple. "You are so beautiful…I could lay here and look at you all day." He whispered, looking back into her eyes.

Donna wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and pulled him close once again, to plant kiss after kiss on his soft, inviting lips. "You might get bored with just looking…Where's the fun in that?" She giggled.

**************

Sitting alone at the courtyard bar, lost in thought, Tanya poured herself another scotch. Since Donna's shocking revelation on the beach earlier, she had been reminiscing over her short marriage to husband number two. It was the first time Tanya had really opened up about subject and she realised it actually made her fell better, confiding in her best friends.

_With all her other failed marriages, it had been her that had been hurt. Number one running off with his secretary and number three, running off with a man. It had been different with James, as it was her that had hurt him. Like she had told her fellow Dynamos, James had been the perfect husband. The only drawback being, he was working hard and long hours, to push his career to partnership level, therefore unintentionally neglecting his wife's needs. She hadn't been looking to start an affair, but when her husband's brother had shown her some much needed attention and a shoulder to cry on, it had just happened. There had been no strings attached for either of them, just hot, lustful sex whenever James was working late at the office. The memories of the night they were eventually caught out, stuck in Tanya's mind like a thorn in her side. Walking into the marital bedroom, roses in hand, James had come face to face with his worst nightmare. After physically throwing his brother out of the house, James had packed a bag and left. The last thing he said to Tanya, was that she'd be hearing from his lawyers. Indeed she did and less than six months later, she became the ex Mrs. Carrington._

"Are you alright Mother?" Asked Rosie with a kind smile, as she placed a hand on Tanya's shoulder, to bring her out of her daydream.

"I'm fine honey." Tanya responded quietly, as her friend sat down at the table next to her. "I was just in shock I guess…I can't believe James is Sam's partner." She added, pouring Rosie a drink.

Taking a sip, Rosie giggled quietly. "Yeah and I can't believe he said he missed you." She said looking at her friend.

"Me neither." Responded Tanya in a whisper, as she looked up to see Sam and Donna approaching from the steps from the beach.

Walking over to the table, with their arms tightly wrapped around one another, Donna giggled as her husband whispered naughty thoughts into her ear. Still covered in sand and cheeks flushed from their encounter on the beach, Rosie and Tanya both laughed at the sight of them.

"Well I won't bother asking if you two made up." Rosie giggled. "I think that's pretty obvious." She added, as Sam sat down opposite her, with a huge grin on his face.

Standing behind him, Donna wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and placed a loving kiss on his cheek. "Don't let them tease you darling, they're only jealous." She said, giving the Dynamos a little wink.

"Oh I know." Sam whispered, turning his face to give his wife a long, slow passionate kiss.

Tanya rolled her eyes at the pair. "For god sake, get a room." She said laughing.

"Yeah, or a beach." Added Rosie, giggling too, as Donna brushed sand off her husband's shirt.

Quickly standing up and scooping Donna up into his arms, Sam turned back to the Dynamos before carrying her off. "Excuse us ladies, we're going to take a shower." He said, now walking off across the courtyard, towards their bedroom.

The two Dynamos watched, as Sam carried Donna up the reception steps.

"I knew she wouldn't stay mad at him for long." Giggled Rosie, shaking her head.

"Well, he has got a nice ass." Tanya replied, craning her neck to catch the last sight of Sam's backside, as he walked through the doorway.

Bursting out laughing, Rosie hugged her friend. "Yes, the old Tanya's back."

She giggled.

******************

A.N. Okay even I have to admit, that was a little bit boring lol…wake up, wake up, it's over lol.. Gonna move the next chapter on a few months and see what drama I can think up =).. Please review and if you have any ideas…let me know! Love to you all, Liv x


	22. Chapter 22

A.N.. Hey guys, well here is the next chapter and as you will see, I've moved it on a few months! (Hope you don't mind?) Got a few more ideas in mind for the story too, so hang in there lol =) Also, if you'd like me to tone down the 'love scenes', just let me know, but I kinda figured, Donna and Sam have only been married a few months and have soooo much lost time to catch up on lol…(but don't want to offend anyone)..

***************

Chapter 22 Moving On

**********

Sitting at her desk, looking through the hotel books, Donna took off her reading glasses and smiled to herself. She had been working through the paperwork for hours and bar the filing, it was almost done. For the first time in years, it wasn't just bills and final demands for payment, it was actually bookings for rooms and money to pay into the bank.

_Since she and Sam had returned from New York four months ago, business had picked up steadily and enabled them to carry out the much needed repairs and renovations to the villa. Her husband had been busy every day for the past month, as he continued his makeover of the old goat house. Luckily, Sophie was still blissfully unaware of what was going on in there and had actually bought into the idea, that her parents were simply extending the guest quarters for the hotel._

Hearing the bathroom door in her daughter's room, slam shut, Donna stood from her seat at the desk and walked over to Sophie's room. She shook her head slowly and sighed. _She's in one of her funny moods, _Donna thought to herself, as she cautiously opened the door.

"Soph, what's the matter darling?" She asked, poking her head round the door, to find her heavily pregnant daughter pacing the floor.

Sophie turned to face her mother with a sarcastic expression on her face. "What's the matter?…Where do you want me to start?" She answered, placing one hand on her bump and the other on her aching back. "I can't do this anymore Mom."

"Oh darling, it's only five more weeks and bubs will be here." Soothed Donna, walking over to rub her daughter's lower back. "I know this is hard, but just think about holding your newborn in your arms at the end of it." She added, bending down to plant a loving kiss on Sophie's pregnant belly.

Sighing deeply, Sophie sat back onto her bed and looked up at her mom. "I'm scared." She whispered, as the tears began to well up in her bright blue eyes. "What if I can't do it?"

Donna sat down next to her anguished daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "Can't do what Soph?" She asked, planting a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Give birth…Be a good mom…" Sophie replied, looking at her mom with an anxious expression.

Giggling softly, Donna wiped away Sophie's tears. "You are going to make an amazing mother Soph… And as for the giving birth part, I'm pretty certain, that baby will come out one way or another sweetheart."

Sophie giggled too. "I guess you're right about that one." She said, before laying down on the bed. "Mom, will you stay with me a while?"

"Of course I will darling." Replied Donna, shuffling over to lay next to her tired daughter. "Go to sleep." She added, gently stroking Sophie's golden curls.

Turning to snuggle up against her mother, Sophie closed her eyes. "I love you Mom." She whispered.

"I love you too Sophie." Whispered Donna, planting a kiss on her forehead and holding her close.

********

Ensuring her daughter had fallen asleep, Donna carefully got up from the bed and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Leaning against the pale blue doorframe, she sighed deeply. _The past few months had been difficult for Sophie. As her bump grew bigger, so did her fears about the birth and raising a child without its father. Donna had done everything possible to reassure and support her hormonal daughter, but the whole emotional experience was starting to take its toll on all of them. As the impending birth got closer, Donna and Sam had argued further about Sophie's future and the one missing factor in her life…Sky. Pepper had told Donna, that Sky had been in touch with him and had also asked about Sophie. As much as she wanted to throttle him for taking the cowards way out and hurting her little girl, Donna had secretly hoped, that Sky would've returned to Kalokairi and took charge of his responsibilities. She had lost count of the nights, she had rocked Sophie to sleep in her arms and wiped away her endless tears, but there was one thing for sure…_

_...Sophie wouldn't go through this alone, _thought Donna, taking a deep breath and walking back to sit at her desk.

Working her way through the last of the hotel invoices, Donna picked up a receipt from her local drinks supplier and shook her head laughing. _The week after the Dynamos had left Kalokairi, she had ordered double the amount of alcohol for that week, in order to compensate for what the partying pair had consumed during their week long stay._

"No wonder we made no money when they were here." Donna said to herself, shaking her head and filing the already settled bill in her draw.

Glancing out into the courtyard, she noticed the sun was starting to set, as the gentle evening breeze began to swirl around the quiet old buildings. Even though it was an early evening in January, the air was still warm on the Greek island and Donna made her way out of the reception in search of her husband. Calling past the kitchen first, she checked on the housekeepers progress with dinner and chatted briefly to a couple of guests, who were heading out to the mainland for the evening. Donna finally reached the goat house and pushed open the large wooden door.

_The transformation already looked unbelievable, with a proper staircase leading from a large living area, up to a bedroom and nursery. It had not been easy, but Sam had put his heart and soul into the project and wouldn't be happy until it was perfectly complete for Sophie and the baby. With only the bathroom and decorating to finish, she knew it would be ready in time for the new arrival and Sophie would absolutely love it. _

Donna climbed the stairs, following the sound of Sam's voice as he talked on his cell phone. Quickly ending the call, as he heard her approaching, Sam turned to face his wife with a smile.

"Hey hansom." Said Donna softly, walking over to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

Wrapping his arms around Donna's waist, Sam pulled her close. "Hey yourself gorgeous." He replied, responding to his wife's kiss. "Are you done in the office?" He asked, gently stroking her hair away from her face and looking into her eyes.

"All done finally." Donna answered with a smile. "Sorry it took so long, but I had to go and console our daughter again…Poor kid, her hormones are all over the place." She added, looking around the bedroom at Sam's hard work.

Sam sighed softly, as he broke from his embrace with his wife and went back to check his drawings. "Are you going to be in there with Sophie again tonight?" He asked quietly. "Because I'm kind of missing my wife's presence in our bed when I fall asleep at night."

Donna's heart sank slightly, as she realised that with everything going on, Sam was beginning to feel a little neglected.

_On and off for the past month, she had been sitting with Sophie to comfort her and only made her way up to her own bed, when she knew her daughter was sound asleep. By the time Donna had crawled into bed beside her husband, he was usually fast asleep himself and didn't notice her return until he woke in the morning. Sam knew she was exhausted with looking after Sophie and running the hotel and had tried hard not to mention anything before now._

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Donna said softly, moving up close behind him and snaking her arms around his waist. "You know how much Soph needs me…_but_ tonight you get my undivided attention, I promise."

Still with his back to his wife, Sam's well known cheeky smile spread across his face as he listened to her last sentence. "Oh really?" He asked softly.

"Yes really." Donna replied sexily. "And you know I _always _make good on my promises." She added, moving round to take Sam's papers off him and throw them to the side.

Looking lustfully into his wife's eyes for a few moments, Sam quickly grabbed hold of her and kissed her mouth forcefully. Donna giggled and responded eagerly to his kisses.

_She hadn't realised just how much she'd missed his touch. Even though they'd only made love that morning, to them it already felt like days and they simply couldn't get enough of each other. During the day, they were just like teenagers again, stealing kisses and a quick fumble, whenever they thought nobody would see them. Pepper and Eddie thought it was hilarious to try and catch the loved up pair out, often jumping out to surprise them and running off laughing at Donna's blushing complexion. Needless to say, she wasn't too happy with them._

Sam held her close and let his kisses flow freely down Donna's neck and chest. "God you taste so good." He whispered in between teasing flicks of his tongue around the top of her breasts.

Donna smiled confidently, as Sam's kisses returned to her mouth once more and she slid her hand purposely down his stomach, towards the waistband of his jeans. Pausing briefly, she watched her husband's eyes grow wider with anticipation, before she slowly pushed her hand down into the front of his boxers. Sam's eyes closed, as he moaned softly at the feeling of his wife gently teasing his aroused manhood. Kisses deep and urgent, breathing hard and shallow, Sam did well to restrain himself from throwing his wife to the floor and taking her right then. After a few moments of pleasuring her husband with her provocative touch, Donna slowly pulled her hand free. Kissing Sam's lips one last time, she broke apart from their intimate embrace.

"Dinner by the beach, one hour." She whispered seductively, slowly backing away from Sam and giggling, before making her way back down the stairs.

Shaking his head slowly at his teasing wife, Sam called after her. "There's a name for someone like you sweetheart." He finished with a giggle.

***************

Donna lit the candle on the table by the beach bar and pulled the chilled bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket. Pouring out two glasses of the bubbly amber liquid, she smiled to herself and took a small sip.

_Things had been so hectic around the hotel over the past weeks, that she and Sam hadn't spent many romantic evenings together. Dinner had mainly consisted of Donna taking her husband's meal to him in the goat house while he worked late and hers eaten earlier with Sophie…A romantic dinner for two, _Donna thought to herself, taking another sip of her drink.

"Mrs. Carmichael, you look stunning." Said Sam, walking out of the shadows behind his wife.

Turning slowly to face him, Donna smiled softly and placed her hands on her hips in a sexy pose. "Why thank you Mr. Carmichael." She giggled, as he looked her up and down.

Dressed in the little black Prada dress, he had bought her in New York, Donna _did _look stunning. Sam walked over and took her into a tight hold, looking deep into her eyes, he placed a single delicate kiss on his wife's lips. Donna ran her hands down his arms and giggled quietly, as Sam's eyes travelled down towards her plunging neckline. Hooking her finger under her husband's chin, to raise his face to look into her eyes once more, Donna shook her head slowly.

"You have to be a good boy and wait." Donna whispered, giggling at Sam's cheeky grin and unwrapping his arms from around her waist.

Sitting down opposite one another, at the small beach side table, the couple enjoyed a meal of grilled fish and Mediterranean vegetables. Talk was of the plans for the hotel and of course, the nearing arrival of their precious grandchild. Pouring the last of the champagne into his wife's glass, Sam giggled to himself.

Taking a sip of her drink, Donna looked at her amused husband and cocked her head to one side. "What's so funny Sam?" She asked, now smiling at him.

"I'm just thinking…In a few weeks, I'm going to be sleeping with a grandma." Sam answered with a wink.

Donna shook her head and feigned a sad look. "Aww, and I was just thinking the same thing…Granddad." She said, now laughing.

Standing from his seat, Sam held his hand out to Donna. "Walk sweetheart?" He asked with a loving smile.

Kicking off her black heels, Donna took her husband's hand and stood from the table. The pair stepped down onto the soft sand and proceeded on their romantic stroll along the deserted beach. The evening breeze was blowing stronger across the open water and after shivering slightly, Donna wrapped her arms around tightly around Sam's waist, leaning in close against his warm body. He placed his arm around her shoulders and held her tight as they walked. Neither of them spoke for a while, just happy to be together in each other's company. Coming to a standstill a few inches away from the lapping shore, Sam placed a tender kiss on top of Donna's head, as they both looked out across the moonlit water.

Turning to face her husband, still holding him tight, Donna smiled sweetly. "Who was on the phone earlier?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"It's a secret." Sam answered, giving her a little wink.

"What kind of secret?" Asked Donna, now looking suspiciously at his cheeky smile.

Wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling Donna closer to plant kiss after kiss on her lips, Sam giggled. "If I told you darling, it wouldn't be a secret would it?" He responded.

Donna pulled back from his hold and narrowed her eyes looking at Sam's grinning face. "What are you up to Carmichael?" She asked, as Sam slowly started to back away from her.

"You won't get it out of me." He laughed, turning suddenly and taking off across the sand towards the villa.

_Oh I have my ways,_ thought Donna, laughing and running after her husband as fast as the soft, sinking sand would allow her.

***********

Chasing Sam up the stairs and into their bedroom, Donna quietly closed the door behind her, before turning to face her giggling husband. Pushing him back onto the bed, Donna bit her lip seductively, before slowly unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor around her feet.

"Now are you sure you don't want to share your little secret?" She asked in a whisper, as she stood in front of him in matching black lace bra and panties.

Raising up onto his elbows, to slowly look his wife up and down, Sam raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Nice try baby." He whispered. "But it's not going to work." He added with a giggle.

Never wanting to be beaten, Donna knew she would have to up her game to stand a chance of even a clue. "Oh really?" She whispered, slowly climbing onto the bed to hover close to his body.

Crouching over Sam, she leaned closer to place a slow, alluring kiss on his lips, before letting her finger tips find his shirt buttons. Undoing them one by one, Donna never broke eye contact with her now extremely, excited husband. Exposing his bare chest, after unbuttoning the last one, she leaned forward to plant soft, teasing kisses around Sam's nipples. He moaned quietly under Donna's delicate touch and closed his eyes as he felt her hands now working on removing his trousers and underwear. Pulling them off completely, she continued her assault on his torso.

"Still not going to tell me?" Donna whispered, in between soft, wet kisses around Sam's stomach.

"Nope." Came her husband's quick whispered reply.

Donna stopped what she was doing and looked up into Sam's eyes. "Oh well, I tried." She whispered, before slumping down onto the bed and turning her back to him.

"Aww, now that's a shame darling." Giggled Sam, moving close behind her to unhook her bra. "If you'd have gone a bit further, I might have given you a little clue." He added, now gently sliding her panties down along her legs, until he'd removed them totally.

Gasping, as Sam's lips kissed their way up her back, towards her neck, Donna turned to face him and threw her bra to the side of the bed. "You are such a tease Carmichael." She giggled, pulling him close against her now naked body and sliding her leg up his thigh.

"You're one to talk." Sam laughed, grabbing his wife's rear and sliding her down onto his length.

Throwing her head back, Donna moaned loudly, as Sam pulled her on top of his body and held her hips in position. Quickly losing interest in her husband's secret, Donna concentrated on finding her way to Sam's lips. Their kisses were deep and hungry, as he kept a tight hold on her body. With her hands running roughly through Sam's hair, their movements became fast and needful. Nothing or no-one could have stopped them now. Feeling the start of his wife's orgasm beginning to stir, Sam rolled her over onto her back and pushed deeper into her lower body. They both groaned in unison, as Donna raised her legs and wrapped them tightly around Sam's hips. With a few more hard, slow thrusts, Sam waited until his wife had moaned his name as she came and then allowed himself to release as well. Out of breath, Sam rolled to her side and pulled her close, giving her lips a tender 'thank you' kiss. Donna reached down and pulled up the now crumpled bed sheets and draped them around their hot, perspiring bodies. Totally relaxed in one another's arms, she suddenly remembered Sam's secret. Running her hand slowly over his chest, she turned her head to look up at his face.

"So are you going to tell me now?" She asked with a quiet laugh.

Sam looked back at her and smiled sweetly. "No." He said simply.

"What?!…I think I've earned it, don't you?" Donna laughed, slapping Sam's chest.

Dragging the sheets quickly over their heads and pulling his wife on top of him, Sam kissed her mouth passionately. "Not yet." He giggled.

******************

A.N. Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it…Let me know, you know what to do lol =).. Next chapter up soon… and of course it covers Sam's secret… Lots of love, Liv x

P.s. Thank you all so much for the reviews of the last chapter, you're all so kind.. Mwahssssssss x


	23. Chapter 23

N.B. Sorry for the delay in submitting this chapter, but I have a the worst writers block ever on this one =(

The next few chapters should be more entertaining, as I have PLENTY of drama planned! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they mean so much my lovelies….mwahs all round!

***************

Chapter 23 Sam's Secret

**********

Checking her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Donna finished clipping her hair up and gave herself a spay of her favourite perfume. Sam had left her in bed for an extra hours sleep, knowing how worn out she was from the previous week of hard work and seeing to Sophie. Walking out into the bedroom, she smiled to herself. Her thoughtful husband had even tidied the bedroom, while she peacefully slept. It was little gestures like that, that made her love him even more. _If that's even possible? _She thought to herself, picking up one of Sam's t-shirts and inhaling his familiar, masculine scent. _Just his smell alone, could cause goosebumps to prickle up on her body and when it came to his touch, there was no way on god's earth, Donna could resist his advances. _Giggling to herself, Donna threw the t-shirt into the laundry basket and carried it out with her, down the stairs.

Making her way out of the reception and across the courtyard, Donna paused as she got to the laundry room door. Hearing her husband, chatting to Pepper as they rounded the corner, she giggled as she grabbed Sam's shirt and pulled him into the laundry room with her. Quickly turning to a shocked Pepper, she smiled sweetly.

"Sorry Pepper, I need a meeting with my husband sweetie." She said before closing the door in his face and turning back to a grinning Sam.

Donna walked over to her husband and pushed him forcefully up against a pile of clean sheets. Leaning purposely against his body, Donna ran her hands down his chest and placed a long, passionate kiss on his lips.

"Good morning beautiful." Giggled Sam, as Donna's lips finally left his and she gazed into his eyes. "Enjoy your lay in?"

Donna smiled at him. "Yes thank you and thank you for cleaning the bedroom darling." She said, now giggling softly at the sensation of Sam's hands travelling down her back, towards her rear.

Planting another tender kiss on his wife's lips, Sam giggled too. "No problem." He replied. "You were snoring so loudly, you didn't even hear me vacuuming up."

"Now I know you're lying Carmichael." Said Donna laughing. "First of all, you don't even know how to turn the vacuum on and second, I don't snore…That's your department sweetheart." She finished, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Sam laughed and gave his wife's behind a gentle squeeze. "Okay, you got me there baby." He said, before finding her mouth for a deep, pleasing kiss.

Enjoying the close embrace for a few moments, the pair continued with their slow and teasing shower of kisses on one another's lips. Sliding her hands back up her husband's chest, Donna cupped his face and broke away to look into his eyes.

"So about your little secret." Donna whispered, now running her hands back down Sam's chest, once she knew she had his attention. "I do believe, after taking advantage of me _twice _last night, you owe me an explanation." She finished, now looking hopefully into his eyes.

Giggling, Sam gave his wife a cheeky wink. "All will be revealed soon darling." He Said, now glancing at his watch. "I have to go."

Donna stood back and allowed her husband to straighten his shirt. "Where are you going?" She asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"To pick up a special delivery at the dock." Sam answered, planting one last kiss on Donna's lips on his way out of the laundry room. "Back soon sweetheart." He called back over his shoulder.

Shaking her head and laughing, Donna decided to carry on with the chores. _Her husband could be so secretive at times, but she knew it wasn't in a bad way. It always ended up being something she loved, with Sam just wanting to please his wife. _Closing the washing machine door and selecting a wash cycle, she turned, hearing her daughter singing to herself, as she crossed the courtyard towards the kitchen.

"Soph." Donna called, walking out behind her.

Spinning round to face her mother, Sophie smiled sweetly at her. "Hey Mom, everything okay?" She asked, placing a hand on top of her bump. "I've just seen Sam grabbing the jeep keys and rushing off."

"Yes sweetheart, everything's fine." Replied Donna, walking over to plant a loving kiss on Sophie's forehead. "I thought we could have some lunch together." She added, gently stroking her daughter's hair away from her face.

"I'd love that Mom." Sophie answered, taking her mother's hand and looking down at the floor.

Donna could sense there was something wrong with Sophie. She had gone very quiet and didn't want to look her in the eye. There was something playing on her daughter's mind, something she was trying hard not to share.

Hooking her finger under Sophie's chin and bringing her face up to meet hers, Donna looked deep into her big, blue eyes. "What is it Sophie? What's on your mind darling?"

Pausing, Sophie blinked back her tears before answering. "I'm sorry for being such a burden on you and Sam." She whispered, looking back at her mom.

Donna shook her head slowly. "What makes you think that baby?" She asked, with a slightly confused look on her face.

Swallowing hard, Sophie looked back down at her bump. "I know it must be hard for you two." She said quietly. "What with running this place, the renovations and then having to look after me on top of it all."

"Sophie Sheridan, I wouldn't have it any other way…Remember, I _know _how difficult it is to go through this alone." Replied Donna, smiling as her daughter looked up at her. "Don't you ever think for one second, that your father and I think you're a burden, because you are anything but darling." She finished, pulling her daughter close for a hug.

Wiping a single tear away from her cheek, Sophie looked lovingly into her mother's eyes. "Thank you." She whispered. "I'll go make us some lunch." Sophie added, kissing her mom's cheek and turning to make her way to the kitchen.

Standing frozen to the spot, Donna watched her daughter disappear through the doorway. Her heart ached knowing Sophie was thinking she was putting on her and Sam. _Like she had reassured her, nothing could have been further from the truth. When Sophie had decided to keep her baby, Donna had promised herself, that she would do everything possible to support her precious daughter and Sam had done the same. There was no denying it, there was a slight strain on her and Sam's relationship, but it was something they both knew, would make them stronger in the end. Their short marriage had been put to the test, many times already, what with Lorraine and arguments over Sky, but Donna knew with Sophie, things would be different once the baby arrived._

Snapping out of her thoughts, Donna walked over to the bar and poured Sophie and herself a drink of sparkling water. With her head aching slightly, from the champagne last night, she thought it would be best to skip the wine with lunch. _For the past month, Donna had been suffering badly from headaches and she had simply put it down to taking herself off the birth control pills. Thinking somehow her body was telling her to slow down, as her hormones regulated back to normal. She hadn't said anything to Sam, as he would only overreact and insist she see a doctor and she really didn't want to worry Sophie in her delicate state. _She placed the glasses on the table by the courtyard bar and smiled as her daughter walked out with two plates of salad.

"Thanks sweetheart." Said Donna, as she and Sophie sat down to eat. "How are you feeling today? Any twinges?" She asked, passing her the bread basket.

Taking some bread and placing it on her plate, Sophie looked back at her mother. "I'm actually feeling pretty good today Mom…The baby has slowed down with the kicking at night thank goodness." She answered, before taking a bite of her salad.

Donna smiled at her. "That's good news darling." She replied, picking up her glass. "When they slow down, it's usually a sign they're running out of space and want out…That's what happened with you." She added, taking a sip of water.

"I hope so." Sophie said with a small giggle. "I can't wait to meet him or her now."

"Me neither darling." Giggled Donna, taking Sophie's hand across the table. "And you know I'll be right there with you, right?" She asked.

Sophie's smile grew wider. "I know Mom and I'm so grateful…I know you can't stand the sight of blood."

"Yes well, we'll leave that _end_ of things to the midwife." Donna giggled, throwing a piece of bread at her daughter. "Thanks for reminding me honey."

The pair finished lunch, chatting happily. As Sophie cleared the table and took the used plates back to the kitchen, Donna relaxed back into her chair, closing her eyes before turning her face up towards the hot, beaming sun. She sat peacefully for a few minutes, in quiet thought about Sophie and the baby. Looking up and glancing across the courtyard, Donna could hear Sam talking to someone as he walked up the steps towards the villa. As he reached the top, carrying a huge bag, he placed it down on the floor and smiled at her. Donna stood from the table, as two more people joined Sam in the courtyard. Recognising the two males instantly, she ran over with her arms outreached.

"BEN, ZACK, OH MY GOD!" She screamed, grabbing hold of the two teenagers and pulling them both into a tight embrace. "It's so good to see you both." She added, breaking from them to smile at her grinning husband.

Hearing the commotion coming from the courtyard, Sophie finished up in the kitchen and walked out to join the group. Curious to know what was going on, it all became clear, when she looked at the two boys. She knew they could only be Sam's sons.

Throwing his holdall down, Ben smiled at Donna. "It's great to see you too Mom." He said quietly.

"This place is amazing." Commented Zack, looking around at the surrounding whitewashed buildings.

"Thank you sweetheart." Replied Donna proudly, taking hold of her daughter's hand as she came to stand next to her. "Ben, Zack, this is my daughter Sophie." She added, smiling at the pair.

Both boys moved closer to give Sophie a hug. "Great to finally meet you." They both said, kissing her cheek in turn.

Zack giggled as he looked down at Sophie's huge baby bump. "Looking swell Sis." He said, briefly pointing to her belly.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." Sophie laughed. "Come on guys, I'll show you to your room and give you a tour of the place." She finished, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek and turning to lead the boys to the guestroom.

Picking up their luggage, the pair followed their stepsister across the courtyard and around the corner. Sam took Donna's hand, as they watched their children disappear out of sight. Leading his wife over to the table by the bar, Sam sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Donna looked deep into his eyes and kissed his lips tenderly.

"That was my secret baby, you surprised?" Sam asked giggling, as he slowly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Smiling, Donna ran her hand through her husband's hair. "Very." She answered. "But in a good way…It feels like our little family is complete for the time being." She added, kissing his lips once more.

"I know darling." Sam responded after kissing her back. "Did you hear, Ben called you Mom?"

"Yes." Donna whispered, tears beginning to form in her sparkling, green eyes. "The funny thing is, it felt so natural Sam…I'm really starting to feel like their mother." She added, as her tears now trickled slowly down her stunning cheekbones.

Sam wiped away her warm tears and rested his forehead against his wife's. "You will never know how happy that makes me feel Donna." He whispered, as she looked into his eyes.

Wrapping her arms tight around Sam's neck, Donna placed her mouth over his. Her tongue gently forced its way into his mouth, searching eagerly for her husband's. "I love you Sam." She whispered, never breaking contact with his soft, responsive lips.

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of laughter, as their three grown children walked across the courtyard towards them. Reluctantly breaking from their kiss, both Sam and Donna looked up at the giggling trio. Sophie was stood next to Zack and Donna couldn't believe how alike they looked, feature wise. _They had the same shaped piercing, baby blue eyes and golden blonde, coloured hair. Deep down, she hoped it wasn't just a coincidence, but without having a DNA test done, she knew they would never know for _sure_, if Sam was her baby's real dad_.

"I see you two are still at it." Said Ben giggling at the sight of his dad and Donna, in a somewhat intimate clinch. "You haven't lost it then old man?" He added, as Zack and Sophie laughed too.

"That's nothing guys, try sleeping in a room under them." Sophie said, winking at her mom.

Burying her face in the crease of Sam's neck, Donna's cheeks blushed with embarrassment as she remembered back to the boys catching them out in New York. "Oh my god." She whispered, before turning back to face them and her daughter. "Sophie, why don't you go show Ben and Zack the island sweetheart." She added, shaking her head slowly at her daughter's comment.

Sam took the jeep keys out of his trouser pocket and threw them to Sophie. "Don't hurry back." He said laughing, before pulling Donna close to him once more and kissing her lips passionately.

"SAM!" Shrieked Donna, breaking from their kiss and slapping his face gently, as she giggled at his cheeky grin.

Still laughing, Sophie and her two stepbrothers set off across the courtyard and down the steps, towards the main entrance of the villa. She had so much of the beautiful island she wanted to show Ben and Zack. The two boys were already comfortable in Sophie's presence and looked forward to spending more time getting to know her, over their week long stay on Kalokairi.

"They'll be gone a while." Whispered Sam, nuzzling his wife's neck, as he slid his hand up her inner thigh and under the hem of her dress.

Donna knew _exactly _what her husband was suggesting and giggled, as he kissed her neck teasingly. "I'm sorry darling, I have work to do." She said, closing her eyes and trying hard to resist her husband's alluring touch around the outside of her underwear.

Standing up and grabbing Donna by the hand, Sam laughed as he dragged her across the courtyard towards their bedroom. "Work can wait Mrs. Carmichael…And I know you'll enjoy this more." He said, as Donna let him lead her away from her chores, deciding not to kick up a fuss.

*****************

Sitting alone at the courtyard bar, a few hours later, Sam poured himself a chilled glass of Chardonnay and took a long sip. Looking up towards their bedroom, he laughed quietly as he heard the sound of Donna's singing drifting out from the open balcony door. A few minutes ago, his wife had physically kicked him out of their bedroom, in order for her to get dressed in peace. _Unable to keep his hands off her, Sam just couldn't help himself. His wife never failed to turn him on and even the sight of her bare neck as she clipped up her soft, blonde waves, made the butterflies soar in the pit of his stomach. Sam had never had these feelings during his marriage to Lorraine, everything was new to him and he liked it. They were madly in love, completely besotted with each other and Sam didn't care if their kids found their show of affection amusing. He and Donna had been apart for so long, both secretly missing this part of their lives and now they were back in one another's arms, nothing or no-one could stop them showing their unconditional devotion to each other._

"HEY OLD MAN!" Called Ben, as he and his siblings made their way over from the courtyard steps.

Sam smiled at the return of his three children. "Hey guys, have fun?" He asked as Ben and Zack sat down at the table opposite him.

"Yeah, this place is awesome Dad." Zack replied, leaning back in his chair. "I can see why you'd rather live here than New York, it's so quiet."

Sitting down next to Sam, Sophie smiled as she passed the two boys a bottle of cold beer each. "Where's Mom?" She asked Sam, as the two boys thanked her.

Pointing up to the bedroom, Sam smiled. "She's getting changed Soph…She wants to have a picnic on the beach this evening, but at this rate, it'll be more like breakfast." He giggled.

"I'll go and hurry her up." Said Sophie laughing. "See you soon." She added, standing from the table to make her way to her mother's bedroom.

************

Opening the bedroom door slowly, Sophie poked her head round and found her mother getting dressed. "The guys have sent me to tell you to get a move on Mom." Sophie giggled, as she watched her mom pull her dress down over her head.

Donna smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, motioning for her daughter to join her. "What do you think of your new stepbrothers Soph?" She asked, stroking her daughter's hair as she sat down next to her.

"They're great…And they really seem to think a lot of you." Answered Sophie, looking into her eyes. "They both call you 'Mom' when they talk about you."

Taking a deep breath, Donna smiled at the thought. "I know, Ben called me it earlier." She whispered. "Are you okay with it sweetheart?…I know it must be strange, hearing two guys calling me Mom." She asked, gently stroking her daughter's cheek and looking deep into her piercing eyes.

A sweet smile came to Sophie's face and she nodded at her mother. "I'm cool with it Mom…In fact, I think it's lovely." She answered. "Who would have thought, within a few months, you'd be married, gained two extra kids and a grandchild on the way?" She added with a giggle.

"Geez, you're full of it today Soph." Said Donna, rolling her eyes and laughing at her daughter. "You make me sound so old."

Sophie laughed and threw her arms around her mother. "I'm sorry Mom, I'm only teasing…I think it's great you and Sam are so in love." She said, kissing her mom's cheek. "You deserve to be happy."

Standing up and taking her daughter's hand, Donna smiled lovingly at her. "Come on sweetheart, let's go prepare a picnic for _our _family." She said pulling Sophie out of the room with her.

*************

Sat on the beach, between Sam's legs, Donna leant back against his strong body. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, before placing a tender kiss on top of his wife's head. The pair sat and watched as Sophie and the two boys splashed around in the shallow, warm water by the shore. They were happy, laughing and joking around with one another. Both Sam and Donna's hearts lifted at the sight of the three siblings, getting along so well. As Sam held her close, Donna couldn't help but wonder, what it would be like with another little Carmichael running around the place. _She and Sam had been actively trying for a baby since New York and although her monthly cycles had returned, she thought deep down, it might actually be too late in her life to conceive. Donna could sense the disappointment in her husband's eyes, each time her painful periods confined her to her bed for a few days each month and prayed every time, that the next month would be the one that she could tell him she was indeed carrying his baby._

As Donna shivered against the gentle sea breeze, Sam pulled her even closer to him. "I love you Mrs. Carmichael." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too darling." Donna whispered, as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

*******************

A.N. I'm really disappointed with this chapter, but never mind, I have some good stuff planned thankfully. Thanks for reading guys, lots of love, Liv x


	24. Chapter 24

A.N. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter…Mwahs! Next one here (cold shower needed lol).. Hope you like it xxx

*******************

Chapter 23 Hot

******************

"Wake up gorgeous." Sam whispered, gently pulling the sheets back to reveal his wife's naked body and planting tender kisses on her stomach.

Smiling softly, Donna opened her eyes as she woke under the tickling sensation of her husband's lips. "Morning baby." She giggled, running her fingers through his hair. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine." Sam answered, slowly kissing his way up her body, pausing briefly to tease both her nipples with his tongue. "You told me to wake you in time for Sophie's doctors appointment." He continued in between kisses, as he finally reached her mouth.

Donna cupped her husband's face in her hands to stop him kissing her once more. "Sam, the appointment isn't until after lunch…I don't take that long to get ready." She said giggling softly and allowing Sam to carry on with his soft butterfly like kisses to her lips. "And as for the hotel…I've given myself the day off."

Placing one last forceful kiss on Donna's lips, Sam sank back down on the pillow next to her and gently stroked the hair away from her face. "You gave me a fright last night Donna." He said quietly, looking into her beautiful green eyes.

"Oh?" She asked in a worried tone, as she turned on her side to lay face to face with her husband.

Sam stroked her cheek tenderly. "You complained of a headache before leaving me and the kids downstairs…And I came up about an hour later, to find you completely out of it." He said, with a worried expression on his face. "I had to undress you and put you to bed sweetheart."

Now stroking his face, Donna smiled reassuringly. "Oh baby, I'm sorry." She whispered. "I took a couple of tablets Tanya left me for my headaches and I guess they just knocked me out."

"You scared me sweetheart…I think you should see the doctor." Replied Sam, kissing the tip of his wife's nose and running his hands over her curvy body.

"No darling, honest I'm fine." Donna answered, pushing Sam onto his back and sliding her body to lay on top of him. "In fact…Let me show you how fine." She giggled, placing her mouth over his, to tease his lips with the tip of her tongue.

Not having to be told twice, Sam let his hands wander down his wife's body. Opening his mouth just enough, Donna slid her tongue in, groaning quietly as Sam's delicate touch sent pleasing shivers down her spine. Being in control made Donna more aroused than ever. With the desperate urge to feel her husband inside her, she looked into his eyes, as she raised her hips and slid down onto his arousal, inch by inch. Sam closed his eyes, gasping at the feeling of her lower body taking him deep into her. Their bodies instantly becoming as one. Donna let her hips rock at a slow and steady pace, as her husband slid his hands round to her rear. Running her hand through Sam's hair, she let her mouth return to his, in an attempt to stifle their increasing lustful moans. As her tongue fought wildly with his, Donna pushed down harder onto his manhood, causing him arch his back and fight hard against being pushed to far. As his wife rode him to ecstasy, Sam slid his hands back up her body making the familiar goosebumps prickle up on her sensitised skin. Rolling her onto her back, Sam smiled, it was his turn to make Donna groan. Pushing deeper into her tight, aroused lower body, she writhed around and struggled for breath.

They paused. Suddenly aware of the sound of footsteps, making their way up the creaking wooden stairs. They stopped outside the door, before a loud knock broke the near silence.

"Dad, we were wondering if you and Donna would be joining us for breakfast?" Came Zack's muffled voice through the door.

Donna closed her eyes and bit her lip, her hips still moving against Sam's body. She held on tight to his arms, not wanting him to let go. In the heat of the moment, she couldn't help as a small moan escaped her.

"We're ermmm…A little busy son." Giggled Sam quietly, quickly placing his hand over Donna's mouth, as he continued to push himself into her. "We'll be _there _soon."

Hearing Zack turn and descend the stairs, Sam removed his hand from his wife's mouth and replaced it with his lips. Kissing her slowly, with his hips returning to a controlled rhythm, he smiled as Donna broke for air and moaned softly.

"You are a bad woman Mrs. Carmichael." Sam whispered, as Donna looked into his eyes and smiled, biting her lip to hold back another moan.

"And why's that Mr. Carmichael?" She whispered, smiling sexily as her hands slid down to his rear.

Before Sam had time to chance to answer, Donna raised her hips further, wrapping her legs tightly around him. Feeling his wife's body taking his length even deeper into her, Sam groaned loudly and directed his mouth towards her neck. Their movements soon quickened as he continued his sensuous kisses around his wife's neck and earlobe. In response, Donna ran her hands back up his body and gripped tight onto his strong, masculine arms once more. Her back began to arch against the bed beneath her. His wife was close to coming and Sam knew it, as her lower body gripped and released rapidly around his length.

"Come with me baby." Donna pleaded, before groaning loudly and throwing her head back.

As his wife's body tensed and shuddered against him, Sam respected her wishes and let himself climax with her. Placing his mouth over hers and whispering her name, Sam gave Donna every last bit of himself to her.

"Oh my god." Sam giggled, kissing his wife's lips, before slowly withdrawing and rolling to lay by her side.

Donna laughed softly, as Sam stroked her damp hair away from her face. "I told you I wasn't ill Dr. Carmichael." She said, leaning forward to plant a loving kiss on his lips.

"I believe you baby…I believe you." Answered Sam, pulling her close to cuddle up to him. "Just no more of Tanya's lethal drugs, you promise?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

Draping her arm over her husband's stomach, Donna smiled. "I promise." She whispered.

*****************

Walking out into the sun drenched courtyard, hand in hand, Sam pulled Donna close as they reached the table where her stepsons were sitting. Sam moved her chair, allowing his wife to sit down opposite the smiling pair, as he went to the kitchen for some coffee.

"Sleep well boys?" Asked Donna, smiling sweetly at them both.

Taking a sip of orange juice, Ben nodded. "Yeah, it's so peaceful here." He replied. "I think it's the best nights sleep I've ever had."

Finishing his mouthful of toast, Zack giggled. "Yeah, I don't know what woke me first." He answered. "The sound of the sea or Ben talking in his sleep."

"Shut up idiot." Ben laughed, slapping his younger brother round the back of the head to silence him.

Zack carried on laughing and mimicked his brother. "Oh Tia…Oh baby." He moaned, quickly dodging another hit from a now blushing Ben.

Walking out of the kitchen with coffee and toast, Sam sat down next to his wife and shook his head at his fighting sons.

Raising her eyebrows, Donna looked at her older stepson and smiled. "Things ermm…_sound _like they're going well with Tia." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, she's practically moved in." Blurted out Zack, before his brother had time to answer.

Sam looked straight at Ben with a disapproving look. "I think we need to have words later son." He said calmly, as Donna placed her hand on his thigh under the table.

"You have got such a big mouth Zack." Said Ben, looking at his brother. "You're an asshole." He whispered under his breath, before looking sheepishly back at his dad.

Shaking his head slowly at his brother, Zack let out a small sarcastic laugh. "You're the asshole…I'm supposed to be okay with your girlfriend being at the apartment all the time and the one night I wanted Jess to stay over, you kick off." He said quietly, before taking a sip of juice.

Sensing her husband about to get angry with his sons behaviour, Donna stepped in to defuse the situation. "Honey, let's talk about this later." She said smiling at Sam. "Will you go and see if Sophie's ready yet?"

"Sure." Replied Sam, shooting a glare at his boys, as he left the table and walked across the courtyard.

Turning to make sure he had gone, Donna turned back to face Ben and Zack, slowly shaking her head at them. "Are you trying to give your father a heart attack?" She asked, taking another sip of coffee and placing her mug back down on the table. "Ben, you know full well, if he thinks you're treating the apartment like a sleazy motel, you're going to end up living back on campus…And that goes for you too Zack."

Both boys stayed silent and just nodded at their stepmother. They knew exactly what she was talking about, as their father had given them a talking to before he left New York.

"I know I've said it before…You're young men, having fun, but please, please tell me you are both being careful?" Asked Donna, narrowing her eyes and looking directly at the pair.

Zack nodded and took a large gulp of his juice, obviously embarrassed at his stepmother's question. His face quickly turning a flushed crimson colour.

"Yes Mom." Ben replied, smiling at Donna's concern.

Giggling at Zack's complexion, Donna winked at them both. "Good…Now I suggest you keep your mouths shut and let _me_ deal with your father." She said, as both Ben and Zack laughed at her.

***

Donna excused herself from the table and walked across the courtyard, to the reception. Stepping through the threshold, she paused as she found her husband about to make a phone call. Sam was perched on the edge of the desk and looked up at his wife with a smile.

"Who are you calling?" Asked Donna, walking over to stand between his legs and run her hands down her husband's chest.

"James…I want to see if he's been checking in on the boys." Replied Sam, starting to dial his partners number.

Taking the phone off Sam and placing it back down, Donna smiled before leaning in to kiss his slips slowly. "Sam, darling…I want you to cast your mind back to when you were twenty…Ben's age." She whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

As cheeky grin spread across Sam's face, he bit his lip and ran his hands down Donna's sides. "I think I know where you're going with this sweetheart." He said, pulling Donna close to tease her lips with the tip of his tongue, until they parted slightly to let him in.

Kissing her husband passionately for a few moments, Donna finally broke for air and looked back into his eyes. "They are boys, your boys…And I'm afraid, no matter what you say or do, they are going to continue having sex." She said giggling, as Sam shook his head at the thought.

"I know baby." Sam answered sighing. "I just don't want them making any silly mistakes." He added, looking deep into his wife's soft green eyes and holding her close against his body.

Wrapping her arms around Sam's neck, she rested her forehead against his. "They won't Sam…They're sensible kids and besides…" Said Donna, trailing off and kissing the tip of his nose. "I asked them…they're being careful."

"You asked them?" Giggled Sam, now shaking his head at his wife and smiling. "I bet they loved that."

"They were fine." Replied Donna, giggling as she thought about Zack's blushing face. "It's only what any good mom would ask." She continued, gently running a hand through her husband's hair.

Laughing, Sam cupped Donna's face in his hands and brought her lips to meet his. Kissing her slow and sensually for a few moments before pulling away, he shook his head in amazement at his wife. "Mrs. Carmichael, is there anything you're not good at?" He asked, as Donna threw her head back and laughed.

**********

Knocking on her daughter's bedroom door, Donna waited for an answer. Hearing Sophie call out from her bathroom, she walked in and leant against the door.

"You ready sweetheart?" Called Donna. "We have ten minutes to get down to the ferry." She added, looking round the bright, airy room.

Walking into the bedroom and over to her mother, Sophie looked weak and flushed. "I'm ready, but I don't feel good Mom." She said, resting her head on Donna's shoulder.

Turning her daughter to face her and placing a hand on Sophie's forehead, Donna frowned. "Jesus Sophie, you're burning up darling."

"I know…My whole body aches Mom." Sophie whined, burying her face into the crease of her mother's neck and wrapping her arms around her waist. "What's wrong with me?" She continued in a whisper.

Donna placed a loving kiss on Sophie's feverish forehead and took her hand to lead her out to find Sam. "I don't know baby girl, let's go see the doctor."

She said, trying to sound calm for her daughter's sake.

As mother and daughter reached the reception, Donna held tight onto Sophie's hand and grabbed the jeep keys off the desk. Sam and the boys were already waiting in the courtyard and all looked at Sophie with worried expressions.

"What's wrong darling?" Asked a concerned Sam, cupping Sophie's face in his hands and looking straight into her teary, blue eyes.

"I don't feel too good…Dad." Sophie whispered, as her tears began to flow.

Without saying another word, Sam looked at his anguished wife and scooped Sophie up into his arms. Carrying his daughter all the way down the old, stone steps, he didn't stop until he'd reached the jeep. The two boys jumped un the back, too worried to even say anything. Sam placed Sophie in the centre of the front seat and climbed into the drivers seat. Getting in the other side, Donna pulled her daughter close to her and held her tight. Turning the key, Sam revved the jeep into life and sped off down the winding, dirt track towards the waiting ferry.

***************

Arriving on the mainland, the family of five silently made the short walk to the doctors office. Donna kept her arm tightly wrapped around her pregnant daughter and Sam walked close behind with his sons, giving the women a bit of space.

"Do you want me to come in with you darling?" Asked Sam, taking hold of Donna's hand as they reached their destination.

Turning to face him, Donna forced a smile in order to reassure her husband. "No sweetheart." She replied quietly. "You take the boys and show them the sights…We'll meet you at Valentina's once we're done here." She added, leaning close to place a slow, tender kiss on his lips.

"Okay sweetheart." Answered Sam, as the two women turned to walk into the surgery. "I love you both." He called, as they disappeared out of sight.

Sam stood motionless for a few moments, his heart beating hard in his chest. _Please god, let Sophie and the baby be alright, _he thought to himself. _He knew Donna was putting on a brave front to keep Sophie from worrying, but deep down he also knew his wife's heart would be aching exactly like his._

_*****************_

As his two girls approached the table outside Valentina's, Sam placed his coffee cup down and stood, looking nervously at his wife. As he looked into Donna's eyes, he could see she had been crying and his heart instantly plummeted into his stomach, as he waited for her to speak. Still holding tight onto her precious daughter's hand, Donna leant forward to plant a delicate kiss on her worried husband's lips.

"We have to go home." Said Donna quietly. "Sophie's got high blood pressure and has to go on complete bed rest until it lowers." She added, as the two boys stood to join their father.

Sam knew there was something his wife wasn't telling him, but he didn't want to bring it up in front of Sophie and the boys.

Throwing some cash onto the table to cover the bill, Sam stepped forward to gently stroke his daughter's cheek. "Come on kiddo, let's get you home." He said softly, giving her a caring smile.

Wrapping her arm around Sam's waist as they walked slowly towards the dock, Donna rested her head against him. "We'll talk when Sophie's asleep." She whispered, turning her head briefly to ensure her daughter hadn't heard her.

***************

A.N. Hope you liked it guys….Please let me know what you thought =)

Love to you all, Liv x


	25. Chapter 25

A.N. Thank you all soooooo much for the great reviews once again…I can't tell you how much they make me smile, knowing you like the story (despite writers block getting me down on the last one). Hope you like the next chapter…Read and enjoy =) x

*************************

Chapter 25 Slipping Through My Fingers

*****************

Donna had sat for hours, mopping her daughter's feverish brow. As Sophie's breathing deepened, her eye's firmly closed and her grip on her mother's hand slowly loosened. Gently, Donna untwined her fingers and placed her hand delicately on Sophie's damp forehead. She took a shallow intake of breath and sighed with relief, feeling her temperature had eventually lowered. Kissing her daughter's tear stained cheek, Donna stood and massaged her throbbing temples. Her head was pounding, as her heart matched it's constant thudding beat. Making her way to the bedroom door, she opened it and once more turned to look at a sleeping Sophie.

"Sleep well my precious girl." She whispered, pausing before stepping out and quietly closing the door behind her.

Leaning against the pale blue doorframe, Donna closed her eyes as the hot, salty tears began to trickle down her face. She had managed to keep it all together in front of Sophie. Striving to reassure her all would be okay, when really she knew the chances were high, they wouldn't be. _Please let her and the baby get through this, _Donna thought to herself, opening her eyes, as the sound of voices from the courtyard startled her. Taking a deep breath, she ran up the stairs to her room. Closing the door behind her, Donna searched her dressing table draw for the bottle of Tanya's tablets. She knew she'd promised Sam she wouldn't take any more, but her head hurt so bad, she needed some sort of relief. Taking just one tablet out of the small brown bottle, Donna walked to the bathroom and downed the tiny pill with a sip of tap water.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sheridan?" She quietly asked herself in the bathroom mirror.

Walking back into the bedroom, she glanced at the time on the bedside clock. Sam would be back soon, from dropping the boys down at the dock. They were having a night out on the mainland with Pepper and Donna was secretly glad they weren't here to witness her emotional anxiety. Pacing the room, she needed air, she needed open space, so picking up her red shawl from the chair in the corner, Donna left the enclosed surroundings of her room and headed directly for the beach.

***********

She stood alone on the beach, her bare feet sunk into the now cool sand. Wrapping her shawl tightly around her shoulders, Donna looked out across the pitch black horizon. The only light to be seen, was that of the silvery moon, as it bounced its beams over the strangely placid water. Her eyes closed, as memories of Sophie's childhood came flooding back. _She had been such a good baby, from the minute she'd brought her home from the hospital. Even through the teething stages, Sophie had kept smiling at her mother and even let her sleep for longer than most small babies allowed their parents. Golden hair and big, blue eyes, Sophie always attracted loving smiles from passers-by, as she bounced happily on her mom's lap. She was the most gorgeous, contented baby and to Donna, that was exactly what Sophie still was, her baby._

"Sweetheart?" Whispered Sam, moving up close behind his distant wife. "I've been looking all over for you." He added, gently sliding his hands around her slim waist and bringing her out of her thoughts of Sophie.

Leaning back against his strong, masculine frame, Donna closed her eyes and placed her hands over his on her stomach. "I'm sorry darling…I needed some air." She whispered, as the tears began to well in her stinging eyes once more.

Placing a tender kiss on the side of Donna's head, Sam could feel her body physically shaking against him. "How's our girl doing?" He whispered into her ear.

Donna took a deep breath and opened her eyes before finally answering him. "Not too good." She replied in a whisper, barely audible to her husband.

"What's going on Donna?…What did the doctor say?" Asked Sam, his voice tinged with urgency, as he turned his wife round to face him.

Shaking her head slowly, Donna swallowed hard and looked into her husband's worried eyes. "The doctors are concerned about Sophie's high blood pressure." She said, as her tears began to flow. "If it doesn't lower in the next few days, they will have to deliver the baby."

Sam couldn't say anything, he just pulled his wife close and held her as tight as he possibly could. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting Donna's words play over in his mind.

"She's got five more weeks to go Sam…It's too early." Whispered Donna, raising her head to look into his eyes, searching for some sort of reassurance.

"What happens if her blood pressure doesn't go down and they don't deliver the baby?" Asked Sam, obviously trying to mentally weigh up the options.

Gasping, Donna shook her head and looked down towards their feet. "The baby could get distressed and she could lose it." She said, now looking back at Sam. "We could lose them both."

Closing his eyes as a stray tear escaped him, Sam's body shuddered slightly at the thought of something terrible happening to their darling Sophie.

Wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, Donna swallowed hard. "Say something Sam…Please." She whispered, as he looked back into her eyes.

"Why isn't she in hospital now? Why aren't they doing something to help her?" Asked Sam urgently.

Donna sighed and shook her head slowly. "They wanted her to go straight to the hospital, but Sophie flat out refused." She answered, gently wiping Sam's tears away with her finger tips.

"What?!" Sam responded in a shocked tone. "Why?" He asked, shaking his head, trying hard to understand why their daughter would do that.

"She's scared Sam." Answered Donna, trying to explain her daughter's reasoning. "She wanted to come home…Be in her familiar surroundings, not some strange hospital."

Frowning, Sam looked at his wife in almost disbelief. "Why the hell didn't you insist she went?" He asked with an angered tone.

Breaking from their embrace, Donna took a step back from her husband and shook her head at him. "Sophie is a grown woman Sam and a headstrong one at that…I can't insist she does anything." She answered, her voice now slightly raised. "All I can do is advise her…"

"Jesus Christ Donna, what were you both thinking?" Sam cut in, running his hand through his hair and looking up into the night sky.

Donna could feel her heart slowly sinking in her chest. _He was doing it again. He was making her feel like a bad mother. Why did he do that? Why should she let him do that? _Enough, Donna thought to herself.

Grabbing her shawl from around her shoulders, Donna balled it up in her hands. "I can't do this now Sam…I can't." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheekbones, hurt showing in her eyes.

Turning quickly, Donna ran across the soft, sinking sand towards the villa. What she needed right now, was someone to hold her, someone to ease her worries. Not someone to make her feel inadequate as a mother. She needed to get away. She needed to be on her own.

Watching his wife disappear into the shadows of the villa steps, Sam slumped down into the sand. "Fuck, why did I do that?" He whispered to himself, as he held his head in his hands.

***********

After checking that Sophie was still peacefully sleeping, Donna grabbed a bottle of scotch from behind the bar, before heading back inside and up to her room. Sitting down at the balcony table, she poured herself a triple measure of the liquor and downed it in one. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, as the liquid burned her throat on the way down. Pouring herself another one, she repeated the process and slammed the glass down on the table. Donna closed her eyes once more and relaxed back into the chair, waiting for the much needed numbing affect from the alcohol, to consume her aching heart. Her headache had started to ease and soon her slightly shaky vision confirmed the drink, mixed with the tablet, had started to work with the desired outcome. Donna poured out yet another scotch, this time sipping it and turned her head to look down at the courtyard, upon hearing footsteps. Sam glanced up at his wife, as he made his way through the reception door and up to the bedroom.

********

Sitting down at the table opposite his wife, Sam looked at the bottle of scotch and then up at her. He could see how angry she was and slightly intoxicated, not wanting to make eye contact with him. He couldn't blame her. What he said was out of order and her knew it. Donna wasn't to blame for Sophie's actions and he had to make things right.

"I'm sorry Donna." He whispered, placing his hand over hers on the table.

Pulling her hand away from his touch, Donna picked up her glass and took a long sip. "Save it Sam." She answered, turning her head to look out across the deserted courtyard.

Sliding out of his seat and kneeling on one knee at the side of her chair, Sam gently took hold of Donna's face and turned it to face him. "I can't darling, because I know how much I've hurt you and it's killing me inside." He said softly, looking deep into her teary green eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Seeing such remorse in her husband's face, Donna closed her eyes, placed her hand over his and pulled it down to her lap. "I'm trying my best with Sophie, always have, always will." She whispered, looking back into Sam's eyes and choking back her tears.

"I know darling." Sam whispered, standing up and holding tight onto Donna's hand, as he lead her into the bedroom.

Climbing onto the bed, he pulled Donna to lay down next to him. Holding her tight, he gently stroked her hair away from her tear stained face and placed a long, tender kiss on her lips. Donna cuddled in close against her husband's strong, protective body and buried her face into the crease of his neck, as the tears began to flow silently once more.

Sam closed his eyes and held her body as close as he could. "I love you so much baby…We'll get through this together." He whispered, as he gently rocked his emotionally drained, wife to sleep.

*****************

"Come in." Donna croaked, waking to a loud knock at her bedroom door.

Still dressed in her clothes from the previous day, Donna sat up and rested against the headboard. As the door slowly opened, she smiled at the sight of Ben bringing her breakfast in bed. His sweet smile made her heart melt. It was just like looking at Sam twenty years ago. So kind, so caring.

"Dad asked me to bring you some coffee up." Said Ben softly, placing the small tray on the nightstand and sitting on the bed to face his stepmother. "Are you okay?…He told us about Sophie." He asked, taking Donna's hand.

Refusing to let herself cry in front of him, Donna bit her top lip and nodded. "Don't you worry about me sweetheart, I'm fine." She replied, leaning forward to plant a loving kiss on his forehead. "Where is your dad anyway?"

"He and Zack have been sitting with Soph." Answered Ben, smiling softly at her. "They've been looking through Sophie's old baby photos…I swear, it's like looking at baby pictures of Zack." He added, now giggling slightly.

Donna smiled too. "How does Soph seem to you this morning?" She asked, her heart fluttering at Ben's last comment.

Squeezing his stepmother's hand reassuringly, Ben smiled. "Her fever's gone down, but she's still a little dizzy." He said.

"Well, I'm going to get a quick shower and go see her." Said Donna, taking a sip of coffee. "Can you tell your dad, I'll be down soon?"

Standing up from the bed and walking to the door, Ben turned and winked at Donna. "No problem Mom…See you soon." He said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Donna closed her eyes and smiled sweetly to herself. She thought back to what Ben had just said about baby photos of Sophie, were like looking at those of Zack. It wasn't just her imagination playing tricks on her heart, someone else had noticed the similarities too. With these thoughts in mind, Donna slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom. As she turned on the shower to let the water get hot, she pulled her dress off over her head and wriggled out of her underwear. Running her hands through her long, tangled golden curls, she stepped in under the refreshing water and allowed it to temporarily wash her worries away.

After a short while, Donna began to rinse the soap off her recharged body. Suddenly aware of someone entering the bathroom, she paused and held her breath. Pulling back the shower curtain, Sam stepped in to join his wife. Smiling sweetly at her husband's cheeky grin, she allowed him to wrap his arms around her soaking body and pull her close against his naked torso.

"Good morning Mrs. Carmichael." He whispered, before kissing her lips slow and meaningfully.

Wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, Donna closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips slowly making their way to her neck. "Good morning Mr. Carmichael." She whispered back, sliding her hand up into his hair, to hold his head in place where his mouth drove her wild.

A small groan escaped her, as she felt Sam's arousal press hard against her stomach. _No matter how bad she was feeling, just the sensation of Sam's lips on her neck and his tight hold on her body, could make Donna feel instantly better. He made her feel needed and most of all, loved._

"Sam, the water's cold darling." Giggled Donna, shivering as the now cool water splashed over their bodies.

Giving her a cheeky wink, Sam slid back the shower curtain and stepped out, dragging her with him to the bathroom floor. Laughing quietly, Donna laid down on the rug, as Sam slowly positioned himself on top of her. As their mouths met with force, she ran her hands down his wet, muscular back and parted her legs to allow her husband to enter her aroused body. Sam pushed himself hard into her, as she moaned loudly, unable to contain the feeling of sheer lust coursing through them both. He knew exactly how his wife wanted him to make love to her. There were no slow controlled movements. Donna wanted him now, she wanted it fast, she wanted it hard.

"Donnaaaa." Groaned Sam, as his wife wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, taking him deeper into her.

Hearing Sam calling her name, was enough to push her over the edge. Donna pulled his head forcefully towards her, sliding her tongue deep into his warm, inviting mouth. Their tongues now clashing madly with one another, Donna's body writhed to a climax under her husband's.

"Oh my godddd." She moaned, as she felt the warm sensation of Sam releasing himself, deep inside her lower body.

Shuddering to a stop, Sam collapsed on top of his wife's already relaxed body and fought to regulate his fast, unsteady breathing. As she wrapped her arms back around his neck, to hold him close, Donna placed a loving kiss on the side of Sam's head.

"I love you Donna." Sam whispered, looking deep into her eyes and kissing her lips slowly.

"I love you too…Even though you drive me crazy sometimes." Giggled Donna, gently giving the tip of his nose a kiss.

Laughing, Sam stood up and held a hand out to his wife, helping her up off the floor. He wrapped a towel around Donna's body, slapping her rear as she turned to make her way into the bedroom. After drying her body and clipping up her damp hair, Donna pulled her simple white sundress out of the wardrobe and slid it on over her head. She was now eager to go see Sophie, but sat on the edge of the bed to wait for Sam.

"I've got some good news sweetheart." Called Sam from the bathroom. "I've made some phone calls and Sophie has agreed to see a private obstetrician on the mainland." He added, walking into the bedroom, buttoning up his white shirt.

"How did you get her to do that?" Asked Donna, watching Sam as he combed his dark hair.

Turning around to smile at his wife, Sam held his hand out to her. " I simply explained how worried we were about her and the baby…And she agreed." He continued, as Donna took his hand and stood up.

Donna shook her head at him, as a huge smile spread across her face. "Sam, you're amazing…But can we afford it? These private hospitals cost a fortune here." She asked, as they made their way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Donna, I told you…You _never _have to worry about money again darling." Sam whispered, pulling her close for a kiss at the bottom of the stairs. "I would give my last penny, to make sure Sophie was being well cared for."

Leaning her forehead against her husband's, Donna smiled. "Thank you." She whispered, before finding his lips for a tender kiss.

*******************

Walking into her daughter's room, to find her fully dressed and sat up on her bed, Donna smiled lovingly. Sitting down next to her, she gently stroked the hair away from Sophie's face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"How are you darling?" Donna asked, now taking Sophie's hand and entwining her fingers through hers.

Forcing a smile, Sophie swallowed hard. "I'm scared Mom." She whispered, looking deep into her mother's eyes. "Why is this happening to me?"

Pulling her close, Donna tenderly kissed Sophie's head once more and placed a protective hand on top of her baby bump. "I don't know sweetheart…But we're going to find out." She answered quietly. "Let's get your shoes on. Your dad's waiting for us by the jeep."

Helping her daughter gather a few things, Donna took her hand and lead her out of the bedroom. As mother and daughter crossed the sun drenched courtyard, Donna looked up to the clear blue sky. _Please, please look after my baby, _she prayed, gripping tighter onto Sophie's hand.

********************

A.N. Thanks for reading my lovlies…hope it was okay? Struggling to tie this part up lol.. I'll think of something lol =) Loads of love, Liv x


	26. Chapter 26

A.N. Hey guys…sorry I haven't updated sooner, but been struggling with what to do with this chapter =(.. Not overly impressed with it and have kept it shorter than usual. Please be assured, I have some other good things planned and hope to put them down in writing soon. So sorry in advance, if this doesn't read well, but I wanted to update before you all gave up on me lol…

***********************

Chapter 26 Baby Sheridan

*****************

Fighting back her tears, Donna looked at her daughter laying in a hospital bed, rigged up to a series of beeping machines. Since they had arrived at the small hospital on the mainland, it had literally been all systems go. This wasn't how mother and daughter had imagined the pregnancy would end. Sophie had wanted to give birth at home on Kalokairi, with the help of her mother and a midwife. Now listening to the sound of the baby's erratic heartbeat, on the foetal monitor, Sophie and her parents knew it wasn't going to happen that way. Donna moved over to the bed and sat on the chair next to her daughter. With silent tears rolling down her face, Sophie looked up helplessly at her mom and took her hand.

Entwining her fingers with her daughter's, Donna gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything's going to be alright darling." She said softly, placing her other hand on Sophie's bump.

"Where's Dad gone?" Sophie asked, sinking further down into the bed, but never letting her grip loosen on her mother's hand.

"He's just filling out some forms sweetie, he'll be here in a minute." Replied Donna, looking round, as the doctor entered the room.

Not saying anything, he glanced at Sophie's medical notes and up at the beeping machines. Both women sat nervously watching him, silently praying he would say everything was fine. Walking hurriedly into the room, Sam paused upon seeing the doctor, before making his way to stand behind his wife and placing his hands on her shoulders. Now all three family members looked at the middle aged doctor, as he watched the monitors and scribbled notes down on the forms. After a few more agonising minutes, he finally turned to look at them. Donna could sense, by the expression on his face, it wasn't good news and held tighter onto her daughter's hand.

"Sophie, you have a condition called pre-eclampsia…" Said Dr. Christou, in a 'matter of fact' tone. "…And although it is not known what actually causes it, we can detect it with your raised blood pressure and the protein in your urine sample…I can promise you that once your baby is delivered, everything will return to normal."

Sophie just looked back at him, her face expressionless, as she tried to comprehend what he had just told her.

The doctor continued explaining. "I know you're not going to like what I'm about to say…" Dr. Christou added. "…But, your baby's heart beat keeps dropping at an alarming rate…We're going to have to take you down to the operating theatre immediately." He finally finished, forcing a smile of reassurance.

Shaking her head in denial, Sophie's tears flowed once more. Donna moved from her chair, to sit down on the bed opposite her and pulled her distraught daughter into a close embrace. Holding a shaking Sophie in her arms, Donna felt as though her heart was physically breaking in two. This was the news they were all dreading and as a nurse returned to the room, Sophie sobbed into the crease of her mother's neck. Moving closer to wrap his arms around his wife and daughter, Sam fought hard to hold back his own tears. _In his eyes, he had only just become Sophie's father and the thought of losing her so soon, sent shivers of fear down his spine. He couldn't lose her, not now, surely? Surely god wouldn't be so crule?_

"Can I come with her?" Asked a tearful Donna, looking up at the waiting doctor.

He shook his head slowly, as Sophie's sudden surge of panic, made the monitors beep even louder. "We have to go now." He said quietly, yet with an urgent tone.

Donna quickly moved off the bed and unwrapped her arms from around her shaking daughter. She looked deep into her eyes, through a blur of tears and cupped Sophie's face in her hands.

"I love you sweetheart…be brave." Whispered Donna, planting a sweet kiss on Sophie's lips. "We'll see you and the baby soon."

Her daughter couldn't speak. The loud sobs escaping her, momentarily drowned out the sound of the franticly beeping machines. As the medical team pushed Sophie's bed out of the room, Donna collapsed into her husband's arms. The room was spinning, her chest was getting tight, she was struggling for breath. Holding his wife close to him, Sam walked her out for some air. Sitting Donna down on a stone wall outside the hospital, he moved between her legs and wrapped his supportive arms around her. Donna's world felt like it was crashing down and it was something she had absolutely no control over. This was a feeling she hated, she had always been in control of her life no matter what. Clinging onto Sam's shirt, she sobbed quietly into his chest.

Gently rubbing her back, Sam tried hard to console his wife. "Shhh sweetheart." He whispered. "Soph's in the best hands."

Looking up into Sam's eyes, Donna could hardly speak. "What if…" She whispered, shaking her head, unable to finish her sentence.

"Donna, stop." Replied Sam softly, wiping her tears and stroking the hair away from her face. "We have to stay positive darling." He added, tenderly kissing her forehead.

Nodding slowly, she knew he was right, but it was easier said than done. Her precious daughter was all alone in an operating theatre, giving birth to her baby five weeks prematurely. With the hot afternoon sun beating down on them, the couple held on tight to each other for a while and didn't utter another word throughout. Both deep in thought and both silently praying, Sophie and the baby would come through unscathed.

Placing a loving kiss on top of Donna's head, Sam took her hand in his. "Come on darling, we should go inside." He said softly, as she stood to walk with him.

**********

Sam sat on one of the chairs in the sparse, white hospital corridor and watched Donna in a world of her own, as she paced up and down. Noticing her husband looking at his watch with a worried expression on his face, Donna stopped and stared at him.

"How long has she been in there?" Donna asked, her voice shaking as much as her body.

"About twenty-five minutes." Answered Sam, standing up and taking his wife into his arms.

Shaking her head, Donna looked up into Sam's eyes. "What's taking so long?" She whispered. "Why haven't they told us anything?"

Kissing her forehead, Sam held her closer. "I'm sure we'll hear something soon sweetheart." He responded, looking in hope at the huge double doors, at the end of the corridor.

For Donna, it had been the longest twenty-five minutes of her entire life. Just staring at the clinical, white walls, brought back memories of Sophie's birth to her.

_Over a week past her due date, Donna had made her way to the hospital, alone. Just her and a Greek midwife, occupied a tiny room, as she was attached to a drip to start her labour off. She was frightened and tearful, not knowing what to expect. As her pains increased, her contractions coming closer and faster together, Donna had called out for her mother, as the midwife broke her waters. The midwife had been far from sympathetic, simply telling her to shut up and concentrate on delivering her baby. She then left the room, leaving Donna alone and without pain relief and went to check on other patients, in the busy delivery ward. This had gone on for hours, until another midwife checked on a now hysterical, screaming Donna and discovered the baby ready to make its entrance into the world. The pain was excruciating, ripping through her body, Donna had done everything she could to push her fears aside and push her baby out. After fifteen minutes, that's exactly what she did. With one powerful, final push, she had delivered her beautiful daughter. The pain and tears had all become a blur, as the midwife handed her the small, crying bundle. Donna had looked straight into her baby's blue eyes and feeling an instant surge of unconditional love, placed a tender kiss on her forehead. At that very moment, she had also made a silent promise to her daughter - As long as she was alive, her baby would never be alone in this world._

The pair jumped slightly at the sound of someone coming through the doors and broke from their embrace. Donna's heart began to thud rapidly in her chest, as they watched Dr. Christou walk towards them. He was holding a tiny bundle, wrapped tightly in a plain, white blanket.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael, everything went as planned." He said softly, handing the bundle over to Donna. "I thought you might want a few moments with your new granddaughter, before she goes for checks in special care." He added, smiling at the couple.

Tears of joy and relief sprang to Donna's eyes, as she looked down into the face of her newborn grandchild. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and peered down too. She was beautiful and just like Sophie had been when she was born. With a small tuft of golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, Donna gasped at the resemblance, before gently kissing her forehead.

"How's Sophie doing?" Donna asked, looking up at the doctor. "Can we she her?"

Dr. Christou shook his head. "Sophie's going to be fine, but she's still in recovery." He answered. "We'll be bringing her through soon, but she'll probably just sleep for a while due to the anesthetic."

"Thank you doctor." Smiled Sam, looking back down at their perfect granddaughter.

The doctor smiled back. "Congratulations…I'll leave you alone for a few moments, before the nurse comes to take her." He said, turning to walk back through the doors at the end of the corridor.

Sitting down on the chair behind her, Donna couldn't help beaming as she looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. Sam sat down beside his wife and peeled back some of the white blanket, to reveal a small hand. As the baby gripped tightly onto his finger, he smiled as a single tear trickled down his cheek.

Donna looked up into her husband's eyes and smiled lovingly, before kissing his tear away. "She's beautiful isn't she?" She whispered.

"Of course she is…There's no denying she's a Sheridan." Sam replied, planting a slow, delicate kiss on Donna's lips. "You're all beautiful." He added, looking back at the now sleeping baby.

Looking up, the pair stood as a nurse approached them, to take the baby for observation. "Your daughter will be through in a few minutes." The petite brunette smiled, taking the baby carefully out of Donna's arms. "You can wait in her room if you like." She continued, turning and disappearing through the doors.

Pulling his wife into a tight hold, Sam kissed her lips as soft and tenderly as he could. "I love you darling." He whispered, as Donna wrapped her arms around him and responded to his kiss.

***************

Sitting alone by her daughter's beside, Donna held her hand and gently stroked her golden curls. Sophie had been back in the room for over an hour and had not yet, woken from her operation. With phone calls to be made, notifying people of the birth, Sam had gone outside to make them and give his wife some alone time with their daughter.

Donna smiled, as Dr. Christou came in to check on Sophie's progress, holding her grandchild in his arms. "Is she okay?" She asked, as he handed her the baby.

"The little one is doing remarkably well considering she was delivered early." Dr. Christou answered with a smile. "I knew Sophie would want to see her daughter, as soon as she woke up." He continued, before picking up Sophie's medical notes and excusing himself from the room.

Moving from her seat, Donna slid onto the bed next to Sophie and placed the peacefully, sleeping baby between them. Laying her head on the pillow next to her daughter, she gently stroked her face. Donna smiled sweetly, as Sophie's eyes fluttered open and began to focus on her face. Sophie looked tired and confused, as she started to piece together what she had just been through.

"Hey sweetheart." Donna whispered. "We missed you." She added, leaning closer, to plant a delicate kiss on her forehead.

As a smile eventually came to her face, Sophie slowly looked down to her side and stared at her sleeping newborn child. "Oh my god." She whispered, almost in disbelief that it could be hers.

Giggling quietly, Donna sat up to place the baby in her daughter's arms. "I think your daughter could do with a hug from her mom." She whispered, wrapping her arms around them both.

Tears slowly trickled down Sophie's cheeks, as she stared in wonder at her tiny daughter. Overwhelmed with a surge of motherly love, she placed a long delicate kiss on her sweet, scented forehead. Sophie now understood what her mother had told her about. The instant feeling of total devotion, towards this tiny human being. One that would never leave her until her time on this planet was over.

"Is she alright?" Sophie whispered, looking up into her mother's teary green eyes and wincing slightly as she felt her wound for the first time.

Donna nodded and wiped away a tear. "She's perfect sweetheart." She answered with a smile. "Except, she doesn't have a name." She added, gently stroking her granddaughter's tiny hand.

Looking back down at her gorgeous baby girl, Sophie smiled. "Emma." She Whispered. "Emma Sheridan."

"I love it Soph." Said Donna, looking down at her grandchild. "Welcome to the family little Emma." She continued, kissing the side of Sophie's head.

Pausing in the doorway, Sam smiled at the sight of his wife and daughter, huddled together with his new granddaughter. "My three gorgeous girls." He said, approaching the bed to give Sophie a kiss, before leaning down to plant a tender kiss on the baby's head.

"Is this the way it's going to be from now on Sam?…" Asked Donna feigning a sad look. "Me last in the pecking order for your affection." She continued, giving him a cheeky wink, as Sophie looked up and laughed at her.

Grabbing hold of his wife and dipping her backwards, Sam kissed her mouth passionately. "Of course not…I thought I'd save the first of the three generations of Sheridan women until last." He giggled, before kissing her mouth once more.

*********************

A.N. Sorry it was short guys…but more to follow soon I promise =)

Thanks so much for all your great reviews on the last chapter..Love ya's, mwah! Loads of love. Liv x


	27. Chapter 27

N.B. Here it is guys, chapter 27. A little warning before.. This one is a little more explicit in the main (it is rated 'M' after all lol).. Hope it's okay for all, but of course you can hit the review button and let me know either way =). This one is dedicated to Mel aka Donna Sheridan Carmichael my mentor lol mwah and of course Shanice, who loves my cheeky 'love scenes' lol, mwahs for you too darlin… enjoy!

********************

Chapter 27 The Big Tease

***************

The past four days had been hectic around the villa. Sophie and baby Emma were still in hospital and Donna had spent most of her time with them. Knowing their daughter needed her mother, Sam had managed to keep things ticking over at the hotel and had even enlisted the help of his boys. Agreeing to stay on in Greece for a few extra days, Ben and Zack had actually enjoyed helping their dad with the transformation of the goat house. Sam had enjoyed it too, as he couldn't remember they last time they'd spent any quality time together, just the three of them.

"Nice work Son." Said Sam, smiling at Zack as he inspected his paint work.

Zack smiled back at his dad and shook his head. "It's hardly rocket science old man." He laughed, continuing his painting. "It's slapping a bit of pink paint on the wall."

Pulling his younger son into a headlock, Sam giggled at him. "Watch it sunshine, or you'll be wearing that paint…Got me?" He asked, letting him go and looking round to see who was coming up the stairs.

"Hey Dad." Ben smiled, as he reached the top floor of the goat house. "Donna wants to know if she can have a ride to the dock…She's ready to go see Sophie." He said, picking up a paint brush to help his brother with the powder pink wall.

Sam nodded. "You guys be okay carrying on here?…I'll be back soon." He asked, taking one last sip of his coffee and taking the jeep keys out of his trouser pocket.

"Yeah, no worries." Ben answered, as Zack nodded. "She's waiting for you down at the jeep." He added, turning to smile at his dad.

********

Walking down the final few steps to the entrance of Villa Donna, Sam smiled, as he caught sight of his stunning wife. She was leaning against the side of the blue vehicle, her eyes closed, as she soaked up the glorious mid-morning sun. Dressed in his favourite short, white sundress and her long blonde hair clipped loosely at the back, the rest flowing over her shoulders. Just looking at her deep in thought, so peaceful, made all sorts of feelings stir in the pit of Sam's stomach. With everything that had gone on since Sophie gave birth, they hadn't had much alone time and Sam had missed the intimate side of their relationship.

"Well hello stranger." Sam said sexily, pressing himself against his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist, making her jump.

Smiling, Donna wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Hey sweetheart." She whispered, before placing a slow, sensual kiss on his welcoming lips.

Holding his wife exactly where he wanted her, Sam gently stroked her cheek with one hand and continued with his sensual kiss on her lips. Running his tongue teasingly across her soft lips, Donna slowly parted them as he finally slid it in. She moaned quietly, at the feeling of her husband's alluring touch, now moving purposely down her collarbone towards the low neckline of her dress.

"I miss you baby." Sam whispered into her ear, as he turned his attention to his wife's neck. His fingers gently tracing the outline of her breast, through the fabric of her dress.

Donna closed her eyes and tipped her head back, allowing Sam further access. "My god I miss you too." She whispered, moving her hands down to his rear.

_She felt guilty for not spending much time with him over the past few days. Her daughter needed her, what could she do? She felt torn. As much as she loved the feeling of Sam's caressing touch, as soon as she fell into bed, the past few nights all she wanted to do was sleep. Spending long hours at the hospital with Sophie and baby Emma, had left her exhausted. Sophie was still very sore from the operation and Emma was quite a demanding little soul, meaning Donna was having to do most of the work. Feeds, changing, bathing and rocking to sleep, it was tiring, but luckily second nature to her. She still couldn't believe Sam would want to go through all this again with her. As the distant memories, of the hard parts of raising a child, were made reality with Emma, she had to ask herself if she was really up to it? If she changed her mind about having a baby with Sam, he would be mortified. Yet again, she was torn._

As Sam pressed his body closer against Donna's, she moaned again. Her husband's arousal was evident against her stomach and his kisses were becoming more forceful on her neck. Snaking her hands up from his rear, round and up to his chest, Donna slowly pushed Sam away to look into his eyes. She smiled sweetly at his sexy smile and shook her head slowly.

"What are you trying to do to me Carmichael?" Donna asked, fending Sam off once more, as he tried to find her mouth again.

Leaning in close, Sam placed his hands on the jeep at either side of her and tenderly kissed Donna's lips once last time, before looking deep into her eyes. "I'm just giving you a taste of what you're missing darling." He whispered seductively.

Donna bit her bottom lip and glanced down at the bulge in the front of his jeans, before looking back up at his face. "Oh…So you're teasing me?" She asked softly. "So if I said, 'take me right here, right now baby'…you'd turn me down?" She continued, running her index finger down his chest, until it rested on his belt buckle.

"You got it sweetheart." Sam answered, grabbing Donna's hand and winking at her cheekily. "I'm going to tease you until you can't take anymore."

Giggling, Donna pulled away from her husband's hold, walked around to the passenger side of the jeep and climbed in. "Two can play that game darling." She said, as Sam climbed into the drivers seat. "Believe me, you'll be begging before I am." She added, as he started the car and set off along the winding, dirt road.

"Game on then Mrs. Carmichael." Sam laughed, increasing the speed of the vehicle.

"Indeed Mr. Carmichael." Replied Donna, sliding her sunglasses on. "Game on."

_She had spent over twenty years without Sam's touch, it shouldn't be too difficult to abstain for a while. She knew she drove him wild and he wouldn't be that hard to break. Sam on the other hand, was feeling the same way. The only difference being, if Donna pushed the teasing too far, he didn't know if it'd be that easy to resist her. He knew he would have to up the game as soon as he could, if he stood a chance of his wife breaking first. Donna didn't like to be beaten and Sam knew it would be a close call in the end._

_***************_

Walking along the plain, white hospital corridor, Donna paused in the doorway to her daughter's private room. Sophie was sat up in bed, fast asleep, with a sleeping baby Emma cuddled up against her mother's chest. Donna smiled lovingly at the sight in front of her. The bright sunlight, shining in through the small, open window, highlighted the golden strands in both mother and daughter's hair. The Sheridan family resemblance was striking and Donna's heart melted, as she watched Sophie gently tightening her protective hold on her tiny, precious daughter as they slept.

Picking up a card from the hospital nightstand, Donna laughed as she recognised the distinctive hand writing inside and read it to herself.

***

Dearest Sophie,

Many congratulations on the birth of your gorgeous, baby Dynamo.

I'll see you both soon!

All my love,

Aunt Tanya x

P.s. Grandma might be okay for Donna, but I won't be known as Great-aunt Tanya alright? I'll never be old enough for that sweetie x

***

"Same old Tanya." Donna whispered to herself, placing the card back and leaning forward to smell the lovely vase of flowers, sent by Rosie.

"Hey Mom." Came a quiet whisper from behind Donna, causing her to jump slightly.

Spinning round, she smiled sweetly at her tired daughter. "Hey baby girl, I didn't mean to wake you." Said Donna softly, sliding onto the bed next to her.

Leaning her head against her mother's shoulder, Sophie delicately stroked baby Emma's back. "It's okay." She Said quietly. "Have you been here long?"

"No sweetheart." Replied Donna, kissing the side of her daughter's head. "I missed the first ferry…Your father had other things on his mind." She continued with a small giggle, remembering back to their earlier confrontation by the jeep.

"You can spare me the details thanks." Sophie giggled softly, causing Emma to jump at the sudden movement of her mom's chest.

The tiny baby started with piercing cry. Her beautiful, little face contorted, as her tears sprang to her blue eyes. Handing the screaming baby to her mother, Sophie painfully slipped out of bed and pulled on her robe. Her face wincing, as her hands brushed against the fabric next to her caesarean scar. Donna placed her granddaughter tight against her chest and with a soothing rock, got her back off to sleep within a minute. Sophie stood and shook her head at her mother.

"How do you do that?" Sophie asked, tears forming in her big, blue eyes. "It took me over an hour to get her to sleep."

Smiling softly, Donna gently placed the baby down in the bedside crib and walked round to take her emotional daughter into her arms. "Don't get worked up sweetie." She whispered, stroking Sophie's hair away from her face. "You're tired…And remember, it's all new to both of you."

Sophie wrapped her arms tight around her mother's waist and buried her face into the crease of her neck. "What happens if I can't do it Mom? What happens if I can't look after her?" She whispered through the tears.

"Shhh sweetheart." Soothed Donna, gently stroking Sophie's back. "It'll come naturally to you soon enough Soph…I promise."

Pulling back, Sophie looked into her mom's eyes and forced a smile. "I hope so." She whispered, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her robe.

Donna cupped her daughter's face in her hand's and planted a loving kiss on her forehead. "Oh it will." She responded. "Now, why don't you go for a peaceful bath and I'll keep an eye on Emma."

"Thanks Mom." Whispered Sophie, now with a meaningful smile on her face.

Sighing softly, Donna smiled as she watched her daughter leave the room. In her eyes, Sophie was still a little girl, so sweet, so innocent. Now she had to come to terms with the fact she wasn't. Her little girl was now a grown woman with a little girl of her own. A new era, a new generation of their perfect family. _History repeating itself, _Donna thought to herself, looking down at her gorgeous, sleeping granddaughter.

****************

As the sun set low in the evening sky, Donna sat in the hospital room, watching as Sophie fed her baby girl, a bottle of expressed breast milk. She smiled at the soft, swallowing sounds coming from her contented granddaughter. Since her bath earlier in the day, Sophie had approached the new baby situation, with a more positive attitude. Donna had decided to keep a little distance, in order for her daughter to get to grips with everything, before they brought Emma home to Kalokairi the following day.

"Knock, knock." Whispered Ben, as he and Zack appeared in the doorway to the room.

Both women looked up and smiled at the boys, as they came in and gently kissed baby Emma's head in turn and then Sophie's cheek. Both Zack and Ben had visited the hospital everyday since the baby's birth and like everyone else, had fallen instantly in love with the tiny, little girl.

"Hey guys, where's your dad?" Asked Donna, as Ben sat on the arm of her chair and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Sitting down on the end of Sophie's bed, Zack reached for the t.v remote and flicked the television on. "He's gone to get us a table at some restaurant." He replied, surfing through the very few channels of Greek programs. "He'll be here soon."

"So, you all ready to bring our little niece home tomorrow Soph?" Asked Ben, reaching in his pocket to retrieve his ringing cell phone.

"As I'll ever be." Sophie replied, placing Emma gently over her shoulder to bring her wind up, with a few pats of her back.

Flipping his phone open, Ben answered it and passed it straight to his stepmother. "It's dad, he wants to speak to you Mom." He said, before turning back to talk to Sophie.

Standing up, Donna walked out of the room, before answering the call. "Hey sweetheart." She said down the line.

"Hey beautiful…I've been thinking about you all day." Sam replied, in a slow, alluring voice. "You been thinking about me?"

Donna giggled quietly and looked around to make sure nobody could hear her. "Of course I have honey…And I've been thinking about how you'll be begging me later."

Sam laughed at her reply. "Hmmm, we'll see about that sweetheart." He responded, speaking into the phone, but also appearing at the end of the corridor and winking at his wife.

"Smooth Carmichael." Giggled Donna, as Sam walked over to her and snaked his arms around her slender waist.

"Why thank you." Sam answered, gently kissing his wife's lips and teasing her with a flick of his tongue.

Smiling confidently, as he husband pulled away, Donna slowly looked him up and down. "Nice try, but I'm afraid I won't cave in that easily babe." She whispered quietly.

Leaning in close to her ear, Sam breathed in her sweet, lavender scent. "You won't be saying that when you're fucking me tonight darling." He whispered, before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't you dare go in there and kiss your granddaughter with that mouth, Samuel." Whispered Donna, before biting her lower lip and shaking her head at him.

With a flash of his cheeky smile and a quick wink, Sam left his wife in the deserted corridor, as he walked into Sophie's room. Donna leant against the cool, white wall and closed her eyes. She could still smell Sam's lingering aftershave and his words made her smile sexily. She thought she'd done well so far to resist him, but she also knew if Sam had his way, he would make it increasingly more difficult for her to do so over the rest of the evening. Running her fingers through the back of her long, blonde waves, Donna took a deep breath and returned to the hospital room. Handing her stepson his cell phone, she took a seat back down in the comfy chair and watched Sam tenderly cradling his sleeping granddaughter in his arms. He looked so natural, so at ease with the delicate, tiny baby in his masculine arms. It actually warmed her heart, as she imagined that's what he would've been like, holding a newborn Sophie all those years ago_. A perfect, doting daddy, _Donna thought to herself with a smile.

"You ready to go eat Mom?" Zack asked Donna, snapping her out of her wonderful daydream.

Standing up and smiling at her stepson, she moved over to her daughter's bedside. "Yes sweetie." Donna answered, leaning close to kiss Sophie's forehead. "See you both tomorrow darling…I love you."

Letting Sam pass her precious baby girl back to her, Sophie smiled up at her mother. "Love you too Mom…Have a great night guys."

****************

Sitting in the small restaurant, the family of four had enjoyed a delicious meal of traditional Greek food and wine. Discussing the finishing touches to the goat house, Donna listened to her stepsons excitedly talking, as they sat opposite her and Sam.

"You guys sound like you've been busy this week." Donna said smiling at them, suddenly aware of her husband's hand resting on her knee under the table.

Zack nodded, before taking a sip of his wine. "Yeah, but it's been quite fun." He said, smiling at his parents.

"It's nice to think we're doing something special for Sophie and Emma." Added Ben, relaxing back into his chair and lighting up a cigarette.

Sam purposely ran his hand up his wife's inner thigh, bringing it to rest, as he felt it brush up against her underwear. Donna jumped, causing her stepsons to look at her with suspicious smiles. Taking a sip of his wine, Sam kept an innocent expression on his face, as he teased his wife through the lace fabric.

"Everything alright Mom?" Ben asked, now noticing her flushed expression, as she fidgeted with her napkin on the table.

She took a shallow intake of breath to compose herself and nodded at Ben. "I'm fine darling, just a little cramp that's all." She replied, with a smile.

Donna was trying her best, not to let Sam's erotic touch under the table effect her. It was getting more and more difficult, as he increased the pressure of his fingers on the cotton panel between her legs. He knew exactly where to caress her and this was the first time Donna wasn't thankful for it. That was it, she couldn't let him continue. She quickly stood from the table and excused herself, before making her way to the restrooms at the back of the restaurant.

Checking her flustered appearance in front of the restroom mirror, Donna knew her husband would be following shortly. He was playing a good game and wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to catch her on her own. She had to get her own back, somehow. A small smirk came to Donna's face, she had a plan, one that she knew would work. Quickly reaching down under her knee length, white dress, she removed her underwear and concealed them in her hand. She waited until she'd heard the door to the restaurant, open and close, before stepping out into the quiet corridor. Sam was stood, leaning against the wall opposite, with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, did it all get a little bit much for you in there?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, as his wife moved closer to him.

Resting her hand on the wall beside Sam's head, Donna moved in close to whisper seductively into his ear. "It's not going to work sweetheart." She said, before placing a slow, passionate kiss on his lips and slipping her lacy underwear into his hand.

Looking down at the article in his hand, Sam immediately realised what it was and looked back at his wife with raised eyebrows. "Dirty tactics Donna." He said smiling and leaning close for another kiss.

"Are you surrendering darling?" Donna whispered, placing her index finger over her husband's mouth to stop him kissing her. "Admit it Sam…You want to feel yourself cuming inside me." She added, placing one last lingering kiss on his lips, before turning her back on him and returning through the door into the restaurant.

Stuffing his wife's underwear into the pocket of his jeans, Sam took a deep breath and smiled. He was on the verge of breaking and Donna could tell. He was going to have to throw in the towel and admit defeat. He needed her more than ever now. The game had gone on long enough and he was going to make her pay, that was for sure.

*****************

Arriving back at the villa later that night, Donna sat opposite her husband at a bar table, as the two boys went to get them all a nightcap. She smiled sweetly at Sam, judging by the way he was looking at her, he was mentally undressing her with his eyes. Sensing some sort of tension in the air, Ben and Zack handed their parents a scotch each and bid them goodnight, before heading to bed.

"Sleep well guys." Donna called after them, before turning her attention back to her husband, taking a sip of her drink and placing it on the table. "You're very quiet darling." She added, slowly sliding her bare foot up the inside of his leg.

Sam did his best, not to flinch under her alluring touch. "I'm just enjoying the thought of you naked under that dress sweetheart." He answered, as his sexy smile returned to his face.

Picking up her glass and standing from the table, Donna blew him a kiss. "Well darling, enjoy your thoughts." She said, walking away across the courtyard towards their room. "Goodnight."

Watching her disappear out of sight into the reception, Sam laughed and shook his head. Donna had a stubborn streak and could be very determined. _There's no doubting who Sophie takes after, _Sam thought to himself, before standing and following his temptress wife up to the bedroom.

*******

Pausing in the bathroom doorway, Donna watched the bedroom door. "Five, four, three, two, one." She whispered to herself, as right on cue, Sam walked in and met her stare.

Walking over to his wife, Sam pulled her forcefully against him, stealing a kiss and looking into her sparkling, green eyes. He knew Donna could sense his urgency and he didn't care. He wanted her more than ever before.

"Do you have something to tell me Sam?" Donna asked, breaking from his hold and sitting down on the bed behind him.

Spinning round to face her, Sam pulled his t-shirt off over his head and smiled, as he started to unbuckle his belt. "You win baby…I'm begging." He said, now pushing Donna back to lay on the bed as he moved slowly, to crouch close over her.

"Good boy." Donna giggled, running her hands down her husband's sides and bringing them to rest on the waistband of his jeans. "Now get 'em off Carmichael." She continued, trying to push them down.

Grabbing his wife's hands, Sam pushed them up above her head and pinned them to the bed. "What's the rush Mrs. Carmichael?" He whispered, before placing a slow, teasing kiss on her lips.

"The game's over." Whispered Donna urgently, raising her head to forcefully kiss him. "I need to feel you inside me…Now."

Sam laughed quietly and continued his tight hold on her arms with one hand. His other hand was now free to slowly unbutton the top of her dress. One by one, painstakingly slow for Donna to handle, as her husband exposed her breasts and began to circle her nipples with his finger. Her body flinched against the bed beneath her and she emitted a low moan, at the sensation of Sam taking her breasts into his mouth in turn. She was powerless against his grip, desperate for him to make love to her. Sam was determined to take his wife as close to the brink as _he _could handle, before giving her what she craved.

Looking lustfully into Sam's eyes. Donna could tell he was enjoying every minute of making her squirm under his sensual touch. He answered her silent plea, placing his lips over hers, gently parting them with the tip of his tongue. Their kisses soon became deep and fulfilling, but only just beginning to quench Donna's thirst for her husband's body.

"Please Sam, let go of my arms." Pleaded Donna, in an urgent whisper, between hot kisses.

The sound of his wife begging him, turned Sam on even more. She was longing to gain control, but he had one last act to perform before he'd let her go. Sam looked into her eyes, as he slid his hand up under Donna's dress. She closed her eyes and shook her head, she knew exactly what his next move would be. Finding his intended destination, Sam applied just enough pressure to the tiny bundle of nerve endings between her legs and gently slipped two fingers into her highly aroused lower body. Donna moaned loudly and threw her head back, giving Sam the perfect opportunity to shower her sensitive skin, with sweet tender kisses. His wife's breathing was becoming shallower with each of her quite groans and Sam knew, he had pushed her far enough. Sam withdrew his stimulating touch and carried on his assault on her neck, as he slowly let his grip on Donna's arms slip.

"You bastard." Said Donna, slapping Sam's face and pushing him onto his back to straddle him.

Sam grinned cheekily, at the feeling of Donna now franticly yanking down his jeans and underwear. He had wound her up like a coiled spring and now she was going to take what she wanted, to get her release. Donna paused, looking into Sam's eyes, she slowly peeled her dress off over her head and threw it to the side. Leaning forward to rest her now naked body against her husband's, she gently kissed his neck and made her way to his ear. He ran his hands down her back, to rest on her rear, causing the familiar goosebumps to prickle up on her skin.

"You know, just for that…I could be a complete bitch and not let you have it." Donna whispered provocatively into her husband's ear, before returning her forceful kisses to his neck.

Swiftly rolling her onto her back, Sam looked into Donna's eyes. "Why deny yourself baby?" He whispered in response.

Donna smiled, as she pulled him close to ignite their passion once more. Now it was going too slow for Sam. Parting his wife's legs, he roughly entered her lower body. Donna gasped loudly, gripping tightly onto his arms, as Sam thrust deep into her. There was no controlled pace, the pair were franticly making love to one another. Their kisses deep and powerful and matching Sam's thrusting hips. Each lustful moan from the pair, was taking them closer to the edge. Running his hands through his wife's long, golden waves, Sam looked deep into Donna's glazed eyes. _He loved to watch her expression change as he made love to her. Just by peering into her green eyes, he could see how much she loved and trusted him. She was so beautiful, so loving, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such an adoring wife._

Sam ran his hand under the small of Donna's back, to hold her as close as possible to him. She took this as a sign, her husband was close to reaching his long awaited climax and wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him just that bit further into her. He moaned at the sensation of this new found territory, as Donna held tight onto his masculine arms. She threw her head back, as the tingling sensation coursed through her pelvic area and Sam responded with even harder hip movements.

"Sammm." Donna moaned loudly, as he pushed her to the dizzying heights of her orgasm.

As Sam felt his wife loosen her grip on his body, he allowed himself to climax right after her. With a few more controlled thrusts of his hips, he was right there too. Slowly withdrawing, Sam tenderly kissed Donna's lips and moved to lay at the side of her. With a satisfied smile on her face, Donna turned onto her side and ran her hand slowly over her husband's perspiring chest.

Turning to face her, Sam pulled Donna close and planted a loving kiss on her damp forehead. "That was fun." He said laughing, as she ran her hand down his side.

"I knew I'd win in the end…It was like taking candy from a baby." Donna giggled, looking up into Sam's eyes and giving his rear a slap.

Giggling, Sam kissed the tip of his wife's nose. "Has nobody ever told you darling…It's not about winning, it's the taking part that counts?"

"God you're so corny Carmichael." Laughed Donna, rolling onto her back and running her hands through her tangled, wavy hair.

Quickly rolling on top of her, Sam kissed her passionately, before looking into her eyes. "You wouldn't have me any other way darling…And you know it."

Feeling the stirrings of round two happening, Donna laughed. "You're right baby…I love you."

"I love you too." Whispered Sam, kissing her lips slow and sensually.

******************

A.N. Hope it wasn't too much for some of the shyer readers lol… But it has to be done once in a while to keep you awake lol =) Let me know what you thought…good or bad, I can take it hehe.. Love to all of you that reviewed my last chapter…mwahssssssssss! X


	28. Chapter 28

A.N. Sorry for the short delay in updating guys (had to wait for a new charger for my laptop grrr).. So here is chapter 28, but it maybe a little bit boring for you (next chapter there will be drama for sure lol). Please read, review and enjoy!

Anddddddd…omg, I think I've hit over 100,000 words in my story lol (too much time on my hands haha)

*****************

Chapter 28 Doubt

******************

Standing in the courtyard, cradling baby Emma in her arms, Sophie smiled. She was back in the only place she wanted to call home for her and her newborn daughter. Having been gone for five days, things seemed a little different around the place and her family had been whispering amongst themselves, making her suspicious. They were up to something and Sophie hated not being in on it.

Donna slid her hand around her daughter's waist and kissed the side of her head. "Welcome home baby girl…" She said, bending down to kiss Emma's forehead. "…And you too baby girl."

Sophie smiled sweetly, as her two younger stepbrothers walked over to greet them. Zack passed her and Donna a glass of champagne and gave baby Emma a kiss. Donna smiled at the pair. They were such loving boys considering the emotional warfare they'd battled through in the past, with their mother.

"Welcome home Soph." Ben smiled, draping his muscular arm over his stepmother's shoulder and kissing her cheek. "All set." He whispered into Donna's ear.

Giving him a wink, Donna took a quick sip of her champagne and handed the glass to him. "Soph, why don't you let me have a little cuddle with Em…I think the boys have something they want to show you." She said, carefully taking the sleeping baby out of her daughter's arms, before she had time to answer.

Sophie looked at the smiling trio and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them. "What's going on guys?" She asked, slowly looking around the courtyard. "And where's Dad?" She added, suddenly realising he hadn't been there to greet her.

"I think he's in the goat house." Giggled Zack, taking his stepsister's hand to lead her round the corner, as the others followed closely behind.

Reaching the newly painted doors of the goat house, Ben moved behind Sophie and covered her eyes with his hands. Donna gently kissed her sleeping granddaughter's head and smiled, as Zack slowly opened the door for them to move inside. Walking down the stairs to join his family, Sam winked at his wife and stood next to Sophie.

Sam took his daughter's hand and smiled. "Now Soph, before you look, I don't want you to think your mother and I are trying to get rid of you or anything." He said, as Ben took his hands away from her eyes.

"Surprise Sis." Laughed Zack, looking at the confused expression now fixed on Sophie's face.

"I don't understand." Whispered Sophie, looking round at her mother, then up at her grinning father.

The living room looked amazing. Decorated in neutral colours, a small beige sofa in front of a coffee table and a large fire place. With Sophie's belongings placed around the room, it was cosy, modern and most importantly, a perfect home for her and little Emma.

Sophie took a few steps forward and slowly glanced around the room. Noticing her books on a new bookcase in the corner and the photos of her, Ali and Lisa on the walls, her mouth dropped open. It suddenly dawned on her, all the months of renovations, had been to provide her with a private living space once her baby had arrived.

"Oh my god." She whispered, looking round at her parents. "You guys have done all this for me?" She continued as tears sprang to her baby blue eyes.

With tears in her eyes too, Donna moved closer to her shocked daughter and pulled her in for a tight hug, before wiping her tears. "It was your father's idea darling." She said, kissing her forehead. "He and the boys did all the hard work…I just accessorised." She added with a giggle and looking down at a wriggling baby in the crook of her arm.

Looking up at Sam, Sophie smiled lovingly at him and shook her head. "I don't know what to say…But thank you so much…All of you." She said softly.

"Wait until you see the rest." Laughed Ben, taking his stepsister's hand and leading her upstairs.

As they all reached the upper floor, Sophie's jaw dropped once more. Looking around, she could hardly believe this was the same room she had hidden her three potential fathers in, all those months ago. The day before she should've gotten married to Sky. The room was split into two halves and lead off to a small bathroom in the corner. Sophie walked over and sat on her bed, looking around in sheer amazement at the guys handy work. Her side was simply painted white, with more photographs on the walls, while the baby's side was powder pink and furnished with everything she could possibly need.

"It's amazing." Sophie whispered, watching as Donna gently placed baby Emma down in a small, white crib on the other side of the room.

Walking back over, Donna placed a loving kiss on top of her overwhelmed daughter's head. "We'll give you some space to settle in darling." She said softly, turning to wrap her arm around Sam's waist. "Get some sleep while you can."

Sophie smiled at her family, as they all turned to leave. "Thank you all again…So much." She said, laying back on her bed and closing her tired eyes.

*************

With Ben and Zack, spending the afternoon down on the beach and Sam needing to make some phone calls back to his New York office, Donna decided to take the opportunity to catch up with her chores. Gathering the dirty laundry from her room, she carried the basket to the foot of the stairs and placed it down. Her husband was deep in conversation , as he sat at the reception desk and Donna walked past him to Sophie's old room. She leant against the doorframe and sighed deeply, as she peered into the now empty room. _Ever since she and a young Sophie, had moved to the small island, this had always been her daughter's bedroom. The one Donna would come to, to kiss her goodnight on her way up to her own room. Even though Sophie was only a few feet away in the goat house, Donna still felt there was a little piece of her missing._

"You know what this means?" Asked Sam, making her jump, as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Leaning back against his masculine frame, Donna placed her hands over his on her stomach. "What's that?" She whispered, closing her eyes and swallowing softly.

Planting a few butterfly like kisses on her neck, Sam looked into the room. "This would make a perfect nursery for our baby." He whispered, continuing with more kisses to her shoulder.

He'd finally brought the 'baby' subject up. Donna knew he would, it was only a matter of time. She could tell Sam was actually excited at the prospect of making the room into a nursery, but she didn't want to talk about right now. It was the one topic she could do without talking about. Donna didn't have the heart to tell Sam, on today of all days, that she was having second thoughts about having a baby with him.

"Hmmm…Yeah, can we talk about this later?…I've got so much to do darling." Said Donna, quickly breaking from Sam's hold and picking up the laundry basket, as she hurried out of the reception.

Sam stood there with a confused expression on his face. _Had his wife just run off? Was she avoiding the topic of them having a baby together? That wasn't like her. Donna obviously had something on her mind about the matter, but wasn't prepared to share it with him right now. _Shaking his head, he decided to go back to his phone calls. He was pretty certain, his wife would talk to him about it when she was good and ready.

************

Loading up her fourth wash of the day, Donna paused as she picked up Zack's jeans and heard the jangling of coins in the pocket. Shaking her head, she reached into the front pocket to retrieve the loose change and bits of paper, he'd forgotten to take out before throwing them in the laundry basket. Donna placed the contents on the work top in the laundry room, when something caught her eye. Amongst the bits of paper, she pulled out a small, clear bag containing something she hadn't seen in a long, long time. Opening the bag, she held it up to her nose and breathed in the pungent, sweet smell and shook her head once more. Slipping it into the pocket of her dress, Donna finished the laundry and proceeded across the courtyard to the reception. Standing in front of the desk, she waited until she had Sam's attention.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Sam asked, looking up from his paperwork, to find his wife with an angered expression on her face.

Pulling the small bag out of her pocket, Donna slammed it down on the desk in front of him. "I found this in Zack's jeans, when I was doing the laundry." She said, leaning her hands against the desk, as Sam picked it up.

Sam instantly knew what the substance was and looked up at his wife. "Marijuana." He said quietly. "Now that takes me back." He added with a small smile.

"I don't think it's funny Sam." Donna said calmly, looking into his eyes. "Now…You either deal with it, or I will." She continued, flashing him an icy glare to show she meant business, before turning and walking out.

Jumping up, Sam quickly followed his wife outside into the courtyard and grabbed her arm, backing her up against the white, exterior wall. "What the hell's got into you this afternoon Donna?…You're so on edge." He asked, trying to make eye contact with her.

Donna looked up into his eyes and shook her head. "Obviously you don't understand the drug laws over here." She replied in a clearly angered tone. "If any drugs, no matter of the quantity, are found on my premises…I get shut down." She added, pulling her arm free from her husband's grip. "I've worked too god damn hard for that to happen."

"I'll sort it." Sam answered, looking deep into his wife's green eyes. "But that's not all is it Donna?"

Swallowing hard, Donna paused before answering. "What do you mean?" She said quietly.

Sam gently stroked her cheek and moved closer. "You couldn't get away fast enough earlier, when I mentioned about turning Sophie's old room into a nursery." He said softly. "What's wrong darling? Tell me."

"Nothing's wrong Sam." Donna fired back quickly. "Just please sort Zack out, before I get my hands on him." She added, walking away towards the goat house.

He watched her disappear out of sight and shook his head. Sam didn't know who he was more angry at, his wife in her strange mood or his son for having drugs at the hotel. Which ever way he looked at it, he was pissed and hated feeling that way. Making his way towards the beach, Sam set out to find Zack. His youngest son had some explaining to do. Reaching the bottom of the old, stone steps, he glanced over to the bar and found his two sons chatting to Pepper.

"HEY ZACK…GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Shouted Sam, as all three guys suddenly looked round at him.

Zack could sense some sort of anger in his father's voice and stood from his bar stool to make his way over to join him. Pepper and Ben looked on, knowing he was in trouble for something. Ben recognised his father's tone, as the one he used to use when they'd got up to no good as youngsters.

"Hey Dad, what's Up?" Zack asked, approaching his father and taking a swig of his ice cold beer.

Pulling the small bag out of his pocket, Sam held it up in front of his son. "Do you want to tell me what the hell you're doing with this?" He asked in a raised voice.

"Where did you find that?" Asked Zack, the smile quickly disappearing from his face, as his father's stare burned into him. "Have you been going through my stuff?"

"It that all you're worried about?…If I've been through your belongings." Sam responded, his angered tone remaining. "No, Donna found it in your pocket while doing your laundry and believe me, she is far from pleased." He continued, shaking his head with disappointment.

Looking down and shuffling his feet in the soft sand, Zack paused before looking back at his father. "I'm sorry Dad…I got it on the mainland the other night." He said quietly. "I thought it'd be a laugh that's all."

"It's not me you should be apologising to Zack." Said Sam, stuffing the offending article back into his pocket. "If you had been caught with this crap at the villa, Donna would've been closed down…You're eighteen for Christ's sake and intelligent enough to realise, it's not big or clever to mess with drugs."

Zack nodded slowly. "I know, you're right Dad." He responded, looking down at the bottle of beer in his hand. "I'll apologise to Donna."

Nodding, Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Good, but be warned, she's in a foul mood." He said, turning to leave the beach and make his way back up to the reception.

************

Donna carried on with the seemingly endless laundry, after checking in on her sleeping daughter and baby granddaughter. Folding another load of clean sheets, she watched her husband head back across the courtyard towards the reception. She couldn't help but notice how sad Sam looked and knew she couldn't leave him hanging like that. He deserved an explanation as to why she was in such a bad mood, but Donna had to get to the bottom of it herself first. Since coming off the contraceptive pills, her hormones had been all over the place and it was really starting to drag her down. Checking the coast was clear, she made her way down to the beach, for her daily walk.

Slipping off her sandals and sinking down into the welcoming sand, Donna sighed deeply to try and clear her mind. The sun was beginning to set low in sky, as she took in a deep lung full of the refreshing sea breeze.

"Ut oh…Big Boss lady." Said Pepper, pointing out Donna to the boys and trying to look busy behind the bar.

Looking round, Zack stood from his stool and jogged across the soft, sinking sand towards his stepmother. "DONNA!" He called out, causing her to spin round as he got near.

"Zack." Donna replied, in a calm tone.

Coming to a stop a few feet away from her, Zack paused to think what to say. "Ermm, I want to apologise for what you found in my laundry earlier." He said in a quiet voice, before finally making eye contact with her.

"Well that's good of you." Answered Donna, taking a deep breath. "I guess your father gave you a telling off huh?"

"Yeah and I just want you to know, it'll never happen again." Zack answered, now smiling shyly at his stepmother. "Will you forgive me?" He asked sweetly, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Donna peered into his piercing, blue eyes and felt her heart beginning to melt. "I suppose so…But remember, I'm watching you." She replied, pointing her finger at him, as a small smile came to her face. "Now give me a hug and get outta here." She added, holding her arms out to him.

Stepping closer, Zack gave his stepmother a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mom…I love you." He said, breaking from their embrace and turning to run back across the beach to join his brother at the bar.

Zack was relieved he'd got away with it so lightly. Donna watched him take a seat next to Ben and wrapped her arms around herself. She was in shock. Her stepson had just told her that he loved her, just like any child would tell their mother. She loved him too and his brother, but had never told them. She kind of figured it went without saying. They were Sam's children and therefore, she loved them like she loved Sophie. _Such great kids, _Donna thought to herself, starting her quiet walk along the beach.

*****************

Declining the invitation, of dinner on the mainland with her husband and stepsons, Donna had decided to stay at the villa and keep Sophie company. With things on her mind, she didn't really feel like socialising anyway.

"You look tired darling." Said Donna, glancing over at her daughter, as she walked out of her bathroom.

"I'm exhausted." Sophie replied, coming to stand next to her mother, as she watched her changing baby Emma's diaper and dressing her in a tiny, pink all-in-one. "She's always hungry and refuses to let me sleep for longer than an hour at a time." She continued with a sweet smile, gently stroking her baby girl's head.

Laughing softly, Donna wrapped her arm around Sophie's shoulder. "Welcome to parenthood sweetheart." She said, kissing the side of her daughter's head. "Believe me, the lack of sleep doesn't get any better, even after twenty years."

"Yeah funny Mom." Giggled Sophie, resting her tired head on her mom's shoulder, as they both looked down adoringly at the squirming baby girl.

Picking her tiny granddaughter up and holding her in the crook of her arm, Donna smiled at Sophie, as she yawned loudly. "Say goodnight to your Mommy Em, you're spending the night with me little one." She said, picking up the diaper bag from the side of the changing table.

"Really?" Sophie asked, smiling at her mother, before gently kissing her little girl's head. "You don't mind?"

"Of course I don't darling." Replied Donna, stroking the hair away from her daughter's face. "You're still recovering from the operation and we have more than enough of your milk stored in the fridge." She added with a giggle.

Sophie laughed at her mother's last comment and climbed into bed. "God Mom, you make me sound like a dairy cow." She said shaking her head at her.

Giving her a wink, Donna wrapped Emma in a soft, cotton blanket and walked to the top of the stairs. "Night Soph, sleep well sweetheart." She said, blowing her a kiss.

"Night Mom…Love you." Sophie called after her mother, as she made her way out with baby Emma.

"I love you too." Called Donna, closing the goat house door behind her.

**************

Pausing in the doorway, to lean against the frame, Sam watched as his wife fed their granddaughter her evening bottle. Donna was curled up on the chair in the corner of the dimly lit room, completely lost in a world of her own, smiling sweetly at Emma gently sucking at the teat. Sam let out a small gasp at her beauty. With the lamp on the nightstand, highlighting her long, flowing blonde waves and framing her perfect complexion, to Sam, she was a total vision. He couldn't get over the fact, Donna looked so natural with the small baby in her arms. So at ease, so loving and tender.

"It suits you." Sam said quietly from the doorway, causing his wife to jump slightly, as she looked up at him.

Smiling softly at her hansom husband, Donna took the empty bottle from Emma's mouth and placed her over her shoulder, to pat her back. "Did you have a nice evening with the boys?" She asked, as Sam sat down on the bed in front of her.

He nodded. "Yes, but it would've been even nicer with my beautiful wife by my side." Sam said, with a loving smile.

Donna smiled at Sam's response to her question and stood from her chair, holding her granddaughter close to her chest. Giving Emma, a delicate kiss on the forehead, she placed her down in her Moses basket and tucked her in with the pink, cotton blanket. Gazing down at the now peacefully sleeping baby, Donna felt Sam move up close behind her and slowly stroke her hair to the side, exposing her neck.

"Can we talk darling?" Sam whispered, tenderly planting kiss after kiss on her supple skin.

Closing her eyes, Donna melted under her husband's sensitive touch and sighed deeply, as she silently nodded her head. She knew she had to tell Sam how she was feeling. During her walk on the beach earlier, she had somehow managed to work through some of her doubts and level out the situation. Taking her hand, Sam lead his wife outside onto the balcony and sat down, watching as Donna broke from his hold to lean against the stone wall.

"What's going on with us sweetheart?" Sam asked, leaning forward to make eye contact with his wife. "You've been pushing me away all day."

Taking a deep breath, Donna sat down in the chair next to him and gazed into his sad eyes. "I'm so sorry darling." She replied, gently stroking his cheek. "I've been a complete bitch today…I don't know what came over me."

Sam cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips slowly. "You've obviously got something on your mind." He said quietly, looking back into her teary eyes. "Tell me what it is darling."

"Okay." Donna whispered, taking her husband's hand and entwining her fingers through his. "If you really want to know…I'm having second thoughts about getting pregnant." She blurted out, afraid that if she didn't, she never would.

Nodding his head slowly, Sam smiled sweetly at her. "I thought as much." He said, gently squeezing her hand. "But can I ask why?"

Donna closed her eyes momentarily, before looking back at him. "If I'm to be perfectly honest with you Sam…I'm scared." She replied, as a single tear trickled down her cheekbone. "You've just got to look at the complications Sophie had and she's half my age."

Gently wiping her tears away, Sam placed another tender kiss on her lips. "You don't have to be scared darling, I'd be right there with you."

Smiling, Donna kissed him back. "I know you say that now, but what if you decide you can't cope with my raging hormones and take off?" She said, testing the waters. "I've done the whole baby thing on my own remember and it ain't no stroll in the park, I can tell you honey."

"You should know I'd never do that to you darling…ever." Sam replied, shaking his head. "I love you with all my heart, I will never leave you."

Standing from her chair, Donna moved over to sit in her husband's lap. "Is that a promise?" She whispered, resting her forehead against his and wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

Kissing his wife's lips slowly and passionately Sam scooped her up into his arms and stood up. "That's a promise." He answered. "Now let's get some sleep before _I_ get up for Emma's next feed." He added, carrying her into the bedroom.

Although Donna had not actually said it, Sam knew he had managed to put her mind at ease and she was happy to carry on trying for a baby of their own. He wanted it more than anything. Just seeing her with their grandchild, made him realise what a perfect mother she is. He had also meant everything he had said. He loved her more than life itself and would never leave her until his dying day.

*****************

A.N. Sorry if it was a tad long and drawn out guys =(… Please let me know what you think. Like I said, next chapter has a big drama coming up =)…

Love to you all x

P.s. I'm also open to suggestions, if you want me to include anything in the story…It is for you guys afterall =)

P.P.s. Many thanks to my lovely friend Mel (Donna Sheridan Carmichael), you support is fantasic hunni, mwahhhhhh x


	29. Chapter 29

N.B. Many thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys.. You're the best…I love you all! Mwahhhhs x

Hope you enjoy this one =) Please let me know what you think x

This chapter is dedicated to my friend and mentor…Donna Sheridan Carmichael, Happy Birthday hunni, love ya! Mwah xxx (Hope you enjoyed the BBQ)

********************

Chapter 29 S.O.S

*******************

Relaxing back on the balcony chair, Donna took a long sip of coffee and turned her face up to the early morning sun. It was so quiet, so peaceful and the only sound to be heard, was the distant sea crashing against the rocky shore. Rushing around, working in the hotel and helping Sophie with baby Emma, had left Donna worn out. She smiled sweetly to herself, at the thought of her gorgeous granddaughter and turned her head to peer through to the bedroom. Her husband was sprawled out in the bed, with the sheets only just covering his modesty. Standing up, she slowly made her way inside and quietly locked the bedroom door, before turning her attention back to a sleeping Sam. He was so hansom, his masculine chest raising and falling, with each shallow breath. Donna bit her lower lip and gently climbed onto the bed, to crouch closely over his body. She planted light, butterfly kisses down his chest, pausing now and then to look up at his face, to see if she was getting a reaction. Moving further down, Donna took hold of the sheets and gently glided them down over Sam's lower torso, still continuing her wet, opened mouthed kisses. Sam's body shifted slightly under his wife's sensual touch.

"This is your early morning wake up call Mr. Carmichael." Said Donna, giggling as she paused to look up at Sam.

As his eyes fluttered open, Sam focused on her and smiled. "I'm awake, but by all means, feel free to carry on darling." He said, raising up onto his elbows, to peer down the front of Donna's robe.

Donna laughed and placed one last kiss on his toned stomach, before moving to lay at his side. "Did the boys get off okay?" She asked, tenderly running her hand over her husband's chest.

"Yes sweetheart." Sam answered, moving her hair to the side, to place a delicate kiss on her forehead. "They said for me to say, that they'll miss you."

Smiling, Donna looked up at Sam. "That's sweet." She responded. "I'll miss them both too."

Pulling his wife closer against his body, Sam brushed his lips against hers. "They love you Donna."

"I know." Whispered Donna, gently stroking his cheek. "Zack told me the other day when he was apologising…But he could've been sweet talking."

Laughing, Sam rolled Donna onto her back and purposely slid his hand inside the top of her robe. "Like father, like son." He said, before kissing her lips passionately.

Wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, Donna closed her eyes and moaned under his caressing touch on her breasts. _Making love in the morning had become a regular occurrence for them, often falling into bed on a night and straight to sleep. The past few weeks had left them exhausted. This was their time, closed off from the rest of the world and totally devoted to each others needs. _With their kisses coming faster and more urgent by the second, Sam reached down to untie Donna's silk robe. His touch was soft and tender, as he slid his hand over her womanly curves.

"Are you ready for _your _wake up call darling?" Sam asked with a giggle, moving himself on top, as Donna parted her legs.

Pulling him close, to kiss his mouth with force, Donna smiled. "Always." She whispered, never breaking contact with his lips.

Guiding himself into her, Sam groaned at the warm, tight sensation around his manhood. As he set a slow rhythmic pace with his hips, Donna couldn't help the need to feel him deeper inside her. Raising her legs, she slid them up the side of Sam's body, resting them on his waist. Sam's lustful moans grew louder, he knew his wife was silently begging to be taken over the edge. He raised his upper body and watched as Donna arched her back, pushing harder against his length.

_She was driving him wild and she knew it. It all added to the excitement of the moment and they could never fail to turn each other on. Lovemaking was an important part of their relationship, making them feel closer to one another and as though they'd never been apart for all those years._

Now it was Donna's turn to moan, as Sam quickened the pace of his hips and thrust harder into her lower body. He could feel her tensing and contracting around him. Sam couldn't hold on much longer.

"Baby, come with me." Sam pleaded, looking down into his wife's lust filled eyes.

She didn't have to respond, she was already reaching her much wanted climax. As Donna threw her head back, Sam placed his hand under the small of her back and came loudly. Donna's body relaxed, whispering her husband's name, as he slowly withdrew and moved to her side.

Planting a loving kiss on Sam's lips, Donna giggled and grabbed her robe. "Shower?" She asked, sliding out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

"I'll be right there sweetheart." Replied Sam, with a satisfied smile, as he tried to steady his breath.

**************

"You don't look too good Mom…Are you okay?" Asked a concerned Sophie, as she watched her mother bathing a wriggling baby Emma.

Forcing a smile of assurance, Donna nodded. "Yes honey, I'm fine, just a little stomach ache." She answered, lifting her granddaughter out of the baby bath and wrapping her shivering, little body in a soft towel.

The truth was, Donna felt far from fine. She felt downright terrible. Starting with an ache in her lower abdomen after making love to Sam in the morning, it had developed into a sharp pain she just couldn't shake. Donna hadn't told anyone, she didn't want to cause a fuss and she especially didn't want to tell her daughter. Sophie had enough to deal with, without having to worry about her too. As soon as she'd finished with Sophie and the rest of the chores, she'd reward herself with a hot bath. _That'll do the trick, _Donna thought to herself, wincing slightly at the pain, as she picked up baby Emma.

Sophie looked at her mother's movements and shook her head. "What kind of stomach ache?" She asked, knowing she was possibly holding something back.

"Oh nothing to worry about darling." Answered Donna, tenderly kissing baby Emma's forehead. "Just women problems I guess."

Moving closer, to look into her mom's green eyes, Sophie peered suspiciously at her. "You don't have women problems anymore Mom." She said quietly, as she stroked her baby's head. "You're taking the pill for that right?" She added with a smile.

Handing Emma back to her daughter, Donna gently kissed Sophie's forehead and then the baby's. "Yeah, that's right." She said quickly. "Now I'll let you feed this little one in peace…I've got a load to do before dinner." She continued, trying to change the subject.

"Okay, we'll be down later." Sophie replied, as her mother hurried down the stairs and out of the goat house.

Closing the door behind her, Donna leant up against the cool, white exterior wall and took a deep breath. That had been a close call with Sophie. She had almost let slip, that she was no longer on the contraceptive pill and that would have lead to her daughter asking all sorts of questions. The kind of questions, Donna didn't feel like answering or discussing with her. Holding her hand against her sore stomach, she sighed. She had so much to do and couldn't let a silly tummy ache get in the way of work. Making her way around the corner to the bar, Donna smiled at the sight of her husband, sat at one of the tables, busy on his laptop.

"What you up to hansom?" Donna asked, moving up behind him and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

Turning his head, Sam smiled and kissed her cheek. "Catching up with a few emails for work." He answered, picking up his glass of wine and taking a sip.

Taking the glass out of his hand, Donna also took a long sip, before handing it back. "I'll leave you to it." She said, tenderly kissing his cheek. "I need to do the paperwork before dinner." She continued, leaving him to head to the reception.

"Are you alright darling?" Sam called after Donna, noticing her holding her stomach.

Nodding her head, Donna didn't answer, as she disappeared up the steps. Sitting at her desk, she pulled out the unpaid bills and put on her reading glasses. Donna was finding it increasingly more difficult, to ignore the pain. It was making her feel physically sick, but she had to carry on regardless. She always had to in the past, she just had to. _A regular Super Trooper, _Donna thought to herself, pulling her chequebook out of the desk drawer.

***************

Sam sat with a worried expression on his face, as he watched his wife push her food around her plate with her fork. Donna hadn't eaten more than a mouthful and the pained look on her face hadn't gone unnoticed either. Yawning quietly, Sophie gently kissed her sleeping baby's head and smiled, before looking up at her parents. She noticed Sam, watching her mother and knew something wasn't right.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked, looking at her mother and wondering if she and Sam had had an argument.

Sam smiled at her and nodded. "Yes sweetheart." He replied, glancing quickly at his wife. "I think your mom's just tired."

"Mom?" Asked Sophie, looking for confirmation from her.

Swallowing hard, Donna forced a smile and nodded at her daughter. "Yes baby…I'm tired." She answered softly. "In fact, I'm going to take a bath before I come and help you with Emma." She continued, standing from the table and kissing the top of Sophie's head.

Donna was in agony and was trying her best to hide it from the pair. The pain had got progressively worse throughout the day, so much so, there were a few times she thought her legs were going to give way. She had to get up to the bedroom, she had to lay down. Slowly making her way round to Sam, she tenderly kissed his lips.

"I'll see you soon." She said with a smile, desperately trying to reassure him she was alright.

Planting a loving kiss on Donna's hand, Sam nodded. "I'll get cleared up here and be up soon." He replied, as she slipped away from his grip and made her way to the bedroom.

******

Every step up to the bedroom left Donna weaker. The pain was now excruciating, ripping through her like a dagger. Finding it hard to catch her breath, she groaned quietly, as she collapsed onto the bed and drew her legs up to hold herself in a tight ball. Donna felt her skin perspiring and with tears now rolling down her face, she cried out in pain for the first time. All sorts of thoughts were running through her head, as she rocked back and forth. It was the worse pain imaginable, _even worse than child birth, _Donna thought to herself, rolling onto her stomach. With one last surge ripping through her, like someone giving the knife a final twist, Donna blacked out.

***********

"Donna…Come on sweetheart, wake up." Said Sam frantically, holding his wife in his arms and stroking her tear stained cheek. "Donna."

Gasping, Donna's eyes flew open and she focused on her tearful husband. "Oh my god, what happened?" She whispered, trying to think back to the last thing she could remember before passing out.

"I don't know, but you must have been out for at least half an hour." Sam answered, his eyes red rimmed form crying. "The doctor's on his way…but we need to get you cleaned up." He added, gently kissing her forehead.

"Cleaned up?" Asked Donna with a confused expression, running her hand down her tender stomach.

Feeling a warm, sticky substance under her touch, Donna looked down at her dress. The light blue fabric now stained a dark, crimson red and matching a small pool on the bed where she'd been laying. Slowly turning her hand to look at it, Donna's stomach lurched. Blood. She couldn't handle the sight of blood. Her head started spinning, as she collapsed back into Sam's arms.

Her body was now trembling with shock, as Sam held her close to lead her into the bathroom. "I've never had a period as bad as this Sam." She whispered, holding tight onto him as he ran a bath. "I'm scared."

"Shhh darling, it's probably just all the extra stress you've been through lately." Sam whispered, trying to reassure not only her, but himself too. "The doctor will sort it out." He continued, closing his eyes and kissing her perspiring forehead.

Donna nodded. The sharp pain had subsided and been replaced by a dull ache. The ache, that was familiar to her during her monthly cycles. "It was horrible." She whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Gently resting his wife against the sink, Sam carefully peeled her blood soaked dress off over her head. She was unsteady on her feet and looked deathly pale. He delicately removed Donna's underwear and took her hand to help her into the bath. Sinking down into the hot, welcoming water, Donna laid back and turned her head to look at her worried husband.

"I'm sorry darling." She whispered, blinking back the tears. "That can't have been very pleasant for you."

Shaking his head, Sam knelt down next to the bath and gently stroked the hair away from Donna's face. "I'd do anything for you Donna…You're my wife and I love you more than anything in the world." He whispered, resting his head against hers. "Now will you be alright while I go sort the bed out?"

Closing her eyes, Donna nodded. "Yes." She answered quietly. "I love you."

Walking out into the bedroom, Sam stared at the bed where he'd found his unconscious wife a while ago. He'd seen Donna in pain with her periods, but nothing to the extreme of her passing out with it. Finding her like that, had scared the hell out of him and it wasn't until he'd taken her into his arms, that he'd discovered the blood. He had pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Dr. Christou's office and luckily been put straight through to him. The doctor had sensed Sam's urgency and promised to catch the next ferry over to the island.

"Shit, the doctor." Sam whispered to himself, picking up the phone on the nightstand, to call Pepper in the boarding house.

Donna could hear Sam on the phone in the bedroom, as she washed her weak body. She couldn't believe Sam had found her like that and now he was cleaning up the mess. She loved him so much, but she felt somewhat embarrassed about it all. Slowly rising to get out the bath tub, Donna grabbed a towel and steadied herself against the wall, as she stepped out. The cool air enveloped her body, causing her to shiver and wrap her towel tighter around her. Sorting herself out, Donna took a nightdress out of her cupboard and slipped it on.

Sam smiled at his wife, as she slowly climbed into the freshly made bed. "Feel better?" He asked, moving to sit next to her.

"A little." Donna answered softly, resting her head against her husband's chest. "You haven't told Sophie I'm unwell have you?"

"No sweetheart, I told Pepper to say you'd fallen asleep." Answered Sam, gently stroking her hair and sighing deeply.

Running her hand across his chest, Donna closed her eyes. "I'm so sleepy." She whispered, before slowly drifting off into a light slumber.

Holding her close, Sam let Donna peacefully sleep, until he heard Pepper bringing the doctor up the stairs to the bedroom. Gently stroking her cheek, Donna's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in bed, pulling the sheets up around her. Sam stood and opened the bedroom door.

"Thank you for coming out." Said Sam, shaking his hand and showing him in.

He nodded at Sam, before turning to smile at Donna. "Hello Mrs. Carmichael…How are you feeling now?" He asked, sitting on the bed opposite her and placing his black bag down on the floor. "Your husband explained on the phone, how he'd found you."

Donna sighed. "Well the sharp pain has gone and I just feel really tired." She replied, as Sam took a seat next to her on the bed.

The doctor nodded his head slowly. "Well, you will be tired loosing quite a large amount of blood." He said standing. "Do you mind if I have a feel of your tummy?"

"No not at all." Donna answered, sliding down the bed, to let Dr. Christou examine her.

******

After a brief discussion of Donna's medical history and monthly cycles, the doctor quietly took down some notes. Sam went to the bathroom to grab Donna a glass of water. Handing it to her, Sam watched the doctor, desperate for him to say something. A few moments later, Dr. Christou looked up at Donna.

"Mrs. Carmichael, please can you tell me when your last period was?" He asked, briefly looking up at Sam, as he stood in the bathroom doorway.

Opening the bedside drawer, Donna nodded and pulled out a small, black diary. Quickly thumbing back through the pages, she stopped and peered down at the date, where she'd last marked a 'P' next to it. A sudden sinking feeling took hold of her heart and she shook her head, before speaking.

"It was six weeks ago." Donna answered, almost in a whisper, as she looked up at her husband. "Oh my god, that means…that means, I was pregnant." She added, as tears sprang to her eyes.

Closing his eyes, to stop his own tears falling, Sam swallowed hard and went to sit at his wife's side. "Shhhh darling." He whispered, pulling her close. "It's okay, I'm here." He continued, looking up at the doctor.

"Were you trying to conceive?" Dr. Christou asked, writing notes.

Sam held a crying Donna tighter. "Yes." He replied, gently wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead.

Packing his things back into his bag, Dr. Christou gave the couple a caring smile. "I'm sorry for your loss…Unfortunately, it's one of those things we have no control over ." He said softly. "The only positive factor is, at least we know you can actually conceive, if you wanted to try again. As soon as you both feel ready that is."

Sam nodded. "What are the chances of this happening again?" He asked, knowing Donna was too upset to speak.

"It's hard to say Mr. Carmichael." The doctor answered. "Donna is otherwise fit and healthy, but you just have to prepare yourselves, as her age does go against you." He continued. "It's just like any other pregnancy, yet the risks of miscarriage are increased slightly."

"I understand." Sam said, tenderly rubbing his wife's back. "Thank you for coming out so quickly."

Slowly unwrapping his arms from his wife, Sam kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a minute darling." He whispered. "I have to get Pepper to take Dr. Christou back down for the ferry." He continued, standing from the bed and showing the doctor out of the room.

Hearing the door click shut, Donna slid down into the bed and pulled the sheets tight around her shaking body. She wept loudly into her pillow, as she tried to take everything in. _It hadn't just been a bad period, she had actually been pregnant with Sam's baby. Thinking back, Donna knew she should've read the signs. Her headaches, tiredness and mood swings, must have been down to the pregnancy hormones. With everything going on around the villa and with Sophie giving birth early, she hadn't even considered she might have been pregnant. The look on Sam's face, when he'd realised what had happened, had caused her further heartache. He had wanted a child with her, so badly…_

…_I'm such a idiot, _Donna convinced herself, through her stinging tears.

A few minutes later, Sam returned to their room and laid on the bed, next to his wife. Neither of them could find words at that precise moment, so pulling Donna close, Sam gently kissed her forehead, his way of letting her know he was there for her. Donna closed her eyes and pulled away from her husband's hold, turning to lay with her back to him. Seeing her body shake, as she silently sobbed, Sam couldn't help his own tears from falling.

"Speak to me Donna." He whispered, softly stroking her hair. "We need to deal with this together."

Swallowing hard, Donna wiped her tears. "It's my fault Sam." She replied in a whisper, trying hard to hold back even more hot tears. "I should've known I was pregnant…I could have prevented this."

Shaking his head, Sam rolled his wife back round to face him. "This was not your fault darling." He whispered, blinking back his tears and looking deep into her eyes. "It just wasn't the right time for us, but you heard what the doctor said…At least you can conceive, we can try again."

"Try again?" Donna responded quickly, a look of shock on her face. "I've just miscarried our baby, on our bed and want to try again?" She asked, as the tears fell once more. "Do you realise how much pain I've just gone through?"

Holding her close, Sam tenderly kissed away Donna's tears. "I'm so sorry, that was insensitive of me." He replied softly. "What I'm trying to say is…We've still got a chance in the future darling."

"I don't know Sam." Donna whispered, shaking her head. "I can't go through this again."

"Shhhh sweetheart, let's not talk about it now." Sam soothed. "The doctor said you need to sleep." He added, holding her tight and closing his eyes.

Donna closed her eyes, thoughts of the miscarriage driving her silently insane. _Why had it happened to her? Why had it happened at all? She felt so drained, so empty, emotionally and physically. Even though she'd only been pregnant for a few weeks, it still hurt to think they'd managed to make a baby and now, it was gone. Deep down, she should've known things wouldn't have been straight forward. For some reason, her life had never been straight forward; alone and pregnant at twenty, separated from the love of her life for twenty years, her daughter abandoned by the love of her life whilst pregnant…And that was only scratching the surface._

Snuggling closer against her husband, Donna sighed deeply. "Please don't let me go Sam." She whispered, feeling safe in his strong arms.

Still fully dressed, Sam laid still and held onto Donna as she slept through sheer exhaustion. He stayed awake for hours, just listening to her breathing. He promised himself, he wouldn't let her go until she woke. "I love you so much." He whispered, before finally falling asleep himself.

It was yet another test on their relationship. One they were going to have to work hard on fixing together. Only time would tell if their marriage and love for one another, could survive this loss and terrible heartache. It was situations like these, that could make or break them and deep down, they both knew it.

****************

A.N. Thanks for reading guys…hope it wasn't too sad =(

Please review and let me know what you thought…Have a few more ideas up my sleeve lol… Love to you all, Liv xxx


	30. Chapter 30

A.B. Next chapter up my friends… Hope you like it =) Many thanks for the great reviews for the last one… I know it was quite sad (hope it didn't depress you too much). Next one after this will be a little more light hearted, I promise lol… Mwahsss! X

**********************

Chapter 30 Too Far?

*******************

Nearly a week had past, since the unfortunate event of the miscarriage and the strain on the Carmichael's relationship was starting to show. It had been difficult for both of them to come to terms with and Donna knew she'd been pushing Sam away. She didn't know why, she couldn't help it. If anything, she knew she should be sharing her feelings with her husband, but she still felt strangely withdrawn and unable to put them into words. Donna still secretly blamed herself for what had happened and no matter what Sam said, she couldn't help but feel that she could've somehow prevented the miscarriage. If only she'd known she was carrying his child, she could have looked after herself better. But that was typical Donna, always on the go and taking care of everyone else before herself.

Even though the doctor had told her to rest and take it easy, Donna didn't listen. She had never been one to just sit there and do nothing. The very next day, she had thrown herself back into work, in an attempt to take her mind off the loss. Sam had gone off on one at her, practically begging for her to slow down, but Donna being Donna, she hadn't listened to reason. It had lead to the first of their many arguments over the next few days. They were only just talking to one another and the mood around the villa was far from happy.

"Hey Mom." Said Sophie, walking into the reception, to find her mother making a list for the suppliers.

Peering over her reading glasses, Donna smiled at her daughter. "Hey sweetheart, where's Emma?" She asked, looking back down to add something to her list.

"I've left Sam giving her a feed." Sophie answered, moving round the desk, to perch next to her mom. "Is everything alright with you two?"

"Yes sweetie we're fine…why?" Asked Donna, not even looking up.

Sophie shook her head. "I heard Pepper and Eddie taking about you and Sam having a blazing row yesterday, in the courtyard." She replied, waiting for her mother to look at her.

Sighing, Donna shook her head slowly. "Those boys must have far too much time on their hands, if they're busy gossiping about me." She responded, carrying on with her list and calculations.

"You do seem really down Mom…I'm worried about you." Sophie said, gently taking her mother's hand.

Taking her glasses off and placing them down on the desk, Donna looked up at her daughter and smiled sweetly. "Come here baby girl." She said, pushing out her chair and holding her arms out to her.

Giggling, Sophie slipped into her mom's lap and rested her head against her shoulder. Sitting like this, always reminded her of when she was a little girl. Whenever something was bothering her, Donna would wrap her arms around her and instantly ease away her problems.

"I don't want you worrying about me and your father Soph." Said Donna, wrapping her arms tight around her daughter. "You have more than enough to deal with." She added, planting a loving kiss on the side of her head.

Sophie sighed and turned her head to look at her mother. "So there is something wrong?" She asked, noticing Donna's watery eyes. "What is it?"

Closing her eyes, Donna shook her head and looked out across the courtyard. "There are some things I'd rather not share with you right now sweetheart…They are for me and Sam to handle." She responded quietly. " But, I want you to know, it's going to be okay."

"I thought you said no more secrets Mom." Sophie replied, sliding out of Donna's lap and standing to stare at her.

Taking Sophie's hand, Donna forced a smile. "I know darling, I know." She whispered. "But there are things I have to sort out in my mind, before I could even think about telling you."

Giving her mom a loving smile, Sophie squeezed her hand. "Well whatever it is, Sam seems pretty upset about it." She said, bending down to kiss her mother's cheek. "I really hope you can work it out." She continued, letting go of Donna's hand and walking out of the reception.

"I hope so too." Donna whispered to herself, as she wiped away a stray tear.

Staring out across the courtyard, Donna placed a hand on her still tender stomach. _Ever since it had happened, she hadn't let Sam near her. It was her own fault, as every time her husband had tried to hold her, she'd shrugged him off and made up some excuse about work that needed doing. The look on Sam's face when she did that, had showed nothing but hurt and confusion. She didn't know why she did it. She loved Sam more than anything and didn't want to hurt him, but her barriers were up, making her think she'd be better off dealing with things on her own._

_The day before, when they'd had a massive argument in the courtyard, Donna had been close to breaking point. Shouting at one another, Sam had noticed Pepper and Eddie staring open mouthed at them and decided to take his wife up to the bedroom, before she said too much in front of the pair. Locking the door behind them, Sam had simply tried to calm her down, but Donna was having none of it. Thinking Sam had brought her upstairs for one reason and one reason only, she had slapped him across the face and left the room._

_Even through dinner that evening, things had been strained, but they had spoken for Sophie's sake. Afterwards had been a different story. Donna had climbed into bed alone and Sam had found sanctuary in the guestroom…_

"God it's such a mess." Donna whispered to herself, holding her head in her hands. "I'm going to lose him."

*************

Looking down at his sleeping granddaughter in his arms, Sam smiled. He had sat in the living room of Sophie's apartment and spent some time getting to know little Emma better. Having been left to quietly feed the tiny baby girl, Sam had even changed her diaper and then brought her downstairs for a cuddle. As Emma made soft, contented cooing noises in her sleep, Sam couldn't help but shed a tear, as he thought about the loss of his and Donna's baby.

_It had been a terrible past few days and his wife had taken it harder than he could've imagined. They were both on edge, both upset, but Donna had shut him out and carried on with work, as if nothing had happened. He knew how much his heart ached, so she must be going through so much more. He had tried the soft approach, to try and get his wife to open up to him, but she had jumped on the defensive and accused him of blaming her for the miscarriage. This of course, had been far from the truth, he didn't blame Donna at all. It wasn't her fault and it wasn't his either, but his wife wouldn't listen, she just walked out, ranting about work that needed completing around the hotel. After this, every time he'd tried to take her into his arms, she'd find some excuse to shake him off and practically run away. Watching her leave each time, had left Sam devastated. He felt like his heart was being ripped apart and slowly but surely, he was losing his wife._

_The day he had married Donna, Sam had taken a vow 'until death do us part', and that was always going to be the case. He would never leave her for good, but in the short term, he knew she needed space. Donna was the love of his life, if only he could get her to see this, but in her frame of mind, it was useless. He had tried to tell her, when he'd taken her up to their bedroom during the argument, but that had backfired too. Donna had taken one look at the bed, then back at him, obviously coming to her own conclusion as to why he'd brought her up there. Slapping him hard across the face, she stormed out, slamming the door behind her. He had stood there shaking his head and heartbroken once more, amazed his wife had actually thought he'd try to take advantage of her, in her delicate state. She needed to come to terms with things on her own and as Sam laid all alone in the guestroom, he made a promise to himself, that he'd give her as much time as she needed._

Walking into the goat house, Sophie smiled at her dad rocking baby Emma against his chest, as he talked quietly on his cell phone. Taking the baby from him, Sophie kissed her precious daughter's head a cuddled her close. She slumped down on the sofa, causing Emma to jump slightly at the sudden movement. She carried on sleeping though, her little hand gripping on tight to her mom's shirt.

"You alright sweetheart?" Sam asked, closing up his phone and slipping it into his pocket. "You look sad."

Kissing her daughter's soft, golden hair, Sophie looked up at him. "No I'm fine. I'm worried about you and Mom though." She answered, watching the smile slowly fade from her father's face.

Sam narrowed his eyes at her. "What's your mom said Soph?" He asked softly, wondering if Donna had actually told their daughter what had happened.

"Nothing…And that's why I'm worried." Replied Sophie. "It not hard to figure out, you two have fallen out over something." She added, standing up, to place a now crying Emma over her shoulder.

Smiling, Sam walked over and planted a loving kiss on both of his girls heads. "It'll be alright, I promise." He whispered, before making his way out of the goat house and closing the door behind him.

***********

It had been a long day and Donna had kept herself busy with chores. Making her way up to the bedroom, she pulled out an old photo album from the drawer and carried it out to the balcony. She sat down at the small table and slowly opened up the leather album. Looking through the photographs of a baby Sophie, usually cheered her up, but not today. Everything still felt so raw and the smiling pictures of her beautiful daughter, just made her think of her recent loss. Donna turned to the back page and slid out a photo of her and Sam, when they were twenty. Running her finger over her husband's face, she felt the hot stinging tears well up in her eyes. _She loved him so much, but had she pushed him too far? Did he resent her for not being able to provide him with a child? Could he forgive her?_

Wiping her tears away, Donna gently pulled off her wedding rings and rolled the diamond band around in her fingers, to read the engraving. "Finally Together Forever." She whispered to herself, before placing them down on the table and leaving the room to head to the beach bar.

***************

Sam made his way up to bedroom, in search of his laptop and sketches. Picking up the items from the nightstand, he happened to glance out to the balcony. Something glistening on the table, caught his eye. As he walked out, Sam quickly realised what it was; Donna's engagement ring and wedding band. Since he'd placed them on her finger, she had _never _taken them off. _Is that it? Is it over?_, Sam silently asked himself, as he slipped the rings into his pocket. Thinking it best to give Donna some space, Sam pulled his cell phone out and made a call to book himself a flight back to New York.

_Maybe that's what they both needed, a little time apart, to make them realise how much they loved and needed one another._

With it booked, Sam closed up his cell phone and wiped his tears, before he left the room for a walk on the beach.

***********

Standing behind the bar, Donna ticked off the items on her stock list and poured herself another shot of scotch. It was only early afternoon, but she'd been up since the crack of dawn. She'd hardly slept the night before, finding it hard not having her husband laying next to her in their marital bed. Letting the amber liquid warm her throat on the way down, Donna placed the glass down on the bar and gasped slightly, at the sight of her husband walking across the beach towards their 'spot'. She had to talk to him. It was now or never. She had to see if he still loved her. Donna pulled two cold bottles of beer out of the fridge behind her and followed Sam across the sand. Rounding the huge rock face, Donna paused and took a deep breath, as she watched Sam sit down on the warm sand. He was gazing out into the distance as she approached and slowly sat down next to him.

"Hey." She whispered, passing him a bottle of beer, as he looked at her and smiled.

Taking the bottle from his wife, Sam took a small sip and looked back across the water. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, his heart slowly aching at her being so close and not being able to hold her.

Placing her bottle down in the sand, Donna looked out across the clear water too and nodded her head. "Yeah, better thanks." She answered, now closing her eyes as she felt the tears beginning to form.

"That's good to hear." Sam replied, looking round at her and noticing her silent tears. "Listen Donna…I know you want some space, so I've booked myself onto a flight to New York tonight."

Donna didn't say anything. She couldn't. Her heart suddenly plummeted into the pit of her stomach . The pain was unbearable. She'd lost him. Burying her head in her hands, she wept silently.

Reaching out his hand to touch his wife's arm, Sam pulled away before making contact. He didn't fancy being hit again. "It's only for a few days, but I thought it'd give you time to work out what you want." He said quietly, before wiping his own tears.

Standing to walk away, was the hardest thing Sam had ever had to do. He had to pack a few things, if he was going to make it to the airport on time for his flight. Each step in the sinking sand, broke another piece of his heart away and his tears stung as they fell.

"SAM…WAIT!" Called Donna, stopping her husband in his tracks, as he slowly turned to face her. "We need to talk about this…please."

Shaking his head, Sam watched as Donna stood from the sand and took a few steps towards him. "I've tried Donna…Time and time again." He whispered. "And all you do is push me away."

Wiping yet more tears, Donna looked into Sam's eyes. She could see how much he was hurting and it was all down to her. "I know and I'm sorry…But I don't want you to leave…You promised me, you'd never leave." She whispered, eyes blurred and stinging.

"Where are your rings Donna?" Sam asked, as they both looked down at her bare finger.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Donna swallowed hard before looking back into his eyes. "I took them off to read the inscription." She answered. "Do you remember what you had engraved?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Of course I do…'Finally Together Forever'." He replied, running his hand through his hair.

"And yet you're leaving me." Whispered Donna, sinking back down, to take a seat on the sand.

Sighing, Sam looked down at his upset wife. She was right. He was doing exactly the opposite of what he'd promised. He was running away, when the going had got tough. _Could I really do it to her?, _Sam asked himself, taking a seat next to Donna in the sand.

Turning her head to face him, Donna forced a smile. "I've let you down Sam…I've failed as a wife." She whispered. "You have every right to leave me…But I want you to know…" She trailed off, closing her eyes momentarily.

"Know what?" Sam asked, the aching pain in his heart increasing, desperate to hold her.

"…That I'll always love you." Donna whispered, moving her hand up, to quickly stroke her husband's cheek.

I had been so long since he'd felt her. Sam closed his eyes at the sensation of her tender touch and reached out to take Donna's hand in his. For the first time in nearly a week, she hadn't pulled away.

Looking at her through his own tears, Sam shook his head slowly. "My god Donna, I love you so much…Why would you ever feel like you have let me down?" He asked, entwining his fingers through hers.

Donna swallowed hard. "Because I couldn't give you what you wanted…"She whispered, holding Sam's hand tighter. "…A baby."

"Sweetheart…You have _not_ let me down." Sam whispered, leaning closer to gently stroke her tears away. "As long as I've got you, _nothing _else matters to me."

Leaning her forehead against her husband's, Donna looked deep into his eyes. "Are you sure?…You don't want to find someone younger, that can carry your child?" She asked, as Sam smiled lovingly at her.

"No chance." Sam whispered, stroking her cheek once more. "I have the most gorgeous, beautiful, sexy wife in the world…Why would I want anyone else?"

Donna smiled, as Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out her rings. He silently slid them back onto her finger, where they belonged. Looking down at the sparkling diamonds on his wife's finger, Sam tenderly kissed her hand and looked back up at her. Even after she'd been crying, Sam couldn't believe how beautiful his wife was. He knew he was crazy to even consider leaving her on her own. She needed him, as much as he needed her.

"I love you so much Sam." Whispered Donna, slowly moving closer, to brush her lips against his.

Responding to her kiss, Sam wrapped his arms tight around his wife's waist and pulled her close. "I love you Donna." He whispered in between soft, delicate kisses.

Finally breaking for air, Donna leant her head against Sam's shoulder. "There's just one thing…" She whispered, as they both gazed out across the clear, blue ocean. "About the sex…I…I don't think I'm ready."

"As long as I can hold you in my arms darling…I'll wait for as long as you need." Sam answered, tightening his hold on her body. "It'll be difficult…but you have my word." He continued, gently placing a kiss on the side of her head.

Closing her eyes, Donna smiled. "Thank you." She whispered, snuggling up close against her husband's strong body.

She knew he meant it. Sam would never pressure her into anything. At least things were out in the open now and he knew how she was feeling. Sitting as Sam held her tight, Donna realised what she'd missed out on over the past few days. They were mad about each other and something that had very nearly torn them apart, could now actually bring them closer together.

Twirling the wedding band round on her finger, Donna closed her eyes and smiled, as Sam placed his hand over hers. "A fresh start." He whispered, before placing another kiss on her cheek.

***************

A.N. Not as long as usual hunnies, but I wanted to get the Carmichael's thoughts out in the open. Hope it wasn't too boring? =(… Please review and let me know mwahsssssss x

P.s. Got some lighter chapters coming up… Sam's Birthday and the Dynamos make an appearance at some point lol

Liv x


	31. Chapter 31

N.B. Next chapter guys! Sorry if it's a bit short…next one longer I promise =) Many thanks for your great reviews… I love you all! (Keep em coming, they keep me going lol)

Oh and HAPPY MERYL STREEP DAY ALL! (27th May) Lol.. Dedicated to the lovely lady herself… mwah!

*********************

Chapter 31 Interruptions

*****************

Sighing, Sophie sat down on her bed and opened the nightstand drawer. Searching under a pile of underwear, she finally found what she was looking for and pulled it out. Peering down at the framed photograph of her and Sky, she wiped away a stray tear, as it trickled down her cheek. They both looked so happy and so in love. Sophie couldn't help but smile though, as she thought back to the day the photo had been taken.

_Her mom had arranged a surprise party for her nineteenth birthday_ _and Sky had arranged a surprise of his own. Bending down on one knee, in front of all their friends, Sky had placed a small diamond solitaire ring on her finger and proposed. Sophie remembered that day, like it was yesterday. How things had changed, in a matter of six months, since they'd last seen one another. Here she was, bringing up their one month old daughter, without him. Each time she thought about it, Sophie's heart sank. The happy memories, sadly replaced by the one of the day she told Sky she was pregnant. The day he'd thrown her out of his hotel room and told her he never wanted to see her again._

Emma's high pitched cry, brought Sophie out of her daydream. Throwing the picture back into the drawer, she slammed it shut and wiped her tears. Sophie sighed once more. She was exhausted. Baby Emma had kept her awake most of the night and had only been asleep for just over an hour this time.

"What is it princess?" Sophie said softly, walking over to her daughter's crib, to try and settle her back to sleep.

Little Emma's fists were clenched tight, as she cried loudly. As the tears ran down her red cheeks, Sophie bent down to pick up her fractious daughter. She could feel the heat radiating from Emma's tiny body and Sophie realised she was running a temperature.

"Shhhh baby girl." Sophie soothed, gently cradling her daughter in her arms. "Let's go see Grandma." She added, glancing at the clock and hoping her mother would be up at just after eight.

********

Clipping her hair up in the bathroom mirror, Donna smiled to herself, as she heard her husband yawning loudly as he got out of bed. Sam smiled sweetly, as he walked in and snaked his arms around her waist. His tender touch sent the butterflies soaring around her stomach.

_Since their heart to heart, on the beach five days ago, the couple had not yet made love. Sam had respected his wife's wishes and simply settled on holding her close and enjoying each other's company. Secretly, it was driving him crazy though. Since they'd been together, they had rarely gone a day without having sex and he really missed that side of their relationship._

"Good morning beautiful." Sam whispered, showering his wife's neck, with sweet tender kisses.

Donna smiled and placed her hands over his, on her stomach. "Morning Sam." She replied, closing her eyes and leaning back against his masculine, bare chest.

Turning his wife around to face him, Sam pulled Donna close, to gently brush his lips against hers. His touch was soft and caressing, as he slid his hands over the fabric of her pale blue sundress. Donna responded eagerly, running her hands slowly down Sam's chest and bringing them to a rest, just inside the waistband of his boxers. Moaning softly, Sam turned his attention to his wife's neck. Breathing in her sweet lavender scent, as his mouth travelled across her collarbone, towards her cleavage. This was the most intimate they'd been in days and Sam was thoroughly enjoying the moment. He was longing for her to take it one step further, without him pushing her. Desperate for her to throw him to the floor and make love to him.

Hearing a knock at the bedroom door, Donna broke from their embrace and smiled at her husband's disappointed expression.

"I know you're frustrated sweetheart, but you are going to have to be patient… I need to take it slow." Whispered Donna, quickly kissing Sam's lips and walking into the bedroom. "And you might want to conceal that." She added, pointing down to the evident erection in his underwear, as she walked to the door.

Pulling on his robe, Sam sighed and slumped down on the bed. "I know where I'd _like_ to conceal it." He mumbled, running his hand through his hair.

"Samuel!" Giggled Donna, shaking her head at her husband's remark, as she opened the bedroom door, to find Sophie holding a whimpering Emma.

Looking at her daughter's worried expression, Donna opened the door wider to let her in. Sophie made her way to the bed, sat down next to her father and held out baby Emma, towards her mother.

"What's wrong Soph?" Asked Donna, taking the tiny baby from her and cradling her in her arms.

An exhausted Sophie shook her head, as the tears began to form in her big, blue eyes. "She's got a temperature and she hasn't stopped crying all night." She answered, wiping away her tears as they streaked her face.

Gently stroking Emma's flushed cheek, Donna looked down at Sophie with a reassuring smile. "It'll be the side effects of her immunisations yesterday sweetheart." She said softly, before taking a seat next to her and placing the baby down to lay with Sam. "You screamed for two days solid after yours Soph." She continued, tenderly kissing Sophie's forehead.

With more tears escaping her, Sophie watched as Sam pulled his precious granddaughter close to him and gently kissed her little hand, as Emma gripped onto his finger. The look of total adoration in her father's eyes, was overwhelming for Sophie to witness. _It was how a daddy would look at his baby daughter. How Sky would look at his daughter, if only he had been here…_

…_Oh Sky, why did you leave me? _Sophie silently asked herself.

"Why don't you leave Emma with us for a while and you go back to bed Soph?" Suggested Sam, giving his daughter a loving smile.

Without saying another word, Sophie began to sob and rushed out of the room. Leaving Sam with a confused expression, as he looked up at his wife.

"I'll be right back." Donna whispered, following her crying daughter out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Running out into the courtyard, Donna finally caught up with Sophie. She knew there was something else playing on her daughter's mind, or she wouldn't have just taken off like that. Running away from their problems, seemed to be a Sheridan trait, one that Donna was trying to break.

Grabbing Sophie's arm, Donna pulled her to a stop. "Woah Sophie, hold it right there young lady." She said, as her daughter turned to face her. "What is it baby girl? Why are you crying?"

Sophie wiped her hot, stinging tears. "It's Sky." She whispered, looking into her mother's eyes. "Why isn't he here Mom?"

"Oh Soph." Donna whispered, cupping her daughter's face in her hands. "I'm afraid I can't answer that darling…But I'm sure he has his own reasons." She added, delicately kissing her forehead.

_What Donna really wanted to say, was that Sky was a selfish, inconsiderate bastard, but she didn't. She knew her daughter didn't need to hear that right now. Right now, she obviously needed the love and reassurance of her family, not someone to make it harder for her._

Shaking her head, Sophie wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and buried her face into her neck. "I know you hate him Mom…But I miss him." She whispered, choking back more tears.

Donna sighed and held tight onto her trembling daughter. "Hate is a strong word sweetheart." She answered, gently stroking Sophie's hair. "I've just lost respect for him Soph."

Breaking from her mother's hold, Sophie stepped back and looked into her eyes. "You should be happy Sky's not here…You never wanted me to marry him anyway." She said, shaking her head.

"Sophie Sheridan, that's not fair." Replied Donna, taking hold of Sophie's shoulders. "Yes, I thought you were too young to get married, but my god… Do you really think it makes me happy to see you so upset over him?" She asked, with a hurt expression on her face.

"I don't know… I don't know what to think anymore." Sophie replied, tears streaming down her cheeks once more. "My life's a mess." She added, turning and running off towards the goat house.

Taking a deep breath, Donna watched her daughter disappear around the corner. Under normal circumstances, she would've run after her, but not this time. Donna knew Sophie was tired and emotional. They'd clear things up, once she'd caught up on some sleep. Standing alone in the deserted courtyard, Donna took time to compose herself.

_One half of her wished Sky would return and step up to his responsibilities, whilst the other half hoped he'd stay away, to not cause Sophie further heartache. Sky had hurt her darling daughter, in the worst possible way. He'd left her, when Sophie had needed him the most in her life. She could kill him, when she thought back to Sophie's sleepless nights. The nights Donna, had wiped her baby girl's endless tears and rocked her in her arms…_

… _What is it with men abandoning us Sheridan women? _Donna asked herself, as Pepper walked towards her from the kitchen.

"Morning Boss." Said Pepper, noticing Donna deep in thought. "Sam tells me Tanya's arriving today." He added, as a huge beam spread across his face.

Shaking her head at his boyish grin, Donna laughed. "Yes sweetie, she and Rosie should be here this afternoon." She replied, walking into the reception, as Pepper followed closely behind. "After you've stocked both bars, could you make up the guestroom?… Oh and tell Eddie, I need him to come down to the dock with me in an hour, for the delivery."

"Sure thing Boss." Answered Pepper, jogging off towards the boarding house.

Donna giggled to herself, as she walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Closing the door quietly behind her, she smiled at the heart warming sight, of her husband and granddaughter fast asleep, snuggled up together. Donna slid onto the bed next to them and listened to their gentle breathing for a few minutes.

_After everything that had happened over the past few weeks, Donna had fallen more in love with her husband. Ever since making up, when Sam was going to leave, they had made a fresh start to their relationship. Sam had been so tender and thoughtful, respecting her wishes, by not pushing her for sex. The truth was, she had actually hinted about making love the evening before, but Sam had already fallen asleep by the time she'd climbed into bed beside him. Within a few minutes of feeling him holding her close as he slept, Donna had fallen asleep too. Watching him now, with their precious granddaughter, made her realise how lucky she was, that she hadn't lost him and ruined their marriage._

Reaching out her hand, Donna delicately stroked Sam's cheek, causing him to wake from his light sleep. "Will you be alright watching Emma, while I get on with things?" She whispered, planting a tender kiss on the baby's head.

"Of course I will." Answered Sam, leaning over a sleeping Emma, to quickly kiss his wife's lips. "Is Sophie okay?" He asked, raising up onto his elbow, to watch Donna as she stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"I don't know…She had a major go at me, saying I hated Sky and then ran off." Donna answered from the bathroom. "I think everything's caught up with her and she's realised how hard it is without him."

Sam sighed and got out of bed, walking into the bathroom to join her. "Well we all know who's fault that is, don't we?" He said picking up his toothbrush and brushing his teeth in the mirror.

Folding the towels and placing them on the rail, Donna nodded. "I know…But I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid." She replied with a sigh.

"Like what?" Sam asked, putting his toothbrush down and turning to face his wife.

"Oh I don't know." Responded Donna, waving her hand to dismiss the idea. "I'm just thinking out loud, take no notice."

Looking her up and down, Sam thought back to their encounter in the bathroom earlier, before they were interrupted. Flashing Donna a cheeky smile, he pulled her close against his body. Sliding his hands purposely down her back, to rest them on his wife's rear, Sam gently placed his mouth over hers. Parting her lips just enough, she allowed his tongue to slide in to meet hers. Donna felt the well known goose-bumps start to prickle up on her skin, as she let her hands wander inside her husband's robe and explore his warm, toned torso. Just as things were progressing, the silence was broken by the sound of baby Emma's sharp cries coming from the bedroom. Donna pulled away from Sam's hold and laughed.

"Someone up there, has got it in for you today darling." Donna said, pointing up to the ceiling and rolling her eyes.

Walking into the bedroom, to pick up their crying granddaughter, Sam sighed. "Tell me about it." He answered, as Donna made her way out the bedroom and blew him a kiss, before closing the door behind her.

***********

Checking the time on the clock, behind the courtyard bar, Donna smiled. It was after lunch and her two best friends would be arriving soon. So much had happened on Kalokairi, since the Dynamos had last visited and Donna realised how much she'd missed the crazy duo.

_Yes, they could drink her bar dry in one session and cost her money, but their kind hearts and sound advice more than compensated for it. After the events of the last two weeks, time with the girls, was exactly what she needed._

Opening a chilled bottle of Chardonnay, Donna poured herself a large glass and took a long sip. Leaning against the bar, she watched Sam and Eddie talking, as they came out of reception, into the sun filled courtyard. Her husband gave her one of his cheeky winks, as he sent Eddie off to the kitchen with a list for the housekeeper. Donna knew exactly what Sam was thinking, as he walked over to join her at the bar.

"Drink?" Donna asked, as Sam planted a tender kiss on her lips.

Taking the glass from his wife, Sam took a sip and glanced up at the clock. "What time is the circus getting here?" He asked with a giggle.

Laughing, Donna topped the glass up. "They're supposed to be getting off the ferry now, but if they've been drinking on the flight, who knows if they made it." She answered, moving closer to her husband and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why did you have something planned?"

Holding his wife close, Sam looked into her sparkling green eyes and slowly kissed her soft lips. Donna met his welcoming kiss, as she ran her hand through his hair. Sam longed to take his wife up to the room and make love to her, but with the Dynamos due at anytime, he knew she couldn't. Breaking from their embrace, Sam took hold of his wife's hand and lead her round the corner, out of sight. Giving her a quick flash of his sexy smile, he pushed Donna up against the rough, white exterior wall of the villa.

"What are you up to Carmichael?" Donna giggled, as Sam showered her neck with hot, sensual kisses.

Pulling back slightly, to look into her eyes, Sam shook his head. "I thought that was obvious darling." He replied, before peering down her low neckline.

Giggling, Donna forcefully pulled Sam back against her body and ran her leg up his side, to rest on his hip. "Carry on honey." She whispered, as Sam kissed her passionately.

Soft moans escaped Donna, in between desperate kisses and the feeling of her husband's hand sliding up under her dress, made her jump. Breaking for air, Sam watched the look of lust spread across Donna's face, as he pushed his hand into her underwear. Donna closed her eyes, as her breathing deepened. She knew what Sam was about to do. Biting her lip, her lower body jolted, as her husband gently slid two fingers inside her. Placing his mouth over hers, Sam stifled Donna's increasing groans and stimulated her with his caressing touch. They knew they shouldn't be doing it, but at that particular moment, neither of them cared. It was naughty, exciting and Donna loved the fact, that her husband put her needs before his own.

"Let yourself go sweetheart… It's okay." Sam whispered into Donna's ear, pushing his fingers deeper into her.

Donna moaned quietly, tightening her hold around her husband's neck. Placing her mouth over his and kissing him with explosive passion, she let herself go. Sam felt her body tense and shudder around his fingers, as she climaxed. Withdrawing his touch, he looked deep into her eyes and giggled at the satisfied smile on her face.

Opening her mouth to speak, Donna paused upon hearing the familiar clicking of heels and voices coming across the courtyard, towards the bar.

Sam laughed. "Close call sweetheart." He said, giving Donna one last kiss, before taking her hand to lead her round to the bar.

Coming face to face with the Dynamos, as they rounded the corner, Donna laughed, as they stood there grinning back at her and Sam. Tanya had her hands on her hips and Rosie was slowly shaking her head.

"No bloody wonder you can't get a drink around here." Rosie said, giving Donna a wink.

Pulling her sunglasses down, to peer over the top, Tanya raised her eyebrows. "Looking a little flushed there Sheridan." She said smirking. "I hope we didn't interrupt something."

"No sweetie." Donna laughed, throwing her arms around her backup girls, as they hugged her back. "We'd already finished." She added, smiling at their shocked expressions.

"Good to hear nothing's changed around here then." Tanya giggled, giving Donna a kiss on the cheek and winking at a grinning Sam.

Stepping back and shaking her head, Donna smiled at the pair. "God I've missed you two." She said, as Sam moved up behind her and tenderly kissed her neck.

"I'll go see if Sophie and Emma are awake." Sam whispered, before walking past the Dynamos and giving both women a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to see you girls." He said on his way to the goat house.

"You too Sam." Replied Rosie, as she and the other two women watched him walk away.

Grinning, Tanya slid her glasses off. "HEY SAM!" She shouted after him. "NICE ASS!"

Donna laughed and shook her head. _Yes, the Dynamos are back, _she thought to herself.

************

A.N. Sorry it was a little short… but had kids off school and they've kept me so busy (well, driven me nuts lol).. Obviously more fun to come with the Dynamos… loads of love, Liv x


	32. Chapter 32

A.B. Next chapter up my friends. Many, many thanks for all your fantastic reviews, you're the best … mwahs! This one is more conversational.. But hey, there are things to be said lol…

For my dear friend, Donna Sheridan Carmichael.. Thanks for listening to my ideas and your lovely advice =) BIG mwahsssss for you sweetie x Enjoy all x

*******************

Chapter 32 Everything!

*************

As the afternoon breeze blew through the sun drenched courtyard, Donna and the Dynamos took a seat at one of the tables. Both Tanya and Rosie were still smirking, at the thought of interrupting their best friend and her husband, being intimate with one another. Pouring them all a glass of wine, Donna looked up at her friend's expressions and laughed quietly. She knew the pair were waiting for details, as to what she and Sam had been doing round the corner, but she was going to make them wait. Waiting was something Tanya wasn't very good at doing and as she shifted in her chair, Donna knew what was coming next…

"Alright, that's it Donna." Tanya said, picking up her glass and taking a quick sip. "What was going on round there, when we arrived?" She asked, as Rosie started giggling.

Raising her eyebrows and smiling at the pair, Donna took a long sip of her wine. "Use your imagination sweetie." She answered, not wanting to go into the full blown details, before she'd had a few drinks.

All three women laughed. It was just like the old days, when they'd consume vast amounts of alcohol and discuss men. Donna was sure there was going to be more of that going on later, if Rosie and Tanya had anything to do with it.

Noticing Sophie, walking round the corner with a sleeping baby cradled in her arms, the three women stood to greet her. Rosie held out her arms and hugged her, before looking down at baby Emma.

"Oh my god Sophie…She's beautiful." Rosie said, smiling at her and gently stroking Emma's cheek.

Sophie smiled. "Thank you." She responded softly, looking down at her baby girl and placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

Walking over to kiss Sophie's cheek, Tanya peered down at the baby too. "Wow, she's a Sheridan alright." She commented, looking round at Donna.

Nodding, Donna smiled but kept her distance, not knowing if Sophie was still pissed at her or not. Her daughter hadn't even acknowledged her yet and didn't seem her usual joyful self. Not wanting to cause a scene, Donna sat back down to drink her wine, while the Dynamos fussed over her baby granddaughter. _She didn't know why Sophie was so mad at her, but she figured her daughter just needed to vent her frustrations and she was the closest one to take it. Donna had handled Sophie as a moody teenager and she could handle her now, there was hardly any difference._

Leaving and the Dynamos to catch up, Sophie took Emma back to the goat house for her feed and a bath. Rosie was the first to notice the lack of conversation between mother and daughter and turned to face Donna, with a confused expression on her face.

"What's gone on here then?" Rosie asked, grabbing her wine and taking a swig. "Are you two not speaking?" She continued, placing her hand on her hip.

Pouring herself another glass of chilled white wine, Tanya shook the now empty bottle and placed it back on the table. "Trouble in paradise." She muttered, glancing at Rosie.

Donna shook her head and stood from the table. "Let me go see Sam real quick and I'll fill you both in… On _everything._" She said, walking towards the kitchen. "Grab some bottles of booze and I'll meet you on the beach." She added, disappearing round the corner.

Tanya stood from her seat, wine in hand and smiled at Rosie. Giving each other a wink, they both darted behind the bar and filled their arms with bottles of wine and ouzo. They knew they were going to have to get Donna wrecked, if they wanted the full details of her _everything._

_********_

Pausing in the doorway of the kitchen, Donna couldn't help but giggle at her husband, trying to hold a conversation with the housekeeper, in broken Greek.

"Give it up Carmichael…She already thinks you're nuts." Donna laughed, as Sam turned to face her with a smile.

Walking over to his wife, Sam gently cupped her face in one hand and pulled her close with the other. "Funny, I kind of got that impression too." He giggled, tenderly kissing her lips. "Although, I think she might have been taking English lessons from Tanya… I'm sure she said I had a nice ass." He added, giving Donna a cheeky wink.

Throwing her head back, Donna laughed loudly and slid her hands round to Sam's rear. "Well I think I have to agree darling." She whispered, giving him a firm squeeze and looking into his bright eyes. "I never got to thank you for earlier." She continued, as she watched the sexy smile return to her husband's face.

"It was my pleasure baby and besides, we've got tonight to take it as slow as you need." Whispered Sam, holding Donna tighter, to make her aware of how aroused he was and to kiss her passionately.

Breaking for air, Donna smiled sweetly at him. "Ermmm yeah… About tonight." She whispered. "I'm about to go down to the beach with the Dynamos…It might be a late one."

Kissing her lips once more, Sam rested his forehead against Donna's. "I'll wait up." He whispered, looking deep into his wife's green eyes. "Surely it can't take that long to discuss our sex life." He added with a giggle, knowing exactly what the Dynamos would be wanting to talk about.

"They want to know _everything _sweetheart." Donna giggled, breaking from his hold and walking away.

"DONNA!" Sam called after his wife. "BEHAVE YOURSELF WOMAN." He continued, shaking his head at her, as she turned and blew him a kiss.

*************

Sitting on the sand with the Dynamos, Donna felt relaxed, as she told them about her words with Sophie that morning. They reassured her it would all blow over and be forgotten before she knew it. She hoped they were right. The three women clinked glasses and downed their seventh shot of ouzo, followed by a gulp of wine to take the edge off. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, Donna could feel the effects of the alcohol, starting to take control of her senses. Looking back at her best friends, she giggled. Now it really was like the good old days, remembering how it was always her to get drunk first. Rosie could normally drink any man under the table and Tanya always seemed to be intoxicated anyway. Opening another bottle of wine, Tanya nudged Rosie, as they laughed at Donna downing another shot of ouzo.

"Easy Sheridan." Giggled Rosie. "I thought our days of carrying you home were over." She continued, shaking her head at her and downing another shot herself.

Tanya slapped Rosie's leg and laughed. "Leave her alone." She said, topping up their wine glasses. "Donna's obviously got a lot on her mind, she wants to share with us." She added, giving Donna a wink.

Raising her wine glass to them, Donna smiled and looked up to the quickly darkening sky. _Oh my god, do I have some stuff on my mind, _she thought to herself, looking back at her friends.

"So Don, how's married life treating you after six months?" Rosie asked with a smile.

Donna opened her mouth to answer her friend, when Tanya cut in. "I think what Rosie is trying to ask is… How's the sex? Is Sam satisfying your needs?"

"Well that too." Giggled Rosie, at Tanya's bluntness,

Swallowing hard, Donna took a sip of her drink and shifted position on the soft sand. "The sex is…Amazing, but…" She answered, trailing off before she finished.

"But what honey?" Prompted Tanya, pouring out another shot of ouzo and looking into her friend's eyes.

Pausing, Donna took a deep breath. "We ermmm…we haven't made love for two weeks." She answered, looking at her friend's now shocked faces.

Shaking her head, Rosie looked confused. "But what about this afternoon, when we arrived?" She asked, quickly glancing at Tanya, before back at Donna.

"Well I'm pretty sure we would have got there eventually, but it was a bit of fun if you know what I mean?…Foreplay." Answered Donna, gently biting her bottom lip as she thought about it.

Both Dynamos laughed. "We know what you mean sweetie." Tanya answered, nodding her head. "But that doesn't explain why you haven't fucked that hansom husband of yours…For two weeks." She continued, her words beginning to slur slightly with the alcohol.

Rosie rolled her eyes at Tanya, before looking back at Donna. "It isn't Sam is it?" She asked slowly. "He hasn't got a problem…Down there?" She added, lowering her voice and quickly pointing down to her lower body.

"Oh no, Sam can't get it up?" Asked Tanya, choking on her drink, as she stared at Donna.

"Jesus Tan, subtle as ever." Rosie giggled, shaking her head at her.

Looking at Rosie, Tanya laughed. "Well I might have a little something in my bag, that could help him." She said, looking back at their opened mouthed friend.

"Oh my god, will you two stop." Donna said, shaking her head at them. "I can tell you, my husband has _no _problem in that department…Believe me." She added, taking a long sip of her wine.

Tanya shook her head. "Well if it isn't Sam…Is it you?" She asked, watching as tears begin to well up in Donna's eyes.

Leaning close, Rosie placed a hand on Donna's knee. "Hey Don…What is it? Are you okay?" She asked, as Donna downed the last of her wine.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to mention anything in front of Sophie?" Donna asked, quickly wiping her tears and taking Rosie's hand.

Taking Donna's other hand, Tanya gave it a squeeze. "Dynamos honour." She whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"Two weeks ago…" Donna said, before pausing. "I had a miscarriage…And that's why we haven't made love, because I didn't feel ready." She continued, feeling more tears escaping her.

Rosie's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god Donna…you were pregnant?…Why didn't you tell us?" She asked, tears welling up in her own eyes.

"Oh Donna." Whispered Tanya, gently wiping her best friend's tears. "You should've told us sweetie."

Donna shook her head. "I didn't tell you I was pregnant, because I didn't know myself." She said quietly, reaching for the ouzo and taking a swig out of the bottle.

Leaning closer, Rosie hugged Donna tight. "I thought you took birth control pills honey, what happened?" She asked, glancing at Tanya.

"I was, but I stopped." Donna answered, looking at both her friends. "We were trying for a baby."

"Wow." Tanya responded. "I never knew you wanted more kids." She added, taking the ouzo off Donna and taking a sip herself.

Donna smiled. "We decided in New York." She replied, before taking a deep breath and stiffening her back. "But that's in the past and I have to move on…So if you don't mind, I think we've got a few more bottles to finish off." She continued, wanting to change the subject.

Rosie looked at Tanya with a worried expression. "Well we can't let her drink them on her own." Commented Tanya, knowing full well they shouldn't push Donna to talk about it if she didn't want to.

Topping up all their drinks, Donna raised her glass up. "Right girls…To the future." She said, clinking glasses with her best friends, before they all downed their drinks.

"The future." Tanya and Rosie sang together.

**************

A few hours and seven bottles of alcohol later, the three extremely drunk women, made their way up the stone steps to the courtyard. Giggling and talking loudly, as they held each other up, they decided to call it a night. Sam heard the commotion outside and left his laptop, to go down to the courtyard. Coming face to face with his swaying wife and her two friends, Sam placed his finger over his lips, to try and silence them.

"Shhh… We've got guests remember?" Sam said in a stern voice, shaking his head at the state of the trio.

Tanya and Rosie giggled, as Donna fell into her husband's arms. "Ahh lighten up old man…we're not that drunk." She said, slurring her words and giving him a quick kiss.

"Hmmm…Bed for you I think." Sam responded, scooping Donna up into his arms. "Goodnight ladies." He added, turning to carry his wife up to the bedroom.

Giggling like naughty schoolgirls, Rosie and Tanya linked arms and took themselves off to bed. They both knew from experience, they were going to pay for their heavy night of drinking, with hangovers in the morning. It was all in a nights work for a true Dynamo.

Sitting Donna down on the bed, after closing the bedroom door, Sam went out to the balcony to close up his laptop. Donna slowly stood up, as the room began to spin around her and started to unbutton the top of her dress. She swayed from side to side, blinking to try and focus, as Sam came back into the room. He took one look at his wife and shook his head at her.

"Come on Carmichael…Let's do it." Said Donna, trying to steady herself on her feet and smiling at her husband.

Sam sighed, as he took off his shirt. "For god sake woman…Sit down, before you fall down." He said, turning down her drunken offer.

"Good idea." Donna slurred, before falling back onto the bed and passing out.

*************

Waking the next morning, to the sound of her husband in the bathroom, Donna groaned loudly and placed her hand on her forehead. Hearing the groan, Sam stepped into the bedroom and looked at his wife.

"Feeling rough?" Sam asked, pulling on his robe and tying it up.

Closing her eyes, Donna nodded slowly. "Very." She whispered.

Sam walked over and threw open the balcony doors, letting the fresh breeze engulf the bedroom. "You were wasted last night… I'm not surprised." He responded, picking up the dirty washing and throwing it in the laundry basket.

Sitting up, Donna slowly lifted the sheets and peered down at her naked body. "Did we…make love last night?" She asked, with a confused look on her face, as she looked back up at Sam.

"Yes darling." Sam answered. "It was the best sex we've ever had…I'm talking swinging from the light fittings… the works." He continued in a sarcastic tone.

Laughing at his reply, Donna wrapped the sheet around her and slid out of bed. "Funny, I would've thought I'd remember that." She said, walking over to Sam and gently running her hand down his chest, inside his loosely tied robe.

Shaking his head at her, Sam sighed. "You past out Donna…I undressed you and put you to bed." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Are you pissed at me sweetheart?" Asked Donna, giving him a coy smile and tilting her head to one side.

"Maybe a little." Sam answered honestly. "It was a shock to see you so drunk."

Stepping back, Donna slumped back onto the bed and shook her head. "Great, now I've got my daughter _and _my husband pissed at me…Wonderful." She Said, before laying back, to stare up at the ceiling.

Walking over to lay by her side, Sam rested up on his elbow and looked into Donna's eyes. "What were you three taking about, that made you drink so much?" He asked, gently stroking the hair away from his wife's face.

"The miscarriage." Donna replied, before closing her eyes and swallowing hard.

Feeling the tears forming in her eyes, Donna turned onto her side away from Sam. They hadn't discussed it since making up and both had tried hard to push it to the back of their minds. It all began to make sense to Sam. _His wife had drank to excess, to drown out the lingering pain and enable her to get things off her chest with her best friends. He knew how close the three of them were and that the Dynamos would've given Donna the extra support she needed to get over it. How can I stay mad at her? _Sam thought to himself.

"Hey come on darling." Sam whispered, moving up close behind her, to hold his wife tight against him. "No more tears…We've got to move on." He added, leaning closer, to plant a sweet kiss on her cheek. "You know I love you right?"

Turning round onto her other side, Donna gently stroked Sam's cheek. "I know you do…And I love you too." She whispered, pulling him close to brush her lips against his.

Holding one another close for a few minutes, Sam looked at his watch, before kissing Donna's lips one more time and slowly standing from the bed. Donna smiled at him sweetly, as she watched her husband getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked with a confused expression on her face.

Picking up his cell phone and laptop, Sam smiled at his wife. "I've got some emails to send and a conference call in ten minutes." He answered. "What are you doing today with the girls?"

"We're going to the mainland for lunch." Donna replied with a smile. "I need to get you a birthday present for tomorrow."

Walking over to place his belongings down, Sam carefully slid on top of his wife, as she laid on her back. Donna giggled, at the sensation of Sam kissing a delicate trail up her chest towards her ear. Even though she had a hangover from hell, Donna couldn't help but think, that her headache was being slowly eased away by her husbands soft lips. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, to allow him further access to her highly sensitised skin. Sam moaned quietly, as he felt Donna gently sliding her hand between their bodies, to reach between his legs. Purposely slipping her hand into the waistband of Sam's trousers and underwear, Donna firmly took hold of his manhood.

"Oh my god Donna." Sam moaned, in between light kisses to her neck. "You know it's been a while baby."

Giggling, Donna removed her hand and slid it back up Sam's chest. "So what do you want for your birthday?" She asked, as Sam stopped and looked into her eyes.

Giving her lips, one last passionate kiss and sanding up to gather his things, Sam grinned at his wife. "I thought that was obvious darling." He said, giving her a cheeky wink as he left the bedroom.

*************

After eating lunch on the mainland, Donna and the two Dynamos, sat and relaxed outside the restaurant. Watching Tanya pour out another glass of champagne, both Rosie and Donna laughed.

"How the hell can you drink after last night?" Rosie asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

Raising her glass to her friends, Tanya smiled. "Last night was nothing honey…Cheers." She said with a giggle and taking a sip of the bubbly liquid.

Glancing at the time on Rosie's watch, Donna sighed. They were going to catch the ferry back over to Kalokairi soon and she still hadn't bought Sam a gift. Her husband was so difficult to buy for and Donna couldn't think of anything he wanted, apart from…

"What's wrong Don?" Asked Rosie, hearing her friend's sigh and noticing her glazed expression.

Sighing once more, Donna looked at her friends. "I still haven't got Sam a gift for his birthday." She said, taking a sip of water.

"Well what does he want?" Tanya asked, settling the bill with a passing waiter. "There must be something." She added with a kind smile.

Donna giggled, as she thought back to a few hours ago in the bedroom with her husband. "Well there is one thing he wants…Me." She said, before gently biting her lower lip, as her friends laughed at her response.

"Well, we could strip you off and stick a gift tag on your head Donna." Laughed Rosie "I'm sure Sam would love that."

Rolling her eyes at Rosie's last statement, Donna let a small giggle escape her, at the thought. As Tanya lowered her sunglasses and peered at her with a smirk.

"I know just the thing." Said Tanya, standing from the table and holding out her hand to Donna. "Let's go find a lingerie store honey and give Mr. Nice Ass, a birthday to remember." She added with a cheeky wink.

****************

A.N. Sorry if it was a little long and boring hunnies…but next chapter gonna be fun filled… Sam's Birthday =).. Please let me know what you thought, or what you'd like me to add in the future.. Love ya's, Liv x


	33. Chapter 33

A.B. Hey all…sorry it took soooo long to update, I've been busy with the 'rugrats' lol.. Please note this chapter is 'M' (Sam's Birthday treat from Donna lol)..Thanks so much for the continuing reviews… they have kept me going when I've been stuck with writers block and feeling like stopping for good =(

Noticed a few new people adding this to their favourite stories… Hope you're enjoying it so far guys and mange to get through it lol *hugs* =)

This chapter is dedicated as always, to Mel (love ya hunni) and of course, Shanice (who loves my 'love scenes' lol) … Enjoy!

***********************

Chapter 33 Happy Birthday!

************

Returning home after a romantic evening on the mainland, the cool breeze caused Donna to shiver slightly, as Sam helped her out of the jeep. He was pleased he'd managed to steal his wife away from the Dynamos and spend some alone time with her. Since the three women had returned from lunch, earlier that day, the couple had only seen each other for ten minutes, before Rosie and Tanya had dragged her off to the beach bar for 'talks'. Watching them chatting and giggling, had actually made Sam smile. It was good to see his wife having fun with her close girlfriends. It was obviously just what she had needed.

Taking Donna's hand, Sam smiled sweetly at her, as she grabbed his wrist to check the time on his watch. "Nearly midnight Carmichael." She giggled. "And you know what that means."

"Yes…Another year older." Sam answered with a small sigh, as he lead his wife up the rocky steps to the hotel.

"Aww, are you feeling sorry for yourself darling?" Asked Donna, pulling her husband to a stop. "I thought it was only us women that got depressed about getting older." She continued, tilting her head to one side.

Turning to look into Donna's eyes, Sam gave her a wink. "Well it's a good job I've got a beautiful, _slightly_ younger wife, to keep me on my toes." He said softly, pulling her close to kiss her perfect lips.

Slowly running her hands down Sam's chest, she laughed quietly, as he turned his attention to her neck and gently sucked, as though marking his territory. Feeling him pushing her back against the rough wall, Donna then closed her eyes at the sensation of her husband's hands stroking her breasts, through the fabric of her little, black dress.

"Samuel Carmichael." Donna giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're making out like a teenager…Are you trying to recapture your youth honey?" She asked, as Sam paused to look at her with a cheeky grin.

Taking his wife's hand once more, the pair continued their climb up to the villa. Pausing as they reached the dimly lit courtyard, Donna turned to look at her gorgeous husband. She smiled, knowing that in a short time, they'd be up in their bedroom in one another's arms and hopefully making love.

_It had been the longest they'd been without it, since getting married six months ago and Donna hoped that after everything that had gone on, she'd still be able to satisfy her husband's needs. Sudden doubts ran through her mind… What if she couldn't? What if after everything that had happened, it didn't feel the same for both of them?… _Donna asked herself.

Gently stroking her cheek, Sam brought his wife out of her thoughts. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" He asked, giving her a loving smile, after noticing the glazed look in her twinkling, green eyes.

"Nothing." Whispered Donna, smiling back at him. "Let's go get a drink." She added, wrapping her arm around his waist, as they headed to the bar.

Following the sound of laughter, the pair joined Rosie and Tanya at one of the tables. Sitting down opposite the Dynamos, Sam laughed at the sight of six empty wine bottles in front of them and shook his head… _These two, were the only women he knew of, that could drink that amount of alcohol, possibly more and still be standing at the end of the night._

"Evening ladies." Said Sam, as Donna went behind the bar to pour them both a scotch.

Giving Sam a wink, Tanya giggled. "Good evening Birthday Boy." She said, taking a sip of wine. "Did you have a good meal?"

Sam nodded, as Donna walked over and handed him his drink. "Wonderful thank you." He said, kissing his wife's hand, as she placed it on his shoulder.

"Just wait until he gets a look at what's for dessert." Rosie muttered under her breath, causing Tanya to burst out laughing at her.

Giggling at her two best friends, Donna leaned in close to her husband's ear. "I'm going upstairs darling." She whispered seductively. "Why don't you join me in a few minutes?" She asked, giving the Dynamos a wink, before leaving them to walk to her bedroom.

A cheeky smile spread across Sam's face, as he took a long sip of the scotch. His wife obviously had something planned for him and judging by the grins on Tanya and Rosie's faces, that 'something' must have been down to them too. Staring at the pair, Sam didn't know whether to be excited or scared.

**************

Checking her appearance one last time in the bathroom mirror, Donna smiled as she clipped up her long, golden waves. She picked up the note by the basin and giggled softly to herself as she read it.

*****

Have fun Donna!

We promise to be good (yeah right) and wear our earplugs…

Now, go get ya some girlfriend!

Love,

Your Backup Girls

X

*****

Placing the note back down, Donna picked up Tanya's expensive perfume and lightly sprayed it all over her near naked body. Applying the finishing touch of pale pink lipstick, Donna couldn't believe how nervous she felt. It was just like her wedding night all over again… _Would Sam like it? Was it a little too much?, _she thought to herself, as she heard her husband coming up the stairs to the room. Feeling the butterflies soar in the pit of her stomach, Donna quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts… _Chill out woman._

Slowly opening the bedroom door, Sam let out a small gasp as he walked in and locked the door behind him. The room had been transformed into what could only be described as a boudoir, lit only by candles and the moon spilling in through the open shutters. Someone had gone to a lot of time and effort to prepare this and as he glanced over to the champagne, chilling on the nightstand, he realised what the Dynamos had been up to, whilst he and Donna had been gone. Sitting down on the bed, Sam ran his hand over the cream, silk sheets and listened to Donna getting ready in the bathroom behind him.

"Why don't you pour the champagne, I'll be out in a second." Called Donna from the bathroom, as she slipped on her black heels.

Doing as his wife asked, Sam reached over and popped the cork on the bottle and poured out two glasses of the perfectly chilled liquid. Something deep down, told Sam he was going to remember this night for a long, long time. The anticipation was driving him crazy, as he gazed around the room and took a sip of his drink. Sam stood up and looked round, as he heard the bathroom door creak open.

"Oh…My…God." Sam whispered, as his wife came into view. His eyes wide, as he slowly looked her up and down.

Standing in the doorway, Donna leant against the frame and placed a hand on her hip. Dressed in a matching black lace bra and knickers, with the light from the flickering candles highlighting her curvaceous figure. Sam's mouth dropped open, as he continued to look his wife up and down and came across her black stockings and heels.

Giving him a sexy smile, Donna moved a few steps closer to Sam. "Happy Birthday darling." She whispered in an alluring tone.

"You look…You look…Wow!" Sam responded, finding it impossible to put into words, how utterly amazing his wife looked.

Donna giggled as she moved in front of Sam and took a glass of champagne out of his hand. "Now you don't mind going slow, right?" She asked, taking a sip and looking into his wide eyes.

Shaking his head slowly and staring down at Donna's boosted cleavage, Sam laughed. "How can you stand there, dressed like that and ask me to take it slow woman?" He answered, taking the champagne flute off her and placing it down on the nightstand behind him.

As Sam turned back to face her, Donna moved in to kiss his lips. She ran her tongue teasingly across them, forcing Sam to let her in. He placed his hands on his wife's slender hips, as she started to slowly undo his shirt buttons, one by one. Their lips never parted, until Donna broke for air, as she slid her husband's shirt off over his broad shoulders. Looking into each others eyes, Sam smiled, as Donna then got to work on his belt and trousers. _It was going slow, but Sam didn't mind. He wanted to savour every moment and every inch of his wife's fantastic figure. _Letting his trousers fall to the floor, Sam stepped out of the fabric now pooled at his feet and pulled Donna close against him, as he stood in just his underwear.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Sam looked deep into Donna's eyes and slowly shook his head. "I can't begin to tell you, how turned on I am right now." He whispered, flashing her a sexy smile.

"Oh Sam, believe me, I _know_ sweetheart." Donna answered, gently biting her lower lip, at the feeling of her husband's erection pressing firmly against her.

Slowly reaching round her back, Donna took hold of Sam's hand and guided him to sit on the bed, before pushing him to lay down.

_She knew that taking it slow was killing Sam, but it'd be worth it in the end. The thought of him so turned on, actually made her feel good about herself. She might not be in her twenties anymore, but at least her husband, the man she loved with all her heart, still thought she 'had it'._

As Donna climbed onto the bed to crouch beside her husband, she took a piece of ice out of the ice bucket on the nightstand and smiled seductively at him. Sam raised his eyebrows at her, not quite sure of his wife's intentions. All became clear, as Donna suddenly ran the ice cube across his collarbone and slowly down the centre of his chest. Letting out a small gasp, at the cold sensation on his warm skin, Sam closed his eyes. Donna leant close over his body and allowed her mouth to follow the trail of water. She could feel Sam's stomach muscles, tensing under her teasing touch and his small groans confirmed he was quite enjoying the experience. Sliding the quickly melting ice, up over her husband's sensitive nipple, Donna smiled as he groaned louder and opened his eyes to watch her.

_He couldn't get over her beauty. The candle light bouncing off her perfectly toned skin and that well known twinkle back in her ocean green eyes._

Giving him a subtle wink, Donna leaned close once more, to shower soft, open mouthed kisses along Sam's chest and only pausing, as she felt him unclipping her hair. Sitting up and shaking her hair loose around her shoulders, Donna beckoned Sam with her finger, as he slowly sat up to join her.

Gently stroking her husband's cheek, Donna peered deep into his eyes. The look of pure lust and unconditional love, made her heart flutter. "Are you ready to try again?" She whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"To try what?…Make love?" Sam asked slowly, tenderly trailing his hands down his wife's arms. "Do you want me to use something?… I bought some…"

Donna, placed her finger over his lips to stop his finishing his sentence. Smiling, she swallowed softly. "No…" She replied in a whisper. "…Are you ready to make a baby." She added, watching as a huge beam spread across her husband's face.

Cupping Donna's face in his hands, Sam shook his head. "Are you sure?… Are you ready?" He asked, wondering if he'd just misheard her.

"I'm sure." Donna whispered, taking a small intake of breath and nodding.

Moving in close, Sam placed a long, delicate kiss on Donna's lips. "I love you darling." He whispered, trailing his fingers through her blonde locks.

"And I love you." Whispered Donna, slowly running her hands down his chest. "More than you'll ever know."

_Knowing his wife still wasn't taking the pill, he had come prepared for the evening, after stopping off on the mainland to buy some condoms… But now, his wife had just given the best Birthday present of all. After the miscarriage, Donna had near enough said that she wasn't willing to try again and he didn't hold it against her, not for one second. The emotional stress had very nearly torn them apart and ruined their marriage before it had really began…This time, regardless of the outcome, Sam knew he wouldn't let that happen again. They were stronger now, than ever before._

Sliding off the bed, Sam knelt against it and turned Donna to face him. He ran his hands up her stockings, causing Donna to flinch under his gentle touch. Letting his hands then wander up her back, Sam wasted no more time in unhooking her bra.

"My god, you're gorgeous." He whispered, staring at her breasts, as he pulled the thin black straps down over her shoulders.

Donna ran her hands through Sam's hair and closed her eyes at the sensation of him now taking her breast in his hands. He leaned in closer, to tease her nipples with his tongue and breath in her new, alluring scent. Sam gently pushed his wife back onto the bed, watching her naked chest rise and fall with every shallow breath. _The breath of anticipation, of what was about to happen. _Hooking his fingers around the top of her underwear, Sam slowly slid them down, inch by inch and watched Donna's body twitch, as he brushed her inner thigh on the way down. He finally pulled them completely off and proceeded to kiss the inside of her legs on the way back up.

"I need you Sam." Donna whispered, raising her head to make eye contact with her husband.

Flashing her a cheeky smile, Sam circled Donna's belly button with his index finger. "Can we leave the stockings on?" He giggled, before reaching down to slip off her black heels.

Laughing, Donna rested her head back onto the bed and slowly raised one leg to teasingly adjust her sheer, black stocking. "Whatever rocks your world honey." She replied, as Sam watched her, open mouthed at the view.

He shook his head in amazement at her perfect, sun kissed body, as Donna then sat up to meet him once more. Running her hands over Sam's shoulders and down his strong arms, she looked back into his eyes.

_They were hungry for one another. Desperate for their bodies to become one, after two weeks apart. They had taken it slow and now Donna was more than ready, for it to progress from the seductive foreplay, to something her supportive, loving husband had waited so patiently for._

Sam slid his hands around to Donna's rear and gently pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, against his toned torso. In response, Donna wrapped one arm around his neck, leaving the other one to run through his dark hair. They smiled lovingly at one another, before letting their lips finally meet for a tender kiss. Starting off slow and teasing, Donna decided to turn up the heat, by forcefully sliding her tongue in to meet Sam's. He responded with equal eagerness, although wanting his wife to take the lead. Donna's hands purposefully slid down her husband's stomach, until she found the waistband of his boxer shorts. As she tugged them down, Sam knew this was a sign, Donna was ready to take it further. Slowly raising from his knelt position, Sam lifted his wife and slid her back onto the cream, silk sheets. Donna bit her top lip nervously and parted her legs, to allow her husband to move in between them.

"Are you alright?" Asked Sam, not wanting to do anything, until his wife was good and ready.

Nodding, Donna wrapped one arm around his neck, to pull him close and placed her mouth over his. Sam moaned softly, as Donna then slid her free hand between their bodies and gently guided his length into her. The warm, tight sensation around him, made Sam remember what he'd missed over the past few weeks and he knew he was definitely going to have to take this part slow. He kept still for a few seconds, searching for confirmation in his wife's eyes, that she was still alright. As she smiled at him, Donna began to move her hips slowly, causing Sam to close his eyes and groan quietly.

_It was still going slow, but neither of them wanted the moment to end too soon. Both silently relieved, they had got this far._

Setting a rhythmic pace with his hips, Sam looked back into his wife's eyes, as he ran his hand along one of her stockings and brought her leg up to rest against his side. Donna gasped, at the feeling of Sam's manhood moving deeper inside her and leaned closer to shower his neck with wet, open mouthed kisses.

_Everything felt so right, liked she hoped it would. It was as though, they'd never had a break from it at all._

Finding Sam's mouth once more, Donna slid her tongue in to meet his Sam's tongue fought wildly with hers, both wanting control of each others mouths. As their breathing quickened, so did the pace of their lovemaking. Donna raised her other leg, tilting her hips to meet Sam's deep thrusts. Their lustful moans were increasing, as their hands wandered over one another's bodies. Peering into his wife's eyes, Sam rolled over onto his back, pulling her on top of him. Sitting up, as she straddled her husband, Donna looked urgently at him. Sam grabbed her hips as Donna quickened her thrusts. She was close to climaxing and Sam wasn't far behind her. As Donna finally arched her back, pushing further down against Sam's length, she felt the much needed tingle of her orgasm erupt, through her lower body. She whispered her husband's name as she came, causing Sam to climax loudly with her. Once their bodies had stopped moving and Sam had relaxed his hold on her hips, Donna gently rolled to lay at the side of him. Pulling her close against her perspiring body, Sam planted a loving kiss on the top of her head.

Breathing heavily, Sam smiled as Donna ran her hand across his chest. "Thank you so much." He whispered, as she looked up at his face. "That was the best Birthday present… _ever _darling."

Giggling, Donna reached up to kiss Sam's lips slowly. "My pleasure sweetheart." She replied. "I'm glad you enjoyed it…But can I take the stockings off now?"

"Not just yet." Sam giggled back, rolling onto his side, to lay face to face with his wife.

Donna shook her head and smiled at him. "You like them that much huh?" She said, kissing the tip of Sam's nose. "Okay, but I draw the line at wearing them whilst doing the chores tomorrow." She added, joking with him.

Smiling cheekily, Sam wiggled his eyebrows at his wife. "Well, it will still be my Birthday." He whispered, gently running his hand over the lacy top of her stocking.

"Oh my god Carmichael." Donna laughed, gently slapping his hand. "You can get that idea out of your head, right now."

Kissing her lips, Sam laughed. "Okay, okay…It was worth a try." He answered, gently tracing his index finger down the middle of her breasts.

"Yes, you're trying alright." Giggled Donna, grabbing Sam's hand and snuggling closer to him.

Holding his wife close, Sam closed his eyes and sighed a small sigh of relief… _They were back to normal, back to doing what they did best and now it had added meaning again. Now Donna had decided to try again to give him a child, Sam knew he was going to have to get her to slow down a bit and take things easier. Knowing his wife, that was going to be easier said than done…Maybe I should just confine her to bedroom chores, _Sam thought to himself, with a cheeky smile.

*************

A.N. Phewwww… that was a long one lol. Hope it woke you all up? Hehe.. Thanks for reading my friends…reviews? Have some drama coming up for you v soon (already on with some of it) =)

Thank you soooo much for reading … mwahs! Liv x


	34. Chapter 34

A.B. Thank you all soooooo much for the wonderful reviews and messages to urge me to carry on with the story…. I promise now I will, for as long as my imagination will allow lol… You guys are the BEST.. Mwahs! Hope you enjoy this chapter.. Lil bit of drama, but nothing major (but it will tie in somewhere along the line… I hope)… Enjoy! =)

*********************

Chapter 34 Unwanted Mail

***************

Grabbing the post from her desk, Donna slid the pile of letters onto the breakfast tray and made her way up to the bedroom. She had left Sam fast asleep, as she'd unwrapped his arms from around her and gone to make him a birthday breakfast. Quietly closing the door behind her, she giggled at the sight of her discarded black stockings, draped over the ice bucket on the nightstand beside him and placed the tray down on the dressing table. Turning to face her peacefully sleeping husband, Donna couldn't help but smile, when she thought back to the previous evening…

…_It had been perfect. The Dynamos had done her proud, transforming the bedroom and more importantly, by giving her and Sam space. It was just what they had needed, to get their relationship back on track and judging by her exhausted husband, his surprise had worked a treat._

Climbing onto the bed next to Sam, Donna smiled lovingly, as she moved close to place a delicate kiss on his lips. As Sam's eyes slowly flickered open and focused on her, Donna screamed with shock, as he lunged forward to grab her.

"Sam." Donna giggled, grabbing her pillow and hitting her grinning husband with it. "Behave yourself, I've brought you breakfast." She said, trying her hardest to wriggle free from his grip.

Keeping his hold on her, Sam laughed and pulled open Donna's silk robe. "Hmmm, so I see." He replied, raising his eyebrows at the sight of his wife's naked body.

Laughing, Donna struggled even more and managed to slide her body over Sam's, pinning his arm behind his back. "Have you quite finished Carmichael?" She whispered into his ear, giving his arm a twist, just enough to show she'd won.

"Oww…Yes darling." Sam answered, half laughing and half wincing at his wife's painful hold.

Slowly letting him go, Donna smiled and rolled to sit at his side. "Good boy." She said, tying her robe back up. "Any ideas as to what you want to do today?" She continued, watching a cheeky smile come to her husband's face.

"Well…" Sam replied, teasingly sliding his hand up Donna's leg, under her robe.

"Other than _that._" Donna said, slapping Sam's hand away and rolling her eyes at him.

Sam giggled and sat up. "You're feisty today Mrs. Carmichael…I like it." He said, giving his wife a wink and leaning forward to plant a sweet kiss on her lips.

Standing up, Donna giggled and walked over to the dressing table, to pass Sam his breakfast. Handing him the tray, she took the pile of mail and started sorting through it. Most of them looked like the usual bills and junk mail, but one letter in particular stood out. Placing the rest down on the bed, Donna looked closer at the official looking letter, addressed to her husband.

"Letter from New York." Said Donna, noticing the postmark, as she handed it to Sam.

Taking it from her, Sam put his fork down and looked at it. "It'll be something to do with the boy's college fees." He answered quickly, shifting uncomfortably in the bed and placing the white envelope down on his tray. "They're always wanting more cash."

Donna narrowed her eyes and looked suspiciously at her husband. "Aren't you going to open it?" She asked, taking a sip of his coffee and watching Sam continue eating his breakfast.

"I'll deal with it later." Sam responded, eating another mouthful of pancake and smiling at her. "These are really good sweetheart." He finished, obviously trying to change the subject.

Walking into the bathroom, Donna glanced over at her husband and smiled. "Good…Enjoy darling." She said, closing the door behind her and turning on the shower.

Stepping in under the hot, running water, Donna started thinking…

…_There was something about that letter, that had made her suspicious. Her husband's body language had given away, that he might not be telling her the truth, as to what it really was. She had seen mail from Ben and Zack's college and that always came in an envelope, with the school name embossed on it. Besides, if they were wanting money, she was the one who dealt with it, as she always wrote the cheques. There was something going on. Maybe something her husband didn't want her to know about…What are you up to Mr. Carmichael? _Donna asked herself, as she finished rinsing her hair and turned off the water.

***************

Deep in thought, Donna walked past Sam, who was sitting at a table by the bar. As he finished his phone call, her husband closed up his cell phone and grabbed her by the arm, to pull her into his lap. Sam smiled at her, as he wrapped his arm around her slender waist. He noticed she seemed somewhat distant and distracted.

Gently stroking the hair away from her face, Sam looked into Donna's eyes. "What's up sweetheart?" He asked, before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Nothing." Donna answered, giving him a quick kiss in response. "You nearly done here?" She asked, glancing down at his laptop on the table and noticing the opened envelope from earlier.

"Yes." Sam answered, gently turning his wife's face to look back at him. "Are you sure you're alright?…No regrets about not taking precautions last night?" He asked, giving her a worried smile.

Slowly shaking her head, Donna smile softly at his concern. "No honey…Of course not." She whispered, leaning in to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. "I want it just as much as you do." She finished, looking back round at the envelope, sticking out from under his computer.

Kissing the side of his wife's head, Sam slid her off his lap and stood up. "Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower, then we can go shopping on the mainland." He said, leaving her stood watching him, as he walked across the courtyard.

Donna waited until he had disappeared out of sight and sat back down on the chair they'd been sitting on. Looking round, she couldn't help but glance back down at the letter. She was desperate to find out what her husband was so on edge about earlier. Donna wanted to pick up the letter and find out, it was indeed from her stepson's college and that she'd simply been jumping to conclusions…

…_No I couldn't…Could I? _Donna wondered, running her finger slowly over the edge of the envelope. _No, stop it…You can't._

Pulling her hand away, Donna sighed. She was torn. Part of her wanted to know if Sam was hiding things from her and the other part wanted to trust him and respect his privacy. Biting her lower lip, Donna thought about it for a few moments, before finally giving in to temptation. She looked around the courtyard, to make sure she was still alone and picked up the envelope. Holding it in her hands, Donna took a deep breath and slid the letter out. Slowly unfolding it, she read it to herself and shook her head slowly. A sick feeling coursed through her stomach, as her heart pumped double time in her chest.

"The lying bastard." She whispered to herself, folding the letter up and stuffing it back into the white envelope.

Placing it into the pocket of her knee length, blue sundress, Donna stood up and made her way up to the bedroom. Her husband had some explaining to do… _She was hurt, upset and most of all, angry at the man she loved and trusted. _Walking in and closing the door behind her, Donna took a deep breath. Sam walked out of the bathroom, buttoning up his jeans, before pulling on a black t-shirt over his head. He stopped and smiled at her.

"I'll be ready in a minute sweetheart." Sam said, slipping on his shoes. "I've just got to find my wallet." He continued, scanning the room and noticing it on the dressing table.

"Did you manage to sort out the boy's college fees?" Asked Donna, leaning back against the door, to watch her husband picking up the wet towels.

Taking them into the bathroom, he threw them into the laundry basket. "Yeah…It's sorted." He replied, walking back out and smiling at Donna.

Shaking her head slowly, Donna stared at him. "Sam, please don't insult my intelligence." She said calmly. "If you are going to lie to me, at least be smart enough to hide the incriminating evidence." She finished, pulling the letter out of her pocket and throwing it down on the bed in front of him.

Instantly realising what it was, Sam looked at his wife. Her face was almost expressionless, as she stood there, waiting for a response. He ran his hand through his dark hair and sighed…_He thought he'd managed to throw his wife off the scent, by using the story of the college fees, but he'd made a silly mistake. He'd left the letter where she could find it. It wasn't that he wanted to hide its contents from her. Ideally he would have wanted to share it with her, but he knew she'd over react, without listening to reason._

"Well?" Donna demanded. "Are you going to tell me why the hell you've paid over twelve thousand dollars, to put Lorraine through rehab?…And didn't even think to tell me…_your wife._"

Walking over to her, Sam attempted to take hold of Donna's hand, but she quickly pulled away and stared icily at him. To say she was angry was an understatement. Sam could tell his wife was absolutely seething.

"Donna, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd go off at me darling." Sam answered, trying to make eye contact with her. "I know it seems like a lot of money, but…"

"I couldn't give a shit about the money Sam." Responded Donna, stopping him from finishing his sentence. "I'm angry that you didn't tell me what you were doing and I'm pissed that you lied to me, to cover it up." She continued, her voice now raised.

"I'm sorry." Sam replied, slowly reaching out to stroke Donna's cheek. "But if you'd let me explain."

Slapping her husband's hand away, before it made contact with her face, Donna let out a sarcastic laugh. "It seems you care more about _her_ than me…When she's finished with rehab, why don't you fly her out here for a nice, relaxing vacation?" She said, rolling her eyes, before staring back at him.

Shaking his head, Sam looked straight back at her. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you sweetheart." He said calmly.

"Don't you dare 'sweetheart' me Carmichael." Donna hissed, moving away from the door to open it. "Get out."

Sighing, Sam did as his wife asked. Walking out of the bedroom, he turned to look at her, as she slammed the door in his face…_He'd messed up, big time and he knew it. After seeing his wife angry on several occasions, this was by far the worst. She was so angry, she didn't even cry, although he could tell she wanted to. Now he too was mad, not only at himself, but at the fact that she hadn't let him explain why he'd paid for his ex-wife to go through rehab. Donna had sprang on the defensive, putting up her emotional barriers, in an attempt to protect herself. He knew from previous experience, when his wife was in that frame of mind, there was no getting through to her and he needed to vacate the vicinity. _

Making his way behind the bar, Sam poured himself a large scotch. "Happy Birthday Carmichael." He whispered, before taking a sip.

************

Tidying the bedroom, from last nights activities, Donna picked up the black stockings from the nightstand and stuffed them into the drawer…_Just when things had started to get back to normal between her and Sam, his ex-wife had come between them once more. Deep down, she knew they were never going to be rid of Lorraine completely, but so far things had been quiet since New York…Until this._

"Donna." Said Rosie quietly as she slowly opened the bedroom door. "We heard shouting…Is everything okay?" She asked, as she walked in, quickly followed by Tanya.

Looking around the room and noticing Sam wasn't there, Tanya shook her head. "Please don't tell me, Sam didn't like his Birthday present." She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking up at Donna.

"No, he liked it alright." Replied Donna, glancing at the bed next to her friend. "Everything was great, until I found that this morning." She finished, pointing down to the letter.

Rosie walked over to pick it up and sat down next to Tanya, as she opened it. Donna stayed silent, as her two best friends read it to themselves.

Looking up at Donna, Rosie shook her head. "Lorraine Carmichael?" She asked, with a confused expression on her face. "Why is she still using his name?"

"That's not what's bothering me." Donna answered, turning to look out onto the balcony.

"Seabrook House." Tanya said quietly, as if casting her mind back. "Now that's one I _haven't_ frequented…I've heard it's good though."

Nudging Tanya, Rosie rolled her eyes at her, before looking back up at Donna. "I take it Sam didn't tell you, he was paying for his ex to go through rehab?…And a pricey one at that." She finished, taking another look at the invoice.

Donna shook her head and turned back to face the Dynamos. "No he didn't…And he lied to cover it up." She answered.

"Didn't Sam tell you why he did it?" Tanya asked, relaxing back onto the bed. "Surely he has his reasons Donna."

Donna sighed. "No…Because I didn't let him. She answered. "I threw him out."

"Oh Donna." Whispered Rosie, standing up to take her friend by the shoulders. "Give the guy a chance to explain himself." She continued, looking into Donna's now teary eyes.

Standing up to join them, Tanya stroked Donna's hair away from her face. "Rosie's right Sheridan, he might have a legitimate reason sweetie."

Looking at her best friends, Donna wiped away a stray tear, as it trickled down her prominent cheekbone. "I don't care what his reason is…He lied to me." She said, breaking from Rosie's hold and walking into the bathroom, to collect the laundry basket.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes Donna." Said Rosie, as she and Tanya followed her out of the room and down the stairs to the reception. "You're crazy about him and you know it." She added, as they stopped and watched Donna walk over to the laundry room.

"And he's got such a nice ass." Commented Tanya, resulting in an elbow in the ribs from Rosie.

************

The Dynamos sat and watched, from their bar side table, as Donna rushed around keeping herself busy with the chores. Rosie looked at Tanya and sighed. They both knew they were going to have to do something, to get the married couple back on speaking terms. Watching Donna wander into the laundry room for the third time, Tanya lowered her sunglasses and smiled slyly at her fellow backup girl.

"I've got an idea." Tanya said quietly, before taking a sip of coffee. "Go distract Donna…Keep her in the laundry room." She finished, standing up and quickly making her way to the reception.

Rosie looked confused, but did as her friend asked. Getting up, she made her way to the laundry room… _Tanya's plans very rarely worked, but Rosie thought anything was worth a try under these circumstances._

Pausing in the doorway, Rosie was about to speak to Donna, when she noticed Tanya hurriedly walking towards her, waving her arms. Donna was bent over loading yet another pile of washing into the machine and didn't notice her plotting friends behind her. Grabbing Rosie by the arm, Tanya pulled her round the corner and poked her head out. Right on cue, Sam appeared from the reception and walked towards them.

"What's going on?" Rosie whispered, poking her head out too. "Oh, I see." She giggled quietly, seeing Sam about to walk into the laundry room.

Rushing back round the corner, the Dynamos shoved an unsuspecting Sam through the door, before slamming it shut behind him and turning the key. Donna stood upright and spun round, to find her husband standing a few feet away. Sam held his hands up and shook his head. Neither of them quite knowing what was happening.

"You two are not coming out, until you've acted like adults and talked things through." Rosie called through the door.

"Yeah…Kissed and made up." Added Tanya, giggling, as she and Rosie linked arms and walked away.

Sighing at her friends immature prank, Donna turned her back on Sam and turned on the washing machine. Sam stood and watched her for a few seconds.

"I take it, there's nothing wrong with the washing machine then?" Asked Sam, realising he'd been set up by Tanya.

Rollin her eyes, Donna turned to a pile of sheets and began folding. "So come on Sam, let's hear it…Why did you do that for Lorraine?" She asked, getting straight to the point, as her husband leant up against the wall behind her.

Sighing, Sam placed his hands in his pockets. "I did it for the boys." He said quietly. "To try and protect them."

Donna stopped folding and turned to face him. Sam looked into her eyes and at her confused expression.

"The restraining order is due to expire soon and I thought, if I could make sure Lorraine was sober before hand, she wouldn't give Ben and Zack anymore grief." Sam continued, desperately looking for a reaction in his wife's eyes.

Swallowing hard, Donna cleared her throat. "So why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her heart slowly melting, as she thought about her poor stepsons and the terrible way their mother treated them both when she was drunk.

Shaking his head, Sam smiled softly. "Because I knew, if you thought I was doing something for Lorraine, you'd automatically assume there was something else going on." He answered quietly.

"No Sam… Me finding out like this, made me think that." Donna responded, leaning against the worktop. "If you'd have explained things, I would have backed you one hundred percent…But you didn't, you went behind my back."

"I know…I fucked up." Sam replied, moving a few steps closer towards his wife. "I'm sorry…I'm an idiot." He added, looking deep into her eyes.

Nodding her head, Donna looked back at Sam. "Yes you did and yes you are." She whispered, stiffening her body, as he moved even closer to her. "And you're forgetting you lied."

"I did and I'm sorry." Sam whispered, now standing inches away from his wife and staring deep into her softening, green eyes.

"We're married Sam, we don't have secrets." Said Donna, wanting to get everything off her chest and turning her head as her husband leaned in close to her ear.

Breathing in her lavender scent, Sam swallowed softly. "I know and I'm sorry." He whispered once more.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Donna closed her eyes. "Whatever you think you're doing…Don't." She whispered, feeling his warm breath tickling her skin. "Your Carmichael charm won't get you off the hook this time…I'm so annoyed with you."

"I know you are." Sam replied in a whisper, before resting his hands at either side of his wife on the worktop and delicately kissing her neck.

Donna shook her head and moved slightly away from his touch. "Stop." She whispered, determined to show Sam, how mad she was.

Completely ignoring his wife's words, Sam moved his hands to her hips and kissed her neck with more force this time. Donna pulled away and stared at her husband for a few moments. Sam raised his eyebrows at her, searching for that well known twinkle in her green eyes. It was there. Grabbing at Sam's t-shirt, Donna roughly tugged it off over his head, as he moved hard against her body, to smother her mouth with hot, urgent kisses. Holding her hips, Sam lifted Donna up onto the worktop and moved between her legs. Their kisses became more and more desperate, as Donna fumbled with her husband's belt buckle, finally undoing it along with his jeans. Without their lips breaking contact, Sam looked into Donna's eyes and franticly hitched up the fabric of her dress. Donna gasped, at the sensation of her husband pulling her underwear aside and quickly adjusting his own. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms tight around Sam's neck, struggling to stifle a loud groan as he entered her roughly. Looking back into each others eyes, Sam snaked his arms around his wife's waist to hold her in position, as he mad love to her, fast and hard. Within minutes, Donna was digging her nails into his broad shoulders. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Donna guided Sam deeper into her. Finding his mouth once more, she moaned for the last time, as she climaxed held in his arms. Sam followed suit, a few moments later, whispering his wife's name as he did. Relaxing their hold on one another, Sam placed a more tender kiss on Donna's lips, before stepping back to button up his jeans.

Pulling her dress down, Donna bit her lower lip as she looked at her husband. "I'm still pissed at you Carmichael." She said softly. "You have a lot more grovelling to do."

"If _that's _what it takes, to get back into your good books baby…I'll gladly grovel all day." Sam replied, giving her a cheeky wink.

Donna shook her head at him, as a small smile came to her face…_How could she stay too mad at him, now he'd explained that he'd done it for the welfare of his children and now her children? She knew Sam felt guilty about not living in the same country as they boys and not been there for them, should they need him. She realised he hadn't done it to hurt her, he'd done it to protect his family, her included._

Hearing giggling coming from outside the laundry room, Donna slid off the worktop and watched as her husband searched for his discarded t-shirt. Rosie and Tanya flung the door open and stared at the married couple. Tanya raised her eyebrows, as she watched Sam pulling his now found t-shirt back on.

"Now, are you two friends again, or do we have to leave you a while longer?" Asked Rosie, smirking at Donna's flushed complexion.

Sighing, Tanya leant up against the doorframe. "I'd say they were more than friends." She said, watching as Sam now buckled up his belt and smiled at his wife. "Isn't 'making up' sex just the best?" She continued, bursting out laughing and walking off towards the bar. "Oh yes, I love it when a good plan _comes _together."

***************

A.N. Hope it was okay hunnies? You know what to do…hit that little green button down there lol… Thanks for reading, I love ya's xxxx Liv x

P.s. Next chapter up soon! =) x


	35. Chapter 35

A.B. Sooo sorry it took a while to update, but I have been having MAJOR writers block grrrr… Not overly happy with this chapter, but had to get something up for you all. Many thanks for all your fab reviews… I love you all.. Mwahs!

For Mel (my mentor and for listening to my ideas), love ya hunni… and for Charliiee (think she's a little down) Chin up babe.. You know where I am if you want to chat xxx

********************

Chapter 35 Words

**************

Staring into the window of the small boutique on the mainland, Donna sighed softly. Just looking down at the gorgeous baby outfits, made her wonder if she and Sam would ever get their wish. It was now a few hours after their confrontation in the laundry room and Sam had wanted them to come shopping together. Even though they'd talked things through and managed to get everything out in the open, Donna was still a little mad at her husband, for hiding it from her…

…_As far as she was concerned, husband and wife, shouldn't keep secrets from each other. They were a partnership, that should work as one…The more she thought about what Sam had done for the sake of their sons, the more her angry feelings subsided. No matter what Lorraine had called Sam, or said about him in rage, she could never accuse him of being a bad father to the boys. From what Ben and Zack had told her about their dad, it was plain to see, he put them first over anything else in his life. She could relate to that. It was completely the same with her and Sophie._

Hearing her husband talking into his cell phone behind her, Donna turned round to face him. As she stood quietly for a few moments, waiting for him to end his call to James, Donna couldn't help but notice two pretty Greek women, eyeing up her husband. They couldn't have been much older than Sophie and Donna shook her head, as she watched them giggling as they checked out Sam's rear.

"Unbelievable." Donna whispered to herself, at the cheek of them being so obvious, when she was stood right next to him.

Finishing his call and placing the phone back in his pocket, Sam smiled at his wife. "Did you say something darling?" He asked, completely oblivious to the additional female attention he was attracting.

"No honey." Answered Donna, with a forced smile. "I'm going in here…I'll leave you with your admirers." She finished, nodding in the direction of the women and walking into the shop.

Sam slowly turned to see what his wife was pointing out. As one of the dark haired women winked at him, he couldn't help but laugh…

_His wife was jealous and he found it quite amusing. Donna should've known by now, that she was the only one for him. She was the only woman he ever wanted. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with…Yes they had their arguments, but that was all part of married life and the making up after, was always so much fun._

After a short while, Donna remerged from the shop and was greeted by a grinning Sam. Looking up at his expression, she tilted her head to one side…_With his boyish charm, he was so good looking. No wonder other women found him attractive, _she thought to herself.

"And what's so funny Carmichael?" She asked, unable to stop a small smile creep across her face. "Don't tell me…You scared them away with your terrible Greek?"

Pulling his wife close, Sam shook his head at her. "You're jealous." He giggled, quickly kissing the tip of her nose.

"I am not." Donna fired back, laughing at her husband's confidence. "Okay…Maybe just a little bit." She finished, moving forward to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You're crazy woman." Said Sam, delicately stroking her cheek and gazing into her green eyes. "I have the most beautiful wife in the world…Why would I want to look elsewhere?" He added, giving his wife's pert rear a squeeze.

Donna laughed. "Because you're a man…And I think your brain's in your pants." She answered, rolling her eyes at him.

"Donna Carmichael." Sam responded to his wife's last comment. "Not all the time darling." He added, with a cheeky wink.

Giggling, Donna wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. "Let's go home…I think it's time me and our elusive daughter, had a little chat." She said, as her husband took the shopping bags from her and draped his arm over the shoulder.

Since Sophie had gone off at her, the day the Dynamos arrived on Kalokairi, Donna hadn't had a chance to speak to her properly. Her daughter had been keeping herself to herself and very rarely ventured out of the goat house with baby Emma. Sophie seemed so down, but Donna had simply put it down to the 'baby blues'…

…_She had been the same for a while, after she'd given birth to Sophie. The reality of being all alone in the world, with the extra responsibility of raising a child, had stunned her at first. In an endless routine of feeds and diaper changes, Donna had nearly cracked under the strain of broken sleep and high pitched crying. There was no denying it was a difficult period of her life, but she got there in the end. Now looking at her beautiful grown up daughter, Donna realised how proud she was and that she hadn't done such a bad job raising her._

_**********_

Pausing in the doorway of the goat house, Donna could hear her baby granddaughter crying upstairs. Taking a deep breath, she slowly climbed the stairs, wondering what type of mood her daughter would be in today. These days, Donna didn't know whether to hug her, or run for cover. As she reached the top step, she came across Sophie with her back to her and soon realised, she was packing a small suitcase, that was laid on her bed.

"Sophie." Donna said softly, but still causing her daughter to jump at the sound of her name. "Why are you packing sweetheart?" She asked, walking over to the crib and picking up her crying granddaughter.

Turning to face her mother, Sophie bit her bottom lip, before looking down at the floor. "I'm ermm…Going on a little trip." She answered, not really wanting to make eye contact with Donna.

Donna cradled a now quiet Emma in her arms and walked over to her daughter. "What do you mean, a little trip?" She asked calmly, hooking her finger under Sophie's chin, to make her look at her.

Peering into her daughter's big, blue eyes, Donna could sense she was nervous about telling her something… _She knew this look all too well. It was the look Sophie had, when she'd done something she knew her Mom wouldn't approve of. Something that nearly always ended in tears…Sophie's tears._

"Sophie, what have you done?" Asked Donna, narrowing her eyes at her daughter, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer to her question.

Swallowing hard, Sophie smiled nervously at her mother. "I'm going to London." She answered, desperately looking for approval in Donna's eyes.

"What? Why?" Donna replied in a shocked tone, shaking her head at her.

"Sky's parents have paid for me and Emma to go visit them." Answered Sophie, looking down at her now sleeping daughter in her mother's arms.

Shaking her head, Donna stepped back, to place Emma carefully in her crib. "You're joking right?" She asked with a nervous laugh, as she turned back to face Sophie. "After everything they said about you and Sky getting married." She continued, walking over to take her daughter by the shoulders.

Sophie looked at her mom, as tears formed in her eyes. "They want to meet their only grandchild." She replied quietly, knowing Donna was far from

impressed with her.

"Are you forgetting, they wouldn't even show up for their own sons' wedding?" Donna asked, trying to stay calm. "And now they want you to take your five week old daughter, on a five hour flight, to see them?…They've got a nerve." She finished, her tone becoming more and more angered as she thought about it.

Breaking from her mother's hold, Sophie turned back to her packing. She didn't know what to say. She knew full well her mom was right about Sky's parents, but something in her heart was telling her she should go to London…

…_When Sky had decided to settle on the Island of Kalokairi, his parents had been far from happy with him. They had funded his travels with his friends, on an understanding, that when he returned to London, he would continue with his education. There had been an almighty row, when Sky called home to say he's fallen in love and was staying in Greece. His parents threatened to cut him off and provide him with no more money, if he didn't 'stop being so stupid and come home'. He of course, followed his heart, instead of listening to his mother and father and from that day, he rarely called home…Until that was, Sky called them to invite them to his and Sophie's wedding. They had flatly refused, accusing Sky of making a huge mistake and throwing his life away. _

_That evening, after seeing her daughter and Sky so upset, Donna had taken it upon herself to contact his mother herself. Wanting to speak to her woman to woman, mother to mother, Donna had practically begged her down the phone, to reconsider. All it had got her, was a load of verbal abuse. Telling Donna, she was a terrible mother for allowing her daughter to marry so young, Sky's mother had then hung up. That was the first and last time, the two women ever spoke. To save her baby girl, from further heartache, Donna had never told her about the phone call and decided to keep it to herself, knowing she'd tried her best._

"Sophie…Sweetheart." Said Donna, moving to sit on the bed, next to the suitcase. "You know I told you, I would let you live your life and only step in if I thought you were going to get hurt?" She asked, looking up at her daughter.

Nodding, Sophie wiped away a single tear, as it escaped her stinging eyes and continued placing folded clothes into her case.

Taking hold of her daughter's arm, Donna sighed. "Well I'm stepping in honey." She said, stopping Sophie from what she was doing.

"I know you're going to hate me." Answered Sophie, shrugging her mother off and turning to go downstairs and collect some of her belongings. "But I'm going to London…I have to." She finished, as Donna quickly followed her down to the living room.

"Why do you have to?" Asked Donna with a confused expression, as she watched Sophie gather up Emma's pink teddy and blanket from the coffee table.

Sophie paused to looked at her mom. "Because I've done the whole growing up, not knowing who my father is and I don't want Emma to go through it Mom…I've told you before, it's crap." She responded, her voice becoming raised.

Shaking her head, Donna couldn't believe her daughter was getting mad at her. "Is it my fault Sky decided to leave you?" She asked, raising her voice to the same level as Sophie's. "That boy has no one to blame but himself."

"Do you know what?…I'm not going to do this with you now Mom." Replied Sophie, walking past her mother, to go back to her packing.

Grabbing her arm, Donna stopped Sophie in her tracks at the foot of the stairs. "Wrong young lady." She said firmly, looking deep into her eyes. "This is exactly what you are going to do now…You obviously have things to say, so let's hear them."

Sighing, Sophie closed her eyes for a few moments, before looking back at her mom. "Sky's going to be there…But he doesn't know I'm coming." She said, more tears welling up in her eyes. "His parents didn't want him to know, in case he took off before I got there."

"Oh this is getting better by the second." Donna responded, rolling her eyes and letting out a small sarcastic laugh. "Sophie Sheridan, get your head out the clouds." She whispered, now shaking her head at her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sophie asked quickly, her voiced raised, she was almost shouting at her mother.

Taking a deep breath, Donna composed herself before answering. "Don't you see darling?…Even Sky's parents have realised what a coward he is, if they think he's going to run." She said, trying to soften her tone. "He's a selfish bastard and if you think I'm going to stand here and let you run after him, with Emma in tow, you better think again."

Sophie's mouth dropped, as she shook her head at her mother's last statement. "I'm an adult Mom and whether you like it or not…I'm going to London." She said angrily. "If nothing else, I owe it to my daughter." She finished, pulling away from Donna's grip on her arm.

"For fuck sake Sophie, have some self respect." Hissed Donna. "You're running off to another country, to hunt down a man that has made it pretty obvious, he doesn't want anything to do with you or your daughter." She continued, quickly glancing round at the door, as Sam walked in with a worried expression, looking at her and Sophie. "If he did, don't you think he'd be here now?"

Letting out a sarcastic laugh, Sophie shook her head at he mother. "Oh my god Mom…Is that what you had?…Self respect?…Sleeping with three guys within a few weeks and not bothering to inform any of them, that they might have fathered a child." She said, causing her mother to recoil with a shocked, hurt look on her face.

Walking over to try and diffuse the heated situation, Sam looked in total disbelief at the warring women. "What the hell's going on here?" He asked, first looking at Sophie and then at his wife.

"Ask your daughter…I'm through with it all." Replied Donna, quickly wiping her tears and storming out of the goat house.

*******

Sitting alone on the beach, Donna pulled her knees up towards her chest and wrapped her arms tight around her legs. She soaked up the warm sun and allowed the sound of the lapping water, soothe her racing mind. She was hurt and angry for the second time today and now she felt completely, emotionally drained…

…_She had never argued as bad as that, with Sophie, let alone used that sort of language whilst doing so. That was one thing Donna regretted saying, but there was something about Sky that got her so worked up. The way he'd treated her beautiful daughter and now his parents expecting her to travel all the way to London, with baby Emma. Donna was fuming with them too._

Donna was brought out of her thoughts, by a hand placed on her shoulder. Looking round, she smiled at her husband, to try and reassure him she was okay. Holding out his hand, Sam pulled Donna up to stand, as she took hold of it. He entwined his fingers through hers and smiled lovingly at her.

"Are you alright darling?" He asked, gently wiping a tear away from her stunning cheekbone. "Sophie's filled me in."

Sighing, Donna moved close and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I'll be fine…But what the hell, is that girl of ours thinking?" She answered, resting her head against Sam's chest, as he placed his free hand on the small of her back.

"She's hurting Donna." Sam responded, tenderly kissing the top of his wife's head and gazing out across the glistening water. "I hate the idea of it, as much as you…But we've got to let her find her own way sweetheart…Maybe closure."

"She's going to end up getting hurt again and I'll be the one picking up the pieces." Whispered Donna, raising her head to look into Sam's eyes. "Sophie's a grown woman, but she's so naïve."

Sam nodded and kissed Donna's forehead. "I know, but she's not going to listen… She's got the Sheridan stubborn streak darling." He said, holding her tighter. "She all packed and ready to go."

"Then let her go." Donna replied, closing her eyes and swallowing hard. "Soph's made it pretty clear, what she thinks of me…A slut that goes out of her way to hide things from people." She finished, looking back up at her husband, as more tears began to cascade down her already tear stained cheeks.

Shaking his head, Sam smiled sweetly at her. "No baby, Sophie doesn't think that at all." He answered, wiping Donna's tears once more. "She was heartbroken when you walked out, my shirt's soaking wet to prove it…. People say things in the heat of the moment, they don't mean."

Resting her head back on Sam's chest, Donna sighed. "I meant every bit I said about Sky." She whispered, wiping her tears. "I could kill him for what he's done to her and our granddaughter."

"Shhh." Soothed Sam, stroking her long, blonde waves. "It's all in the past and neither of us can change that…But we have got to be there for Soph, even if we know she's making a big mistake."

"I know Sam." Donna replied, rolling her eyes. "I know."

Sam pulled away from their embrace and cupped his wife's face in her hands. "Sophie's leaving soon and I know you wouldn't want her to go without you saying goodbye." He said with a loving smile. "Come on sweetheart." He added, taking her hand to lead her back to the villa.

The pair walked silently hand in hand, up the stone steps to the hotel. Donna paused as she reached the courtyard and saw her daughter cradling a tiny Emma, in her arms. As Sophie walked over and stood in front of her, Donna could see by her red rimmed eyes, that she too had been crying. She hated seeing her daughter upset and hated the painful feeling in her heart, knowing she'd caused it with her harsh words.

"I'm sorry for what I said Mom." Sophie whispered, looking at her mother through fresh tears that were blurring her sight. "I really didn't mean it."

Pulling her daughter close, Donna closed her eyes to stop her own tears from falling once more. "Shhh baby girl…Let's forget about it now." She whispered, softly stroking Sophie's golden curls. "I'm sorry for swearing at you."

"But you think I'm being foolish right?" Asked Sophie, looking up into her mom's teary, green eyes.

Sighing, Donna shook her head. "It doesn't matter what I think Soph…You're a grown woman and you have to make your own decisions in life." She responded. "You know I'll always be there for you, you're my baby."

Sophie smiled sweetly and wiped the last of her tears. "Thank you." She whispered, looking down at her blissfully, sleeping daughter in her arms. "We'll miss you." She finished, peering back up at Donna.

"I'll miss you both too honey…but you'll be back in a few weeks won't you?" Answered Donna, bending down to delicately kiss her granddaughter's forehead.

Nodding, Sophie leant forward to give her mom a kiss on the lips. "Try not to worry…I'll call you when we get there, I promise." She said, turning round to find Sam picking up her bags. "I have to go." She finished, turning back to face Donna. "I love you Mom."

Gently stroking her daughter's cheek, Donna forced a smile, even tough her heart was breaking. "I love you too." She replied quietly. "Look after my little girl." She added, gazing down at her perfect granddaughter.

"I will." Sophie whispered, holding tight onto Emma. "Bye Mommy."

Donna's heart ached at the sound of Sophie calling her 'Mommy'. It reminded her of when she was a little girl. _So young and innocent, without a care in the world_, Donna thought to herself, as she watched her leave for the airport, accompanied by Sam.

As they disappeared out of view, down the steps to the entrance of the villa, Donna wrapped her arms around herself and took a sharp intake of breath. The sickening feeling of emptiness engulfed her body, just like it did, the night Sophie left to explore the world with Sky.

"Drink?" Asked a familiar voice behind her, causing Donna to spin round.

She smiled at the welcoming sight of Rosie holding out her arms to her and Tanya holding up two bottles of ouzo. Even though she felt like falling into bed and sleeping away the next few weeks, Donna knew a few hours with her best friends, would do her the world of good. They'd find a way to keep her occupied until the Birthday boy returned to take her to bed. She needed to get through the next two weeks and with the love of her husband and the Dynamos, Donna knew she would be kept on her toes until Sophie returned.

************

A.N. I'm soooo sorry if that was a tad boring =( But I couldn't leave poor Sophie depressed and pissed at Donna for too long lol.. I've got a bit more planned… so I'll have to get writing and pray the writers block doesn't get the better of me again grrrrr…Thanks for reading, reviews greatly appreciated hunnies… Loads of love, Liv (aka Tanya..I've turned to the wine my friends lol) x


	36. Chapter 36

B.N.. Thank you ALL so much for the fab reviews on the last chapter… Mwahssss! This one is a little more light-hearted than the last…a bit of Dynamo fun lol…Hope you like it!

For Mel, who has who has listened to me going on about my 'problems' on messenger…Thank you hunni, your love and support is overwhelming.. Love you! X

********************

A Night to Forget

**************

Standing in a tight embrace with her best friends, Donna finally let her tensed body relax. She was upset about Sophie and Emma leaving, but just a simple hug from Rosie and Tanya made her realise she didn't have to bottle up all her emotions when they were here. Slowly pulling away, Donna looked at the pair and smiled…

…_Yes they were crazy and totally over the top at times, but Donna loved them with all her heart. Their friendship had withstood the test of time and even if they didn't see one another for months on end, Donna knew both Rosie and Tanya would always be there for her, no matter what. Her trusty backup girls knew her better than anyone else, even her own husband and some of the time, she was actually grateful for that._

Making her way behind the courtyard bar, Donna picked up a glass and a bottle of Sam's scotch. "I need a drink." She said, looking up at her friends, as they took a seat at the bar in front of her.

"Yes please." Responded Tanya, not waiting to be asked, as she settled herself on the high stool.

Both Donna and Rosie laughed at their friend's upfront attitude. _Holding back had never been one of Tanya's traits, but that was one of the things they loved about her. _Pouring them all a measure of scotch, Donna picked up her glass and downed the instantly warming liquor. Rosie looked at her worriedly, as Donna poured herself another drink.

"Easy Sheridan…I don't think I could cope with another Tanya on my hands." She said, watching her friend quickly down another shot.

Placing the empty glass down on the bar, Donna smiled at Rosie's concern. "Relax sweetie, I think I'm a _long _way of that." She giggled, passing Tanya the bottle of alcohol.

"Are you okay though Don…You know with everything that's gone on today?" Asked Rosie, rolling her eyes at Tanya, for pouring Donna another drink. "You know we're always here for you, don't you?"

Smiling sweetly at her friend, Donna nodded. "I know you are and I'm so glad you two are here…I love you girls." She answered, raising her glass to toast her best friends.

Clinking glasses with them, Rosie's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea." She said, glancing at Tanya and then looking back at Donna. "Why don't me and Tan makes us all dinner?"

Literally choking on her drink, Tanya laughed at her friend's suggestion. "Are you joking?" She asked, shaking her head. "Honey, I haven't set foot in a kitchen since the early eighties and even that was by accident, when I took a wrong turn off the hall."

Rosie and Donna giggled. "Something tells me, that is so true." Replied Donna, rolling her eyes at her fellow Dynamo.

"Yeah, well now's a good time to get over your phobia Tan." Laughed Rosie, giving her a nudge. "I've got a great recipe I want to try out for my next book." She finished, taking a sip of her drink.

"Now this I've got to see." Said Donna, giggling, as Rosie pulled Tanya off her stool and dragged her to the kitchen.

*********

The next hour and a half passed quickly, as the three women chatted and laughed, whilst preparing the meal. Wiping her hands on Tanya's apron, Donna giggled and sat down at the kitchen table, to pour them all another drink. Watching the Dynamos squabble as they got in each other's way, made her laugh even more. They were comical and entertaining, just what she needed right now.

"Is there anything else you need me to do Rosie?" Asked Donna, shaking her head, as Tanya complained about chipping her nail varnish.

Turning round to face Donna, Rosie smiled. "No honey…I think me and Cleopatra have everything under control." She answered, resulting in a sigh from Tanya. "Go spend some time with your hunk of a husband." She added, pointing out Sam, as he walked across the courtyard.

Blowing her friends a kiss, Donna stood and walked out to greet her husband. Sam laughed as she jumped into his arms to forcefully kiss his lips. Holding her tight, he slid her down his body and gazed lovingly into her sparkling green eyes.

"You're in a good mood baby." Said Sam, planting a playful kiss on the tip of his wife's nose. "Have you been drinking Mrs. Carmichael?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her, as a cheeky smile crept onto his face.

Wrapping her arms tight around his neck, Donna threw her head back and laughed. "No, whatever gave you that impression sweetheart?" She asked, now trying to look innocent as she gazed back at her husband.

Sam narrowed his eyes at her. "Hmmm…Maybe because you smell of my best bottle of aged malt whisky." He replied, before placing his mouth over Donna's and slowly running his tongue across her slightly parted lips. "And taste of it too." He finished, licking his lower lip and shaking his head.

"Ooops…Well maybe we've had a few." Responded Donna with a giggle, trailing her hands down his chest. "You've got some catching up to do." She added with a cheeky wink and breaking from her husband's hold, to go pour him a drink behind the bar.

Bending down to get a glass from a low shelf, Donna gasped when she straightened up and felt Sam's body pressed against hers. She smiled at the sensation of her husband's mouth, beginning to explore the sensitive area of her neck. Just this simple act, caused waves of pleasure to run through her, as she closed her eyes.

"Forget the drink." Sam whispered into Donna's ear, reaching down to take her hand and pull her round the corner, out of sight.

Donna smiled and bit her lower lip seductively. "Sam, the Dynamos are in the kitchen making dinner…They might come looking for me." She said quietly, as he rested his hand on the wall beside her head and peered down the front of her low neckline.

Looking back up into Donna's eyes, Sam winked at her. "It all adds to the excitement darling." He whispered, before slowly teasing her soft lips with the tip of his tongue.

Feeling as though she had no choice, Donna surrendered and pulled her husband into a passionate kiss. As his hands delicately ran down her sides, to rest on her hips, she moaned quietly as Sam pressed himself hard against her. _She felt guilty for not feeling as sad about Sophie's departure, but once the alcohol had worn off, she knew the aching emptiness in her heart would return and consume her thoughts once more. _Sam responded eagerly to his wife's kiss, before finally breaking for air. Leaning his forehead against Donna's, he grinned at the feeling of her hands travelling down his stomach, towards the waistband of his jeans. Donna paused and giggled at his excited expression, before slowly slipping her hand down into his underwear. Her husband moaned loudly, at the sensation of her teasing touch around his arousal.

"Donna." Sam moaned, as she pulled his head into the crease of her neck, to stifle his lustful moans.

Fighting hard to control himself, Sam placed long, open mouthed kisses around his wife's sweet tasting neck, as both his and Donna's breathing became faster and shallower by the minute. Completely lost in their own highly erotic world, the pair could only concentrate on pleasing on another, until…

Donna paused and opened her eyes. "Sam, can you smell burning?" She asked, as she was sure she'd smelt something drifting round the corner.

"It must be you baby…You're hot stuff." Sam giggled, continuing his sensual kisses on her neck and moving his hand up to her breast.

Laughing at his comment, Donna turned her attention back to her husband, until a few seconds later, they were interrupted by the sound of Rosie screaming in the courtyard.

****

"FIRE!" Rosie shouted, as she was met by Donna and Sam in the courtyard. "WE'RE ON FIRE!" She continued, waving her arms in the air and pointing to the kitchen, as Tanya came wandering out with a bottle of brandy in her hand and a dazed look on her face.

Running into the smoke filled kitchen, Sam grabbed a towel and moved the flaming pan from the stove to the sink. Unable to get to the taps, to turn on the water, he was joined by his wife and the Dynamos, as they watched the curtains behind the sink, go up in flames too.

Shoving Sam forward, Tanya's eyes widened. "You're a man Carmichael…Get your hose out and pee on it, quick!" She ushered, before grabbing hold of Rosie's arm.

"What is wrong with you people?" Said Donna, calmly taking the fire extinguisher out of cupboard and using it to die out the flames in seconds. "What the hell happened?" She asked, turning to face Sam and her two shocked friends, as she shook her head at them.

Slumping down onto a chair at the table, Rosie looked up at Donna with an apologetic expression. "I asked Tanya to add a splash of brandy to the pan…But you know her measures…she added half the bloody bottle." She explained, looking round at Tanya and rolling her eyes, as she watched her taking a swig out of the offending brandy bottle, to steady her nerves.

Sam couldn't help but laugh, as he walked over to join Donna and survey the damage that the Dynamos had caused.

"Don't blame me." Replied Tanya sheepishly. "I'm not a cook…How was I supposed to know, the god damn pan was going to erupt like something out of Dantes Peak?" She finished, sitting down to join her friend at the table.

"We're so sorry Donna." Rosie said quietly, shaking her head at Tanya's excuse.

Standing behind Donna, Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "It's not too bad." He said, giving the Dynamos a wink. "I'll sort it tomorrow."

Sighing, Donna placed her hands over Sam's arms on her stomach. "The most important thing is, neither of you were hurt…But dinner's on you two at Valentina's." She said, giving them a smile.

"Sounds like a fair deal." Replied Rosie, as she and Tanya stood from the table. "We'll go get ready." She finished, turning and shoving Tanya out the kitchen door.

Shaking her head at her now bickering friends, Donna couldn't help but giggle. "Oh and Rosie…" She called, as she turned to face her. "Might I suggest that you _don't _put this recipe in your next book." She said, causing Sam to giggle too.

"Well that's a certainty." Answered Rosie with a laugh, before walking away towards the guest room.

_Donna knew she should be mad at the Dynamos, for nearly burning down her kitchen, but how could she? They had only been trying to cheer her up after Sophie had left with baby Emma and if anything, it had taught her a valuable lesson…Tanya with alcohol and a lit stove, was not a good mix._

*************

Sat in the restaurant, after their meal, Donna leant her head against Sam's shoulder and yawned quietly. It had been a long, emotional day and all she could think about, was climbing into bed and cuddling up to her gorgeous husband. Little did she know, that the Dynamos had other plans for her and no amount of yawning was going to deter them.

"You can't be tired Sheridan." Commented Tanya, glancing down at her ridiculously expensive Rolex watch. "It's only just turned ten." She finished, looking back up at her friend sat opposite her.

Smiling back across the table at her friends, Donna managed to hold back another yawn. "I know sweetie, but I'm so tired, I can hardly keep my eyes open." She answered, as Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

Rosie shook her head and giggled. "My god Donna, what's happened to our old dancing queen?…About now, we'd be hitting the town for a night out." She said, picking up her wine and clinking glasses with Tanya.

"Well this dancing queen has hung up her dancing shoes." Donna replied, turning her head to give her husband a tender kiss on the lips. "Whatever you two nut cases have planned, count me out…I'm going home, to bed with my husband." She continued, laughing as Sam raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "And not for that either…Sleep Sam, sleep."

Taking her credit card from the passing waiter, Tanya stuffed it back into her purse and smiled at Sam. "Looks like your luck's out lover boy." She said with a giggle. "So you won't mind sparing your wife for a few hours will you?" She asked, as Donna shook her head slowly at her.

"Hmmm…Well that all depends on what you want to do with her." Sam answered, taking a sip of wine and looking back at the Dynamos. "I've heard some pretty wild stories about you three girls, out on the town."

Smiling slyly, Rosie gave Tanya a kick under the table, to stop her blurting out something inappropriate. "Nothing too mad…Just a few drinks and a girly chat." She said, trying to sound convincingly innocent.

"Ermm, didn't you two hear me when I said I was tired?" Donna giggled, as Tanya poured the last of the wine into her glass and passed it to her. "And besides, you two can't just do a _few _drinks, that's impossible and you know it."

"Ah come on Sheridan, we don't get together all that often." Said Rosie, tilting her head to one side and pouting at her. "Please?"

Thinking it over for a few seconds, Donna sighed and turned her head to look at her husband. "Do you mind if I stay out for a while?…Someone has to keep an eye on the arsonists." She asked, gently stroking her index finger down his cheek.

Shaking his head, Sam smiled. "You don't have to ask me darling." He answered, leaning forward to plant a sweet kiss on her lips, before turning to face the now grinning Dynamos. "All I ask, is that you two behave and don't lead my wife astray." He finished, looking at them suspiciously.

Laughing, Rosie gave him a wink. "As if we would." She said, finishing off her wine and placing the empty glass down on the table. "More like her leading us astray." She muttered under her breath, making Tanya giggle.

*************

After being dragged from bar to bar by the Dynamos, Donna had lost count of the number of shots she'd consumed. All she knew was, she was drunk and having fun. It made her briefly cast her mind back, to the old nights the three of them went out on…

…_The nights they wouldn't go out until nearly midnight and hit as many bars as possible, until finding a nightclub, where they'd dance and laugh until the sun came up. Of course, that was well over twenty years ago and now the alcohol was starting to catch up with her and make her sleepy…What the hell am I doing? _Donna asked herself, as Tanya brought them to a stop outside a busy club.

Watching teenagers and twenty-somethings wander in and out of the entrance of the nightclub, Donna shook her head at her friends. "No way am I going in there, it's full of…Kids!" She said, looking at a grinning Tanya. "Sophie would absolutely kill me."

"Don't be silly Sheridan." Rosie replied, taking her hand. "They're playing our music…Look." She said, pointing to a poster. "60's and 70's."

"Come on, I need a drink." Added Tanya, Taking Donna's other hand and dragging her inside.

Standing at the extremely busy bar with her friends, Donna downed another shot of ouzo and passed the empty glass back to Tanya. The music was so loud, as it sent vibrations through her body, Donna felt as though her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Looking round, she giggled, as the club reminded her of the ones she and the Dynamos used to perform in, back in the day. Nothing had changed, apart from she was a lot older and the people on the dance floor looked so young to her.

"Donna, why don't you go grab us that table over there." Said Rosie, almost having to shout, to make herself heard over the sound of Abba and pointing to a free table next to the DJ booth. "Me and Tan will bring some more drinks over." She finished, as Donna then nodded and walked over to the table.

Waiting at the bar to be served, Rosie and Tanya laughed, as they heard the beginning of a song they used to dance to, blast out over the speakers.

"Oh my god, I can't believe they're playing 'YMCA'!" Giggled Tanya, handing the barman some money for their drinks. "Donna used to love this one."

Glancing back round, to make sure Donna was alright, Rosie's mouth dropped open with what she saw. "HOLY SHIT TAN, GET A LOAD OF THIS!" She screamed, before grabbing Tanya's arm and bursting out laughing.

Tanya turned round, to see what her friend had found so amusing and nearly dropped her drink at what she was witnessing… Their best friend, was up on the table dancing the 'YMCA', with two outrageously good looking Greek men. Rosie and Tanya, couldn't help but notice, Donna looked like she was having the time of her life, as one of the guys stripped off his t-shirt and threw it into the cheering crowd, that had gathered round the table. Donna unclipped her hair and shook out her long, blonde waves, as she danced around energetically between her new found friends.

"Oh my god, if Sam could see her now." Giggled Tanya, shaking her head in disbelief.

Nodding, Rosie giggled too. "Yeah, he'd _never _let her out with us again." She said, hooking her arm through Tanya's. "Let's go dance." She finished, pulling her friend towards Donna's table.

************

Staggering out of the nightclub, hours after they got there, Donna and the two Dynamos leant against the wall and breathed in the fresh sea air. They couldn't stop giggling, as they thought about the craziest night out they'd had in over twenty years. Looking up at the sun, as it began to rise over the water, Donna shook her head to try and sober up. Her whole body ached from dancing and she could still hear the music ringing in her ears.

Smoothing down her hair, Tanya looked at Donna and laughed. "You were wild in there Sheridan…I can't believe that gorgeous guy tried to kiss you and you pushed him away." She said, struggling to stand up straight on her heels.

"That's because I'm a happily married woman and I only have eyes for Sam." Donna answered, rearranging her tight fitting black dress and pulling off her heels, to rub one of her throbbing feet. "Speaking of which…What time is it?"

"Nearly six." Answered Rosie, after grabbing Tanya's arm and checking the time on her Rolex.

Shaking her head, Donna closed her eyes momentarily. "Oh my god, he's going to be so pissed at me." She said, looking back at her giggling friends. "I told him I was only staying out for a couple of hours, then I was going to leave you to it."

"Yeah, wait until he finds out you've been dancing on tables, with Greek Adonis's half your age." Giggled Tanya, hooking her arm through her two friend's, as they slowly made their way to the ferry.

Donna stopped dead in her tracks, as the two Dynamos turned to face her. "Sam must _never _find out about that, do you hear me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at them. "Jesus Christ, I'll end up divorced, faster than I got married."

Rosie laughed and took Donna's hand, to carry on walking. "Don't worry Don, your dirty little secret is safe with us…Dynamos honour." She said, grabbing hold of a swaying Tanya too.

"Yeah shady lady…Dynamos honour." Repeated Tanya, giving Donna's bottom a cheeky slap.

Walking along the dock, Donna held tightly onto her best friends. "Good, now let's go face the music." She said, as a loud yawn escaped her. "And pray it's not too loud."

**************

A.N. Hope you liked it hunnies…Please hit that little button and make my day! Lol… Next chapter won't take so long to update, I promise =)…Loads of love, Liv x


	37. Chapter 37

N.B. Many thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter guys…mwahssss! Glad you're still reading =) This one's not as long as usual, had to split it up into two… wasn't happy with my ending =(..Hope it's okay for you all. Dedicated to Mel… thanks sooooo much for helping me on this one, love ya, mwah! And to Charliiee, my adopted daughter lol.. Thanks for the dedication on yours hunni..mwah!… Enjoy!

********************

Holding Back The Truth

**************

Placing her hand on the banister, at the bottom of the stairs, Donna steadied herself and pulled off her black heels. The long walk home from the dock on Kalokairi, had done wonders to sober her up, but now she knew she had the daunting task of trying to slip into bed un-noticed. From years of experience, she knew exactly which of the old, creaking steps to avoid and as she finally reached the bedroom door, Donna held her breath, as she quietly clicked it open…

…_Oh my god, please let Sam be asleep. If he realises what time I've got in, he's going to kick off. There'll be questions as to where I've been and he must not find out about what happened in the club, _Donna thought to herself, slowly closing the door and turning to find her husband asleep…_Thank god._

Donna silently slipped out of her slinky, black dress, letting it pool around her aching feet and held her breath once more, as she gently pulled back the sheets and slid into bed. Closing her eyes, as her head hit the welcoming pillow, she finally exhaled quietly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Asked Sam, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at his wife.

_Shit, busted…_Opening her eyes, Donna came face to face with Sam. "You know where I've been…Out with the girls." She said softly, giving him a loving smile.

Her heart was racing, knowing Sam was going to want details. She could tell he was mad, just by the look in his eyes and she really couldn't blame him. She wanted to kill the Dynamos right about now. If they hadn't made her stay out with them, she'd be just waking up next to her husband and everything would be fine.

Resting up on his elbow, Sam shook his head at her. "I know you've been out with them, but where could you have possibly been until seven in the morning?" He asked in an angered tone. "Did you not think I'd be worried about you?"

"I'm sorry baby, I should have called…We just lost track of time." Answered Donna, reaching out to stroke her husband's cheek.

Grabbing her hand, Sam narrowed his eyes at his wife. "Yes, you should have called, but that doesn't answer my question…Where were you Donna?" He asked once more, knowing she was most definitely avoiding the question.

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, Donna swallowed hard and looked back into Sam's eyes. "We went to a few bars…and then a club." She answered, biting her lower lip nervously.

Sam didn't say anything, as he let go of her hand and slumped back down onto his pillow. Donna knew what the silence meant. Sam was not happy about her staying out all night, but he was seriously unimpressed with her being in a nightclub. They both knew, the clubs on the mainland, were full of men looking for women to spend the night with them and the women were usually after the same thing… Donna had once joked, that if Sam ever refused her sex and she went missing, he'd know where to find her. She was regretting saying that now.

Looking up at the ceiling, Sam shook his head. "Well I hope he was worth it." He said quietly, gripping onto the sheet to hold back the rage, as visions of his wife with another man, ran through his head.

"And what's that supposed to mean Carmichael?" Donna responded, sitting bolt upright and staring at her husband in disbelief. "You think I've been with another man?"

_Even though she hadn't, Donna felt guilty for even dancing with another guy…but she couldn't believe her husband actually thought she'd cheat on him. She would never do that. Did he really think she would?_

Sam looked up at her and sighed. "Well what am I supposed to think sweetheart?" He replied in a sarcastic tone. "You said you were staying out for a few hours, yet I catch you sneaking in seven hours later."

Donna knew she had to put her husband's mind at ease. He was upset and she hated the fact that she had caused it. She remembered to the previous day, when she'd got jealous over the two women eyeing up her husband and how much it had riled her…_That must be nothing compared to what Sam must be feeling now and he only knows the half of it, _She thought to herself.

"Samuel Carmichael." Whispered Donna, delicately running her finger down his naked chest. "I can promise you, the only man I was thinking about fucking last night, is laying next to me right now." She continued, allowing her touch to slowly travel further down. "You should know by now, I don't want anyone but you darling." She finished, looking for a reaction in his eyes.

Just hearing his wife say _that _word, turned him on, but Sam couldn't help feeling jealous…_She was stunningly beautiful, sexy and had a fantastic figure, he was sure Donna would've been getting a lot of male attention last night, even if they could see by the ring on her finger, she was a married woman. He didn't want to come across as possessive, but he knew he could easily kill any man, who laid a finger on his wife._

Placing his hands behind his head, on the pillow, Sam turned to look at Donna as she smiled at him sexily. "So you're telling me, no man tried it on with you last night?" He asked, his tone now softened.

Shaking her head slowly, Donna giggled. "Honey, they can look, but they can't touch." She replied with a wink. "And besides, once they caught sight of the huge rock on my finger…They knew they didn't have a prayer babe." She finished, glancing down at Sam's body, as she slowly yanked at the sheet covering her modesty.

_Surely she's telling the truth? I shouldn't mistrust her like that. She must think I'm such a jealous idiot, _Sam thought to himself, watching the now glorious sunlight, spill in through the open shutters and reflect on his wife's stunning features.

"Come here Mrs. Carmichael." Whispered Sam, grabbing Donna's arm and pulling her down on top of him. "I've got something for you." He added with a cheeky smile, as he slid her hand down under the sheet, to meet his arousal.

Smiling, Donna leant forward and placed a long, sensual kiss on her husband's lips and gazed into his eyes. "I take it I'm forgiven?" She asked, reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra.

Sam's eyes widened, at the sight of his wife's bare breasts, now resting against his chest. "We'll see." He whispered, rolling her onto her back and kissing his way from her neck, to her collarbone.

Donna moaned at the sensation of Sam's hands, gently cupping each of her breasts in turn and taking them into his mouth. He kissed and teased them with his tongue, knowing exactly how to drive his wife wild. She was tired and still slightly drunk, but her husband's touch was enough to wake her up.

"Oh Sammm." Donna moaned, as he now kissed his way down over her flat stomach and hooked his fingers around the top of her black, lace panties, tugging them down inch by inch. "Hurry up." She pleaded, roughly running her hands through his hair.

Finally removing Donna's underwear, Sam threw them to the side of the bed and repositioned himself between her legs. Leaning in close towards her, he smiled, as he watched her breathing quicken with anticipation. She needed him now and he wanted nothing more than to satisfy her needs, better than any other man knew how. Sam moaned this time, as he wife grew impatient and slid her hand between their bodies, to guide his length into her. He rested up on his elbows, running his fingers through his wife's hair and peered into her lust filled eyes. Her husband was trying to tease her, staying perfectly still and she couldn't take it. She raised her hips, desperate for him to make his move.

Leaning his head in close, Sam kissed her lips passionately. "I'm making you wait, like you made me wait last night." He whispered in between slow, deep kisses.

"We'll see about that darling." Donna whispered confidently, raising her legs and wrapping them around Sam's waist.

Feeling her taking him deeper into her, Sam had no choice but to give in and begin a slow, controlled pace with his hips. The pair kept constant eye contact with one another, as Donna's hips left the bed, to meet her husband's. Reaching out, she gently stroked Sam's cheek, before pulling him close to smother his mouth with hers. With Sam's thrusts coming quicker and harder, they both groaned at the wonderful sensation of him moving in and out of her tight, aroused lower body.

Arching her back, Donna closed her eyes and held on tight to her husband's strong arms. "I'm coming Sam." She whispered, struggling for breath, as perspiration trickled from their perfectly moulded bodies.

"I'm right with you baby." Sam responded, pushing himself deeper into her and pushing her over the brink of ecstasy.

Within a minute, Donna was calling out her husband's name as her much wanted orgasm, erupted through her body and sent waves of pure pleasure straight to her head. Making sure his wife was completely satisfied, Sam buried his face into the crease of her neck and allowed himself to climax, giving her everything he had. Shuddering to a stop, he looked up into Donna's eyes and kissed her lips slow and tenderly.

"I love you Sam." Whispered Donna, wiping the perspiration from his forehead. "So much."

Giving Donna's lips one last, lingering kiss, Sam carefully withdrew from her lower body and moved to lay at her side. "I love you too." He whispered, pulling her to rest on his heaving chest. "I'm sorry for even thinking you'd cheat on me…I should know you'd never do that darling." He added, planting another kiss on her forehead.

Closing her eyes, Donna swallowed softly…_It depends what your definition of cheating is, _she thought to herself, silently praying that the subject would be dropped now and they could get on with married life.

***********

Walking across the courtyard, carrying a heavy box of mineral water, Donna placed it on the bar and sighed. Since getting home early that morning, she had only managed to get a few hours sleep and the after affects of the alcohol, was starting to take it's toll on her tired body. Hearing giggling, she turned to find Eddie and Pepper whispering to one another, as they crossed the courtyard towards the boarding house. They had been acting strange all afternoon and Donna had put it down to them maybe hearing her and Sam making love that morning, when they'd delivered the mail to the reception. Deciding it should be her husband to have a quiet word with them, man to man, Donna made her way to the kitchen to find him.

"Hey." She said, giving Sam a loving smile as he turned to face her. "How's the paining coming on?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Walking over to his wife, Sam planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "Nearly done baby." He replied, tucking a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. "You look stressed, what's wrong?"

Sighing, Donna gazed into his eyes. "I need you to talk to Eddie and Pepper." She answered, gently stroking Sam's cheek. "They're acting up and giggling whenever I see them…I think they might of heard us having sex this morning." She finished, quickly peering over his shoulder to inspect his handy work.

"They'll have heard you darling." Sam replied laughing, as he ran his hand down her back and resting it on her rear. "You don't exactly moan quietly."

"See, you're as bad as they are." Said Donna, rolling her eyes at his comment. "Please sort it."

Leaning forward to plant one last kiss on his wife's lips, Sam gave her a wink. "I'm on to it now Boss." He said, giving her bottom a squeeze, as he walked out past her, on the way to the boarding house.

Heading in the opposite direction, Donna walked down to the beach, to catch up with the Dynamos. They had been looking for her earlier, but she'd been too busy to stop and chat. Thinking back now, Donna realised they seemed anxious about something and they had got her worried.

"Never again." Said Donna, slumping down on the end on Tanya's sun lounger. "My body aches so bad and my head isn't much better." She finished, massaging her throbbing temples.

Peering over her sunglasses, Tanya glanced over at Rosie, before looking back at Donna. "I think your head's gonna get a lot worse sweetie." She replied with a worried tone. "Rosie overheard Pepper and Eddie talking…"

"About what?" Donna responded quickly, cutting her friend off.

"Eddie's brother was in the club last night and told him about your little show on the table, with the two guys." Answered Rosie, sitting up to face her now pale friend. "I didn't hear the full story, but I think he said you and that guy were all over each other…The one that tried it on with you." She continued, taking hold of Donna's hand.

Donna shook her head, as hot, stinging tears sprang to her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of all the nights she decided to let her hair down and have some innocent fun, she is spotted by someone who knows her…_But why would they lie? She hadn't kissed that guy, she'd pushed him off and told him she was married. She loved Sam with all her heart and always had. Why would she cheat on the only man she'd ever wanted to be with?_

"Honey, you need to have a word with them, before Sam finds out." Said Tanya, leaning closer to wipe her friends tears.

Shaking her head, Donna peered at her two concerned friends. "It's too late." She whispered, swallowing hard. "I sent Sam to have a word with them, to find out what they've been giggling about…Now I know why."

"Shit Donna…" Rosie replied, glancing at Tanya with a worried expression. "How do you think he'll take it?"

"I don't know." Answered Donna, wiping more of her flowing tears. "He wasn't happy about me being in a nightclub and he didn't even know what went on in there." She finished, holding her head in her hands.

Moving over to sit next to her anguished friend, Tanya wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "If you sit him down and explain that it was all purely innocent, I'm sure he'd understand honey." She said, trying to put her friend's mind at ease. "He's a reasonable fella, right?"

Leaning her head against her friend's shoulder, Donna briefly closed her eyes and sighed. "He gets jealous and I can't say anything, because I get the same way when women look at him…But he's going to think I've slept with someone else, it's going to kill him inside."

"Just tell him the truth Donna." Rosie said, giving her best friend a caring smile. "Yeah he'll be pissed for a while, but I'm sure you can make it up to him in the bedroom." She added with a wink.

Looking round, as something caught her eye, Tanya gave Donna a squeeze. "No time like the present…He's over there…Good luck sweetie." She whispered, noticing her friend's husband, making his way down the steps to the beach.

Donna's stomach lurched, as she looked round to find Sam staring at her from a far. Standing up, she followed after him, as he started to slowly walk towards their 'spot'… _Oh my god, he knows. He has to. Will he even speak to me? Why did I stay out? This is all my own stupid fault, _She thought to herself, as even more tears blurred her sight.

"Sam?" Asked Donna, reaching out to touch her husband's arm, as she finally caught up with him.

Shrugging her off, Sam turned round to face his wife. "Get your cheating hands off me." He hissed, shaking his head at her in disgust.

_Yes, he knows, _thought Donna, recoiling in shock, as her husband stared icily at her…_What have I done? What the hell have I done to him?_

_************_

A.N. Oh no drama… Can they get through it? Will Sam leave her? Lol..

Hope it was okay… next chapter already under construction lol…

Thanks for reading my friends…Love to you all, Liv x


	38. Chapter 38

N.B. BIG kisses for all you guys and your wonderful reviews...Mwahssss! Next chapter is a little sad, especially for all you Peryl fans =( Hope you like it though! Dedicated as always, to my dear net-BFF and mentor, Mel…Love ya hunni, my 'daughter I never had' Charliiee…hugs and Shanice, my official No1 fan =)…Enjoy!

*****************

Chapter 38 Heartbreak

******************

Standing motionless, in the sinking sand, Donna could feel her husband's stare searing through her. His last words had cut her deep, like a knife to the heart, that was being slowly twisted by the silence. She had never seen that look in Sam's eyes before and it only added to her pain, knowing he was hurting so much. As the tears slowly made their way down her already stained cheeks, Donna's usually caring, loving husband, showed no real emotion at all…

…_How could he be like this with me? He should know I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt him. I couldn't, he's my world…Sam, say something please. Tell me you love me. Tell me you realise it's all been blown out of proportion, _Donna silently pleaded.

"What were you thinking Donna?" Asked Sam, breaking the icy silence, with a hurt and angered tone.

Shaking her head, Donna cleared her throat. "Sam, I…" She tried to reply, but unable to finish her sentence, before her husband cut her off.

"In fact don't answer that…I already know what you were thinking." He said, running his hand through his hair.

Donna's heart was thudding hard in her chest, as she found it hard to catch her breath. All at once, she felt as though her life was been torn apart and spiralling out of control.

"Sam, I'm sorry that you are hurt, but you have to believe me, _nothing _happened with that guy." Said Donna, stepping in front of her husband. "Yes, he came on to me, but I set him straight…My god I thought you understood, I never want anyone but you."

Laughing sarcastically, Sam glanced out across the open water. "So tell me sweetheart…Did you fuck him round the back of the club, or did he take you back to his place?" He asked, looking back at his wife. "Did he make you moan like I do?"

Slapping her husband hard across the face, Donna was suddenly overcome with a surge of anger. "STOP IT…WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screamed at him, shaking her head, desperately trying to believe this was some sort of sick joke.

"What's wrong with me?" Sam asked, slowly stroking his red cheek, where Donna had just hit him. "I'll tell you what's wrong with me…I've just discovered, my wife's nothing but a slut."

Donna's mouth dropped open…_How could he say that? Had he lost his mind?… _Her body was now visibly shaking, as fresh tears cascaded down her cheekbones. His hurtful words rang out in her ears, playing over and over like something from a bad dream.

Placing his hands in his pockets, Sam looked into Donna's eyes. "I thought I'd left all this shit behind, when I divorced Lorraine…But I guess I thought wrong." He said, pausing briefly, before attempting to walk away.

Something deep inside of Donna snapped. She couldn't take her husband's verbal abuse anymore. His words were hurting her more than any physical beating could, but his last reference, had over stepped the mark and she couldn't hold back.

"You bastard." She hissed, causing Sam to turn and look at her. "How fucking dare you compare me to that twisted, alcoholic bitch." She continued, rage surging through her trembling body.

Sam stared back at her and shook his head. "You're all the same." He said quietly, finally showing some sign of emotion, as a single tear trickled down his face.

"No Sam, we're not." Replied Donna, pushing her anger aside, as she looked into his teary eyes. "I love you with all my heart and I would _never _do anything to ruin what we have…Why can't you believe me when I say, _nothing _happened?" She finished, tilting her head to one side.

Sighing, Sam quickly wiped his tears away. "I'm leaving." He said, turning once more and walking away from her.

She couldn't believe it. He was leaving her _again._ Now she couldn't help but feel cheap and used, let alone completely broken hearted.

"Yeah, that's it Carmichael, how could I forget…You're good at leaving me." Donna called after him, her anger and hurt reflecting in her tone. "Let's just hope, you haven't left me pregnant this time." She finished, sinking down into the warm sand, as loud sobs escaped her…

…_Why won't he listen to me? Maybe he's right, maybe I am a slut for even talking to another man, _she thought to herself, as she buried her head in her hands…_Her heart was shattered into a million pieces, ripped out and trampled on, by the man she'd trusted with it. He had been so cold, so distant, nothing like the man that tenderly kissed her lips and pledged his undying love for her, everyday since they'd married. How one night of seemingly innocent fun, could be taken out of context and destroy a marriage, with a few twisted facts._

"Donna?" Said a voice from behind her, causing her to look round and find her best friends stood over her. "What happened?" Asked Rosie, sinking down to sit next to her.

"We saw Sam going back to the villa." Commented Tanya, as she moved to sit at the other side of her and wrap a protective arm around her shoulder.

Donna shook her head slowly and peered out across their 'spot' on the beach. "It's over…He's left me." She whispered, hardly able to believe the words coming from her own mouth.

Leaning in close, Rosie wiped away Donna's hot tears. "Oh my god Don, why?" She asked, looking worriedly at Tanya.

"He's got it into his head, that I slept with that guy from last night." Donna replied, closing her stinging eyes and taking a deep breath. "He said I was a slut and just like his ex-wife." She added quietly, almost ashamed in case they too thought it was true.

Gently rubbing her friend's back, Tanya sighed. "What a bastard." She said, shaking her head, at a now visibly upset Rosie. "Give him time to calm down sweetie…He'll soon realise what a huge mistake he's made."

Quickly standing up, Rosie shook the sand from her trousers. "Come on Tanya…We need to get a few things straight with Sam." She said, angry that a man had hurt her best friend so badly.

Giving Donna's cheek a kiss, Tanya smiled reassuring at her. "Sit tight honey, we'll sort it." She said before standing and walking hurriedly away with Rosie.

***********

A few hours after Sam had left her on the beach, Donna slowly made her way back up to the villa. She prayed, with every step towards the courtyard, Sam would be there with open arms, to tell her it had all been a big misunderstanding. He wasn't there. She knew he wouldn't be. She'd lost him, he'd gone and she didn't know where. Her walk along the beach, had helped Donna get things into perspective…

…_She was nothing without Sam. Her world now revolved around him and their love for one another. She didn't even have her baby girl here to hug her tight…Everyone I love has left me. Maybe I'm destined to be alone and lonely. Maybe I don't deserve to be happy_, she silently told herself.

"We tried Donna." Said Rosie, as she walked towards her from the bar. "By the time we got up here, Pepper said Sam had already left with a suitcase."

Shrugging her shoulders, Donna glanced over to find Tanya sat at the bar, drink in hand. "I can't believe you two are just sat here drinking, when my marriage has ended because I listened to you." She said, shaking her head and walking towards the goat house.

"Donna!" Rosie called after her. "We're sorry."

"Yeah, so am I…Sorry I ever let you take me to that fucking club." Donna replied, briefly turning her head to look at the Dynamos. "You're such great friends…Now leave me alone." She finished, disappearing round the corner.

Feeling weaker with every step up to her daughter's room, Donna collapsed onto Sophie's bed. She couldn't face going back to her and Sam's room yet, knowing that just that morning, he'd sweetly made love to her, in their marital bed…

…_She was so mad at the Dynamos. It was their fault her husband had left her. If they hadn't dragged her into that club and she had come home like she said she would, Sam would be here now. Why does everything they do, end up in disaster?_

Holding her daughter's pillow close, Donna sobbed until her body gave in. She fell into an exhausted sleep, her dreams filled with images of her and Sam, so happy, so in love.

********

Snooping around Donna's bedroom, the Dynamos were desperate to find a clue, as to where Sam had gone. Rosie opened the wardrobe and discovered, bar a few items, most of his clothes were missing. Slumping down on the bed, she looked up at Tanya, who was rifling through the nightstand on his side of the bed.

"Result." Said Tanya, holding up Sam's passport and smiling. "He won't get very far without this." She added, throwing it to her friend.

Shaking her head, Rosie sighed. "Very good Tan, but Greece is a big place and Sam could be anywhere." She responded, as tears formed in her eyes. "Donna's right, we're fabulous friends…We made her stay out with us, got her into trouble with her husband, the love of her life I may add and now she's all alone in Sophie's apartment, heartbroken." She continued, wiping her tears, as Tanya took her hand.

"Don't give up yet sweetie, I've got one last trick that might lead us straight to Sam." Answered Tanya, pulling Rosie off the bed. "Come on." She added, leading her out the room and down to the reception.

Sitting down at Donna's desk, Tanya started going through the drawers, one by one. Rosie stood next to her, with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I don't think he's hiding in there Tanya." Said Rosie, picking up a framed photograph of the married couple and sighing deeply, at the sight of their happy faces.

Ignoring her friends remark, Tanya finally came across what she was looking for. Pulling out a file, she looked up at Rosie and smiled proudly. "Paid bills…Thank god Donna is so organised." She said, opening it up and sliding out a pile of papers.

Shaking her head, Rosie leaned closer to take a look. "I don't understand, how are a load of bills gonna help us track down a missing husband?" She asked, placing the photograph back down on the desk.

Laughing at her friend's confused expression, Tanya searched through the papers. "Watch and learn my dear…Years of trying to catch out my husbands, paid off from time to time." She answered, holding up a paid bill from Sam's credit card company.

Reading through it, Tanya could see that when the Carmichael's had returned from New York, Sam had asked for the credit company, to issue his wife with a Platinum card too. Armed with this, Tanya was going to use it to her advantage. Picking up the phone, she dialled the number and listened as she was passed to the relevant department.

"Now, as long as I can get through the security questions…We've got him." Tanya whispered, just before someone answered her call.

Rosie shook her head in amazement, as she listened to Tanya pretending to be Donna and explaining how she thought her husband had misplaced his credit card earlier. Answering the questions, regarding her full name and date of birth, Tanya looked worriedly up at Rosie.

"What's my memorable word I've set as a password?" Tanya repeated into the phone, as Rosie scribbled something down on a piece of paper in front of her.

Glancing down at it, Tanya smiled. "Dynamo." She answered confidently. "Great…can you tell me where the card was last used, so I can try and jog Mr. Carmichael's memory?" She asked, picking up the pen and waiting a few moments.

Writing something down, Tanya thanked the person on the end of the phone and hung up. Rosie's heart lifted , as she peered down at her now grinning friend.

"Don't tell me it worked?" Rosie whispered, picking up the piece of paper. "Hotel Deliades…Oh my god Tan, you got our man."

"Indeed, my little hermit…Now let's go check on our girl, then take a trip over to the mainland." Replied Tanya, standing from the desk and following Rosie out into the courtyard.

*****

Reaching the top floor of the goat house, both women sighed, as they found their best friend sobbing once more. Walking over to the bed, the Dynamos sat down on the edge. It hurt them beyond belief, knowing Donna's pain had been partly caused by them. They loved her so much and would never do anything to harm their friendship, but sometimes they failed to remember, she was a married woman with responsibilities. She'd grown up, something they hadn't quite managed yet.

Stroking Donna's damp hair, away from her face, Rosie gave her a caring smile. "Donna, we know where Sam is, we're going to find him." She said softly, as Donna slowly sat up to face them.

"You do?" Donna asked, wiping her tears and sighing deeply.

"Yes honey." Tanya answered, leaning close to place a kiss on Donna's forehead. "We need to tell him what _really _happened last night."

Shaking her head slowly, Donna closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "Will you do me a favour?" She asked, looking back at her friends, with more tears forming in her red rimmed eyes.

Both Dynamos nodded, thinking she was going to say something along the lines of 'tell him I love him', or bring him home…How wrong they were…

"Give him these." Said Donna, sliding off her wedding rings and placing them into Rosie's hand. "I guess I don't need them anymore." She added, throwing her self back onto the bed, as fresh, hot tears escaped her once more.

"Oh Donna." Whispered Rosie, as tears sprang from her eyes too and she glanced up at Tanya.

Turning her back on them, Donna pulled Sophie's pillow close to her and breathed in her baby girl's lingering scent…_Even though it killed her inside, she thought it was only right, that Sam should have his rings back. It was pretty obvious, he no longer considered her his wife and looking at them on her finger, just added to the pain of what she'd lost._

"Please just leave me alone." Donna sobbed, as the Dynamos slowly stood from the bed and reluctantly made their way downstairs.

Standing in the living room of the goat house, the two Dynamos looked worriedly at one another…_They had seen Donna upset plenty of times, but this was by far the worst. She didn't even want to speak to them and that was something that never happened. She was crushed and broken hearted, they had to sort it…and fast._

"Grab your stilletoes, we're going to find Sam." Said Rosie, taking hold of Tanya's hand and dragging her out the door.

********

A.N. Sorry it was a little shorter than normal, but I got a bit depressed writing it lol… I hate the Carmichael's not being together =( lol… Please let me know what you thought… Will the Dynamos find Sam? If they do, can they talk him round? Does he even love Donna anymore? Lol… Stay tuned for the next instalment in the Carmichael drama! Loads of love, Liv x


	39. Chapter 39

N.B. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews guys…mwahsssss, you're fab! Here is the next chapter as promised. Hope you like it and weren't too upset by the last lol…For Mel, mwah hunni… And of course, the wonderful, beautiful, talented Meryl Streep, Happy Birthday! Lol..

***************

Chapter 39 Finding Sam

***********

Taking a deep breath, Donna sat down at her desk in the reception. Since Sam had left her, earlier that day, she had gone through every emotion possible and now all she could feel was hurt, knowing Sam thought she was like his ex-wife. That comment had hurt her more than anything else he had said and she hoped, deep down, he hadn't really meant it…_How could he compare her to a woman like that, when all Lorraine had caused him and his sons, was nothing but pain?_ Now, she felt numb, exactly how she'd felt, when he'd left her the first time twenty-one years ago. This time, she didn't know if he'd ever come back, but she told herself, if he didn't trust her, then there was no point carrying on. As his words played over and over in her mind, Donna realised she had to come to terms with what had happened and some how, carry on with her life. The hotel wouldn't run itself and there was a certain matter she had to sort out.

Picking up the phone, Donna dialled the internal number for the boarding house. "Pepper, I want to see you and Eddie in my office, now." She said calmly into the receiver, before hanging up and resting back in her chair.

Scanning her desk, she noticed something sticking out under a pile of papers…_Sam's passport, what's that doing here? _Donna asked herself, as she slipped it into the pocket of her dress, for safe keeping. The desk was untidy, courtesy of the Dynamos and if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was paperwork out of order. Putting on her reading glasses, Donna sorted through the bills and didn't look up straight away, as Eddie and Pepper walked in to stand before her. They shuffled uneasily on their feet and neither of them dared to say anything, as they waited for their boss to speak.

"As you're probably aware, Sam has left Kalokairi." Donna said, in a very soft, calm manner, as she finally looked up at her employees over her glasses.

Both Eddie and Pepper nodded, looking down at the floor and trying hard not to make eye contact with Donna.

Swallowing, Donna shook her head. "For god sake you two, at least be man enough to look me in the eye." She said, in her continued calm tone, as they sheepishly looked up at her. "Now, I don't know what vicious rumour you told my husband and right about now, I don't care…What I do care about, is my business and unless you two are going to stop being so childish and just do what I pay you to do, then I suggest you collect your things and leave as well." She finished, staring icily at them and leaning forward to rest her elbows on the desk.

Eddie opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Donna held her hand up to silence him. She was in no mood to hear their pitiful excuses or apologies, she had simply had enough of been taken for a soft touch and wanted to get her point across, as clearly as possibly. They had never seen this side of Donna and her calm, yet authoritative tone unnerved them. She wasn't her usual jovial self, she was actually quite scary.

"Consider this your final warning." Donna said, waving her hand to dismiss the pair.

As Pepper and Eddie scurried out of the reception, Donna closed her eyes momentarily to stop her tears flowing. Her gaze instantly fell upon the framed photograph of her and Sam. Picking it up, she suppressed a sob, as she looked at his smiling face. It had been taken at their wedding reception and Donna remembered how unbelievably happy she had been that night…_Reunited after so many years apart and both understandably nervous about what was going to happen later on that evening. The memory of their first time together after so long, made Donna's heart skip a beat, as she remembered how tenderly he'd made love to her. It had been so perfect, as though they'd never been separated, as though they'd always meant to be together._

As a surge of anger ran through her once more, Donna hurled the picture frame against the wall opposite. Shards of broken glass flew everywhere, as she buried her face in her hands and cried uncontrollably.

*******

The taxi pulled up outside a grand looking hotel on the mainland and the Dynamos made their way to the reception desk. Placing her large Channel bag down on the marble top, Tanya leaned in and smiled, at a stern looking hotel manager.

"Mr. Carmichael's room please?" Tanya asked politely, causing Rosie to giggle quietly at her usually brash friend.

The smartly dressed man stood and shook his head. "I'm sorry Madam…We cannot give out that information, but if you wish, I can inform Mr. Carmichael he has visitors." He said with a smile. "If I can take your name?" He added, picking up a pen.

Tanya gave the manager a subtle wink. "I don't think names are important right now sweetie." She replied quietly, reaching into her bag and slipping some money into his hand.

Smiling back, the manager glanced round and then down at his guest sheet. "Room two one four." He answered, winking back at Tanya in response.

"I hate to break you two up, but come on Tanya… We've got something to do." Rosie said, rolling her eyes at her flirting friend and pulling her towards the elevator.

Arriving at the second floor, the pair made their way down the brightly lit corridor until they reached Sam's room. Rosie took Tanya aside and put her finger to her lips. Tanya was anything but quiet at the best of times, but if Sam heard her unique tone through the door, there was one thing for sure, he'd never open it. Taking a deep breath, Rosie knocked on the door and leant forward.

"Room service." She called in her best Greek accent, before staying quiet to listen for movement from the other side.

As the door opened slowly, Tanya stepped forward and pushed her way into the room, past a stunned Sam, as Rosie followed suit. Closing the door, Sam turned to face the Dynamos, as they stared at him coldly.

Looking him up and down, Tanya helped herself to a glass of scotch on the nightstand. "You look like shit Carmichael." She commented, taking a long sip of the warming liquor.

"What are you girls doing here?" Sam asked, shaking his head with a confused expression. "How did you find me?" He added, walking over and pouring himself a drink.

Snorting, Rosie sat down in an arm chair, in the corner of the large suite. "You should know, when it comes to bounty hunting…Tanya _always _gets her man." She answered, looking up at her friend and smiling.

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and took a quick sip of his scotch, before turning off the t.v with the remote. He threw it to the side and looked up at the Dynamos, as Tanya walked over to sit on the arm of Rosie's chair. They couldn't believe how bad he looked. He had definitely been crying, the two women could tell by his red rimmed eyes and the drink hadn't helped his flushed complexion. The two women knew they had one shot to tell their side of the story and clear their best friend's name.

"Sam, before we start, I want you to know, Donna didn't ask us to come and find you." Said Rosie, sitting back in the chair and getting herself comfortable. "But there are a few things you need to know about last night."

Tanya took another sip of her drink. "Firstly, you have to know, your wife is back on Kalokairi, completely heartbroken."

Shaking his head, Sam didn't respond to her comment. He poured himself another drink and turned his head slightly, trying to hide his eyes from them, as tears began to form.

Standing up, Tanya walked over to the bed and took the bottle of scotch from his hand and topped up her own glass. "She did absolutely nothing wrong last night Sam." She said sitting down next to him. "Yes, there was one guy in particular, that tried his luck by trying to kiss her…But come on, she's an attractive woman." She continued, placing an arm around his shoulder, as he looked away and wiped his tears.

"Yes and that's as far as he got…Donna pushed him away and told him he had no chance, she was a happily married woman." Added Rosie, leaning forward to make eye contact with a visibly upset Sam. "I don't know what you've been told, but Donna is one hundred percent innocent."

Taking a long sip of scotch, Sam looked up at Rosie. "She was seen leaving the club with that bastard." He said quietly, looking back down at his glass and rolling the contents around the inside. "That's what I was told…She left and he walked out a minute or so afterwards…So what am I supposed to think?"

Sighing, Tanya glanced over to Rosie. "Someone somewhere is making things up…Donna _never _left the club, with anyone but us." She said, giving Sam a squeeze. "Honey, that woman loves you more than life itself and it's killing her knowing you don't trust her."

"She's a broken woman Sam…I've never seen her this bad." Said Rosie, standing up and walking over to the huge balcony doors. "Along with Sophie, you are the best thing that ever happened in her life…Please don't throw it all away, because some drunk kid got his facts wrong." She continued, tears welling up in her own eyes, as she peered out across the spectacular view of the mainland.

Nodding in agreement with her friend, Tanya looked into Sam's teary eyes. "This is all our fault, we should never have dragged Donna to that club…But it was only a bit of fun." She said, sipping her drink. "You have to believe us, hand on heart, Donna would never ever cheat on you Carmichael…She's so in love with you, so happy, it makes me realise what I've been missing in all my marriages." She finished, standing up and reaching for her bag.

Rosie turned round and slid her hand into the pocket of her trousers. Pulling out Donna's wedding rings, she walked over and handed them to Sam. "She's taken these off because she thinks you don't love her anymore." She said, wiping a tear, as it trickled down her cheek. "If you've listened to anything we've said and you still love Donna, you'll go back and put those rings back on her finger."

As the two women made their way to the door, Tanya turned to face Sam one last time. "You have to listen to your heart Carmichael and ask yourself something… Do you really think Donna is capable of sleeping with someone else, when she went so many years without sex…Thinking about you the whole time." She said sincerely, as Rosie opened the door and they both stepped out into the corridor. "Think long and hard before you make a silly mistake and lose the only woman that worships the ground you walk on." She finished, slowly closing the door behind her.

Letting Tanya's parting words sink in, Sam made his way out to the balcony and sat down. He placed his glass of scotch on the table in front of him and gazed out towards the island of Kalokairi…

…_If the Dynamos were telling him the truth, Sam knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Even bigger than leaving the woman he loved, for the first time, all those years ago. They had seemed so genuine and he could see Rosie was so upset by it all, Donna must be in a bad state. Had he let his jealousy get in the way of their relationship? Why would someone make up lies and risk the future of someone's marriage? Had there been some element of truth in the rumour, or had it been like Rosie said?…A drunk kid assuming things that had happened and bending the truth to make it sound more exciting._

Taking a sip of his drink, Sam knew he had to get his head straight before he made any rash decision, that would determine the future of his overall happiness, with or without his beautiful wife. As he looked down at her rings in his hand, Sam thought back to all the happy times they'd shared already during their short marriage…_Could she really have risked it all for quick, illicit sex with a stranger?_

_********_

Sinking into a relaxing, lavender bubble bath, Donna closed her eyes and placed the hot flannel over her aching forehead. It had been strange returning to their bedroom and finding Sam's side of the wardrobe empty. It was as though he'd never been there and all it did was add to the pain she was already feeling… _She missed his smile, his thoughtfulness and most of all, her husband's strong arms around her… _Holding on to the memories of that morning, before it all went wrong, was all Donna could do now, as she let the welcoming water envelope her weary body. Hearing a quiet knock on the bathroom door, she sighed and tried her best to ignore it, sinking further down under the mass of bubbles.

"Donna, can I come in?" Asked Tanya, opening the door and walking in before waiting for an answer. "Are you okay honey?" She said softly, tilting her head to one side, as she looked down at Donna almost asleep in the bath tub.

Placing her hand on her forehead, Donna sighed. "Never better." She replied in a sarcastic tone, not even looking up.

"We've seen Sam." Tanya said, ignoring her friends sarcasm. "He looks as bad as you." She added, leaning against the wash basin.

Donna paused without saying anything for a few moments. Her mind suddenly racing with thoughts of her upset husband, in some hotel room somewhere. "Well he chose to leave…That had nothing to do with me." She finally said, her tone cold and calm…

…_Inside, it killed her to hear that, but what could she do? As far as she was concerned, her husband had made his decision regarding her and their marriage…He had walked out on her, so if Sam was suffering, it was his own doing. I know the truth. I did nothing wrong. I have to be strong, or I'll never get through this, _She thought to herself, trying desperately to block out the picture of his teary eyes in her mind.

"Is there anything else you wanted Tanya? Donna asked, still not looking up at her friend, as she laid motionless in the bath.

Making her way to the door, Tanya turned. "To see if you'll be joining us for dinner?" She replied, slowly opening the door.

"I'm not hungry." Answered Donna with a sigh, as Tanya finally left the room, closing the door behind her.

_She can be so stubborn at times, _Tanya thought to herself, as she left Donna's bedroom in search of Rosie… _She knew Donna was putting on a brave face, she'd seen it too many times before. Donna and Sam were crazy about one another, anyone could see that… _After visiting him this evening, both she and Rosie knew, the ball was in his court. Only he could decide their best friends future and they were praying he'd come to his senses by returning to Kalokairi…Returning to Donna.

*************

After a restless nights sleep, Donna wasn't awoken by the usual glorious sunshine streaming in through the open shutters. This morning, the sky was dark and overcast, as a storm brewed over the small Greek islands. Sliding out of bed, she wandered over to the window and sighed… _Perfect, the sky reflects my god damn mood, _Donna thought to herself, before making her way to the bathroom to get ready for another lonely day.

"Back to the grindstone." She whispered to herself, picking up the laundry and throwing it into the basket, before carrying it downstairs to the laundry room.

Looking up at the sky, Donna knew they were going to be in for one hell of a storm. The clouds were now thick, dark grey and swirled low above the island, the sound of thunder crashing in the distance. As she finished loading up the washing, Donna walked out into courtyard and came to a sudden stop. A figure stood facing her, a suitcase by his side…Sam.

Both of them stood motionless, for a few silent moments. Donna's heart raced, questions bombarding her mind, quicker than she could answer them…_Why was he here? Was he back for good? Or had he just come to collect the rest of his things?_

Donna made her way past him and into the reception, not wanting to meet his gaze. Walking behind the desk, she opened the top drawer and took out something she thought Sam might have come back for. She jumped slightly, at the sound of her husband walking in behind her. Turning to face him, Donna could feel her mixed emotions filling her heart once more…_Her heart was telling her to reach out and touch his face, wrap her arms around his neck, brush her lips against his…Her mind was telling her to throw him out of her hotel, tell him to go to hell, for talking to her like she was nothing more than a common whore._

"I thought you might be coming back for this." She said softly, handing Sam his passport and looking down at the floor. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have work to do." She finished, brushing past him, on her way back out to the courtyard.

Grabbing her hand gently, Sam turned Donna for face him. "Is that all you've got to say?…You've got work to do." He asked, somewhat shocked at his wife's lack of emotion. "Can we at least talk about this Donna?"

Slowly pulling away from his hold, Donna found courage to look up into his eyes. "You said all there was to say yesterday, remember…I'm a slut and not much better than your ex-wife." She answered, finding strength from somewhere and stopping herself from crying.

"I didn't mean it…I was angry, hurt…I'm sorry." Sam said, almost in a whisper. "I should have trusted you, but the thought of some other guy making love to you, filled me with so much rage."

Slowly nodding, Donna tilted her head to one said, as she noticed the tears welling up in her husband's eyes. "See that's just it Sam…Trust." She said taking a deep breath. "Marriage is nothing without it…Now, I'm going for a walk, I'll leave you with your thoughts and your passport and if you think I'm still untrustworthy, then I suggest you leave." She finished, in her calm tone and walking out across the courtyard, towards the beach.

She didn't look back. She kept on walking, until she felt the soft sand underfoot. It wasn't until then, that Donna let her tears flow. She had stayed so strong in front of Sam and put her point across, but now she didn't know if he was staying, or if he'd already left…_Oh my god, what have I done? He probably thinks I don't love him anymore. What if he's gone this time for good?…_As a loud clap of thunder broke her thoughts, Donna looked up to the dark sky, as the heavy, cooling rain began to pelt down. Turning, she ran back up the old stone steps, to the courtyard. Reaching the top, the rain had already drenched her clothes, as she glanced towards the reception. Sam stood in the rain, waiting for her.

"I love you Donna…I can't do it, I can't leave you." Said Sam, as the rain poured down on the pair. "I trust you."

There was no need for Donna to say anything in response. She ran forward, throwing herself into her husbands arms and as her lips met his, everything else around them seemed to drift away into insignificance. Their drenched bodies melted together, through their soaking clothes and Donna cupped Sam's face as their kiss intensified. It was powerful, needful and Sam scooped his wife up into his arms and carried her up to their bedroom. Allowing her to stand, as he locked the bedroom door behind them, Sam turned to face Donna and immediately striped her of her wet dress. To Sam, the sight of his wife's near naked body was enough to show him what he'd be missing, if he had left her.

Tugging Sam's t-shirt off over his head, Donna leaned in to passionately kiss his lips and unbutton his soaking jeans. "Don't you ever do that to me again Carmichael." She whispered into his mouth, franticly ridding him of his underwear. "Or I swear, you will never see my naked body again."

"Hmmm." Came Sam's response, as Donna slid her tongue in to meet his and wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her bare breast against his wet chest.

Sliding his hands down her sides, Sam hooked his fingers around the top of her lacy underwear and slowly pulled them down. Donna finally stepped out of them and smiled seductively, at her husband as he lifted her up to straddle his waist. Walking over to the bed, Sam then sat down, holding Donna tight in place. She closed her eyes and moaned at the sensation of Sam gently entering her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body, setting a slow and controlled pace with his hips, as Donna placed her arm around his neck, needing to feel close to him. Their assault on one another's mouths became more and more urgent, as Sam slid one hand down onto his wife's rear. He groaned, as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, taking him deeper into her. Gazing into each others eyes, Donna tenderly ran her fingers through Sam's wet hair, desperate to show him how much she needed him to push her into the abyss of her orgasm.

"Donna?" Came the sound of Rosie's voice through the bedroom door. "Are you okay?…The storm's pretty bad, it's knocked the power off in the boarding house." She said, as Tanya joined her, ranting about the rain ruining her hair.

Donna stifled a moan, as Sam grinned at her and turned up the pace of their lovemaking. "I'm…I'm fine." She replied in a husky voice, closing her eyes and trying her hardest to control herself under her husband's touch, as he roughly kissed her neck.

Her friends knocked on the door once more. "Are you sure you're alright?…You sound out of breath." Asked Rosie, obviously putting her ear to the door.

The couple heard whispering and then giggling from the Dynamos. "Donna is Sam in there with you?" Tanya laughed, as she called through the thankfully locked door.

"Yes, now go away." Donna shouted, not knowing if she'd be able to hold back much longer, as Sam rolled her onto her back and pushed himself harder into her lower body.

Biting her lip, Donna waited until she'd heard the clicking of Tanya's heels disappearing down the stairs, before she continued her hip movements against Sam's. She closed her eyes, as her back arched involuntary against the bed. Moaning loudly, she climaxed under him, causing her husband to moan her name as he reached his orgasm almost seconds after her.

Standing outside in the pouring rain, the Dynamos gave each other a high five. "WOOHOO!" Shouted Tanya, up towards the Carmichael's open window. "WELCOME HOME SAM!" She finished laughing, as Rosie hooked her arm through hers and lead her away to the bar.

"It _sounds_ like we've got our girl back." Rosie giggled, relieved that Sam had made the right decision and come back to Kalokairi. "Let's open some champagne, it's time for a celebration." She added, winking at a grinning Tanya.

*************

A.N. Yay, a happy ending! Lol…. Hope you enjoyed it guys, but click that lil green button and let me know! Next chapter… a surprise for Tanya! =) Loads of love, Liv x


	40. Chapter 40

B.N. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews…They mean so much to me ..mwahs! Thanks to Mel and our brainstorming sessions, I have quite a bit planned for the story.. Love ya Mel forever..your support is fantastic *hugs* and *mwahs*.. Also dedicated to 'TakeAChanceOnMe', whos reviews and late night chats never fail to make me laugh *wink* and support is also overwhelming *mwahs*Love ya too x …Hope you enjoy!

********************

Chapter 40 Relax

**************

Placing her ear against her best friend's door, Tanya listened for a few moments, looking for some sign of life. Since discovering Sam had come back to Kalokairi, the previous day, the Dynamos hadn't seen him or Donna for well over twenty four hours and now she was a little concerned, as well as curious. Not hearing anything, she knocked lightly on the door and waited until she heard movement.

Slowly opening her eyes, Donna shifted slightly and smiled as she felt Sam laying close against her, resting his head on her chest. "It's open." She said quietly, not wanting to disturb her husband.

"So you are alive." Giggled Tanya, opening the bedroom door and walking in to find her friend pulling the sheet up around her and smiling sweetly.

There was something about her friends bright smile and delicate glow, that reassured Tanya, that all was now okay with the Carmichael's marriage. She was hugely relieved, knowing is had been her and Rosie's irresponsible actions, that had lead to the near devastating result of their break up. To the Dynamos, Donna would always be a Sheridan, life and sole of the party, the one the men used to chase. They sometimes struggled to realise, she was now a married woman and had easily slipped into her responsibilities of being firstly a mother and secondly, a wife…The type of responsibilities neither of them had managed to achieve successfully.

"Very much so honey." Donna giggled quietly in response to her friend's smirk, as she came to sit on the edge of the bed.

Looking down at Sam, still sleeping, Tanya raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "Is he naked under there?" She whispered, slowly reaching for the sheet wrapped around his waist.

Even if she was half joking, Tanya couldn't resist the urge, to take a sneak peek and see if the rest of Mr. Nice Ass measured up to her expectations.

"Yes I am…don't even think about it woman." Said Sam, opening one eye to look at Tanya, while snuggling up closer to his wife.

Feeling his wife's body silently shake, as she suppressed her giggles, Sam couldn't help his mouth curling up into a small smile. He knew full well, if he hadn't been listening to what Tanya had said, she would have pulled the sheet back to expose him and he didn't want to have to withstand her teasing about another part of his body. She was so brazen, yet amusing with it, although her numerous ex-husband's might not have agreed with him.

Tanya threw her head back and laughed, now causing Donna to laugh out loud too. "You're no fun Carmichael…I only wanted to see what my dear friend was _moaning_ about." She responded, giving Donna a wink.

Gazing into her husband's eyes, Donna leaned forward and placed a long, sensual kiss on his lips. "Sorry Tan, that's for my eyes only sweetie." She giggled, looking back at her friend as she carried on laughing.

"Oh well, you can't blame a girl for trying." Tanya said, standing up and moving to the door. "Rosie and I are going over to the mainland for a bit of shopping, wondered if you wanted to join us?" She finished, turning to smile at the pair.

Kissing Donna's bare shoulder, Sam turned and smiled back at Tanya, as she left the room. "She'll be down soon." He replied giggling, pulling the sheet up over their heads, causing his wife to squeal as he forcefully grabbed hold of her.

Tanya rolled her eyes and left the room, closing the door behind her. Pulling Donna to lay on top of him, Sam peered into her ocean green eyes and smiled, as she ran her fingers gently through his hair…

…_Since making up in the pouring rain, a day earlier, they had only ventured out of bed a few times and hadn't given the running of the hotel a second thought. Pepper and Eddie had taken their final warning seriously and were working especially hard to keep things in order at the villa, not relishing the idea of losing their jobs and lodgings... There had been something about their boss's authoritative tone, that had made them realise, they'd pushed her one step too far. They had practically grown up on Kalokairi and Donna had treated them like members of her extended family. Being surrounded by Sophie and her friends, had helped to keep her youthful and her caring, motherly attitude had made sure everyone was safe and happy. The guys loved Donna like a second mom and knew they had to make it up to her, by staying out of trouble._

"We should get up." Whispered Donna reluctantly, brushing her lips against her husband's and closing her eyes at the feeling of his hands now trailing tenderly down her naked back.

His simple touch, was enough to send small shockwaves, tingling up and down her spine. He knew exactly where to touch her, awakening the sexual urges, deep within her quickly surrendering body.

Smiling sexily, Sam rolled them onto their sides and pulled Donna close, lifting her leg to rest on his hip. "I'm up." He whispered, lovingly stroking a strand of golden blonde hair, away from her face.

Donna bit her lower lip seductively and ran her finger across his jaw line. "I noticed." She whispered, in response to feeling her husband's arousal pressing against her.

…_Her friends were right, there was nothing better than 'making up' sex. For some reason or another, nearly breaking up, had intensified their desire to please one another, by any means possible. Normally rushing around and stressing over the daily running of her business, Donna couldn't have cared less about it, as she laid in her husband's arms. Just feeling him close, resting her head on his masculine chest and hearing his steady heartbeat, had made her realise how much she needed him there with her. Knowing exactly what made his wife tick, Sam had needed to show her how sorry he was for not trusting her in the first place. Each time he witnessed, the more than satisfied smile appear on her face, he realised there was no way possible, she needed to look elsewhere to feed her sexual cravings. They had each other…completely._

Now guiding his mouth, to meet her own, Donna ran the tip of her tongue slowly across Sam's lips, silently begging for him to let her in. He parted them, welcoming the pleasing sensation, as her tongue now entwined with his. Her kiss was tender, yet added to his excitement, as he thought about how much he needed her and wanted to feel himself inside her.

When the phone on the nightstand started to ring loudly, Sam groaned as his wife broke from their intimate clinch and reached over him to answer it. "Just leave it." He pleaded, pulling her close and kissing his way up between her breasts.

"Villa Donna." She said into the receiver, sinking back down to the side of her husband, desperately trying to ignore him, as he slid his hand down her stomach and between her inner thighs. "Hey Ben, how are you sweetheart?" She continued, grabbing Sam's hand to try and stop him reaching his intended destination and shaking her head at his naughty smirk. "I miss you too baby…Here's your dad."

There was nothing like a phone call from one of their kids, to instantly shatter the sexually charged moment. Causing Donna to snap back into the real world, a world that didn't just revolve around the Carmichael's bedroom antics.

Taking the phone from his wife, Sam relaxed back onto his pillow and winked at her, as she slid out off bed and made her way into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, Donna left her husband to talk to his son, leaving her to take a quick shower in peace… _He'll just have to be a good boy and wait now, _she thought to herself, giggling as she stepped in under the hot, refreshing water.

***********

As Donna finished getting ready in the bathroom, she could hear Sam finishing his phone call in the bedroom and sighing loudly. She walked in to join him and peered down at his somewhat worried expression, as she pulled on her black linen trousers and strapless white, fitted top.

"Something wrong darling?" She asked, standing in front of the dressing table mirror and loosely clipping her hair up.

Reaching for his robe, Sam got out of bed and pulled it on. "You could say that." He replied, tying it up and walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's started again…Lorraine's back on the drink."

Now she knew the moment was well and truly over. That woman's name filled her with her with feelings of nothing but anger and sadness, although keeping them buried, ensured it wouldn't cause more arguments between her and Sam. She'd learnt now, to hold her tongue and let it all flow over her.

"Fantastic." Said Donna, turning round and resting her hands on her husband's chest. "So twelve thousand dollars well spent then?" She finished, rolling her eyes at the thought of Sam trying to help his ex-wife and failing miserably.

"Exactly." Sam responded, shaking his head. "That bloody woman has been harassing the boys again…Zack's had enough." He continued, giving his wife's forehead a quick kiss, before letting go of her to walk into the bathroom.

Donna turned round and leant against the dressing table, letting out a sigh, she could sense her husband was more worried than he was letting on… _Just as they'd began to get their relationship back on the straight and narrow, yet another trick of fate had set them back. Sam knew Donna's opinion of his ex-wife and the way she treated their sons, all too well. That was why he wasn't forthcoming in divulging information regarding his telephone conversation with his youngest son. He didn't want to cause another argument and Donna didn't want to push him into one either._

Waiting until she'd heard Sam finish brushing his teeth, Donna cleared her throat. "What's she done now?" She asked, looking up towards the bathroom door, as Sam opened it wider.

Rubbing shaving foam into his face, Sam peered at her and shook his head. "The usual…drunken, abusive phone calls, turning up at the apartment." He answered turning back to the mirror and picking up his razor. "I really hoped after rehab, she'd change her ways, for the sake of the boys." He continued, trying not to show too much emotion.

"I hate to say I told you so darling." Donna replied in a calm tone, walking into the bathroom and taking the razor out of Sam's hand. "But that woman will never change, not even for _our _precious sons." She added frowning with concentration, as she began to carefully shave her husbands face.

Sam gave her a slow wink and slipped his hands onto her hips, not wanting her to get riled about his ex in case her hand slipped…_ The way Donna spoke about his sons, like they were her own flesh and blood, warmed his heart. Since she had met them, his wife had been more of a mother to Ben and Zack, than Lorraine had ever been. She was caring, loving and everything else a perfect mom should be to two teenage boys. He couldn't of asked for anything more and she always gave a pretty good shave too._

"They'll be okay." Said Sam, grabbing a towel and wiping his clean shaven face. "They won't stand for her crap." He finished, leaning close to place a long, tender kiss on Donna's lips.

Cupping his now smooth face in her hands, Donna gave Sam a loving smile. "Why don't you get James to call in on them, just in case?" She suggested, letting her hands now trail down to rest on his bare chest.

Smiling, Sam pulled his wife closer and gazed into her eyes. "He can't, he's away on business, in Greece…Kalokairi actually." He answered, now laughing as a shocked expression sprang to her face.

He felt his wife's body stiffen, as he placed his hands back onto her hips. The way she tensed when she wasn't too pleased with what she'd been told.

"What?" Asked Donna, now shaking her head at Sam. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming?…Oh my god, Tanya." She finished, rolling her eyes at her husband's boyish grin.

Not wanting to make it that big of a deal, he decided it better to make light of the possible uncomfortable situation, between the ex-married couple.

Sam trailed his finger down his wife's chest, hooked it under the front of her tight fitting top and quickly peered down at her cleavage. "I'm sorry, I forgot…Funnily enough, I was distracted." He answered, raising his eyebrows at the pleasing sight of her bare breasts.

"Behave yourself Carmichael." Scolded Donna, grabbing his hand and peering into his eyes. "What the hell am I going to tell Tanya?"

She wasn't falling for his not so subtle change of subject, but the look behind Donna's eyes let him know she wasn't too mad at him and later she'd more than likely take her revenge out on his body. It would be worth it, it always was.

Gently stroking Donna's cheekbone, Sam smiled at her. "If you get her drunk enough, she might not even know he's here." He replied, leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on her forehead.

"As if that's possible." Donna laughed, turning round to check her appearance in the mirror for the last time. "There's not enough alcohol in Greece, to send her into a drink induced coma."

Pressing himself up behind Donna, Sam tenderly kissed her neck. "It'll be fine…Now go spend my money and have fun." He responded, walking into the bedroom to get dressed.

*******************

Relaxing outside a bar, after three hours of non-stop shopping, Donna and the Dynamos rewarded themselves with a bottle of champagne. Both Tanya and Rosie chatted animatedly, about past conquests and the 'good old days', whilst Donna sat back, her thoughts on other matters…

…_When Sam had told her about his business partners imminent arrival on the island, she had been thinking long and hard, about how she was going to break the news to Tanya. Knowing her friend, she was going to take it one of two ways; the first being completely over dramatic, cursing the day Sam was born, for bringing James here whilst she was visiting and the second would be that she would go very quiet and hold back all emotion until someone could make her open up…Please let it be the second one, _Donna thought to herself, as Rosie placed her hand over hers on the table, bringing her out of her daydream.

"You alright Sheridan?…You're pretty quiet." Asked Rosie, talking a sip of her chilled champagne. "Everything's okay with Sam now isn't it?"

Nodding at her friend's concern, Donna smiled and took a long sip of her own drink. "I'm fine, but I need to tell Tanya something." She answered, peering across the table at her friend.

Sitting upright in her chair, Tanya shuffled to get comfortable and raised her eyebrows in an inquisitive manner.

"Oh, this sounds interesting…What is it?" Tanya asked, sliding her sunglasses down to peer over the top of them.

Taking a deep breath, Donna glanced briefly at Rosie, before clearing her throat and looking back at Tanya. "James is coming to Kalokairi on business." She said as quickly as possible, wanting to get it all out in one simple sentence. "And before you go off at me, I didn't know myself until Sam told me before we left the villa."

Donna grabbed her glass once more and downed the contents, waiting for her friend to begin her verbal onslaught and trying to ignore a small gasp escaping Rosie. Both women now stared at Tanya, trying to read a reaction in her hazel eyes.

Tanya slid her glasses back up, in a desperate attempt to hide the look of total shock in her eyes. "When is he coming?" She asked, her tone calm and quiet.

"In a few hours." Answered Donna, still on tenterhooks, not knowing if her friend was going to blow at any second.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Tanya placed her champagne back on the table in front of her. "Well that gives me enough time to pack up and ship out." She said, grabbing her purse and standing from the table.

Donna sighed as she watched her friend slowly walking away towards the dock. At least she hadn't started shouting, but for some reason unbeknownst to them, Tanya obviously felt as though she had to get off Kalokairi before her ex arrived. Yes she had cheated on him, but she had nothing but good things to say about him and by the sounds of it, he wasn't holding any grudges. Looking at Rosie, Donna rolled her eyes, as they stood and hastily followed Tanya down the old, cobbled street.

Clutching her purse tight under her arm, Tanya teetered on her heels, along the uneven pavement, muttering under her breath…_Of all the bloody times for Sam to invite his partner over to Greece. What the hell was he thinking? All the months of therapy she'd sat through, played over in her mind. Every one of her marriages had ended in nothing but disaster, leaving her no choice, but to seek clinical help. Would seeing James after all this time, unravel all the hard work and progress she'd made, coming to terms with her failures?…Stay calm woman. God I need a tranquiliser right about now, _She thought to herself, as her two best friends caught up with her and brought her to a standstill.

"Tanya, sweetie…you can't keep running away from your past." Said Donna, smiling sweetly at her and gently rubbing her arm. "It's time to face your fears and let go."

Standing motionless, Tanya stared across the dock and pursed her lips. Mixed emotions running through her tensed body. Shock and anger hit, before the feeling of complete shame took hold. She had slept with his brother, how low could someone go? As for facing fears…

"Says a woman who kept her child's three potential fathers a secret, for over twenty years." She retorted, not able to hold back.

Donna nodded slowly. "Good point." She said quietly, not wanting to fuel her friends argument. "But, remember what he said when I met him in New York?…He said he missed you honey."

Relaxing her shoulders, Tanya sighed. Just those few words managed to calm her down. Maybe Donna was right, maybe she had to face her fear.

"Come on Chiquitita…Let's go back to the villa and have a few relaxing drinks." Rosie added, hooking her arm through Tanya's, as all three women walked towards the waiting ferry.

***************

Restocking the courtyard bar, Sam glanced up, as he heard his wife and the two Dynamos reaching the top step and walking across the courtyard towards him. Blowing him a quick kiss, Donna ran up the steps to the reception and left him to serve her friends some drinks. Sam pulled a bottle of chilled Chardonnay out of the fridge and opened it before placing it in front of Tanya, along with three glasses.

"Got anything a bit stronger Carmichael?" She asked, pouring a glass of wine and taking a long sip.

Shaking his head at her, Sam laughed and handed her a bottle of scotch. Walking up behind them, Donna wrapped her arms around Tanya's waist and smiled at her husband. He could sense she had told her friend about his business partner coming to the island and that she might not be entirely thrilled at the prospect of coming face to face with him after all that time.

Giving her friend a tight squeeze, Donna let her go and leant over to grab the bottle of wine. "We're going down to the beach for a while darling…Are you alright finishing up here?" She asked, winking slowly at him and grabbing the two remaining wine glasses.

"Yes baby…have fun." He answered, winking back at her.

Her backup girl needed to de-stress and Donna had just the thing to help her. She and her two friends made their way down to the beach and took a seat on the soft sand. Staying silent for a few minutes, all three gazed out across the soothing ocean and watched as the evening sun began to set low in sky on the horizon. Pulling a small clear bag out of her trouser pocket, Donna tossed it to Rosie, who held it up in front of her.

"This used to be your department honey…get rolling." Giggled Donna, then throwing her some cigarette papers.

Both Tanya and Rosie's mouths dropped open at what their friend had just said. Looking up at the bag and it's dark green contents, Tanya laughed for the first time in over an hour. Marijuana…_Oh the memories, _she thought to herself, narrowing her eyes as she reminisced.

Shaking her head, Rosie began to roll a joint with the papers. "Shady lady…talk about a blast from the past." She giggled, remembering back to their younger years, when they would often partake in a little dope smoking before going on stage.

"My god Donna, where did you get that?" Asked Tanya, taking a quick sip of scotch, as she watched Rosie expertly finish off the joint. "We haven't smoked that stuff since the seventies."

Pouring herself a glass of wine, Donna laughed, also casting her mind back to the days when it was considered almost normal to get high on a regular basis. "I actually confiscated it off Zack when the boys were here." She answered, taking a long sip of her drink. "Just keep it down, I don't think Sam would be too happy." She added, passing Rosie a box of matches and watching as she lit the now finished joint.

The three women giggled, as Rosie took a few long drags and closed her eyes. As the sweet smelling, pungent smoke swirled around them, they couldn't help but feel like naughty teenagers again. Rosie passed it to Tanya, who also took a few drags, causing her to giggled even more and pass it to Donna. As she inhaled the strong smoke, Donna held it in her lungs for a few seconds, before finally exhaling and passing it back to Rosie. It wasn't long before all three of them were feeling the affects of the drug, albeit in very different ways.

Rosie noticed Sam walking down the stone steps and across the sand towards them. Normally, she would have been able to warn the others of his presence, but at this precise moment, all she could do was giggle uncontrollably. Walking up behind his oblivious wife, Sam shook his head as a small smile curled up at the corner of his mouth. Tanya's eyes widened, as she looked at Donna, silently trying to alert her, as she took another drag of the joint.

"Mrs. Carmichael, what do you think you're doing?" Sam asked, as he stood behind his wife. "You wouldn't be doing something illegal would you?"

Donna froze and closed her eyes, as her two best friends burst into fits of drug induced laughter. Her heart was racing at the thought of being caught by her husband, but she couldn't help bursting out laughing too. Sam slowly sat down in the sand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Biting her lip, Donna passed the joint back to Tanya. "It's hers Sam." She said, trying so hard to suppress another bout of giggles.

"You're not very good at hiding it are you…I could smell it from the steps." Said Sam, know giggling himself, at the sight of tears rolling down Rosie's face as she couldn't stop laughing. "You're a very bad woman." He whispered into his wife's ear, as she picked up her wine glass and leaned back against his masculine frame.

Taking a sip of her drink Donna giggled once more. "I'm sure you'll find a way to punish me later." She whispered, as she closed her eyes momentarily, at the sensation of his lips kissing her neck.

She was quietly relieved that her husband hadn't gone off his head at her. Donna knew it was wrong, but it was a one off and besides, it seemed to be doing the trick for calming Tanya down.

"I'm so sorry, how rude of me…Sam would you like some?" Tanya asked in overly exaggerated, posh voice and extending the joint out towards her friend's husband.

Both Rosie and Donna burst out laughing once more, at an obviously well stoned Tanya. Most of the time, it was funny to see her drunk, but what they were witnessing was now, was hilarious. It had been a good idea and she was definitely more chilled out.

Shaking his head, Sam smiled at her. "No thanks sweetheart…It never really did anything for me." He answered, taking the glass of wine out of Donna's hand and taking a swig.

"It used to always make me so hungry." Commented Rosie, watching Tanya take one last drag on the now tiny joint, before dying it out in the sand. "In fact, I'm bloody starving." She finished giggling.

Topping up her wine glass, Tanya giggled too. "It makes me feel like I've not a care in the world." She said, in a funny high pitched voice, causing the others to giggle at her. "What about you Donna?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink and looking up at her friend wrapped in Sam's strong arms.

Biting her lower lip seductively, Donna couldn't help what she was about to say and do in front of her friends. There was something tingling in her body and as Sam held her close, she couldn't ignore what she was feeling. She slid her hand behind her back and roughly grabbed hold of her husbands manhood.

"It makes me feel….Horny." She confessed, with a dirty laugh, making her friends chuckle at her comment. "You know, I used to think sex was overrated…But not todayyyyyy."

"Donna Carmichael…you little minx." Giggled Sam, dipping her backwards and kissing her forcefully on the mouth.

The two Dynamos continued laughing at the sight of their best friend making out with her husband. Donna didn't care, as she ran her hand roughly through his hair and plunged her tongue in to meet his. She could tell Sam was instantly turned on, by the feeling of his erection pressing against her. Quickly standing up, he pulled Donna up with him, his eyes wide with excitement.

Giggling he took her hand and proceeded to drag her back across the sand, towards the villa. "Sorry girls, I need to borrow my wife for a while." Said Sam, as Donna threw her head back and laughed at his urgency.

"Have fun Sheridan." Giggled Tanya, raising her glass at the married couple, before clinking it against Rosie's, as she raised hers too.

The remaining two friends settled back and watched as the fading sun, made it's final descent, as if disappearing into the sparkling water on the horizon. Tanya was now totally relaxed and had almost forgotten about the arrival of her ex…_Stay chilled woman, all will be okay, _she reassured herself, downing the last of her dry white wine.

*****************

A.N. Hope it wasn't too long or boring for you my lovelies… next chapter will of course be the arrival of James! Thanks so much for reading…mwahs xxx


	41. Chapter 41

B.N. Thanks so much for all your fantastic reviews… They make me soooooo happy knowing your are all still reading and enjoying!

**PLEASE NOTE: This chapter (and others to follow), is rated 'M'… contains adult content and therefore I wanted to warn my younger readers, that you might want to skip the first part.. I am turning up the heat guys…It is rated 'M' after all and after reading other ff of the same rating, I discovered I've been quite tame so far lol…**

**Sooooo, If you don't like, don't read….But I am open to comments/suggestions girls… The story is for you!**

For my backup girls, Mel (Tanya) and Viki (Rosie)… Love ya girls, thanks for being there for me this past week, mwah, Donna x Lol x

Enjoy!

***************

Chapter 41 Hello Tanya

***************

Finally reaching their bedroom, after dragging his giggling wife from the beach, Sam closed the door and locked it. He slowly turned to face Donna and caught her gaze, as she stood only a few feet away. Even though she looked stoned, there was a certain twinkle in her eye, he couldn't ignore. She had unclipped her hair, letting the tousled golden waves, rest seductively around her shoulders. Her lips pink and glistening, begging to be kissed. Yes they'd been married seven months already, but the sexual chemistry between them, was just as electric as their wedding night and certainly showed no signs of slowing down any time soon. Although Donna didn't want to admit it, she _had_ missed that part of her life, but had thrown herself into work and raising Sophie, convincing herself that no man would touch her again. She had been hopelessly in love with Sam all those years ago and when he broke her heart, she found herself comparing her 'dates' to him…No one had even come close and she certainly hadn't let them try.

Breaking the silence, Sam slowly looked his wife up and down. "Did you mean what you said down there?" He asked, leaning back against the door, never once breaking eye contact with her.

"Why don't I show you?" Donna replied, in a low alluring tone. "Come here hansom." She added, beckoning him over with her finger.

Moving towards her, Sam bit his lip in anticipation. To say Donna was beautiful, was an understatement and he couldn't help but find it an incredible turn on, when she took the lead in the bedroom.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Sam said, smiling sweetly, as he snaked his arms around her slender waist.

Donna threw her head back and laughed. "Honey, I'll be the one taking advantage." She answered, looking back into her husband's eyes, as she began to unbutton his shirt.

Reaching the last one, she slowly slid the white shirt, off over Sam's broad shoulders, taking in his well known scent and running her fingers over the contours of collarbone. Leaning closer, she planted soft, sensual kisses across his chest and peered up at his face every so often, to judge his reaction. He moaned quietly, as Donna finally took one of his nipples into her mouth and nibbled gently, before circling it with the tip of her tongue. He held her closer, wanting her to know, just how much she turned him on. It was going slow, but it all added to the excitement, as he felt himself harden under the strain of his trousers. Taking his wife's hand, Sam lead her over to the bed and pulled her down to lay next to him. Not saying anything, just allowing their actions to do the talking, they could see the desire burning through them. Guiding him closer to her, Donna tenderly brushed her lips against his, running her tongue teasingly across the entrance to his warm, welcoming mouth. Their kiss started slow, but as Sam slid his tongue in further, his wife could sense his growing urgency and felt his hand making its way down her body, towards the button of her linen trousers. He broke from their kiss, looked deep into her green eyes and slowly slid his hand down into her underwear. Donna closed her eyes and moaned softly, as Sam began to stimulate her most sensitive parts. Lightly at first, he soon increased the pressure on one particular spot, watching her body jolt in response. He loved watching the look of total pleasure on his wife's face, turning him on all the more. Her breathing soon became shallow, as she threw her arm around his neck and dug her nails into his arm, silently urging him to take her that one step further. He placed his mouth over hers, stifling her loud groan, as he gently slid two fingers inside her. Responding to his erotic touch, Donna plunged her tongue into his mouth once more, matching the movements of his fingers, thrust for thrust. Sam's breathing quickened too, knowing he was slowly but surely, working his wife closer and closer towards climaxing against him. Within minutes after finding her G spot, he had her right where he wanted her and exactly where she wanted to be. As the waves of an orgasm, rippled through her lower body, Donna's back arched, pushing her hips deeper against Sam's hand. He could feel her tense and release around him, her body now slowly shuddering to a stop, as beads of perspiration formed on her face. He held her there for a minute, making sure she had given him everything. Withdrawing his touch, Sam leant forward and tenderly kissed his wife's damp forehead, before looking back into her now glazed eyes.

Stroking his cheek lovingly, Donna planted a light 'thank you' kiss on his soft lips. "How the hell do you do that?" She whispered, still trying to catch her breath, as he smiled lovingly at her.

"It's a secret baby." Sam replied, giving her a cheeky wink and glancing up at the clock on the nightstand. "And as much as I'd love you to return the favour, we haven't got time…James will be here at any minute and we should get ready for dinner."

She couldn't believe how her husband could get her off, without actually making love to her. Putting her needs before his, made him the most caring lover and ensured she was always satisfied. Whether it was fast, hot sex or slow, meaningful love making, they knew exactly what one another wanted and needed.

"You'll just have to wait until tonight then darling…I'm sure I can make it worth your while." Responded Donna, slowly trailing her hand down his bare chest and leaning forward to kiss him once more.

Melting into her kiss, Sam moaned. "Hummm, I'll hold you to that baby." He responded, fighting hard to resist the temptation of making love to her right then.

************

Leaving Tanya on the beach for a few minutes, Rosie made her way back up to the courtyard bar for some more drinks. Reaching the top step, she found Pepper talking to a man carrying a small holdall, before he walked away. She looked at him for a few moments, instantly recognising him from a photograph her friend had shown her years ago… James was tall, well built and hansom with his mousy blond hair and charming smile. She noticed his striking blue eyes, as he turned and looked at her.

"You must be James." Said Rosie, stepping forward and holding out her hand to shake his. "I'm Rosie, a friend of the Carmichael's."

James flashed her a sweet smile. "Pleased to meet you Rosie…Is Sam around?" He said, shaking her hand and scanning the courtyard.

Giggling, Rosie pointed up towards the Carmichael's bedroom. "He's a little busy at the moment…Renovations I think…Donna's helping him erect something." She said, watching a knowing smirk come to James's face. "Can I get you a drink?" She added, walking over to the bar as he followed.

"White wine would be great, thanks." James replied, placing his holdall down on the floor and perching against a tall bar stool. "I take it you're a friend of Donna's." He asked, winking at Rosie, as she poured him out a glass of chilled Chardonnay.

Taking a sip of her own drink, Rosie nodded. "Yes, we're very old friends…Tanya and I used to be her backup girls when we performed as 'Donna and the Dynamos'." She answered, watching his eyes widen at the sound of his ex's name. "In fact, it's great to get together again, we really do leave it too long."

Rosie noticed a slight look of excitement on his face. She knew for a fact it was because she had mentioned Tanya. Could it be, Mr. Carrington was still harbouring feelings for her friend, even though she'd hurt him in the worst way possible. Testing the waters, she placed the bottle of wine down on the bar in front of him and looked into his sky blue eyes.

"Why don't you take this down to the beach, I'm sure there's someone down there you'd like to see." Rosie said, giving him a wink and pointing him in the direction of the steps.

James stood from his seat at the bar and picked up the bottle of wine. "Thanks." He said, giving her a smile and walking away. "Nice to meet you Rosie." He finished, disappearing out of sight on his way to the beach.

It was now almost dark, as the evening sun slipped away into the distance and only left the low glow of the villa lights, to illuminate the tan coloured sand at the foot of the stone steps. Stepping down into the sand, James looked out towards the lapping shore and came across a sight he hadn't seen in years. He stood motionless for what seemed like an eternity, as his heart began to beat faster in his chest. Even though Tanya had hurt him more than words could express, there was something about seeing her now, that stirred up all sorts of strange feelings, he'd thought had left him when he had left her. He couldn't quite understand, why seeing her now after all this time, left him feeling slightly nervous, yet excited. Maybe it was the way they'd started their relationship, he knew what she was like…

…_He'd first laid eyes on Tanya, at a charity benefit a friend was hosting in LA. Watching her work the room, in a tight fitting red cocktail dress, he'd noticed her stunning figure and radiant smile. She turned heads, receiving admiring glances from literally every man in there and definitely relished the attention she was getting, as the night progressed. He had been quite a ladies man himself, flitting from fling to fling, never quite feeling he was ready to settle down and marry. He was enjoying life as a single man and a good looking one at that, but there was something about that leggy brunette, that told him he had to meet her. After asking his friend to introduce him, to this enigma of a woman, they had hit it off immediately. He loved the way Tanya threw her head back with her throaty laugh and smiled at him with her beautiful hazel eyes. She had oozed sex appeal that night and had men vying for her attention, so much so, he knew he had to make his move. Never being one for holding back, he was smooth and confident, when it came to getting what he wanted. He remembered the exact words, he'd whispered into her ear, half expecting her to blush, yet make enough of a point, to make her understand how much he wanted her. Surprisingly, she wasn't phased at all, letting him know, she felt the same way. Taking him by the hand, Tanya had lead him out of the crowded ballroom and directly up to her hotel room. Closing the door behind them, it had been a blur of clothes being ripped off, as a matter of urgency. Finally reaching the bed, they had frantically had sex. Although it had been all over in a few lust filled minutes, it was enough to change him from his womanising ways…They married exactly one week later._

Quietly walking up behind her, James took a silent, yet deep breath. "Hello Tanya." He said, smiling softly, as she turned to face him.

"James." She breathed, as if it was a complete shock he was actually there.

She was barely able to make eye contact with him. Still full of shame and sorrow, for the way she'd caused their marriage to come to an abrupt end. Never thinking he would ever want to speak to her again, Tanya found it all a little surreal, James being here now.

Sitting down in the sand next to his ex-wife, James handed her the bottle of wine. "You're looking good Tanya." He said, taking a sip of his drink and watching her pour herself a large glass full. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, six years to be precise." Tanya answered, taking a long sip of her drink and gazing out across the beach.

She was still finding it difficult to look at him. Surely he must still have bad feelings towards her. Not only had she wrecked their short marriage, but she'd ruined his relationship with his brother too. _Why did he say I looked good?…What is he playing at? _Tanya asked herself, finally summoning up the courage to look him in the eye.

"What are you doing here James?" She asked with her usual bluntness, but getting lost in his gorgeous eyes, finding it hard to focus on anything else.

"I'm here on business…Sam needs me to take a look at some land he wants to build on." Answered James, looking back into his ex-wife's eyes and down at her full red lips. "It's great to see you though."

She still had her looks, he couldn't deny it, he was still attracted to her after all this time. He'd missed her, missed her fabulous sense of fun and most of all her fantastic body. Just looking at her, made him remember back to the days they'd just stay in bed and make love. As a lover she was sensational, knowing exactly what made a man tick, but her insatiable appetite for sex, had inevitably lead to their divorce. He had pumped Sam for information and already knew she was single at the moment, not yet involved with a possible husband number four. He was actually quite surprised by that, but figured she was just slowing down as she slipped into middle age.

"Oh good, then maybe you better go and find him then." Tanya retorted, letting her emotional defences kick in, as she realised he was actually checking her out.

Looking back out across the water, Tanya shivered, as the cooling breeze blew across it. The affects of the joint had worn off and now bar a little help from the alcohol, she was beginning to tense up once more. James stood and took his jacket off, sliding it around his ex-wife's shoulders. Shocked by his gesture, she quickly stood and shrugged it off, handing it back to him. Narrowing her eyes at James, Tanya shook her head and walked off towards the villa…_breath, breath, stay calm… I need another drink, _She thought to herself, reaching the courtyard and finding Rosie sat with Donna and Sam.

"Everything alright Tan?" Rosie asked, watching her friend walk behind the bar and help herself to a small bottle of ouzo. "You're ermmm…Looking a little on edge honey." She added, glancing back at Donna, as she sat on her husband's lap.

Pouring herself a large measure of the liquor, Tanya made her way to the table and slumped down in a chair next to her friends. "No, I'm fine sweetie." She answered, obviously not, but trying to put her friend's mind at ease. "Are we going out for dinner?" She added, looking up as James walked over from the steps to the beach.

Donna nodded and turned her head to see what she was looking at. Noticing James, she smiled at him and stood from her husband's lap, to allow Sam to greet his business partner. As the two men chatted about things going on back at the New York office, Donna glanced over at Tanya. She noticed her friend seemed completely lost in thought, staring at her ex husband. Sitting down next to her, Donna leant in close to Tanya's ear, causing her to jump slightly.

"What is it Tan?" Donna whispered, placing a hand on her arm. "What did he say to you down there?" She finished, glancing back round at the men and checking they were still talking.

Downing the last of her drink, Tanya placed her empty glass on the table and smiled at her best friend. "Oh nothing honey, just that it was nice to see me that's all." She whispered, stiffening her back and clearing her thoughts. "Are we just gonna stand around gossiping guys, or are we gonna go eat…for some strange reason, I'm starving." She said, standing from the table and smoothing her dress down.

Giggling, Rosie stood to join her. "That's what they call the 'munchies' love." She said, hooking her arm through hers, as Donna laughed at the pair.

*************

The meal at Valentina's had gone well, although both Rosie and Donna had noticed that Tanya wasn't her usual, loud self. She mainly sat and observed the conversations between the two men, quickly looking away whenever James glanced her way. Even when she did talk to the girls, she could feel his eyes burning into her, she didn't even have to look up to confirm he was watching her. Sitting on the beach earlier, looking into his eyes, had somehow ignited a feeling within her, a feeling she was now fighting hard to suppress. Standing from the table, she excused herself and headed to the restrooms. She needed a little breather and to freshen up. Clearing her thoughts and memories of her life with her ex-husband, Tanya touched up her make-up and left the restroom.

"Fancy seeing you here." Came a familiar male voice behind her, as she walked out of the ladies and into the corridor back towards the restaurant.

Gasping slightly, Tanya slowly turned around to face a smiling James. "Did you follow me in here?" She asked, not really wanting to make eye contact with him, but having no choice, as he came to stand close in front of her.

She stepped back against the wall, feeling a little uncomfortable, as her ex leant in closer to her ear. Feeling his warm breath tickling her skin, Tanya swallowed slowly, as the aroma of his aftershave filled her senses. She didn't know what he was planning, sending her stomach into knots and causing her to hold her breath momentarily. It was all a little too much for the normally confident woman.

"Do you remember what I whispered in your ear, the night we met?" James asked, before moving back slowly and looking into her eyes.

An instant smirk came to Tanya's face, as she nodded at him. "How could I forget?" She answered, gently biting down on her lower lip. "You told me you were going to be fucking me by the end of the evening." She added, letting out an uncharacteristic nervous laugh, looking anywhere but at his face.

Leaning in close once more, James placed his hand on the wall next to his ex-wife's head. "Well Tanya…I'm going to be fucking you by the end of the evening." He whispered, pulling back and placing a slow, teasing kiss on her lips.

Tanya drew a sharp intake of breath and finally looked into his piercing blue eyes. She'd had a few to drink, more than quite a few in fact and this confrontation with her ex, had made her lose concentration for a few seconds. Clearing her throat, she ran her hand slowly down his chest and pushed him away.

"You're full of yourself Carrington." She said, laughing at his over confidence. "It ain't gonna happen honey." She finished, opening the door and walking back into the restaurant, to join her friends.

****************

The party of five returned to Kalokairi, a short while later and sat at the courtyard bar, enjoying a nightcap. Conversation was flowing, as well as the alcohol and Tanya was doing well to blank out her ex-husband's gaze from across the table…_She couldn't get her head around how upfront he'd been in the restaurant. As far as she was concerned, she'd hurt him and he'd hurt her, by divorcing her. He had never let her speak out and tell him why she felt the need to have an affair with his brother, he'd simply walked out and severed all contact with her. Deep down, this had killed her and pushed her to a very low point in her lonely life. That was the first time she'd ever checked herself into rehab and enlisted the help of a therapist…How the hell can he come here and think he can mess with my head after all this time? _Tanya asked herself, taking a long sip of her scotch and stealing a quick glance at James, as he chatted to Rosie.

"Tanya, you okay sweetie?" Asked Donna, placing her hand over hers on the table. "You look deep in thought." She added, with a sweet smile.

Nodding, Tanya finished the last of her drink and smiled back at her friend. "I'm fine Sheridan." She replied, raising her eyebrows at Sam. "Which is more than can be said for your husband." She continued, smirking at Sam, as he trailed his finger slowly down her friend's side.

Donna laughed at her. She too, knew exactly was her husband was trying to tell her. He wanted to go to bed and he wanted her to join him. This was Sam's subtle attempt, at trying to seduce his wife, letting her know that he needed her sooner rather than later. Grabbing his hand, Donna turned to face him as he groaned with disappointment.

"Behave yourself Carmichael." Donna giggled, leaning forward to place a long sensual kiss on his lips, before turning back to face Tanya. "Do you want to go over there and talk?" She asked her, motioning towards the bar.

Shaking her head, Tanya stood from the table and smiled at her best friend's concern for her. "No sweetie…I think I'm going to turn in for the night." She answered, picking up her purse and slowly walking away. "Goodnight all." She called over her shoulder.

Rosie broke off from her conversation with James and looked over at Donna. "Do you think we should go after her?" She asked, rolling her eyes at the thought of their friend being the first to go to bed.

James quickly stood from the table and smiled. "I'll go…I think she's uneasy about me being here." He said, downing the last of his scotch. "I think I need to explain to her, there's no hard feelings." He added, placing his glass down and walking off in the direction of the guestroom.

"I bet that's not all he wants to explain to her…The facts of life maybe?" Chimed Rosie, raising her eyebrow at Donna. "Have you seen the way they've been looking at each other all night?"

Donna giggled, but Sam bit his lip and kept quiet. He obviously knew something about what was going on, but didn't feel it was he place to say anything. He'd just found out something earlier from James, but hadn't told his wife yet and besides, he didn't think his partner would revisit old ground, so to speak. Playing with Tanya, was playing with fire and James would've surely leant his lesson already.

"Come on baby, bed time." Sam announced, standing up and pulling Donna with him. "Goodnight Rosie." He laughed, picking his wife up and throwing her over his shoulder, causing her to laugh as he carried her off towards the bedroom.

Giggling at Sam's macho antics, Rosie stood too and waved. She was tired and wanted to get to get up to bed, before Tanya and her ex decided to rekindle past exploits, locking her out of their shared room. Walking up the steps and into the room, she looked round and instantly noticed that there was no sign of her friend… _They don't waste their bloody time, _she thought to herself, walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

*********

Climbing into bed next to her husband, Donna couldn't help but be distracted by the thought of James going off after Tanya. Sam of course had other things on his mind, as he pulled her close towards his naked body and planted wet, open mouthed kisses around her sweet scented neck. He only had thoughts of earlier, being with her in the bedroom before going for dinner. Sam felt himself becoming more aroused, thinking about how he'd made his wife come with just his touch. Laying there unresponsive for a few moments, Donna broke from his hold and sat up. When she and Rosie had giggled about James and Tanya making eyes at one another, she noted Sam hadn't said anything or even laughed.

"Sam?" Asked Donna, looking round at her husband and shuffling round to dodge his urgent kisses on her back. "Do you think James is going to try it on with Tanya?" She asked, giggling as he made another grab for her.

Shaking his head, Sam laughed. "I hope not…he's just told me he's asked Helen to marry him." He answered like it was no big deal, pulling her back down next to him and continuing his trail of kisses across her chest.

"WHAT?!" Donna shouted, sitting upright once more and staring at him in disbelief. "Who's Helen?…And why was he making eyes at Tanya, if he's getting married?" She asked, staring at him and jumping out of bed to put her robe on.

"Helen is the mother of his child and I don't think he'll be getting up to anything with Tanya." He answered, running his hand through his hair. "Come on, come back to bed sweetheart…I've got something for you." He giggled, glancing down at his evident arousal under the sheet.

Pacing up and down, Donna nibbled on her finger nail, as she did when she was nervously contemplating something. She couldn't just fall into bed with her husband, knowing Tanya was probably about to do the same with her ex-husband and make a huge mistake by getting involved with a practically married man. Knowing her friend better than anyone else, she knew that if Tanya started anything with James, it'd be full throttle and she'd fall for him once again. Of course it would end in heartbreak and Tanya back in therapy.

Walking over to Sam's side of the bed, Donna leant down and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry darling, I've got to go stop Tanya making the biggest mistake of her life." She said, hurrying to the bedroom door and opening it before her husband could make another grab for her. "I'll make it up to you, I promise…I'll be as quick as I can." She finished, running out and closing the door behind her.

"DONNA!" Sam shouted after her, completely pissed that one of her friends had come between him and sex with his wife. "Those bloody Dynamos." He finished, sliding back down into the bed and flicking the bedside light off.

************

A.N. Thanks for reading guys….hope it wasn't too boring!

Please press the lil review button and let me knowwwwwwww =)

Love ya's, Liv x

P.s. Next chapter already in progress… mwahs x


	42. Chapter 42

N.B. Mwahs all round for your fabulous reviews! Glad you liked it and didn't mind me turning it up a bit (all responses I got seemed to enjoy it… so expect plenty more to come lol).. I will of course keep putting the warning up!

As always, for Mel & Viki.. Hugs girlies!

**WARNING…Adult content alert! This chapter is rated 'M' towards the middle (and other chapters to follow)… **

*******************

Chapter 42 Think About It

*************

Running up the steps to the guestroom, Donna didn't think to knock, she just flung the door open and looked directly at Tanya's empty bed. It was now obvious that her friend hadn't returned to her room, like she said she was going to. James must have caught up with her and Donna silently prayed, they were doing nothing more than talking and catching up. Hearing Rosie singing to herself in the bathroom, Donna hurried over and knocked on the door.

"Where's Tanya?" Donna asked, as Rosie opened it whilst still singing and giving her a strange look.

Shaking her head, Rosie took her robe from behind the door and slipped it on over her pj's. "Well she didn't come back here, so I assume she's getting up close and personal with number two." She answered, narrowing her eyes at her friend's worried expression.

Grabbing her friend's hand, Donna dragged her out the room with her. "I seriously hope not…We have to find her." She said, but as they got to the bottom of the stairs and Rosie pulled her to a stop.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Sheridan…What's going on?" Asked Rosie, turning Donna to face her. "We can't just go bursting in on them…Tanya hasn't had any action for months, she'll kill us."

"There's no time to explain, come on." Donna replied, once more dragging her friend with her to the guest quarters.

Reaching the room, Pepper had put James in, Donna took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She could hear movement and voices coming from inside, followed by silence. Rosie took her friend's arm and pulled her back, peering at her with a worried look. Sighing. she moved forward again and banged on the door louder. She didn't like being ignored, especially as she had got her husband pissed at her, for dumping him and going out of her way to protect her friend. Still not getting an answer, Donna hammered on the door even louder this time.

"Tanya, I know you're in there, get your butt out here now." Donna called through the wooden door. "Don't make me go get my keys." She added, knowing her friend wouldn't like the thought of her just walking in.

Stepping back after hearing more voices, Donna stood next to Rosie and watched as the door finally creaked open. Rosie giggled and raised an eyebrow, as Tanya appeared wrapped in nothing but a white sheet and a guilty look on her lipstick smeared face. It was too late, Donna hadn't been able to stop her in time and now she knew she would have to just come right out and tell her the truth about James. There was no easy way of putting it, that he was just using her for a quick fix. Taking her arm, Donna pulled her friend out the room and leaned forward to close the door, catching sight of James smoking a cigarette in bed, as she did.

Biting her lip nervously, Tanya wrapped the towel tighter around her slim body and looked at her two friends. "Where's the fire girls?…I was kinda busy in there." She said quietly, now smoothing down her messed up hair.

Rosie was trying hard to contain another bout of giggles, as Donna elbowed her in the ribs. "Look sweetie…You need to know something about James, before you get too involved with him…And don't say you won't, because we all know you will, it's your addictive nature." Donna gushed, trying hard to explain her legitimate reason for interrupting her in the throws of passion.

"For fuck sake, spit it out Sheridan and it better be a good enough reason for you to have dragged me out here." Tanya responded, now becoming a little worked up. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"James is engaged…To a woman he has a child with." Donna blurted out, placing a supportive hand on her friends arm as Rosie stood next to her and let out a small gasp. "I'm telling you because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt honey."

Tanya held her breath for a few seconds and let Donna's words sink in… He was playing her for a fool. He was using her to satisfy his needs whilst he was away from home. He had made her feel cheap and now he was no better than her, when she'd slept with his brother. This time, James was the one cheating. She didn't feel hurt, she felt downright angry at him for seducing her while he had a woman waiting for him in New York. A woman, he had a child with.

Clearing her throat, Tanya stepped back and forced a smile at her friends. "Would you two just excuse me for a moment." She said almost in a whisper, before turning and opening the door.

The two women watched as Tanya calmly walked into the room and gathered her discarded belongings. They were slightly concerned at how calm she actually was, knowing all too well she was a fiery character, when wronged in any way. She made her way back towards the door, as James laid in the bed, watching her with a confused expression.

"What no kiss goodnight baby?" James asked her, sitting up to rest against the headboard, well aware her two best friends were just outside the room, but not caring.

Stopping, Tanya slowly turned to face her ex-husband and stared icily at him. Rosie knew this sign all too well and moved Donna backwards, as if to remove her from the line of fire.

"Oh shit, she's gonna blow." Whispered Rosie, as she and Donna stood there helpless.

Gathering herself, Tanya finally spoke. "Is it true James?…You're engaged and have a child." She asked, still staying unusually calm.

James sighed and slowly nodded, quickly realising why her friends had broken them off. "Yes it's true, I proposed to the mother of my four year old son, Aaron." He answered sheepishly. "But I want you to know, what…"

"YOU BASTARD!" Tanya screamed, cutting him off before he could finish. "What just happened was a mistake, what was I thinking?" She added, shaking her head at him.

Her ex-husband just sat there staring, not quite sure how he was going to explain himself, knowing she was so mad.

"You fucking prick." Tanya hissed, picking up a vase from the dressing table by the door and hurling it at the wall above James's head.

He covered his head, as he was showered with pieces of broken, blue ceramic. Cursing her under his breath, as he realised just how close she'd been to hitting him, James looked round at a huge dint in the wall. Slamming the door as she left, Tanya held her head high and walked past her two speechless friends. Now it was Rosie's turn to grab hold of Donna and chase after their friend. Still wrapped in the sheet, Tanya stormed off to the sanctuary of the guestroom, quickly followed by Donna, whilst Rosie went to get a bottle of something strong from the bar.

Slumping down on her bed, Tanya laughed sarcastically and peered up at the ceiling. "I can't believe I let a man screw me over again…literally." She said, looking back at Donna, as she sat next to her on the bed and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Oh sweetie…You weren't to know that he was practically married." Donna responded, holding Tanya close and leaning her head against hers. "James obviously had one thing on his mind and let's face it Tan…So did you." She continued, raising her eyebrows.

Rushing through the door, Rosie held up a bottle of Sam's best scotch and three glasses. Sitting down on the bed with her two friends, she poured them all out a double measure. Talking and drinking into the early hours, Donna and Rosie listened as Tanya got everything off her chest. For the first time ever, she entirely opened up to her best friends and it really made her feel good. Taking a long sip of her drink, she finally felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders…

…_Deep down, all she wanted was to be loved. Finding it hard to declare her true feelings in a relationship, she had often used sex as a way of conveying them. This was sometimes taken out of context and just made her out to be some sort of cold hearted nymphomaniac, even though it was just her way of showing a man she cared. She had truly loved each of her husband's before it all went wrong and all she had got out of it was alimony and heartache._

Resting back in Donna's arms, Tanya closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into a drink induced sleep. Covering her friend up, Donna then left the guestroom and made her way back to her own room and into the arms of her loving husband… _Even though she hadn't been able to stop her friend sleeping with James, she knew their heart to heart had ensured she wouldn't dwell on it too long and hopefully make her think next time, before jumping into bed with someone so quickly…_But then again, Tanya was Tanya, Donna thought to herself, silently slipping into bed next to her sleeping husband. Snuggling up close to his warm, comforting body, she let herself fall asleep almost instantly.

**********

Waking up to the sound of Sam breathing close to her ear as he slept, Donna blinked a few times, to adjust her eyes against the brilliant sunlight spilling in through the open shutters. She had only had a few hours of sleep and Sam hadn't even noticed what time she'd climbed back into bed next to him. She felt slightly guilty for abandoning him last night, when he'd made it plainly obvious, how much he wanted her. She knew exactly how she could make it up to him. Something that would stop him being mad at her.

Donna slowly made her way down her husband's toned torso, leaving a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses across his taught stomach muscles. Sam stirred under her seductive touch, gently blinking his eyes open, as he felt her adjusting the sheet wrapped around his waist. Her movements were delicate and teasing, as she finally slid the sheet down to expose his morning arousal. As Donna's light kisses hovered around the top of his masculine thighs, Sam moaned quietly at the sensation of her now tenderly taking hold of his erect manhood in her hand.

"Good morning baby." Donna whispered seductively, pausing briefly, to look up at her husband's surprised expression.

A sly smile came to Sam's face, as he rested up on his elbows to watch his gorgeous wife take the tip of his length slowly into her mouth. "Hummm, good morning sweetheart." He responded, now settling back onto his pillow and closing his eyes.

Knowing exactly how to drive her husband wild, Donna took her time, swirling the tip of her tongue in slow circular movements around the top of his manhood. She was teasing him, making him wait and judging by the soft groaning sounds he was emitting, it was working. His muscles were starting to tense and release, as his wife moved painfully slow, taking him deeper into her mouth, inch by inch. She increased her pace slightly, sucking with just enough force to make Sam moan louder. Trailing one hand through Donna's long, golden waves, Sam gripped onto the bed sheets beneath him, with the other. He was close to climaxing, as she pushed him towards the point of no return. Taking her husband's solid length, deeper and sucking with increased pressure, Donna upped the pace one last time.

"Oh my god Donna...I'm cominggggg." Groaned Sam, tensing his lower muscles, he thrust his hips up towards her and gave her everything he had, as he reached his soul shattering orgasm.

Feeling her husband relax back against the bed, his breathing shallow, Donna discreetly wiped her mouth with her hand and moved up to collapse onto his heaving chest. He peered down at her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, as a satisfied smile spread across his face. Donna smiled sexily and ran her hand gently across his manly frame. She felt somewhat empowered, knowing with just one simple act, she could fulfil her husband's sexual desires and still have him wanting more.

As his breathing finally regulated, Sam shook his head. "That was unbelievable darling...What a wake up call…Wow." He said, sliding his hand down Donna's arm and gently rolling her onto her back. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He giggled, hungrily kissing his way across her chest.

"Yes, but funnily enough, it's usually straight after I've given you oral sex darling." Donna giggled, running her hand through his hair, as he peered up and feigned a hurt look. "I'm sure you only love me for my skills in the bedroom." She teased, her body flinching, as Sam's fingers traced imaginary circles down her flat stomach.

"Now you know that's not true Mrs. Carmichael." Sam laughed, now moving down to place light butterfly kisses where his touch had just been. "But it does help, that you give good head."

Letting out a dirty laugh, Donna rolled away from her husband and slid out of bed. "You have a filthy mind Mr. Carmichael…and I used to be so innocent." She responded, grabbing her silk robe and pulling it on.

Giving her a cheeky wink, Sam rested up on his elbow and watched as she picked up the laundry and threw it into the basket. "Not anymore sweetheart…You're worse than me, I can't keep up with you." He said laughing, as she stopped and looked up at him open mouthed.

"How can you say that?…You are definitely worse than me." Replied Donna, before walking into the bathroom to get washed and brush her teeth.

Getting out of bed, Sam followed his wife into the bathroom and stood behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. "I feel another little bet coming on sweetheart." He whispered into her ear, in between gently nibbling on it.

Donna remembered back to when they had held back and teased each other all day, causing a subtle smirk to creep into her face. "Oh believe me babe, you don't want to go there again…You know how crazy it made you." She answered, placing her toothbrush back in the holder next to the basin. "I'll end up breaking you again." She finished, turning round to face him and wrap her arms around his neck.

No one could ever say the Carmichael's sex life was ever boring. Continually finding new ways to turn each other on and keep things alive, the couple often chose to tease each other throughout the day and use their built up frustration in the bedroom on a night. He didn't know how she did it to him, but Sam was usually the first to back down, finding it impossible to resist his wife's advances.

Knowing he wasn't going to be around the villa much today, Sam decided to challenge her, as she wouldn't be able to tease him if he wasn't there. "Okay, we'll see baby…After this morning, I think I can last a while." He said, sliding his hands down to her rear and giving it a tight squeeze. "I've got to get going, I'm showing James that land for sale." He continued, planting a loving kiss on his wife's lips, before turning the water on and stepping into the shower.

Leaning back against the wash basin, Donna thought back to finding Tanya with her ex last night. "James and Tanya slept together last night?" She announced to Sam, through the shower curtain.

Sam pulled the curtain back and looked at her. "Really?" He asked, a little in shock at his partner, cheating on his fiancé. "I didn't think he'd even go there after what Tanya did to him when they were married."

"Well he did and I think things might be a tad strained between them now…She knows about it." Replied Donna, turning back to the mirror and applying some clear lip-gloss. "She threw a vase at his head."

"Oh shit." Sam laughed, pulling the curtain back to continue his shower.

Sighing, Donna next applied her mascara and tied her hair up. "It's not funny Sam…He shouldn't mess with peoples emotions like that and besides, it's not fair on the mother of his child." She said in a disapproving tone, walking out into the bedroom to get dressed. "I guess you guys are all the same."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, turning off the water and grabbing a towel. "If you're referring to me cheating on Lorraine with you, then I'm sorry sweetheart, but I have no regrets about that whatsoever." He added, wrapping his towel around his waist and following her into the bedroom.

That hadn't actually been what Donna was thinking about. She was simply implying that all men were the same when it came to thinking with what was in their pants, rather than their brains. Now Sam had brought that up, it suddenly hit her. He had done exactly the same thing as James. She knew how terrible she felt when Sam had announced he was already engaged and now poor Tanya must be feeling the same surely? She decided not to get into an argument about it with her husband. The past was the past and going over it again, wasn't going to do either of them any good now.

Pulling on her dark blue sundress, Donna rolled her eyes at Sam, as he stood staring at her. "I don't want to get into this now Sam, but maybe you should have a quiet word with him and make sure it stops now." She said, walking over to him and cupping his face in her hands. "I just can't stand the thought of Tanya being hurt again." She finished, leaning closer and placing a slow, delicate kiss on his lips.

"I'll see what I can do." Replied Sam, taking hold of her hands and pulling them away from his face. "Now get out of here woman, before you realise how much you want to make love to me." He giggled, staring down at her low neckline.

"You wish Carmichael." Donna laughed, giving him a quick peck on the lips before heading to the door. "I'll see you later honey." She added with a wink, as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

**************

Spending most of the day, catching up with chores and piles of neglected laundry, Donna made the most of her time, before starting on the bookwork for the hotel. Sitting at her desk, working through some papers, the silence was broken by the phone ringing.

"Villa Donna." Answered Donna, whilst filling away some receipts in the drawer.

"Do you want me yet?" Came the response down the line, causing her to laugh.

Relaxing back in her chair, Donna played with a loose strand of her blonde hair. "Oh yes I do, but don't tell my husband." She answered, biting her bottom lip.

"Hey woman, that's not even funny." Laughed Sam. "Are you trying to make me jealous?" He asked.

"Would I baby?" Responded Donna with a dirty laugh. "Where are you?"

"Finishing up on the mainland." Sam answered. "James wants you and the girls to come and join us for drinks after you've had dinner…I think it's a peace offering."

Donna glanced out towards the courtyard, hearing the sounds of the Dynamo's laughing and chatting. "Well let me speak to them and I'll call you back sweetheart."

"Okay darling…Love you." Sam responded.

"Love you too, bye." She replied, standing from her seat at the desk and hanging up the phone.

She placed the files back in the drawer and went out to the bar to join her friends. Tanya seemed to be back in high spirits after everything that had gone on the previous night, but Donna wondered if she would stay like that when she told her that James wanted them all to go out tonight. Taking a seat at the bar with the Dynamos, Donna smiled as Pepper poured her a large glass of perfectly chilled Chardonnay and then left them to it. Just what she needed after a hard days work.

Turning to face Tanya, Donna took a long sip of her drink and smiled at her. "How you feeling today honey?" She asked, giving her friend's arm a gentle stroke.

Tanya laughed and gave her a wink. "I'm fine sweetie." She answered, taking a sip of her own drink. "I've been doing some thinking and I've decided to forgive James." She added, looking into her friend's eyes.

Raising her eyebrows, Donna nodded slowly. "Okay, that's good." She answered, not expecting that reply at all. "At least that saves anymore of my vases being destroyed." She giggled, relieved that there wasn't going to be any tension around the villa.

Rosie laughed, thinking about how close Tanya's ex had been, to taking the full force of her wrath last night, not just broken pottery. In fact he had got off lightly and she wondered if it was because Tanya still cared for him, more than she had let on.

"So why the change of heart?." Donna asked, topping up her wine glass, before looking back up at her friend. "Last night I had to talk you out of castrating him."

Looking down at the contents of her glass, Tanya bit her lip before answering. "Well I figured we're kind of quits now…I hurt him and he tried to hurt me." She replied, looking back up at her friends. "and even though it was wrong last night, I actually enjoyed it girls."

Sighing, Donna shook her head at her friend. "Oh nooooo, I know where this is going." She said, glancing round at Rosie. "You're going to do it again aren't you?" She asked, looking back at her.

"It's just a bit of fun…two consenting adults having no strings attached sex." Tanya responded, trying to justify herself to her best friends. "A holiday romance I suppose."

Donna knew she should have expected this from Tanya, but couldn't quite believe she was even considering carrying anything on with her ex-husband. She knew his position back in New York, he had a fiancé and a small child, but when it came to getting what she wanted, Tanya didn't stop to take into account the devastation it could cause if they were ever found out. To her, it was just sex, nothing more, nothing less.

Shaking her head once again, Donna took a deep breath. "Look, you're a big girl and I'm not going to tell you how to run your life…But I want to remind you what happened to my holiday romance nearly twenty-two years ago." She said, showing her friend her disapproval. "He left me and went back to his life in New York…leaving me alone and pregnant, not to mention completely heartbroken."

Smiling at her friend, Tanya took her hand. "Sweetie, you were madly in love with Sam and I'm not in love with James…Like I said it's just sex and good sex at that, I can tell you." She continued, throwing her head back and laughing.

"I think what Donna is trying to say.. Is that neither of us want to see you get hurt Tanya." Rosie commented, topping up all their glasses with the last of the wine. "Shit like this always ends badly," She finished, with a small sigh, knowing no matter what they said, their friend would just do what she wanted anyway.

"Look girls, thanks for your concern, but really I can look after myself." Said Tanya with a wink.

It was no use, both Rosie and Donna had tried their best to talk her out of having an affair with her ex-husband, but she had already set her sights on making the most of 'catching up' with James during his short stay on Kalokairi. All they could do was sit back and let her get on with it and be there to pick up the pieces, should it all backfire.

Rolling her eyes, Donna couldn't help but smile at her best friends stubborn streak. "To good sex then." She said, holding her wine glass up to toast her friends.

"If only." Rosie laughed, as they all clinked glasses, causing the other two women to burst into laughter too.

****************

A.N. Thanks for reading guys…Hope you liked it and it wasn't TOO 'M' for you to handle. Please review and of course let me know if you want me to tone it back down.

Love ya's, Liv x


	43. Chapter 43

B.N. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews yet again…BIG hugs for you all! So pleased you didn't mind me making it a little bit cheekier *winks* lol. Mel - sorry you had to put up with my drunken chat on msn and letting me brainstorm with ya lol.. Love ya Tanya x Viki - your longgggg reviews never fail to make me laugh and laugh, I love them and you, Rosie x Charliiee (my adopted daughter) - Stop trying to give me a heart attack, behave yourself young lady! X

Here's the next chapter my darlings…Enjoy!

**WARNING - 'M' CONTENT ALERT… You know the drill lol, don't like it, don't read it! (but I know you love it really…You've got filthy minds!) hehe..**

*****************

Chapter 43 Not So Private Dancer

****************

Getting ready for a night out on the town, was always so much fun for Donna and the Dynamos. It usually included numerous outfit changes, plenty of drinking and animated chat about men, started by Tanya of course. Tonight was no different, as she came out of the bathroom dressed in a tight fitting Valentino print dress, glass of champagne in hand and telling the other two women, how fantastic her quick romp with James had been. Rosie laughed and rolled her eyes at her, noting the naughty twinkle in Tanya's eye as she said her ex's name. It had been the same one she'd seen in James's, when he'd learnt his ex-wife was on the island too.

"Come on Sheridan, pick something to wear already." Said Rosie, finishing the last of her champagne and glancing at her watch. "We'll be late for the ferry at this rate." She added, now watching Tanya apply her bright red lipstick in the dressing table mirror.

Donna stood wrapped in a towel and peered down at two dresses laid on her bed. One was plain black, long flowing and strapless, the other a red shorter clingy number, with a plunging neckline. Both were nice, but she couldn't decided which one she needed to carry out her task successfully.

Picking up both the dresses, she held them up in front of her two best friends. "Okay ladies, which of these will help me seduce a man?" Donna asked, biting her lower lip, as both women turned to face her.

"Well that's a no brainer, the red one." Answered Tanya, spraying herself with her expensive perfume. "For sure honey."

Nodding, Rosie narrowed her eyes at her friend. "We're about to go meet your _husband, _why do you need to seduce a man?" She asked, giving herself a squirt of Tanya's perfume too, just missing her eye in the process, as the spray hit her glasses.

Giggling, Donna searched through her drawer for some matching underwear and grabbed the red dress. "Well Sam basically said that _I_, need sex more than he does…So tonight, I'm going to have him begging for it before I do." She replied, giving the Dynamos a cheeky wink and walking into the bathroom to get changed.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Tanya shouted through the door laughing, before downing the last of the champagne out the bottle.

A few minutes later, Donna stepped out of the bathroom and giggled. "What do you think?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips and giving them a little wiggle.

Looking their best friend up and down, they both nodded approvingly. The dress clung to all the right places, making the most of Donna's curvy body and exposing enough of her ample cleavage, to make any man look twice. Her blonde hair was sophisticatedly clipped up, showing off her stunning high cheekbones and subtle makeup. She knew it was going to drive her husband wild, especially if she could tease him, with what she was wearing underneath.

Giving her friend a wolf whistle, Rosie passed her a pair of Tanya's killer red peep-toe heels to wear with it. "I give Sam ten minutes, before he wants to take you to bed." She said, nudging Tanya and giggling.

"Ten minutes? More like two…and who needs a bed for Christ's sake?" Tanya responded, laughing as she picked up her purse from the dressing table. "Come on girls, let's go get em." She finished, opening the bedroom door and ushering her two friends out.

*************

Walking towards the bar they were meeting Sam and James in, the Dynamos laughed at the male attention they were attracting already. Groups of younger men would stop and whistle at the three women, much to the delight of Tanya, who would promptly blow them a kiss and shake her ass in their direction. Donna loved being around her best girlfriends, they were always so much fun and brought back all the distant memories of their time together when they were young and wild.

"Don't encourage them you crazy lady." Giggled Donna, grabbing Tanya's arm as the three of them walked into the bar close to the dock.

The bar was quite busy, but it didn't take Donna long to spot her devilishly hansom husband. They hadn't seen each other all day and she was suddenly aware of the butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why, but for some strange reason, she felt nervous and excited to see him. Noticing the three women approaching their table, Sam and James both stood to greet them. Sam slowly looked his wife up and down, his eyes widening at the sight of Donna's impressive cleavage and figure hugging dress. James made his way to the bar to order some champagne, leaving the two Dynamos to sit chatting at the table.

Leaning close, Sam placed a slow, gentle kiss on his wife's lips. "You look fantastic sweetheart." He whispered into her ear, breathing in the alluring scent of her perfume. "Red suits you." He added, taking her hand and pulling back to glance down at her chest.

"I thought you might like it..." Replied Donna, reaching up to stroke Sam's cheek, before pulling him close to return a single kiss to his lips. "…But I know what's underneath will impress you more darling." She whispered seductively into his ear.

"Champagne Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael?" Asked James, returning to the table with an ice bucket and glasses. "That's if I'm not interrupting anything." He continued, winking at Sam and pouring everyone a drink.

Smirking, Sam turned and pulled a chair out for his wife to sit down and took a seat next to her. As everyone chatted and laughed, Donna couldn't help but watch as Tanya openly flirted with James. She laughed at his jokes and would briefly touch his arm as they told funny stories about their short marriage. It was fairly obvious, Tanya was falling for James since they'd cleared the air at breakfast and both Donna and Rosie were slightly concerned she was making a huge mistake, by getting involved with him again. Flashing Rosie a worried smile across the table, Donna was aware of her husband's hand resting on her knee. She turned her head and met his gaze, that was fully concentrated on nothing but her. Sam was utterly taken in by her natural beauty. He'd been watching her for a while and had felt his heart skip a beat as he realised how lucky he was to have a woman like her for his wife.

"Are you alright honey?" Donna asked, leaning over to plant a tender kiss on his lips. "You're very quiet." She added, placing her hand over his on her knee.

Sam nodded slowly and took a sip of his drink. "You've got me wondering… Exactly what do you have on under that dress?" He answered in a whisper, looking round and noticing the others were deep in conversation with one another. "Are you going to show me?" He continued, peering back down at her cleavage with a naughty smile on his face.

Hooking her finger under Sam's chin, Donna brought his face up, to look into his steely blue eyes. "You have sex on the brain Samuel…And you were the one who told me, _I_ wanted it all the time." She answered, taking a sip of her own drink, but never breaking eye contact with him. "Believe me baby, you need it more than I do right now…I can see it in your eyes, you're dying to feel yourself deep inside me." She finished, turning her attention back to her friends, knowing she'd made her point plain and simple.

Sliding her hand up the inside of Sam's thigh, Donna roughly brought it to rest on his crotch. Sam jumped slightly, at his wife's direct approach and struggled to compose himself after been caught off guard by her last comment.

Clearing his throat, Sam took a sip of his champagne and made sure no one was listening, before he responded. "For fuck sake, easy Donna." He whispered, almost pleading, as James turned to look at them.

"So Sam, how about we take these lovely ladies to a club and get them drunk?" James laughed, as Rosie and Tanya gave each other a high five and burst out laughing.

Sam stood and held out his hand to his wife, glad of his friend's interruption. "Sounds fun…Let's go." He responded, as Donna took his hand and stood to join him. "I'm sure these three can show us where to go." He finished, giving the Dynamos a subtle wink.

***********

The nightclub was heaving, with mainly locals and a handful of younger tourists. As the two men went to the bar for more champagne, the three women managed to find a small table nearby. All of them were already feeling the effects of the bubbly alcohol and all too soon, Donna was in the mood for dancing. The D.J was playing a mixture of old and new songs and the Dynamos giggled whenever he put one on from their younger years. Standing at the bar, Sam couldn't take his eyes off his wife. Not only was she incredibly hot looking in the red dress, but she didn't look her age and men were already eyeing up all three women as they chatted and laughed together.

"You better pray the D.J doesn't play the YMCA Sheridan…We all know what happened last time." Giggled Tanya, nodding in the direction of Sam.

Turning her head, Donna couldn't help but laugh, as she met her husband's admiring stare. "Come on girls, let's dance." She said, turning back to her backup girls, before standing and dragging them both onto the dance floor.

By the time they'd made it to the edge of the cramped dance floor, the D.J had changed the record and was now playing 'Do You Love Me?' from the opening number of Dirty Dancing. As the Contours sang, '_**Do you love me?…Do you love me?…Do you love me?…Now that I can danceeeeeeee…Watch me now…work, work…' **_The crowd erupted into song, all moving along to the beat. _Perfect, _Donna thought to herself, she knew this was going to drive her husband wild. She whispered to Tanya, asking her to keep an eye on Sam's expression, as they started to dance to the music. As soon as the chorus was belting out the speakers, Donna and the Dynamos were in their element. Gyrating provocatively, hands running up and down their bodies, they sang along to the song and it wasn't long before they were joined by a small group of young guys. Tanya glanced towards the bar and couldn't help but laugh, as she saw both Sam and James, leant against it, watching them like hawks. One of the guys, moved up dangerously close behind Donna, resting his hands on her hips, as they swayed along to the music. She could feel her husband's stare burning through her, yet she didn't look round.

Tanya leant in close to Donna's ear and laughed. "I don't know if Sam's pissed or extremely turned on by this sweetie…He's just staring." She said almost shouting, to be heard over the very loud music. "But one thing's for sure, you're gonna pay for it one way or another." She finished, still laughing, as she grabbed hold of Rosie and twirled her round.

The young guy, tightened his grip on Donna's hips and moved her in time with him as he tried to whisper something into her ear. She couldn't hear a great deal over the booming beat of the song, but from what she could make out, it had something to do with her keeping him _up _all night. Laughing, Donna decided she had another trick up her sleeve to show Sam she was enjoying herself a little too much. Reaching up, she quickly unclipped her hair and shook out her long, blonde waves, causing them to fall onto her bronzed shoulders and seductively around the top of her breasts. The brightly coloured lights, flashing above the dance floor, added to the heat already generated by the dancing crowd and Donna could feel even more heat radiating from her oblivious partner in crime. She felt unbelievably sexy and knew Sam would feel the same way about her, even if he didn't admit it straight away.

Nudging his friend, James raised his eyebrows at the sight of the three women attracting the attention of men probably half their age. Sam could feel his blood begin to boil, as he witnessed some other man touching his wife and whispering into her ear. Even though he didn't know what he was saying to her, he could only imagine and that made him even more pissed. He fought hard to control himself and made sure his face remained expressionless, as James passed him a scotch and he downed it in one, never once taking his eyes off Donna…

…She looked amazing and there was no denying he was strangely turned on by watching her dance so sexily, but the sight of the young guy trying his luck, filled him with rage. _If those hands wander any further down her body, you're a dead man, _Sam silently threatened, noticing his hands slowly inching down towards the front of his wife's thighs, as he pulled her closer against his body.

The song finally ended and not a moment too soon for Sam, as he watched his wife, turn and plant a quick kiss on the guys cheek. Giggling, she then left the Dynamos on the dance floor and pushed her way through the throng of people, to the bar. The alcohol had fully taken over her senses now and she was feeling overly confident with it. Finally coming eye to eye with her husband, she moved to the side of him at the bar and ordered a drink from the barman. Still standing with his back to the bar, Sam slowly turned and pressed his body up against his wife's from behind. He placed his hands on the bar at either side of her body and moved in close to her ear. He stayed silent for a few moments, Donna didn't say anything either, she just bit her lower lip in anticipation. She knew he couldn't have been too angry with her because he would've stormed out by now, not able to handle the fact that other men and younger men at that, found her as desirable as he did.

"That was quite a show, for a married woman." Sam whispered into her ear, handing the barman the money for his wife's drink, as he sat it on the bar in front of her. "If anything, I feel sorry for that guy…You're quite the prick tease darling."

Donna smiled smugly to herself and took a long sip of her scotch. Her naughty little plan had most definitely worked, as she felt the beginning of her husband's arousal press against her back. He wanted her, he really wanted her, but before he'd back down, he felt it was only fair to give his wife a taste of her own medicine.

Slowly turning round to face him, Donna smiled sexily and ran her hands down his shirt, allowing one to travel further down and grab the crotch of his jeans. "If you ask nicely, I might give you a private performance once we get home honey." She said, leaning closer to place a painfully slow, teasing kiss on his lips.

She ran the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip, before gently biting it and pulling away to look into his eyes. They had teased one another before, but this time it had gone to a whole other level. Grabbing Donna's hand away from his manhood, Sam shook his head at her and smiled. The look of complete lust in her eyes was silently driving him crazy, but he fought desperately to stay composed, wanting her to feel just how jealous he had just felt.

"What was he whispering to you?" Sam asked, taking her drink off the bar and taking a sip, continuing to peer into her sparkling green eyes. "Did he tell you he wanted you?"

Pursing her lips, Donna slowly nodded her head, knowing giving him one last piece of information, would push him over the edge. She leaned in close to his ear. "He was hard." She whispered, feeling her husband's body instantly tense against hers, as she moved back and looked at his reaction.

Nodding at her, Sam moved back and tapped James on the shoulder. "Come on mate, I think it's time we showed these women how we move." He said, winking at his wife as James laughed and followed him onto the dance floor.

Picking up her glass, Donna knew Sam was out for revenge and was going to do his best to make her insanely jealous. The two Dynamos walked over to join her at the bar, knowing something was happening between their best friend and her husband. Rosie ordered another round of drinks, as Tanya perched on a bar stool next to Donna. They both watched as Sam and James singled out two pretty brunettes on the dance floor and began dancing with them. It suddenly hit Donna, with a stabbing pain through her heart, her husband was flirting with another woman and she didn't like it one bit. Downing her drink, she smiled as Rosie passed her another scotch and turned to follow her friends gaze.

"I bet you didn't intend on that happening Donna." Rosie said, now walking to stand at the other side of her friend.

"I think it's kinda hot." Responded Tanya, laughing as she watched James trying to impress the petite woman with his dance moves. "I never had the heart to tell him he couldn't dance…He looks like a muppet."

As the song changed to something with a little less tempo, Sam held his hand out to the other woman and pulled her close towards him. Donna's grip tightened around her glass, as she watched her husband dance slowly with another woman. She was jealous and as Sam glanced over in her direction, she quickly averted her eyes, not wanting to show him she was bothered. The game had gone too far and as Donna then witnessed her husband slide his hand down on to the brunette's rear, she knew she'd had enough. Downing the last of her drink, she placed her empty glass down on the bar behind her and told the Dynamos she needed some air.

Grabbing her arm, Rosie smiled sweetly at her. "Are you okay Don?…Do you want me to come with you?" She asked, in a concerned tone, as she glanced over to see Sam with the other woman.

"I'm fine sweetie, just need some air that's all." Answered Donna, starting to walk away. "No need to come, I'll be back soon." She finished, heading for the exit of the club.

Stepping out into the cool night air, Donna inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She tried in vain to clear her thoughts about her husband inside, with his hands all over another woman. The hands that should only ever touch her. Knowing she had pushed Sam to do it, made her mad at herself for trying to drive him wild. All the teasing and playing with peoples emotions, could've easily backfired and caused a massive rift in their marriage.

Sam walked out of the club and found his wife stood alone, gazing out across the dock. Now standing in front of her, they stared into one another's eyes, not saying anything. They didn't need to. Taking his wife's hand, Sam lead her down a small alley next to the club and making sure they were out of sight from passing clubbers, he pinned her up against the cool white wall.

"Do you know how fucking crazy you make me?" Sam said, looking down at his wife's cleavage, before peering back into her bright green eyes.

Donna smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, running one hand through his dark hair. "No…Why don't you show me." Answered Donna, biting her lower lip, as she pulled him closer against her.

Even though they'd been intimate with each other, they hadn't actually made love since the day before and for them, it was something of a record. Tonight had built up the already, mounting sexual tension and now the Carmichael's knew it was close to coming to an end. Yes they had made each other insanely jealous, but at the end of the night, they knew they were going to be together.

Running his hands down his wife's sides, he felt her body jolt under his touch, as he slipped one hand round to her rear. She could already feel how much he wanted her and without giving it a second thought, Donna reached down and began to unbutton her husband's dark blue jeans. Sam swallowed hard and closed his eyes, at the sensation of her now slipping her hand down into the front of his boxers and taking hold of his aroused manhood. Her stimulating touch was almost electric for Sam, she knew exactly how he loved to be caressed and always used it to her advantage. Pulling his head close to hers, Donna kissed his lips slow and tenderly.

"Do you want me Sam?" Donna whispered seductively into his ear, before leaving a trail of delicate kisses down his neck on the way back to his mouth.

Letting out a small moan, Sam pushed his tongue deep into Donna's mouth, letting her know just how much he wanted her. Their tongues entwined wildly, their breathing became quicker as they released the pent up sexual tension. They were both fully aware of people talking and laughing, as they past the bottom of the alley, but they were too lost in the moment and each other to care. Donna slid her leg up the side of her husband's and rested it on his hip, leaning back, as he turned his attention to her neck. Sam slowly removed her hand from his underwear and pulled his head back to flash her a cheeky smile. Before Donna had time to react, her husband had adjusted her thong and pulled it to the side, to roughly enter her. Letting out a sharp gasp as he did, her body arched towards his and she clung on tightly to his shoulders, digging her nails in. She moaned at the feeling of Sam now beginning to thrust in an out of her, holding her close against the wall. Kissing her with ferocious passion, he knew it wouldn't take long before they both got what they urgently wanted. Donna slid her hand under the bottom of Sam's shirt and grabbed hold of his bare rear, urging him to carry on.

Breaking for air, she found her husband's neck and proceeded to attack him with hot, open mouthed kisses. "We shouldn't be doing this." She breathed, now sucking on his flesh under his shirt collar.

They both groaned, as Sam grabbed her thigh and raised her leg further up his body, plunging him deeper into her, tight aroused lower body. Feeling him teasing her breasts through the fabric of her dress, was driving Donna wild with excitement. He was close to reaching his climax and Donna couldn't help the quite moans increasing, with her husband's increasing pace. They knew what they were doing was risky and it was something Donna had teased Tanya about doing, but it was so incredibly hot, they couldn't stop themselves. She peered up into Sam's glazed eyes and bit her lip, to stop her lustful moans attracting anyone's attention. Feeling the stirrings of her own orgasm, Donna had one final request to get her there.

"Harder baby." She whispered, before smothering Sam's mouth with hers, forcefully taking it over with her tongue. "I'm so close." She added, never breaking contact with his lips.

Responding to his wife, Sam thrust his hips with increased force and finally felt her lower body tense and contract around his length. Her breathing became fast and shallow, as her orgasm took over her senses, sending a spectacular wave of pleasure through her body. Sam couldn't hold back anymore. He buried his face into Donna's neck, stifling his loud moan as he came. Holding each other close for a minute to catch their breath, Sam gently nuzzled his wife's sweet scented neck. Resting her head back against the wall, Donna ran her fingers through his hair and giggled, causing him to look up at her and giggle too.

"I can't believe we've just had sex outside a nightclub." She said, rearranging her underwear and dress, as Sam finally withdrew from her and adjusted his own clothing. "I feel like such a slut." She finished, still giggling, as she helped him smooth down his shirt.

Pulling her close and kissing her passionately, Sam finally broke away and laughed. "Yes, but you're my slut darling." He giggled, dodging a half hearted slap from his wife, as she feigned a hurt expression.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Sam placed a sweet kiss on the side of her head as they left the alley. As soon as they stepped out of the shadows, the giggling pair were greeted by their friends and stopped in their tracks. Tanya slowly looked the pair up and down, as a huge grin spread across her face.

"If I didn't know you better Sheridan, I'd swear you two were down there having sex." Tanya laughed, thinking her friend would never have the nerve to do it in such a public place.

Bursting out laughing, Donna buried her face in the crease of her husband's neck, feeling her cheeks begin to burn bright red with embarrassment. Of all the people to catch them out, it had to be her friend that would hound her for details until she couldn't take anymore and gave in. Sam wrapped his protective arms around his giggling wife and gave the prying Dynamo a cheeky wink. Both James and Rosie burst out laughing at Tanya's now shocked expression.

Shaking her head, Rosie nudged Tanya. "Who'd have thought it huh?…You're not the only sex addict in Greece. Our sweet innocent Sheridan is giving you a run for your money." She giggled, hooking her arm through hers and dragging her and James towards the dock.

Donna wrapped her arms around Sam's waist, as he held her close and they followed the other three down to the ferry. It had been quite a night, a night they both wouldn't forget in a hurry and now they were more than ready for going home. They walked slowly, silently reflecting on what had just happened, before Sam giggled and brought them to a standstill.

Leaning his forehead against hers, Sam hooked his finger down the front of her dress and tried in vain to get a good look at her underwear. "I can't wait to get you home, so I can see what you're wearing under there." He whispered, kissing her lips and staring hungrily into her green eyes.

"Oh my god…And they think _I'm_ the one with some sort of a sex addiction." Donna laughed, grabbing her husband's hand away, to stop him exposing too much of her, to some passing drunk revellers. "It's not me, it's _you_."

"No way Mrs. Carmichael, it's definitely you." Sam replied, kissing the tip of her nose and giving her rear a tight squeeze.

Pulling free from his hold, Donna walked away to join the other three waiting for the ferry. "WANNA BET?!" She called over her shoulder, trying hard not to start laughing, as she imagined her husband's face at the prospect of another teasing session.

"NO!" Sam shouted, running after her to grab her round the waist. "No more bets…You win every time woman." He said, kissing Donna's neck with force, causing her to giggle like a naughty schoolgirl.

She had won fair and square and Sam didn't even want to imagine what else she was capable of, to make him so insanely jealous. If he really wanted to find out what was under the dress, he knew he should shut up right now, before she did something completely outrageous and put him on rations, or worse still, a total sex ban.

Taking his hand, Donna smiled smugly at her victory. "Good boy, now let's go home, I'm soooo tired." She said, walking with him onto the ferry and trying hard not giggle at his disappointed expression after her last statement.

Donna knew tonight she had him right where she wanted and this she would use to her advantage later…_This is going to be fun, _She thought to herself, sitting down next to him. Snuggling close against his body, she closed her eyes, as the ferry set off across the choppy water, towards the welcoming sight of Kalokairi.

****************

A.N. Hope you liked it guys lol… that was a fun one to write hehe =)

Think there might be a little bit more drama coming up v soon, after I've tied up a few loose ends. Loads of love, Liv x Mwahsssss x


	44. Chapter 44

B.N. Many thanks for the reviews on the last chapter…mwahs for you all! Just to let you all know, I'm thinking of bringing the story to an end soon and possibly moving over to live journal, where it will be for friends only. The reason for this, is that I have noticed I've lost a lot of old reviewers and therefore think people aren't enjoying this story anymore (think I might have bored you), so sorry if I have =( I'm just feeling a little down hearted at the moment and wondering if it really is worth carrying on?

This chapter is dedicated to all the people who _**have**_ taken time to leave me lovely reviews and kept me going for so long!…You know who you are *hugs*.. For Mel, my Tanya, your love and support has been overwhelming and I love you mentor… Viki, my Rosie, same goes for you babe for also putting up with my online rants, love you too! …Charliiee, for your texts during the day when you should be doing school work.. Naughty, hugs x D x

**Reminder: Rated 'M'..**

*************************

Chapter 44 Lost and Found

*****************

Slowly stirring under the weight of her husband's arm across her stomach, Donna opened her eyes and let them adjust to the brilliant sunlight, streaming in through the bedroom window. Her head was aching from the previous nights drinking and all the memories started to flood back, bit by bit…

…_Oh my god, did I really have sex outside a nightclub? That's it, I'm not drinking again. What must people think of me? I'm not a teenager anymore for Christ's sake, I'm a mother, a grandmother, _she thought to herself, placing her hand over her forehead, as she reflected for a few moments.

Gently turning to face Sam, she spent a few minutes just watching him peacefully sleeping. She couldn't help but smile to herself, as she peered at his handsome face and listened to his slow, steady breathing. It used to make her laugh when she woke to find Sam looking at her, but now she realised how warm inside it felt, knowing someone you love so much, was laying right beside you. Reaching out, she delicately stroked around the soft lines of his features, trying her best not to wake him. Still asleep, he tightened his grip on her body, pulling Donna closer towards him. It was simple gestures like that, that made her understand just how much he loved her. Even in his sleep, Sam felt it impossible not to protect her and keep her close. She had spent so many nights alone in her bed, that Donna now had to feel the heat of her husband's body against hers, in order for her to get a decent nights sleep. It was almost strange, but even as the nights grew uncomfortably hotter, she still had to have him there and holding her tight.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Asked Sam sleepily, not even opening his eyes.

Smiling, Donna ran her hand around to his back and snuggled even closer. "No." She replied, before placing a long, tender kiss on his lips.

Opening his eyes, Sam came face to face with his wife and smiled lovingly at her. "You're such a liar." He responded, returning a kiss to her soft lips. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Donna laughed quietly. "Because I was enjoying the peace and quiet." She said, sliding her hand further down Sam's back and into the waistband of his boxers.

"Cheeky." Sam giggled, as he felt Donna now giving his rear a squeeze. "Your head feeling a little delicate baby?" He asked, gently stroking a loose strand of hair from her forehead and tucking it behind her ear.

Nodding, she closed her eyes for a moment, as Sam gently kissed her forehead. "It's banging." She answered, looking back into her husband's steel blue eyes.

A sly smile spread across Sam's face, as he trailed his hand down over Donna's hip. "You know what they say, works wonders for a headache don't you?" He asked, now moving his hand further down and pulling his wife's leg up to rest on his hip. "An orgasm." He finished, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Not a chance Carmichael." Donna quickly responded, giggling at him, as he feigned a sad face and pretended to sulk. "I've got work to do and I certainly don't have the energy for _that._" She continued, giving him a quick kiss and climbing out of bed.

Sam rested up on his elbow and watched as his wife proceeded to pick up discarded items of clothing, in nothing but a red and black thong. He laughed every time she bent over and straightened up, holding her throbbing head. Realising he was finding it quite amusing to see her suffering, Donna turned and glared at him. He was slowly eyeing her up and down, obviously enjoying the sight of his wife cleaning up, practically naked in front of him.

"Are you just going to lay there and do nothing?" Asked Donna, holding the bundle of clothes against her naked breasts, to stop Sam staring at them.

Pulling the sheets back Sam grinned and glanced down towards his arousal concealed in his boxers. "Well I have offered my services Mrs. Carmichael." He laughed, as Donna's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

Throwing the pile of laundry at him, Donna walked into the bathroom and paused in the doorway to look back. "Then may I suggest, if that's all you have to offer…then you go it alone babe."

"Maybe I will." Sam laughed, resting his hand behind his head, giving her a wink.

"Filthy animal." Snipped Donna, closing the door behind her and making a point of locking it.

Giggling, Sam laid back down and peered up at the ceiling. "Ah she wants me and she knows it." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes at the sound of the running water in the bathroom.

*******************

After making breakfast for everyone and downing some much needed painkillers, Donna continued with her chores for the day. She was feeling much better, but noticed only she was doing any work around the villa. Yes, they had all had a late night and yes, they had all drank…a lot, but still it was only her that was cracking on with things. She was a little pissed, that no one had even offered to help and hearing the phone ring for the third time, she had to run across the courtyard to answer it. Running through the doorway, she paused, as she realised Sam had already answered it and had sat down at her desk. Once she heard it was one of his sons, Donna made her up to their bedroom to collect the laundry and make the bed. She was exhausted and the midday sun wasn't helping matters, as her headache began to make an unwelcome return. Carrying the laundry basket down the stairs, she stopped at the bottom and looked at her husband as he ended the call. Slumping forward, Sam rested his head in his hands and sighed loudly.

"What is it now?" Donna asked, placing the basket down and walking round to stand behind him. "What's she done?" She added, wrapping her arms around Sam's shoulders, leaning her head next to his.

Even though she was pissed, Donna couldn't bare the thought of her husband being upset about his boys, when he was so far away and there was nothing he could do. She cared so much about them too and hated the fact that Lorraine was back on the drink and giving them a hard time. Donna never thought it was possible to hate a person as much as she hated Sam's ex-wife, but she knew airing her views, would only aggravate matters further.

Shaking his head, Sam turned and gently kissed Donna's cheek. "Just the usual, drunken calls and turning up at the apartment." He answered, in a quiet tone. "Do you know, I could fucking kill that woman for putting my kids through this." He added, unwrapping Donna's arms from around him, before standing and making his way upstairs.

Sighing, Donna followed her husband upstairs. Work could wait and besides, she couldn't leave him upset over his sons. Walking into the room and closing the door behind her, she joined her husband, who was now laying on the bed looking at his cell phone. Donna climbed onto the bed next to Sam and rested her head on his chest. Watching him scroll down to his ex-wife's number on the phone, she stopped him and took it off him.

"It won't help darling, she's not going to listen and besides, what are you going to say to her? Can you leave the boys alone?" Said Donna, slowly looking up at Sam's face. "If anything, it will make it worse for them. Hearing from you will just add fuel to the fire and we both know who she'll take it out on." She continued, reaching up to gently stroke his cheek. "Let's just hope she gets the message soon and leaves them both to live their lives."

Running his hand down her back, Sam pulled Donna closer against him. "You're right baby…As usual." He replied, now leaning close to kiss the top of her head. "I just wish there was something I could do."

They both felt so helpless, being so far away from New York, but Sam knew his wife was right. Kicking off with Lorraine would only enrage her and make her want to take it out on the closest thing to him, his boys. Under the influence of drink and god knows what else, Sam didn't know what his ex was capable of and tried desperately to push it to the back of his mind. Maybe when Ben and Zack had finished with college, they would consider coming and spending more time in Greece, but until then, they would be on their own and this filled Sam with such terrible guilt.

Sighing, Donna closed her eyes. "I know sweetheart, me too." She responded, snuggling close and enjoying a few quiet moments with him before she went back to work.

A few moments soon turned into an hour, as the pair of them drifted off into a light sleep. Contented to be in each others arms, safely cocooned in their own little world, away from the grief and harassment.

***********

The sound of shouting and things being smashed in the courtyard, made Donna sit bolt upright on the bed. She paused for a couple of seconds, wondering if it had been a dream, until she heard another crash and more raised voices.

"What the hell is going on?" Gasped Donna, shaking Sam awake, until he jumped up and realised something was going on downstairs.

Before they had time to react, Rosie came flying through the bedroom door, completely flustered and out of breath, as she rambled incoherently, arms flailing all over. Donna jumped up and grabbed hold of her shoulders, forcing her friend to calm down a little, in order to hear what she was saying.

Taking a deep breath, Rosie took hold of Donna's hand and proceeded to drag her out the room and down the stairs. "It's Tanya, she's gone mad." She gushed, as Sam followed closely behind. "She's throwing things at number two again."

Running out into the courtyard and round the corner towards the kitchen, the three of them came to a sudden stop. All they could hear was Tanya screaming obscenities from just inside the kitchen door, as James stood a few feet away in the courtyard, arguing back whilst dodging flying plates. Springing into action, without giving it a second thought, Donna ordered Sam to get rid of James, so she could try and calm Tanya down. Sam moved closer to take hold of his business partner's arm and instantly got hit by a piece of china, as it smashed against the wall next to him. Dragging James away, Sam watched as his wife cautiously approached the kitchen and took hold of her shaking friend.

"I think it's best if we vacate the hotel for a while." Said Sam, touching a small cut on his temple and looking down at the blood on his fingertips.

Shaking his head, James started to walk back to his room. "I'm leaving anyway, I've got to get back to New York." He replied, as Sam walked along side him. "I think that's why she lost it, she's crazy."

Sam didn't say anything, he just nodded in response. He knew whatever had happened between the pair was not really any of his business. Both Tanya and James were consenting adults, both knew that what they were doing was wrong, but it didn't stop lust and need for one another, taking over their senses. In this instance, both of them were to blame, but unlike Tanya, James stood to lose a lot more, if the brief affair was ever uncovered by his fiancé…_but surely everyone has a few skeletons hidden away in their closets, right? _Sam thought to himself, as he left his partner and went to find Pepper.

**********

Holding a trembling Tanya in her arms, Donna signalled to Rosie, to go and get her a drink from the bar and stayed silent for a few minutes, just letting her friend slowly compose herself. Peering out of the kitchen door, over the brunette's shoulder, Donna rolled her eyes at the sight of her broken dinner plates littering the courtyard. This was the first time she had ever seen her friend so visibly upset, especially over a man and she wasn't quite sure how to handle it. As Rosie returned with a bottle of scotch and three glasses, Donna smiled at her and gently rubbed Tanya's back.

"Do you want to talk about it sweetie?" Donna asked, slowly pulling back from her friend and wiping away her silent tears as she looked into her hazel eyes.

To her surprise, Tanya actually nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. She took a glass of scotch and downed it, before pouring herself another measure. Both Rosie and Donna, sat down to join her, waiting for her to speak, not wanting to push her for information before she was ready.

Swirling the amber liquid round in the glass, Tanya took a deep breath and peered up at her worried friends. "I love him." She said quietly, before looking back down at the contents of her glass.

Sighing, Donna took hold of her hand. "Oh honey." She whispered, watching Rosie pour herself a drink with a worried expression on her face.

"I told him and he told me to stop being so fucking stupid, it was nothing more than a bit of fun." Said Tanya, downing her second shot of scotch. "He made me sound like a cheap whore." She finished, slamming the glass down on the table and reaching for the bottle…

…_The pain in her heart, was that of hurt and sadness. She had let her defences down and look at where it had got her. Ignoring her best friend's advice, she had indeed fallen for her ex-husband's charm and now she felt crushed, knowing he didn't feel the same way. Not intending to fall in love with James again, it started out a bit of fun, but for her it had gone past that. How could I let a man get to me like that? I'm so weak, _Tanya thought to herself, pouring out yet another drink.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "With the millions of single men in the world, you decide to go for a married man." She said, taking a sip of her scotch.

"He's not married…yet." Tanya responded quickly, trying hard to defend herself, when she knew her friends just wanted to say 'we told you so'.

"He's as good as Tan." Said Donna, holding her glass out for Rosie to pour her a drink. "I hate to say it babe, but you're now the other woman and no matter which way you look at it, what you two have done could ruin a woman's life." She finished, peering back at her friend.

Donna hated being so direct with her friend, but she had to get her to listen to reason somehow. She knew all along it was going to end in tears, but she hadn't realised just how many. Tears flowed silently from Tanya's eyes, as she rested her head in her hands. She was a woman who was used to getting what she wanted and now the one thing she truly desired, was leaving Greece and going back to his life in New York. It was more than just lust, or sex, spending time together had made her realise, she had never stopped loving husband number two, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She had made her feelings perfectly clear to James and he had practically laughed in her face, causing the huge row, that the others had witnessed.

Straightening her back, Tanya swallowed hard. "I'm sorry about your plates Sheridan." She said, glancing out towards the courtyard, before looking back at her friend. "I don't know what came over me."

Smiling sweetly at her, Donna wiped the last of her friend's tears. "It's okay, I never liked the pattern anyway sweetie." She answered, trying to make her feel a little better by lightening the mood. "Gives me an excuse to spend Sam's money."

Tanya giggled, causing her two friends to laugh too. Yes she was upset, but she knew for the sake of her own sanity, she had to forget about James and move on. She resigned herself to the fact, it was never meant to be and made a promise to herself to never again sleep with a man that was already involved with someone else. It would be difficult based on their history, knowing each other so well, but it had to be done, she knew that full well.

"I feel like going shopping. You girls fancy it?" Asked Tanya, throwing herself into full denial mode. "If we wanna eat tonight, I suppose I better buy us something to eat off." She laughed, downing the last of her drink and standing from the table.

Donna shook her head at her and then looked at Rosie, hardly able to believe Tanya's sudden mood swing. But that was typical Tanya. She had always been able to switch her emotions in the blink of an eye, sometimes making her seem quite cold hearted to those who didn't know her too well.

"Well I'm up for it." Replied Rosie, standing from the table. "I think we need to replace poor Mr. Carmichael's scotch too." She added, holding up the bottle and swigging the last of it's contents.

"Sorry girls, I've got things to finish off around here." Said Donna, walking over to the cupboard to get the sweeping brush. "And besides, someone has to clean up after Cleopatra's little plate smashing party." She smiled, now walking out into the courtyard with her friends.

**************

Finishing up in the yard, Donna turned and smiled, as she noticed Sam walking over from the entrance steps. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in close to plant a kiss on her lips. Giving her a wink, he couldn't resist sliding his hands down onto his wife's rear. She instantly noticed the small cut on his temple and took his hand to lead him into the reception.

"My hero." She giggled, sitting him down in her chair at the desk. "Let's get you cleaned up." She continued, opening the bottom drawer and taking out the first aid kit.

Raising his eyebrows, Sam giggled too. "We should get you a nurses outfit darling, I think it'd suit you." He said, now grinning as a small smirk appeared on his wife's face.

"Now hold still Mr. Carmichael, this might sting a little." Donna replied in a low, sultry voice, as she gently wiped Sam's small wound with an antiseptic wipe. "I said hold still you wimp." She laughed, as her husband winced at the unpleasant sensation.

As she moved closer to inspect the injury, Sam couldn't help himself taking a quick peek down the front of his wife's dress. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Donna, who tilted his head back and leaned in closer still.

Looking deep into Sam's blue eyes, she smiled lovingly at him. "It's only a graze honey, you'll survive." She said softly, as he smiled back at her.

"But it hurts sweetheart." Responded Sam, pulling a sad face and trying hard not to burst out laughing. "Maybe you could kiss it better."

Throwing her head back and laughing at him, Donna then did as he asked. "Is that better?" She asked after gently placing a kiss on his cut.

Sam shook his head slowly. "It hurts here too." He said, pointing to his cheek and smiling cheekily at her.

Bending down once more, Donna giggled and went to kiss her husband's cheek. As she was about to, Sam quickly turned his face, capturing her kiss with his lips and pulled her down into his lap. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book, but she had fallen for it, much to Sam's enjoyment. Not allowing her to break contact with his lips, Sam held Donna's body close against his and ran his hand suggestively up the inside of her thigh, under the hem of her knee length dress. Letting herself get carried away, she slowly slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring the well known territory. She could feel her husband's fingers begin to teasingly stimulate her, through the thin panel of her underwear. Intensifying her kiss, Donna let out a small moan into his mouth, as his touch reached her most sensitive spot. She broke for much needed air, before peering back into Sam's lust filled eyes.

Tilting her head to one side, Donna bit her lower lip. "I think maybe I better take my patient upstairs and put you bed Mr. Carmichael." She said, planting one last kiss on Sam's lips and sliding off his lap.

Sam's eyes widened with excitement, as his wife took his hand and lead him upstairs to the bedroom. Closing the door behind them, Donna turned and took hold of his t-shirt, slowly pulling it off over his head, making sure not to catch his cut. Neither of them said a word, as her hands then found the buttons of his khaki shorts, making light work of removing them and his boxers. Sam then sat down on the bed behind him, never once taking his eyes off his wife, as she slowly removed her own clothes and moved closer towards him. She could see how turned on her husband was and knew how much he loved it when she took the lead in the bedroom.

"Lay back handsome, I think I know of something that will make you feel a whole lot better." Donna said seductively, pushing Sam back and slowly climbing on top to crouch over him.

He couldn't stop himself reaching out to touch her soft, womanly curves. To him, her body was something he craved, like some sort of drug he couldn't get enough of and didn't even want to. Running his hands down her sides, Sam pulled Donna down on top of him, needing to feel her skin against his. They gazed into one another's eyes, both filled with anticipation of what was about to happen. As Sam's hands moved to her waist, Donna knew exactly what he wanted her to do. She leant down to brush her lips against his and at the same time, raised her hips slightly, to allow Sam to gently enter her. He gasped quietly and closed his eyes, as his wife sat upright, taking his length deeper into her. She was tight, wet and highly aroused, as she ground her hips down towards his, now matching him groan for groan.

Peering up at Donna's face, made him harden even more, at the sight of pure ecstasy in her eyes. "My god you're so beautiful." He whispered, trailing his hands across her flat stomach and up to her breasts, to tease her erect nipples.

Donna smiled, keeping a perfect rhythm for quite some time. She knew he meant it and it made her feel so powerful, knowing her husband loved her exactly as she was. Sam made her feel wanted, desired and most importantly, loved.

"I love you." She whispered, leaning further back and resting her hands on Sam's thighs.

With the feeling of himself inside her, now more intense then ever, Sam knew he wouldn't be able to hold of climaxing for much longer. He slid his hands round to Donna's rear, holding her in place as she quickened the pace. She was close to coming too, sensing the familiar stirrings of her orgasm, deep within her lower body. Sam held on, watching the perspiration run down his wife's chest, as she closed her eyes and dug her nails into his thighs. Her moans increased, with each deep movement of their hips and as Sam fought to hold back, Donna finally reached her climax. A spine tingling sensation engulfed her whole body, sending a rush of blood to her head. She cried out his name, giving her husband permission to let himself go. Instantly, his back arched against the bed, gripping tighter onto her rear as he came, moaning loudly and giving her everything he had.

Collapsing down onto her husband's chest, Donna struggled to regulate her breath, as Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Please tell me you're feeling better… because that was tiring babe." She giggled, looking up and placing a long, passionate kiss on his mouth.

"Much better darling." Sam laughed, rolling her onto her side and slowly withdrawing from her. "But I might need a second opinion later." He added, raising his eyebrow and stroking the hair away from her damp forehead.

Laughing at him, Donna reached down and gave Sam's rear a slap. "I'm going for a shower, fancy scrubbing my back?" She asked, sliding out of bed and giving him a wink as she walked into the bathroom.

"Be right there sweetheart." Replied Sam, relaxing in bed until he heard the running water and the sound of his wife softly singing to herself.

*************

Getting dressed after showering together, had been quite a task for Donna, as Sam was finding it almost impossible to keep his hands to himself as per usual. Pulling her short black sundress on, over her head, Donna let out a loud shriek, as her husband grabbed hold of her, assaulting her neck with a shower of tickling kisses.

"For god sake, control yourself man." Giggled Donna, trying in vain, to push him off.

Sam laughed and let her go, upon hearing loud laughing coming from the courtyard below their balcony. Clipping her hair up, Donna rolled her eyes at him, as she knew the Dynamos had heard her scream.

"YO SHERIDAN." Shouted Rosie from the courtyard. "I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING DOWN HERE THAT BELONGS TO YOU!" She finished, as she and Tanya started laughing once more.

Shaking her head, Donna made her way out onto the balcony and peered down, to see what they were talking about. Tears instantly sprang to her eyes, as she found her darling Sophie, cradling baby Emma, looking up at her from the stone courtyard.

"BABY GIRL!" Donna shouted excitedly, as Sam joined her out on the balcony to see what all the fuss was about. "WELCOME HOME!" She finished, turning and hurriedly making her way downstairs to see her daughter.

**************

A.N. Thanks for reading everyone… sorry if it was a bit slow going. Hope it was okay, but you know what to do…hit that little green button down there! Mwah, Liv x


	45. Chapter 45

A.N. HUGE thanks to all that reviewed last chapter *hugs* and for the messages telling me you wanted me to carry on the story. Having a bit of a crap time at the moment and have decided to write a bit more to take my mind off things. Tanya, thank you soooo much for being there for me and talking me through all my problems, I love you x .. Rosie, same goes for you babe and I love you too x Charliiee, *hugs* darling, I know how you feel x

***********************

Chapter 45 Headaches

***************

Sitting at the kitchen table, Sam prepared the vegetables for dinner, taking instructions from Rosie and smiling to himself, at the Dynamos amusing banter. Being in the kitchen wasn't really his idea of fun, but he was under strict orders from his wife, not to leave the two women alone in there after they nearly burnt the villa down last time they attempted dinner. With James gone and Sophie's return, Sam was now feeling seriously outnumbered again and just knew he was going to be pushed out a little, as Donna fussed over baby Emma…

…_Life back in New York had been so simple. Since his divorce from Lorraine, five years ago, he had lead quite a quiet life. Living on his own at the apartment, working sometimes six days a week and seeing his sons at weekends, things were straightforward. He always seemed to be surrounded by men. Even at the office, there was only one woman and that had suited him just fine. Finding women somewhat complicated, the thought of having a long term relationship with one, didn't really appeal to him. That didn't stop him needing female attention every now and then and went with the flow, when friends set him up on dates. These dates had often been pleasant and the woman being lovely, but his heart just wasn't in it. He enjoyed their company over dinner and sometimes it had lead to more after he'd accompanied them to their homes, for 'coffee'. The morning after had always meant a quick escape, full of promises that they should go out again and that he'd call them. He never did. Most of these women were fully aware of Sam's extensive wealth and highly successful business ventures, making him one of the most eligible divorcees on New York's rich list. He knew they were only after one thing; marriage and then after a while, a nice, huge alimony settlement. He wasn't going to fall into that trap, when there had only ever been one woman on his mind. The woman who had captured his heart over twenty years ago and held it ever since._

"Surely it's not that bad, being in the kitchen with us Carmichael." Laughed Rosie, passing Sam a tissue. "If you'd cut the onions quicker, they wouldn't make you cry." She said, as he took the tissue from her and wiped his stinging eyes. "Why don't you go get us all a drink?…Me and Tan can finish up here."

Shaking his head, Sam smiled and carried on with his chopping. "I've been told under no circumstances, that I should leave you two fire starters unsupervised." He answered, winking at Rosie, as she stood open mouthed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well that's just bloody charming isn't it?" Rosie giggled, nudging Tanya. "We're slaving away over a hot stove and Donna has sent her husband to baby-sit us."

Tanya laughed at her friend. "Well if you won't get us a drink, I will." She said, patting Sam on the back, as she walked out the kitchen towards the courtyard bar.

They both watched as Tanya disappeared out of sight and laughed as Pepper quickly scurried after her. He was still chasing her, even though she'd made it perfectly clear, that she had no intention of having any sort of a relationship with a 'little boy'. In fact now, any relationship was off the agenda until she could sort her head out and forget about number two.

"Has James gone?" Rosie asked, turning back to check the pans on the stove.

"Yes." Replied Sam, standing up and handing her the chopping board. "He had to get back to the office and besides, I think it was probably for the best, don't you?"

Rosie nodded and let out a small sigh. "We tried to tell her she was making a mistake getting involved with him." She said, expertly placing the chopped vegetables around a huge joint of lamb. "But I'm sure you know by now, there's no telling Tanya what to do…She's a determined woman." She finished, decorating the top with a sprig of rosemary.

Laughing, Sam nodded. "Yeah, in fact I think the three of you are very much alike in that sense." He responded, leaning against the kitchen counter and folding his arms. "My wife can be just the same when she wants to be…Maybe it's a woman thing."

"No honey, it's a Dynamo thing and you better get used to it Sammy boy." Giggled Rosie, bending down to place the lamb in the oven.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at her reply. He could actually see it now. The three women were not a force to be reckoned with when they were together. It made him happy though, knowing his wife had such loyal, loving friends that cared about her so much and even though he didn't always approve of their wild behaviour, he had actually grown quite fond of them both. They were crazy, but had hearts of gold and knew how much they meant to Donna.

*************

Snuggled up on the sofa with her baby granddaughter, Donna smiled softly to herself, as she fed her a bedtime bottle. She was shocked at how much Emma had changed in the two weeks she'd not seen her. She was more alert and had put on weight, peering up her grandmother, as she sucked hungrily on the teat. Donna held her close, stroking her delicate features and smiled further at the quiet swallowing noises she made, as Emma reached out and grabbed hold of her finger.

"I've missed you little one and your mommy too." Donna whispered, putting the empty bottle down and tenderly kissing Emma's forehead. "Let's go put you to bed." She added, holding her granddaughter close against her chest, as she made her way upstairs to Sophie's bedroom.

Giving her precious Emma one last kiss goodnight, Donna placed her gently down in her crib and tucked her pink blanket tightly around her, as she fell asleep almost instantly. Donna peered down at her, stroking the soft tuft of white, blonde hair and waited until she heard Sophie finishing in the bathroom.

Walking into the bedroom, Sophie smiled sweetly at her mother and pulled something out the drawer to sleep in. "Thanks for getting Em to sleep for me Mom…I'm wiped out after travelling with her today." She said quietly, discarding her wet towel and pulling on her white cotton p.j's.

"It was a pleasure honey." Donna replied, turning round to face her daughter. "I missed you both." She continued, walking over to pull Sophie into a tight embrace and plant a tender kiss on her forehead. "So are you going to tell me about your trip and how it went with Sky's parents?"

She was curious to know how everything had gone in London and especially with Emma's other grandparents. She hadn't mentioned Sky, secretly hoping he hadn't actually been there. She knew her daughter was weak when it came to him and didn't want her getting hurt again.

"It went okay I guess." Sophie whispered, tightening her hold around her mother's waist and burying her face into the crease into her neck, to stop her seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

Donna felt her daughter being to physically tremble in her arms and slowly pulled back to look into her big, blue eyes. Noticing a tear now trickling down Sophie's cheek, she tilted her head to the side and took a deep breath before speaking. She knew her daughter's expression all too well and didn't know if she wanted to her the answer to her next question.

"What is it baby?" Asked Donna, delicately wiping her daughter's tears and tucking a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. "You can tell me."

Breaking from the embrace with her mother, Sophie walked downstairs into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Folding her legs up under her, she waited until Donna sat down next to her, before looking up.

Shaking her head slowly, Sophie wiped another tear away and sighed. "I think I've messed up mom and know you're gonna be disappointed with me." She said, looking down and fiddling nervously with a friendship bracelet on her wrist.

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, Donna turned to face her daughter and rested her arm against the back of the sofa. "What's happened Soph?" She asked, now resting her head against her hand and peering at her daughter.

"Well Sky's parents were pretty nice and really took to Emma." Sophie answered, looking back up at her mom. "And Sky….." She trailed off, watching her mother's body stiffen, at the sound of her ex-fiancé's name.

_Why does his name fill me will dread? _Donna thought to herself, taking her daughter's hand. "And Sky?" She asked, urging her daughter to carry on.

Sophie felt more tears begin to well up in her eyes. "He was quite distant at first, but we talked and he spent time with Em." She responded, trying to put her mother's mind at ease. "He actually bonded with her."

"That's good sweetheart." Said Donna, giving Sophie's hand a reassuring squeeze. "So why do you think I'd be disappointed about that? I mean he is her daddy, so it's a good thing right?"

Nodding, Sophie looked down again and swallowed hard. "That's not it." She said quietly, as more tears fell from her eyes. "I…I slept with him."

Letting out a loud sigh, Donna shifted her position slightly, not wanting to believe what her daughter had just told her. Sophie had got one thing right, she was disappointed with her. Thoughts about all those months of helping her to get over Sky, were nothing but a waste of time now. Surely she would be right back where she started.

"Say something Mom, please." Sophie pleaded, grabbing hold of her mother's hand, as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Jesus Soph, what do you want me to say?" Donna asked, shaking her head at her daughter and standing up, starting to pace the room.

Standing too, Sophie approached her mother. "I don't know…Maybe that you don't hate me." She said, standing in front of her.

Rolling her eyes at her, Donna sighed again. "No I don't hate you Sophie, but I thought I'd brought you up with more morals than that." She answered, looking deep into her daughter's watery eyes. "I knew if you saw Sky, you'd end up having sex with him. It was bound to happen, you still care for him, but he's treated you like shit and now you're upset over it again."

"I know Mom." Sophie whispered, taking hold of her hand. "I let you down and myself, but it was just a moment of weakness I guess and now to top it all off, I think he's seeing someone else."

Taking her daughter into her arms, Donna couldn't ignore the horrible aching in her heart, knowing she was hurting. "For god sake Sophie, why the hell do you do this to yourself?" She whispered, tenderly rubbing Sophie's back.

"I was stupid Mom and had had too much to drink." Sophie whispered, letting go of her mom and walking back to the sofa. "It won't happen again, that's for sure." She added quietly, as she slumped down.

Shaking her head, Donna let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, until the next time you see him." She said, beginning to feel a little angry at her daughter's behaviour. "What have I told you about self respect?"

"Don't start Mom please, it was a mistake and don't tell me you haven't made any in the past, because we both know you have." Sophie responded quickly, springing on the defensive, even though she knew her mother was right.

"Why do you even bother telling me these things darling? You know I'm not going to be happy and you just make me worry about you even more." Donna answered, now softening her tone, knowing what mistakes her daughter was referring to and not wanting to argue further.

Playing with her bracelet once more, Sophie took a deep breath. "There's one other thing." She said quietly, looking back up at her mother. "Sky wants to come to Kalokairi in a month or so and spend a bit of time with Emma."

Swallowing softly, Donna shook her head. "I don't know Soph…I know your father won't be very happy with it. He already wants to kill him for abandoning you when you were pregnant." She replied, walking towards the door of the goat house. "You better let me speak to him, before you make any plans."

"Thanks." Said Sophie, giving her one of her sweet smiles. "I love you Mommy."

It always made her heart melt, hearing her gorgeous daughter call her 'Mommy'. She knew exactly why she did it though. Knowing what effect it had on her mother, Sophie used it to soften her when things started to become strained between them and most of the time it worked.

"I love you too." Replied Donna, rolling her eyes and making her way out. "Get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning." She finished, closing the door behind her and heading across the courtyard, to her room.

*******

The truth of the matter was, Donna was more than disappointed with her daughter and didn't want to talk about things further tonight, knowing full well it would end up in them arguing. Her head was still aching from the previous nights drinking and all she wanted to do, was have a bath and go to bed. Managing to get across the courtyard unnoticed, she went up the stairs to her room and closed the door to the outside world. Running herself a relaxing lavender bath, she soaked in the tub, until the water went cold and finally got out to wrap herself in a fluffy towel. Donna clipped her hair up and laid face down on the bed, pushing the thoughts of her conversation with Sophie, to the back of her mind, as she drifted off into a light sleep. Not noticing Sam enter the room, she jumped at the feeling of his hand lightly touching her bare shoulders.

"Hey sleepy head." Sam said softly, laying down on the bed beside her. "Dinner's ready." He added, tenderly kissing her forehead, as Donna turned to face him.

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, Donna sighed quietly. "I'm not hungry." She whispered, before peering into her husband's steel blue eyes.

A worried expression came to Sam's face, as he gently ran his finger tips up and down his wife's arm. "Donna, you've hardly eaten today darling, you must be hungry." He replied, leaning closer to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm not, I'm tired…I just want to sleep." Answered Donna, forcing a small smile to try and reassure him she was alright.

"Has something happened with Sophie?" Sam asked, now narrowing his eyes at her, sensing she was upset about something.

Donna knew she had to tell him about Sophie's confession and the fact she wanted Sky to come to Kalokairi, but she wasn't in the mood for an argument. She really _did _just want to sleep and clear her head.

Turning away from her husband, Donna let out a quiet sigh. "No, everything's fine with Soph." She lied, hoping Sam would believe her and just drop it. "Why don't you go eat dinner with the girls?"

"I know when you're lying baby." Said Sam, rolling Donna onto her back and moving to crouch close over her body. "Now why don't you tell me and get it off your chest." She finished, gazing deep into her emerald green eyes.

He was right, he always knew when she was trying to hide something from him. Since they'd married, Donna had shared everything with him about Sophie and it came as something of a relief to her, knowing she didn't have to go through things alone anymore.

"She slept with him Sam." Donna said simply, gazing back at him.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment, letting his wife's words sink in. "Why the hell did she do that?" He asked, now rolling to lay by her side, obviously upset by what she'd just told him.

Sighing, Donna turned on her side and gently stroked his cheek. "She was drunk and you now how things happen." She replied, letting her hand now run inside the open neck of Sam's shirt. "It's obvious she still has feelings for him…He is the father of her child after all."

"Yeah and I bet he didn't put up much of a fight either." Sam sniped in an angry tone. "I knew something like that would happen. You know I half expected him to turn up here with her."

Donna paused and cleared her throat, as Sam stared at her. "Well you're nearly right darling." She said softly, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. "He wants to come and visit Emma in a few months."

"No fucking chance." Answered Sam, sitting up and peering down at his wife. "I hope you said no Donna."

"I didn't say anything Sam." Donna responded quickly, adjusting her towel. "She told me and I said I'd have to speak to you first…But I don't think we should be so hasty in saying no."

Running his hand through his hair, Sam shook his head. "Why not? Sky made his choice when he left Greece knowing Sophie was pregnant with his child and now we're supposed to greet him with open arms?…I don't think so."

"I understand how you feel baby. Do you not think I feel the same?" Donna replied, resting up on her elbow. "But think about it. If we don't let him come here, where we can keep an eye on what's going on, she'll just leave again with Emma and maybe next time, she won't come back."

"I don't know Donna. I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself from killing him." Sam said, trying hard not to be angry at his wife, when she only had their daughter's best interest at heart.

Pulling Sam back down onto the bed, by his shirt, Donna slid on top of him and kissed his lips slow and tenderly. "Don't get worked up over it sweetheart, it might not even happen." She said, smiling at the sensation of Sam's hands sliding up under her towel and onto her naked rear. "Now go and get your dinner, so you can come back and let me cuddle up to you." She finished, placing a slow, delicate kiss on his lips.

Rolling Donna back against the bed, Sam smiled and kissed her passionately. "Sounds like a plan darling." He said, now slowly leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and standing up from the bed. "I'll be back soon." He finished, giving her a wink, before walking out the room.

Hearing her husband walking down the creaking stairs, Donna sighed and discarded her damp towel, before slipping down under the clean sheets. She did feel a little better for telling Sam about Sophie, but now hoped she was right about Sky deciding not to come to Kalokairi. Even if Sam did agree, she knew it would be very uncomfortable between the two men and she would be the one stuck in the middle, trying to play the mediator. That was one thing she didn't relish the idea of, but knew for the sake of her daughter, she'd have to do it, if needs be.

"What a bloody mess." Donna whispered to herself, pulling the sheets tightly around herself and falling almost instantly, into a deep, exhausted sleep.

**************

Woken from her sleep an hour or so later, Donna tried hard to block out the sound of increasing knocking on her bedroom door. Finally opening her eyes, as Tanya lost patience waiting for a reply and burst in, she pulled the sheets around her and sat upright in bed. Her friend looked worried about something, as she picked up Donna's robe and threw it to her.

"I think you better come and break your husband and daughter up." Said Tanya, pointing down the stairs, as Donna hurriedly slid her robe on and tied it up on way out the room.

"For fuck sake, what now?" Donna muttered, as Tanya followed closely behind.

Running down the stairs and out into the courtyard, Donna followed the sound of familiar raised voices, around the corner towards the goat house. Before she even reached Sam and Sophie, she knew exactly what they were arguing about…Sky.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE TODAY?!" Screamed Donna, moving Rosie out of the way, from where she was stood between the warring pair, trying in vain to stop them shouting at one another.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at her. They could tell she was far from impressed by their actions and as Sam began to try and explain, Donna cut him off by holding up her hand to silence him. She didn't want to hear anything from anyone, she wanted to say her piece.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. "If it's not you, trashing my hotel whilst trying to knock out husband number two." She said, pointing at Tanya. "It's you two, father and daughter, tearing strips off one another, over something that's already done and now best left alone." She continued, glaring at her husband and tearful daughter. "I'm sick and tired of being the one holding everyone's shit together and picking up the pieces when you don't think about the consequences."

Stepping forward, Rosie went to take hold of her now shaking friend. "Oh Donna." She said, rubbing her back, knowing she was upset by everything she had witnessed.

"My head is banging and I've had enough already." Continued Donna, shrugging her friend off and staring at her crying daughter. "Sophie, go to bed and we'll talk about this tomorrow." She said in an authoritative tone. "Like adults." She finished, now glaring back at Sam.

"But Mom…" Cried Sophie, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"BUT NOTHING SOPHIE!… I SAID GO TO BED!" Donna shouted, totally losing it with her daughter.

Sam moved closer towards his wife, knowing he'd definitely overstepped the mark by confronting Sophie. "Sweetheart." He said softly, trying to calm her down, by reaching out to touch her.

Moving backwards, before he could make contact with her, Donna shook her head once more. "_Don't_ touch me and _don't_ call me sweetheart." She hissed, shooting him an icy stare.

She was so angry and couldn't control herself, but she didn't know why. She'd always been the one taking care of everyone else and their problems, but for once she couldn't handle it. She felt completely overwhelmed and out of her depth. Maybe it was her bad head and the way she was feeling at this particular moment, but Donna just couldn't cope with this any more.

Before anyone had chance to say anything else, Donna turned and walked back to her bedroom, absolutely appalled by the behaviour of so called grown ups. Locking the door behind her, she knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Sam would be trying to get into the room. Sure enough, as if on cue, he knocked on the door, after realising his wife had locked him out.

"Donna, open the door please." Sam pleaded, knocking lightly and resting his forehead against the bedroom door. "I'm sorry darling, let me in."

Climbing back into bed, Donna made herself comfortable. "No." She answered calmly. "Find somewhere else to sleep tonight Sam, I want to be alone."

"Donna, come on." Sam begged again, trying the door once more. "This is stupid."

He waited for an answer, but after a minute of silence from the other side of the door, Sam finally realised his wife wasn't going to let him into their room tonight. Sighing loud enough for Donna to hear, he turned and left, making his way to one of the empty guest rooms. He was in trouble with his wife, his daughter had told him to keep his nose out of her business and now he was thoroughly pissed at himself, for not being able to hold his tongue over something that could cause a permanent rift in their family…Sky.

***************

A.N. Many thanks for reading guys…so sorry if that one was a lil bit on the boring side… but if you keep up the reviews, I will keep up the chapters (got some drama planned for you all) =) But you know what to do! Love ya's, Liv x


	46. Chapter 46

A.N. Thank you all soooooo much, for your reviews the reviews lovelies! Mwahssss and hugsssss! Mel my Tanya, thanks for being there babe, love ya x and Viki my Rosie you too hunni, love ya x Charliiee my lil Sophie, chin up darling x Nikki, thanks for the mention on your story babe, hug x

'**M' ALERT, 'M' ALERT… for all my 'filthy animals' *wink* hehe!**

***********************

Chapter 46 Out In The Open

***************

Feeling better and clear headed after a surprisingly decent nights sleep on her own, Donna took her time getting ready to face the day. She was feeling a tad guilty about the way she'd gone off at everyone last night, but knew there were some things that needed to be said, regardless if they wanted to hear them or not. Their had been things playing over in Donna's mind for hours now and when she finally faced everyone, she wanted to get them out in the open. She had questions for her daughter, she had to talk things through with her husband and she had to apologise to the Dynamos, for her little outburst. All in all, it looked like it was going to be an insightful day for all concerned.

Pulling on a knee-length, dark blue sundress and her silver gladiator sandals, she was about to sort her hair out, when the phone ringing loudly on the nightstand, interrupted her. "Villa Donna." She answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed, whilst combing her hair.

"Hey it's Ben." Came the reply down the phone.

Smiling, Donna shuffled back onto the bed and rested against the headboard. "Hey darling, how are you?" She asked cheerfully. "How's your brother?"

She also wanted to ask how things were going on the Lorraine front, but the truth was, she didn't want to upset her stepson and get herself worked up over the appalling way Sam's ex treated his sons, with her twisted mind games she was harassing them with. Donna held her tongue, deciding it was best she didn't.

"Yeah, we're okay thanks" Ben answered, but not really sounding his happy self.

"What is it Ben? You sound upset honey." Asked Donna, now playing with the phone cord.

There was a sigh down the line. "It's Tia…She's not talking to me and I don't know what to do." Replied Ben, sounding thoroughly pissed.

"Oh Ben, have you had a fight or something?" Donna responded, hating the fact her stepson was obviously upset.

"We had a few words about the fact that I went out with friends the other night and didn't call her when I got back…but I apologised and she's still not returning my calls." Said Ben, sighing once more. "I thought you might be able to give me advice, you know being a woman and everything."

Donna couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his last comment. "Well I was the last time I checked babe." She said in a low voice, smiling as she heard Ben giggle too. "Look, Tia's obviously pissed at you right now and you need to give her time, don't keep pushing it… She'll call you when she's calmed down."

"Do you think so?" Asked Ben, now sounding a little happier after the reassurance from his stepmother.

"Yes darling." Donna answered, standing from the bed. "Don't worry, you guys have _so_ much to learn about us women and believe me Ben when I tell you, your dad _still _hasn't got it." She added, rolling her eyes.

Ben laughed down the phone. "Thanks Mom." He said, his mind now at ease. "Tell Dad I said 'hey'… bye."

"Bye sweetie." Donna responded, ending the call and replacing the receiver.

Walking into the bathroom, Donna couldn't help but smile to herself as she fiddled with the clip in her hair. After telling everyone last night, that she was fed up with dealing with their problems, there she was, giving her stepson girlfriend advice over the phone. For some reason though, it actually felt right. It warmed her heart, knowing Ben could come to her with his problems, as well as going to his father. It proved he trusted her and valued her opinion…_God knows he can't go to his mother for relationship help, _she thought to herself, running her fingers through the loose waves of blonde hair around her shoulders.

"Lets go Sheridan." She sighed to herself, checking her appearance in the mirror, before leaving the bedroom.

*****

Letting herself into the goat house, Donna quietly made her way up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom. Seeing that Sophie was still fast asleep, she walked over to Emma's crib and peered down at her gorgeous granddaughter, as she peacefully slept too. Donna smiled, as she remembered how she'd stand for what seemed like hours, just peering down at Sophie when she was that age…_So sweet and innocent, _she thought, as she made her way back to Sophie's bed and climbed on to lay next to her…

…_Yes her daughter was a grown woman, but she couldn't help but feel overly protective of her still. She was after all, her baby girl and no matter what she did, she couldn't love her with any less of the love, she'd felt on the day she had given birth to her. They rarely argued, but ever since she'd returned from travelling without Sky, things had been hard for Sophie and it usually ended up with her taking it out on the one person she was closest to, her mother. Donna tried hard to hold her frustrations back regarding this, but things had all come to a head and she'd snapped, unwillingly. Seeing her precious Soph confused and upset all over again, had been heart wrenching as well as making her feel mad. She had always brought her daughter up to respect herself, along with sticking up for herself and now it seemed all that had been thrown out of the window, where Sky was concerned anyway._

Gently stroking Sophie's soft curls, Donna carefully leant forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead as she continued sleeping. "I love you princess." She whispered, laying back down on the pillow beside her.

"Even when you're shouting at me?" Ask Sophie sleepily, as she opened her eyes and focused on her mother.

"Even when I'm shouting at you baby." Donna replied with a smile, as she tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry for losing it like that Soph, but I had really had enough last night." She continued with a small sigh.

Sophie smiled at her. "I kind of gathered that Mom." She replied, taking her mom's hand and entwining her fingers through hers.

"It's only because I worry about you Soph and all this with Sky doesn't help." Said Donna, peering into her daughter's still sleepy blue eyes, as she laid a few inches away from her. "You'd moan if you had your crazy, carefree Aunt Tanya for a mother instead of me."

Biting her bottom lip, to stifle a giggle, Sophie smiled. "That's my choice, you or Aunt Tanya?" She answered, rolling her eyes. "Well Tanya is kinda fun." She added, now giggling as Donna's mouth dropped open.

Donna quickly grabbed her daughter and tickled her until she wriggled free. "I'll pretend you didn't say that baby girl." She laughed, before a serious expression crept across her face. "No, I'm being serious now Sophie…I need to know you're okay. That you're not falling for Sky again, only to end up back where you started honey." She finished, looking back into Sophie's eyes, trying to read her thoughts.

Rolling onto her back, Sophie stared up at the ceiling and sighed loudly. "I don't know how I feel Mom." She said quietly, before covering her eyes with her hands briefly. "Everything just seems so complicated. I hate Sky for leaving me, but just seeing him with Emma in London, made me feel happy, you know?" She asked, turning her head to look back at her mother.

Nodding slowly, Donna knew exactly how she felt. Sky had been the love of her life and they had been inseparable for a long time, but that didn't excuse the way he had treated her and how he still had some everlasting hold over her too.

"It's strange, because when I invited my three potential fathers to the wedding, I thought that was all I needed to complete my life…My dad." Sophie continued, now looking back up at the plain, white ceiling. "As far as I was concerned, I had the best mother in the world, a man who loved me unconditionally and I thought I couldn't be any happier. Then along came Emma and believe me, she has made me _so _happy, but…" She trailed off, as tears welled up in her ocean blue eyes.

Turning her daughter to face her, Donna smiled sweetly and wiped away a few stray tears, as they trickled down Sophie's cheek. "But what darling?" She asked, in a whisper, wanting her to carry on. "Do you regret having Emma, is that what you're saying?"

"No, god no." Sophie answered, taking a small intake of breath before she carried on explaining herself. "It's just I can't help but think, If I hadn't of gone through with the pregnancy, Sky would be here with me now and we'd be happy and in love, like we used to be." She finished, as more tears fell from her eyes.

As tears formed in her own eyes at her daughter's pain, Donna pulled Sophie close and tenderly kissed her forehead. "Oh sweetheart, if only life was that simple." She whispered, gently rubbing her back. "I personally don't think that ending the pregnancy, would have made a difference…You already said that Sky bonded with her and I believe, if he _truly _loved you, he would have been here now, with you both."

Snuggling against her mother, Sophie fought back more tears. "I don't know Mom, maybe you're right." She whispered, breathing in Donna's calming lavender scent. "I suppose you did it on your own and I turned out alright didn't I?"

"Yes baby girl." Answered Donna, blinking back her tears. "You turned out just fine."

Holding her daughter tight in her arms for a while, Donna let out a sigh of relief, knowing Sophie had finally got everything out in the open, rather than bottling it all up and putting herself through hell, going over the what if's. Their moment of peace was finally broken, by the sound of baby Emma, slowly stirring and letting out a tiny cry, to make her mother aware she was awake and hungry.

Slowly getting up from the bed, Donna walked over to Emma's crib and picked her up. "I think a certain little someone, wants some attention." She said, cradling her granddaughter in her arms and placing a sweet kiss on her soft cheek, as she placed her down on the changing unit and proceeded to change her diaper.

Sitting up in bed and watching her mother expertly handle her daughter, whilst cooing away at her, Sophie smiled lovingly at the sight of them both. She knew no matter what happened in the future, between her and Sky, she would always have the love and support of her mom. The mom that had done everything and anything, to make sure she'd had the perfect upbringing and was always happy, even if it had meant her making sacrifices of her own to do so.

"Is Sam still mad at me Mom?" Sophie asked, taking baby Emma into her arms, as Donna handed her over for a feed.

Donna sighed, as she watched her daughter latching Emma onto her breast for her morning milk. "I don't know darling, I locked him out of the room last night and I haven't seen him yet this morning." She answered, now walking over to the window and opening the shutters.

"Oh Mom, I'm so sorry for causing trouble between the two of you." Responded Sophie, with a worried smile, as her mother turned to face her. "He just really started laying into me about Sky and I suppose I overreacted. I know it's only because he cares."

Nodding, Donna smiled back at her. "That's right Soph." She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and peering down at her contented granddaughter, as she suckled away sleepily in Sophie's arms. "You have to remember darling, this is all relatively new to him, having a daughter. He's only used to raising sons." She continued, giving her a reassuring smile. "He knows what men are like and the thought of Sky giving you the run around or taking advantage of you, hurts him you know. I guess your dad is like me…I still see you as my little girl and anyone that causes you pain is going to have to answer to me…and to him."

Slowly nodding, as tears blurred her vision, Sophie looked down at her baby daughter and gently stroked her tuft of soft, blonde hair. "I'll talk to him, I need to apologise." She said quietly, before looking back up at her mom.

"I think he'd appreciate that sweetheart." Replied Donna, standing up and bending over peck her daughter on the lips as she looked up. "I'll leave you two gorgeous girls to it and maybe you and I could go out for lunch today…Just you and me?" She asked, bending down further, to kiss the side of baby Emma's head.

A huge smile spread across Sophie's face. "I'd really like that Mom." She said, as she watched her cross the room, towards the stairs. "But who'll look after Em?" She asked, tenderly stroking her baby's arm.

Pausing on the top step, Donna turned and smiled at Sophie. "I'll ask the Dynamos." She answered, now giggling at the thought of Rosie and Tanya changing diapers. "Poor Emma needs to get used to her insane great-aunts, sooner or later." She finished, blowing a kiss and making her way out of the goat house.

*********

Fiddling with the necklace, that hung low around her neck, Donna purposely made her way up the steps to the guestroom. Knowing the Dynamos would have been up half the night, drinking her bar dry, made their beds, the most obvious place to look for them first. Sure enough, as she quietly pushed the door open, she found Tanya face down on her bed, still fully dressed from the night before and mumbling something in her sleep. As Donna walked in and closed the door behind her, Rosie walked out from the bathroom and flashed her friend a caring smile.

"Felling better this morning honey?" Asked Rosie, sitting down on her bed and towel drying her hair, before slipping her glasses back on.

Smiling back at her best friend, Donna sat down on the end of the sleeping Dynamos bed. "Yes sweetie, much better thank you." She replied, turning round to slap, Tanya's backside. "Hey Tanya, I've just checked a coach load of male strippers, into the hotel…They're just oiling up on the beach." She giggled, as her friend instantly sat up and stared at her.

"Really?" Tanya asked, with one eye open, as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"Nooooo." Replied Donna, as she and Rosie giggled at the now disappointed expression on their friend's face. "We both wish…but no, I just had to wake you up honey."

Tanya groaned and slumped back onto her bed. "So I take it by your terrible sense of humour this morning, you're still mad at me?" She asked, gently kicking Donna's rear.

Shaking her head at her crazy friend, Donna giggled. "I'm not mad at you Tan. Things just got a little on top of me last night and you lot took the brunt of it…" She responded, smiling sweetly in turn at her backup girls. "…And for that, I'm so sorry girls."

"Ahhh, don't worry about it Sheridan, I deserved it sweetie." Tanya said, sitting up once more and wrapping her arm around Donna's shoulder. "I'm sorry too… I've been a little bit insane the past few days and for once, it wasn't because of the drink."

"Yeah, it was because of a man." Rosie laughed, moving from her bed, to sit on Tanya's, at the other side of Donna. "Thank god he got away in one piece." She added, winking at her friends. "I could just imagine the headlines now, 'One Time Backup Singer Jailed, For Rearranging Her Ex's Face With Greek Pottery!'"

All three women burst out laughing, as Rosie nearly slid off the bed, with her wild hand gestures and dramatic voice.

Donna kissed both her friend's cheeks in turn, before standing up to face them both. "Now we're okay, I have a little favour to ask you." She said with a nervous smile.

"Shoot." Rosie answered, whilst continuing to run the towel over her damp hair.

Playing with her necklace again, Donna took a deep breath. "Can you two take care of Emma for us, so I can take Soph out for lunch?" She asked, before laughing at Tanya's now shocked expression.

"I don't know Sheridan, I'm not used to ermm, babies." Responded Tanya, getting up and walking into the bathroom.

Children of any description, had never been a favourite of Tanya's. She had put it down, to not having any maternal instincts whatsoever and often thought it was just not meant to be. Even her own flesh and blood made her uneasy, when her brother sometimes visited, with his three kids. Turning to the drink even more and trying hard to make herself scarce whenever possible, Tanya only just managed to survive the ordeal before her liver gave up. She and little people, didn't mix, end of story.

Rolling her eyes at Rosie, Donna walked over the bathroom and leant against the doorframe. "It's really not that difficult Tan. Em's a good baby, she'll probably just sleep the whole time we're gone." She said, trying hard to convince her friend, as she watched her running a bath.

"Don't worry Don, we'll do it." Said Rosie, giving her best friend a wink.

Tanya let out a loud groan from the bathroom. The other two chose to ignore her lack of enthusiasm.

"Thanks girls." Donna giggled, making her way to the guestroom door and opening it. "Two down, one to go…Now I have to go and clear things up with my husband." She added, smiling at Rosie, as she closed the door behind her.

*************

Sam sat alone on the quiet stretch of sand and looked down at his drawings he'd been working on for the last hour. He had hardly slept a wink, knowing his wife was so worked up over his run in with their daughter and now he couldn't even concentrate on the easiest of tasks. Having Donna pissed at him, made him feel terrible. It had never been his intention to get her angry, he had simply wanted to give Sophie some fatherly advice. As everyone was fully aware, that had not gone down well, with either mother or daughter.

"Hey." Said Donna quietly, walking up behind her husband, as he gazed out across the ocean.

Turning his head, Sam smiled sweetly at her. "Hey yourself." He replied softly. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Donna slowly sank down to sit on the sand beside him. "Ben called before. He's having girlfriend trouble and wanted my advice." She said, turning her head to look at Sam.

"Really?" Replied Sam, flashing her a worried smile. "And did you tell him his dad was having wife trouble?" He added, looking back down at his drawings.

Smiling, Donna looked down at the impressive sketches too. "No Sam." She answered calmly. "Look, I want to apologise about last night. I shouldn't have locked you out of the bedroom…I was just so mad, my head was banging and I just snapped."

"Darling, you don't have to apologise about anything." Sam responded, leaning over to place a slow, delicate kiss on his wife's lips. "I shouldn't have gone in so hard with Sophie, I was an idiot." He continued, peering into Donna's bright, green eyes. "I can tell you one thing for sure though…to say she's such a petite little thing, she can really give as good as she gets." He finished, with a quiet laugh.

Smirking, Donna looked out towards the horizon. "That's my girl." She said proudly.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sam gently took hold of his wife's chin and turned her to face him again. "What is it Donna?" He asked, sensing something else was playing on her mind. "You seem distant baby."

Donna swallowed softly and paused for a few moments before responding. There _was _something she'd been thinking about for a few days, but had simply pushed it aside, until this morning when she took a shower and all he thoughts came flooding back to her…

…_There was something about the way her husband handled the James and Tanya situation, that made her think he was actually okay with the whole thing. He hadn't said anything about his business partner cheating on his fiancé, or even asked her about how she'd tried unsuccessfully, to warn her friend off starting an affair with him. She didn't know why, but for some strange reason, her mind had run away with her and placed images of Sam having an extra-marital affair with someone, whilst married to Lorraine. He was somehow too cool about everything, near enough giving them his blessing, as long as they didn't get caught out and he wasn't somehow implicated in their wrong doing._

"There's something I want to talk to you about Sam." Said Donna quietly, shifting her position slightly in the sand. "I don't want an argument, or for you to get mad…But there's been something on my mind."

Staring intently at his wife, Sam smiled worriedly. "Okay darling, what is it?" He asked, placing his drawings to the side and turning towards her.

Taking a deep breath, Donna turned to look her husband in the eye. "When you were married to Lorraine, did you ever have an affair?" She asked outright, getting straight to the point.

Sam looked stunned at her question and shifted his position on the soft sand. "Jesus Donna, where did that come from?" He answered, slowly shaking his head.

"It's the whole James and Tanya thing. You didn't seem at all phased by it." Replied Donna, still peering deep into Sam's eyes. "It dawned on me, that it was possible you'd done the same kind of thing in the past and that's why it didn't bother you."

Breaking eye contact with his wife, Sam looked down at his drawings by his side. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Donna already knew the answer to her question. She thought she'd be hurt by the fact that her husband could cheat whilst married, but she wasn't, she was more shocked than anything and wanted to know why he'd done it.

Taking a sharp breath, Donna closed her eyes for a few seconds. "So I'll take that as a yes then." She said, almost in a whisper. "Why did you do it Sam? Why did you cheat on your wife?" She asked, now looking down at her hands, as she ran them through the warm sand.

"First of all, I'm not proud of myself for doing it." Sam finally replied, looking round at his wife and meeting her gaze as she did the same. "It was one night, after Lorraine had stormed out drunk and her friend had come round to see her."

"Oh a friend… At least I should be thankful is wasn't some ten dollar hooker, you could've contracted something from." Said Donna in a sarcastic tone, breaking eye contact with her husband to peer across the deserted beach.

Leaning close to stroke her cheek, Sam shook his head slowly. "It was one time and it was a mistake Donna." He said softly, trying hard to convince her.

Closing her eyes momentarily under Sam's sensitive touch on her skin, Donna sighed and stood up. "Well that's good to know." She responded, slowly walking away from her husband and rolling her eyes.

Gathering his things, Sam watched as Donna disappeared at the top of the steps, into the courtyard. He soon followed behind, wanting to clear things up with her and draw a line under the whole thing…

…_He had never told anyone about his one night stand with his ex-wife's friend and it was something he never thought he'd be telling his current wife about either. He actually felt relieved she had brought it up and he had finally been able to get it off his chest. Now, there really weren't anymore secrets between them, everything was out in the open… Surely that's a good thing right? _Sam asked himself, as he placed his belongings down on the reception desk and made his way up to the bedroom.

Opening the bedroom door with caution, Sam came face to face with his wife, as she busily made the bed and picked up various items of clothing from the floor. She was humming softly to herself, obviously trying to block out their revealing conversation on the beach. He knew keeping busy was Donna's way of taking her mind of things that were silently driving her mad, every time she stopped to think about them. It was one of her little habits, that made her so adorable to him.

"Donna." Said Sam quietly, as he stood in front of her and tried to touch her cheek. "You wanted me to tell you darling, so why are you acting like this?" He asked, as Donna quickly dodged him and carried on cleaning up.

Turning her back on him, Donna started to hang things in her wardrobe. "Humm, maybe because I didn't want it to be true. Or maybe because I found out my husband finds it impossible to stay faithful when married." She answered, trying hard not to sound too angry.

Moving closer, Sam sighed. "That's not fair Donna." He replied, watching her getting frustrated, over his shirt that wouldn't stay on its hanger and kept slipping off. "You knew about my situation. I was in a loveless marriage for Christ's sake."

Donna laughed sarcastically and turned to face him. "You know what they say Sam…A leopard never changes its spots, once a cheater, always a cheater." She said, as her tone became raised. "What's to say you won't cheat on me huh?"

"You're fucking crazy woman." Sam answered, grabbing hold of her and throwing her back onto the bed. "I could _never _cheat on you. I love you too much." He continued, pressing himself against her and pinning her body to the bed.

Struggling for a few seconds, under Sam's weight, Donna gave up and stared into his eyes, as he brought his face close to hers. Her breathing deepened, feeling his hand travelling up the outside of her thigh, under her dress and coming to a rest on her hip. Their gaze was locked on one another, as they remained silent, desperately trying to read each other's thoughts. Sam was feeling more and more aroused, as he moved in to kiss his wife's lips with earth moving force. She fought hard not to respond so eagerly to him, but as Sam's tongue played against her lips, begging for access, Donna surrendered and opened them just enough for him to slide it in. Although she wanted him, she wasn't going to give in so easily.

Breaking for air from their powerful kiss, Donna turned her head to the side, breaking their eye contact. "Okay, I believe you…Now let me go." She said, feeling her husband's erection pressing against her inner thigh, straining to be freed.

"No." Whispered Sam, now trailing open mouthed kisses down her sweet tasting neck, towards her cleavage. "I'm going to show you, that you have nothing to worry about baby." He finished, hooking his fingers around the straps of her blue dress and sliding them down over her arms, exposing Donna's bare breasts to him.

Donna's body jolted, as her husband ran his tongue around her nipple and teasingly took it into his mouth, biting down just enough to make her gasp. Sam wanted to his wife to know, how much he loved her and how totally devoted he was to her. There was no way he would ever sleep with another woman, as long as he had her.

"Stop." Donna whispered, her eyes closed as she ran her hands through Sam's hair, his mouth now roaming further down her body.

Ignoring his wife's feeble plea, Sam carried on with his rain of kisses to her aroused body and slowly pulled down her dress as he did. Catching her underwear on the way, he didn't stop, until he'd finally removed both items and planted a kiss on every inch of her body, watching her shiver under his touch. He paused to kneel between her legs, quickly removing his t-shirt and unbuttoning his shorts. Donna gazed into his eyes and bit her lower lip, feeling vulnerable, yet completely desired, she ran her hands down Sam's chest and purposely yanked down his shorts and boxers.

Slowly looking down, his now naked body, Donna's gaze fell upon her husband's hardened manhood, letting her know just how much he needed her. "Okay Carmichael, show me." She said in a low alluring tone, beckoning him with her index finger.

Sam didn't have to be asked twice. Moving back close against Donna's body, he slipped his hand between her thighs, forcefully parting her legs and entering her roughly. He couldn't control himself, he needed to feel himself inside her, needing to feel her taking his length deep into her tight, most womanly part. Donna moaned loudly, feeling her husband pushing himself hard into her and grabbed his arms to keep her body right next to his.

Slowing the pace and his hip movements, Sam teased Donna's lip with the tip of his tongue, before gently nibbling on it. "Tell me what you need sweetheart." He whispered, whilst smirking at the sensation of her writhing under him, begging for more.

Donna could hardly speak, as her breathing became shallower at the feeling of him slowly moving the tip of his manhood, in and out of her, in short thrusts. "I…need…it…hard." She panted, wrapping her legs around his waist and urgently sliding her tongue into his mouth.

It was Sam's turn to groan, as he felt his wife taking him deeper into her lower body and grinding her hips against his. She had told him what she wanted from him and he willingly obliged, pushing himself into her, hard. Their tongues clashed wildly, matching the thrusts of Sam's hips and as they held on for a few more sexually charged minutes, Donna was the first to climax. Arching against the bed, she couldn't stop herself literally screaming out her husband's name. As the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced, ripped through her body, she dug her nails into Sam's back, subconsciously dragging them across his sweat drenched skin. Now holding him tight against her own perspiring body, Donna moaned quietly at the warm, tingling sensation of Sam coming deep within her. He moaned her name and held her close for a few moments, allowing their heavy breathing to even out.

"Shit Donna." Sam giggled, slowly withdrawing from her and collapsing to lay by her side. "I think everyone on the island heard you this time." He teased, rolling his wife onto her side and pulling her close to place a loving kiss on her lips.

With a satisfied smile on her face, Donna ran her hand down Sam's damp chest. "I don't care darling." She replied, quickly and forcefully grabbing hold of his manhood, making his body jolt against the bed. "But just remember, if I ever catch you cheating on me…you can kiss all this goodbye babe." She continued, giving him a little squeeze to show she was serious. "Understand?"

"Completely." Answered Sam, kissing her lips once more and smiling as she slowly released her grip on him and pulled the crumpled sheet up around their hot bodies.

Closing her eyes and cuddling up close to her husband, Donna truly believed Sam would remain faithful to her no matter what. She knew other women found her husband attractive and some of these women were capable of swaying a man away from his marriage, but she trusted him and hoped he wouldn't let her down. She knew if he did and she found out, it would be the end of Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael…forever.

***************

A.N. Thanks for reading… mwah. Sorry if it was rather long (actually my longest yet lol), hope the ending woke you all up! If you want me to carry on, you know what to do…Press the button and review girls! Loads of Love, Liv x


	47. Chapter 47

B.N… HUGE, HUGE thanks for the fantastic reviews…Now I know you're still enjoying the story, keep 'em up! Lol… Dedicated as always, to my own Dynamos, Mel & Viki I love you both, Mwahs n Hugs! Charliiee, you too darling x

*******************

Chapter 47 Best 'Laid' Plans

*************

Giggling between themselves, both Tanya and Rosie fell through the door to the goat house and came face to face with a stern looking Donna. Since being asked to take care of baby Emma for a few hours, Tanya had taken it upon herself, to have a few drinks to loosen herself up a little. She had made it no secret that she wasn't up to the task as far as children were concerned, but knew it was the least she could do to help her best friend out. As the two women stopped laughing and sat themselves down on the beige sofa, they sheepishly looked up at Donna.

"Have you two been drinking?" Ask Donna, narrowing her eyes at the pair and folding her arms. "Seriously guys, drunk in charge of a baby is not a good thing."

"No." The two Dynamos sang out together, before nudging each other and trying not to burst out laughing.

Donna smiled at them and sat down in the arm chair opposite, as she waited for Sophie to finish getting ready upstairs. "Good, because I'm trusting you both with my precious granddaughter and I think Sam's a little worried about it." She said, relaxing back against the soft fabric.

"So why isn't Mr. Carmichael taking care of Emma himself?" Tanya asked, as a small smirk appeared on her face.

"He's got work to do for the office, deadlines to meet." Replied Donna, trying not to laugh at the now giggling Dynamos. "What's so funny about that?" She asked, tilting her head to one side and staring straight at the pair.

Finally finishing their bout of giggling, Rosie took a breath of air. "I take it he wasn't worried about these dead lines, when you two were up in the bedroom this morning?" She asked, as she and Tanya started laughing once more.

Knowing exactly what her friends were referring to, Donna blushed slightly and shifted in her seat. "What do you mean?" She answered, now beginning to giggle herself.

"Well put it this way sweetie, I was more than happy to _hear, _you two had made up." Said Tanya, giving Donna a cheeky wink. "But poor Stavros, nearly fell off his ladder in the courtyard."

Rolling her eyes at her friends, Donna suddenly had a thought. "Stavros?" She asked, trying to think why he would be here and up a ladder of all things. "What was he doing?"

"He said something about putting up lights for the party." Answered Rosie, pulling her feet up under her. "Well something like that anyway. You know my Greek's not as good as it should be."

Then it hit Donna. Months ago, she'd been talking to Nikos about hosting the 'First day of Summer Party' and she'd agreed to hold it at the hotel, in her usual carefree manner. She had done it a few years previous and it had been a huge success, bringing in extra tourists and of course, extra money. Yet with everything going on around the villa, she'd actually forgotten about it and completely lost track of the months as they slipped by in a blur.

"Shit." Donna whispered, sitting up and leaning forward. "What's the date?" She asked, looking up at her friends.

Glancing down at the date dial on her Rolex, Tanya peered back at her friend. "The eighteenth." She answered, slowly shaking her head. "Why, what's wrong?"

Holding her head in her hands for a few seconds, Donna sighed and looked back up at her two best friends. "I have three days, to arrange a party for at least one hundred and fifty people." She said, standing up and pacing the floor, whilst nibbling on her nails. "How the hell am I going to pull that off?"

Tanya stood and walked over to her friend. "Honey, you are looking at the two best party organisers _ever._" She said, throwing her arm around her. "When you get back from lunch with Soph, we'll sit down with a drink and go through everything, don't worry."

"Cleopatra's right Don, we can do it, easy." Said Rosie, giving Donna a reassuring smile. "Parties are our speciality my dear friend."

Something in her friend's calm tone, helped set Donna's mind at ease for the time being. For as long as she could remember, the Dynamos _had _been 'doing' parties, whether it be organising them, or simply attending them and surely this meant that they could be of some use to her, when she really needed them the most.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Said Donna, giving them both a loving smile, as she sat back down and drummed her fingers against her lips, deep in thought.

***************

Pacing the living room floor, Tanya took another sip of her champagne and picked up the list of instructions, Donna had left for her and Rosie. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, when she read it through for the second time that afternoon…

-------------

No Drinking!

When giving a bottle, make sure it's not too hot. (Rosie, your department.)

No adding alcohol to bottle, to make her sleep. (Tanya, this means you!)

Make sure you pat Em's back, to bring up wind. (Gently!)

Diaper changing, sticky tabs to the back. (Back to you Rosie.)

She likes to be cuddled to sleep and often sung to! (Either of you. Poor kid!)

Finally…Warning Emma off men. (Tanya, that's over to you honey!)

Have fun girls,

Love D x

------------------

Placing the note back down on the coffee table, Tanya took another sip of her drink and looked down at Rosie, as she finished feeding Emma her bottle. So far so good, Rosie had handled the baby situation, without her assistance.

"So what's next?" Asked Rosie, placing the bottle down and looking up at Tanya for the next step in baby-sitting.

Tanya quickly glanced back down at the note. "Pat her back, until she brings up wind… supposedly." She answered with a wave of her hand, before topping up hers and Rosie's glass.

Giving Emma a sweet smile, Rosie carefully placed the small baby over her shoulder and started to pat her back. After a few moments, there was a loud burp, followed by the sound of something splattering against the sofa behind the Dynamo. Rosie jumped up, Emma still over her shoulder and slowly turned her back towards Tanya.

"Please don't tell me, that's what I think it is." Rosie said quietly, as Tanya burst out laughing at the sight of baby sick running down her friends back.

Holding her champagne flute up to toast her friend, Tanya gave her a wink. "Well done sweetie." She giggled, nodding her head. "That's just beautiful."

"Fan..bloody..tastic." Replied Rosie, walking over to Tanya and taking her glass out of her hand. "Hold her, while I go get cleaned up." She continued, thrusting a whimpering Emma into the tall brunette's arms.

Standing frozen to the spot and holding the baby at arms length, Tanya's jaw dropped. "Woah, what the hell am I supposed to do with _this_?" She asked, turning to watch Rosie slip out of the door.

Peering back at Emma's little face, Tanya felt her body relax slightly, as the baby gazed back at her with big, blue watery eyes. For the first time ever, she felt her heart soften when it came to this 'little person' now totally dependant on her. Slowly bringing Emma closer towards her, Tanya now awkwardly cradled the baby in the crook of her arm and rocked her gently back and forth. Emma never broke her gaze with the woman holding her tight, until sleepiness and a full belly took over, allowing her piercing eyes to slowly shut. Carefully, Tanya sat back down into the comfy armchair, making sure not to wake the sleeping tot and rested her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. She closed her eyes too, listening to Emma's shallow breaths and within a few peaceful minutes, also fell into a light slumber.

****

Bumping into Donna and Sophie in the courtyard, as they returned from their lunch on the mainland, Rosie smiled and walked towards the goat house with them. Donna suddenly paused before they reached the door and turned to look suspiciously at her friend. With her being out here, that could only mean one thing…She'd left Tanya in charge of her baby granddaughter.

Tilting her head to one side, Donna took a sharp intake of breath. "Please don't tell me you left Tan alone with Emma?" She asked, half joking and quietly open the door to peer round.

All three women silently walked into the living room and gasped at the sight before them. Rosie chuckled quietly, while Sophie wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and smiled at her daughter happily sleeping in her Aunt Tanya's arms.

"What were you worrying for?" Whispered Rosie, giving Donna a gentle nudge. "Didn't you know, after a few glasses of the bubbly stuff, Tan turns into Mary Poppins?" She added, with another small giggle.

Glancing at the two empty bottles of champagne on the low table, Donna shook her head. "Mary Poppins huh?" She said, giving Sophie a hug. "Yet it seems she's had more than just a spoonful of sugar." She finished with a quiet laugh.

The three women stood for a few moments, soaking in the sight, that they were all sure, they would never witness again. It was strange and sweet at the same time, to see Tanya cuddled up with a baby. Everyone knew, that kids were never on her agenda, but seeing her so at peace with Emma, made her look like a natural born mother.

Walking over to the chair, Sophie carefully took her daughter out of Tanya's arms, causing the Dynamo to wake with a start. She looked up at the grinning trio and quickly sprang to her feet, smoothing down her expensive Dior dress.

Grabbing her purse off the table, Tanya cleared her throat. "What are you three smiling about?" She asked in a defensive tone, now smoothing down her perfectly styled hair.

"Nothing at all." Rosie answered with a giggle and hooking her arm through hers. "Come on Mother Courage, we've got a party to plan." She added, leading her friend out of the goat house, as a giggling Donna followed on behind.

********************

The Villa was a hive of activity over the next three days and the Dynamos were truly doing Donna proud with their organisational skills. Tanya of course had taken over the drinks order, while Rosie had worked out the food side of things, with the help of the housekeeper. For once, things seemed to be running smoothly and going to plan. Donna had been rushed off her feet too, overseeing everything and taking bookings for hotel rooms, only seeing her husband last thing at night, when she'd fallen into bed exhausted.

Walking into the reception, to check the hotel ledger for the second time today, Donna found Sam leaning against her desk and deep in conversation on his cell phone. He gave her a quick smile, as she slid past him to look at the reservations. She noticed the last room she had available, was now booked and everything was full for tonight's party.

"Fantastic." Donna whispered to herself, taking off her reading glasses and stepping in front of her husband.

Sam carried on his conversation, obviously with James, as he discussed the plans he had couriered over to New York the previous day. Resting against her husband, Donna wrapped one arm around his waist and slid the other hand up to cup his face, letting herself gentle nuzzle his aftershave scented neck. He seemed completely un-phased by his wife's actions and carried on his conversation, until Donna started with the slow, teasing kisses along his jaw line. Knowing she'd given him something to think about, she placed one last kiss near his ear and slowly walked away.

Placing his hand over the phone, Sam watched his wife bending down near Sophie's old room, to pick up a box of decorations. "I'll be one minute baby." He said, as she turned to face him with a smirk on her face.

She knew he wouldn't be able to resist checking out her butt, as she bent down. That was typical Sam and the truth was, she loved it, knowing he found her a turn on, even carrying out menial tasks. They hadn't made love for three days, but not because neither of them wanted to. It was through sheer tiredness and one of them falling asleep before the other, come bedtime. They would've finally got what they wanted that morning, if it hadn't been for Rosie hammering on their bedroom door, demanding a hand collecting a delivery from the dock. Letting out a sigh, the pair of them had got dressed and gone their separate ways, until now.

"I need a hand putting _something__up_." Said Donna with a sly smile, after Sam ended his call and placed his cell back in his pocket.

Taking the box off his wife, Sam smiled back at her. "Where do you need me sweetheart?" He asked, pretending not to realise what his wife was trying to initiate.

Donna rolled her eyes and took the box back off him. "I was going to say upstairs, but never mind." She answered, making her way out into the courtyard and towards the bar.

Following closely behind, Sam waited for Donna to place the box down on a table, before pulling her close from behind and snaking his arms around her slender waist. "I knew exactly what you meant sweetheart." He whispered softly into her ear, as he gently nibbled on it. "But if you took me upstairs, nothing would get finished down here would it?" He asked, then moving his lips down her sensitive neck and blowing softly, causing the tiny hairs to stand up.

"What I have in mind, wouldn't take very long honey." Donna whispered, closing her eyes melting back against his frame. "Not long at all." She continued, feeling the goose-bumps rise on her body, as Sam trailed kisses around the back of her neck and round to her shoulder.

Sliding one of his hands down onto the top of Donna's thigh, Sam pressed her harder against him. "Oh and what exactly _did _you have in mind Mrs. Carmichael?" He whispered, smiling to himself, as he heard her let out a barely audible groan.

Her body was now aching for her husband's… _It was unbelievable the effect Sam had on her, as he held her close and kissed parts, where he knew she was most sensitive. Even if Donna was mad at him about something, she knew as soon as he started his assault on her neck, she'd not be able to stay mad at him for long. She had simply put it down to the Carmichael charm and his willingness to please her, whether she wanted to be pleased or not. He always knew she'd cave after a short while, he'd put good money on that._

"Well I thought you could come upstairs with me. Throw me on the bed and make…" Donna replied seductively, yet trailed off before finishing, as she felt a strange sensation against her lower back.

After a few seconds, she realised what it was and let out a loud sigh. The moment was lost and there she was, still unsatisfied.

Sam paused his kisses to his wife's neck. "Carry on baby…and make what?" He asked, obviously highly aroused by Donna beginning to talk dirty to him.

"Erm Sam…Either 'little Sam' has learned a new trick and can now vibrate, which is quite appealing I have to say…Or someone is calling your cell phone babe." Donna answered, unwrapping her husband's arms from around her and turning to face him.

Laughing at his wife, Sam pulled his phone out from his jeans and answered it as he walked off towards the reception. Resting back against the table, Donna stared at his rear as he disappeared up the steps. "My god I need a cold shower." She muttered under her breath, jumping slightly after turning to find her best friends giggling at her.

"Sexual frustration is not a good thing Sheridan." Laughed Tanya, walking behind the bar and opening a chilled bottle of Chardonnay. "Just ask the little hermit over here…She's been frustrated since Bill left after your wedding and that was how long ago?" She said, pouring out three large glasses of the white wine. "Nearly ten months."

"Don't remind me." Responded Rosie with a giggle, taking two glasses off the bar and handing one to Donna. "I think what Tanya is trying to say honey…Is why resist, when you have it right there on a plate?" She finished, clinking glasses with her friend and sticking her tongue out at her.

Taking a long sip of her wine, Donna turned to Tanya and tilted her head to one side, as she watched her already topping up her glass again. "What time is it?" She asked, suddenly realising she lost all track of time, whilst hurrying around the villa.

"Just after four." Answered Tanya, glancing down at her watch before joining her two friends at the table. "Why?"

"Has the drinks delivery come yet?" Donna asked, placing her drink down on the table and peering up at her friends.

Rosie shook her head. "Should be here soon though. Pepper said he'd call when they docked." She replied, relaxing back in her seat and soaking up the still glorious sun.

Running her finger along the condensation on her cold glass of wine, Donna bit her lower lip. "And the guests won't be checking in until six." She commented to no one in particular.

Giggling, Tanya topped up her friends wine glass. "You have a few minutes Sheridan. Why don't you go take Sam a nice refreshing drink?" She suggested, knowing exactly what was on her best friend's mind.

Donna sat and thought about it for a few seconds, before picking up the glass and standing from the table. She giggled quietly, as she walked away from the Dynamos and headed for the reception, across the sun filled courtyard. Finding her husband, still on the phone, she sighed and let him carry on his call for a few minutes. Donna was feeling somewhat neglected and was now getting pissed at Sam's seemingly endless phone calls today. She allowed him to continue, until she heard him stop talking business and turn the conversation onto pleasantries. She'd had enough. Moving closer to him, as he leant against her desk, Donna whipped the phone from his hand and quickly ended the call. Sam looked at his wife with a shocked expression and instantly noticed the naughty twinkle in her eye.

Handing him the glass of wine, Donna feigned a sad face. "Do you know Samuel, I'm beginning to think you love this thing more than me." She said, holding the cell phone up.

Taking a sip of wine, Sam laughed and placed the glass down on the desk beside him. "Well maybe not _more _than you." He teased, giving her a subtle wink and placing his hands in his pockets.

He knew she was being a little off with him, but today had been beyond his control. Work had suddenly picked up at the New York office and whether he liked it or not, he still had responsibilities as partner. Trying to get everything out of the way before the party, Sam wanted to give his wife his undivided attention for the next few days and try to tempt her to take a few days off with him, after working so hard around the hotel.

"So are you going to give me it back, so I can call my secretary back and apologise for my wife so rudely cutting her off?" Sam asked, as a cheeky smile appeared on his face. "And mid sentence about her pussy…cat, I might add." He finished, as Donna slowly shook her head at him.

"No." She said defiantly, turning her back on him and beginning to make her way upstairs. "If you want it, come and get it." She called back over her shoulder, as she reached the top.

Sam laughed and took another sip of white wine, before he slowly followed his wife upstairs. Reaching the bedroom, he walked in, to find Donna laying on the bed in front of him. She rested up on her elbows and smiled sexily, as she teasingly hitched her dress up along her thighs, inch by inch. Leaning back against the door, Sam raised his eyebrows at his wife's alluring show and burst out laughing when she finally revealed her underwear. She had slid his phone into the waistband of her panties, next to her hip and was now giggling too.

"Kinky." Whispered Sam, walking over to the bed and climbing on next to Donna.

Handing Sam the phone back, Donna leant forward and placed a long, sensual kiss on his lips. "Maybe when you can fit me in, you can give me a call." She said, before rolling back onto her back and staring up at the ceiling.

Moving on top of his wife, Sam smiled as he felt her parting her legs to let him lay between them. He didn't reply to her last comment, he just kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue in to find hers. Donna felt her body relax under his, responding eagerly to his kiss and running her fingers through his hair. Moaning into Sam's mouth, as she felt his erection pressing firmly between her legs, Donna began to unbutton the top of his white shirt and struggle for breath as their kiss intensified.

"Fuck me Sam." Donna whispered desperately, after finally breaking for air and gazing longingly into his steel blue eyes. "Now."

It was Sam's turn to moan, as he was suddenly aware of his wife sliding her hands down between their bodies and franticly undoing his belt. As she now got to work on his zipper, her breathing became faster and shallower, at the feeling of her husband's tongue flicking it's way around her neck, working on her erogenous zones.

Suddenly broken off, by the sound of someone running up the stairs, to their room, Donna peered back up to the ceiling and shook her head. So close to getting what she wanted, yet interrupted again. Sam laughed and stood up to zip his jeans back up, as Rosie knocked on the bedroom door.

"Donna, the drink delivery's here and we need all hands on deck to collect it from the dock." Rosie called through the wooden door. "By the sound of it, Tanya's order nearly sank the bloody boat."

As Donna was about to answer her friend, to tell her to give her a few minutes, Sam's cell phone began to ring on the bed next to her. She let out a loud sigh and sat up.

"Argggggghhhhh…What does a woman have to do, to get laid around here?" She said, reaching down to pull her sandals back on.

Sam laughed at his wife's frustration and pulled her close to place a slow, tender kiss on her soft lips. Ignoring his call, he held Donna against him and rested his forehead against hers. "It'll be worth the wait baby." He whispered, trailing his hands down her back, to rest on her rear.

Closing her eyes and smiling, Donna knew her husband was right. There was still more work to do before the party tonight and then they could be together, she would make sure of that.

They both began laughing as they heard Tanya's familiar clicking stilettos across the courtyard and Rosie walking out to join her, after they didn't answer the door to her. They could hear them laughing, as they stood under the bedroom balcony.

"Right…Donna seems to be a little busy, so we'll go and get the delivery Tan." Said Rosie in a loud voice, knowing Donna would here them. "Now you can drive a jeep right?" She asked Tanya, as they both giggled quietly.

Tanya knew what Rosie was doing and she knew her reply would do the trick. "Of course sweetie…After three bottles of wine, anything is possible." She replied, almost shouting.

Donna walked out onto the balcony and rolled her eyes at the Dynamo's, as she peered down at their grinning faces. "Don't even think about it…I'm coming down now." She said, turning and walking back into the bedroom.

"See you tonight sweetheart." Sam said with a wink as Donna walked past him and opened the bedroom door.

Turning to blow him a kiss, she giggled. "Oh believe me babe, you will." She replied, closing the bedroom door behind her and running down the steps to join her friends.

Only a few more hours and she could finally get what she wanted…

**************************

A.N. Thanks for reading lovelies! Not as fun as it could've been… but next chapter is the party.. And a surprise visitor for the Carmichael's! But… if ya want it, you know what to do lol….Press itttttttttttttttttttt! Liv x


	48. Chapter 48

N.B. Mwahs for all your lovely reviews hunnies! As always, for my Dynamos, Mel & Viki…BIG SMOOCH! Hehe.. And for the 'Livettes', Charliiee & Nikki .. Cheeky! Lol x

**Warning 'M' alert!**

******************

Chapter 48 Party Time!

************

After three trips back and forth to the dock, Donna and the Dynamos had finally managed to bring up the huge drinks delivery Tanya had ordered and stacked the boxes by the courtyard bar. Time was ticking away quickly and the two extra boats, that Sam had hired, were already bringing hotel guests over to the island, to check in. Trying to stay calm, Donna stood and gazed around the courtyard. She nodded slowly, realising how impressive all the decorations and lights looked, now in place and ready for the evening ahead. Her two best friends had really worked hard and had even stuck to schedule, which for them, was usually near on impossible on a day to day basis. There were a couple of things that were worrying her slightly, as she caught sight of the boxes of alcohol, still unpacked by the bar. Walking over she picked up the delivery note and scanned through the pages. Getting to the end page, she gasped at the final figure…$_1,790 USD, Paid._

"What's the matter Don?" Asked Tanya, walking behind the bar and noticing her friend's shocked expression. "You look like you need a drink honey." She commented, pulling out a cold bottle of champagne and expertly popping the cork without any spillage.

Turning to face her friend, Donna held up the note and cocked her head to one side. "This wouldn't have anything to do with you would it?" She asked, watching Tanya pouring out two glasses of the bubbly liquid.

"Maybe, why?" Responded Tanya, walking round to join her friend and pass her a glass.

"Why?" Donna repeated, taking the champagne flute from her and taking a long sip. "There's nearly two thousand dollars worth of booze here and it's already paid for." She answered, narrowing her eyes at the smiling Dynamo. "And seeing as it's paidfor in _Dollars_, can only mean one thing…You or Sam."

Tanya gave her friend a wink and clinked her glass against her own. "It was me sweetie." She answered with a smile. "A little present to say, thanks for putting up with me and the lone wolf." She finished, downing the last of her drink.

Shaking her head, Donna placed the paid bill down on the table in front of her. "Sweetie, you don't need to do that." She said stroking her friends arm. "I love having you and Rosie here…So I'm going to write you a cheque to cover it."

"No you're not Sheridan. It's a gift and if you don't accept it, then we'll leave." Tanya replied in a matter of fact tone.

Donna smiled sweetly at her friend. She knew she meant what she said, as she was well known for her stubborn streak and not used to people telling her she couldn't do something. It was a lot of money and more than a _little _gift, but Tanya could more than afford it since her last payout from husband number three ran into millions. Other than shopping and holidays, she was often at a loss, as to what to do with her money, so helping out her best friend was high up on her list of priorities.

"Thank you Tanya." Whispered Donna, throwing her arms around her friend and giving her a tight hug. "But you're so naughty." She giggled, as she gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

Giggling, Tanya hugged her friend back. "Honey, naughty is my middle name." She said, breaking from their embrace and grabbing the bottle of Champagne to top up their glasses. "Now I think you've got guests to check in…And Pepper and I have a bar to stock." She continued, turning her head in the direction of the beach and letting out a ear piercing whistle.

Watching in amazement, Donna's mouth dropped open, as within a few moments, Pepper ran up the beach steps and came to a halt before Tanya. She watched as her friend instructed her young worker to start unpacking the delivery and smiled smugly as he did as she asked.

"You have so got to teach me how to do that." Giggled Donna, shaking her head as Tanya began to laugh too. "I wonder if it would work with Sam?" She asked, turning and walking over the reception, still laughing at her friend's effect on Pepper.

******

With the final preparations underway, Donna and Eddie had been busy checking in the last of the guests and showing them to their rooms. Rosie had taken it upon herself, to hire a D.J from a club on the mainland and was now giggling as he gave her a quick lesson in mixing. Standing behind her desk, Donna was giving the ledger one last look and noticed that there was still one guest outstanding. As the booming sound of dance music, suddenly engulfed the courtyard, Donna jumped and grabbed her chest, before shaking her head at her lunatic friend through the window, signalling her to turn it off. As she did, a man appeared at the top of the steps in the courtyard and walked over to the reception, where she was stood.

"Hi, welcome the Villa Donna." Said Donna, giving the guest a cheerful smile. "Do you have a room booked?" She asked, as he stood in front of her and placed his holdall down on the floor beside him.

Smiling back, he nodded. "I sure do." He answered, placing his hands in his pockets. "The name is Daniel."

Donna looked down at the reservation and found the name, pencilled in with her husband's distinctive handwriting. Reaching behind her, she took the last room key off the board and handed it to the guest. There was something about his smile and his eyes, that for some strange reason, reminded her of Sam, in fact, a slightly younger version of her husband…_It couldn't be, could it? _She asked herself, as she handed the key to her male guest.

"Thank you sweetheart." He Said with a wink, taking it from her and bending down to pick up his bag. "Is Sam Carmichael around?" He asked, straightening up and smiling at her again.

As he near enough confirmed who he was, Donna giggled quietly. "Yes, my husband is upstairs getting ready for the party." She answered, watching a shocked look appear on the male's face.

"So you must be Donna." He laughed, holding out his free hand to her. "Daniel Carmichael…Sam's younger and must I say it, better looking brother." He responded, shaking his head and looking Donna up and down as she stepped round the desk to shake his hand. "My nephews told me their new stepmother was a looker, but I never thought Sam could get someone so beautiful."

Moving closer to place a kiss on his cheek, Donna blushed at his last comment. "He never said you were visiting us." She said, leaning back against her desk. "It's great to meet you Daniel."

"You too." Replied Daniel, with a cheeky grin on his face. "Please, call me Dan."

Pointing to his room key, Donna nodded. "Do you want me to show you to your room?" She asked, now peering at the well known Carmichael dimples when he grinned.

Dan shook his head and stepped towards the doorway. "No worries, I'll find it thanks. I'm going to go get cleaned up and I'll catch up with you and Sam at the party." He answered, looking her up and down one last time as he left and walked across the courtyard towards the guest quarters.

Folding her arms, Donna looked up towards the bedroom. Why hadn't her husband told her his brother was visiting? Maybe he didn't want her to get anymore stressed than she already was. Maybe it was just a surprise. Either way, she was looking forward to getting to know him and she was pretty sure Tanya would feel the same way…

…_Sam had always been a little vague, when it came to his brother. All Donna knew, was that Daniel was some high flying financial executive, that travelled the world, acting as a head hunter for a huge corporation in New York. They only saw one another on holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas, as the rest of the time, Daniel was working abroad, often in Europe and Asia. She knew he was four years younger than Sam, but already had two failed marriages under his belt and was now enjoying the life as a single man, playing the field…Bar a third unsuccessful marriage and a good job, Daniel is a male equivalent of Tan, _Donna laughed to herself, as she made her way upstairs to the bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, Donna found her husband with his back to her, as he searched through the wardrobe for a shirt to wear. Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a tender kiss on his naked back. A big smile came to Sam's face, as he turned to face his beautiful wife and take her in his arms.

"Well hello gorgeous." Sam said, placing a slow, passionate kiss on her lips. "How's it going down there?" He asked, now gazing lovingly into her green eyes.

Running her hands down his chest, Donna gazed back at him. "All ready." She answered, waiting to see if Sam mentioned anything about his brother. "All the guests are checked in, we're full and the boats will be picking people up from the mainland in just over an hour."

Sam didn't say anything about Daniel and Donna decided not to mention it either. If her husband wanted to be secretive, she would be too. She wasn't going to tell him she'd already checked him in.

"Great, well I'll find a shirt and leave you to get ready in peace sweetheart." Said Sam, giving her a quick peck on the lips and turning his attention back to the wardrobe.

Snaking her arms around Sam's waist once more, Donna's hands slipped down to his belt and slowly unbuckled it, along with undoing the top button of his trousers. "Don't think you're getting out of here that easily babe." She said in a low, seductive tone, sliding a hand into the front of his underwear.

Smiling at his wife, Sam turned to face her again and gently stroked her cheek. "Do you know, I'm beginning to think you only want me for my body Mrs. Carmichael." He said, leaning close to kiss her once more.

"Only parts of it Sam." Donna giggled, giving his manhood a squeeze, making him moan quietly. "Now do as I say, or there will be hell to pay." She added, freeing him from her hold and pulling her dress quickly off over her head. "Make love to me… Now."

Looking down at his wife, now stood in only her panties, Sam raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "Is that a threat woman?" He asked, hooking his fingers around the top of her underwear and gently easing them down, as he gazed into her eyes.

Feeling them fall to her feet, Donna stepped out of them and yanked down Sam's trousers and underwear. "No, it's a promise." She whispered, pressing her body against his and kissing his mouth with forceful passion.

They had already been interrupted twice today and Donna was in no mood for waiting until later. She wanted her husband and she wanted the release her body had been aching for, for three whole days. Nothing was going to stop her now and Sam knew it. He also knew he couldn't resist her, when she made it plainly obvious how much she needed him. To him, there was nothing more sexy, than when his wife made the first move in initiating their love making and he was always eager to oblige, however she needed it at the time.

With Donna's kiss becoming more and more urgent, as she slid her tongue deep into Sam's mouth, he responded by holding her tight against him and walking them back towards the bed. Laying his wife down on the bed, Sam smiled at her, as he climbed on to rest between her legs. Donna could feel her breathing quickening, as Sam stared into her eyes, whilst running his finger across her collarbone and down to her breast, pausing to slowly circle her nipple. She bit her lip and reached forward to pull him down on top of her. She knew he was trying to tease her, but there was no time for such foreplay at this precise moment.

"What part of hell to pay didn't you understand Samuel?" Donna asked, running her tongue across his lower lip and giving it a gentle nip with her teeth.

Sam laughed and took hold of his wife's wrists, pinning her arms against the bed, next to her head. "I don't want it to be over too soon…If you know what I mean?" He replied, giving her a wink.

"SAM! WE NEED YOUR HELP DOWN HERE!" Shouted Rosie from the courtyard beneath the balcony. "TELL THE NYMPAMANIC, SHE'LL HAVE TO WAIT!" She laughed loudly, only imagining what was going on up in the Carmichael's bedroom.

"Oh my god." Donna whispered, closing her eyes. "Does that woman have a bloody heat seeking sex radar or something?" She asked, as Sam laughed and stood to get redressed.

Pulling on his underwear and trousers, Sam turned to the wardrobe and selected a black shirt. "She's a fantastic form of contraceptive, I'll giver her that." He giggled, buttoning up his shirt and watching his wife walk into the bathroom.

"That's it, I'm going to become a nun." Sighed Donna, turning on the shower. "I already feel like one." She finished, turning to face her smirking husband, as she unclipped her hair.

Leaning against the doorframe, Sam slowly nodded. "The other day it was a nurse, now it's a nun…All this talk of dressing up is really quite a turn on darling." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Walking over, Donna shook her head. "Are you serious, a nun?…You're a sick man Carmichael." She laughed, pushing him away and closing the bathroom door in his face.

******

The party was already in full throng, when Donna finally emerged in the doorway to the reception. Dressed in a stunning midnight blue, low cut dress and her blonde hair flowing freely around her shoulders, she smiled confidently, as a few younger males turned to checked her out and chatted amongst themselves. As the music pumped out around the packed courtyard, Donna noticed her husband deep in conversation with his brother, by the busy bar. Making her way through the crowd, she eventually reached Sam and smiled as he leant forward to place a delicate kiss on her lips.

"You look fantastic darling." Sam whispered into his wife's ear, tenderly trailing his hand down to the dip of her back. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." He added, looking round at his smiling brother.

"Good evening Daniel." Said Donna, before Sam had chance to introduce them. "I hope everything's alright with your room." She finished, glancing back at her husband's smirk.

Nodding, Daniel passed Donna a glass of wine from the bar. "Yes it's great thanks Donna." He said, giving her a wink as she thanked him for the drink.

Pulling her close, Sam laughed and kissed Donna's forehead. "Okay, so I take it you two have already met." He said, taking a sip of scotch as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Sam, you should know by now, that when it comes to the hotel…I know _everything _that's going on." Donna answered, cupping his face with one hand and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Slowly scanning the courtyard, Donna smiled to herself. The place was packed and everyone looked as though they were all enjoying themselves, as they danced, drank and chatted. It was a real mixture of partygoers, from older locals, to younger tourists, all after one thing…A good time. She had to admit it, the Dynamos had definitely pulled it off and without them, she was sure it wouldn't have gone so smoothly. Grabbing Eddie's attention, as he and Pepper frantically worked the heaving bar, Donna signalled to him to pass her a bottle of champagne and some glasses. She wanted to find her best friends and toast their success with them.

Bottle and glasses in hand, Donna excused herself from the two men and pushed her way through to the table where the Dynamos were sitting. They were both admiring the view of a group of four younger guys, as they danced and had a laugh with one another a few feet away. Both the Carmichael men watched Donna giggling and talking with her friends, as numerous people approached her to say their hellos and congratulate her on a great party. Sam beamed proudly at her and soaked up her radiant beauty, as she kept catching his eye and smiling back at him.

Dan looked at his brother and laughed. "You really love her, huh?" He asked, taking a sip of scotch and peering back over at his sister-in-law.

Nodding, Sam took a sip of his own drink. "She's the _only _woman I've ever loved." He answered, looking over at her again.

_He found it incredible, that his heart still began to beat faster, every time he woke up on a morning a saw her sleeping next to him, or how the butterflies in his stomach started to flutter, when they saw each other after only a few hours apart. The years might have past painfully slow when he wasn't with her, but to him, Donna was still the loving, fun girl she used to be. Yes she was older, but she didn't look or even act like a woman in her early forties and somehow, her joyful personality seemed to rub off on everyone around her. He loved more and more each day. That was a fact._

"I can see why you do Sam." Commented Dan, topping up their glasses with another large measure of scotch. "She's an attractive woman…And she's got a fantastic pair of…"

"Hey, that's my wife your fucking talking about." Sam responded, quickly cutting his brother off, before he finish his sentence and taking a sip of his drink. "But you're right…She does." He continued, laughing at Dan as he nodded slowly in agreement.

Donna was fully aware of the two men watching her and giggled, as she sat down between her friends. She knew exactly what was going to come out of Tanya's mouth next and braced herself with a deep breath as she turned to look at her.

Leaning in close to be heard over the loud music, Tanya narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Okay Sheridan, spill." She said, as Rosie suddenly burst out laughing at her. "What's the deal with Mr. Nice Ass the Second… Married? Engaged? Attached?…Gay?" She asked, not pausing for breath.

"Single, straight and twice divorced." Donna giggled, as she watched her friend's eyes instantly light up. "But the impression I get from Sam, is that Dan is something of a player." She added, opening the bottle of champagne and pouring them all a glassful.

Rolling her eyes, Rosie laughed. "Yeah, as if that's gonna stop her." She commented, causing her two friends to laugh too. "I'm sure she could teach him a thing or two."

"Hmmm…Watch this space ladies." Replied Tanya, looking over at the Carmichael brothers and slowly raising her glass to them.

*****

The hours quickly passed and the party was still going strong, with more people arriving from the mainland in the specially hired boats. Donna had made the rounds, chatting and dancing with friends she'd made over the years, living on Kalokairi with Sophie. She had also done her stint behind the bar, giving Eddie and Pepper a much needed break from making their speciality cocktails. This had gone down well, as it gave her a chance to show off all the skills the boys had shown her over the years. The Dynamos had of course, eyed up every good looking male there and had even been giving them marks out of ten for looks, brains in this instance, didn't count.

Slumping down on her chair at their table, Donna giggled, as she realised she was now more than a little tipsy and handed Rosie a bottle of tequila. "I believe you wanted this." She said, giggling even more, as a quiet hic-up escaped her.

"Oh dear, is someone drunk?" Tanya laughed, as Sophie approached the table, followed by Sam and Daniel.

"Not drunk enough." Replied Donna, smiling as her daughter slipped onto her lap. "Hey baby girl. Where's Emma?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Sophie's waist.

Helping herself to a drink of her mother's champagne, Sophie smiled. "Maria is watching her for a while, so I could escape for some adult conversation." She answered, watching Rosie pour out shots of tequila for everyone.

Sam sat down opposite his wife and gave her a wink. They had been eyeing each other up all night and Sam knew she couldn't wait to get him alone. Today had been a record, they had been interrupted three times by Rosie and Donna was now more frustrated than ever, but so was he, now she'd made him aware that she wasn't wearing anything under her low cut dress.

Taking a seat next to his brother, Daniel smiled at the sight of Donna and Sophie giggling as they whispered something to one another and hugged. He had spent some time talking to Sophie and had already commented to Sam, how much alike she and Zack were. Now looking at mother and daughter, there was no mistaking who Sophie got her looks from, she was a younger version of Donna for sure.

"Right everyone…grab some lemon and a pinch of salt, it's tequila time." Announced Rosie, licking the back of her hand and sprinkling on some salt.

Everyone did the same, before licking it off and after the count of three, downed their shot and slammed the glass down on the table, followed by sucking a wedge of sour lemon. Sophie burst out laughing, as her mother screwed her face up and shook her head.

"Yuck, I hate that stuff." Donna said, quickly downing the rest of her champagne to take the edge off.

Everyone laughed, as Rosie poured out another round. "You never used to Don." She giggled, placing the bottle of tequila back on the table. "Don't you remember that party we went to after our gig one night?" She asked, looking up at her friend. " You and that guy were doing shots off…" She stopped short of finishing, as Donna's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head at her, silently telling her to say no more.

Donna could feel her cheeks flushing bright red, as everyone turned to look at her. Sophie's mouth fell open, as she realised what her Aunt Rosie was about to say. Slowly looking at her husband's raised eyebrows, Donna gently bit her bottom lip, trying hard not to burst out laughing, as Tanya literally choked on her drink and spat it out, in a spay over Daniel.

"Oh my god." Said Tanya, throwing her head back and emitting a throaty laugh. "I remember that night…But it's probably best we don't divulge any more details in front of young Sophie. It could seriously change her opinion of her mother." She said, looking back at Donna and laughing again at her mortified expression.

Shifting Sophie off her lap, Donna stood and shook her head at her two best friends, trying hard not to make eye contact with Sam. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need the little girls room." She said with a quiet giggle, before pushing her way through the crowd of people to the restrooms off the courtyard.

***

Running her fingers through her hair, Donna checked her appearance in the restroom mirror and walked out to join her friends and family once more. As the door closed behind her, she bumped straight into someone and quickly looked up to apologise, instantly finding her face a few inches away from Daniel's.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." She said, with an apologetic smile, feeling a little uneasy, as he stood so close to her.

"No worries darling." He replied, staring intently into her eyes as he spoke.

Donna felt her heart beating hard in her chest, as she watched his gaze fall to her lips. It was plainly obvious that they were both drunk, but something about how he was looking at her, made Donna realise that if she didn't move, he was definitely going to kiss her. There was no denying, there was some sort of sexual tension in the air and it was crystal clear, that the Carmichael charm ran in the family…He was handsome, just like her husband and any other woman may have been tempted, but not her. She loved Sam too much, to ever hurt him like that and had made a promise to herself, that no other man would ever kiss her again, as long as she had him in her life.

Stepping to the side, Donna awkwardly moved around Daniel and cleared her throat, along with her thoughts. "I better be getting back…Excuse me." She said quietly, flashing him a shy smile, as she made a hasty retreat back to the safety of her husband's arms.

Standing behind Tanya, Donna leaned in close to her ear. "I'm sure this is something you'll understand honey." She whispered, glancing up at Sam and beckoning him over with her finger. "I need a few minutes _alone _with my husband…Please keep an eye on Rosie, before I'm forced to kill and feed her to the fishes." She added with a giggle, as Sam walked over to stand beside her.

"Oh I understand alright sweetie." Laughed Tanya, looking over at a now puzzled Rosie. "Now go and have wild sex somewhere…I've got you covered." She said loudly, causing a few people to look round at her and begin laughing.

Before Sam could react, Donna took his hand and lead him across the busy courtyard and down the steps, to the main entrance of the Villa. She was drunk and didn't care if anyone saw them slipping away, she needed to be alone with Sam, if only for a few lust filled minutes.

"Donna where are we going?" Asked Sam, pulling her to a stop and taking her into his arms.

"Don't talk, just kiss me." Donna replied, pushing him back against the stone wall beside the steps.

He knew exactly what his wife wanted and he wanted it just as much. Answering her request, he held her close and placed his mouth over hers, sliding his tongue in, as she parted her lips for him. Their kiss was deep and urgent, as Donna's hands frantically worked on freeing her husband's already evident arousal. Turning her round, so she was now backed against the wall, Sam broke from their kiss and looked into Donna's eyes, as he ran his hand up the outside of her thigh. Her body jolted under his almost electrifying touch and she slid her leg up to rest on his hip, with Sam's hand coming to a rest on her naked rear. Both of them knew what to expect next, as Sam adjusted the front of his wife's dress and gently entered her.

Guiding Sam's mouth to her neck, Donna closed her eyes and held on tight to his broad shoulders. "Ohhhh baby." She moaned quietly, at the feeling of him beginning to move in and out of her, in perfect rhythm.

Sam stifled his groans in the crease of Donna's neck, at the sensation of her lower body tensing and releasing around his manhood, taking him even deeper into her. Finding each other's mouths once more, the pairs breathing became fast and shallow, as they both fought to hold on for as long as they possibly could. Tongues clashing wildly with one another, short lustful moans escaping them, the Carmichael's were blissfully unaware of anything else going on around them.

As the telltale throbbing between his legs began to stir, Sam slowly brought his thrusts to a stop, knowing he was close to climaxing. "Easy Donna, or I'm going to cum." He whispered into his wife's ear, closing his eyes and trying to resist the urge to let himself go.

Moaning into her husband's chest, Donna couldn't help herself grinding against him. She was close too and Sam didn't want to disappoint her by failing to bring her to a climax before he did.

"I want you to cum." Whispered Donna, her breathing now deepening, as Sam slowly started the short thrusts of his hips once more.

The unmistakable tingling in her lower body, started to course its way through her senses and straight to her head, in a sudden rush. Donna let out a long, low groan, as her orgasm hit her full force and caused Sam to do the same. As he gave one final, deep thrust into her, Sam kissed his wife passionately on the lips. She closed her eyes and took a sharp intake of breath, at the sensation of him finally ejaculating deep within her, moaning her name against her lips as he did.

Holding one another close for a few moments, Donna wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and allowed her breathing to steady out before talking. "Now that was worth waiting for." She finally giggled, as he carefully withdrew from her and adjusted his clothes.

"Oh yes it was darling." Sam replied, gently stroking the hair away from her face and planting a tender kiss on her lips. "But now we have to get back up to the party, without everyone knowing what we've been up to." He giggled, taking her hand and slowly leading her back up towards the music and laughter filled courtyard.

Donna laughed as they carried on walking. "Yeah, the words 'no' and 'chance' spring to mind." She answered, knowing neither of them would be able to keep the smirks off their faces, if anyone asked where they'd been,

It had taken them a while to get what they wanted, but there was nothing like a little tequila and a load of sexual tension, to get them in the mood…_and the night is still young, _Donna thought to herself, as they managed to slip back to the bar, so far undetected by the equally intoxicated party guests and more importantly, by the teasing Dynamos.

*************

Many thanks for reading my lovelies…Hope you liked it lol… More fun and drama planned, so review and keep me goinggggggggggg! Hehe..

Loads of Love, Liv x


	49. Chapter 49

N.B. Thank you to all those who bothered to review the last chapter…Mwahs! You guys are wonderful, but the lazy ones, tut tut! Lol… Mel, my 'naughty' little T, thanks for the help hunni, love u, mwah x .. Viki, my lovely R, smooch for you too x The Livettes, behave yourself girlies xxx

*****************

Chapter 49 When All Is Said And Done

***********

The party at Villa Donna, had been going for hours and everyone was having a blast. With the drink still flowing and music still pumping around the hotel courtyard, the guests kept arriving from the mainland by the boat load. At one point, Tanya had become quite stressed, at not being able to get anywhere near the busy bar. All had been rectified, with a high-pitched whistle in the direction of Pepper, who made it his first priority to pass her a chilled bottle of champagne, accompanied by a cheeky wink… Although she had absolutely no intention, of acting on the young mans continuing advances, Tanya loved the fact she had him right where she wanted and eating out the palm of her perfectly manicured hand. In fact, that's where she liked all of her male acquaintances to be, ready at her beck and call, whenever and however she needed them.

Taking her seat back at the table, Tanya opened the bottle of champagne and poured out a glass for everyone, gesturing for Donna and Sam to join them. Walking over, Donna giggled, as her husband walked closely behind and gave her rear a tight squeeze. Everyone had consumed far too much alcohol, letting their hair down and allowing the party spirit take over. The Dynamos had always lived for the moment, dealing with the side effects the morning after, so tonight wasn't going to be a much different affair.

"I'd like to make a toast." Said Tanya, holding up her glass, as Sam sat down next to her and pulled Donna down onto his lap. "To life, love and great sex." She started, causing everyone to laugh, as she winked at the Carmichael's.

Giggling, Donna turned her head and placed a slow, teasing kiss on Sam's lips. He happily responded, sliding his tongue into her mouth and enjoying the sensation of her soft hand caressing his cheek. Rosie rolled her eyes at them and burst out laughing, whilst Dan sat quietly, watching them across the table and taking a long sip of his scotch.

Throwing a champagne cork at the pair, Tanya laughed and shook her head. "Excuse me, you rampant bastards, I haven't finished." She said, still holding her glass up, as they broke apart and laughed at her. "As I was saying… I wanted to say thank you, to both of you, for putting up with me and Rosie over the past few weeks and for, well…Being the best friend either of us could ever have." She continued, in a slightly drunken slur. "So not only to great sex, but to friends…Old and new." She finally finished, looking directly at Dan and giving him a wink, before taking a sip of her drink.

"To friends." The rest of the group said in unison, clinking their glasses together across the table and taking a sip.

Dan smiled back at Tanya and subtly raised his glass once more to her, before lighting up a cigarette from his pack on the table. Inhaling deeply, he couldn't take his eyes off his brother, as he held Donna close and whispered into her ear. He watched, as she threw her head back to let out a throaty, dirty laugh at what he'd said, before passionately kissing him. There was something about her, that was silently driving Dan wild with desire. He didn't know what attracted him more, her stunning looks, vibrant personality, or the fact she was his brother's woman. Whatever it was, he definitely felt 'something', but a 'something', he was probably best leaving well alone.

Rosie left the table, to go and make a request with the D.J, leaving her seat next to Dan empty, for Tanya to slide across into it. "Mind if I steal one?" She asked him, pointing down at his packet of cigarettes.

"Not at all." Replied Dan with a smile, taking one out and passing it to her. "So tell me…What is a beautiful woman like you, doing on an island in Greece and without a husband in tow?" He asked, striking a match and holding it up for Tanya to light her cigarette.

Letting out a loud laugh, Tanya took a drag of the cigarette and looked deep into Dan's dark blue eyes. "Honey, don't get me started on the fact that I've been there and done that…three times already." She answered, slowly exhaling the smoke into the night air. "And as for being in Greece…Donna and I go way back, as well as Rosie. Best friends for years." She added, topping up their glasses with the last of the champagne.

Glancing back across the table, Dan watched as Donna stood from his brother's lap, allowing him to leave the table and walk towards the bar. She turned to smile at him as he chatted to her friend and walked round to take a seat at his other side.

"What are you two talking about? Or daren't I ask?" Donna giggled, looking at the pair as they smiled at her.

"Nice to see you're not actually attached to your husband's lips Sheridan." Laughed Tanya, flicking the ash from her cigarette into the ashtray. "We were just discussing failed marriages sweetie…Something you need not worry about." She continued, passing the cigarette over to her friend.

Inhaling on the cigarette, Donna giggled. "Well at least that's something you both have in common…You both like wedding cake." She said, as her friend and brother-in-law burst out laughing.

Pushing his way back through the crowded courtyard, Sam walked over and stood behind his wife as she carried on her conversation with Dan and Tanya. He placed his hands on her shoulders and frowned as she took a drag of the cigarette in her hand. He didn't really like her smoking, but knew it was only because she was drinking and lots of people around her were smoking too. As long as it was a social thing, he wouldn't let it bother him too much, but knew his brother may have been the bad influence this time.

"Are you trying to lead my wife astray Danny?" Asked Sam, gently massaging Donna's shoulders, as he smiled at his brother. "First Ben starts smoking after hanging out with you and now Donna." He added with a wink, as his wife leant her head back and smiled up at him.

Shaking his head, Dan laughed. "Not guilty bud." He answered, relaxing back in his seat and placing his hands behind his head. "You're wife's a big girl…I'm sure she doesn't need anyone to lead her astray."

"I'll second that." Giggled Tanya, finishing off the contents of her glass. "I could tell you a thing or two and that's just from when Rosie and I have been visiting here." She said, winking at Donna, as her mouth fell open and she gasped loudly.

"Don't you fucking dare." Donna quickly responded, causing everyone to laugh as she glared at her friend.

Holding three fingers up, Tanya giggled. "Relax Sheridan, Dynamos honour remember?" She said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

As Tanya resumed her conversation with the younger of the Carmichael brothers, Sam leant down and kissed Donna's cheek. "The guys have run out of vodka behind the bar." He said, now peering down the front of his wife's low cut dress. "Have we got any in the storeroom?" He asked, as Donna stood and turned to face him.

Running her hands down the front of his black shirt, Donna smiled. "I'll go look darling." She replied, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. "I think Nikos wants to talk to you, about designing some new premises near Athens." She finished, pointing her friend out, as he made his way over to them.

Donna smiled as Nikos and her husband began talking business and she was able to slip away around the corner to the storeroom, where they had put the leftover alcohol. In the dimly lit room, she was finding it quite difficult to locate the box containing the vodka. She knew it was there somewhere, but her drunken state wasn't helping her with the search. As Donna rearranged the crates with her back to the door, she sang away to the music drifting in from the courtyard and was unaware of someone walking in to join her. It wasn't until she felt an arm slipping around her waist, that she jumped with a gasp and straightened her body upright.

"Couldn't bare to be away from me huh?" She giggled, closing her eyes at the sensation of a hand now slipping into the front of her dress and cupping her naked breast. "Jesus Sam, can't you wait?" She added, feeling an evident arousal pressing against her back and gentle breathing tickling her neck.

"Wrong brother sweetheart." Whispered Dan, placing a kiss on her shoulder, next to the strap of her dress.

Spinning round, Donna's eyes widened at the sight of her husbands brother smiling at her. She stepped backwards, only for Dan to step closer to her, backing her up against the stone wall. Her heart began to race wildly and the room began to spin slightly, as he placed his hand on the wall next to her head and leaned in close. They were staring straight into one another's eyes, before Dan's gaze fell down to her impressive cleavage. Donna was temporarily speechless, trying hard to comprehend what was going on. As her breathing quickened, she placed her hands on his chest to push Dan away, but as she did, he pressed himself against her and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

Not reciprocating his kiss, not even for a moment, Donna pushed him forcefully away and slapped him hard across the face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She hissed, starring at him in disbelief, as he held his cheek where she'd just hit him.

"What I thought you wanted me to do." Dan answered, shaking his head as he stared back at her.

"What?" Replied Donna, with a confused expression on her face. "What I wanted you to do…Are you crazy?"

Placing his hands in his pockets, Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I can't help it if I find you attractive Donna and I've seen the way you've been looking at me tonight." He said, slowly moving towards her again.

Donna froze, her mind now racing as fast as her heart…Looking at him? Have I been giving him the come on? Does he think I want him? What the hell have I done to make him think that?, She asked herself, pushing past him before he could corner her again.

"Oh my god, you _are_ crazy." Said Donna, as he turned to look at her. "I am married to your brother for Christ's sake. I love your brother. Do you honestly think I'd risk everything for a quick fuck in a storeroom?" She asked, now feeling a mixture of anger and shock surge through her.

Smirking, Dan pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one up. "When you ran into me outside the restrooms earlier, I saw the way you looked at me Donna. You can't deny there wasn't some sort of spark between us darling." He said, inhaling deeply on his cigarette and sitting down on the crate next to him.

Beginning to blush, Donna looked down at the floor and gently bit her lower lip. She knew exactly what he was talking about. They had both felt it. A few seconds of sexual chemistry between them, before Donna had come to her senses and walked away from the uncomfortable situation. But that had been it and as far as she was concerned, that was as far as it would ever have gone. Yes Dan was devastatingly good looking, yes he had the confidence and the charm to go with it, but that didn't mean anything to her. She already had all that and more, she had Sam.

Taking a deep breath, Donna looked up at Dan and instantly met his gaze. "Look Daniel, we've both had a lot to drink this evening and I think we should both forget anything happened." She said, desperately trying to smooth over the awkward situation.

She knew if Sam ever found out about what had just happened, he'd go completely mental and end up falling out with his brother forever. For some reason, she was now feeling guilty and wanted nothing more than to let it go and quickly move on. As a married couple, they had had their fair share of fallouts already and this would definitely cause the 'mother' of all arguments, should it ever come to light.

"If that's what you want Donna, then fine." Answered Dan, standing up and walking over to her. "But I still think you're with the wrong brother." He finished, leaning down to kiss her cheek, before leaving the storeroom.

Donna closed her eyes, leant back against the stacked crates and took a sharp intake of breath. Thinking about what had just happened between her and her brother-in-law, sent a cold shiver down her spine…What if someone had of walked in, at the precise moment he had kissed her? What would have happened if that person had of been Sam?…Why does this have to happen to me, why?, Donna asked herself, looking straight down at the crate of vodka she couldn't find before and quickly grabbing two bottles.

****

Hurrying back round the corner, Donna came face to face with a grinning Rosie and without thinking, handed her the bottles of alcohol. Peering over her friends shoulder, she could now see Sam stood at the bar with Dan.

"You alright Don? You seem a little flustered honey." Asked Rosie, frowning at her friend, as she now nervously fidgeted with her wedding rings.

Looking back at her friend, Donna forced a smile and nodded. "I'm fine sweetie." She answered, glancing back over to the bar. "Can you do me a favour and give those to Eddie?…I need to go upstairs and grab a jacket." She added, peering back at her friend.

"Sure, but don't be long." Said Rosie, starting to walk away in the direction of the bar. "Tan and I have a little surprise for you on the beach in half an hour." She called over her shoulder and giving a her a wave.

With one last glance over at the bar, Donna pushed her way through a group of young partygoers and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She could feel herself sobering up more and more, at the thought of what had just happened and breathed a sigh of relief, as she closed the door to the outside world. It was like some bad dream, one she hoped she'd suddenly wake up from and never have to think about again. Composing herself, before having to join the party once more, Donna sat down on the bed and took a few deep, calming breaths.

"Donna?" Said Sam, walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. "What you doing up here darling?" He asked, peering down at his wife, as she snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at him.

Subconsciously toying with her wedding rings again, Donna cleared her throat before speaking. "I needed a jacket and a few minutes peace." She finally answered, now looking at Sam as he slowly approached her with a naughty look in his eye.

Pushing Donna back to lay on the bed, Sam climbed on top and rested on his elbows at either side of her head. "Did I tell you how sexy you look tonight? And that you make me hard just thinking about you?" He asked, staring deep into her ocean green eyes and reaching one hand down to slowly pull her dress up her thighs, inch by inch.

"Yes Sam, on several occasions." Replied Donna, closing her eyes as she heard him now unbuckling his belt. "But I…" She continued, only to be cut short as he kissed her lips to silence her.

Sam ran his tongue purposely across his wife's parted lips, before sliding it in to explore the well known territory. His kiss was slow and tender, not as urgent as their earlier encounter at the entrance of the villa. Hooking her arms around his shoulders, Donna tried her best to block out the last thirty minutes of her life and focus fully on her husband's needs. She responded to Sam's kiss, sliding her tongue in to meet his and let out a soft moan, as he carefully guided his erection into the warmth of her lower body. With a slow, controlled pace, Sam moaned with every deepening movement he made in and out of her.

Leaving Donna's mouth, Sam sensually kissed his way along her jaw line, until he reached her ear. "I love you Mrs. Carmichael." He whispered, as his hand moved down to her breast.

Everything had seemed right, until Donna felt her husband slide the front of her dress down and take her breast in his hand. An instant wave of nausea hit her, as she thought about her brother-in-law's elicit touch in the storeroom. For her, the moment was gone, as the undeniable feeling of guilt, overcame that of lust. She closed her eyes tight, desperately trying to push the image of Dan's smiling face, out of her mind.

"Sam, we really shouldn't be doing this now." Whispered Donna, as her husband continued his deep, slow thrusts into her and returned his kisses to her neck.

"Hmmm." Sam moaned in response, not fully listening to what she'd said.

As Sam quickened the pace, his breathing became shallower and his groans more frequent. He was close to climaxing and was holding off until he'd felt his wife beginning to reach hers. Pausing his alluring kisses to Donna's neck, he looked up into her eyes and slid his hand under her naked rear, allowing himself to thrust even deeper into her warmth.

It wasn't as though Donna didn't enjoy the sensation of her husband making love to her, it was the fact, that she just couldn't let herself go. She was tense, holding back and she knew she wouldn't reach her normal earth moving orgasm at the end of it.

Peering back into her husband's eyes, Donna could see he was searching for some sign she was ready to come with him. "Sam, let yourself go darling…It's okay." She whispered, raising her legs onto his waist, to allow him further access and feeling him plunging even deeper into her.

Groaning loudly, Sam buried his face into his wife's perfume scented neck and gave a few more strong thrusts of his hips, before he spilled out into her. Donna bit down on her lip, as she held him close for a minute and wiped a stray tear that escaped her stinging eyes. She felt so angry at herself, for allowing Dan to think she felt something for him and more importantly, for letting him come between her and her loving husband. Drink or no drink, Dan had no right to do what he did and Donna knew she had no choice, but to keep it bottled up. Although she hated the idea of it, she had to keep quiet and try to act normal around him. Not for her own sake, but for that of her completely oblivious and innocent husband.

After allowing his breathing to regulate, Sam looked up into Donna's eyes and frowned. "Why didn't you cum baby?" He asked, resting back up on his elbows.

Donna closed her eyes momentarily and swallowed softly. "I don't know sweetheart…Maybe I'm a little tense about what the Dynamos have planned." She answered, quickly thinking up an excuse for him not being able to satisfy her as usual.

"I don't know Donna, you seem a little distant." Responded Sam, tenderly stroking the hair away from her face. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Distant?" Donna repeated, running her hands down her husband's sides. "You're still inside me Sam, we couldn't _be_ any closer." She finished, smiling softly at him.

Slowly withdrawing from his wife, Sam stood up and adjusted his trousers, as Donna pulled down her dress and sat up. "Very funny Donna, but you know what I mean." He said, shaking his head at her. "You always climax darling, but your mind seemed to be elsewhere…What is it?"

Standing up, Donna sighed. "Really, it's nothing Sam." She answered, trailing her hands down his chest. "I'm sorry, but I guess it's just one of those things…But believe me, it's nothing to do with the way you made love to me. It was perfect as always." She added, leaning close and placing a slow, tender kiss on his lips.

Pulling her into his arms, Sam shook his head once more. "You don't seem your usual self sweetheart." He said, planting a loving kiss on her forehead. "You'd tell me if something was bothering you, wouldn't you?" He asked, looking back at her with a worried expression.

"Of course I would babe, I'm fine honestly." Donna answered, giving her husband a reassuring smile. "Now lets get back down there and see what those crazy broads have got planned for us." She finished, quickly changing the subject and taking Sam's hand to lead him out of the bedroom.

**********

With his arm wrapped tightly around his wife's shoulder, Sam walked silently with her down to the beach. Most of the party guest had already left on the boats back to the mainland, with only the ones staying at the hotel remaining. The Carmichael's paused briefly now and then, to talk to some of them, as they walked along the sand towards their waiting friends.

As a cool night breeze, swept in across the open water, Donna felt herself shudder at not only that, but the sight of her brother-in-law sat next Tanya on the sand in front of them as they approached. She really didn't want to see him again tonight, but of course it was inevitable, now Tanya had obviously set her sights on her husband's brother. Walking the last few feet towards them, Donna took a deep breath and forced a friendly smile, even though she felt anything but friendly towards Dan at the moment.

"Ah, just in time." Said Rosie, looking up and noticing the couple. "We were beginning to think you two had forgotten about us in the throws of unbridled passion." She added with a giggle.

"Yeah, something like that." Answered Sam, sitting down on the soft sand and pulling his wife down to sit between his legs.

The last thing that Donna wanted to do, was make eye contact with Dan, but without totally ignoring Tanya and appearing rude, she knew she'd have to look in his direction sooner or later. Feeling Sam wrap his arms around her, Donna began to feel a little more at ease and snuggled back against his warm, masculine body.

Tanya opened yet another bottle of champagne and poured everyone a drink of the bubbly liquid, as Rosie held out the glasses. "Well Donna, you're probably wondering why we brought you down here…But let's just say, no party is worth shit, if it doesn't end with a bang honey." She giggled, passing the couple a drink each.

"Oh really?" Donna replied, taking the glass from her friend and quickly looking away, as Dan smiled at her.

As if on cue, a barrage of rockets were set off from a boat floating offshore, causing the clear night sky to erupt into a rainbow of cascading colours and their loud bangs to echo off the surrounding rocks. The Dynamos had taken it upon themselves to hire the boat, along with an expensive pyrotechnic team, to bring a perfect end to a perfect party. Donna smiled and shook her head, as she and Sam relaxed back and enjoyed the show. They all stared up, as the fireworks lit up their faces and the whole island around them. For a few welcoming moments, Donna's thoughts were pushed aside, as she felt her husband's grip tighten and him place a tender kiss on top of her head. That was of course, until she felt as though she was been watched. She turned her head and instantly locked gazes with Dan. Donna knew she should've looked away, but her stubborn streak wouldn't allow her to. She didn't want him to know that he made her feel uncomfortable with his presence. Staring at her, Dan gave Donna a subtle wink and placed his arm around Tanya, pulling her close to him.

Donna had seen enough and as the magnificent display drew to an end, she turned her head to face her husband. "I love you darling." She whispered, as he peered down into her eyes.

"I love you too." Replied Sam, leaning in to place a delicate, yet passionate kiss on her soft lips.

She didn't need to look back at Dan, she knew he would have seen their clear show of unwavering devotion to one another and hoped it was enough to make it clear, that he stood absolutely no chance of being with her. Not now, not ever.

*************

A.N. Thanks for reading hunnies….Now don't be shy, press the button or I'll be stubborn and refuse to update for you! I mean it lol…. You know what to do, to keep me going. Love ya's, Liv x


	50. Chapter 50

N.B. BIG mwahs for all the reviews! Thank you my lovelies x Smooch for my lil T & one for my lil R too, love ya girls x hugs for the LIVETTES… you crazy youngsters! X

**WARNING, WARNING 'M' ALERT!**

*************

Chapter 50 A Moment On The Lips…

********

Donna had put on a performance of a lifetime, constantly reassuring her husband that she really was alright and just feeling stressed from concentrating on the previous nights party. With very little sleep, they had woken early, to the sound of Pepper and Eddie, clearing up in the courtyard beneath their balcony. They couldn't have been any louder if they tried, laughing whilst chatting and throwing empty, glass bottles into a large metal bin. Sam groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, to drown out the terrible racket the young guys were intent on making.

"For god sake…Make it stop." Sam moaned, rolling onto his side and pulling the pillow tighter around his ears.

Sat up in bed next to her husband, Donna took a sip of her strong, black coffee and rolled her eyes at him. "At least they're working darling." She said, glancing down at his covered face. "Judging by the state of you this morning, you're not going to be much help today." She added, pulling the pillow away from his face and bending down to plant a kiss on the side of his head.

Sighing, Sam rested up on his elbow and smiled coyly at her. "Yeah about helping out today." He said, running his free hand across the silk robe covering his wife's thigh. "Dan wants me to have a round of golf with him…but we'll be back for dinner." He concluded, trying to justify himself to her for his impending absence.

Sighing, Donna didn't know what angered her the most. She didn't know if it was the fact that Sam had mentioned _his _name, or the fact he was leaving her with all the post party clean up and disappearing off for an afternoon of leisure time.

"Erm, since when do you play golf?" She asked, trying not to sound agitated with him.

Realising his wife was not happy with his plans, Sam proceeded to slowly pull her down to lay by his side. "I used to play every now and again in New York." He answered, holding his throbbing head, as the guys outside started up with the loud banging once more. "Jesus Christ, could they be any louder?" He asked, now burying his face into Donna's robed shoulder.

Battling with her own hangover, Donna could feel herself begin to boil over, at her husband's moaning when it came to someone actually doing something productive. It wasn't just that though. She was still quite disturbed by what had happened between her and Dan last night and the way Sam had continued asking questions about what was on her mind, was beginning to ware her down.

"Aww sweetheart…let me deal with that for you." Said Donna in a sarcastic tone, as she slid off the bed and walked out onto the balcony.

Sam smiled at the sight of his wife being so thoughtful, when it came to his bad head and shifted onto his back, to watch her take care of the noise issue on his behalf. Resting his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes and waited for it to come to an end.

Leaning over the whitewashed wall of the balcony, to peer down at her young workers, Donna smirked. "Hey guys!" She called, waiting for Eddie and Pepper to stop what they were doing and look up at her. "Sam said if you keep up the good work, there'll be a nice big bonus for you at the end of the day." She said, now smiling smugly, as they both whooped loudly and she turned to walk back into the bedroom.

In shock at what she'd just done, Sam's mouth dropped open, as he watched his wife breeze back into the bedroom, throw him an icy look and walk straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. He now knew for sure, she was pissed at him for making arrangements for the day and not offering to help with the party's aftermath. As far as he was concerned though, it was a one off and a chance for him to catch up with his allusive brother. Sam hoped his wife would cool off after her shower and not stay angry for too long. He'd find a way to make it up to her, he always did.

******

The shower and painkillers had started to work wonders for her head and Donna tightened the towel wrapped around her, before opening the bathroom door a walking out. Sam was still laying in bed, reading the newspaper she'd brought up with the fresh morning coffee. As he glanced up at her, she tried her best not to make eye contact with him, wanting to let him know that she was far from impressed by his plans.

Throwing the paper to the side, Sam waited for Donna to make her way over to the nightstand next to his side of the bed, before grabbing her arm and pulling her down onto the bed next to him. "Got it out of your system yet sweetheart?" He asked, turning her face to look at him, as she instantly turned away.

"Oh I'm fine Sam…You know looking forward to being on my own and getting on with everything, as usual." Answered Donna, her sarcastic tone returning again.

Pressing himself close against his wife's body, Sam couldn't help but smile, as he quickly pulled her towel open and exposed her naked body to him. "You know you really shouldn't drink so much, if you can't deal with the consequences darling." He teased, crouching over her and gazing into her beautiful green eyes.

She stared back into her husband's eyes and did well not to snipe back at his remark, even though she really wanted to slap him for it. Sam knew he was pushing his luck and didn't waste time, working on trying to make her relax. Placing a trail of kisses, starting from Donna's neck, he ignored her plea for him to stop and increased the pressure as his lips met the top of her breast.

"You really are an inconsiderate asshole." Donna said, grabbing his shoulders and trying to push him off, whilst closing her eyes and half enjoying the sensation of his tongue circling her nipple. "Stop it."

Now teasing her nipple with a gentle nip of his teeth, Sam raised his eyebrows and laughed. "An asshole huh?…You know I love it when you talk dirty baby." He said, before repeating the process to her other breast.

"It's not meant to be a turn on Sam." Responded Donna, starting to feel her body come alive for her husband, but fighting hard to resist him. "Now please stop." She pleaded once more, unable to contain a small moan that escaped her, as he forcefully took her now erect nipple into his mouth.

Pausing, Sam looked up into his wife's eyes and grinned sexily. "No." He replied defiantly, before continuing his sensual, open mouthed kisses, down her now flinching body.

Closing her eyes, Donna felt the moment take over her senses, like a sudden bolt of lightening. Her head was saying 'no stay strong', but her body was all too quick to start failing her and with every one of Sam's teasing kisses, her heart began to soften towards his selfish behaviour… _The effect he had on her was frightening. Donna never thought she'd feel this type of overwhelming desire for anyone again, let alone the man she'd given her all to and lost, so many years ago…Oh my god, what is he doing nowwww?, _she silently asked herself, at the sensation of Sam's tongue delicately flicking around her flat stomach and further down towards her hip. With her hands grabbing onto the sheet below her, Donna took a sharp intake of air, as her husband slowly parted her legs and began to kiss up the inside of her thighs.

"Relax baby." Sam whispered, in between light butterfly kisses and moving painfully slowly upwards to his intended destination.

Her body was tense with anticipation and Donna could feel her breathing quickening with each of Sam's strategically placed kisses. Pausing for a few seconds, Sam hooked his masculine hands around the top of his wife's spread thigh's and pulled her closer to him, as he slid his tongue into her warm, tight feminine parts. Donna moaned and arched her back, pushing her hips down towards the incredible sensation of her husband now orally stimulating her. He held her in place, paying special attention to the sensitive places he knew drove her wild and gradually picked up momentum. It turned him on more than ever, to hear his wife's deep groans increase, with every move of his tongue and lips.

Reaching one hand down and roughly running it through her husband's hair, Donna, struggled for air as he pushed her closer to the edge. "Oh…my…god…Sammmm." She whispered in between small gasps of breath.

Upon hearing this, Sam knew it wouldn't take long for his wife to climax, but didn't want her to get there too soon. He had been unable to get her off the night before and now he wanted Donna to give herself completely over to him. The perspiration was now trickling from her hot body, as she allowed her husband to work her up into a lust filled frenzy. Donna didn't know how much more she could take, as her head began to thrash from side to side and her mouth became dry.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna come…" Moaned Donna, feeling the stirrings of her orgasm building up deep within her lower body.

"Oh no you're not." Sam responded, moving up the bed to move on top of his wife. "I'm going to make you wait baby." He whispered, slowly guiding his erection into her highly aroused lower body.

Donna gasped loudly, as her hips involuntary raised off the bed beneath her and Sam began a slow, yet rhythmic pace within her. Resting up on elbow, he watched her facial expressions, as he slid his wife's leg up along his own and brought it to a rest on his hip. The feeling was now intensified for both of them, as he pushed deeper into the new found territory. With one hand gripping hold of Sam's broad shoulder, Donna used the other to grab hold of a wrought iron posts on the headboard, in an attempt to hold herself in position under his powerful thrusts. Their perfectly moulded bodies, writhed against each other, causing low, lustful groans to escape them both. Staring deep into his wife's tear glazed eyes, Sam quickened the movements of his hips and smiled as she raised her legs further and wrapped them around his waist. The feeling of Donna's lower body starting to contract around his throbbing manhood, was enough to carry them to the penultimate peak of their lovemaking.

Closing her eyes, Donna literally cried out his name, as the most unbelievably, soul shattering orgasm ripped through her entire body, causing her to shudder against her husband. Before her desperate movements had finished, Sam was right there too, moaning loudly at the sensation of ejaculating deep within her. As the pair of them fought to breathe air into their lungs, Sam collapsed down onto his wife's hot, heaving chest and placed a delicate kiss on her lavender scented neck.

After a few moments of silence, Donna couldn't help but giggle. "Oh my fucking god." She whispered, running her hands down Sam's sweat drenched back and turning her head to kiss his forehead.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Giggled Sam, carefully withdrawing from her and moving to lay at her side. "So does that mean I'm forgiven for not being here to help you today?" He asked, holding Donna close as she turned to face him, their breathing still shallow.

"Don't push it Carmichael, you're still in the shit house pal." Donna replied in a low voice, before kissing him passionately on the lips. "But let's just say, you're one step closer to getting out." She added, after finally breaking for air and squealing loudly as he lunged forward to attack her neck with a shower of forceful kisses.

***********

Freshly showered and dressed, the Carmichael's stumbled out of the doorway from the reception, into the sun filled courtyard. They were tight in an embrace, kissing and giggling like a couple of loved up teenagers and it wasn't until Sam noticed their friends and Dan sat at the bar smirking at their behaviour, that he pulled away from Donna. Taking her by the hand, he lead her over to them and sat down at their table. Sitting down next to her husband, Donna refused to look at Dan, as she helped herself to Rosie's cup of hot coffee. Her intimate time with Sam in the bedroom had temporarily taken her mind off everything, but now she could feel her brother-in-law's stare burning into her, as she sat opposite him.

In the cold light of day and now sobered up, Donna hoped Dan had actually forgotten about coming onto her and that everything would be back to normal, or as normal as it could ever be. She was wrong, like her, he remembered everything and didn't regret a single moment…The smell of her seductive perfume, the feeling of his hand sliding over her firm, naked breast and placing a kiss on her sweet tasting lips, would be emblazoned in his memory for a long, long time.

"So you guys are going to play golf?" Asked Tanya, looking over at the Carmichael brothers and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "You know, my mother always used to say, 'a round of golf, is a good walk ruined.'…But then again, she was a golf widow, so she could've been a little bitter." She finished with a throaty laugh.

Both Sam and Dan laughed at her. "So you don't fancy coming along to carry my clubs?" Dan asked her, relaxing back in his chair.

Raising her eyebrow, Tanya shook her head. "Not in this lifetime sweetie." She answered, nudging Rosie, as she watched Sam leaning over to kiss his wife on the lips.

"I don't know why you're bothering to go…" Said Rosie, rolling her eyes at the sight of the Carmichael's unable to keep their hands of one another this morning. "Judging by the huge grin on your face Sam…I'm kinda guessing you've already scored a hole in one." She continued, as she and Tanya burst out laughing at Donna's now embarrassed expression.

"Well you know what they say girls…Practice makes perfect." Sam quickly fired back, giving them a cheeky wink. "But I'm sure my wife will show you my score card later."

The Dynamos started out into another set of giggles, as Donna felt her cheeks begin to burn. It was one thing joking about her sex life with her best friends, but she really felt uncomfortable about it happening with Dan there too. He was the only one not laughing at the teasing banter. He was to busy watching his sister-in-law's every move. Looking up at her friends, Donna slowly shook her head at them, before catching Dan's gaze, as she looked back at her giggling husband.

Slapping Sam's leg under the table, Donna widened her eyes at him. "Don't encourage them Samuel. It's bad enough that you're escaping for the afternoon, without you getting them fired up and pressing me for details." She said quietly, leaning in close to his ear. "And do you _really _want me to start telling them about your impressive oral technique? Because you know they will tease you more than ever babe." She now whispered, raising her eyebrows as Sam looked into her sparkling green eyes.

"Impressive huh?" Sam whispered, wiggling his eyebrows at her, as a huge grin spread across his face.

"Oh shut up." Laughed Donna, gently taking hold of her husband's chin and guiding him closer to her for a kiss.

She was fully aware that Dan was still watching her from across the table, but being here with her husband made her feel safe and happy, knowing he wouldn't dare say or do anything with Sam there. Donna also reminded herself that he was only staying for a few more days and as long as she could stay out of his way, she would be okay and life would soon be back to normal.

Standing from the table, Dan winked at a smiling Tanya, before turning to his brother. "It's time to put her down Sam, we've got to go." He said, glancing down at his watch. "We'll miss our tee-off at this rate." He added, now staring straight into Donna's eyes, as Sam gave her one last lingering kiss on her lips.

"I love you sweetheart. See you later." Whispered Sam, gently stroking his wife's cheek and kissing the tip of her nose. "Behave yourself girls." He finished, standing up and winking at the Dynamos.

"I love you too." Donna whispered back in response.

The three women sat silently and watched the Carmichael brothers walk across the courtyard and disappear out of sight down the entrance steps. Donna sighed and stood to clear the table of the breakfast plates and cutlery, her mind suddenly filled with thoughts from last night…_Two more days, two more days. Keep it together woman, _Donna told herself, not listening to her two friends as they spoke.

"Well I think Dan's perfectly charming. Don't you Donna?" Asked Tanya, bringing her friend out of her thoughts and smiling up at her.

Gathering the plates, Donna forced a smile. "Yeah, charming." She answered quietly, as she left the table and made her way over to the kitchen.

****

Placing the dishes in the sink, Donna turned to lean against it and closed her eyes…_Charming. Her best friend thought Dan was charming. If only she knew what he was really like. Far from charming when you're hitting on your brother's wife, pressing against her and touching her inappropriately, making her feel guilty for doing absolutely nothing wrong…_She opened her eyes, as someone approached the kitchen.

"Alright Sheridan, what is it?" Asked Rosie, walking into the kitchen to find her friend looking as though she's about to cry at any moment. "And don't give me any of that 'oh it's nothing' crap. Sit down and talk to me honey." She continued, sitting down at the kitchen table and looking up to give her friend a caring smile.

Feigning a happy face, Donna felt her body stiffen. "Really, it's nothing sweetie." She answered, turning round to wash the breakfast plates.

Standing up and walking to the side of her friend, Rosie placed her hand on Donna's arm. "Donna, how long have we known each other now? I can tell when there's something eating away at you honey." She said, tilting her head and giving her a caring smile. "Now I know there was something wrong last night when you went upstairs and I know things are more than okay with Sam, so that's not it…So is it Dan?"

It was true, Rosie had known Donna for a very long time and could tell as soon as something was upsetting her. All three women were the same, often joking that they knew each other better than they knew themselves and making it a useful tool to have when sharing their problems.

Nodding slowly, Donna grabbed a towel and dried her hands. "Yes it is." She said quietly, gazing out the window, across the courtyard. "Last night he…" She trailed off and took a deep breath, to stop herself from crying.

"He what Don?" Asked Rosie, looking slightly worried, as she took her friend's hand and lead her over to the table to sit down.

Taking a seat next to her friend, Donna placed her head in her hands. "He tried it on with me." She answered, now looking up at Rosie's shocked expression. "He followed me into the storeroom, had a quick grope and then kissed me…And Tanya thinks he's charming." She finished, rolling her eyes at her other friend's description of him.

Rosie's mouth had now dropped open, as she shook her head. "Oh my god Donna." She responded, staring at her friend. "I take it Sam doesn't know?"

Donna shook her head too. "Do you really think he'd be out playing golf with him if he did? No and I don't wan him to know either, it'd kill him." She replied, sighing deeply. "The thing is, I don't know what he thought he was going to get out of doing it."

"Well I think that's fairly obvious sweetie." Rosie replied, letting out a soft laugh. "A quick fuck over the crates."

Letting out a sudden snort of laughter at her friend's analysis of the situation, Donna nodded. "Yeah, but what I mean is, he can see how madly in love I am with Sam and that I would never cheat on him, so why even try? He could have his pick of almost any woman, so why me? Why hurt his own brother?" She asked, now staring up into thin air, trying to figure everything out once and for all.

Placing her hand over Donna's on the table, Rosie smiled. "I think you're reading too much into it Sheridan. He's probably used to getting what he wants and doesn't stop to even consider other peoples feelings, or marital status either for that matter." She said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "So you told him where to go right?"

"Of course." Replied Donna, smiling at her caring friend. "But for some reason, I feel guilty…Like it's my fault." She finished, looking down at her sparkling wedding rings.

"What? Why?" Asked Rosie, frowning as Donna looked back up at her.

"He told me I'd been making eyes at him and we kind of shared a strange moment outside the restrooms, before this all kicked off." Donna answered, biting her lower lip. "For a few seconds, there was this weird sexual spark and I knew if I didn't get away he was going to kiss me…And I probably wouldn't have been so quick to fight him off if he had of done."

It was Rosie's turn to roll her eyes. "Jesus Donna, Dan's a good looking bloke, but you know as well as I do, you're heart would've stopped you before it happened. You are completely besotted with Sam and who can blame you? You're made for each other." Said Rosie, with a small giggle. "You have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. He does."

Closing her eyes for a few moments, Donna let her friend's words of wisdom sink in. Rosie was right. She had done nothing wrong. She hadn't kissed Dan, he had kissed her. She had walked away, he had persisted.

"He's an arrogant bastard." Stated Donna, opening her eyes and smiling at her friend. "I'd love to wipe that bloody smirk right off his face." She added, making Rosie giggle.

"Now now Don, you know I don't agree with violence." Giggled Rosie, standing up and giving her a wink. "Let's just leave him to Tanya, I'm sure she can find a way to take him down a peg or two…I'll fill her in." She finished, bending down to place a quick peck on the top of Donna's head, before leaving her alone in the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, Donna stood from the table in the quite kitchen. She felt so much better for sharing her secret with Rosie and knew her friends would be there to watch her back, if Dan decided to make another unwanted move on her. If he did, then he'd have to be prepared to deal with the wrath of the Dynamos and that would certainly scare him off once and for all.

****************

A.N. Hope that woke you all up! Lol… Now if you want anymore, get reviewing or I'm defo gonna stop (insert evil laugh)... Chapter 50 already and I feel like I'm writing 'War and Peace' volume 2 hahaha… Press it if you want 51 guys! Loads of love, Liv x


	51. Chapter 51

B.N. Thank you all so much for the reviews my lovelies…They have brightened my day when I been so down lately, mwahs x My naughty lil T, love ya loads, thanks for your support xxx My lovely R, love ya too babe, SMOOCH! Xxx Livettes…hugs xxx Hope you get rid of 'Peppa Pig' soon baby girl! *hugs* with a surgical mask on! Hahahaah x

'M' WARNING!

***********************

Chapter 51 Dirty Work

***************

Staying busy the whole afternoon, had kept Donna's mind occupied as needed. Time had past fairly quickly and she was glad she had the help of Pepper and Eddie, who on the promise of a bonus, had worked extra hard to clear up after the previous nights wild activities. Glancing up at the clock behind the courtyard bar, Donna smiled as she looked back at her two young workers, who were busy sweeping up the last of the debris. Pulling three cold, bottles of beer out of the fridge, she walked over to the chatting pair and handed them a bottle each.

"I think you can finish up here guys." Smiled Donna, taking a swig of her own beer. "Make sure you find Sam this evening for your extra cash and then you can take the night off."

Both boys grinned at her and took a drink of their much deserved, ice cold beer. "Thanks boss." They said in unison, before making their way down to the beach.

Donna put the sweeping brushes away and sat down at a bar side table to finish her drink. Closing her eyes, she turned her face up towards the glorious afternoon sun and spent a few moments, soaking up the warmth on her skin. Since her talk with Rosie earlier, she hadn't seen her or Tanya and left them to their relaxing session on the beach. The Dynamos had put so much effort into the organisation of the party, that Donna told them to leave her to it. The truth was, when it came to cleaning, she was very particular and knew as much as she loved her friends, they would only get in the way. Her peace was suddenly shattered by the loud ringing of the phone in reception and she jumped up, before darting across the courtyard to answer it.

Grabbing the phone, she sat down at her desk. "Villa Donna." She answered, twirling the cord around her finger.

"Hello sexy." Sam replied, in a low tone. "Miss me yet?"

Donna giggled softly. "Well hello yourself handsome and in answer to your question, I don't know…Missed me?" She said quietly, now relaxing back in her chair.

"Hmmm, you know I have. I can't stop thinking about you baby and I can't stop thinking about this morning either." Responded Sam, keeping his voice low so no one could overhear him. "So have you?"

"So have I what honey?" Donna teased, letting out a small chuckle and gently biting her lower lip.

Sam laughed at his wife. "I'll take that as a no then shall I?" He asked, down the phone.

Smiling, Donna leant forward and rested her elbows on her desk. "I tell you what darling, you hurry back here and I'll show you just how much I've missed you." She said, lowering her own voice, as she noticed Tanya waking over from the beach steps.

"Oh tell me more Mrs. Carmichael, this is getting interesting." Giggled Sam, obviously getting a little turned on by his wife's low seductive tone.

"As much as you'd like me to give you a cheap thrill over the phone babe, I've got to go now. I've got company." Donna laughed, smiling at Tanya, as she walked in and perched on the edge of her desk.

After laughing, Sam sighed loudly. "Okay sweetheart, I'll be home soon. Love you, bye." He said, ending the phone call.

"Bye darling." Replied Donna, hanging up the phone and looking up at her friend. "Hey Tan, you okay?" She asked, giving her a smile.

Nodding, Tanya narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I'm fine honey, but how about you?" She answered, placing her hand over Donna's on the desk. "Rosie told me all about Dan and honestly, I can't believe it."

Sighing deeply, Donna nodded at her. "I'm okay, but I really can't believe it myself sweetie. I mean, he's my husband's brother for god's sake." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You know you should tell Sam don't you?" Tanya asked, staring at her friend. "I think he should know that his brother's a total sleaze."

Donna closed her eyes and held her head in her hands…_If only it was that easy. But it wasn't. Their life had been anything but easy, since they married. It had been one thing after another and she didn't know how much more strain their marriage could take; If it wasn't arguments over Sophie now living her life as a single mother and struggling to come to terms with being apart from Sky, or the fact that they had very nearly separated, after Sam thought she'd cheated on him with some random guy in a club, it was trouble from his ex-wife, back in New York. It all added up to one big ball of trouble, sitting precariously at the top of a mountain of emotions and waiting for the next bit of drama to push it over the edge, until it came crashing down with god knows what effect to those concerned._

Finally peering back up at Tanya, Donna shook her head slowly. "I really don't think it's a good idea Tan." She said, wiping away a stray tear. "I love him too much to hurt him like that. He doesn't deserve it."

Standing up, Tanya placed her hands on her hips. "Well then, I guess it's up to me and the little hermit, to give Daniel Carmichael a taste of his own medicine." She said, as a sly smile came to her face. "Leave him to us honey." She added, giving her friend a wink.

"Oh my god, what are you going to do you crazy woman?" Asked Donna, now feeling a little uneasy about whatever her friends had planned for her brother-in-law.

Tanya laughed and made her way to the door. "Let's just put it this way…Dan's going to learn very quickly, that sexual harassment is no fun, especially when you're on the receiving end." She answered, before walking out into the courtyard and not allowing Donna to try and talk her out of it.

***********

Finishing all the chores for the day, Donna decided to take a quick refreshing shower, before Sam returned home from his afternoon out with his brother. With the staff all been given the night off, she hadn't thought that far ahead to dinner and realised she didn't have time to prepare a meal for everyone. Cooking had never been one of Donna's strong points and that's why, as soon as she had the hotel up and running, she'd employed a housekeeper to take care of that side of things…_Dinner on the mainland it is then, _she thought to herself, slipping under the hot running water and pulling the shower curtain closed. Within a few minutes, Donna was lost in her own world, washing away her thoughts of the party and the stress of a hard days work. She didn't notice as Sam walked into the bathroom and slowly pulled back the shower curtain. He stood for a few moments, smirking as he watched his wife rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and singing softly to herself.

"Now that's a sight any man would love to come home to." Giggled Sam, leaning against the wall to eye her up and down.

Donna jumped, as her eyes flew open and she came face to face with her grinning husband. "Jesus Sam, you scared the shit out of me." She said, clasping her naked chest and shaking her head at him. "I knew I should've locked the door. Like Tanya says, there's a pervert round every corner." She finished, now giggling at Sam's feigned hurt expression, as she continued to rinse her hair.

Not taking his eyes off her, Sam proceeded to get undressed, with all intention of joining Donna for a bit of fun in the shower. Donna however has something else in mind, as a sly smile appeared on her face. As Sam stepped in, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close for a long, sensual kiss. Responding eagerly to her husband, as he slid his tongue into her mouth, Donna enjoyed the sensation of him gliding his hands down her wet back and smiled confidently as he pressed his hard arousal against her.

"You seem a little excited there Samuel." Giggled Donna, biting her lip at what she was about to do. "I think maybe you need to cool off babe." She added, suddenly breaking apart from him to step out the shower and turn the tap fully round to cold.

Sam yelped as the sudden jet of icy cold water cascaded over his body, causing him to literally jump out of the shower. Laughing uncontrollably at her husband, Donna wrapped herself in a towel and walked out into the bedroom. Running out after her, Sam grabbed hold of her and pinned her up against the wall.

"Now that wasn't very nice sweetheart." Whispered Sam, yanking his wife's towel down and pressing his cold wet body against hers. "If I remember rightly, you were going to show me how much you've missed me today." He continued, as his eyes fell to her breasts resting against his chest.

Sliding her hands over his soaking shoulders, Donna smiled. "I do believe, I just have honey." She replied, now giggling as Sam held her tighter and placed a trail of forceful kisses across her collarbone.

Closing her eyes, Donna was soon lost in the moment and let out a small moan, as Sam cupped one of her breasts and took her nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue… _Even though they'd only been apart for a few hours, to them it felt like days. Being married had changed her perception on life and now the thought of Sam not being there to hold her, making her feel wanted, felt strange. He had single-handedly turned her world upside down and he knew full well he had, without Donna having to say anything. This of course worked both ways, with his beautiful wife being at the forefront of Sam's mind, every minute they spent apart._

Lifting his wife up to straddle his waist, Sam emitted a lustful moan, as Donna placed her mouth over his and forced her tongue in to meet his. He held her there for a few minutes, enjoying the tight embrace and allowing their hands to explore one another's now sexually charged bodies.

Pausing for air, Sam peered deep into his wife's green eyes and smiled cheekily. "So you didn't miss me huh?" He asked, holding her tight and turning round to lay her down on the bed behind him.

Rolling her eyes at him, Donna laughed as Sam laid on the bed next to her. "Unfortunately Mr. Carmichael, I didn't have time to miss you." She answered, rolling over and sliding on top of his masculine frame, before planting a tender kiss on his lips. "Some of us have been too busy working our butts off." She finished, laughing as her husband started to tickle her sides.

"Well I'm sure I'll pay for it one way or another." Laughed Sam, lightly slapping her naked rear and running his other hand down the womanly curve of her back.

"Oh yes you will darling." Donna replied, gently stroking his cheek and gazing into his eyes. "In fact the boys are waiting for the bonus you promised them and…You're taking us out for dinner because I didn't get chance to prepare anything. You gave the housekeeper the day off remember?" She asked, now grinning smugly at him.

Shaking his head, Sam sighed. "Shit, if I knew you were going to be such high maintenance, I wouldn't have married you." He said, trying hard to keep a straight face, as Donna's jaw dropped at his statement.

"You cheeky son of a…" Donna responded, only to be cut off by Sam pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Sam rolled her back against the bed and roughly parted her legs, positioning his body in between them. "Shut up woman and let me make love to you." He said, placing kiss after kiss on her neck.

Donna didn't bother to respond. She wanted it too and closed her eyes, melting under his shower of seductive kisses. Loving the fact that they could wind each other up, only added to the fun of it all and actually became part of their foreplay.

Gazing into one another's eyes, both of them gasped, as Sam gently entered her. He spent some time, just teasing Donna with the tip of his manhood and making slow, shallow movements within her. She moaned softly, wishing each stroke would take him deeper into her.

"Jesus Sam, just give it to me." Whispered Donna, her breathing becoming shallower by the minute, as she reached down to grab her husband's rear.

Gazing into his wife's eyes, Sam smiled at the feeling of her now spreading her legs further and making him go deeper. Donna moaned, as her hips rocked against Sam's, in a controlled, rhythmic pace and goose-bumps prickled her naked flesh under his expert touch. Leaning in close, but never taking his eyes off his wife's stunning features, Sam teasingly ran his tongue across her lips, until she granted him access and took it in to play against her own. They continued like this for what seemed like well near an hour, safe in the knowledge that they were pleasing each other, in the best way possible and not wanting it to end too soon. Hands wandering, tongues licking and teasing, with urgent moans masked by heavy breathing.

Pausing her movements, Donna looked up towards the bedroom door. "Don't move." She whispered, now staring intensely back into Sam's desire filled eyes. "Someone's coming up the stairs."

"But I want to move." Whispered Sam, continuing his steady thrusts in and out of her tight feminine parts. "I don't care." He added, burying his face in the crease of her neck and carrying on his alluring kisses.

Donna bit down on her lower lip, closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable knock on the door. Sure enough, a few seconds later, it came and she tried in vain to break free from her husband's hold, not knowing if he had remembered to lock the door behind him. They had been caught out before, but never both completely naked, going for it on the bed and in full view of whoever walked in on them. Neither of them said anything, as Sam looked back into her eyes and gave her a cheeky smile. Donna knew exactly what he was trying to do to her, but her icy stare meant nothing to him, as Sam then thrust even deeper into her. She involuntarily let out a low groan, at the sensation of Sam quickening the pace.

"Yo Sam." Dan called through the door, obviously knowing his brother was in there with Donna. "Your wife's insane friends have sent me up to tell you, dinner reservations have been made for an hours time." He continued, pressing his ear against the door, to listen for some sort of response.

Feeling her cheeks beginning to burn with embarrassment, Donna shook her head at Sam, as he carried on his now quickening pace. He was pushing her to the brink and there was nothing she could do about it.

Dan knocked once more. "Sam did you hear me?" He asked, placing his ear against the door again.

Winking at Donna, Sam giggled as she thrashed her head from side to side and bit down on her lip for the second time, trying to stifle her increasing moans. It was no use, Sam was doing it on purpose, wanting to torture her in a way she couldn't handle and making him feel in total control. Hearing quiet moans and heavy breathing coming form the other side of the door, confirmed to Dan, that his brother was in the middle of making love, to the woman he so wanted to be with.

"Yes I heard you." Sam finally called out, gasping as Donna dragged her nails across his broad shoulders. "We'll be there soon." He managed to add, as his wife decided to turn the tables on him and wrap her legs high around his waist.

Hearing Dan walking away from the bedroom door, Donna let herself go. Gyrating herself against Sam's solid length, she felt herself erupt from deep within, causing him to climax right with her. They both groaned loudly in unison, as Sam spilled out into her, with a few final powerful thrusts and Donna's flinching body arching towards him. For a few minutes, they both stayed silent, staring into one another's eyes, as their heavy breathing regulated.

"You bastard." Breathed Donna, half joking and shaking her head at Sam.

Laughing at her outburst, Sam pulled his wife close and kissed her forehead. "You loved it woman, you know it." He said, raising his eyebrows, as Donna turned her head to look at him. "Since when have you been worried about being caught?"

Donna sighed and slid out of his arms, off the bed. "It's not about getting caught Sam, it's the thought of your brother probably getting off at the sound of us making love." She responded, with her back turned to him, but instantly regretting saying anything. _'shit', _she mouthed, walking into the bathroom.

Resting up on his elbows, Sam watched his wife running another shower and frowned. "What do you mean by that Donna? Has something happened with Dan?" He asked, before standing and following her into the bathroom.

"No, nothing darling." Donna replied, flashing him a forced smile. "Now don't just stand there…Get your sexy ass in here with me handsome." She finished, changing the subject, as she stepped in under the hot running water.

She had just been so close to letting everything slip out. That was something she really didn't want to happen, not now, not ever. Hopefully the meal would go smoothly and the Dynamos would already have the matter under their more than capable control. Holding her husband close under the running water, Donna closed her eyes and wished more than anything, they would find a happy ending to the nightmare of a situation.

*************

A.N. Ohhhhh, how will it end? Will the Dynamos make Dan stop? Or will Sam find out?… lol review to find out soon!… Make me wanna tell you! Haha 'Turns out…I'm a bit of a slut!' Well said Meryl! Hehe.. Loads of love, Liv x


	52. Chapter 52

N.B. BIG mwahsssssss for your reviews my darlings! You really are keeping me going when I feel like crap… HUGE hugs for my own Dynamos, Mel & Viki, love you girls! Livettes, kisses hunnies x

********************

Chapter 52 Game Over?

**************

With the drinks flowing freely and a delicious meal eaten by all, sat outside Valentina's, the group of five talked about various things together. Donna was finding it increasing more difficult, not to make eye contact with Dan, especially when he spoke directly to her. Not wanting to arise her husband's suspicions, she had answered him politely and slyly steered the conversation away from her. Tanya had spoken briefly to her on the ferry over to the mainland and had warned her to keep Sam occupied, whist she and Rosie put their plan into action with her troublesome brother-in-law. Sipping his wine, with his arm wrapped around his wife's waist, Sam had been completely oblivious to the Dynamos subtle advances on his unsuspecting brother. Donna on the other hand, could see exactly what they were up to and shifted nervously in her seat from time to time, as she turned her attention back to her husband.

Leaning in close to Sam, Donna ran her hand over his leg and smiled sweetly at him. "So Mr. Carmichael, seeing as you've taken it upon yourself to give me the day off tomorrow…What have you got planned?" She asked, feeling his hand trail slowly down her back.

Turning his head to face her, Sam gave his wife a wink. "Well Mrs. Carmichael…I thought we could start with a lay in, maybe a bit of breakfast in bed and then I thought after that, I could make you scream." He answered, flashing her a cheeky grin.

"Scream huh?" Asked Donna, throwing her head back and letting out a dirty laugh. "Why, are you going to do the washing up for a change?" She continued, leaning close to place a tender kiss on her giggling husband's lips.

Dan was sat opposite the pair, in between the Dynamos and although he was holding a conversation with them, he couldn't help but glance over at his brother and Donna. His mind was racing with thoughts of the party and back to only a few hours ago, when he'd heard Sam making love to Donna…

… _Finding himself instantly attracted to his sister-in-law, had caused him to hit on her at the party and now he couldn't get the images of making love to her himself, out of head. She seemed so different to the other women he'd met in the past and Donna Sheridan, was by far the most beautiful one he'd ever laid eyes on. What he couldn't work out, was that if her appeal was greater because she was married to his older brother, therefore making her strictly off limits and somewhat of a forbidden fruit. Whatever it was, he wanted her._

"So Daniel." Said Tanya, placing her hand on his knee under the table and bringing him out of his thoughts. "Tell me what it is, you look for in a woman." She added, slowing sliding her hand further up his leg and making him jump.

Clearing his throat and straightening his posture, Dan smiled nervously at Tanya. "Well.." He started, only to be cut short by Rosie, as she placed her hand on his other leg.

"Yes Dan, do tell us." Rosie said in a low tone, smiling as she too began sliding her hand slowly up his thigh.

As Dan shifted uneasily in his chair, at the attention he was receiving from the two women, Rosie glanced at Tanya and gave her a little wink. Their plan was now in motion and over the next few hours, they were going to make Daniel Carmichael, feel as uncomfortable as possible in their presence. As Sam whispered sweet nothings into her ear, Donna glanced across the table at her friends and noticed a look of shock on her brother-in-law's face. She didn't know exactly what the Dynamos were up to, but judging by Dan's expression, she could only imagine what they were putting him though. He looked up and locked gazes with her and Donna couldn't help as a small smirk came to her face, before she turned away to face her husband.

Tanya's hand slid dangerously close to Dan's crotch and she smiled innocently, as he turned to face her. "So come on, tell me…Are you into blondes or brunettes sweetie?" She asked, leaning in closer to him and pursing her ruby red lips.

Not giving Dan chance to answer the question again, Rosie leant in at his other side. "You know blondes are fun, but brunettes are dirtier." She whispered into his ear and fighting hard not to burst out laughing, as he swallowed hard.

"If you ladies would excuse me for a moment." Said Dan, quickly standing from the table and walking into the restaurant, to find the restrooms.

Both Rosie and Tanya started giggling, as they watched him hurry away. "This is easier than I thought it'd be." Whispered Rosie, grinning at her friend.

Nodding, Tanya took a long sip of her chardonnay. "It's too easy." She replied, clinking glasses with her friend. "Now, go get him hermit." She finished, pointing in the direction of the restrooms.

********

Waiting in the corridor outside the restrooms, Rosie played with her hair nervously. She had to admit to herself, although she was doing all this for the sake of her friend's marriage, she was actually quite enjoying playing the flirt with Dan. He was devilishly handsome and had all the right chat up lines, but deep down she knew he was nothing but a player and if he had his way, a home wrecker too.

"Well hello Daniel." Rosie purred, as Dan made his way out of the men's room and almost bumped into her. "I'm glad I got you alone for a moment." She continued, resting her hand on his chest, as he backed up against the wall. "I was wondering if when we got home, if you'd fancy taking a walk with me on the beach?…It's very romantic and I know a wonderful secluded spot." She finished, giving him a cheeky wink.

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, Dan's heart began to thud hard in his chest. "Erm yeah, sounds great sweetheart." He answered, feeling flustered by a woman being so forward with him for a change. "But I think we should be getting back to the table. We don't want people to talk."

Rosie nodded and followed Dan back to the table to take their seats. She winked at Tanya, to let her know she'd propositioned their target and all was going well. As soon as Dan sat down, Tanya was all over him once more like a rash and repositioned her hand on his thigh. Donna took a sip of her white wine and couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle, as she noticed her brother-in-law flinch awkwardly. She had to hand it to her best friends, whatever they were doing to him, seemed to be working, but discretely enough for her husband not to notice.

"What are you giggling about gorgeous?" Sam asked, as his wife turned and looked at him and he pulled her closer against his body.

Resting her head on Sam's shoulder, Donna smiled. "Nothing baby." She whispered, before placing a slow, teasing kiss on his aftershave scented neck. "You better pray this lot don't want dessert, because I want to take you home and make love to you all night long." She added, gentle biting his flesh, as her hand slipped down his inner thigh and rested on his groin.

"Check please." Sam called to a passing waiter, causing Donna to burst out laughing at him.

Rosie and Tanya started to giggle at their friend, knowing she must have promised Sam a hot night back at the villa, for him to be so abrupt. Dan on the other hand, stared at Donna and took a long sip of his wine. He had seen her laughing at the Dynamos' antics and began to wonder if he was being set up.

Throwing her napkin at Sam, Rosie scowled at him. "Hey Carmichael, Cleopatra and I were looking forward to dessert you cheapskate." She said, as Donna laughed and whispered something into his ear.

Sam laughed and threw a pile of notes onto the waiters tray, as he handed him the bill. "My wife has just informed me, that if you're very good girls, I'm allowed to buy you an ice-cream on the way to the ferry." He said, winking at the Dynamos, as they burst out laughing.

Tanya turned to Dan and leaned in close to his ear. "You know, ice-cream, when used the right way, can be quite erotic in the bedroom." She whispered, causing him to nearly choke on the last of his wine.

That was the final nail in the coffin. Dan now knew for sure, that Donna had set him up and with the help of her friends, had made this the most uncomfortable evening he'd ever spent in the company of three women. He narrowed his eyes and peered at his sister-in-law, as she stood from the table and smoothed down her tight fitting, little black dress. Thinking about it for a few moments, he decided to play along for a while, before he'd get her alone and find out exactly what she thought she was playing at.

********

Finally getting back to the villa, after Sam had made good on his promise of ice-cream, the group sat at a table by the bar. Donna grabbed five glasses and a bottle of her husband's finest scotch, from behind the bar and poured everyone a nightcap. She had noticed the Dynamos continued 'come on' being dealt out to Dan, but she also noticed, it didn't stop him staring at her whenever he thought his brother wasn't looking. He was starting to make her feel uneasy once more, but she silently wished it would be over soon and Dan would disappear back to wherever he came from.

Sipping her drink, Donna stood behind her husband and ran her hand down over his shoulder. "I'm going to go check on Sophie and kiss our granddaughter goodnight." She said quietly into his ear. "I'll be back soon honey." She finished, leaving him with a tender kiss to his cheek.

Both Sam and Dan watched as Donna walked away from the table and disappeared round the corner towards the goat house. Unbeknownst to Sam, but his younger brother, had also been checking out his wife's rear, as her black dress clung tightly to her womanly curves. Dan stood from the table and made his way behind the bar to get some ice for his scotch. He was soon joined by Tanya, as Rosie kept Sam talking at the table.

"So Daniel, it's been a lovely evening don't you think handsome?" Asked Tanya, leaning down to grab a cold bottle of champagne from the fridge and giving him a flash of her cleavage in the process. "How about you and I call it a night and go back to your room for a private party?" She added, holding up the bottle of expensive booze and biting her lip seductively.

Dan raised his eyebrows at her suggestion. "I tell you what sweetheart…Why don't we have a few more with the others and then meet up when they've gone to bed?" He replied, now staring fully at her breasts, before giving her a wink and returning to the table.

Donna may have been playing hard to get, or even just fighting her feelings for him, but Dan thought he might as well have a bit of fun in the mean time, with the leggy brunette…_Waste not, want not, _Dan thought to himself, as he poured himself another scotch.

It wasn't long before Donna returned from the goat house and back to the table. She sat down on her husband's lap and gave him a slow, tender kiss on the lips. The Dynamos were still continuing their seduction of Dan and no sooner had he sat down opposite Rosie, that she had began to run her bare foot up his leg under the table. He jumped and stared blankly, as she carried on, trying not to burst out laughing as she caught Tanya's eye.

"Sophie's asleep, so I'm going to give Emma her last bottle." Donna whispered into Sam's ear. "Why don't you finish your drink and then go and warm the bed up?" She added, lightly kissing his ear.

Allowing his wife to stand, Sam gently squeezed her rear and smiled. "Don't be long woman." He said, as she rolled her eyes at him and walked off to the kitchen for Emma's milk.

Finishing his drink, Sam said goodnight to his brother and the Dynamos and left them to it. Dan was now left alone with the two women and poured them both another drink. He tried his best to keep the conversation on a friendly level, but Tanya kept turning it to her favourite topic, sex. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered Dan in the slightest, but his mind was on other things, namely his sister-in-law and he wanted to speak to her now Sam had gone to bed.

"Well ladies, this have been an interesting evening to say the least, but I have a headache and I'm going to have to call it a night I'm afraid." He said, smiling at them both and downing his drink. "Rosie, maybe we can do that walk on the beach tomorrow night darling." He continued, standing up and leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Rosie forced a smile. "Looking forward to it." She replied, taking a sip of scotch.

Bending down to give Tanya a kiss on the cheek, Dan moved in close to her ear. "Maybe that invitation could still stand for tomorrow." He whispered, before straightening up and giving her a wink.

"I'm sure." Answered Tanya, raising her glass to him and also forcing a sweet smile.

"Well goodnight ladies." Said Dan, smiling as he turned to leave.

Both women sat and watched him. "Fucking creep." Rosie muttered under her breath, causing him to turn round and look directly at her.

Dan paused and frowned at her. "I'm sorry what was that?" He asked, wondering if he'd heard her right.

"I said…Have a good sleep." Rosie answered, before giggling and blowing him a kiss.

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Dan bit his tongue and didn't say anything, he just turned and carried on walking back towards the guest quarters. He heard exactly what Rosie had said and now he was angry for being taken for a fool…_Why had Donna set him up like that? Why was she fighting it, when really she wanted him just as much as he wanted her? Enough is enough, _he though to himself, as he let himself into his room and closed the door. He waited for a few minutes, until he heard the Dynamos chatting, as they passed his room, on the way to their own and then quietly let himself out. Standing round the corner to the goat house, Dan knew it would only be a matter of time, before Donna emerged and went back to her room, into the arms of his brother.

*****

Gently placing a sweet kiss on her granddaughter's head, Donna tucked her into her crib and smiled as Emma fell instantly asleep. After watching her steady breathing for a few peaceful minutes, she then walked over to Sophie's bed and bent down to tenderly kiss her forehead.

"Sleep well my babies." Whispered Donna, turning out the light and making her way down the stairs and out of the goat house.

Closing the door behind her, Donna couldn't help but smile to herself. Spending time with her precious daughter and gorgeous granddaughter, made her so happy. Thinking about climbing into bed with her handsome husband, only added to her happiness and she began to walk towards the courtyard. Donna took a few steps in the dim light, but stopped dead in her tracks, as a familiar figure moved out of the darkness in front of her.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Donna's gazed locked with her brother-in-law's, as he came to a stop a few feet away. "What do you want Dan?" She asked, as a cool breeze caused her to shiver.

Stepping closer towards Donna, Dan smiled as she stepped back from him and found herself resting against the whitewashed wall. "I wanted to say, that you look beautiful tonight darling." He said quietly, resting his hand on the wall beside her head. "And that was very funny, setting your friends on me."

"Please don't do this." Donna replied, her heart thudding so hard in her chest, she was sure he could hear it too. "Why are you so intent on hurting Sam and harassing me?" She asked, turning her head to peer into the darkness, as Dan moved in closer to her.

"It's not about hurting Sam. It's about me wanting to be with you." Answered Dan, slowly peering down at his sister-in-law's impressive cleavage. "I know you feel the same Donna, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me."

Under normal circumstances, Donna wouldn't have stood for this type of unwanted confrontation and would have walked straight away from it. But it had been building up within her and now she was ready to explode. It had all become too much over the past twenty-four hours and now she had simply had enough of being _told _how she felt… _How could he know how she felt, he didn't even know her. If he had, Dan would have known that she was insanely in love with his brother and that no matter what, she would never intentionally do anything stupid to jeopardise what she had with him._

Feeling the rage bubbling up from the pit of her stomach, Donna turned her head to look directly into Dan's dark blue eyes. "Listen to me you arrogant bastard, because I'm going to say something and I'm only going to say it once." She hissed, not wanting to shout and wake everyone up. "There isn't a chance in hell I'm ever going to sleep with you, or anyone else for that matter. And as for the way I look at you…I have had no choice since you are staying under my roof, but believe me, it's not a look of lust or want, it's a look of pure disgust." She continued, as Dan kept quiet and stared into her eyes. "That's right Daniel, you disgust me. You have made me feel guilty for what _you _did last night and now the way you're pushing it, you're making me feel sick."

Donna stopped, hoping she'd made her point clear once and for all, but couldn't believe it, when a smirk appeared on her brother-in-law's face…_Is this guy for real? _she asked herself, now wondering if he'd taken in anything of what she'd just said.

"It's all talk darling." Dan finally responded, trailing his hand over her collarbone, to sweep her blonde waves to the side and causing her to flinch at his touch. "Sam told me you had a feisty side and that it all adds to the excitement in the bedroom."

It hadn't registered at all. Dan thought it was all a front and that Donna considered all this as some sort of foreplay, before she slipped off to bed with him. Like Rosie had said to her earlier that day, Dan was obviously used to getting what he wanted and wasn't used to women turning him down, this time being no exception.

With her green eyes, staring icily at her brother-in-law, Donna slowly shook her head. "Get it into your thick head…It isn't going to happen." She said, as the alcohol she'd consumed, mixed with the smell of scotch on his breath made her feel dizzy.

"Really?" Dan replied, his lips just millimetres from hers. "I think we both know better sweetheart." He finished, pressing himself against her and kissing her forcefully on the mouth.

Turning her head, away from his kiss, Donna had reached her limit and suddenly kneed Dan hard in the crotch. She gasped for air, as he reeled away from her and grabbed his manhood, wincing in pain. As Dan looked up at her, she felt empowered and for the first time, completely in control of the situation…_Finally it's registered, _Donna thought to herself, as Dan lowered himself and sat on one of the low walls, still trying to catch his breath.

Stepping closer to him, Donna composed herself for a few seconds and straightened her dress. "That…Was your final warning." She said in a calm tone, pointing her finger at him, a few inches away from his face. "And if you ever try anything like that again, I'll…" She trailed off, as he looked back at her and smiled.

"You'll what?" Asked Dan cockily, slowly standing up in front of his sister-in-law.

Feeling her breathing become shallow once more, Donna's head began to spin. "I'll tell Sam." She said, watching Dan's face turn pale as he glanced over her shoulder.

"Tell me what?" Asked Sam, as he stood behind his wife and saw a look of sheer shock appear on his brother's face.

Donna's body stiffened at the sound of her husband's voice behind her…_Oh my god, how much did he hear?, _she thought, as she turned to face him. Sam looked suspiciously, first at Dan, then back at Donna. There had obviously been some sort of altercation between them and Sam wanted answers.

"Will someone tell me what the hell's going on?…Tell me what Donna?" Asked Sam, as he watched her begin to physically shake.

She was finding it hard to breathe, as the tears sprang to her eyes. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen. Donna didn't want Sam finding out at all, let alone like this. It was all such a mess and it wouldn't have been if it wasn't for the fact that, Daniel couldn't keep his feelings and his hands to himself. As Sam stared at her, waiting for answers, Donna thought she was going to throw up. Without saying another word, she pushed past Sam and ran up to the bedroom. The hot tears were streaming down her cheekbones, blurring her vision and the next thing she heard, was the sound of her husband running up the stairs behind her.

***********

A.N. Hope that was okay hunnies? Press the lil button if you want the rest! Lol .. Love ya all, Liv x


	53. Chapter 53

N.B. Mwahs & Hugs for all your fab reviews my lovlies! Keep 'em coming lol.. Love to you Naughty T & thanks soooo much for your support over the past few days *hugs*, Rosie, even though you're away, I know you'll have a good read when you return *HARD* lol… My Ickle 'Livettes', love ya both *Mom hug*…

'**M' WARNING!**

***************

Chapter 53 Touched

************

Donna sat down on the bed and wiped away her hot, stinging tears, her heart was beating harder then ever, as her hands continued to shake. She didn't have time to get everything straight in her head, before Sam came crashing through the bedroom door and slammed it behind him. Taking a deep breath, Donna slowly raised her head, to peer up into her husband's eyes. Her heart broke further, as she saw the look of mixed emotions on his face. Sam stared back at her, with a look of concern and suspicion, as he tried to take stock of what he'd just stumbled upon outside. Neither of them said a word for a few moments, as Donna threw her heels off and began to play nervously with her wedding rings. She knew Sam was waiting for her to begin explaining, but where did she start?…_Oh don't worry honey, everything's okay, Dan and I were just discussing the weather… Sam, your brother's been trying to get into my knickers from the minute I met him…Or even, hey darling, Dan's touch wasn't as tender as yours, when he slid it over my naked breast. Shit, _she thought to herself, as she looked back at Sam.

Running his hand through his hair, Sam was beginning to get more and more agitated with the stone cold silence. "So are you going to tell me what's going on, or am I going to have to guess?" He said calmly, now leaning against the pale blue wall and never breaking eye contact with his wife.

Swallowing hard, Donna continued to twirl her engagement ring round on her finger. "Oh Sam, it's…" She answered quietly, desperately fighting back more tears, as they began to well up in her already sore eyes.

"Don't you dare try and give me the, 'it's nothing' crap." Sam responded before she could finish saying it. "That's bullshit and we both know it Donna. So tell me, what's going on with you and Dan?" He asked, feeling a bubble of rage slowly building inside him.

He was already imaging a range of scenarios between his wife and his brother…_Had he been working the charm on her? Had he kissed her? Or even worst, had she kissed him? No, no, even worst still, had they slept together? Jesus this is madness, _he thought, his fists clenched tight in his pockets. Sam felt his heart slowly sinking at the thought of his beautiful wife, the woman he had given his all to, throwing it back in his face and committing the ultimate betrayal, by having sex with his own flesh and blood.

"Well?" Asked Sam, growing more impatient at his wife's renewed silence. "What's going on sweetheart?" He added, trying a softer approach to see if she'd open up to him.

Standing up from the bed, Donna stepped closer to her husband. "Sam before I explain to you what's happened, I want you know that I love you and didn't want you to get hurt." She said softly, reaching out to gently stroke his cheek.

Taking hold of Donna's wrist, Sam removed her hand from his face and glared into her watery eyes. "Did you fuck him Donna?" He asked coldly, obviously coming to his own conclusion by what she'd just said.

"What?!" Screamed Donna, quickly pulling her hand free from his grasp and staring at him in disbelief. "How could you even think that?" She asked, now shaking her head at him. "Oh my god Sam, is that what you think of me? After everything we've been through, when you thought I'd slept with some guy from the club, when I hadn't and now you think I'd risk losing you for a quick fuck with your bloody brother?" Donna finished, tears now escaping her, as they trickled down her cheeks.

Felling hurt and disappointed, that her husband thought she would cheat on him, Donna slumped down on the bed. She stared down at the floor and gathered her thoughts, not wanting to look up at Sam when she was feeling so angry. Sam played her words over and over in his head. Looking down at Donna, as she tried to stop her flowing tears, he sighed. She was right. How could he think she was capable of doing anything like that, when it was plainly obvious she loved him as much as he loved her and their sex life was as healthy as it was.

Slowly moving over to the bed, Sam sat down beside his wife and stared down at the same spot she was focusing on. "I'm sorry Donna." He whispered, delicately placing his hand over hers on her lap. "I shouldn't have asked you that."

Donna closed her eyes and sighed. "No you shouldn't have, but I guess I understand why you did." She answered, turning her head to face him. "Sam I love you so much and I'm going to tell you everything, because I want you to understand I was only trying to protect you…Protect us." She continued, leaning close to plant a sweet kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Sweetheart you're worrying me now, please just tell me." Said Sam, turning his body towards his wife and reaching out to wipe her tears from her stunning cheekbones.

"Okay." Donna whispered, before clearing her throat and taking Sam's hand. "Last night at the party…When I went to the storeroom for the vodka, Dan came in and…" She paused, feeling more tears forming as she looked into his eyes.

Shaking his head, Sam gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Dan what?" He asked, urging her to carry on.

Stiffening her body, Donna took a sharp intake of air. "He…He tried it on with me." She said so quietly, she was almost whispering. "But I want you know, I wasn't having any of it baby." She hastily added, hoping to make light of the problem, as she searched her husband's face for a reaction.

With his eyes misting over, Sam could feel his blood start to boil, as it pumped round his tense body. His own brother had tried to bed his wife. He tried to let it sink in and calm himself down for Donna's sake.

"What do you mean…Tried it on?" Sam asked, gently tucking a stand of Donna's golden hair behind her ear and peering intensely into her eyes.

Looking back down at the floor, Donna bit her lip. "He basically told me he wanted me and that he knew I felt the same way about him. He said the way I'd been looking at him had given him the 'come on', but I swear Sam, I didn't." She answered, closing her eyes and shaking her head slowly. "This is such a mess."

Standing up, Sam started to pace the bedroom floor and massage his temples. "Did he kiss you?" He finally asked, coming to a stop in front of his wife and peering down at her.

Wiping a fresh batch of tears away, Donna nodded in response to Sam's question. "Yes, but I pushed him off." She said quietly, staring up at him and watching his face turn red with rage.

Everything was starting to fall into place for Sam; His brother's comments about his wife's looks, Donna being so uptight and unable to climax when he'd made love to her during the party, her one word answers to Dan's questions over dinner. His younger brother had tried to bed his wife and messed with her head in the process. Sam's anger was reaching breaking point, the more he thought about it.

"So what was going on tonight?" Asked Sam, trying to weigh everything up in his head before he could deal with it.

Donna stood and ran her hand down her husband's chest, knowing he was getting worked up, the more details she gave him. "He tried again, but a few minutes before you turned up, I'd just introduced my knee to Dan's balls." She replied with a small smirk, realising she must have hurt him when she did it.

Sam shook his head at the thought of Donna having to defend herself from Dan. "Other than kissing you baby…Did he touch you?" He asked, now realising how close he must have been to her on both occasions.

This was one question Donna really didn't want to answer, but knew she had to. She also knew it would be the one to push her husband over the edge, when he was plainly already seething inside. But what could she do? She wanted to be one hundred percent truthful with him, now she was getting everything off her chest. She thought for a couple of seconds, toying with the idea of not telling him and letting it slide, but soon told herself, that he had a right to know.

"Donna, answer me…Did he touch you?" Sam asked again, bringing her out of her thoughts with his angry tone.

Staring into her husband's narrowed eyes, Donna slowly nodded. "Yes." She replied, now trying to ignore a sudden feeling of nausea sweeping through her. "He came up behind me and slid his hand into my dress, holding my breast…I would have moved straight away, but I thought it was you." She continued, reaching up to stroke Sam's cheek once more. "I'm so sorry Sam. I feel so guilty for letting it happen."

Sam didn't reply, he stared up at the ceiling and Donna could see him beginning to shake with undeniable rage. He was upset, but refused to cry, as the anger took over. As a red mist filled his senses, the bubble of rage that had been building deep within, finally burst.

"I'll fucking kill him." Sam muttered under his breath, as he suddenly bolted for the bedroom door and took off down the stairs.

"SAM!" Screamed Donna, quickly running after him, knowing that this was going to get messy. "Shit." She hissed, as she ran barefooted across the courtyard towards the guest quarters.

****

Seeing her husband running round the dimly lit corner and up the stone steps, everything seemed to go in slow motion for Donna. She had never seen Sam as bad as this and for the first time ever, she was scared of his actions. He wasn't her loving husband anymore, he was acting like a man possessed, as he began to hammer on Dan's door.

"Sam please, calm down." Pleaded Donna, reaching the top step and coming to a stop a few feet away from him.

Ignoring his wife, Sam continued banging on the door, shouting for his brother to come out and face him like a man. Hearing the commotion, Donna was soon joined by the Dynamos, as they stood in their robes and each wrapped a protective arm around her. There was no need for them to ask what was going on, the game Dan was playing, was well and truly up.

Hearing movement behind the door, Sam stepped back. "Open the door Daniel, or I'll kick it in." He called, physically shaking with his fists firmly clenched by his sides.

The door soon opened and Dan appeared in the doorway, coming face to face with his seething brother. Before any words could be exchanged, Sam lunged forward and punched his brother, full force in the face. Dan staggered backwards, touching his now busted lip and glancing down at the bright red blood on his fingertips. He was shocked at first, that his brother had actually hit him and then his natural instinct to defend himself kicked in, as he straighten his body, clenching his own fists.

"You just couldn't fucking help yourself, could you Danny?" Asked Sam, walking menacingly towards him and raising his fist once more.

"NO, SAM!" Donna shouted, as she watched him strike another blow to his brother, as Dan failed to dodge it.

She couldn't watch anymore and with the tears spilling from her eyes, she turned to bury her face into the crease of Tanya's neck. Donna hated violence at the best of times, but when she was witnessing her own husband knocking the living daylights out of his brother, it made it a thousand times worse. Tanya held her friend tight and watched open mouthed, along with Rosie, as the two men wrestled with one another. It was like a scene out of an action movie, as the hero battled with his nemesis, in order to protect his leading lady.

Dan took a swing at Sam and glanced the side of his head, stunning him for a few seconds. "I'm not the only guilty party here Sam." He taunted, out of breath, as Sam grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Donna didn't seem to mind me touching her. In fact the way she moaned, told me she was rather enjoying it." He smirked, as the blood oozed from his lip.

Hearing this, Donna tightened her grip around her friend's slender waist and sobbed loudly. She knew her husband wouldn't believe him, but it only meant he'd be fired up further and unable to help himself continuing the fight. Sam had heard enough and raised his fist for the last time, as he stared with such venom, into his younger brothers eyes. He would have delivered the final blow, if it hadn't of been for the sounds of his wife's loud sobs and the Dynamos' gasps, bringing him back to his senses.

"Pack your things and catch the first ferry out of here in the morning." Ordered Sam, his tone now becoming quieter, as he regained control of the situation. "I want you the fuck off this island." He continued, slowly lowering his fist and staring into Dan's eyes for a few moments, before leaning in towards his ear. "If you even look at my wife again…I'll kill you." He whispered, letting go of his shirt and turning to leave.

Dan stood silently and watched as his brother pushed past his wife and her friends, disappearing into the still of the night. The Dynamos stayed uncharacteristically silent too, frozen to the spot, in utter shock at what they had just seen. If looks could kill, Dan would have dropped dead there and then, as the two women stared coldly at him, whilst Tanya tenderly rubbed Donna's back. The air was eerily silent, with not even the breeze making a sound as it blew through the out buildings and Donna finally summoned the courage to look up at her brother-in-law. They stared at one another, for a few seconds, before Dan moved forward and slammed the door shut to the outside world.

Rosie wiped Donna's remaining tears and smiled. "Come on honey, let's get you a stiff drink." She said softly, taking her hand, as she and Tanya lead her round to the bar.

Sitting Donna on a barstool, Rosie held her close and watched Tanya pour them all a large measure of brandy. "Here Don, drink this, it'll steady your nerves." She said, handing her friend the glass of liquor.

"I need to find Sam." Donna said quietly, taking the drink and downing it in one. "My god, I can't begin to think about what he's going through right now."

Signalling for Tanya to top up their trembling friend's glass, Rosie then sighed. "Best to let him cool off a little honey…Baring in mind, he's just nearly killed his brother." She said, tenderly stroking Donna's head, as she leant it against her shoulder.

Wiping another round of tears, Donna took a sip of her second drink and looked up at her friends. "That's exactly why I didn't want him to find out." She replied, shaking her head.

"Well I think it's romantic." Said Tanya, pouring herself another drink and taking a long sip.

"Romantic?!" Donna exclaimed, looking at her in disbelief, as Rosie did the same.

Nodding, Tanya laughed at their expressions. "Think about it." She said, downing the last of her second brandy. "He could've just had a quiet word with Dan and warned him off, but he didn't. He knocked the shit out of him, to defend your honour Sheridan…Who'd have known Sammy boy was such a hero." She finished with a giggle, raising her eyebrow at her.

Rosie laughed at her, but Donna rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yeah, my hero." She muttered under her breath, standing up and making her way behind the bar.

Donna bent down to find a clean hand towel, causing Tanya to frown. "What are you doing?" She asked, as Donna now laid the towel out on the bar and placed a handful of ice in the centre of it.

"I'm going to find my husband." Donna answered, wrapping the towel around the ice cubes. "His hand must be hurting after that." She finished, turning to look at her best friends.

Nodding, Rosie smiled at her. "Good thinking." She said, taking hold of Tanya's arm. "We'll leave you to it honey…You go and patch up Rocky." She giggled, causing Tanya to laugh too.

"Yeah, tell Carmichael he's a regular knight in shining armour." Tanya laughed, walking away arm in arm with Rosie. "He can rescue me any day."

Standing alone by the bar, Donna closed her eyes and took a deep relaxing breath. She embraced the welcomed silence for a few minutes and completely cleared her mind, before grabbing the makeshift icepack and walking up to her bedroom.

****

Walking into the dark room, Donna could just about make out the figure of her husband, as he sat on the edge of the bed in front of her. She paused for a few moments, before sliding her hand up the wall and flicking on the lights. As soon as she did, Sam peered up at her, with such raw emotion in his eyes, her heart felt like it'd been split in two. He looked so sad, so vulnerable sat there and Donna wasn't used to seeing her usually strong, smiling husband like this. He was shirtless, with his blood stained shirt thrown straight into the laundry basket at the end of the bed.

"I thought you might need this." Said Donna, almost in a whisper, as she held the towel wrapped ice out to him.

Taking it from her, Sam placed it directly onto his swollen knuckles and flinched at the pain. "Thanks." He whispered, before looking back up at his wife. "I'm sorry you had to witness that Donna…But I'm not sorry for doing it. It's been a long time coming." He added, as he watched her lean back against the wall.

A confused expression came to Donna's face, as she took in what Sam had just said. "What do you mean, a long time coming?" She asked, shaking her head, but never taking her eyes off him.

"Oh this isn't the first time my dear brother has done this. Only last time, he succeeded." Answered Sam, sniggering and shaking his head. "Really, I should have read the signs."

Swallowing softly, Donna realised what Sam was saying and closed her eyes briefly. "Lorraine?" She simply asked, looking back at her husband.

Sam slowly nodded. "It was at a time when our marriage was practically over and maybe I should've done something then." He responded, removing the icepack from his hand to take a look at the damage. "But the truth is, I didn't care anymore. I'd given up on her long before that. All I was interested in, was the welfare of my kids. She could've fucked whoever she wanted, as long as it didn't effect them." He continued, throwing the icepack to the side and gazing back up at his wife.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sam." Said Donna, slowly walking towards her husband and coming to a stop between his legs. "I'm so, so sorry." She whispered, pulling his head towards her chest, as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Snaking his arms around Donna's waist, Sam held her tight and silently cried into her cleavage. They held each other close for ages, just relieved everything was over and they were still together after it all. Donna couldn't help but feel sorry for Sam, knowing he'd been holding onto everything for the past few years and it was plainly obvious to her, that even though he said it didn't, it still hurt him deep down.

Gently stroking the nape of Sam's neck, Donna placed a delicate kiss on the top of his head. "Shhh baby." She soothed, closing her eyes at the sensation of him reaching up to unzip her black dress.

Breathing in the sweet scent of his wife's perfume, Sam planted slow, feather light kisses around the top of her plunging neckline. Her warm skin and the sound of her beating heart, was comfort enough just knowing she was their for him, no matter what. With Donna's dress now undone, Sam took hold of the straps and gently slid them down her sun kissed arms, before letting it fall completely, to pool around their feet. Now stood in nothing but a black silk thong, Donna melted against the heat of her husband's body and gazed longingly into his eyes, as he peered up at her.

"I love you so much darling." Whispered Sam, holding her close and running his masculine hands, up and down her back.

"I love you too." Donna whispered, gently cupping his face in her hands and guiding him close for a kiss.

Their lips found one another, with such tenderness and brushed slowly, before Donna slid her tongue in to find Sam's. Exploring each other's mouths, as though they never had done it before, caused small moans to escape them both and add to the sexual tension that filled the air. Each touch between them, fuelled the fire of desire, that engulfed their bodies and kept them needing more. It was slow and meaningful, with neither of them in any rush to get it over with.

Breaking from their kiss, Sam gazed intensely into his wife's sparkling green eyes and hooked his fingers around the top of her underwear. Easing them down her perfectly toned legs, he allowed her to step out of them, before sliding his hand teasingly up between her thighs. Donna rested her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes, as her husband then brought his fingers to a rest near her womanhood.

"You're so beautiful." Sam whispered, watching Donna's breathing quicken slightly, as he then slid two fingers inside her. "I'd do anything to protect you." He added, slowly moving his fingers back and forth.

Donna couldn't respond, all she could do was moan quietly at the wonderful sensation of her husband's expert touch within her and his thumb working on the tiny bundle of nerves, he knew drove her wild. He pulled her closer once more and kissed around the top of her breasts, pausing now and again to gaze up at her changing facial expressions, as he continued his erotic stimulation between her legs. Running her fingers through Sam's dark hair, Donna could feel her tension slowly easing away, with every stroke of his touch and let him know it was working, by the sound of her groans becoming louder. He continued for some time, not bothered about his own sexual satisfaction, as long as he could work on giving his wife the release she so badly needed and a short while later, after increasing the pressure of his fingers, she got it.

Taking short gasps of air, Donna dug her fingernails into the flesh of Sam's shoulders, and began to tense and contract around his hand. "Ohhhhh myyyy..." She breathed, as the wave of her orgasm, crashed through her lower body and made her shudder to a stop.

Smiling lovingly, Sam carefully removed his fingers, once he knew Donna had given him her all and responded fully, as she leant forward to passionately kiss him.

"Thank you." She whispered into her husband's mouth, in between hot, sensual kisses.

Pushing Sam back onto the bed, Donna knew it was her turn to please her husband and expertly removed his trousers and boxers, within a matter of seconds. He sat back up to meet her, as his wife climbed up onto the bed, to straddle his waist. Their gazes were firmly locked, as Sam lifted her hips and slid her down onto his solid erection. Allowing Donna to wrap her legs around him, they both gasped with pleasure, at the feeling of him deep inside her wet and highly aroused body. Holding each other close, they rocked at a slow pace, hips thrusting against one another's.

As perspiration began to trickle down between their hot bodies, Donna forcefully kissed Sam's lips. "You're the only man I ever want." She whispered into his mouth, with one arm wrapped around his neck, leaving her free hand to tenderly stroke his cheek. "The only man I want inside me." She added, gazing into his lust filled eyes.

Sliding his hands down to his wife's rear, Sam upped the pace and guided her deeper onto him. "Keep talking like that baby and I'll come too soon." He said, kissing her back with firey passion.

Throwing her head back, Donna emitted a low groan, as Sam began making sharp, quick thrusts within her and moaned himself, as he felt her muscles contracting wildly around his throbbing manhood. She could feel the definite stirrings of a second orgasm, building up like a volcano about to erupt and clung tighter around her husband's neck. Sam was very close to climaxing too and moved his hands round to Donna's hips, holding her in the position, he knew both of them could reach it together. As Donna's back arched, grinding herself deeper onto Sam, she let out a long, soul moving groan and reached her peak, taking her husband with her. They both moaned in unison, as Donna came first, followed by Sam a few seconds later. He gasped at the sensation, of ejaculating forcefully inside his wife and fought hard to steady his breathing, as she placed her mouth over his, taking his tongue into hers. Listening to each other's heavy breathing, the pair held one another close for a couple of minutes, before Sam laid back onto the bed and took Donna down with him. She moved to his side, resting her head against her husband's manly chest and Sam wrapped his protective arm around her.

Entwining her fingers through Sam's, Donna pulled his hand to her mouth and tenderly kissed his swollen knuckles. "How's it feeling now?" She asked, gazing up into his eyes.

"It's fine sweetheart." Sam answered, planting a kiss on Donna's damp forehead. "Funnily enough, I feel a whole lot better now." He finished with a sweet smile, before closing his eyes.

Smiling too, Donna reached down to pull a sheet, over their quickly cooling bodies. She repositioned herself, turning away from her husband and closed her eyes, as he snuggled up behind her. Safe and secure in his strong arms, Donna listened to Sam's steady breathing and allowed herself to drift off into a deep, contented sleep. Sam stayed awake for a while longer, making sure Donna was asleep before his exhausted body finally gave in too. They stayed in the same position all night, never once letting go of one another's hands.

An awkward situation, that could have the potential to blow their marriage apart, had somehow brought them closer together and for this, they'd be eternally grateful it had.

************

A.N. Are you glad Dan's gone? Lol… Go Sammy boy!

Hope it was okay all?…Press the button and let me know..

Got a bit more drama coming up, if ya want it? But going to push it on a few months I think… Thanks for reading lovelies, Liv x


	54. Chapter 54

N.B. Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all the fab reviews darlings! Mwahs x Special hugs and kisses for my Dynamos Mel & Viki, love you so much girls, always xxx Livettes, hugs for you too girlies xxx

And for all you peeps that have added the story to favourites, what about telling me what you think people?! Lol.. Geeeees mannnnnn! Anyway, rant over… enjoy!

***********

Chapter 54 Book Work

********

The months passed quickly on Kalokairi and after the whole Dan saga, life was just about back to normal for the Carmichael's. They had talked things over and over, finally getting everything off their chests and decided to put it all behind them, bringing them closer together as a couple. It was two weeks before their first wedding anniversary and Sam had wanted to plan something special for his wife, but was a little stuck for ideas. The Dynamos had left for a month and then returned, wanting nothing more than to settle for a while on the idyllic Greek island and of course, spend time with their best friend. They had kept themselves busy though, with Rosie focusing on writing her next cook book and Tanya working on finding a bachelor of independent means.

Finishing in the bathroom, Donna was surprised not to find Sam in bed, where she'd left him a while earlier. She got dressed, leaving her long, blonde hair loose and left the bright, breezy bedroom, in search of her missing husband. Humming to herself as she crossed the courtyard, Donna smiled at the sight of Tanya holding baby Emma on her lap at a table by the bar and Sophie spoon feeding her daughter one of Rosie's homemade purees.

"Morning girls." Said Donna with a smile, sitting down next to her friend and leaning across to plant a tender kiss on her babbling granddaughter's head.

Smiling back at her, Tanya handed Emma over to Donna and poured herself another coffee. "Good morning Don…Sleep well?" She asked with a smirk, before taking a sip of her drink.

Donna couldn't help but smirk too, as Sophie handed her Emma's bowl for her to carry on feeding her the last of her breakfast. "No not really, but I'm not about to go into details in front of my daughter am I?" She responded, rolling her eyes at her now giggling friend.

"Yeah, please don't." Sophie laughed, leaning closer to wipe Emma's mouth, as she flashed her a gummy grin. "You've been married nearly a year and you still act like newly weds. It's not normal."

"Yeah and I can't believe this little one is seven months old already." Replied Donna, quickly changing the subject from her sex life and turning Emma round to face her. "You're growing too quick little one." She added, holding her up and kissing the tip of her little nose.

It was true, Emma was growing fast and was such a good, contented baby. Donna was so proud of how well her daughter had adapted to motherhood and taken everything in her stride. Bringing up a baby without the help of its father was hard, there was no denying it, but Donna had made sure Sophie had all the love and support she needed. Everyone was completely smitten with the baby, including the once child phobic Tanya, much to everyone's surprise.

Sophie smiled, as she watched Emma excitedly kick her legs and screech at her mom, as Donna cooed away at her. "I can't believe it either." She said, standing up to take her daughter from her mother. "I'm going to change her diaper then head down to the beach. You want to join us?" She asked, now holding Emma on her hip, as she playfully yanked at her mom's hair.

"I'd love to sweetheart, but I need to find Sam and go over the books with him." Donna answered, helping herself to a cup of coffee from the pot on the table.

Laughing, Tanya winked at Sophie. "So that's what they call _it_ these days, going over the books?" She said nudging her friend. "The only book you two go over, is the 'Karma Sutra' I brought you back from my trip." She finished, laughing even more, at the sight of both mother and daughter's mouths dropping open.

"Oh my god." Whispered Donna under her breath, trying not to meet her daughter's gaze, as she stared down at her in shock. "Shut up Tanya." She continued with a small giggle.

Shaking her head, Sophie covered Emma's ear. "There is a child present and that is far too much information, thank you very much Aunt Tanya." She said chuckling at her mother's obvious embarrassment.

"Oh honey, don't play the sweet and innocent with me." Tanya laughed in response. "Next you'll be telling me Emma was the immaculate conception." She added, causing Donna to choke on her sip of coffee.

"Okay enough." Laughed Donna, placing her cup down on the table and looking up at her daughter. "Don't you have a diaper to change?" She asked, motioning towards the goat house.

Rolling her eyes at her mother, Sophie then nodded. "See you later." She said, walking off across the sun drenched courtyard.

As much as she loved her friend, Donna couldn't believe she could wind her up the way she did… _Sure Sophie was no angel and was also an adult, but that didn't mean Donna wanted to share her sex life with her though. They told one another most things, but their favourite sex positions wasn't one of them…I'll get you back one day Tanya, _Donna thought to herself, as they were joined by Rosie at the table.

"Oh, she finally surfaces." Rosie giggled, placing a fresh pot of coffee on the table and smiling at Donna. "What's going on?" She asked, peering round a still giggling Tanya.

"We were just discussing _the book._" Answered Tanya, sliding down her sunglasses, to wink at Rosie.

Rosie laughed, pouring them all a refill. " Ah, _the_ _book._" She repeated, now giggling herself. "How ya finding it Sheridan…Informative?" She asked, taking a sip of the hot drink.

Donna laughed and stirred her coffee. "Yeah it's great, if you've got the body of an eighteen year old, along with a gold medal in gymnastics." She responded, causing her two best friends to burst out into even more fits of laughter. "My god, if I could even manage half the things in there, I'd be happy." She finished, taking one last sip of her drink and standing from the table.

"Yes, but Sam would be happier." Rosie replied, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

Shaking her head, Donna smirked at her. "Oh believe me honey, he has absolutely no complaints in that department." She said, giving the Dynamos a cheeky wink as she walked away towards the beach.

*******

Giggling to herself, as she made her way down the stone steps to the beach, Donna paused at the bottom, as she found her husband walking towards her. Sam didn't notice her, as he chatted on his cell phone and stepped off the sand. He looked worried and somewhat upset, as he finally ended his call and looked up at his wife.

"Hey." Said Sam, forcing a smile and moving closer to plant a tender kiss on Donna's lips.

Smiling back at him, Donna tilted her head to one side. "Hey…Are you alright darling? You look upset." She asked, peering straight into Sam's eyes and running her hand down the front of his t-shirt.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sam sighed. "I don't know." He replied, taking Donna's hand to lead her back up the steps with him. "I've just had a long talk with Zack and he's so down. That bitch is giving the boys more grief than ever."

"Oh Sam." Donna responded, gently pulling him to a stop before they reached the courtyard. "What has Lorraine done now, or daren't I ask?" She added, pulling her husband close, as she rested against the rough, stone wall.

Sam shook his head and wrapped his strong arms around his wife's waist. "She turned up on campus, drunk and shouting the odds." He answered, gazing into her eyes as tears began to form. "Security removed her and the police were called."

Letting out a small gasp, Donna closed her eyes briefly. "Why the hell is she so intent on ruining their lives?" She replied, wiping away a single tear, as it trickled down her cheek.

Feeling her heart become heavy and start to sink in her chest, Donna could see the hurt and anger building in her husband's eyes… _She might not have given birth to Ben and Zack, but she definitely considered them her own. They were part of Sam, part of his world and therefore, now part of hers. How a mother could inflict such pain and embarrassment on her own children, was beyond Donna and for that, she hated her husband's ex-wife with a passion. For her, hate was a strong word and one she very rarely used, but this was the exception and one she had to try and conceal for Sam's sake. It was one thing for Lorraine to take her problems out on Sam, but she didn't want to stop there. She wanted to harm everyone around her, obviously finding it necessary, for everyone to feel as thoroughly miserable as she did._

Shaking his head, Sam rested his forehead against his wife's. "It's beyond me darling, but one thing's for sure…it has to stop." He said in a matter of fact tone. "She's gone too far."

"She went too far a long time ago sweetheart." Donna responded, sliding her arms around Sam's neck. "What I want to know is, what the hell she thinks she's going to achieve by doing all this?…Fair enough she's pissed at you and even me, but the boys?"

"I suppose they remind her of me and if she can't get to me, then they're the next best thing." Answered Sam, slowly moving his head and placing a kiss on Donna's forehead.

Resting her head on Sam's chest, Donna listened to his heart beating for a few moments and gathered her thoughts. "You have to go to New York and spend time with the boys." She finally said, breaking the silence and looking up to gaze into his eyes.

Gazing back at his wife, Sam slowly nodded. "I know." He whispered, tightening his hold on her. "But I'm not going without you." He finished, placing a delicate, slow kiss on her lips.

Taking a deep breath, Donna sighed. "You know I can't baby." She said quietly, trailing her hands down his chest. "We're nearly fully booked for the next week and Emma's got her immunisations, so Soph will need me no doubt." She continued, gently stroking Sam's cheek. "But you have to go. Ben and Zack need you."

Although he didn't want to hear it, Sam knew his wife was right. The hotel was busy, busier than it had ever been and Donna was already rushed off her feet, even before the extra guests arrived in a few days time… _He felt torn regardless. Part of him knew he had to go back to New York and support his sons, but the other part didn't want to leave his wife when she was going to need his help the most. He told himself, she had the Dynamos, the guys and would somehow cope without him for a few days. Donna had run the hotel practically single-handedly for fifteen years and proved to all she was more than capable of running a successful business. Nothing would change that now, but they'd miss one another like hell and they both knew it._

"Go pack darling and I'll book your flight." Said Donna quietly, before leaning close to softly kiss him.

Finally breaking for air, Sam smiled sweetly at his wife. "I love you." He whispered, placing one last kiss on her forehead, before walking up the few remaining steps into the courtyard.

Donna closed her eyes and slumped back against the rough wall. "I love you too." She whispered to herself, as she felt more tears about to spring to her eyes.

******

Clearing the breakfast dishes and carrying them into the kitchen, Donna was soon joined by the Dynamos. They had seen Sam return from the beach and head straight to the bedroom, deep in thought. A few minutes later, their friend had returned, silently gathered everything from the table in front of them and headed to the kitchen. It didn't take a genius to work out there had been something going on between the Carmichael's and the Dynamos wanted to find out if it was something they could help with sorting out.

Getting wedged in the door, as the pair of them entered at the same time, they couldn't help giggling a little, until they saw the look on Donna's face. "Alright Sheridan, spit it out woman." Said Rosie, folding her arms, as Donna turned away to face the sink.

"Yeah come on Don, what is it?" Asked Tanya, walking over to her friend and turning her back round to face them. "A while ago, you were in love and in god only knows what position with your husband…Now you look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders honey." She finished with a frown, as she peered into her friend's teary green eyes.

Straightening her body, Donna sighed. "Sam's going to New York." She answered, as she proceeded to put away boxes of cereal that had been left out. "Can you believe my daughter still eats this crap?" She added, looking at the box of 'Lucky Charms', trying to avoid the barrage of questions about to come from her friends.

Tanya snorted. "Yeah nice try…So why's he going?" She asked, not standing for Donna's blatant change of subject.

Placing her hands on the back of a kitchen chair, Donna rolled her eyes at the pair. "The ex is continuing her sick tirade on the boys. I told Sam to go." She answered, trying hard to cheer up by smiling at them.

"I don't know why Sam doesn't just take a hit out on that bitch. End it once and for all." Tanya replied shaking her head. "I have contacts you know?" She finished, causing both Rosie and Donna to laugh at her.

Donna walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "As appealing as that sounds right now babe, I don't think having Lorraine shot and dumped in the Hudson is the answer to our problems." She giggled, walking out the kitchen, as the Dynamos followed closely behind.

Pulling her friend to a stop, Rosie frowned. "So why aren't you going with him?" She asked, still holding onto Donna's arm.

"How can I leave this place, when we're going to be so busy?" Donna responded, tilting her head to the side to peer at her friend.

Both Rosie and Tanya looked at one another and laughed. "Honey, we're here. We've done it before, what could go wrong?" Asked Tanya, walking behind the bar to open a chilled bottle of Chardonnay.

Laughing at her friend's joke, Donna suddenly stopped. "Oh my god, you're serious aren't you?" She replied, joining her friend at the bar and watching her devour a large glass of white wine at eleven in the morning.

"Yes." Rosie answered, sitting down on a stool next to her. "You know how much those kids love you Donna, they need you too." She continued with a caring smile and pouring herself a glass of white wine too.

Thinking about what her friends were suggesting, Donna silently mulled over it for a few minutes…_Could her friends cope? More importantly, could she trust them running her business? Yes they'd done it before, but that was ages ago and the hotel was practically empty at the time. Sure Pepper and Eddie would be there too, but would they actually be productive, knowing their boss was out of the country? On the other hand, Tanya had proved she could keep Pepper inline and used him to her advantage… Can I really jump ship like this? _She asked herself, taking a deep breath and staring at her grinning friends.

Smiling at the thoughtful Dynamos, Donna shook her head. "I can't girls." She said after much deliberation. "Now I'm going to go help my husband pack." She continued, grabbing Rosie's glass and downing the last of the contents for her. "Tan, can you do me a favour and book Sam onto the next available flight? My credit card's in my desk drawer…Thanks sweetie." She finished, already walking away towards the reception.

"Donna are you sure you don't want to go?" Rosie called after her friend.

Without turning round to answer her, Donna waved her hand in the air. "I CAN'T!" She shouted, disappearing through the doorway.

The two Dynamos turned to look at each other and laughed. "She can." They both sang in unison, before giving one another a high five.

*****

Quietly entering the bedroom, Donna smiled lovingly at the sight of her husband just throwing various items into his holdall and not bothering to pack them properly. Nudging him out the way, she sighed and started to refold Sam's clothes, ensuring they wouldn't crease too badly in transit.

Grabbing Donna's wrists, Sam smiled and pulled her close against his masculine frame. "I don't care about the clothes sweetheart." He whispered, his eyes wide as he stared into hers. "What I care about is the fact we're going to be apart for a while and I'm going to miss you…Every part of you." He continued, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Jesus, is that all you think about Carmichael?" Donna replied, biting her lower lip, after she saw her husband's gaze fall to the low neckline of her pale blue sundress. "Yes, I think it is." She giggled and rolled her eyes, as Sam bent down to leave a trail of alluring kisses around her ample cleavage.

"I can't help myself woman." Mumbled Sam in between his open mouthed kisses. "How am I going to cope not feeling your legs wrapped round me?" He asked, now looking back into her beautiful eyes. "Or your mouth round my.."

Clamping her hand over her husband's mouth, Donna couldn't stop a dirty laugh escaping her. "You are so filthy Samuel." She squealed, removing her hand as Sam laughed too. "I love it." She added, pulling his face closer to kiss him with firey passion.

Savouring the moment, Sam responded fully to his wife's kiss… _He wanted to memorise everything for when he'd be gone; the smell of lavender in her hair, the wonderful sensation of her body pressed against his and of course, the honey sweet taste of her lips when he ran his tongue over them._

Donna slowly ran her hands down her husband's chest, feeling his growing arousal pressing hard against her. She moaned as Sam's mouth left hers, allowing Donna to breathe in some much needed air to her lungs. It was amazing how Sam could still literally take her breath away, even after nearly a year of marriage. He was perfect. They were perfect for one another and that was also plainly obvious to everyone around them.

"I'm going to miss you so much baby." Whispered Donna, letting her hands trail down towards her husband's belt buckle and start undoing it.

Sam ran one hand through her flowing, blonde waves and the other down to the feminine dip in her lower back, holding her tight. "I'll be thinking about you every minute of the day." He whispered, gently teasing her sensitive neck with his mouth.

"Hmmm." Moaned Donna, closing her eyes at the almost electric sensation on her flesh.

They were aware of the sound of someone coming up the stairs and before Sam had chance to buckle his belt back up, they were interrupted by that someone knocking at the bedroom door. Sam groaned, as the moment was suddenly over and his wife broke apart from their close embrace. He turned his attention back to his packing, as Donna walked over to the door and opened it to find a grinning Tanya.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Smirked Tanya, peering over her friend's shoulder at a frustrated Sam.

Donna let out a quiet chuckle, as she heard Sam groan once more behind her. "We were actually about to say our goodbyes Tan…And I'm sure you know what I mean honey." She answered, opening up the door wider, to let her friend in.

Walking over to Sam, Tanya placed her arm around his broad shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry Sammy Boy, you'll get your blowjob in a few minutes." She laughed, looking down at his undone belt. "Because that's all you'll have time for." She continued, now glancing at her Rolex. "You _both_ leave here for New York in approximately forty-five minutes." She finished, pecking him on the cheek and walking back towards the door.

The Carmichael's both looked at her with the same shocked expressions, as she turned to face them from the doorway. Sam wondered if he'd heard her right. As far as he knew, he was to be travelling to the US by himself. Had the Dynamo really just said both of them? Or was he sadly mistaken?

"Whoa Tanya, backup." Said Donna, shaking her head at her. "Did you just say…Both of us?"

A naughty smile came to the brunettes face. "Yes I did Sheridan." Replied Tanya, winking at a now grinning Sam. "And before you bloody start, it's booked. You're going and that's the end of it. Rosie and I have everything covered here, you don't have to worry sweetie." She finished, blowing her friend a kiss and proceeding to walk away.

"WHAT?!" Donna shouted, quickly glancing at her husband and trying to take off after her friend.

Grabbing his wife by the waist, Sam laughed and dragged her back into the room with him. "I think you've just been told honey." He said, as she turned round to face him, still shocked. "You heard what she said, now get packing."

Donna opened her mouth to protest, but Sam silenced her by placing his mouth over hers. He held her tight and deepened their kiss, forcing his tongue in to meet his wife's. Allowing herself to melt against him, Donna closed her eyes and moaned softly. After a few blissful moments, Sam finally pulled away and smiled at her. For once, he was grateful for the Dynamos to have taken matters into their own hands and book his wife onto the flight with him. He also knew Donna was seriously doubting whether her best friends were up to the job and now he'd have to do his best to persuade her all would be okay.

Shaking her head, Donna couldn't help a smile curling up at the corners of her mouth. "You really think they can manage?" She asked, pulling her husband close once more by his unbuckled belt.

"Yes I do." Sam answered, cupping her face in his hands and gently planting a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Not saying anything for a few moments, leaving her husband hanging, Donna finally giggled. "I better get packing then." She answered, now slowly buckling his belt back up, whilst watching a huge grin appear on his face.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Sam laughed, reaching up to pull Donna's bag down for her to pack.

Slapping Sam's rear as she walked into the bathroom, Donna sighed. "Let's go sort our boys out."

Looking down at his watch, Sam raised an eyebrow and followed his wife into the bathroom. Moving up behind her, as she gathered her toiletries, he took hold of Donna round her waist and lifted her up onto the counter next to the wash basin. She didn't have to ask what he was doing, as the lustful look in his eyes said it all. Never breaking eye contact with her, Sam parted Donna's legs and moved to stand in between them.

"How long will it take you to pack?" Asked Sam, his face inches away from his wife's, as he began to purposely slide his hands up her thighs under her dress.

Reaching down to unbuckle his belt for the second time and unbutton his jeans, Donna bit her lip seductively. "Not long at all babe." She whispered, slowly pushing Sam's underwear down so they fell to the floor with his trousers.

As his fingers found the cotton material of Donna's panties, Sam gently eased them to the side and pulled her closer to the edge by her rear. "Good answer." He whispered, before guiding his erect member into her moist, warmth.

Gasping, Donna wrapped her arms tightly around her husband's neck, as he began to thrust into her. Finding each other's mouths, to stifle their loud groans, Sam felt the need to up the pace immediately. They both knew there was no time to waste, if they both wanted to reach a much wanted climax and Donna raised her legs further, much to the delight of her husband. With the feeling now intensified for both of them, the kiss soon mirrored the deepness of Sam's thrusts. Tongues entwined, breathing fast and ragged, Donna tightened her grip once more.

"Oh my god, Sammmmm." Donna breathlessly moaned into her husband's mouth, as she felt the stirrings of an orgasm.

Feeling the familiar sensation, of Donna's womanhood tensing and contracting around his throbbing length, Sam knew she was ready to explode. His mouth left hers for the first time, finding her neck as her back arched away from him. Donna groaned loudly, digging her nails into her husband's shoulders as she came. Feeling her still grinding against him, Sam let himself release too, closing his eyes in complete ecstasy, as he spilled out into her. They held one another close for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word as they fought to steady their rapid breathing. There was nothing like the afterglow, to make them both think of the future. A future they would be spending together in New York, for the next few days at least.

************

A.N. Thanks for reading hunnies, mwah! New York, New York next…if ya really, really want it?! You know what to do peeps…Pressssssss It! Heehee x


	55. Chapter 55

B.N. Hugs & Mwahs for the reviews hunnies x HUGE SMOOCH for my Dynamos, Mel & Viki. Love ya girls! Xxx Hugs for the Livettes too xxx

'**M' Alert, 'M' Alert!**

***************

Chapter 55 Boys Will Be Boys!

**********

After touching down at JFK, it was the same lengthy procedure as last time, for the exhausted Carmichael's. Finally clearing immigration and fighting their way through the luggage hall, Sam collected both their bags and smiled at his beautiful wife. Donna was in the middle of a phone call back to Greece, telling her friends that they had arrived safely and if there were any problems, they should call her without hesitation. Rosie eventually put the phone down on her, after reassuring her friend over and over, that the hotel was in safe hands and that she should just 'chillax'.

"Chillax?…Rosie just told me to chillax." Donna said laughing, as Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked, snaking her arm around her husband's waist, as he lead them out of the airport to their waiting car.

Greeting Ted, his regular driver, Sam passed him their luggage. "You're so not down with the kids are you?" Giggled Sam, sliding into the back seat of the car, next to Donna.

"Oh and you are Carmichael?" Snorted Donna, slapping his leg as he moved closer to her across the black leather.

Dressed in jeans and one of Sam's white shirts, Donna had left the first four buttons undone on purpose. Every now and then, Sam was rewarded with a flash of the top of her white lace plunge bra and boosted cleavage, much to his delight. The long flight from Greece had been torturous for the pair and Donna had had to stop her husband dragging her to the toilets on the crowded flight, on several occasions. For nearly eight hours, he had simply had to make do with holding her tight and stealing kisses, much to the amusement of the young child seated behind them in first class.

"So, we're finally alone sweetheart." Whispered Sam, hooking his finger round the top of her shirt and peering down for a better look.

Grabbing her husband's hand Donna laughed at his mischievous expression. "Erm, no we're not." She replied, glancing up at the rear view mirror and seeing Ted quickly avert his eyes back to the road ahead.

Reaching for a button near the door handle, Sam smirked as he raised the privacy glass between them and his driver. "Oh yes we are darling." He said, leaning close to place a trail of delicate kisses under Donna's open collar.

Closing her eyes and smiling, Donna allowed Sam to continue for a short while, until she felt him begin to undo the remaining buttons on the shirt. "Slow down honey." She giggled, pushing him back against the seat and moving on top to straddle him. "Anyone would think you hadn't had sex for days." She added, placing her arms around his neck and giving her husband an up close view of her chest.

Sam laughed and slipped his hands down into the back of Donna's jeans, to rest on her rear. "Well it has been half a day baby." He answered with a cheeky wink. "I think I want my shirt back."

"No chance pal, it's bloody freezing." Giggled Donna, before capturing his lips with hers and kissing him with sizzling passion.

Oblivious to the world outside the black Mercedes, the couple's kiss must have lasted for quite sometime, because when they both finally broke for air, the car was already on the block where Sam's apartment was situated. Relaxing back into her own seat, Donna grabbed her bag to touch up her subtle makeup, leaving her husband to rearrange the bulge in the front of his jeans. Glancing round at her husband, Donna couldn't help but chuckle at him, causing Sam to shake his head at her amusement of his awkward predicament. She loved the fact she could turn her husband on, even without touching him intimately…_But then again, he is a man, _Donna thought herself, as the car pulled up outside the glass fronted apartment block.

****

Instructing Ted to wait for them, Sam held Donna's hand, as they exchanged pleasantries with the doorman and stepped into the elevator. Reaching across his wife, to punch in the four digit code to the penthouse, Sam paused to plant a tender kiss on her soft lips. Arriving at the top floor, Donna gave her husband's hand a reassuring squeeze, as the lift doors opened and they walked out into the living room.

Sam's jaw dropped open, as he stood and surveyed the room. "What the fuck has gone on in here?" He said under his breath, still looking round and letting go of Donna's hand.

The large living room looked as though a bomb had been dropped on it. Clothes, beer bottles, pizza boxes and god knows what else, all left where they'd first been discarded. It was a tip, but all Donna could do was laugh quietly at her husband's shocked expression.

"What did you expect sweetheart?" Asked Donna, walking over to the sofa to pick up a pile of dirty clothes. "You didn't tell the boys we were coming and they are after all…well boys." She finished, holding up a pair of boxer shorts belonging to one of her stepsons and raising her eyebrows at Sam.

Walking over to the drinks cabinet, Sam opened it and was surprised to find a bottle of his favourite scotch, still intact. "I don't care if they're boys or not, this place is a disgrace. How can they live like this?" He asked, grabbing two crystal cut glasses from the shelf above and pouring them both a drink.

Taking the glass off her husband and taking a long sip, Donna smiled at him. "Sweetheart…If I didn't pick your underwear up off the bedroom floor, our room would soon look like this." She responded, squealing as Sam lunged forward and took her into his strong arms.

"Well aren't you just Little Miss Perfect?" Sam laughed, placing a teasing kiss on her lips and running his tongue along the opening of her mouth to taste the scotch she'd just drank.

Responding to his kiss of a few moments, Donna moaned quietly, as a burning desire to make love to her husband consumed her senses. "I'm glad that you finally noticed babe." She whispered, clearing her throat, after she reluctantly pulled away from his hold.

Laughing, Sam left his wife in the living room, as he checked the other rooms for some sign of life. Each room in the vast apartment looked exactly the same as the living room and Sam struggled to even see the carpet in the master bedroom, now occupied by his oldest son. He shook his head as he realised neither of the boys were home and made a promise to himself, that he'd see this apartment cleaned up before he and Donna went back to Kalokairi.

"I'll leave them a note to come and find us at the Plaza tonight." Said Sam, walking back into the living room and taking a pen out of his blazer pocket.

Searching for a piece of paper, Sam finally gave up and scribbled a note on one of the old pizza boxes. Standing it up on the coffee table, where he knew his sons would see it, he scanned the room one last time and joined Donna in the waiting elevator. She could tell he was mad at Ben and Zack for having the apartment in such a state, but knew all would be fine once he'd seen his boys and made sure they were alright.

"Chillax Sam." Giggled Donna, cupping her husband's face in her hands and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Let's get out of here before we catch something." Sam smiled, making his wife emit a dirty laugh, as he pushed her up against the elevator wall to shower her with hungry kisses to her neck.

*****

Walking into their suite at the Plaza hotel, Sam tipped the bellhop as the young man brought the luggage into the room after them. The Dynamos had told them before they left Kalokairi, that they had paid for the room as an early anniversary present and by the looks of it, no expense had been spared.

"Oh my god." Donna whispered, placing her purse down on one of the large leather sofas and gazing round the huge living room. "This must have cost the girls a small fortune." She continued, walking over to the small, yet fully stocked bar in the corner.

Walking over to join his wife, Sam threw his jacket over the back of the sofa and smiled as he then held her close from behind. "Yeah, I've got to hand it to them, I couldn't have done better myself darling." He said, resting his head on Donna's shoulder, as she picked up the small card next to a bottle of expensive champagne, chilling in the ice bucket.

"Happy anniversary to our favourite couple…" Donna began to read aloud, as Sam listened and opened the bottle of bubbly. "Better pray the rooms are soundproofed, or god help New York…All our love, Rosie and Tanya." She finished, placing the card back down on the bar and giggling.

"Are we so predictable?" Asked Sam, laughing at his wife's friends and passing Donna a glass of champagne.

Donna slowly nodded, after taking a sip of her drink. "Well you are, Mr. Carmichael." She answered, giving him a cheeky wink.

Wiggling his eyebrows at her, Sam moved close to place a gentle kiss on his gorgeous wife's lips. "Well thanks for letting me know." He whispered, in between their increasing kisses. "Now why don't I go run us a hot bath and you bring the champagne through?" He finished, placing one last lingering kiss on Donna's mouth, before turning to walk through to the bedroom.

Topping up her champagne flute, Donna giggled to herself. Her friends had gone to so much trouble, not to mention the expense of getting the hotel to organise things for her and Sam. Even though she didn't know what the next few days were going to hold for them, she knew they should make the most of their time alone, away from the stress of running Villa Donna. Picking up the chilled bottle, Donna made her way through to the bedroom and gasped as she saw the luxury, queen size bed overlooking the most sensational view of the New York skyline.

"What are you waiting for woman? Get you sexy ass in here." Sam called from the bathroom, making Donna giggle as she walked through to the massive en-suite bathroom.

Finding her handsome husband relaxing back in the massive freestanding bathtub, with a sweet smile on his face, Donna placed the bottle of champagne down next to the basin. Never breaking eye contact with one another, Sam watched as his wife began to get undressed. She took her time unbuttoning her shirt, before letting it slide seductively off her shoulders and fall to the floor. Next, Donna unbuttoned her jeans and allowed them to fall too, turning round so her back was now to her husband. Sam giggled, as Donna peered back at him over her shoulder, unhooking her bra and giving a naughty wink. Last was her skimpy white panties, so hooking her fingers around the top of them, Donna smirked to herself, as she slowly bent forward and painfully slowly, eased them down her legs to the floor. Now completely naked, she turned round to finally face her grinning husband once more.

"Very nice sweetheart." Sam giggled, now beckoning her over with his finger. "Come on in, the water's fine." He added, never taking his eyes off his stunning wife, as she giggled too.

Picking up their champagne, Donna walked over to the tub and climbed in, sitting down in between Sam's legs. As the hot water enveloped her tired body, she relaxed back against her husband's masculine frame and closed her eyes for a few moments, feeling him wrapping his arms around her…_Just being there with him now, made Donna so happy that her friends had taken matters into their own hands and booked her a plane ticket too. She knew that if she'd stayed in Greece, she would've been thinking about him constantly while he was gone and made herself thoroughly miserable in the process. _

Leaning forward, Sam placed butterfly light kisses around Donna's sun kissed shoulders, causing her to let out a soft moan. "What are you thinking about beautiful?" He asked, noticing she was deep in thought.

Opening her eyes, Donna shifted her position slightly under the water and turned her head to look up at her husband. "That I'm so glad I'm here with you baby." She answered, tilting her head up further to kiss his lips. "And that we'll get to spend time with our boys." She finished, smiling as she closed her tired eyes once more.

"Me too darling." Replied Sam, running his hands across Donna's flat stomach and holding her tighter. "Don't be falling asleep. I hear that big bed calling us before dinner." He added with a laugh, causing his wife to laugh too.

"Now how can I sleep, knowing you can hear furniture talking to you babe?" Donna giggled, sitting up and reaching for the sponge.

Sam rolled his eyes at his wife and took the sponge out of her hand. "My wife the comedienne." He said, gently washing her back for her. "You know exactly what I mean woman…I want to take you in there and make sweet, tender love to you." He continued, passing the sponge back to Donna, before starting to massage her tense shoulders.

Feeling herself starting to relax even more, Donna closed her eyes and let Sam continue. "Hmmm, that feels soooooo good." She said in a low, seductive tone. "Don't stop."

Pausing, Sam smiled and leant forward to place a delicate kiss on the back of Donna's neck. "Why don't we continue this in the bedroom sweetheart?" Suggested Sam, standing up and stepping out of the tub.

Donna stood too and took her husband's hand as he helped her out. He wrapped a fluffy white towel around her and one around his own waist, before taking her hand to lead her out to the bedroom. Pausing at the side of the bed, Sam turned to Donna and cupped her perfect face in his hands. The soft lighting in the bedroom bounced off her radiant skin and added to the sparkle in her ocean green eyes… _To Sam, Donna was the most beautiful woman in the world and everyday made him more thankful that she was indeed, his. Waking up next to her every morning, watching her sleeping and even listening to her quiet talking in her sleep, made him love her more and more. She was the most caring, sensitive woman, loved not only by him, but everyone who knew her too._

"I love you Donna." Whispered Sam, leaning close to kiss her lips slowly yet passionately.

Allowing her towel to fall to the floor, Donna ran her hands down Sam's still wet chest. "I love you too." She responded, whispering into his mouth as their kiss intensified.

As Sam's lips eventually left Donna's, to make their way down to her neck, he groaned loudly when the telephone on the desk started ringing. Donna's eyes flickered open, as she was brought back to reality with the shrill ring and bent down to pick up her towel. Wrapping it tightly around her still damp body, she smiled at Sam as he sat down on the edge of the bed and she walked over to answer the call.

"Hello." Answered Donna, waiting for the response. "Yes, send them up." She said after a few seconds, before replacing the receiver.

Walking into the bathroom, Donna grabbed two white robes hanging on the back of the door and threw one to her husband. He looked so handsome sat there in only a towel, but there was nothing she could do about that now when they had visitors.

"The boys?" Sam asked, standing up and pulling the robe on, whilst watching his wife's towel fall once more, as she slid her robe on too.

Nodding, Donna tied up her robe and re-clipped her hair in the dressing table mirror. "I didn't think it'd be appropriate to be sat here with them in a small towel." Said Donna, turning round to rest against the desk, facing her grinning husband as he walked over to her.

Finding the opening at the front of Donna's robe, close to her knees, Sam slid one hand in and ran it up between her thighs. "I for one, wouldn't have minded gorgeous." He whispered, smiling as his wife's body flinched when he reached her warmth.

"Why do you start something, you know full well you can't finish." Whispered Donna, closing her eyes and taking a sharp intake of breath, as Sam slid two fingers inside her.

Gently moving them in and out of his wife for a few moments, Sam flashed her a wicked smile and withdrew his touch. "It'll give you something to look forward to." He whispered, leaning in to give her a teasing kiss and gently bite her lower lip as he pulled away.

Straightening her body, Donna opened her eyes and stared into her husband's. "I hate you." She said, pushing him away, as they heard a knock on the door of their suite.

Laughing, Sam gave her a wink and left the room to answer the door. Donna stayed glued to the spot for a few moments, taking a deep breath to compose herself before she had to face her two stepsons. It wasn't as though she could change into some fresh clothes, as their luggage was still out in the living room, where the bellhop had left them. So tightening her robe, Donna rolled her eyes and walked out into the living room to greet Ben and Zack as their father let them in.

"Hey you two." Donna said with a huge smile on her face, as she watched her husband hug his sons. "I've missed you both." She added, holding her arms out to them, as they smiled and walked over to give her a hug.

"Missed ya too." Replied Zack, giving his stepmother a kiss on the cheek and stepping out the way, as his older brother did the same.

Both boys took a seat on the same large cream sofa and smiled sheepishly at their dad. "Great to see you old man." Said Ben, relaxing back against the cool leather. "So what brings you to New York?" He asked, briefly looking at Donna as she walked behind the bar.

Sam smiled and took a seat on the sofa opposite his two sons. "Well with all this crap going on with your mother, we thought we'd come and surprise you. It might be nice to spend a bit of time together." He answered, smiling once more, as Donna passed him a glass of scotch and the boys a beer each.

"Yeah and what a surprise your dad got, when we called in at the apartment today." Giggled Donna, sitting down next to her husband, before he placed his arm around her shoulder and held her close.

Trying not to laugh, the boys looked at each other and then back at their father, who wasn't smiling anymore. "Ermm yeah, about that…" Ben said, trying to look apologetic as his brother burst out laughing. "It's not usually like that, but ermm, your housekeeper stopped coming a few weeks ago." He continued, elbowing Zack in the ribs to shut him up.

Narrowing his eyes at the pair, Sam took a sip of his scotch. "Why?" He asked, noticing Donna biting her lip to stop herself from laughing at his sons.

"I think she might have been put off, when she walked in on Ben and Tia, in what shall I say…A compromising position." Answered Zack, bursting out laughing once more, as Ben punched him hard in the arm.

"Shut the fuck up." Hissed Ben under his breath, his cheeks now burning with embarrassment, as he looked back up at his parents.

Shaking his head, Sam downed the last of his drink. "And you think that's funny?" He asked, in an angry tone. "Because I don't."

"Hey come on." Donna interjected, resting her hand on her husband's leg. "I haven't travelled thousands of miles to listen to you lot sniping at each other." She continued, calming down the situation, as Ben smiled at her.

She knew her husband was far from impressed with his eldest son, but Ben was only living his life like any other young man would. It was only because Sam didn't live in the same country as his sons, that he didn't see what they got up to on a day to day basis and for this, Donna knew he felt some sort of guilt for leaving them. He was fairly strict with some things and far too relaxed with others, but with him not being there, allowed the guys to get away with everything.

Standing up and walking over to the bar, Sam helped himself to another scotch. "Donna's right, we'll sort this out later." He said turning round to face his family. "So speaking of Tia…How's it going with her now? Did your step mom's words of female wisdom help you out, or do you need some advice from your dad?" He asked, smirking as Donna laughed at him.

"It's complicated." Ben answered simply, peering down at the bottle of beer in his hand and beginning to peel the label off.

Watching her handsome stepson, as a sad expression appeared on his face, Donna could sense he was uncomfortable talking about his relationship in front of everyone and decided to spare him the embarrassment, by changing the subject. Standing up to walk over to join her husband at the bar, Donna smiled at him and poured herself a drink.

"So guys, will you be joining us for dinner this evening, or do you have plans?" Asked Donna, after taking a sip of her scotch and snaking her arm around Sam's waist. "Like cleaning the apartment maybe." She finished with a smile and raising her eyebrows at her now giggling stepsons.

"Unfortunately we're out with friends tonight, but how about we meet up tomorrow? Lunch?" Zack replied, taking a sip of his beer and looking up at his parents.

Nodding, Sam smiled and placed a kiss on the side of his wife's head. "Yeah, sounds like a plan. I think Donna wants an early night anyway." He responded, making his sons laugh and Donna to roll her eyes at the three men.

"Early night, as in _sleep_ boys." Said Donna, now shaking her head. "My god are you two your father's sons or what?" She asked, jumping as Sam grabbed her rear and squeezed it.

The truth was, Donna was tired from travelling and the bath earlier had only added to her sleepiness. On the other hand, thinking back to her husband's erotic touch between her thighs, helped to wake her up a little knowing Sam would more than likely want to carry on where he left off when the boys arrived.

Glancing down at his watch, Ben nudged his brother. "We better get going." He said, standing from the sofa and placing his empty beer bottle down on the glass coffee table in front of him. "We'll call you in the morning and organise lunch." He finished, smiling at his parents as Zack stood too.

"Yeah, but not too early because I'm sure Donna will need a lay in, huh old man?" Zack giggled, winking at his now grinning father.

Shaking her head, Donna laughed too. "Stop being cheeky and get outta here." She responded, giving both boys a kiss on the cheek as they walked over to say goodbye. "Have fun, but behave yourselves." She added, as she watched them walk to the door of the suite with Sam.

Leaving her husband to say goodnight to Ben and Zack, Donna entered the bedroom and slipped off her robe as she slid into the huge comfy bed. Settling back onto the soft feather pillows, she closed her eyes and listened to the muffled sound of voices coming from the other room. She pulled the Egyptian cotton sheets around her naked body and shifted into a comfortable position. It must only have taken a few minutes, but Donna soon drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

****

"Wake up sleeping beauty, your prince is here and he's incredibly horny I might add." Whispered Sam, sliding up close to Donna under the sheets and showering her neck in hungry kisses.

Slowly opening her eyes, Donna smiled. "And when is he not?" She answered, causing Sam to laugh at her response. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked, glancing over to the full length windows and realising it was now dark outside.

Pausing from his kisses, Sam looked up into his wife's eyes and smiled sweetly at her. "About two hours." He replied, stroking a loose strand of her blonde hair away from her face. "After seeing the guys out, I came in here and you were fast asleep already, so I went and read the papers." He continued, now sliding his hand down under the sheets. "But there's only so long I can stay away, knowing my beautiful wife is all alone and naked in this big bed." He finished, gently running his hand down the outside of her thigh.

Biting her lower lip, Donna could feel her body start to respond to Sam's seductive touch. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and moved his hand to her inner thigh. Running her hand though her husband's hair, Donna pulled him close once more to kiss him passionately. She slid her tongue in to find his, letting it explore every inch of his mouth. Feeling Sam's hand travelling further up her inner thigh, Donna couldn't help moaning into his mouth, as he pushed his fingers into her. Sam moaned too, at the sensation of his wife's moist womanhood, gripping around his touch and her now deepening their kiss. Continuing their foreplay for some time, their breathing quickened and Donna writhed around in sexual ecstasy, now feeling wide awake.

"Make love to me Sam." Moaned Donna, into her husband's mouth, now needing more than his fingers inside her. "I need you." She added, grabbing his hand before he pushed her over the edge too soon.

Repositioning himself between Donna's parted legs, Sam rested up on his elbows and watched the reaction on her face, as he slowly entered her with his solid erection. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, Donna let out a quiet gasp, at the sensation of him filling her lower body and making slow movements with his hips. Her eyes opened and stared straight into Sam's, as she reached up to delicately stroke his cheek, before trailing it down over the contours of his chest. Sam stayed rested up on his elbows next to his wife's head, just wanting to take in her stunning beauty, as he continued his slow, steady thrusts into her tight, aroused womanhood.

"I am the luckiest man in the world to have you." Whispered Sam, watching Donna's eyes become glazed as her hips raised in perfect rhythm to meet his.

Placing her index finger over her husband's lips, Donna smiled lovingly at him. "Shhh." She whispered, parting her legs wider and sliding them up to his waist.

Closing his eyes, Sam groaned loudly, at the feeling of Donna grabbing hold of his rear and pushing him even deeper into her. "Shitttttt." He breathed, speeding up his thrusts just a little.

Donna's back now arched off the bed below her, with every one of her husband's hip movements. Sam had obviously been studying _the book _from Tanya and knew exactly how to reach his wife's 'G spot', deep within her. He varied the movements, from slow and deep, to fast and hard, making both of them work up a sweat. Sam now peered down to Donna's heaving chest and couldn't resist cupping one of her breasts, taking it into his mouth. She moaned even louder this time, feeling her husband circle her erect nipple with his tongue, before grazing it with his teeth.

Gripping the sheets at either side of her hot body, Donna's back continued to arch off the bed, grinding her lower body further onto Sam's hard member. "Oh my god, oh my god." She panted over and over, feeling everything start to contract and tense in her lower body.

Knowing his wife was extremely close to climaxing, Sam slowed the pace once more and trailed the tip of his tongue from her breast, up to her neck by her ear. "Do you really want it?" He whispered, sliding his free hand under her arched back to hold her tight against him.

"Yes." Moaned Donna, her head beginning to thrash against the pillow, her body aching with burning lust. "Yes." She repeated once more.

With one last act, to give his wife what she so badly craved, Sam took hold of one of Donna's legs and placed it over his shoulder. Plunging himself even deeper inside her, they both moaned over and over, as Sam's thrusting hips, picked up the pace. Within a matter of minutes, Donna was there. She screamed out, as the most sensational tingling feeling ripped through her lower body, causing the rest of her body to shudder forcefully around Sam's throbbing length. Sam was right there too, closing his eyes and groaning louder than ever, as he ejaculated deep within his wife. Holding her husband's perspiring body against hers as he finally collapsed on top of her, Donna wrapped her arm around his neck, as Sam buried his face into the crease of her neck. He stayed inside her, taking a few minutes to control his breathing and placed tender kisses on her damp neck, as Donna returned the kisses to the side of his head.

Finally raising his head to look into Donna's eyes. Sam smiled. "You're amazing, you know that?" He said, as she gazed back at him with a satisfied smile on her face.

"You're not so bad yourself honey." Replied Donna, leaning forward to plant a 'thank you' kiss on Sam's lips.

Laughing, Sam finally withdrew from his wife and rolled to her side, relieving her of his weight. Sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her naked breasts, Donna reached over to grab the room service menu from the nightstand on her side of the bed. They hadn't eaten since breakfast on the plane and now they had both worked up quite an appetite. In fact, Donna was starving, but didn't fancy getting ready to go out for dinner.

"Why don't you order us something to eat, while I take a shower." Asked Donna, slipping out of bed and walking naked across the bedroom, towards the bathroom. "Oh, and don't bother ordering any dessert, I've got that part covered." She added, pausing in the doorway to wink suggestively at her grinning husband.

Picking up the phone next to him, Sam pressed the number for room service and shook his head at his wife. "Greedy." He said, winking back at her, as Donna laughed and went to take a much needed refreshing shower.

***********

A.N. Thanks for reading… hope it didn't send you to sleep, it was a little long lol… Quite a bit more to come in New York, so review and make me wanna give it to ya! Heeheehee… Love to you all, Liv x


	56. Chapter 56

N.B. Thanks for the reviews hunnies, Mwahs!…Checked the traffic for this story and it seems to be slowing down a little, as well as the old reviewers, so I'm slowly bringing it to an end (maybe 3 or 4 chapters left)… As always, for my Dynamos Mel & Viki, love you both girls, your love and support (and hysterical reviews) have kept me going for so long, SMOOCH! Annnnnnd, my LIVETTES, Charlii & Niki, love ya too lil ones! *hugs* xxx

***********

Chapter 56 Kids

***********

Waking up in the unfamiliar surroundings of the Plaza hotel suite, Donna let her eyes adjust to the dim light and stretched out in the big queen size bed. Running her hand over Sam's side of the bed, she soon realised she was all alone and sat up, pulling the sheets around her naked body. Since getting married nearly a year ago, Donna loved the fact she could wake up to her husband every morning and see his handsome face on the pillow next to her. So now, with Sam not being there with her, meant one of two things; it was still early and her husband couldn't sleep, or after making love several times during the night, she had overslept and he had left her to it.

"Sam." Called Donna, sliding out of bed and reaching for her robe.

Pulling it on and tying it securely round her slim waist, Donna ventured out through the bedroom door. Although her husband wasn't there, she could here him talking and realised he was out on the balcony, on his cell phone. As Sam sat at the table, chatting animatedly and sipping his coffee, Donna walked out to join him and slipped straight into his lap.

Placing his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone, Sam winked at his wife. "Morning gorgeous. I won't be a minute." He whispered, giving her a quick peck on the lips, before he carried on his conversation.

Donna helped herself to her husband's coffee and peered out across the sprawling New York skyline. It reminded her of the last time they were both here, when they were having trouble with Lorraine and it sent a small shiver down her spine, at the thought of what was to come on this trip. Thinking back to Tanya's offer, to get Sam's ex 'bumped off', made her giggle to herself, as she sipped the hot drink.

"What's so funny Mrs. Carmichael?" Asked Sam, ending his call and placing his cell down on the table in front of them.

Turning her head to face him, Donna smiled sweetly at Sam. "Oh believe me honey, you don't want to know." She replied, placing the coffee mug down and leaning close to wrap her arms around his neck. "What time is it anyway?" She asked, realising that he was already showered and dressed.

Glancing down at his watch, Sam grinned. "Just after eleven sweetheart." He answered, gently stroking his wife's cheek. "I guess I wore you out last night huh?" He added, raising his eyebrows at her and giggling.

"You wish Samuel." Giggled Donna, leaning forward to plant a slow, delicate kiss on his lips. "I was tired from the flight and running round the villa like a maniac the past few weeks." She continued, turning to grab her husband's croissant from the table and taking a bite. "How much did we drink last night? Because I've got a bad head."

Shaking his head, Sam frowned. "Not that much darling. A couple of glasses of champagne and you had a scotch with me when the boys were here." He responded, hooking his finger under Donna's chin and turning her to face him. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, Donna smiled at her husband's concern. "Yes baby." She said, staring into his steely, blue eyes. "It will just be the air-conditioning in the bedroom. I'm not used to it." She finished, holding the croissant to his mouth for him to take a bite.

Although Donna had been suffering from headaches on and off for the past few weeks, she hadn't mentioned anything to her husband, as she didn't want him to worry. She had simply put it down to stress and tiredness, from the hotel getting busier and dealt with them, taking a few painkillers when they got too much for her to handle. Tanya had picked up on her friend's mood swings and had even offered Donna something a little stronger, but after last time, when she'd actually passed out after taking them, she'd rightfully declined…_Jesus I could do with an aspirin about now, _Donna thought to herself, leaning her aching head against her husband's shoulder.

"The boys called earlier." Said Sam, holding his wife close and placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "I've got to call into the office before lunch, but I thought I'd leave you the car and Ted can drop you off at the apartment when you're ready." He continued, trailing his fingers through Donna's loose, blonde waves. "The boys know where we're eating and I'll just meet you all there when I'm done."

Closing her eyes and snuggling closer into the crease of Sam's neck, Donna breathed in the alluring scent of the aftershave she bought him. "Okay, but when do you have to go?" She asked, now slipping her hand into the front of his shirt and caressing his chest, smiling to herself as he flinched at her touch.

Grabbing his wife's hand, Sam laughed as she looked up at him. "Unfortunately, now." He answered, still laughing as Donna pouted. "But we'll be alone tonight darling. I'm taking you out."

"Sounds fun." Said Donna, smiling at her husband and standing from her seat on his lap. "I'll go get ready then and head over to the apartment. See you later handsome." She finished, leaning down to kiss Sam passionately, before she walked back into the suite and headed to the bathroom.

**********

An hour or so later, Donna stepped into the elevator at the boys apartment block and punched in the now memorised code for the penthouse. Dressed in black linen trousers, a plain fitted white t-shirt and her golden hair clipped up, she looked casual, yet smart enough for lunch in Manhattan. As the elevator reached the top floor and the doors opened, Donna was greeted by not only the sight of a now tidied living room, but the sound of raised voices coming from the kitchen. Wondering what was going on, she slid her dark sunglasses on top of her head and walked into the kitchen, coming face to face with Ben and a pretty young blonde girl. They both stopped arguing and looked at Donna with shocked expressions.

"Hey darling." Said Donna, smiling at Ben and placing her large purse down on the breakfast bar. "You're dad told me to meet you and your brother here."

With his face softening, Ben smiled back at his stepmother. "Hi, yeah sorry I forgot. Zack's out at the gym, but will be home in about an hour." He answered, quickly glancing at the girl. "Donna, this is Tia." He added, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

Shrugging him off, Tia stepped closer to Donna and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Donna. Ben's told me so much about you." She said, smiling at her through watery eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you too sweetie." Responded Donna, taking the girls hand to shake it. "Are you okay? You look upset." She asked, glancing up at her stepson, who also looked upset about something.

Donna knew she'd walked in on something, but what exactly, she wasn't sure… _From what she could gather, Ben and Tia had quite a tempestuous relationship and the arguments often ended in them splitting up for short periods of time. Sam had told her that Tia was from a wealthy family residing in Connecticut and had been shipped off to boarding school at an early age. This had resulted in her resenting her parents, for neglecting her in favour of travelling the world for months on end and only seeing her for a few weeks during the year. Ben had met Tia at college and they had instantly been attracted to one another, spending as much time as possible with each other during the semester. It had only started going wrong, when Tia had practically moved into the apartment with him, causing arguments not only between the couple, but with Zack too._

"She's fine." Ben cut in, not allowing his girlfriend to answer and staring uneasily at Donna.

Picking up her glass of water, Tia laughed sarcastically. "Yeah Ben, I'm fine." She said, shaking her head as she walked out the room and headed towards his bedroom.

Sighing, Ben sat down on one of the high stools at the breakfast bar and placed his head in his hands. He was trying not to cry in front of his stepmother, but everything had been building up for a long time and after keeping everything bottled up, he needed some release. He needed help. There were things he hadn't been able to tell his father over the phone, when he'd asked how everything was and even though he was now in New York, he still didn't know if he could tell him. It would have been so much easier if he was on speaking terms with his mother, but asking her for help was never going to happen. She was the last person on earth he would go to with his problems.

Moving up close beside her stepson, Donna wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leant her head against the side of his. "What is it Ben? What's wrong darling?" She asked quietly, feeling him finally relax in her arms, after sensing how tense he was.

Slowly looking up at Donna, Ben took a deep breath. "We've messed up Mom and I mean really messed up." He answered in almost a whisper.

Feeling her heart begin to beat faster, Donna wondered what her stepson could mean by that…_What could be so bad, that he felt he'd messed up? _She thought to herself, as she herself took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Come on, tell me." Whispered Donna, giving him a reassuring smile, but not sure if she wanted to hear what he was going to say.

Looking back down at the marble table in front of him, Ben closed his eyes. "Tia thinks she might be pregnant." He replied, barely audible to Donna, as he looked back into her eyes.

Letting her stepson's words sink in for a few moments, Donna felt her body stiffen as she relaxed her hold on him. "Oh my god Ben." She muttered, as she shook her head in disbelief and walked into the living room.

Of all the things she though Ben was going to tell her, this was the furthest one from her mind. She thought he was going to say that he and Tia were breaking up, or going to take a break from seeing each other for a while, not that she might be carrying his child. Donna was in shock as she opened Sam's scotch and poured herself a large measure.

"I'm so sorry Donna, but I had to tell you." Said Ben, walking over to join his stepmother and pouring himself a drink. "I don't know what to do." He continued, taking a sip and sitting down on the leather sofa.

Taking stock of everything for a few silent minutes, Donna sipped her drink to calm herself down and finally turned to look at her anxious stepson. "So I take it she hasn't done a test, or been to the doctors then?" She asked, placing her hand on her hip and staring down at him.

Ben shook his head. "No." He answered simply, taking another sip of scotch.

"Jesus Ben, how long have you suspected it?" Asked Donna, now beginning to pace the floor in front of the fireplace.

Her mind was racing and her heart was aching, wondering how long her precious stepson and his girlfriend had been going through hell not knowing for sure if they were going to be parents. More importantly, not having any of their family there to support them through it.

"A few weeks." Ben responded, watching Donna pace the floor, trying to stay calm.

Placing her hand on her forehead, Donna stopped and looked at him. She could feel her headache returning from earlier that morning and now she had been faced with a dilemma she wished wasn't really happening. Deep down, Donna knew she had to take charge of the situation and try to put everything into perspective for everyone involved.

"Why didn't you tell you're dad when he called you the other day?" Donna asked, pouring herself another drink and taking a sip.

Shaking his head, Ben sighed. "Yeah, I could just imagine his reaction now. It would kill him, thinking I'm throwing my education away. You know what he's like Donna." He answered, placing his empty glass on the coffee in front of him and peering up at his stepmother.

All Donna could do was nod at his answer. Ben was right, his father wouldn't take it too well at all…_Sam had wanted to kill Sky for getting Sophie pregnant so young and they weren't even sure that he was her biological father. The arguments they had gone through over it, had set their marriage off to a rocky start and could've very easily split them up. This would be no different, even though it was his own son. Sam had big hopes for both his sons and had paid for them to go to the best schools in New York, wanting them to go far in life. Settling down young and starting families before earning their qualifications, was not on the agenda for either Ben or Zack._

"What is wrong with you kids?" Donna asked, rolling her eyes at Ben. "Either keep it in your pants, or put something on it." She added, as her stepson stood up in front of her. "Come here." She finished, holding her arms out towards him.

Welcoming his stepmother's embrace, Ben finally let a few silent tears flow. "Will you help us Mom?" He asked, stepping back after a few minutes and looking hopefully into Donna's teary eyes.

Looking into Ben's sad eyes, Donna's heart ached further. So he wasn't her son, her flesh and blood, but he was as good as and now he was asking for her help, she knew she had no choice. She wouldn't let her own daughter go though this alone and now she wouldn't let Ben either. He was her child and he was hurting, she had to do something to ease his heartache. Thinking things through for a few moments, Donna moved closer and placed a loving kiss on her stepson's forehead.

"Of course I will darling." Whispered Donna, giving him a reassuring smile and snapping into maternal mode. "Now I need you to run down the drugstore on the corner and buy a pregnancy test. Then you need to call your brother and find out when he's back, because your dad will be calling soon to meet." She continued, in a very calm authoritative tone. "I'll go talk to Tia while you're gone. Now don't be long."

Listening to Donna, Ben picked up his cell phone and walked over to call the elevator. "Thanks." He said, giving her a worried smile, as the doors opened and he stepped in.

Waiting for the doors to close, Donna took a deep breath and rubbed her throbbing temples. She felt like she was stuck in the middle of a nightmare, with no signs of waking up any time soon. Thinking she and Sam would be spending some fun, quality time with the boys, cheering them up with all the crap they're getting from their mother, had proved Donna wrong. This was nothing like fun. This was added stress…_All part and parcel of being a mother to three. Oh the joys, _she thought to herself, walking over to Ben's bedroom and knocking on the door.

Hearing Tia shouting for her to come in, Donna slowly opened the door and walked in. "Are you okay honey? Ben's told me." She said, walking over to the bed where the young blonde was sitting in floods of tears.

"I don't want a kid." Sobbed Tia, peering up at Donna through blurry blue eyes. "I'm too young. What am I going to do?" She asked, burying her face into the crease of Donna's neck, as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

Wrapping her arms around the trembling girl, Donna closed her eyes and held her tight. "Shhhhh." She soothed, gently stroking her hair. "We'll sort it out sweetheart, but first we need to find out for sure." She added, continuing her tight hold on her and just allowing Tia to cry.

Knowing exactly what the young woman was going through, brought back all sorts of memories for Donna. She had been this age when she found out she was pregnant with Sophie and of course, history had already repeated itself, when Sophie had then returned from travelling, pregnant at the same age she had been.

*************

Ben nervously paced up and down the balcony smoking a cigarette, as Donna sat and watched him. It had only been two minutes, since they'd left Tia in the master bedroom with a home pregnancy test and already it felt like hours, that they'd been out in the fresh air waiting for her. Biting her lower lip, Donna read the box of the pregnancy test, secretly praying Tia would come out and announce there hadn't been a blue line in the result window, it had been a false alarm.

"What's taking so long?" Asked Ben, finally coming to a standstill and flicking his ash into the ashtray on the table. "I mean, how long can it take to pee on a fucking stick?" He continued, slumping down into a chair next to his stepmother.

Throwing the box into the top of her purse, Donna smiled at him. "Give her time darling. Tia's just as scared as you." She answered, taking the cigarette out of her stepson's hand and taking a long drag on it, before handing it back.

The truth was, Donna was just as scared as the pair of them and until Tia emerged from the bathroom, all they could do was sit and wait. Listening to the sound of passing traffic, on the busy street below, Donna was suddenly aware of someone walking across the living room and turned to see who it was. She soon realised it was her youngest stepson returning home and smiled at him, as he joined her and Ben on the balcony.

"Hey Mom." Said Zack, smiling at Donna and bending down to kiss her cheek. "What's going on?" He asked, looking up at his brother and sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing." Ben answered quickly, not wanting his brother to know anything. "You better go get ready. Dad will be calling soon." He finished, glancing down at his watch and standing back up to peer over the balcony railings.

Smiling, Donna nodded. "Yes sweetheart, you better get a move on." She said, also trying to act like nothing was the matter.

Picking up his gym bag, Zack sighed. "Right." He responded, frowning at his older brother and walking back inside to his room, as Tia walked out of the master bedroom.

Ben literally held his breath, as his girlfriend slowly made her way outside and took a seat next to his stepmother. Donna did the same, taking hold of Tia's hand, to assure her she was there for her and for Ben.

Slowly looking up at her anguished boyfriend, Tia nodded. "I'm pregnant Ben." She said quietly, before bursting out crying.

*********

Sam finally called the apartment, apologising for taking so long and suggested lunch back at the Plaza, instead of the restaurant he'd booked. Telling Ben to stay with Tia and talk, Donna had travelled back to the hotel with Zack. She had told her eldest stepson, that once she got time alone with his father, that she would tell him what was happening. Although Ben wasn't too fond of that idea at first, he knew it was the right thing to do and it would soften the blow, coming from his stepmother rather than him. He knew Donna had a way of keeping his father calm and for that, especially now, he'd be thankful to her for handling things.

Lunch had been a normal affair, with Sam catching up with his youngest son and listening about Lorraine's continued harassment of him and his brother. When asked if Ben would be joining them, Donna made up an excuse about him having something important to sort out before he did and Sam didn't ask again, assuming it was something to do with his college studies. Towards the end of the meal in the hotel's restaurant, Zack became preoccupied with his cell phone, texting someone back and forth.

"Is this how's it's going to be? We've come all this way to spend time with you and all you want to do is arrange your social life." Said Sam, taking a sip of his wine and shaking his head at his youngest son.

Donna didn't say anything. Her mind was on Ben and Tia's predicament and how she was going to tell Sam. Sipping her water, she reached into her purse to grab a bottle of aspirin and managed to take a couple, before her husband noticed.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Zack sighed at his father's comment. "Why is it always me that gets picked on? Why not Ben, the golden child?" He asked, staring up at his parents. "At least I'm here."

Sam was about to say something, when Donna placed her hand on his lap to distract him. "Don't listen to your father Zack. I think sometimes, he forgets he was your age once." Said Donna, smiling at her stepson and sliding her hand up her husband's inner thigh. "If you've got somewhere to be darling, then go. Have fun and we'll catch up with you later."

Relaxing, Sam soon realised he was being too hard on Zack and smiled at him too. "Donna's right son. Go and have fun and we'll see you later hopefully." He said, placing his hand over his wife's, to stop her sliding it any further towards his crotch.

Not having to be told twice, Zack said his goodbyes, pausing to kiss his stepmother's cheek and left the restaurant, to meet his friends. Finally left alone in the quiet booth, Sam pulled his wife close and nuzzled her sweet scented neck, showering her with tender kisses. Donna closed her eyes briefly, wondering how on earth she was going to tell him, that his son had got his girlfriend pregnant and that's why Ben wasn't here now.

Taking a deep breath, Donna slowly pulled away from her husband's hold and took his hand. "Sam can we go upstairs?" She asked, giving him a sweet smile, as she looked at his handsome face.

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse sweetheart." Replied Sam, raising an eyebrow at his beautiful wife's suggestion.

Shaking her head, Donna grabbed her purse. "Not for that Sam. We need to talk." She said quietly, sliding out of the booth and walking out of the restaurant, towards the elevators in the lobby.

*****

Pouring her husband a large measure of scotch, Donna handed it to him as he sat down on the leather sofa and stared worriedly at her. He could tell there had been something on her mind when she'd returned with Zack and she had been fairly quiet during lunch too. This could only mean one thing; something had happened at the apartment and possibly between her and Ben.

"Sam, I'm going to tell you something darling, but I want you to promise me, you won't go mental." Said Donna, sitting down next to her husband and taking his hand in hers. "Please." She added, turning her head, to peer into his eyes.

Narrowing his eyes, Sam peered suspiciously back at his wife. "Okay." He answered slowly, growing increasingly more worried by the second.

"Okay." Donna whispered to herself, before clearing her throat. "Tia's pregnant with Ben's baby." She said quietly, wanting to get directly to the point.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Sam, jumping up from his seat and staring down open mouthed at his wife. "You have got to be kidding me." He asked, tightening his grip on his glass.

With his heart pounding hard in his chest, Sam couldn't believe what had just come out of his wife's mouth_… Surely it couldn't be right. Surely his eldest son, the sensible one, hadn't got his girlfriend pregnant at such a young age. Ben wasn't that irresponsible, he never had been. There must be some sort of mistake, some crossed wires somewhere…_Sam was in full denial mode. He didn't want to believe his son could do something like that, at the most important time in his life, school.

Standing up, Donna peered into Sam's eyes and at his shocked expression. "Sweetheart, please calm down so we can talk about this." She said softly, reaching out to stroke her husband's cheek.

Grabbing Donna's hand, Sam shook his head and downed his drink in one. "How the fuck can I stay calm, when you've just announced my son has got some girl knocked up?" He asked, walking away from her and over to the bar. "What was he thinking?" He continued, pouring himself another scotch and downing it.

Donna stared at him, not knowing how to answer that question, when really it was fairly obvious what Ben had been thinking about at, the time of conception. She knew Sam wouldn't take the news well, but she didn't expect him to take it out on her either. After all, she was the one trying to sort the situation out, by not only supporting her stepson and his girlfriend, but giving them advice too.

"Do you know, I should've expected this." Said Sam, finally turning to face his wife. "Leaving the boys unsupervised. Them not being in contact with their mother. It was an accident waiting to happen and I should have been here to stop it Donna." He added, topping up his glass once more.

"Sam, it would probably have still happened, even if you'd have been in New York darling." Said Donna, shaking her head at him and trying her best to stay calm. "The boys aren't going to stop having sex, just because their father lives in the same country or even the same apartment." She continued, walking over to him once more. "Just look at Sophie, she was living under my roof with the man she was about to marry and she got pregnant by accident."

Letting out a sarcastic laugh, Sam turned his head to peer out the full-length window. "Yeah, look at Sophie." He answered, downing the contents of his glass and looking back round at her.

Donna's mouth dropped open and she felt a surge of anger rip through her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked, staring into her husband's eyes, feeling tears welling in hers.

Shaking his head, Sam sighed. "Nothing." He replied, placing his glass down on the bar.

"No, it's not nothing Sam." Hissed Donna, feeling a wave of nausea hit her. "I know what you're getting at…You think Sophie has ruined her life by having a child so young, don't you?" She asked, feeling more and more sick by the second, but not letting her husband answer her question. " Well maybe she did have Emma too young, but she hasn't ruined her life. It may have slipped your mind Sam, but I had Sophie at the same age and I didn't fuck my life up. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Trying to defend himself, Sam cut in before his wife could carry on. "It's not the same Donna." He said in a raised voice, as they both stared into one another's eyes. "Ben.."

"Ben's what? Different?" Said Donna, cutting her husband off and shaking her head at him. "It's no different darling and you know it. You're just disappointed that he's done this before finishing school. And do you know what the sad thing is?…Ben knows this and he was too scared to tell you about it, when they first suspected it a few weeks ago. For Christ's sake, get your head out your ass and look at it logically. He doesn't have the support of his mother and now you're gonna go off at him too?"

Pouring yet another scotch, Sam shook his head. "Yeah thanks sweetheart, nothing like a guilt trip to make me feel better." Replied Sam, staring at his wife, as he felt the anger surging round his tense body.

Rolling her eyes at him, Donna was beginning to feel like they were going round and round in circles. "If you feel guilty, then that's down to you Sam…But really, it's not about you." She said, trying hard to lower her voice to a calm tone once more. "Tia doesn't want to keep the baby and from what he's told me, neither does Ben. I left them at the apartment talking things through and he was going to come and see you this afternoon."

"I can't see him today. I'm too mad at him." Replied Sam, walking over to the sofa to pick up his jacket and slip it on, before making his way to the door of the suite.

"That's right, you run away and drink yourself into a stupor." Said Donna, laughing sarcastically as she stormed in the bedroom. "The problem's still going to be there when you sober up darling. Act like a man…And deal with it." She finished, slamming the bedroom door behind her, as Sam left and slammed the suit door behind him at the same time.

****

After sitting on the edge of the bed to gather her thoughts for a few minutes, Donna groaned. She knew Sam was going to react badly to the news, but she hadn't expected him to go off at her as much as he did. At the end of the day, they were husband and wife and should be supporting each other through it, not going off at on another. She had tried to stay rational, but when he brought up Sophie, she had lost it and Sam had known he'd over stepped the mark…_Fucking men, _Donna thought to herself, walking back into the living room, to collect her purse and bring it back into the bedroom.

Throwing it down on the bed, Donna pulled out her little black diary and turned to the back page, to find Ben's cell phone number. She sat back down on the bed and called her stepson, letting him know, his dad now knew and that he'd stormed out after a blazing row with her. She told him not to come over to the hotel that evening, saying he'd be better leaving his father to calm down and that she'd call him back in the morning. Ben agreed and ended the call thanking her and telling Donna that he loved her.

Donna replaced the receiver and began scanning through her diary. With everything that had happened today, she had something else on her mind that she wanted to clarify. Turning the pages back, week by week, it suddenly hit her like a slap round the face.

"Oh shit, no way." She whispered to herself, finally finding the last page, she'd marked with a 'P' for period.

Staring down at the page, she looked at the date once more. Her last period had been nearly twelve weeks ago. Not really paying attention to dates, Donna hadn't really given her last period a thought. Ever since the miscarriage, her monthly cycles had been all over the place and she had often missed one altogether, until the next month… _Surely it couldn't be? Not now, after all this time? _She thought, rummaging through her large purse, until she found what she was looking for.

Pulling out the box for pregnancy test, Ben had bought for Tia, Donna had noticed earlier, that the pack had contained two tests. She sat there looking down at it for a minute, as another wave of nausea, combined with nerves, ran through the pit of her stomach.

"Get on with it Sheridan." She whispered, picking herself up from the bed and walking into the bathroom.

Taking the small white stick out the box, Donna took a deep breath and closed the door behind her.

**************

A.N. Another cliffhanger for you guys lol And I'm going to be really, really mean and hold back the next chapter, if ya don't get pressing the lil green button! (evil laugh)… Love ya's, Liv x


	57. Chapter 57

N.B. Thanks for the reviews my lovlies…Mwahs for you all! Only a few more chapters to go now! Hugs & a big SMOOCH for my Dynamos, Mel & Viki, love ya girls! Livettes, hugs for you too girlies! Xxx

'**M' Part.**

**************

Chapter 57 Appointments

**********

Hearing the phone ring in the bedroom, Donna threw the used pregnancy test into the top of her purse, without looking at the results first. At this precise moment in time, all she was concerned about, was the welfare of her stepson and her husband propping up a bar somewhere, drowning his sorrows_…Sam could be so insensitive at times and although Donna hated arguing with him, she always knew she was right. Yes she was slightly annoyed at him for leaving, but deep down, she knew why he had done. He was in shock and upset with the news about his eldest son, but at the end of the day, Donna knew he would've been even more upset it he'd found out at a later date. There may have been a few things she didn't share with her husband, but keeping secrets about his sons, was not one of them._

"Damn." Donna muttered to herself, after getting to the phone, just as the caller hung up.

Walking back into the bathroom, she stripped off and stepped into the huge, walk in shower. She was tired, fed up and wished she was back in Kalokairi with her baby girl. Allowing the powerful jets of hot water, to massage her aching head, Donna closed her eyes and cleared her mind. If Sam was going to come back drunk, she didn't want to be there. Not wanting to deal with him in that state, she decided a spot of shopping would cheer her up and there was nothing better than spending someone else's money on retail therapy, or so Tanya had told her.

After rinsing her long, blonde hair, Donna wrapped a towel around her and stepped out into the now steamed up bathroom. Her gaze instantly fell to her purse, sitting on the counter next to the wash basin. Taking a deep breath, she walked over and peered into the top. There sat the pregnancy test, face down. Donna bit her lower lip in anticipation and reached in to turn it over. Staring at the little result window for a few moments, she pushed the white stick to the bottom of her bag and walked away. The pale blue line had just confirmed her suspicions… She was carrying Sam's baby.

Pacing the bedroom floor, wrapped in nothing but a towel, Donna nibbled on her nails. "Shit, shit, shit." She whispered, as she thought about what to do next and subconsciously held her other hand over her still flat stomach.

She couldn't tell Sam, not yet. They already had enough on their plate, dealing with Ben… _What if she miscarried again? She couldn't handle that now and her husband would be even more heartbroken than what he already was. Why now? Why after all this time, had she suddenly fallen pregnant? It was like some strange trick of fate. Ben and Tia were discussing ending an unwanted pregnancy and here she was, pregnant with the child she and her husband had been trying for. With the amount of times they made love on an average day, it shouldn't have come as such a surprise to her, but it did. From having a simple life as a mother of one, Donna had to face the prospect of now being a mother of four and this began to scare the hell out of her. What with all the trouble they were having with the boys, Sophie bringing up Emma as a single mother and now another addition to the Carmichael clan, growing inside her, she was more than scared. She was petrified. _

Dragged out of her thoughts, Donna wiped a tear, as it trickled down her face and looked out into the living room, after hearing the suite door click open. Carrying a gigantic bunch of yellow roses, Sam closed the door and stared at his wife.

Walking into the middle of the room, Sam smiled sheepishly at Donna. "I'm so sorry darling." He said sincerely, holding out the flowers, as she walked over to join him. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I was wrong, very wrong."

"They're beautiful Sam. Thank you." Donna responded quietly, taking the roses from her husband and inhaling their wonderful scent. "Have you calmed down now?" She asked, watching him sit down on the cream, leather sofa.

Sam nodded slowly. "As much as I can for now." He answered, smiling at his wife, as she placed the flowers down on the coffee table and took a seat next to him.

Snuggling up against her husband, Donna closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. "We have to be strong and work together sweetheart. The stress is no good for either of us." She said in almost a whisper, as Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"You're an amazing woman Donna." Whispered Sam, hooking his finger under her chin and guiding her towards him, to place a delicate kiss on her soft lips. "And a fantastic mother." He added, peering into her emerald green eyes.

Just hearing her husband say those last four words, made Donna's heart skip a beat. He had no idea she was pregnant, but until she'd been checked out by a doctor, she didn't want Sam to know. Now peering back into his eyes, made Donna feel so warm inside. No amount of words could ever express how much she loved him. Deep down, she knew Sam felt the same. They were soul mates, destined to be together, regardless of what obstacles were thrown in their path along the way.

Turning her body and raising up to straddle her husband, Donna cupped his handsome face in her hands. "Make love to me Sam." She whispered, her face now inches away from his. "Here, now." She added, leaning in to kiss him passionately.

Feeling his wife's hands now sliding down to the front of his shirt and working on the buttons, Sam reached up to unwrap the white towel, that was covering her modesty. It slid off with ease, exposing her naked body to him, as Donna broke from their kiss and gazed silently into her husband's eyes. She peeled back his shirt and straight away, her fingers found his belt buckle, making light work of freeing Sam's now growing hardness, under the strain of his trousers.

"I love you beautiful." Sam whispered, raising Donna up and pulling her naked body against him, so he was inline with her pert breasts.

Running her hands through her husband's dark hair, Donna let out a quiet moan, as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and circled it roughly with his tongue. Her whole body ached for him. Desperately needing to feel him inside her and making love to her, the way he knew best.

"I love you too." Whispered Donna, her breathing getting a little faster, as Sam know worked on her other breast.

Feeling herself becoming highly aroused, with every flick of her husband's tongue, Donna allowed her hand to roam down his naked chest and into the front of his underwear. Sam groaned with each caressing stroke of his wife's grip around his manhood. He hated fighting with her, but always looked forward to the making up part, that inevitably followed once they'd both calmed down.

Sliding his hand up Donna's back, Sam closed his eyes and rested his head back against the sofa, as she transported him to ecstasy for the next few minutes. "Easy baby." He whispered after a while, trying his hardest not to let himself climax too soon.

Peering down at his face, Donna smiled at his concentration and released her hold on him. She knew she had pushed him far enough and now she wanted her own needs fulfilled. As Sam grabbed her hips, Donna slowly raised up and eased herself down onto his erect length, emitting a quite gasp as she did. Feeling himself filling every part of his wife's tight womanhood, Sam gasped too and continued his hold on her, as she began to rock gently against him. Donna knew all the right moves, to drive her man wild and as she circled her hips in random directions, she smiled smugly as he moaned in response.

Keeping the pace slow and controlled, Donna peered into her husband's lust filled eyes. "Promise me, you'll never leave me." She whispered, trailing her hands down his manly chest.

"I promise." Whispered Sam, pulling her down towards him, to kiss her forcefully on the mouth and take it over with his exploring tongue.

Their lovemaking stayed slow for quite sometime, before Donna quickened the movements of her hips and caused Sam to moan loudly, as she pushed harder onto him. With their breathing now becoming deep and rapid, they both knew it wouldn't be too long before their orgasms hit and waited for the telltale signs.

"I'm nearly there Sam." Panted Donna, feeling an amazing tingling stir in her lower body, sending a shiver up her spine.

Sliding his hands around to his wife's rear, Sam held her tight. "I'm right with ya babe." He replied, feeling her contracting muscles around his length, pushing him closer to the brink.

With a few more final thrusts onto him, Donna threw her head back and moaned loudly as she climaxed. Sam couldn't hold back either, as he moaned her name and came deep within her, giving Donna everything he had.

"Hmmm." Moaned Sam, holding Donna's perspiring body close, as she placed a slow, loving kiss on his lips.

They gazed into one another's eyes and remained silent for a few minutes, just holding each other close. Despite their little argument earlier, they were now closer than ever and knew they could face whatever life threw at them, tackling it as a couple.

************

Dinner with Sam later that night, had been difficult for Donna, as he wanted to know why she wasn't having her usual few glasses of wine with her meal. She came back with the excuse of a headache and wanting to keep a clear head for the following day, when they'd be going over to see Ben at the apartment. With all that going on in his mind, Sam had actually bought it and didn't push his wife to have a drink with him. Donna was relieved it was so easy, but realised he wouldn't believe her for long and then the questions would start. The questions she didn't want to start answering until she'd found out, all was going to be alright with their unborn child. She was going to have to move fast and when they'd returned to the Plaza, after a romantic stroll through Central Park, Donna had an idea.

Asking Sam to run them a bubble bath, Donna told him she'd join him after she'd called the Villa, to make sure all was okay. Closing the bedroom door, she waited until she could hear the sound of running water, before she picked up the phone and dialled Tanya's cell phone number.

It seemed to ring for ages, until her friend finally answered. "Hello?" Asked Tanya, in cheery tone, whilst telling a loud Rosie to be quiet in the background.

"Tan, it's me." Replied Donna quietly, sitting down on the sofa.

"Well hey there Sheridan. How's New York?" Tanya asked, sounding pleased to hear from her best friend.

Donna sighed. "Crazy." She answered, beginning to play with the telephone cord. "Is everything alright there? How's Soph?" She asked, not wanting to elaborate on her first answer.

Tanya laughed down the line. "Everything's fine honey. Stop worrying about us and enjoy the…craziness." She replied, still telling Rosie to shut up.

Rolling her eyes, Donna smiled. "Listen Tan…You must have the name of a good gynaecologist in New York you can give me, right?" She asked, now biting her lip, as she heard her friend stop laughing.

"Yeah, sure I do…Doctor Samson at Mount Sinai. Lovely man, gentle hands. Just a shame he's happily married to a woman half his age." Answered Tanya, quickly going off topic, before she realised what her friend had asked her. "Why do you need to see him? Are you okay sweetie?"

"It's not for me honey. Don't worry." Donna said, lying, but trying to sound sincere. "There are a few things Sam and I have to handle here, but I'll fill you in when I've got more time okay?"

After a moments pause, Tanya spoke. "Okay honey, speak to you later then." She replied down the phone. "Bye."

"Bye." Donna responded, before they both hung up.

Hearing her husband calling her from the bathroom, Donna scribbled down the name of the doctor, Tanya had just given her and shoved the piece of paper into her purse. Walking back into the bedroom, she made a mental note to make an appointment with Doctor Samson, as soon as possible.

***********

The following morning, after the Carmichael's had got ready together, Sam left for a few hours at his office and told Donna to go shopping, until he'd meet her at the apartment at lunchtime. Kissing her husband goodbye, Donna waited for him to leave the hotel suite and picked up the phone to dial reception. Shopping was the furthest thing from her mind and she nervously nibbled on her nails, as the receptionist put her through to the Mount Sinai hospital. After a few minutes, Donna was then put through to Doctor Samson's secretary and she explained she needed an urgent appointment with him, dropping Tanya's name into the conversation. Much to her surprise, it had worked and she was told to come straight down to the hospital, where Doctor Samson would see her right away.

Leaving the hotel and grabbing a cab outside, Donna felt sick with nerves…_What if the doctor told her there was something wrong with her unborn child? Would she and Sam be able to get through yet more heartache? Would Sam forgive her, if she couldn't carry this baby and she miscarried again?_

Donna's mind was racing all the way to the hospital and while she sat nervously in the waiting room. It wasn't too long before she was greeted by a smiling nurse and taken through to Doctor Samson's office. He was a very nice older gentleman and smiled the whole time, as he wrote notes on her general health. Donna told him about her previous miscarriage and troublesome monthly cycles, or as it turned out, not so monthly anymore.

"I took a home pregnancy test yesterday and it showed positive." Donna said, watching the doctor take even more notes, as the nurse stood next to her and took her blood pressure.

Looking up at Donna, Dr. Samson gave her a caring smile. "And you're last period was when, Mrs. Carmichael?" He asked, writing down the blood pressure results, when his nurse passed him the chart.

"Around twelve weeks ago." Replied Donna, beginning to feel a little tense about being here on her own.

Standing from his desk and walking round to where Donna was sitting, Dr. Samson nodded. "Well taking into account, everything you've told me Mrs. Carmichael, I think we should get you scanned." He said, opening another door in his office and gesturing for her to follow him.

Standing up and walking into the small examination room, Donna's legs felt weak and she felt like she was about to throw up at any minute. She was so scared, wishing she had told Sam and that he was here with her now, to hold her hand. The nurse instructed her to lay down on the high bed and pull up her t-shirt.

"Try and relax, it won't take long." Said the nurse with a smile, squeezing a large amount of clear gel onto Donna's stomach and stepping back as the doctor set up the ultrasound machine.

Just laying there brought back so many memories of being pregnant with Sophie_… Donna remembered how utterly terrified she'd felt, going for her first scan all alone and not knowing what to expect. All that had been played out again, already this year, when Donna had then accompanied her precious daughter to all of her scans on the mainland and supported her throughout the rest of the pregnancy._

Giving Donna a reassuring smile, Dr. Samson placed the probe from the machine onto her stomach and began rolling it round slowly. He was silent, as he concentrated fully on the screen in front of him and paused now and then, to write notes. Practically holding her breath, Donna prayed the doctor would say something soon, as she was silently going insane not knowing what was happening. Her prayers were soon answered, as the room was suddenly filled by the sound of a fast, yet regular heartbeat coming from the monitor speakers.

"Baby Carmichael has a lovely strong heartbeat and everything looks like it's progressing as it should be for three months. All the measurements are perfect and the placenta looks fine too." Said Doctor Samson with a huge smile, as he slowly turned the monitor round for Donna to take a look. "As you can see, baby's very active."

Staring wide-eyed at the monitor, Donna could feel herself begin to tremble and the tears of relief trickled down her cheeks. There wriggling around on the screen, was her tiny baby. Perfectly formed little arms and legs trashing about, as the doctor moved the probe around for her to get a better view of its profile. Wiping her tears, Donna couldn't help the huge beam spreading across her face. She was so happy, she felt like she was now floating, as the doctor ended the examination and helped her up.

Wiping off the last of the sticky gel from her stomach, Donna threw the paper towel into the waste bin. "Is it possible to have a scan picture? I've yet to tell my husband and I'm sure he'd like to see him or her." She asked, rearranging her clothing and grabbing her purse.

"Of course." Answered Dr. Samson, printing off an ultrasound photo in a few seconds and handing it to Donna. "Now, I'll send your notes onto Dr. Christou, in Greece and you have to promise to go to him for regular check-ups during your pregnancy Mrs. Carmichael. I'm not saying anything will go wrong, but when we take into account your age and previous miscarriage, you fall into the higher risk category." He said, holding his hand out to her. "Other than that, it was nice to meet you and congratulations."

Shaking the doctor's hand, Donna smiled at him. "I will and thank you so much for seeing me so quickly." She said, sliding the photograph into her purse.

Showing Donna out of his office, Dr. Samson smiled back at her. "No problem at all. Say 'hi' to Tanya for me." He answered, walking back into his office and closing the door.

***********

Travelling to the apartment in the back of a yellow cab, Donna couldn't stop grinning to herself, as she peered down at the scan photo in her hand. It was so clear, it was amazing. She traced her index finger over the picture, before placing it back in her bag and stepping out of the taxi, as it pulled up at the sidewalk…_Now the doctor had given her the all clear and she had heard her baby's strong heartbeat for herself, Donna was now free to tell her unsuspecting husband. Finding an appropriate time however, was going to prove to be difficult. Sam was on edge about Ben and they were all yet to find out what he and Tia had decided to do about their unborn child_…Reaching the penthouse in the elevator, Donna smiled at Sam, as she stepped out and found him sat drinking coffee on the sofa opposite his eldest son.

"Hey." Said Donna, walking over and sitting down next to him. "Sorry I'm late. The traffic was terrible." She added, leaning close to place a tender kiss on her husband's lips.

After responding to her kiss, Sam smiled at his wife. "It's okay, I've only just got here myself darling." He answered, resting his hand on her lap, as he looked over at Ben, sat on the opposite sofa. "We've just been talking."

Looking over at her stepson, Donna could see he looked exhausted and tense. "How are you today sweetheart?" She asked Ben, taking a sip of her husband's coffee.

Ben shrugged and looked down at the floor. "It's over." He replied, trying hard not to cry in front of his parents. "Tia's gone for a termination and has said she never wants to see me again." He continued, peering back up at his stepmother.

Moving over to take a seat next to Ben on the smaller sofa, Donna sighed and pulled him towards her for a hug. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." She whispered, kissing the side of his head, as she held him tight. "I'm sure she will want to see you. She's just upset and confused honey. Give her time." She finished, gently rubbing his back, as she glanced over at Sam.

Her husband looked as upset as his son. It was to be expected though. No parent wanted their child to go through such pain and no matter how angry Sam had been, it was only because he wanted the best for his children.

"Donna's right Son, give her time." Said Sam, now smiling at the sight of his beautiful wife, comforting Ben.

The three of them sat in silence for a while, each reflecting on what was happening in their lives; _Ben thinking about his so called girlfriend, at some clinic somewhere in the city, getting rid of their 'mistake', as she'd called it and not wanting him there to support her… Sam thinking about how perfect his wife was, taking on the role of mother to his sons and doing a better job of it than his ex… Whilst thinking about everyone else, Donna's mind kept wandering back to her little secret and how she was going to tell her wonderful husband, that he was going to be a daddy again._

The peace was soon shattered, by the sound of the apartment's intercom, buzzing loudly. Ben sighed as he stood from the sofa and walked over to answer it. Listening for a few seconds, his face suddenly turned red with rage and he told the doorman, he'd be down in the lobby in a minute or so.

Slamming the phone back onto its holder on the wall, Ben turned to his dad. "Just to top my fucking day off…Mom's downstairs carrying on." He said, running his hand through his short dark hair and shaking his head. "I've had enough now." He finished, pressing the button to call the elevator.

"I'll go and talk to her Ben." Said Sam, standing from the sofa and glancing down at a now pale Donna.

"No Dad, she'll only go mental if she knows you and Donna are here." Replied Ben, stepping into the lift, as the doors opened. "You want me to be a man? Well this is me being a man." He finished, just as the doors closed.

Standing up to join her husband, Donna wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Has she got nothing better to do with her time?" She asked, closing her eyes to stop herself crying, as Sam held her tight.

"It seems not." Sam answered, increasing his hold on her and placing a tender kiss on the top of her head. "But I really think I should go down there."

Donna raised her head to look into her husband's eyes. "I think Ben's right darling. If Lorraine knows we're here it will fuel her even more." She said, gently stroking his cheek. "Maybe you should go and see you're Lawyer and see if we can get another restraining order."

Nodding, Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He knew they couldn't go on like this and one way or another, he had to protect his family.

************

The Carmichael's spent the rest of the afternoon with Ben and then later Zack, when he'd returned from college. Donna had done well to calm down her eldest stepson, after his run in with his mother and he'd told her he never wanted to see her again. Both boys had put up with her drunken abuse for long enough and were all for going with Sam to see his Lawyer, in the morning.

"Do you want to get changed and we can do a spot of shopping before dinner?" Sam asked his wife, as they returned to their hotel suite at the Plaza.

Throwing her linen jacket over the back of the sofa, Donna slumped down onto the soft leather and put her legs up. "No, not really." She answered, looking up at Sam with a weary smile. "I'm really tired. I don't think my feet could take it."

Walking over and sitting next to her, Sam placed Donna's legs on his lap and threw off her shoes. "A woman turning down a shopping trip?" He giggled, as he began to massage her feet. "Don't tell Tanya."

Closing her eyes, Donna smiled as her husband worked his magic. "Maybe tomorrow darling." She responded, slowly shifting position, as she finally peered back into Sam's eyes. "There's something I want to tell you." She continued, sighing as his cell phone began ringing in his pocket and he motioned her to give him one moment.

Pulling the phone out, Sam didn't recognise the number and frowned as he answered the call. Donna soon realised the moment was over, for telling him about the baby and got up to go run herself a relaxing bath. She sat on the edge of the tub, humming to herself as the water ran and placed her hand on her tummy…_I'll tell him over dinner, _she thought, as Sam joined her in the bathroom.

Turning her head, Donna noticed her husband had gone a deathly shade of pale and looked like he was in shock. "Oh my god Sam, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked hurriedly, taking hold of his shoulders and staring intensely into his steely blue eyes.

"That was someone at the police department." Answered Sam, slowly shaking his head, as Donna too, turned instantly pale. "There's…there's been an accident."

**********

A.N. Ohhhhhh cliffhanger! LOL… Hope that wasn't a little on the boring side guys…Let me know and press it lovelies hehehe… A few more chapters coming up soon xxx Liv xxx


	58. Chapter 58

N.B. Hugs & Mwahs for the fabulous reviews hunnies x Mel (please come back to ff hunni, I'll miss you so much) & Viki, my Dynamos, SMOOCH X Livettes, hugs girls...Enjoy the rest of the Summer hols! X

***************

Chapter 58 Bad News

**********

Standing speechless for a few seconds, Sam swallowed hard and peered at his wife's worried expression. He had just received some news, that had completely shocked him and he didn't know why. In reality, he should have seen it coming. It was an accident waiting to happen, surely just a matter of time.

"Sam please, tell me what's happened." Donna pleaded, a feeling of nausea swirling around the pit of her stomach, not knowing.

Taking a deep breath, Sam's body stiffened. "It's Lorraine." He finally answered, feeling Donna's grip slide from his shoulders. "She had a car crash on the I95 and didn't make it out alive. That's all they'd tell me over the phone." He continued, turning and walking through to the living room.

"Oh my god." Donna whispered, following her husband through. "Do the boys know?" She asked, watching her husband pour himself a large scotch.

Downing his drink, Sam shook his head. "Not yet…They want me to go down and identify the body." He responded, pouring himself another drink. "I'll tell them when I get back."

Donna didn't know what to say. She didn't really know the woman, but what she did know about Lorraine, had instantly got her back up_… She had subjected Sam to years of unhappiness with her cheating and when it came to her mothering skills, she had been nothing but a disgrace in the end. She didn't like the woman, but she never wanted her dead either. It was all so sad and such a terrible waste of a life._

"I better get going." Said Sam, picking his jacket up from the back of the sofa and pulling it on. "I'll call the boys on the way back and get them to meet us here."

Pulling her husband into a tight embrace, Donna gazed into his eyes. "Are you alright darling?" She asked, gently stroking Sam's face.

Nodding, Sam placed a delicate kiss on his wife's forehead. "I'm fine. It's the boys I'm worried about." He replied, sighing deeply. "Do you know, I half expected this to happen. She was always drink driving, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"Those poor kids." Whispered Donna, closing her eyes briefly, to stop her tears from falling.

Giving Donna one last kiss, Sam broke apart from her and grabbed his cell phone from the coffee table. "Yeah, shame Lorraine didn't care about them half as much as you." He mumbled, walking towards the door of the suite. "I won't be long sweetheart…I love you." He finished, forcing a smile as he left.

Sitting down on the sofa, Donna felt numb. All she could think about was her stepson's reaction to the news about their mother… _Sure, they hadn't been on good terms with her for the past year, but she was still their mother. The woman who had given birth to them. How could she have been so selfish? Ben and Zack were her babies, but all she'd done was treat them like possessions and use them as emotional blackmail against Sam. Fair enough, drink was a major player in the relationship, but it was beyond Donna, how a woman could do that to her kids. Somehow, deep down, she'd hoped Sam's ex would have sorted herself out and made things right with her children…Too late now, _Donna thought to herself, now laying down on the sofa and closing her eyes.

*****

Sam had been met at the hospital by two police officers and it had only taken a minute for him to confirm, that the dead woman laying on the mortuary slab, was indeed his first wife. It was something he'd never dreamt he'd have to do and as he returned to the hotel, reality finally hit him… _Yes he'd been divorced from Lorraine for years now and they had slowly began to resent each other more and more, but the bottom line was, she was the mother to his two children. After everything they had gone through; the years of arguments, the years of her cheating on him, the years of drink adding fuel to it all, Lorraine had given him the two biggest gifts of all and that was the only thing he was the only good thing to come out of their relationship, his sons._

Letting himself into the suite, Sam smiled sweetly, at the sight of his beautiful wife peacefully dozing on the sofa. Even though he had just been through one of the most harrowing experiences of his life so far, his heavy heart lifted when he peered down at the love of his life. He didn't really want to wake Donna, especially when she hadn't been feeling her best over the past few days, but the boys were on their way over to the hotel and he was going to need her help telling them the terrible news.

Kneeling down at the side of the leather sofa, Sam leant in close and placed a long, delicate kiss on his wife's lips. "I'm home baby." He whispered, watching as Donna's eyes slowly opened and she sleepily focused on his face.

"Hey." Whispered Donna, quietly clearing her throat and sitting upright. "How did it go?" She asked, reaching out to run her index finger down her husband's cheek.

Taking her hand, Sam raised up from his knelt position and sat down on the sofa next to her. "It was horrible. Something I never want to have to do again." He answered, draping his arm over Donna's shoulder and pulling her close to him. "The boys will be here soon and I don't know how I'm going to tell them darling."

Closing her eyes, Donna sighed and trailed her hand across Sam's chest. "I'm here sweetheart. We'll do it together." She said quietly, listening to her husband's steady heartbeat, to keep her calm.

It was now so official. Donna was now the mother of three grown children and unbeknownst to anyone else, pregnant with their fourth. The way things were going, it was getting increasingly harder to tell her husband the good news and it was eating her up inside, keeping it from him…_Just tell him, _she thought, raising her head to gaze into Sam's sad eyes.

"Sam, I want to tell you something darling." She said, as he looked back into her tired, green eyes. "I'm…"

She was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door to the suite. Sam stood and peered down at her with a worried expression and her heart slowly sank. They knew it was Ben and Zack knocking and things were going to become emotional. Now definitely wasn't the time to tell her husband. It could wait. She needed to focus on them and give them all the love and support they were going to need.

"What is it?" Sam asked her, as he slowly made his way over to the door.

Standing up and turning to face him, she forced a smile. "Nothing. It's not important." She replied, signalling him to open the door, to let the guys in.

****

Sitting both his grown sons down, Sam had held on tight to Donna's hand and told them the devastating news about their mother. Both Zack and Ben had taken it better than he had expected, until his eldest son had had a few drinks. Zack had stayed fairly quiet, in shock at what his dad had told him, but Ben finally began to cry. After everything that had gone on in his life, over the past few days, it all got on top of him. He had been the last person to see his mother alive and their confrontation had been far from pleasant.

"I told her to drop dead." Said Ben quietly, peering down at the contents of his glass. "It's my fault."

Sitting down next to her stepson, Donna took him into her arms. "Shhh darling, don't say things like that." She whispered, holding him tight, as he sobbed on her shoulder. "It was an accident. Nobody's fault." She finished, kissing the top of his head, before peering up at her husband.

Sam felt terrible for his sons. All they had ever wanted, was the love and respect of their mother, but she had failed them. Even now, she was dead, but Ben blamed himself. It was an accident, but one Lorraine could've avoided. Even though they would have to wait for the autopsy, Sam knew there was going to be drink and even drugs involved in his ex-wife's death. It was no secret she often got behind the wheel of her car, drunk and under the influence of god knows what else. The police had told him, witnesses had said Lorraine's car had entered the freeway, erratically swerving in and out of traffic. Cars behind her had slowed, as her white Lexus hit the central reservation and flipped over five or six times, before finally coming to a rest on its roof. Even though the fire department had been on the scene within minutes, Lorraine was pronounced dead and her body transferred to the nearest hospital.

After consoling her stepsons for over an hour, Donna suggested that they stay at the hotel for the night. They had both had a drink and she didn't like the thought of them going back to the apartment and spending the night alone. Sam had insisted and called down to reception for them to bring up extra blankets and food for the boys. Putting the phone down, he poured himself a scotch and watched his wife sat between his sons, softy telling them it would be alright and she was there for them, always. Donna felt overwhelmed with emotion, her heart aching at what the young men were going through and stood up after giving them both a kiss goodnight.

Walking over to join her husband by the bar, Donna snaked her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to get ready for bed." She whispered into Sam's ear. "Don't let them drink too much." She added, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"I won't darling." Sam whispered in response, gently rubbing her back. "I'll be in once I've got them settled." He finished, leaning forward to plant a tender kiss on Donna's lips, as she looked up at him.

Giving Sam a caring smile, Donna let go of her hold on his body. "I love you." She said, as she walked away towards the bedroom.

"I love you too." Replied Sam, watching as his wife disappeared into the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her.

****

Donna took a bath and after towel drying her wavy blonde hair, she slipped into the huge queen-size bed, alone. It had been one hell of a day and she was absolutely exhausted. As she laid on her side, Donna pulled the covers around her naked body and gazed out across the twinkling New York skyline. She could hear the muffled voices of her husband and stepsons, as they talked in the living room and for the first time today, she finally let her tears silently flow… _She was upset for the boys, but she knew she was also extremely hormonal. The past two days had been a real emotional rollercoaster and Donna couldn't wait to get back to the serenity of Kalokairi. Before they could even think of returning home, she knew there was a lot to sort out; there would be the coroner's report, the funeral and the reading of the will. She would have to be with the boys for the first two at least. With their mother gone, she owed them that._

After drifting off to sleep, Donna must have only been out for a few minutes, before she heard Sam joining her in the bedroom. She stayed in her comfy position, as she opened her eyes to watch her husband strip off and climb into bed behind her. Raising her head slightly, to allow Sam to slide his arm underneath, her body relaxed as he pressed himself tightly against her. Her hand reached up to entwine her fingers round his, as Sam wrapped his other arm around her warm, comforting body.

"Thank you." He whispered, as his head rested on her pillow behind her.

Snuggling against her husband's manly frame, Donna swallowed softly. "For what?" She asked, peering back out through the huge, full length window.

"For being there for me and the boys the last couple of days. Especially Ben." Answered Sam, closing his eyes and breathing in the luscious smell of her hair.

"There's no need to thank me Sam." Donna replied, her heart slowly melting, as she felt his breath tickling the back of her neck. "I love those boys like my own and when they hurt, I hurt. I'll always be there for them and you. I promise."

Leaning in closer, Sam began to shower his wife's neck with delicate kisses. "Thank you." He whispered again, in between even more kisses, as his free hand slid down to caress her naked breasts.

Closing her eyes, Donna's body began to tingle in response to Sam's touch. "Stop thanking me sweetheart." She finished, feeling her husband getting hard against her back.

It wasn't sex that they both needed right now. What they needed was the feeling of being close to one another, as close as possible. Making sweet love was one of the ways, they knew they could obtain this closeness and Sam wanted to show his amazing wife, just how much he appreciated her.

Sliding his hand down Donna's perfect body, Sam reached his intended destination. She managed to stay silent, as his fingers found the warmth between her legs and he proceeded to stimulate the small bundle of nerves that he knew turned her on. His touch was loving and tender, not wanting to make her moan, just help her relax fully. Donna bit her lower lip, at the sensation of Sam now slipping two fingers inside her, moving them slowly and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She turned her head and moved her hand up to touch the side of his face, guiding his lips to hers. Even their kiss was slow and tender, their tongues lightly playing against each other's.

With the boys only in he next room, watching television, the Carmichael's knew they had to stay silent and let their bodies do the talking, instead of letting lustful moans escape them. As Sam increased the pressure between his wife's legs, he knew she was more than ready for him, as she pushed herself even closer against him and gripped tighter onto his other hand she was holding. So, repositioning his body slightly, Sam managed to suppress a moan, as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his erect manhood.

The only sounds that could be heard, was the television in the living room and the couple's deep breathing, as Sam moved slowly in and out of his wife. The pace was unbelievably slow. Much slower than they had ever made love before, but at this moment in time, it just felt right. There was no rush, no urgency, just that need to be completely together and there for one another. Donna's eyes closed once more, as she broke from their kiss and took hold of her husband's free hand, as he teased her nipples between his fingers. She guided his hand down towards her stomach and held it there, as Sam continued to move slowly in and out of her aroused womanhood. It felt amazing to her, knowing that his child was growing inside her and once she'd eventually told him, they'd have something to look forward to, together.

"I love you." Donna whispered, overcome with emotion once more, as she thought about her baby. "I love you so much." She whispered again, as a lone tear escaped her and trickled down her cheek.

Continuing the slow movements, but increasing the depth of his thrusts, Sam kissed his wife's neck. "And I love you too sweetheart." He whispered into her ear, before retuning his concentration to her neck.

Donna could feel herself beginning to reach her climax and Sam could feel it too, as her lower muscles started to grip and contract around his throbbing length. Tightening her grip on his hands, Donna buried her face into her pillow to muffle any sounds escaping her and pushed her rear hard against her husband, as her orgasm hit, sending a wonderful wave of pleasure through her entire body. Sam was right with her, burying his face into her sweet scented hair, as he came forcefully inside Donna. Allowing their uneven breathing to return to normal, the pair of them stayed silent, just basking in the afterglow of their amazing lovemaking and still holding tight onto one another's hands.

Within a few minutes, Sam had fallen asleep, with his breathing steadied and tickling his wife's bare shoulder. Donna on the other hand, was now wide awake and her thoughts had once more returned to the eventful day and her stepsons in the next room. Carefully removing Sam's arm from around her, she slid out of bed and pulled on her robe. Checking she hadn't woken him, she watched him sleep for a few moments, before making her way out into the living room. Zack was covered with a blanket, fast asleep on one of the sofas, whilst Ben sat up watching the television on the other. Donna smiled at him, as she walked behind the bar a took a chilled bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Your brother's got the right idea sweetheart." Said Donna, quietly as not to wake her younger stepson. "You need to sleep. It's going to be a long day for you tomorrow." She continued, pouring out the water into a glass and taking a long sip.

Ben sighed and flicked through the channels aimlessly. "I can't sleep. And Zack's only asleep because he's drank himself into it." He replied, settling on a sports channel and throwing the remote to the side.

Walking over to the seating area, Donna peered down at a sleeping Zack and made sure he was alright, before pulling the blanket further over his body. She didn't like the fact he had drank so much, but he was in shock over his mother's death and if it meant him sleeping, then she'd forget it, making sure she'd keep an eye on him during the night.

"What are you watching?" Asked Donna, taking a seat next to Ben and trying to sound interested in what he was watching, even though she didn't follow any form of sport whatsoever.

Looking at his stepmother, Ben knew what she was doing and smiled. "They're talking about the new Yankee's player, they signed today." He answered, pulling his blanket round his shirtless frame, as he shivered from the cold blast of the air-conditioning in the room.

"Sounds ermm…Interesting." Donna responded, gently biting her lower lip as a small giggle escaped her.

Letting out a small laugh at Donna's enthusiasm, Ben shook his head. "I know I told her I hated her, but I can't believe Mom is actually dead." He said quietly, as his expression returned to one of sadness once more and tears welled in his eyes. "I just wish I'd been more patient with her you know?" He finished, looking straight at his stepmother as he wiped his falling tears.

Taking a deep breath, Donna could see the hurt in his face and it broke her heart to see Ben like that. "I know sweetheart, but you took a lot. There is only so much a person can take before it all gets too much. You did all you could, you and your brother." She said, wrapping her arm around his broad shoulder and pulling him down to rest his head on her lap. "I'm here for both of you. Don't ever forget that darling."

Pulling his feet up onto the sofa, Ben yanked his blanket up over himself. "I guess you really are my Mom now." He whispered, closing his eyes as his stepmother leant forward and kissed the side of his head.

"I guess I am." Donna whispered in response, as she began to gently stroke her stepson's hair.

Donna sat there for hours, with Ben's head resting on her lap, as he finally fell asleep. She continued to stroke his head, as she listened to both her stepson's breathing and laid her own head back against the sofa. As tiredness finally got the better of her, Donna eventually drifted off into a deep, exhausted sleep.

********

Waking early the next morning, Sam stretched out in the big bed and soon discovered he was all alone. He turned over and glanced at the alarm clock on his side of the bed and realised it was only just after six and Donna must have got up very early without him noticing. Getting out of bed, Sam walked into the bathroom and collected his white robe, tying it tightly, as he made his way to the living room in search of his missing wife. With the drapes closed, the large room was still quite dark, with only the light of the television allowing Sam to see properly. His gaze instantly fell upon his wife, fast asleep as she sat, with his eldest son's head rested on her robed lap. They looked so peaceful and Donna looked so beautiful to him, obviously putting his son first over her own comfort.

"Come on sweetheart." Whispered Sam, gently lifting Ben's head off his wife's lap and wrapping his arm around her body to lift her up. "Let's put you to bed." He continued, scooping Donna up into his arms and carrying her back to the bedroom.

Her eyes were so heavy, as she peered at her handsome husband. "Good morning." She whispered sleepily, rubbing her stiff neck as Sam placed her back into their bed. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, as he climbed in next to her and pulled her close.

"Too well considering." Replied Sam, gently stroking the loose hair away from Donna's face. "Please don't tell me you were sat out there all night darling."

Smiling at Sam's concern, Donna cuddled up closer to him. "Okay, I won't then." She answered, closing her eyes, as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Rolling his eyes at her, Sam pulled the covers up over their entwined bodies. "You're crazy woman." He whispered, closing his eyes as Donna slid her hand into the front of his robe and trailed her fingers across his chest.

"Completely." Replied Donna sleepily, as her body slowly gave in to tiredness once more. "Crazy for you and all our kids." She added, before drifting back off to sleep in her husband's protective arms.

They both slept for a few more hours, not relishing the idea of finally having to get up and face a potentially stressful, upsetting day. It wasn't until they heard a faint knock at their bedroom door, before Zack let himself in and walked over to sit on Donna's side of the bed, that the Carmichael's woke up. He looked rough and badly hung over, not used to drinking as much as he'd drank last night. Without saying anything to her stepson, Donna smiled at him and climbed out of bed, allowing him to lay down next to his father. She searched through her toiletry bag in the bathroom and soon emerged with a couple of painkillers and a glass of water for him.

Handing them both to Zack as he sat up, Donna sat next to him and smiled. "They'll take the edge off honey." She said, turning to wink at her husband, as their son downed the tablets and the whole glass of water.

"I feel like shit." Groaned Zack, placing the empty glass down on the nightstand and resting his head on his stepmother's shoulder. "And so hungry." He added, causing his parents to smile at him.

Knowing Sam had a load of phone calls to make, to various members of his ex-wife's family and friends, Donna had decided to get the boys out of the hotel for a while, to stop them getting upset over it. Zack's hangover had just given her the perfect excuse.

"Go wake your brother and I'll take you both out for breakfast." Said Donna, giving Zack a peck on the side of the head, before she made her way into the bathroom to get ready herself.

Closing the door behind her, Donna sighed deeply. Today was going to be a tough one for all concerned, but especially her three boys and she had to stay strong to get them all through it. As far as she was concerned, her feelings came last and theirs was her number one priority. It would be hard, but could she cope?…_Of course I can, _she reassured herself, looking in the bathroom mirror…_I'm a woman._

_**********_

A.N… Hope it wasn't a little on the boring side for you girls. Please let me know…. Next chapter up soon…mwahs x Liv x


	59. Chapter 59

N.B. Well first of all, HUGE thanks for the fantastic reviews guys and second of all….This will be the second to last chapter! Dedicated, as always to my own Dynamos, Mel & Viki, MWAHS…and the Livettes, HUGS x

'**M' warning!**

***************

Chapter 59 Laid to Rest

***********

The three days since Lorraine's accident, had passed in a blur for the Carmichael's. Sam was stressed after several arguments on the phone, with his ex-wife's mother and this had rubbed off on Donna, only adding to her already raging pregnancy hormones. With the autopsy results compiled, Lorraine's body had been released for burial and this is why Sam had had to be in contact with his ex-mother-in-law. It wasn't that he wanted to, he simply had to, for the sake of his sons. As the news had slowly sunk in, the boys had become slightly withdrawn, both handling the grief in their own ways. It had turned out Sam was right. The results had shown Lorraine to be nearly eight times over the legal drink drive limit, when she crashed and this was mixed with a cocktail of prescription drugs…'Enough to stock a small pharmacy..', an officer from NYPD had been overheard saying.

Walking into the hotel bedroom, with a suit carrier in her arms, Donna laid it down on the bed in front of her husband. "Someone brought over your suit from Gucci." She said, giving him a smile before walking to the huge closet to get the black dress she'd bought the previous day and throwing on the bed.

"Thanks." Replied Sam, as he dialled a number into his cell phone.

Now slipping into some black underwear in the bathroom, Donna could hear her husband in the middle of a business conversation, back to his office. She peered through the door, at the clock on the nightstand and realised they only had an hour before they had to be at the church in time for Lorraine's funeral…_Of all the bloody times to be doing business, _she thought whilst giving herself a spray of her favourite perfume and walking back out into the bedroom.

Ending his call, Sam pulled out his new suit and turned to watch his wife, as she bent down in front of him, to search through a drawer. His eyes widened, at the sight of Donna's long slender legs and pert rear, as she straightened up, finally finding what she was looking for.

"Are you going to put some clothes on darling?" Asked Sam, now buttoning up his crisp white shirt and still checking out the pleasing view. "It's quite a distraction, you prancing around like that…And oh dear lord, are they what I think they are?" He added, as his wife turned round to face him, holding something black and slinky in her hands.

Donna was nervous as hell about going to Lorraine's funeral. Not only was she not looking forward to coming face to face with her family, but she didn't like the idea of them being invited back afterwards, to the private bar in the hotel. She was feeling sick, had a banging headache and was in no mood for Sam's sexual advances.

"Sam, don't you think your mind should be on other things, today of all days?" Said Donna, resting her foot on the edge of the bed, as she carefully slid a black stocking up her leg, before doing the same with the other.

Unable to take his eyes of his stunning wife, Sam began to remember back to the last time she'd worn black stockings. It had been his birthday and understandably, the memory had been emblazoned in his thoughts ever since. Just looking at her now, radiating beauty and oozing with sex appeal, made something stir in his underwear.

Sam stared at his wife in total amazement. "We haven't made love for two days Donna and you're stood there looking like that." He replied, moving closer to her, slowly looking her up and down. "How can I think about anything else?" He finished, grinning cheekily, as he tried to snake his arms around her waist.

Rolling her eyes at him, Donna slapped Sam's hands away and picked up her dress from the bed. "We haven't made love, because you haven't been in the best of moods the past few days. Coming to bed drunk and keeping me awake with your snoring." She answered, slipping into the simple, knee length garment and zipping it up. "We've both had a lot to deal with and if you've failed to remember, the boys have been here, living on the sofas…Hardly appropriate for us to be having sex whenever you want it."

Unable to stop a smirk creeping onto his face, Sam tried to lighten the mood. "So I suppose a blowjob's out of the question then?" He asked, trying not to laugh, as his wife shot him an icy glare and didn't bother to answer.

Stepping into a pair of extremely high, black Louboutin's, Donna double checked her appearance in the full length mirror and clipped up her hair in a loose knot. "Ready?" She asked, glancing at the time again.

"Guess so." Answered Sam, buttoning up his suit jacket. "You look beautiful by the way Mrs. Carmichael." He added, as his wife walked over to adjust his black tie for him.

"Thank you…Not looking too bad yourself Mr. Carmichael." Responded Donna, planting a quick kiss on her husband's lips.

Holding out his hand, Sam waited for his wife to pick up her jacket and small purse, before leading her out into the living room. Zack and Ben were stood by the bar, both having a stiff drink and looking smart in their black suits. Donna smiled at the sight of her handsome stepsons and squeezed Sam's hand, as they walked to the door.

Checking his watch, Sam opened the door. "Let's go lads." He said, holding the door open for his family to leave the room.

******

Climbing into the back of the black Mercedes, Donna moved over to the window and smoothed out her dress, as Sam got in with Zack. Ben chatted to Ted and took a seat in the front beside him, as he started the car.

"Where to Mr. Carmichael?" Asked Ted, peering into the rear-view mirror.

"Saint Bartholomew's, on Park Avenue and fifty-first." Sam answered, placing his hand on his wife's knee. "But forget about taking Madison at this time of day…Take Lexington Avenue and cut across." He continued, as his driver nodded and pulled away from the hotel.

Everyone stayed silent for all of the ten minute drive across town. Donna's hand slid over her husband's, that was still resting on her knee and she peered out the car window, not wanting him to see she already had tears forming in her eyes_… She still hadn't told Sam about the baby and today wasn't going to be the right time either. If Donna had been able to get out of it, she wouldn't have even been attending the funeral, but she knew she had to. Not only did she need to be there for her husband, she had promised the boys, she'd be there for them from now on too. Of all of the times they needed her support, today was definitely the day._

The car pulled to a stop outside the church on Park Avenue and Ted got out to open the rear door for the Carmichael's. Zack and Sam got out first, stepping onto the sidewalk, greeting a few people as they walked passed them on their way in. Donna's stomach lurched, as Sam held his hand out for her to take it, when she climbed out of the car to join him. She didn't know if she was being paranoid, but she was aware of a few of the mourners staring at her, as they chatted on the steps to the church.

"Come on sweetheart." Whispered Sam into his wife's ear, as he pulled her close. "I won't leave your side." He finished, tenderly kissing her cheek.

Taking a deep breath, Donna peered deep into Sam's loving eyes. "Promise?" She whispered, entwining her fingers through his, as he took hold of her hand.

Winking at her, Sam smiled. "It's a promise." He whispered back, before smiling at his sons as they joined them at the foot of the steps.

Sam knew Donna was utterly petrified about today and couldn't wait for it to be all over, so he could take her home to Kalokairi. Apart from spending quality time with the boys, the trip had been far from a pleasurable one and although it was good to catch up with work, he too couldn't wait to get back to normality.

"We better go take our seats." Said Ben quietly, noticing that everyone else had made there way inside.

Gripping tight onto his wife's hand, Sam followed his sons into the church, down the centre aisle and took their seats, on the front bench on the left. Donna couldn't help but feel even more sick, as she felt pairs of eyes boring into them from all directions. Staring straight ahead, at the flower covered casket on the alter, she tried to stay focused on thoughts of her precious Sophie and her unborn baby. The boys walked across the aisle to greet their grandparents, who were already seated and waiting for the Minister to proceed with the service. Sam nodded politely in their direction and got nothing more than a filthy look from his ex's mother. Lorraine's father on the other hand, nodded back in response.

Squeezing Donna's hand, Sam stared straight ahead now too, as the Minister took his place at the podium. "On with the show." He muttered under his breath, as the boys then took their seats next to him once more.

********

After a thankfully short service, the mourners made their way in waiting cars, to a nearby cemetery, where Lorraine was to be laid to rest. The Carmichael's hung back, to let everyone make their way outside and so they didn't have to deal with people talking to them so soon. Allowing Ben to climb into the back of the car first, Donna slid in next to him and instantly took hold of his hand. Ben had silently wept throughout the service, but Zack had just remained expressionless and wrapped his arm around his older brother.

"It'll be all over soon darling." Whispered Donna, turning to face Ben with a reassuring smile. "Stay strong." She added, as he placed his other hand over hers and looked out of the window, as the car made it's way along Lexington Avenue.

Sam turned to look at his beautiful wife and winked at her. "Thank you for coming with us." He whispered, leaning closer to place a slow, tender kiss on her lips. "I couldn't do this without you sweetheart."

"I'm here for my boys…All three of you." Donna whispered back, repaying the kiss to her husband's lips and resting her head on his broad shoulder.

The truth was, Donna wasn't feeling sad anymore. Thinking about her children, had kept her strong and the speech Lorraine's mother had given in the church had made her want to laugh out loud, it was so insanely funny… _She had gone on to say what a wonderful, kind person her daughter was and that she had been nothing but a loving, devoted mother to her two sons. Sam had squeezed her hand so tight during it, the circulation in her fingers had nearly been cut off and she had had to bite her lip, to stop her saying anything to him. Instead, Donna had simply closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath…There's no place like home. There's no place like home, she'd thought to herself, over and over and until the whole charade had come to an end._

A short while later, the cars slowly made their way through the New Montefiore Cemetery and came to a stop, allowing everyone to get out. Sam told his sons, to go and stand with their grandparents and he and would be right behind them, if they needed. Donna was getting more and more annoyed by the looks Lorraine's mother was giving her and Sam. Even more unnerving, were the glances a certain blonde was giving her husband. At first Donna thought she might have been imagining it, but it was now fairly obvious, whoever this woman was, she couldn't keep her eyes off her husband.

Waiting for Sam to look at her, Donna leant close to his ear. "Who's the blonde?" She whispered, as the Minister carried on with his last part of the funeral.

Glancing to his left, Sam immediately realised who Donna was asking about and his heart instantly began to pound hard in his chest. "It's ermmm, Gail…An old friend of Lorraine's." He whispered, feeling uneasy, as he too was now aware of her looking at him.

"She needs to put her bloody eyes back in her head." Whispered Donna in response, tightening her hold on her husband's hand and throwing the woman a warning stare.

Trying to listen to the Minister for distraction, Donna couldn't concentrate any longer and gave up after a few minutes. Lorraine's friend was not only making her feel uncomfortable, she was making her feel increasingly pissed. Letting go of her husband's hand, Donna slowly stepped back and managed to slip away unnoticed towards the waiting car.

Getting one of her high heels stuck in the soft grass, Donna sighed. "Shit." She muttered under her breath, nearly stumbling.

"Need a hand?" Came a familiar voice from behind, startling her, as she straightened up and turned round.

Coming face to face with Dan, Donna's complexion grew pale. She hadn't seen him since that frightful night on Kalokairi, when Sam had so nearly beaten him to a pulp. Her heart began racing and his presence only added to her recent annoyance at Sam's admirer by the graveside.

"What are you doing here?" Hissed Donna, staring him straight in the eye, as her body tensed.

Dan smiled at her and stepped closer. "Just here paying my respect Donna." He answered, glancing over at the congregation and then back to his sister-in-law.

Laughing sarcastically, Donna turned and carried on walking towards the car. "Respect?" She asked, shaking her head. "You don't know the meaning of the word Daniel."

"Meaning?" Dan asked, walking behind Donna and grabbing her arm.

"Meaning…If you had any respect, you wouldn't have tried to force yourself on me." Answered Donna, wrenching her arm away from his grip and staring coldly into his dark blue eyes. "Meaning…If you had any respect, you wouldn't have slept with Lorraine, when she was still married to your brother. Do you see the pattern emerging Daniel?"

For once Dan didn't have an answer, he just stared back at his sister-in-law. Donna shook her head and turned away once more…_Can this day get any worse? _She silently asked herself, as she finally reached the concrete path.

Ted opened the car door for Donna and before she got into the rear seat, she turned to look at Daniel one last time. "Before you cause anymore trouble and heartache…Find some respect…And disappear." She said in a very calm, low authoritative tone, before sitting down and allowing Ted to close the door behind her.

Watching her brother-in-law through the privacy glass of the Mercedes, Donna breathed a sigh of relief, as after a few moments, he walked away. Earlier that morning, she had had a funny feeling, that her husband's brother was going to make an appearance somewhere along the line, but she never thought she'd have to deal with him all on her own. With her headache now returning, no doubt due to stress, Donna closed her eyes and rested her head back against the leather headrest. She placed a protective hand over her tummy and silently prayed that this day would soon come to an end.

********

Back at The Plaza, the Carmichael's had managed to stay low for a while, talking amongst themselves. Donna had suddenly developed a need to visit the ladies room fairly often and didn't know if it was the copious amounts of water she'd been consuming lately, or if it was the baby pressing on her bladder. These frequent trips hadn't gone unnoticed by her husband, but he'd put it down to nerves and the fact that his wife was uncomfortable in the presence of his ex-wife's friends and family.

As Donna returned from one of her latest trips to the ladies room, she smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. "Are you okay darling?" She whispered into his ear, as he stood by the bar.

Trailing his hand down Donna's back, he rested it at the top of her rear. "I'm fine." He replied, giving her a sweet smile. "But don't look now, the battle axe is coming over." He finished, turning his head to watch as his ex-mother-in-law approached.

"So aren't you going to introduce me Samuel." Asked the grey haired, over made-up woman, as she then stared straight at Donna. "This is the woman that made my poor daughter's life, a living hell from the start of married life, is it not?" She finished, never once breaking eye contact with the replacement Mrs. Carmichael.

"No Anne, I think you will find that was you." Sam responded coldly, feeling his wife's body tense under his touch. "Wonderful speech you gave in the church by the way. It's just a shame nobody bought into that crock of shit about Lorraine being a devoted mother to the boys." He continued quietly, as Ben and Zack walked over to join them.

Donna smiled at her two handsome stepsons and turned her head to face her husband. "I'm going for some fresh air sweetheart. Stay with the boys and I'll be back in a few minutes." She whispered, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "So lovely to meet you Anne." She added before walking off, leaving the older woman completely dumbstruck at her pleasant response.

******

Standing on the entrance steps to the plush hotel, Donna spent a few minutes breathing in the fresh air, or as fresh as it could be in New York city. She gazed across the road, at Central Park and watched people happy, enjoying themselves in the September sun. She cleared her head, of the horrible events of today and thought about being home on Kalokairi, with her beautiful daughter and gorgeous granddaughter. Just a brief thought of Sophie and Emma, could cheer Donna up instantly and she knew now today was nearly over, she would be seeing them both soon.

Eventually making her way back inside to the small private bar, Donna scanned the room for her husband. Sam wasn't anywhere to be seen, so she joined Ben at the bar.

"Hey darling." Said Donna, gently rubbing her stepsons arm as he smiled at her. "Have you seen your father?" She asked, peering around the room once more.

"Yeah, I saw him going out into the gardens, with Gail a few minutes ago." Ben answered, pointing out towards a set of large glass doors, leading out to the grounds at the rear of the room.

Taking his glass of scotch from his hand, Donna placed it down on a side table next to her. "Thanks baby." She said, as a worried expression crept onto her face. "Lay off the drink now okay?" She finished, not letting her stepson answer, before she started to make her way outside.

All sorts of questions were running wildly through her head…_Why was her husband going outside with a friend of his ex-wife's? Why couldn't that friend take her eyes off Sam during the funeral? What the hell were they up to and more importantly, where were they? _Donna asked herself, turning the corner, the a large outdoor seated area.

Donna's heart plummeted into the bottom of her Louboutin's. There they were, sat next to one another on a bench, holding each other in a tight embrace. Her husband with another woman in his arms. She felt a huge wave of nausea surge through her, as she witnessed Sam, her Sam, hugging someone else other than her…_How could he? The bastard. How could he leave me, to come outside for a bit of god knows what, with this…this…this slut! _

"Well isn't this cosy?" Said Donna, as anger ripped through her, causing her to make her presence known. "Why waste time out here? You've got a perfectly good suite upstairs Sam."

Both Sam and Gail broke from their embrace. Stunned by what had just come out of Donna's mouth, Sam stood up to face her. He could see she was angry at him being out here with the blonde, but as far as he was concerned, it was purely innocent.

"Donna, it's not what it looks like." Said Sam, holding out his hand and stepping towards his wife.

Shaking her head, Donna stared at Gail and then back at her husband. "Isn't that what all good husband's say, when they've just been caught out?" She replied, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. "Do you know what? Save it. I don't want to hear it." She finished, turning on her high heels and storming back inside.

Pushing her way through the busy room, Donna could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes. She picked up her jacket and bag from a table and headed for the corridor. Donna was in complete shock and if it wasn't for the fact she was pregnant, she probably would've gone up to their room and drank herself silly. It wasn't even an option. She would never knowingly risk the health of her unborn child and not even this, could push her to that now. As the tears fell from her eyes, Donna slowly walked down the deserted, door lined corridor, towards the reception. She needed to get out of there. She needed air.

"Donna wait…Please." Sam pleaded, running up behind her and pulling her arm to make her stop and listen to him. "Whatever you think was going on out there. It wasn't darling." He continued, moving his head to try and look into his wife's tear filled eyes.

Moving passed him, Donna shrugged Sam off. "Get away from me. You…You…Cheating bastard." She spat, continuing her walk down the seemingly, never-ending passageway. "Go back to your whore." She now sobbed, quickly wiping away her hot tears.

Continuing after his furious wife, Sam grabbed the door handle of the nearest door in the corridor and swung it open. "Come with me." He said, grabbing Donna's hand and yanking her into the empty ballroom with him. "Now, let's talk like adults." He added, closing the large, heavy door behind them and locking it.

Walking into the centre of the huge, dimly lit room, Donna placed her jacket and purse down on the piano and made a point of coming to a stop in front of it. Leaving the stool between her and her husband, as he walked over to her, Donna rested against the closed lid covering the keys and folded her arms. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Sam, she was so upset with him. Standing in front of the stool, Sam rested his knee on it and placed his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Look at me Donna." Said Sam in a quiet calm tone. "I need you to look at me darling." He carried on, watching as his wife slowly raised her head to look him in the eye.

Even though she was mad at him and her gorgeous green eyes were red from crying, Donna still looked stunning to him. If anything, her vulnerable side made her all the more attractive and as the light glistened on her prominent cheekbones, Sam couldn't get over her natural beauty.

Wanting answers, Donna stared into her husband's eyes. "What was going on out there? Why was _she _all over you? And why…Why was she she making eyes at you at the cemetery?" She asked, not pausing for Sam to answer.

Then it hit her. The past all came flooding back. She didn't need Sam to answer, she already knew. Donna started shaking her head slowly, as she pieced it together.

"First of all sweetheart. She wasn't all over me, she was upset and I was comforting her." Sam started to explain, his tone remaining calm and composed. "She's just lost her best friend."

"That's her isn't it Sam?" Responded Donna, not listening to what Sam was saying. "She's the so called friend of Lorraine's. Your one night stand." She finished, never once breaking eye contact with her husband.

Shaking his head, Sam straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. "What's that got to do with me comforting Gail just now?" He asked, seeing exactly where Donna was going with this. "What happened in the past was a mistake. My god woman, do you really think I'd do that to you?"

Her husband really couldn't see why she might be upset about it and she decided to explain it simply for him. In a way she knew he'd soon understand. He was only a man after all. Deep down, she knew Sam wouldn't dream of cheating on her, on today of all days and with that plain looking woman, but she still wanted him to see how upsetting it had been for her to see him with his arms around someone other than her.

"Sam I want you to imagine this scenario for me." Said Donna, now calm and refusing to let herself cry anymore. "Say I had slept with Nikos, years ago and you knew about it…Then one day, you walk in and find us with our arms around one another." She continued, watching her husband's eyes narrow, as he was obviously picturing the scene.

Staying quiet for a few moments, Sam then began to nod slowly. "I understand darling. I'm sorry, I didn't think about your feelings." He finished, bending down to push the stool to the side, so he could move closer to his wife.

Seeing that well known twinkle in her husband's eyes, Donna knew exactly what he had on his mind. She had been in a strange mood for the past few days and she had put it down to her raging hormones, but Sam had thankfully not picked up on it, even though their regular lovemaking had suffered slightly. As a cheeky smirk came to his face, Sam slowly looked her up and down. He knew what Donna was wearing under that dress and there was something about how she was stood peering at him, that made him instantly hard for her.

"Don't even think about it Samuel." Breathed Donna, as her husband moved dangerously close to her and allowed her to smell the scent of his alluring aftershave. "You've got me pissed and I'm not in the mood for playing stupid games." She added, turning her head away from him, as he stood now millimetres away from her.

The sexual tension was quickly mounting between the pair, but Donna was trying hard to resist her husband's charms. She wanted him to pay for upsetting her and the one way she knew how, was to withhold sex for as long as she could. That was all good and well thinking about it, but putting it into practice when Sam was just so unbelievably irresistible, made Donna struggle with following it through.

Breathing in his wife's sweet scent, Sam trailed his fingertips lightly down her sides, bringing his hands to a rest on her hips. "I want to show you, that you are the _only _woman I ever want." He whispered, suddenly lifting Donna up onto the lid of the piano, where she'd been resting.

Sam parted his wife's legs slightly and stared into her emerald eyes, as his hands came into contact with her slinky black stockings. Just his touch alone, was enough to cause Donna's breathing to quicken and she couldn't stop her body flinching, as her husband's fingertips eased her dress up over her thighs. He paused, his fingers teasing the lacy top of the stockings, as he moved closer to capture Donna's lips with his own. Not wanting to seem to eager at first, Donna didn't respond to his kiss and let him run the tip of his tongue across the entrance, begging for access.

"You know you want me woman." Whispered Sam, before biting down on her lower lip, until Donna opened her mouth enough for him to slip his tongue in.

His kiss was slow and seductive, making Donna's senses go into overdrive. Sam knew the effect he was having on his wife, as she let out a quiet moan and now responded fully to his kiss. Her hands went straight to the knot of Sam's tie, quickly loosening it and then undoing the top three buttons of his white shirt, sliding her hand across his manly chest. As Sam's hands slid even further up under his wife's dress, he soon found what he was searching for and hooked his fingers around the top of her black panties.

Feeling Sam easing her underwear down, Donna wrapped her arms around his neck and briefly lifted her rear, to allow him to slide them down her legs and remove them completely. "What are you doing with them?" Donna asked in a lustful whisper, as Sam raised his eyebrow and her and smiled sexily.

"Keeping them for later sexy." Sam whispered in response, slipping the panties into his trouser pocket and returning his hands to his wife's bare thighs.

They held each other close for quite some time. With hands exploring one another's bodies, through their clothes and the kisses becoming increasingly more wanting. Sam held Donna in position on the piano, with one hand, as his other went to work on releasing himself from his trousers. He'd had enough of the teasing foreplay and now Sam wanted to make his wife come like never before.

Reluctantly breaking from their passionate kiss, Donna smiled sexily and bit her bottom lip, as she glanced down at her husband's solid erection. "Don't just stand there Samuel. Fill me up." She said in a low, seductive tone, looking back into his lust filled eyes.

That was it for Sam. He couldn't hold off anymore. He needed her, as much as she needed him and sliding Donna's hips further towards him, he entered her with animalistic force. Donna almost screamed, at the feeling of her husband's manhood thrusting deep into her most sensitive part. She opened her eyes and kissed Sam, as he then held himself still within her. Sliding his hand onto her shoulder, Sam gently eased Donna backwards. Her back arched, as she laid back against the top of the piano and resulted in her husband plunging deeper inside her.

"Oh goddddddd." Moaned Donna, wrapping her legs around her husband's waist, as he held her in position and quickened his thrusts.

There was something so erotic about making love on a piano, in the middle of an empty ballroom. It was a first for Donna, but an experience she was most definitely enjoying and judging by the low groans coming from her husband, he was too.

Continuing his quick hip movements, Sam peered down at his wife's amazing body laid out in front of him. Even though she was still dressed, he could imagine her completely naked and it added to the excitement of the moment. He reached out, trailing his hand down across her breast and stomach, finally gripping onto her other hip. He was close to climaxing, but knew he had to wait for Donna to reach hers first. Thrusting even deeper, Sam watched as Donna's eyes closed and she began to moan his name. Her body tensed, contracting around his throbbing length and within a few seconds, she was there. She hit an earth shattering climax, causing her whole body to jolt against her husband.

Giving one last thrust into her, Sam hit his orgasm at the same time as his moaning wife. "Donnaaaaaaaaaaaa." He groaned, as he ejaculated forcefully within her, holding her tightly by the hips.

Pulling her back up to meet him, Sam kissed Donna tenderly on the lips and held her close against his heaving body. They stayed like this for a few minutes, both allowing their breathing to slowly regulate and just loving the closeness of it all.

"We better be getting back babe." Giggled Donna, as Sam finally allowed her down from her seat on the piano, to adjust her dress.

Adjusting his own clothing, Sam smiled and couldn't resist pushing himself against his wife, for one last kiss. "Let's go, you little minx." He laughed, taking her by the hand as she grabbed her belongings from the piano and let him lead her out the room.

As they stepped into the corridor, hand in hand, they were suddenly aware of their sons walking towards them. Clearing her throat, Donna double checked her dress and smoothed down her hair, as Sam adjusted his tie.

"We've been looking for you two." Said Zack, looking suspiciously at his parents and then at the door marked 'Ballroom', they'd just come out of. "What were you doing in there?"

Ben slowly looked his parents up and down, before raising an eyebrow at them both. Biting her lip, Donna tried hard not to giggle, as it was obvious her eldest stepson knew exactly what they'd been up to.

Squeezing his wife's hand, Sam smiled at his youngest son. "I was just giving Donna a piano lesson." He said, managing to keep a straight face, as he dragged Donna off down the hall before she could burst out laughing.

Looking at his brother, Zack looked slightly confused by his father's explanation. "Since when did Dad play the piano?" He asked, shaking his head.

"He doesn't." Laughed Ben, lightly punching his younger brother in the arm. "Do you know sometimes…You are so dumb."

Zack suddenly realised what Ben was saying and shook his head. "Fucking hell, do they ever stop?" He asked, laughing as he and his brother walked back in the direction their parents had gone.

"I guess not." Shrugged Ben, throwing a protective arm around his baby brother's shoulder.

It had been a long and emotional day for most of the Carmichael's and now with Lorraine laid to rest, maybe they had a better chance of a happier future. Donna still had to tell Sam about the baby and she had come up with a great way to give him the good news. Just a few more days until their first wedding anniversary and she was going to make him the happiest man on the planet…She hoped anyway.

******

A.N. Wow… Longest chapter yet lol…. Now I do apologise if it was a lil on the long, boring side! Well…. Next chap will be the last one guys =( …

Please review… Or I won't give you that and a few options I got for ya hehehe (I know I'm evil) heehee xxx Liv xxx


	60. Chapter 60

N.B. Well here it is guys, the last chapter of this longgggg story lol! Wanted to say a HUGE thank you to you all, your reviews have been fantastic and I'm so glad you enjoyed it! As always, dedicated to my fabulous Dynamos, Mel & Viki…I love you girls! Also, the Livettes, hugs for you too!

Ending on chapter 60...Dedicated to the lovely and amazing Meryl Streep, 60 years old and still a goddess!

I've also had a lot of things going on lately in my life and I challenged myself to end this before my 30th Birthday…And I did it lol.. 30 tomorrow hehe x

*************

Chapter 60 Finally Together Forever

*********

Leaving the boys in New York had been hard for both Sam and Donna. Even though they had done so before, this time they both knew, no matter what Ben and Zack said, they were secretly grieving the death of their mother. With Lorraine gone, Donna felt even more like a mother to her stepsons and leaving them so soon, had left her a little anxious about their general wellbeing. Sam found this to be, one of his wife's most adorable attributes and couldn't ignore the fact, that his son's both opened up so fully in her presence. For once they had a stable, loving motherly influence in their lives and one that would put them first, always.

"What is it sweetheart?" Sam asked, as he placed their suitcases on their bedroom floor, back in Kalokairi and turned to look at his wife.

Holding a framed photograph of her stepsons, in her hands, Donna loving ran her thumb over their smiling faces and frowned as she peered at it. "Oh it's nothing really honey." She replied with a small sigh, before she placed the picture back on her dressing table. "It's just…Do you think their going to be alright on their own now?"

Sam walked over and standing behind Donna, he snaked his arms around her waist. "They'll be fine darling. Ben and Zack are grown men now…And besides, they know we're only a phone call away." He answered, leaning forward, to place a delicate kiss on his wife's perfume scented neck.

Closing her eyes, Donna relaxed back into her husband's tight embrace and placed her hands over his arms around her waist. "I suppose you're right." She said quietly, opening her eyes to gaze back at the photo. "You don't think we left them too soon though?" She asked, hearing Sam sigh softly by her ear, as he looked at the photograph too.

"No darling. We spent more than enough time with them and I actually think, we were beginning to cramp their style." Replied Sam, giggling and kissing Donna's neck once more. "And Anne's back on the scene, trying her hand at playing grandmother. So god help them." He added, causing his wife to let out a small giggle too.

He was right. Since the funeral and when the boys had moved back into the apartment, Lorraine's mother had all of a sudden turned into Grandmother of the year. Fussing over Ben and Zack, turning up unannounced and doing her best to ignore Donna in the process, Anne was beginning to grate on everyone's nerves. After it happening more than a few times, Sam had decided he'd had enough of New York and booked himself and his wife onto the next flight home. Both boys had been cool with it though, knowing they could just ignore their interfering grandmother, when she became too much, buzzing for them in the lobby. They had been wise enough, not to give her the access code for the penthouse.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, Sam let go of his hold on his wife and started to unbutton his shirt. "It's nearly four a.m sweetheart. Maybe we should get some sleep before the girls discover we're back." He said, giving Donna a smile as she turned to face him.

"I'm not tired." Answered Donna, smirking as she watched her husband undo his jeans and let them fall to the floor. "Fancy a shower?" She asked, causing a grin to appear on Sam's face, as she began to slowly unbutton her shirt.

"No, a shower will just wake you up even more darling." Sam giggled, looking Donna up and down, as she too took her jeans off.

Pulling back the freshly made bed, Sam got in and rested back against his pillows. He shook his head, still giggling, as Donna took off her bra and threw it at him. Now wearing nothing but her panties, she climbed onto the foot of the bed and crawled on all fours towards her husband. Donna moved slowly, like a lioness stalking her pray and bit down on her lower lip, as she kept eye contact with Sam at all times.

Finally coming to a stop, a few inches away from her handsome husband's face, Donna stared straight into his dark blue eyes. "Well if a shower's out of the question, can you think of _something_ to make me sleep then?" She asked, before moving her head closer to Sam's and running her tongue across his lips.

"Jesus Christ woman, what's wrong with you?" Laughed Sam, quickly grabbing hold of his gorgeous wife and pulling her down into the bed next to him. "The past few days, all you've wanted is sex…Not like I'm complaining about it, but I'm kind of finding it difficult to keep up."

Donna giggled and snuggled into the crook of his arm. "Can't keep up huh?" She said, moving slightly, so Sam could reach over her to turn off the bedside light. "Maybe I should find myself a younger model."

Pulling Donna closer against his strong, masculine body, Sam teasingly bit her neck. "Don't even think about it woman. You're mine." He whispered, before closing his eyes and almost instantly drifting off into an exhausted sleep.

Closing her eyes too, Donna tried to sleep. She couldn't help but smile at her husband saying that he couldn't keep up with her newfound and revved up sex drive. Donna knew exactly what it was. It was her pregnancy hormones going into overdrive and if she wasn't feeling a little strange in herself, she was feeling outrageously horny. She didn't remember feeling like this when pregnant with Sophie, but she did remember waking up a little flustered, after some very steamy dreams…_Surely it can't last the whole pregnancy though. Sam's never going to want to come near me, when I'm the size of a whale. Oh my god, please don't let me get huge, _she silently prayed, before finally falling to sleep herself in Sam's arms.

********

The Carmichael's had barely been asleep for a few hours, before the sun came up over the island of Kalokairi and filtered in through the open shutters. Donna stirred slightly, but feeling the warmth of her husband's body pressed closely against her, she smiled and drifted back off to sleep. She was so happy and so contented, just laying in Sam's arms and with their wedding anniversary just one day away, she would finally tell him about the baby. Before she could though, she wanted to make an appointment with Doctor Christou on the mainland and double check, all was still alright with her pregnancy. This was going to have to be top secret, because if the Dynamos caught wind of it, Donna didn't know if they'd be able to keep it to themselves and really, she didn't want anyone finding out before her beloved husband.

"Are you awake gorgeous?" Whispered Sam, as he woke with Donna wrapped tightly in his arms.

Shifting even closer against her husband, Donna didn't open her eyes. "No." She whispered, causing Sam to laugh at her response.

Moving the hair away from her bare shoulder, Sam planted a trail of soft kisses around his wife's neck. Donna moaned quietly and tilted her head back, to allow him further access, as his sensual kisses increased. She was still sleepy from all of their travelling yesterday, but there was something about her husband's attentive touch, that woke her up from the inside and made her skin tingle in response.

"What have you got planned for today?" Sam whispered, in between kisses and slowly turning Donna onto her back, as he made his way down to her breasts.

Donna gasped at the sensation of her husband taking one of her nipples into his mouth and nibbling it with his teeth. "Work." She answered tiredly, as her body flinched and she ran her hand through his hair.

Grinning cheekily, Sam made his way further down his tired wife's body. He knew of a perfect way to wake her up fully and positioning himself between her legs, he continued his shower of kisses down across her stomach. Donna's eyes flew open, when she realised where her husband was heading and bit her lip, as her body tensed.

"Samuel." Whispered Donna, as she felt her husband now hooking his fingers around the top of her underwear and tugging them down, on his way down her body.

Disappearing down under the sheet, Sam fully removed her panties and began to kiss his way up the inside of Donna's slender legs. Her breathing was already beginning to quicken and as he reached the warmth between her inner thighs, she moaned softly as Sam parted her legs wider. Grabbing the sheet beside her, Donna's other hand instantly found Sam's head and she roughly ran her fingers through his dark hair. His tongue plunged deep inside her, Donna moaned, as her hips left the bed involuntary and met his illicit touch.

"Oh goddddddd." Groaned Donna, as Sam's tongue twisted and flicked around her womanhood, causing Sam to grip tighter onto her thighs and keep her in place beneath him.

He was driving her wild and he knew it. Sam also knew it wouldn't take long for his wife to come, judging by the increasing moans and groans she was emitting. Quickening the deep movements of his tongue, one last time, Sam pushed his wife over the edge, as she reached the almighty high of her orgasm. Her body shuddered violently around him, screaming his name as she came. Hard.

As her chest heaved, fighting to get air into her lungs, Donna couldn't help a satisfied smile spreading across her face. "You're so bad Carmichael." She giggled, as Sam kissed his way back up her body and came to a rest laying on top of her.

"You love it woman." Sam giggled, wiggling his eyebrows at his wife, before kissing her neck with force. "You know it."

Donna laughed and pushed Sam off her body, so he rolled onto his back. "Oh yes I do." She said, smiling as she climbed on top of her husband's now aroused body.

Crouching above him, Donna stared straight into Sam's blue eyes. It almost made her cry, seeing the love for her in his eyes. She was totally and utterly in love with this man, that had made her so happy for the past year of her life. Yes, they'd had their fair share of ups and downs, but they always knew they were destined to be together, one way or another.

Gazing back into his wife's ocean green eyes, Sam trailed his hands down her sides and smiled. "What is it baby?" He asked, noticing her lost in thought.

Leaning down, Donna's breasts rested against Sam's manly chest. "I just want you to know…I love you so much." She whispered, resting on her elbows and running her hands through his hair.

"I love you too darling." Replied Sam, his hands now trailing down to Donna's hips. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Not having to be told twice, Donna's lips found her husband's, as they both flew into a whirlwind of passionate kisses. Everything was so quiet, except for the sound of their heavy breathing, until they heard the sound of a certain someone's high heels, clicking across the courtyard and loud giggling disappearing round the corner. Donna broke for air and glanced up at the clock on the nightstand.

"It's just after six and there's no way on earth Tanya is up and dressed at this time." Said Donna, looking back into Sam's eyes.

Rolling Donna onto her back, Sam smiled at her. "Well that means they're just getting in then." He said, before reaching down to spread her legs beneath him. "Don't worry about it baby." He added, now teasing the entrance to her womanhood, with the tip of his erect length.

"But…" Donna tried to respond, but was unable to carry on, as her husband suddenly entered her with force and caused her to cry out. "Oh myyyyyyyy…"

All Sam could do, was laugh at his wife's moans, as he thrust in and out of her with quick hip movements. He'd given her what she'd needed and now it was time to get his, before she had other ideas and left him to go in search of her friends. Donna's body relaxed under her husband's touch and she felt herself becoming responsive once more. Even though she'd only just reached a mind-blowing climax, she knew Sam had the power, to do it to her all over again and again. She didn't know how he did it, but she for one, wasn't about to start complaining…_No wonder I'm pregnant, _Donna thought to herself and giggled, rolling Sam onto his back so she could take control.

Groaning loudly, Sam closed his eyes, as his wife sat straight up on him and plunged deeper onto his throbbing member. Donna loved watching his changing facial expressions as she rode him to ecstasy beneath her. Being in charge turned her on even more, knowing she had total control of the depth and pace of their amazing lovemaking. All too soon, it was becoming too much for Sam to handle and he was close to coming. With a few more hard thrusts downwards, the pair of them called out, as their orgasms hit simultaneously.

Collapsing down onto her husband's chest, Donna giggled as she played with his chest hair. "Do you think we'll ever get bored of this?" She asked, turning her head to look up at her husband.

Sam smiled and rolled Donna onto her side next to him. "I bloody hope not." He replied, gently stroking her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "But you've already said, you might trade me in for a younger model."

"How could I handsome?" Giggled Donna, resting her forehead against Sam's. "You're all the man I need." She finished, tenderly cupping his face with one hand and placing a slow, loving kiss on his lips.

********

Leaving Sam to get showered, Donna had pulled on her robe and gone in search of her best friends. She didn't have to look far, as she found both Tanya and Rosie, sat by the bar drinking coffee. The pair had almost screamed with shock, seeing their friend had returned from New York, both unexpectedly and unnoticed. Helping herself to a cup of steaming, hot coffee, Donna had proceeded to fill her friends in, on the goings on in The Big Apple. The Dynamos had sat open mouthed, as they stayed silent listening to the news first about Tia and then of course, Lorraine.

"Bloody hell Don, it sounds like you had a lot going on over there." Rosie commented, once her friend had finished telling them her news. "So how are the boys now?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Donna took a long sip of coffee. "I don't know." She answered, placing her mug down on the table in front of her. "They'll be okay I guess…A few more months at college and then they'll be here for the holidays. I seriously can't wait. It's like we're now one big family and they really are my kids, you know?" She continued, looking up at her friends, as they sat opposite her.

Shaking her head and smiling, Tanya pulled her sunglasses down onto the bridge of her perfectly sculptured nose. "My god Sheridan, who'd have thought it. This time last year, you were still an independent woman, with one child about to get married and no man on the scene…And now, you're married to Mr. Sexy Ass, have _three _grown kids and a grandchild." She said, pouring everyone a top up from the coffee pot on the table.

"Yeah, what a difference a year makes." Giggled Rosie, adding milk to her drink and stirring it lazily.

"Yep." Donna responded quietly, now thinking about how her family was going to be expanding even further, in little over five months time. "So tell me, what's been happening around here?" She asked, changing the subject of families and glancing around the sun filled courtyard. "Everything seems to be still standing. Which is a surprise."

The Dynamos both laughed at their friend. Even though they'd looked after the hotel before, they knew Donna was still nervous when she left them in charge of her business, but really they weren't that bad at it. Tanya had the young men at her disposal and Pepper still ran around after her like a lovesick teenager, so he was always there whenever she needed something doing. Rosie had been working on improving her Greek and had even been helping out in the kitchen, when the housekeeper had been rushed off her feet. All in all, the Dynamos had done good, apart from one little thing they were yet to tell Donna about.

Sliding her dark glasses back up, Tanya smiled. "Everything went fine Donna. You really should have some faith in us you know." She said, before clearing her throat with a small cough and looking round at Rosie.

"Yeah, everything went great Don…But there was one little thing we didn't want to tell you about over the phone. Purely because, you were thousands of miles away and there was nothing you could've done about it sweetie." Said Rosie in a matter of fact tone, trying to give her friend a reassuring smile.

Donna's eyes narrowed, as she stared straight at her friends. "You're worrying me now. What is it?" She asked, her body stiffening in her seat, as she prepared herself for whatever Rosie was about to tell her.

Quickly glancing at Tanya, Rosie looked back at Donna and took a deep breath. "Well, the day after you left, we had a visitor." She said, trying to test the waters, not knowing if Donna was going to go completely off her head.

"For fuck sake Rosie, spit it out already." Donna ordered, now losing patience with her friend's lack of being able to come straight to the point.

"Okay, okay." Answered Rosie, with a loud sigh. "The day after you left, Sky turned up. We told him he couldn't stay here and he saw Sophie and left…But he's been coming back to see her and Emma, everyday since. I'm sorry Donna, we tried to get rid of him, but Sophie had a huge go at us, saying we had to back off."

Nodding, Tanya placed her coffee mug down on the table. "That's right, she's a firey little creature alright…Wonder were she could possibly get that from?" She said, letting out a sarcastic snort of laughter, as she looked directly at Donna.

Rolling her eyes at her friend's last comment, Donna then sighed. "Since when did my daughter get so sneaky? Sam's going to go absolutely mental over this." She said, looking over towards the goat house and shaking her head.

"Ermm hello, newsflash." Tanya said, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. "A year ago. Three past lovers, turning up unannounced to a wedding. Daughter reading mother's diary and inviting them here…Need I go on?"

"No." Replied Donna sharply, knowing exactly what her best friend was getting at.

It was still hard for Donna to accept though. Of all the times for Sophie to invite Sky over to Kalokairi, this really wasn't a good one. Her husband was still stressed with the situation back in New York and now on top of everything else, she was now going to have to tell him, the man that had run out on their daughter whilst she was carrying his child, was now back on the scene…_Happy anniversary Donna, _she thought to herself, as she stood from the table.

"Where are you going?" Rosie asked, as she and Tanya watched her tying her robe even tighter around herself.

Looking down at her friends, Donna smiled. "I'm going to get dressed and then have a little chat with my precious daughter. I take it she's here and hasn't run off into the sunset with that idiot?"

"Well she was here last night, before we went out." Tanya replied, crossing her long, toned legs. "But then again, so was Sky." She added, causing Rosie to shoot her an icy stare.

Starting to walk away towards her room, Donna shook her head. "Well that's just fantastic." She muttered under her breath, before making her way into the reception and up the stairs.

***********

With Sam out of the way working, Donna had managed to get an appointment with Dr. Christou, that afternoon. Deciding to leave Sophie until later, she left for the mainland, telling the Dynamos, she was nipping out on business. Neither women had questioned her and had simply slunk off to bed, for a few hours sleep, after being out all night partying.

Donna sat nervously, as the doctor silently read over her notes sent from New York. After a while, he peered up at her over his reading glasses and smiled. She finally allowed herself to breath normally, now knowing Dr. Christou seemed happy with her progress and that of her unborn child.

"Well congratulations Mrs. Carmichael. Everything looks great so far." Said the doctor, holding his hand out towards Donna. "I take it Mr. Carmichael is overjoyed with the news?" He asked, as Donna shook his hand.

Standing up, Donna smiled back at him. "I don't know yet. I haven't told him." She answered, walking with Dr. Christou, as he showed her to the door of his office. "I wanted to confirm things with you first…Especially after what happened last time."

Dr. Christou nodded. "Well, whatever you're doing this time, keep doing it. You are healthier than ever, your blood pressure is normal and baby seems very happy." He said, causing Donna to grin. "We will monitor you every month and just double check all is progressing well. But if you have any worries or strange pains, you know where we are." He continued, walking out into the quiet hospital corridor with Donna. "Now go and tell your husband."

"Thank you so much Doctor." Said Donna, shaking his hand once more, before leaving the small private hospital on the mainland.

Well that was it, the confirmation she'd been waiting for. Now Donna knew for sure, everything was fine with their baby, she was free to tell her unsuspecting husband. There was only a few hours to go, until it was officially their first wedding anniversary and that was when she planned to break it to him. Calling in at a small shop on the way for the ferry, Donna wanted to pick up a card for Sam, one that was just big enough to hold his anniversary present.

Travelling back across the water, towards Kalokairi, Donna peered out towards the island they called home and all at once, became lost in her thoughts…_What if like her, Sam had resigned himself to the fact, that they couldn't conceive again and that he'd changed his mind about wanting a child with her? What if he'd decided they were too old to become parents again after so long? How was Sophie going to take the news and the boys for that matter? Would they be happy for them?…_Donna was suddenly filled with every emotion possible. Finally letting the feeling of happiness, overcome that of fear, she disembarked from the ferry after it docked and made her way to the jeep.

******

Dinner that evening had been quite pleasurable, with the Dynamos telling the Carmichael's all about their night out and how they'd managed looking after the hotel in their absence. No one seemed to notice, that Donna hadn't touched a drop of her wine, that Tanya had poured out and she was able to sip on water throughout the meal. The only person missing from the courtyard table, was Sophie and Donna had realised that her daughter was obviously keeping a low profile, knowing she was home and that the Dynamos would've updated her on the Sky scenario. That was the next thing for her to deal with and hopefully without her husband finding out about it.

"I'm going to see Sophie." Donna whispered, leaning over close to Sam's ear. "Only an hour until it's officially our first anniversary and boy have I got a gift for you." She finished, placing a slow kiss on his lips.

Raising his eyebrows, Sam smiled at his wife. "Oh really?" He asked, now grinning suggestively at her.

"Really." Donna replied, giving him one last kiss, before standing and excusing herself from the table.

Making her way into the goat house, Donna could hear her baby granddaughter babbling away upstairs and followed the sound up to Sophie's bedroom. Reaching the top step, the sight before her made her heart melt. Sophie was fast asleep on top of the bed, with Emma laying at the side of her, just gurgling away to herself. Walking over, Donna picked up her precious grandchild and held her tight in her arms, as the baby shrieked with delight at seeing her.

"Hello gorgeous." Donna whispered, planting a tender kiss on the tots forehead. "Why aren't you sleeping little one?"

Rocking Emma in her arms for a few minutes, Donna sang softly to her, until the baby's big, blue eyes began to slowly close and she finally gave in to sleep. Kissing her again, Donna carried her granddaughter over to her crib, in the corner of the room and gently placed her down, before tucking her in for the night. She stood there for a while, just staring down at the perfect little human being before her. Emma was so beautiful, so innocent and was so much like Sophie…_There was no mistaking that Emma was indeed a Sheridan. With her blue eyes and golden hair, she was gorgeous and the complete image of her mother. Donna remembered back to when her stepsons first visited the island and when Ben had said that Zack had looked just like Sophie as a baby. This made her think; What was hers and Sam's baby going to look like? Would it have blonde hair, or be dark like Sam and Ben? Who's features would it have?…Oh my god, am I having a boy or a girl? _Donna asked herself, as she walked over to Sophie's bed and sat down on the edge.

Sophie's eyes slowly fluttered open and she focused on her mother's smiling face. "Hey Mom." She said quietly, quickly looking down to where Emma had been laying.

"Don't worry, she's asleep in her crib." Said Donna, putting her daughter's mind at rest. "How've you been baby girl?" She asked, reaching down and stroking a stand of her daughter's golden, blonde hair.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously at her mother, Sophie shuffled positions slightly. "Fine…Why?" She responded, so quiet, it was barely audible.

Taking a shallow breath, Donna stared down at Sophie. "I just wondered, seeing as I know Sky's been hanging around while I've been gone." She answered, taking hold of her daughter's hand.

Sitting up, Sophie peered into Donna's green eyes and tried to judge where her mother was going with this. "Are you mad?" She finally asked, biting her lower lip nervously.

"I don't know sweetheart." Donna replied, gazing back at her daughter. "I guess I'm a little mad about you bringing him here when your father and I were away. You know how Sam feels about it and if he finds out you've been so sneaky, he's bound to be upset."

Gripping tight onto her mom's hand, Sophie felt the tears begin to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry Mom, I didn't plan for it to happen that way." She said, her quiet tone returning, as she wiped away a single tear.

Rolling her eyes, Donna looked back at her daughter. "Sophie Sheridan, if you expect me to believe that, then you must think I was born yesterday young lady." She said calmly, causing Sophie to let out a small giggle. "So where is he now?"

"Staying on the mainland with some friends. There was no way Aunt Rosie and Aunt Tanya were going to let him stay here." Answered Sophie, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry Mom, I really am, but I just wanted Sky to spend a bit of time with Emma and he's trying, he really is. I just wish…" She trailed off, as the tears that had welled in her eyes, made a break for it down her cheeks.

Sighing, Donna took her now trembling daughter into her arms and held her tight. "Wish what Soph?" She asked, gently rubbing her back and kissing the side of her head.

"That he still loved me and wanted to stay here with me and Emma." Sobbed Sophie, tears soaking the front of Donna's dress.

Holding her daughter as tight as she could, Donna had to fight to stop her own tears falling. Her baby girl was hurting and this hurt her too, knowing some man had made her feel like this. It didn't help that the next day was going to be Donna and Sam's wedding anniversary, the day that was originally meant to be Sophie's and Sky's. It was bound to be difficult for Sophie, but it was made a hell of a lot harder for her, knowing Sky was only a boat ride away, on the mainland. It was plainly obvious her daughter was still hopelessly in love with the guy, but what were Sky's intentions? Was he just here to see his daughter, or did he still have feelings for Sophie? Whichever it was, Donna would simply have to sit back and let her daughter find out for herself.

"Shhhh. It'll be okay baby, I promise." Donna soothed, gently rocking her daughter back and forth in her arms.

Looking up into her mom's eyes, Sophie forced a smile. "Will you lay with me for a while, like you used to?" She asked, her big, blue eyes making Donna's heart break in two.

Nodding, Donna smiled and laid down beside her daughter. "Of course I will sweetheart." She whispered, pulling Sophie close to her, to stroke her golden curls. "I love you Soph."

"I love you too Mom." Whispered Sophie, closing her stinging eyes and snuggling into the crease of her mother's warm neck.

**********

After a while, Donna felt her daughter's body relax against her and her quiet, steady breathing confirmed Sophie had fallen asleep in her arms. She knew tomorrow was another day and she would have to confront the 'Sky' issue once more, but tonight, Donna had something else she had to deal with. Carefully unwrapping her arms from around Sophie, Donna slid off the bed and glanced at the time. It was now after midnight and she knew Sam would be waiting for her downstairs, to start celebrating their anniversary. She was tired, both physically and emotionally, but excitement sent butterflies soaring around the pit of her stomach, knowing in just a few minutes, she'd be able to share her little secret with her perfect husband.

Kissing her daughter goodnight, Donna pulled the sheets up around Sophie and quietly left the goat house. Returning to her desk in the reception, she opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a small white envelope, taking a deep breath, she smiled to herself. Sam was waiting for her by the bar, after the Dynamos had called it a night and headed to bed.

"Hey beautiful." Said Sam, as Donna approached across the moonlit courtyard. "Happy anniversary darling." He added, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Happy anniversary Sam." Whispered Donna, her hand trailing down her husband's back and coming to a rest on his rear. "Shall we go for a walk on the beach?" She asked, then taking his hand in hers.

Picking up a parcel from the bar in front of him, Sam smiled. "Sounds good." He answered, walking with his wife down the stone steps to the beach below.

Donna felt almost sick with nerves. Her husband still didn't suspect anything about her pregnancy and she had managed to cover everything up so well over the past two weeks, since finding out. For some strange reason, she was worried it wasn't what he'd wanted anymore. With all the drama going on in their lives over the past month, it was a surprise to her, that all was going so well with them. Walking close to the waters edge, with the lights from the beachside bar lighting the way, the Carmichael's came to a stop and sat down next to one another on the cool sand.

"Well one year together honey." Said Donna, turning her head to look at her husband with a sweet smile on her face. "Are you still happy we got married?"

Leaning close, Sam tenderly stroked his thumb over one of his wife's stunning cheekbones. "More than ever darling…You?" He replied, gazing into her sparkling green eyes and reaching down to take her hand in his.

Nodding, Donna could feel the overwhelming tears of joy beginning to form in her eyes. "So happy I could burst." She said, her voice almost breaking with emotion, as she entwined her fingers through his and leant forward to brush her lips against Sam's.

Enjoying a slow, pleasing kiss for a few moments, Sam finally broke apart from his beautiful wife and took hold of the neatly wrapped parcel he'd brought down to the beach with him. With the first years anniversary being represented by paper, Sam had wanted to give Donna something he knew she'd cherish. He had racked his brains for something to give her and had laughed when Tanya had suggested a blank cheque, but then she'd dismissed her own idea, reminding Sam that Donna already had his Platinum card at her disposal. Walking around Rizzoli's bookstore in New York, he had finally found the perfect gift…_When he had first met Donna, all those years ago in Paris, they had both discovered, that they were both very much into poetry. Donna had fallen in love with one particular book of his and loved nothing more than to sit with him, whilst he read to her. She used to giggle about the way Sam pronounced certain words, with his American, Irish accent and get completely lost in his dreamy eyes, as he read to her from the heart._

"This is for you sweetheart." Said Sam, passing his wife the gift, as her face lit up once more. "It should bring back a few memories."

Taking the gift out of Sam's hand, Donna smiled and began to open it. "Oh my god." She whispered, as she removed the last piece of wrapping paper. "I can't believe you found this." She added, tracing her finger over the embossed wording on the front of the poetry book.

Feeling herself getting teary, Donna opened the front cover of the book and read what Sam had written inside…

_ To My Darling Donna,_

_ Finally together Forever._

_ One year married and here's to many more!_

_ All my love,_

_ Sam x_

Taking a deep breath, Donna was unable to stop the tears from flowing and slowly closed the book back up, as she peered up at her smiling husband. It was the most perfect gift he could've bought her. They had decided on nothing too extravagant, more tokens of love, rather than huge expense and Sam had got it just right.

Leaning in close, Sam gently wiped away his wife's salty tears and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Is it alright?" He asked, as Donna smiled back at him.

"It's perfect Sam. Thank you darling." Answered Donna, giving a kiss back. "But I think my gift, might just out do yours." She continued, turning round to pick up a white envelope off the sand next to her and giggling softly.

Raising his eyebrow, Sam laughed. "Oh really Mrs. Carmichael?" He asked, taking the envelope off his wife, as she handed it to him.

Donna held her breath for a few moments, as she watched her husband open it. He pulled out the card and smiled as he took out a smaller envelope from inside. Donna's heart was beating so hard in her chest, she was sure Sam could hear it. She was so nervous and all her emotions were merging into one, as Sam finally opened the small white envelope and opened the plain card containing the ultrasound picture of their baby.

Sam glanced at the picture and instantly realised what it was. He'd seen the pictures of both his sons and then of course, of little Emma. He read the two simple words, Donna had written next to it…

_ Hello Daddy!_

"Oh my god." Whispered Sam, staring down at the clear picture of a small baby's profile.

"Congratulations sweetheart, you're going to be a daddy again." Said Donna, laughing softly at her husband's shocked expression.

Looking up at his gorgeous wife, the hugest beam spread across Sam's face and he was unable to contain his excitement. "Thank you darling." He giggled, grabbing hold of Donna and pulling her down on top of him as he fell back against the cool sand. "I can't believe it. I really can't."

Giggling, Donna gazed deep into Sam's eyes. "Well believe honey, because I'm due on Valentines day." She laughed, before showering him with hot kisses.

"When did you find out?" Asked Sam, in between sensual kisses from his wife.

Pausing, Donna smiled sweetly at Sam. "In New York. In fact you're going to find a large payment to Mount Sinai hospital, on the credit card statement I'm afraid." She said, biting her lip nervously.

Laughing, Sam rolled Donna onto her back. "I don't care woman." He replied, forcefully kissing his way down her cleavage, before coming to a stop near her stomach. "We're having a baby." He finished, placing a long, delicate kiss on her belly.

Donna laughed at her husband, as even more tears of joy sprang to her eyes. Sam rested his head on her stomach, as tears fell from his eyes too. They had gone through quite a lot over the past year together and now they were expecting a child, he couldn't be any happier at this moment in time.

"Hello little Carmichael. I'm your daddy." Sam whispered, causing Donna to laugh at him, as she rested up on her elbow and ran her hand through his hair. "Now you be good for you're mommy, or I'll be the one getting in trouble." He finished, planting another tender kiss on his wife's stomach.

"Oh yes you will Samuel." Donna responded, hooking her finger under her husband's chin and guiding him up towards her face. "Now let's get on with the rest of your anniversary present honey." She giggled, as Sam wiggled his eyebrows at her and grinned.

Kissing Donna's lips passionately, he pushed her down onto the sand once more. "Oh yeah and what might that be sweetheart?" He asked, after finally breaking apart from her lips.

Wriggling free from her husband's hold, Donna gave him a cheeky wink and managed to stand. "Follow me handsome and you'll soon find out." She said, in a low alluring tone, as she started to walk across the sand towards their spot on the beach.

Quickly standing, Sam brushed himself down and smirked. He knew exactly what his wife had planned for him and he began to harden just thinking about it. Chasing after Donna, around the huge rock face, Sam came to a sudden stop when all he found was his wife's clothes leading in a trail towards the sea. Unbuttoning his shirt, he slowly walked closer towards the waters edge and soon came across his giggling wife, up to her shoulders in the water.

"Come on in babe. The water's fine." Said Donna, straightening up to reveal her naked breasts to Sam.

Eyes wide with excitement, Sam didn't even hesitate. Not caring if the water was cold or not, he stripped off like lightening and ran into the ocean to meet his giggling wife. Taking Donna into his arms, he held her tight against his strong body, as his lips went straight to her neck. The water was cool, but bearable and all the Carmichael's could think about, was each other.

"You're crazy, do you know that?" Asked Sam, pausing from his seductive kisses and peering deep into Donna's eyes.

Wrapping her arms around Sam's neck, Donna threw her head back and laughed. "But that's why you love me." She replied, before kissing him eagerly, as he groaned into her mouth in response.

Before Sam had time to do anything, Donna had wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to slide one hand down under her rear. His wife was almost weightless under the water and with one quick movement, Sam entered her, making Donna moan gasp with delight. Their kisses matched Sam's powerful thrusts within her and Donna held tightly around his neck with one arm, as her hand roughly tugged at his now wet hair. The mood was so romantic. They were totally alone, with only the light from the silvery moon, shining down on them.

"I love you so much." Sam whispered, turning his attention to his wife's neck. "I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you."

Donna couldn't respond, as she was rapidly approaching her climax. Her breathing was fast and shallow, as the cooling water around their bodies, consumed them. Seeing his wife, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, told Sam she was about to come. He held her even tighter in position and gave a few more deep hip movements, pushing himself even deeper inside her. Donna moaned with every one of her husband's movements and dug her nails into the flesh around his shoulders. Within a few seconds, she was there. Screaming Sam's name as she reached an earth shattering orgasm, Donna buried her face into the crease of her husband's neck and gasped as he reached his, coming forcefully inside her.

Desperately trying to steady her breath, Donna giggled softly. "Happy anniversary Mr. Carmichael." She whispered, finally looking up in Sam's eyes.

"Happy anniversary Mrs. Carmichael." Answered Sam with a little giggle, before placing a slow 'thank you' kiss on her lips.

Slowly releasing her hold on Sam, Donna unwrapped her legs from around his waist and took his hand under the water. "Come on, let's get out of here, it's freezing." She laughed, splashing her way out of the water and onto the sandy shore.

Following suit, Sam couldn't wipe the smile off his face, as he watched his wife get dressed. He was so unbelievably happy, he thought his heart might burst at any minute, or he'd wake up and realise it had all been a wonderful dream. With the woman who rocked his world, now carrying his child…_Life couldn't get any sweeter, _he thought to himself, sliding his shirt on and wrapping a protective arm around Donna's shoulder.

"Are you happy Sam?" Asked Donna, as they gathered the rest of their belongings and started a slow walk back towards the welcoming lights of the villa.

Kissing the top of her head, Sam smiled. "Happier than I've ever been in my entire life darling." He said, feeling his wife wrap her arm tightly around his waist as they walked.

"Me too honey." Responded Donna, smiling sweetly to herself. "Me too."

A whole year had past them by, throwing up tricky situations from time to time, but they had got through it. They had got through it together, as husband and wife and nothing was going to stop them now. With their family hopefully back on track and a new baby to look forward to, the Carmichael's knew they had it all; wonderful children, a gorgeous grandchild, a thriving business, fantastic friends and most importantly, each other. Who knew what the next year had in store for them, but as far as they were concerned, it didn't matter, as long as they were together…_Finally together forever…_

_******* THE END*******_

A.N. Well there it is guys…the end! Lol Hope you all liked it… I made it extra longgggggg for you all. I want to thanks each and every one of you, that have read and reviewed my story. You are the BEST! Mwahs….

Now, I need you to tell me what you want… Do you want me to leave it there, you've had enough of me and my ramblings…Do you want another story, where Donna said no to Sam's proposal in the Chapel and he has to win his woman back… Orrrrrrrrrr, do you want a sequel? It's up to you! xxx


End file.
